A Generation of Legacies
by Haru no Yo
Summary: Sequel to A Generation of Aeons. As the son of High Summoner Lenne and Sir Takoire, Koiray inherited the struggle to make a name for himself as a guardian. But as time comes to pass, he finds it wasn't the only thing he inherited... but a whole new legacy
1. Prologue

**A Generation of Legacies  
Prologue**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X, X-2, or any of Square-Enix's characters.

* * *

"Where is he? Bring him here, now!"

"But, sir, our orders-"

"At this rate, your orders will be useless! Bring him, now!"

"Go!"

"Someone, go!"

The best white magi of all Bevelle and its outer territories stood stationed in one room, focused on the life of one young woman. The living complex had only been recently renovated; the entrance was barricaded with technology and there was only one window looking out onto the outside world, though the outside world could never look in. It was a comfortable enough living space, highly resembling an apartment complex. It was complete with a sitting room, kitchen, washroom, and bedroom. However, all the occupants were crowded into the bedroom or were moving in and out of the complex. Lying on the bed was a young woman in obvious pain. Her green eyes reflected her determination but weakened state. Light blonde hair clung to her face, adding to the image of her distress.

The Head Mage grimaced at the sight and turned to one of his assistants. "What is taking so long? Where is he?"

"I believe he is in a council session," the female counterpart answered uneasily.

"We must get him here," he answered, whispering so that no one else could hear him. "She's not going to make it much longer. It'll be a blessing from the Cheribum if we can even save the child."

She nodded and disappeared from sight as the young woman screamed again.

The head mage moved to hold the young woman's hand in both of his, "Everything's going to be all right, milady. We've sent for him."

She cried out again, clutching the offered hand. "Where is he? I need him."

"It's all right, milady," the head mage soothed, "He's coming."

She pulled him towards her and eyed him with a sense of desperation. "Promise me, that no matter what, you will save the child. The child must come first."

"Milady…"

"Promise me…"

"Yes, milady."

"She's dilated. It's time," one of the mages said.

He bowed his head. "Come now. You must be strong for both your husband and your child. Push!"

The process continued for several more minutes, and the head mage would occasionally glance anxiously at the door. Finally, her face contorted in pain as she pushed… until the pain suddenly disappeared, her face relaxed, and a baby's cry filled the room.

"It's a boy!" someone called out.

The child was quickly taken, the cord cut, and the child cleaned. The Head Mage reached for him and handed it to the new mother's waiting arms.

She smiled, looking down on the baby and turned back to the Head Mage once more. "He has his father's eyes… Syan… tell him I wish his son's name to be Syan."

"Of course, anything for you, milady…"

The woman winced, still in pain. "Tell him he can end all of this… and that none of this is his fault. He can still fix things… Tell him… Tell him I will love him always."

The Head Mage nodded. "And I know he loves you, milady…"

She smiled softly, and one last breath escaped her body.

The only sound left in the room was the child's cry.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **And so the scene has been set for 'Legacies'. I hope that this has peaked your interest, and you're eager to read on. This story aims at continuing on the story of Yuna, Tidus, Lenne, and Takoire. It is, after all, about a generation of legacies. Please leave me a review; I'd love to hear your thoughts.

*Revised


	2. Chapter One

**A Generation of Legacies****  
Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X, X-2, or any of its characters.

**Last Time:**

She smiled, looking down on the baby and turned back to the Head Mage once more. "He has his father's eyes… Syan… tell him I wish his son's name to be Syan."

"Of course, anything for you, milady…"

The woman winced, still in pain. "Tell him he can end all of this… and that none of this is his fault. He can still fix things… Tell him… Tell him I will love him always."

The Head Mage nodded. "And I know he loves you, milady…"

She smiled softly, and one last breath escaped her body.

The only sound left in the room was the child's cry.

* * *

Koiray, or Takoire III (he didn't particularly like being called the latter), sat alone on the highest peak of the old ruins. It was still dark, but the air was beginning to smell like morning.

It was the first part of almost everyday.

On a normal day, Koiray would wake up a few hours before dawn and work out in the living room of his apartment while the sphere screen was tuned to the news. From there he'd run though the city until he reached the beach, climb up the ruins to the spot where he sat now, and watch the sunrise. Finally, he'd go back home, take a shower, and report for work as a city guardian sector commander.

It was a shame today was not going to be normal, and it wasn't just because his unnatural sixth sense had kicked in. It was also the fact that it happened to be his eighteenth birthday.

He had moved out of his parents' house more than six months ago, but they still managed to stay a large part of his life. He stopped by his old house nearly everyday on his way home from work. He was perfectly capable of taking care of himself and cooking, but it was nice to spend some time with his parents.

His mother, Lenne, would usually go over work before the next council session, and Koiray would have to stop her if she started working too hard. While she worked, Koiray would sit in front of the sphere screen with his father, Takoire II, and dispute over who would win the blitzball game they happened to be watching.

Too bad that wasn't going to happen later.

Today, Koiray hadn't worked out or gone on his morning jog, but he still sat on top of the ruins in his full sector commander guardian uniform.

Deputy Crimson Knight of Besaid Baed had already given him the day off with the exception of having to show up for a short ceremony, something pertaining to the Crimson Knight of Besaid Fier.

He knew his parents were also throwing some kind of party for him as a result of his birthday, and there was no doubt in his mind that most, if not all, of his family and friends were going to be there.

The sun had reached every part of the island now, and Koiray's sixth sense told him to get going and back to the city.

Reluctantly, he climbed down until he landed on the ground and stood at his full height; the sun revealing all his features.

He was slightly tall, and for some reason, the blue uniform of a city guardian made him look even more so. His light brown hair mixed with blonde highlights from the sun was cut in a military style that was short enough so not to fall into his eyes, but long enough so that his head didn't just resemble some geometric shape. His stormy gray eyes had the ability to make people either comfortable or as intimidated as possible and were brought out by a silver cord that hung from his shoulder.

He was almost home and could see the city from the cliff where he stood. The buildings' population of Besaid was nowhere near as high as Bevelle's, but it certainly wasn't slacking. The streets weren't quite as crowded, and the Temple of Suzaku stood towards the top of the city. From his current view, Koiray could barely make out a lone figure standing in the courtyard of the temple.

A beam of light suddenly shot down from the sky, and Koiray picked up the pace. Someone was taking Suzaku's test.

Running through the city, it was impossible not to notice people beginning to make their way to the temple.

Koiray watched the beam of light disappear just as the figure came into view, limping over slightly. He smirked as he came within earshot of the figure. "Ro! It's about time you passed that test!"

The newly christened summoner turned with a bright smile on his face. Rodaan, or Ro as Koiray liked to call him, stood as tall as he did. He was the son of the once Crimson Knight of Bevelle Garren and a woman named Jessara. As a pure Al Bhed, Ro had the typical Al Bhed complexion of dirty blonde hair and green eyes. He was dressed in the blue uniform of a city guardian with the patch of Bevelle sewn onto his arm. Ro wasn't native to Besaid. As his father was once the Crimson Knight of Bevelle, he had grown up there. The only reason he found himself in Besaid was because he'd been enrolled in Summoner Training for the past two years.

Koiray came towards him with open arms and gave his friend a tight hug.

"I got bored of training at the temple!" Ro answered, patting his friend on the back. "Can you imagine how long it would have taken if Summoner-Guardians had to have guardians too? I just want my old job back!"

He laughed. "Congratulations! I guess we'll be celebrating two things tonight?"

Ro nodded cheerfully. "Right… Happy birthday by the way."

"That's right, it is your birthday today, isn't it, Takoire?" a new voice suddenly asked.

He didn't have to turn to know who had asked; Koiray knew her voice better than anyone else's. She was the only who ever called him Takoire.

"Hara," Koiray started, turning to look at her, "how many times do I have to ask you? Can't you just call me Koiray like everyone else?"

As he looked to her, they both smiled brightly. Her red hair flowed past her shoulders to the middle of her back, and she wore a thin dress of red, white, and silver, designating her a summoner of Suzaku and Byakko.

Standing behind her was Jassen, Hara's guardian, who was two years older than himself. Curly silver hair that reached past his ears brought out his indigo eyes as well as enhanced his black guardian uniform.

Stepping up next to him, Hara smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Where's the fun in that?" She turned to the new summoner. "Ro, let's get you some new clothes, shall we?" Hara glanced back at Koiray. "I'll see you later at the ceremony, right, _Koiray_?"

He rolled his eyes. "Right."

She began to walk away, and as she did, her guardian, Jassen, caught his eye in a mischievous look and glint. "Koiray…" Jassen said smoothly.

"Jassen…" he answered back.

-------------------

"I've held this position for almost ten years now, and when I did, there were definitely some shoes to fill. Left of course by Sir Darka and Sir Vidina." The courtyard of the Temple of Suzaku had the full branch of Besaid city guardians assembled in full formation with the rest of the city watching. The Crimson Knight of Besaid, Fier, stood among them in the center, speaking in a loud voice. "The position of Crimson Knight is not taken or bestowed lightly. It takes years of training and preparation, and even with that training, no one's ever really ready. But, I think it's time I step down." The crowd stirred. "I am retiring my position and handing it to Deputy Crimson Knight Baed, now Crimson Knight of Besaid. Report front and center!"

The blood pounded in Koiray's ears, his heart beat a little faster, and there was less air in his lungs than before. This is what the ceremony was about? Crimson Knight Fier was retiring? But that would mean...

"I would like to thank now former Crimson Knight Fier for this opportunity. I can only promise to do my best." Baed smiled, his lively blue eyes glinting with a hint of surprise as Fier stood off to the side, letting his former deputy take the spotlight. "But with my promotion leaves an opening for the position of Deputy Crimson Knight. The guardian and sector commander that I am promoting today has long been overdue for distinction, and most of us are all well aware of what an outstanding Sector Commander he has been." He paused. "Sector Commander Takoire III, report front and center."

Koiray swallowed hard as he took the steps toward the new Crimson Knight. There had been no indications that Fier was planning to retire, let alone what was happening now. And of all days, why today?

"Sir," Koiray started, his voice echoing through the quiet city as he held his salute, "Sector Four Commander of Besaid _Koiray _reporting as ordered!"

Baed saluted back. "All right, I can take a hint. Sector Commander Koiray, you are hereby promoted to the position of Deputy Crimson Knight of Besaid effective immediately." Baed held out his hand. "Congratulations, Koiray."

"Thank you, sir," he answered.

The crowds of Besaid broke into applause, and Baed looked at his new Deputy with a smirk. "Okay, let's get you out of here, in a new uniform, and these guardians gone. I understand you have a birthday party to get to."

Koiray smiled. "Yes, sir!" He rendered a salute and turned to the Besaid guardians after he was given a salute back. He looked at the haze of blue uniforms and the silver cords that hung from the shoulders of a select few. There were eighty-seven guardians of Besaid who were divided into six different sectors led by the six sector commanders who were designated by silver cords. "Sector Commanders, dismiss your sectors!"

"Yes, sir!" the five other sector commanders yelled back.

"Sector Four," Koiray yelled as the sector commanders began to dismiss their charges, "dismissed!"

His former sector dispersed with a cheer, and he started to make his way back to the guardian building.

"Congratulations, sir," a random guardian commented, shaking his hand.

"Thank you."

"Hey, Deputy Koiray," Sector Commander Tras called out, "I'll be watching for when you're promoted to Crimson Knight!"

Koiray laughed and waved him away. "Why? You think I'd be crazy enough to make you Deputy?"

Continuing to walk, Koiray was met with people and congratulations, and he thanked everyone graciously. This day was becoming more and more unexpected: his long time friend Rodaan had been made a summoner of Suzaku and he had been made the Deputy Crimson Knight: a position that had been originally created for his Uncle Vidina.

The Guardians' Headquarters of Besaid were quiet as the main double-door slid open. It didn't take a genius to figure out that no one but minimal staff was working today.

"'Took you long enough," Baed yelled.

Koiray laughed dryly. "Sorry, sir."

The Crimson Knight shook his head and pointed to a large office that was once his own. "I've already taken my stuff out so you can move in right away. Your new uniform's already in there." He glanced at his watch. "I'm sorry, but I have someone waiting for me. I have to get going. Happy birthday, Koiray."

"Thank you, sir," Koiray answered as he watched his superior run off. Now he was one of a few left in the building.

The peace and quiet was nice compared to everything that had happened in the past twenty minutes. He wandered into his new office, and true to Baed's word, it was completely barren with the exception of his new uniform and a floor length mirror hanging on the wall, a mirror no doubt left behind by the previous occupier.

Koiray poked his head through the doorframe, curiously seeking for a sign of anyone else in the building. Pressing the pad and closing the door behind him, he undid the buttons of his shirt and stepped out from his pants. He took his new uniform from the desk and slowly put it on. It was slightly heavier than his old uniform, and the feelings were slightly unfamiliar as he bent over to blouse his pants above his boots.

He took hold of his old uniform and folded it neatly, placing it on a nearby shelf. As he turned, Koiray caught sight of himself in the mirror. The color of the guardian was blue while the color of the Crimson Knight was a royal purple. The Crimson Knight's uniform was exactly half purple and half blue, but Koiray's new uniform introduced a shade of purple. He knew his new uniform flattered him, but the weight of it, both physically and figuratively, would take some getting used to.

With a sigh, he took one last glance and headed back out the door.

-------------------

"Koiray, where are you going?" a voice asked.

The new Deputy Crimson Knight turned to see his mother staring at him as she touched his shoulder. High Summoner Lenne stood dressed in a floor length skirt made up of light spring colors with a matching blouse and her usual silver necklace around her neck. Her face seemed slightly aged, but no less active than she had been twenty years ago. However, wisps of silver in her hair told anyone that she probably should have lessened the workload as the years progressed.

He shrugged casually. "Just need a breather." He pulled at his collar. "This new uniform's really warm."

Lenne smiled and kissed her son on the cheek. "Stop whining and start paying the leadership toll. And make sure you don't stay out there too long, your grandparents are leaving."

"Let the poor kid go already!" Koiray heard his dad yelled from across the room.

His father, Takoire II, stood calmly with a cup in his hand and his Uncle Darka nearby. Dressed in light pants and a button up shirt, he waved from across the room.

Koiray shrugged at his mom and kissed her back on the cheek. "I'll be back in a minute."

The cold, frigid air hit him in a rush as the door slid open. His ears were abruptly filled with the sound of silence as the doors shut, and he leaned against a nearby wall.

"Running away from your own birthday party, Koiray? Tsk, tsk."

Standing off to the side was Koiray's close friend Teyh. They were distantly related somehow, but it hadn't stopped them from growing up like brothers. Teyh was Rodaan's cousin and Darka and Gaia's younger son. His long, pale blonde hair was pulled back from his face with some sort of tie, and his green eyes were hidden in the darkness. He wore the same uniform Koiray had left behind earlier of guardian blue and the silver cord that designated him a sector commander.

"For Cheribum's sake! Can't I get a minute by myself today?" Teyh chuckled. "Besides, I'm not running away. I'm breathing. You can't do it in there," Koiray jabbed at the door.

Teyh laughed even harder. "With that stuffy uniform? I didn't think it was possible. Although I have to admit, if you couldn't hook any girl you wanted to before, which we both knew you could, you can now you handsome fiend."

"Don't start… Unlike some people," Koiray added slyly, "I didn't become a guardian to pick up girls."

"No?" Teyh answered. "As if the guardian uniform wasn't enough, you became the youngest sector commander in Spira, and now you're a Deputy Crimson Knight. Save some spotlight for the rest of us, would you?"

Koiray frowned. "Ha, ha, Teyh," he said dryly. "You're so funny. I'm dying of laughter."

"Yeah," he laughed again, "Hara thought so too."

"Why do you have to analyze my love life with my friends?" Koiray replied with a dry expression.

"Uh… she's my friend too. Friends occasionally speak to one another, especially about you. You're such an entertaining topic."

"That's not what I meant, and you know it." Sighing, he reached for his head with two of his fingers and rubbed his temples.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Nodding, Koiray grimaced.

"I'm fine. I've just been having these headaches lately."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Spira has changed a bit since the end of "Aeons". I hope I portrayed the influence Lenne had on society with the introduction of some of the forms of Summoners and the changes within the Guardian system. Is Koiray the son you pictured Lenne and Takoire to have? Please review!

*Revised


	3. Chapter Two

**A Generation of Legacies  
****Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X, X-2, or any of its characters

**Last Time:**

"Hey!" Koiray suddenly yelled out. "You're pushing it, Teyh! Hara and I are just friends. When's the rest of Spira going to figure that out?"

"When the Cheribum shows up in your living room," he shot back. "I don't get you."

Koiray shrugged. "I don't get me." Sighing, he reached for his head with two of his fingers and rubbed his temples.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Nodding, Koiray grimaced.

"I'm fine. I've just been having these headaches lately."

* * *

"All right, Koiray, who do you want to replace you as Commander of Sector Four?"

Baed had wasted no time in moving completely into his new office and decorating it to his taste. Spheres were mounted across the wall displaying important scenes from

his entire career, and one in a particular sat on his desk with an image of his fiancée.

Koiray sat across from his superior in a more relaxed position, his back facing the door. In his hands, he fiddled with a silver chord that designated sector commanders.

"I was thinking about Naon, sir," he answered. "He has a good record, and I'd always leave him in charge when I took leave."

Baed nodded. "All right, it's done. Go give it to him."

There was no ceremony for when a guardian was promoted to the position of sector commander; it simply happened. Koiray remembered distinctly how it had happened to him. He simply went to his locker one morning and found it just hanging there on a hook with no note whatsoever… but Koiray was going to put in a little more social interaction than his predecessor.

"Computer, open door," Koiray quickly stated.

"You can't get up to open the door yourself?"

The Deputy Crimson Knight ignored him and called out, "Hey, Naon!"

A young man who happened to be passing suddenly stopped just outside the door with an alarmed look on his face. "Yes, sir?"

Koiray threw the cord at him. "Congratulations, you're the new sector commander. I want a report on my desk on the sector's standing no later than 0800 tomorrow. Got it?"

"Uh… yes, sir," Naon stumbled. "Thank you, s-"

"Computer," Koiray cut off, "close door."

The door slid closed, not giving Naon the chance to finish and fully express his gratitude. Baed laughed.

"You've been executive staff for less than twenty-four hours, and you already look like you've been doing it for twenty-four months."

"Thank you, sir."

Baed reached for a blue chip from his station and threw it to Koiray. "Here's some stuff you need to get done. I think you're going to like your priority one."

"What is it, sir?" Koiray inquired.

"You get to orient the new summoner guardian, Rodaan."

Koiray cocked his head. "Ro? But he's a Bevelle guardian. Why do I have to orient him?"

Baed chuckled dryly. "Bevelle currently doesn't have any openings for summoner guardians while we do, so, he's being temporarily assigned to Besaid. He'll be in Sector Two."

"That's Maru's district. What am I supposed to do? Ro knows me as well as Maru. We all practically grew up together."

The Crimson Knight shook his head, looking up at a sphere projecting the roster and positions of all the guardians of Besaid. "I figured as much… Maru being the son of Sir Vidina and all… Did you know, until you were promoted to Deputy Crimson Knight, three of my six sector commanders were somehow part of your extended family? I swear to the Cheribum that sometimes I think your family just breeds leaders." He paused. "You're orienting Guardian Rodaan because it's an excuse for you to work with our new temple liaison."

"Are we getting a completely new structure? Who is it?"

Baed nodded. "Computer, open door." It slid open. "I think you know her, Summoner Hara."

With a smile, Koiray shook his head and got up to stand. "So that's why she moved back." He didn't say anything after that but walked out of the room.

* * *

He had planned to see her after work but apparently work was making it even easier.

Hara was barely two months younger than himself and a born and raised native of Besaid. During his childhood, if Koiray wasn't with Teyh, Desa, Maru, or sometimes Ro, he was with Hara. They had grown up together.

Around the time that Koiray had turned thirteen, he had entered guardian training as Hara entered summoner training. Three years later, they both graduated, and he became a full city guardian as she passed Suzaku's test. A year and a half later, he was promoted as the youngest sector commander in Spira as Hara passed Byakko's test; one of five who had only done so under the age of twenty-five. All the time staying the best of friends.

As the years passed, Koiray also couldn't help but notice how he changed in the way he saw her. The way her wavy red hair seemed to frame her face, and he could tell how she was feeling by the way her eyes gleamed.

He also encountered feelings he never expected. Koiray wasn't the only male childhood friend Hara had, there was always Jassen. He began to become jealous as they initiated a relationship and relieved when they broke up. But their brief relationship resulted in Jassen as Hara's sole guardian.

Walking inside of the ancient temple, he approached one of the female trainees.

"Excuse me, do you know where Summoner Hara is?"

She giggled and blushed, pointing to one of the other inner chambers.

"Thank you."

Walking through doorways, he finally found what he was looking for when he saw Hara shuffling through random objects in an enclosed space. It didn't appear to be official; the bed giving a slight indication.

He knocked on the wooden doorframe and smiled. "I see the temple gave you some of your own quarters."

Hara continued to shuffle but smiled at the sound of his voice. "I have an apartment in the city; this is just in case I need a place to crash if it gets too late."

Koiray nodded, looking around. "You neglected to tell me this is why you moved back to Besaid…"

"I wanted it to be a surprise. You didn't tell me you were going to be promoted to Deputy Crimson Knight and that I'd be working with you on a routine basis."

"Hey," he pointed a finger, "I didn't know. What's your excuse?" She shrugged innocently. "You don't know where Ro is, do you? I'm supposed to orient him."

"Ro?" she asked. "He went back to Guardian Headquarters for his assignment, why?"

"I just came from there…"

Hara laughed. "Of course… Trust the guardians to be coordinated." Koiray scowled. "Interesting party last night. Nearly everyone in Besaid was there except the guest of honor."

"I know… I didn't know my parents' house could fit so many people. Speaking of people…" the Deputy Crimson Knight suddenly began peering around the room, under the bed, desk, in the closet and in the hall before turning back to Hara, "… where's Jassen? I've been in your presence for five whole minutes, and he's no where in sight."

She scoffed. "Cheribum, you two… He said he had a couple errands and that he'd be back in the morning to check up on me."

"Well… I figured since you moved back, I could treat you for dinner. Just you, me, and no Jassen. What do you say? If you don't want to I understand. I can see how it would be a little awkward for you…"

She rolled her eyes. "I would be pleased to accept your invitation, Sir Takoire."

Koiray chuckled nervously and suddenly frowned, clenching his hands nervously. "Then it's a date?"

Her eyes gleamed as she nodded her head. "It's a date."

* * *

Koiray sighed and bent down to get a drink from a nearby fountain. He grimaced at the slight pressure that had seemed to consume his head, turning back to his second priority assignment.

The liaison between the Besaid guardians and the Gullwings was only a week younger than himself. Her pale blonde hair was cut in a short and unique style that only seemed to fit her face. Her green eyes were usually calm and reserved, reflecting how she acted around people she didn't know particularly well. Her clothes were made up of simple colors with khaki pants and sandals.

Working for the Gullwings, Desa had a legacy to live up to, but that was true for nearly everyone Koiray had grown up with. Desa was Teyh's older sister and daughter of former Crimson Knight Darka and Head of the Gullwings, Gaia.

"Desa, what am I supposed to be picking up? The chip said something about updating system records, but it shouldn't be taking this long."

She sat at her computer station, her typing slowing. "There… done." She pulled a green chip from the station. "The servers at Bevelle HQ conveniently went down yesterday, and they lost all of Besaid's records. I was just updating them. Besaid does have a new Deputy Crimson Knight, Sector Commander, and Summoner Liaison." Koiray groaned, supporting his head. "First day on the job and you're already tired?"

"No," he shook his head, "I've just had this headache on and off for the past couple weeks, and I really don't want to deal with it right now."

Desa smiled and scoffed at the same time. "Try to take care of that." She handed him the chip. "Talked to Hara lately?"

"Cheribum! Would everyone just drop it! It's not like that!"

"I never said it was," she answered smugly. "I take it you're seeing her sometime soon?"

Koiray sighed. "We're having dinner… without Jassen."

"Is it a date?"

"I think so…"

Desa rolled her eyes. "Does she think so? Because that's the only way it's a real date."

"Why are you so reserved around everyone else except me, Teyh, Maru, Ro, and our _entire _extended family?"

She waved a finger at him. "You're trying to change the subject. What are you going to bring her when you pick her up?" Koiray stood silent. "Cheribum…" Desa stood and grabbed the chip from his hand. "I'll stop by HQ and give this to Baed myself. I'll tell him you couldn't do it because Ro lost his orders. Get out of here!"

* * *

What was he doing? What had he been thinking?

Koiray stared at the bouquet of flowers in his hands. Eight hundred gil… How the hell did that happen? He didn't even know if this was an _official _date. He hadn't asked it as a date, just a dinner. But what did Hara think?

"I knew it had to involve Hara if you weren't going to stop by the house," a familiar voice said.

Koiray shook his head. "Dad…" He turned to the side to find his father calmly walking beside him. The only person who could ever successfully sneak up on him was also the same man who taught it to him in the first place.

The Deputy Crimson Knight knew everyone possible on his mother's side. Teyh, Desa, and Ro were all related to him somehow, and Koiray knew all of them like they were his own siblings. But Koiray didn't know anything about his father's side. His dad never liked to talk about it, and what he did know was reluctantly told to him by his mother… which wasn't much. The only thing he knew for sure was the fact they had somehow all died, and his father still blamed himself for it.

"Dad…" Koiray retorted, "why does everyone automatically assume that I'm going to see Hara?"

Takoire laughed, pointing to the bouquet. "I think the flowers gave it away." The young man suddenly looked down on the arrangement and frowned. "And besides, I'm your dad, I know exactly what you're thinking."

"Then what am I thinking?"

"You mean before I jumped out at you?" Koiray rolled his eyes dramatically. "You were wondering why you bought those overpriced flowers, and if your dinner with Hara was an actual date."

"You're ridiculous."

"Which is probably why your mom fell in love with me in the first place. So here's the advice you were going to ask for: stop worrying about how to act and just be yourself for Cheribum's sake."

"What made you think I was going to ask for advice?"

The older man nodded. "I know you were… I'm your dad, remember? I've taught you everything you know." Koiray suddenly grimaced. "What's up?"

"Nothing, just a little headache." Takoire frowned. "Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

Koiray stopped in his tracks, standing in the middle of an intersection. He had to keep going straight while his dad had to turn right in order to get home. "You always get a look on your face if I so much as scratch myself. Why?"

He shook his head. "No reason… You should get going; you can never keep a lady waiting. Got it?"

"Yessir."

The Deputy Crimson Knight of Besaid began to resume his walk in a different direction than his father and waved good-bye. "Tell mom I'll stop by tomorrow!"

"Will do!"

Walking through one of the more populated sectors, Koiray was earning strange looks from the pedestrians. He noted their eyes went from his uniform to the arrangement of flowers he was still holding.

Finally though, he found the apartment he was looking for and struggled to press the call button. "Okay…" he said to himself. "With or without the flowers. Pick one, Koiray…" Steadying himself, Koiray found himself disoriented and fell against the wall. "What… What the hell's happening…?"

With a sharp stab of pain that riveted through his body, he cried out. Time ceased to stop for all he knew before the door in front of him slid open.

"Koiray…" he heard Hara's voice. "Koiray! Are you all right?" She held him in her arms, but he didn't feel anything. "Takoire…"

He cried out again and suddenly disappeared without a trace from her arms.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Busy this week with finals  
Looking forward to your reviews

And unfortunately as of now, there will be no website accompanying this story.

R&R


	4. Chapter Three

**A Generation of Legacies  
****Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X, X-2, or any of its characters.

**Last Time:**

Finally though, he found the apartment he was looking for and struggled to press the call button. "Okay…" he said to himself. "With or without the flowers. Pick one, Koiray…" Steadying himself, Koiray found himself disoriented and fell against the wall. "What… What the hell's happening…?"

With a sharp stab of pain that riveted through his body he screamed out. Time ceased to stop for all he knew before the door in front of him slid open.

"Koiray…" he heard Hara's voice. "Koiray! Are you all right?" She held him in her arms, but he didn't feel anything. "Takoire…"

He cried out again and suddenly disappeared without a trace from her arms.

* * *

The pain suddenly dissipated without warning, and Koiray looked up. Where the hell was he?

There were no buildings or any other form of civilization within sight, and the trees had grown so close together that it looked as if there were never any signs of development.

He stood up and started running; the sign he was ever ill gone. Staring up at the sky, he noticed the sun at its peak. Only a second ago it had been dusk, and the sun was fading away. What had happened to him?

Vines, leaves, and an excess of green plants fell into his face as he continued to run. The growth seemed endless as Koiray pushed them away but found only more would take their place. There was something wrong about this; his gut instinct told him so.

Koiray liked nature. It offered him a solitude from his hectic schedule. But this wasn't nature… it was all wrong. The only sounds that penetrated the thick foliage was his own steps; not the movement of a small creature or the twitter of a bird… only an eerily quiet silence.

The jungle suddenly stopped, and Koiray found himself in the midst of utter destruction. The plot of land had been torn apart, but the familiar temple of Suzaku stood tall. Koiray watched desperate survivors stumble through what was left as he approached one young woman in particular.

"What… What happened? This-This can't be Besaid. Where is everything? What's going on?"

Her clothes were a mess, and her eyes red. She shook her head sadly. "Sin… Sin destroyed everything. How could this have happened…?"

Koiray stared at her curiously. "Sin? What are you talking about?"

"Oh…" the young woman frowned even deeper, "you must've bin' hit by Sin's toxin. It's okay, with Yevon's help you'll be all right."

She walked away then and left Koiray confused by the woman's words. He looked around open-mouthed. "Yevon? Sin's toxin? What the hell's going on?"

His muscles suddenly tensed as he glanced over his shoulder. The ground began to tremble uncontrollably, and more buildings collapsed even further all around. A single young boy stood trapped in the midst of it.

Jumping into a run, Koiray grabbed the child by the shirt and clear of the rubble. The Deputy Crimson Knight quickly looked the boy over. "Are you okay? Are you all right?"

The boy was no older than five and was dressed in what Koiray thought was rather primitive clothing. His bright red hair was worn in a peculiar curl, and his face looked stunned beyond all belief.

"Kid," he repeated, "are you okay?"

"I-I gotta find my little bro," the boy stuttered.

Koiray shook his head. The only people he had ever heard speak with that heavy of an accent was his Uncle Vidina, sometimes Maru (Vidina's son), and Maru's grandfather, Wakka. "It's all right. We'll find him." Taking him by the hand, Koiray led him through the debris as the ground came to a still. Suddenly, the boy pulled away.

"Chappu!"

He glanced behind him and saw the boy hugging another boy of similar age and appearance. Apparently, he had found his brother.

Although the ground had become still again, Koiray felt as if it were still spinning from beneath him. He came crashing down to the dirt, clutching his head as he writhed in pain.

"Aaahhh!"

It felt as if a thousand knives were stabbing him at once; all aimed at his head. He was falling deeper and deeper into the darkness… until it engulfed him whole.

* * *

"_Dad! Come on! Tell me how you met mommy!"_

_A mature young man in a solid black guardian uniform turned back to his young five year old son in a cheerful manner, sitting at the base of the bed his son lay tucked in._

_Takoire ruffled his hair affectionately. "Again? Why?"_

"_Pleeaase!" Koiray continued._

"_Okay, okay," Takoire answered. "Your mommy came to one of my blitzball games and helped me fight a bad fiend. She helped save everybody!"_

_Koiray frowned. "But how did mommy come to Zanarkand?"_

_Takoire bent down and kissed his son on the forehead. "Because your mommy is very special, and so are you."_

"_How come we're special, Dad?"_

"_Because I love you and your mommy very very much."_

"_Dad…"_

"_I'll tell you when you're older. Now go to bed, all right?"_

_Koiray nodded sleepily. "'Kay, Dad." _

"_Night, Koiray."_

* * *

The sun was hitting his eyes, and Koiray stirred. The material beneath him was stiffer than his own bed, and heavy cloth clung to his skin.

_Please let this be a dream, _he thought.

Slowly, he cracked his eyes open, and he found himself in a strange but familiar place. His head ached only slightly, but he saw he wasn't the only one in the room. It seemed that all the space of the room had been taken up with injured.

An old looking woman dressed in white suddenly came towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Thank Yevon you're all right. You were moaning and muttering all night."

"Yevon? What's going on? What am I doing here?"

The woman helped him up and handed him a glass of water, which he quickly gulped down. "Someone brought you back here, to the temple."

Koiray shook his head. "Brought me back? From where?"

She frowned, helping him to stand. "You must have been exposed to Sin's toxin. With Yevon's help you'll be free of it."

"Yevon? Sin? What are you talking about?" Koiray demanded. "Where am I?"

"You're in Besaid, inside the Temple of Valefor."

The young man waved her away. "Valefor? What the hell happened to Suzaku?"

As her eyes widened, the woman quickly covered his mouth with her hand before it attracted any more attention than it already had from random onlookers. "Come with me." She didn't even give him a chance to respond but led him from the room. Together they walked into the main area of the temple; the floor still covered with injured. "I'm surprised you even know about Suzaku, young man."

"Of course I know about Suzaku," Koiray answered. "Who doesn't? And what about Byakko, Genbu, Seiryu, and the Cheribum?" She cringed. "Why am I not supposed to know about them?"

The elder woman continued to lead them outside until the sunlight hit them, revealing pure devastation. But it wasn't the devastation that Koiray had last seen, it seemed worse somehow. Like more had been lost. "I'm only going to tell you this because you were exposed to Sin's toxin, but when the Yevon clergy took over, it was forbidden for anyone to ever speak the names of the aeons again."

"Why?"

"They turned on us during the machina wars," the woman answered. "They abandoned us in our time of need, and the Yevon clergy said that they should never be forgiven."

Koiray stopped, stunned at the woman's words. "We're the ones who should be forgiven, not them. We were the ones who pitted them against each other. We had no right."

Now it was the woman's turn to stop. "I… I never thought about it that way." She paused. "But you still shouldn't bring it up no matter what the circumstances are, do you understand?"

"I think so… But what about Sin? I thought it'd been destroyed."

The woman's frown grew even deeper. "High Summoner Yunalesca defeated Sin almost twenty years ago, but Sin has returned, and the Yevon clergy says that we are being punished for the war."

"That's ridiculous!" Koiray suddenly burst out. "Who got that idea!"

"The clergy has guided us ably ever since…" the woman shifted uncomfortably, "ever since Lord Sareth died."

He suddenly stood still, reflecting on the name. "Sareth…"

"Be careful where you say that name," she warned. "It is also forbidden by the clergy. It was only after Lord Sareth inherited the throne that Spira went to war."

Koiray blinked hard; a memory flashing before his eyes.

* * *

"_He's more than old enough to know, Takoire. I don't know what you're trying to hide."_

"_He's happy, Lenne. He doesn't need to know what our problems were."_

"_You had a family, Takoire. You had a brother. Why do you keep trying to forget that? Would your parents, or Arkon, want you to pretend that they never existed?"_

_Koiray stood hidden in a corner as his parents argued in the kitchen. He had been made sector commander that same day and was on his way to bed when he heard the commotion in the kitchen._

"_For Cheribum's sake, Lenne, they were my family, and it's _my_ choice to make," Takoire insisted._

_Lenne shook her head. "But Koiray's your son! They're his family too! He has a right to know." She paused abruptly. "You know what… I think you _are_ trying to forget. Your parents would be ashamed of you."_

"_They already were!" Takoire yelled back. "I don't know why the Cheribum gave us this power because I can't do a damn thing about what happened that day!"_

"_Takoire, you have to face facts! You had a brother! Sareth-"_

"_Don't," he cut off, his voice filled with warning. "Don't mention his name…"_

* * *

Koiray suddenly jumped back to reality and stared at the woman open-mouthed. "My father… he had a brother named Sareth."

The woman shook her head. "Probably only coincidence or Sin's toxin clouding your memories. If you were Lord Sareth's nephew, you'd be of royal blood, but that's impossible."

"Why?"

"Because all in the former Bevelle royal line were killed more than twenty years ago."

The Deputy Crimson Knight cocked his head as his breathing became more and more shallow. "What happened?"

"Lord Sareth was actually last in the line for the throne. His father was the lord marshal and his older brother was set to succeed him. But his brother ran away from home and came back years later with a summoner. Lord Sareth told us they killed the entire family except himself and that he had barely escaped."

"Who was Sareth's brother?"

"Lord Takoire II."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

My last day of school was today

Yay

Now I have time to finish uploading the revised version of _A Generation of Aeons_

Check it out

Also, sorry about the late update  
Problems with fanfiction

Until then, R&R


	5. Chapter Four

**A Generation of Legacies  
****Chapter Four**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X, X-2, or any of its characters

**Last Time:**

Koiray suddenly jumped back to reality and stared at the woman open-mouthed. "My father… he had a brother named Sareth."

The woman shook her head. "Probably only coincidence or Sin's toxin clouding your memories. If you were Lord Sareth's nephew, you'd be of royal blood, but that's impossible."

"Why?"

"Because all in the former Bevelle royal line were killed more than twenty years ago."

The Deputy Crimson Knight cocked his head as his breathing became more and more shallow. "What happened?"

"Lord Sareth was actually last in the line for the throne. His father was the lord marshal and his older brother was set to succeed him. But his brother ran away from home and came back years later with a summoner. Lord Sareth told us they killed the entire family except himself and that he had barely escaped."

"Who was Sareth's brother?"

"Lord Takoire II."

* * *

Koiray stumbled backward as the words set in, and he stared at the woman open-mouthed. "What did you say?"

She shook her head sadly. "Lord Takoire II was the elder son of Lord Marshal Takoire I. The city was heart broken at the news."

"What about his summoner? Do you know her name?"

The woman suddenly stopped. "I never told you the summoner was a woman…"

"Please…"

"Lord Sareth called her High Summoner Lenne."

The young man swallowed hard. "What happened to them?"

The old mage looked around nervously before she continued. "Takoire II was captured after the attack but escaped more than six months later. The high summoner was never caught."

Koiray nodded his head, only because he wasn't sure what else to do. "I want... I want to thank you for your kindness, but I'm sure there are others who need your help more than I do." She eyed him carefully, still unsure. "Do you know where I could find out more?"

"Bevelle."

"Do you know when the next airship leaves?"

The woman shook her head. "There are no airships any longer; Yevon has banned that form of machine. But I know there's a ship headed straight for Luca in an hour." Koiray began to leave, but the woman grabbed him by the sleeve. "Wait, you're confused. Stay here."

"I can take care of myself, thank you."

"At least tell me your name."

He turned back to her; his eyes filled with confliction. "Takoire III."

* * *

He didn't know why he had told her his full name of Takoire III and not Koiray. From what he knew, it probably hadn't been a good idea, but it was too late to do anything about it now. She hadn't said a word after that, and Koiray had soon found himself wandering the island until he stumbled on the ship port.

The ride was more uncomfortable than any he had ever taken before, and Koiray was finding it hard to find the deep sleep he so desperately wanted.

It wasn't that he actually needed sleep; he had only just woken a few hours earlier. He wanted sleep because it was a sanctuary from all competent train of thought.

He knew virtually nothing of his father's family, and it had always been a touchy subject in his parents' house, so he had let the subject drop and had even forgotten about it. But now it plagued his every thought.

The idea didn't seem plausible. There was no way his parents were murderers. It went against everything they stood for and had taught him. They couldn't murder anyone… let alone family. They wouldn't…

Damn it all! What was happening to him? For the first time in his life he was angrier than he had ever been, and that rage was aimed at his parents.

What was happening couldn't be happening. It was impossible. But the people who he had come into contact with all seemed perfectly honest. Why would they lie to him? What would they gain from it? But it couldn't be true. _It was not possible _for him to be where he was.

Yevon? Sin? Sin's toxin?

The only reasonable explanation he could come up with was that this wasn't the Eternal Calm anymore. He was in the time of Sin. But that had ended over fifty years ago and near thirty years before he was even born.

_This isn't possible._

But he had heard stories… Legends that somehow involved his parents.

* * *

"_Hey, Mom?"_

"_Yeah?"  
_

"_What's the Summoner of Yore?"_

_Lenne stopped what she was doing and turned from her to desk to her son sitting on the floor next to her. For the afternoon, Lenne had borrowed her husband's den in order to work on the sphere station for a presentation set for the next council session. Only a moment before, the high summoner had been appreciating a sphere on her husband's desk projecting an image taken moments after Koiray's birth. Garren had taken it right after the mage had handed Koiray to Lenne's waiting arms. As she had fawned over her newborn son, Takoire fawned over her, kissing her on the head._

_It was nine years later, and Koiray had just turned nine a few months before. She pet him on the head affectionately as he looked up at her with his stormy gray eyes filled with innocent curiosity. "Where did you hear that?" she asked._

_Koiray shrugged harmlessly. "Hara told me about it because she heard something in the temple, but she didn't know what it was either."_

"_Well… the Summoner of Yore is a very old legend that was given to us by your ancestor. The Summoner of Yore was a person who was supposed to put things to the way they used to be."_

"_Then who's the Guardian of the Ages?"_

_Lenne shifted uncomfortably. "The Guardian of the Ages was supposed to be the Summoner of Yore's personal guardian. He was supposed to help her fix things."_

"_Hara said they're supposed to fall in love, too!"_

_The high summoner smiled softly as she looked down on her son. "Yes, they are."_

"_Like you and daddy!" Koiray suddenly burst out._

_Lenne laughed. "Yes, like your daddy and I." She paused. "Does your friend Hara still want to be a summoner?"_

_Koiray nodded eagerly. "Yep! And I'm gonna be a city guardian! I want to protect people!"_

_Placing a soft hand on her son's face, Lenne's smile grew wider as she looked into her son's eyes. "You have no idea how much you're like your father."_

* * *

He grimaced, handing the teller his three thousand gil. Crimson Knights and guardians usually only wore a single weapon and a few potions during duty for emergencies only. But he didn't have either on him. He had been going to dinner, not reporting for duty.

The teller smiled back and nodded as he handed Koiray the bag and two swords, watching as the young man sheathed the latter on his back. "Say, those are some strange clothes you're wearing, sir."

Koiray shrugged. "Apparently."

"Where you from?"

"Don't know."

"What do you do?"

"Don't know that either."

"….What's your name?"

"Koiray."

The teller scratched his head. "Sounds like you got a full blast of Sin's toxin."

"Apparently." He slung the bag over his shoulder and nodded. "Thank you."

"Good luck with that toxin, sir," the teller answered. "Pray to Yevon hard enough, and you'll be fine."

Koiray nodded again and headed out the door. He knew where he was from and what he did for a living; he just didn't feel like answering. It was all so confusing. Then again… he felt like he didn't know himself anymore.

It was so small and primitive… the city of Luca that is. It wasn't hard to find the stairs leading to the Mi'ihen Highroad after some time; they were right above the city.

The minute he stepped off from the main city and onto the highroad, fiends attacked him left and right. He had never worked so hard in his entire life… except for once; guardian basic training in Zanarkand.

Funny… his dad had run that course. The most intensive training there was in Spira. Four months of hell as all the trainees liked to call it. But of all the trainees, his father had pushed him the hardest. In the beginning, he hated his dad for it, but then he finally understood why. His father was well aware of the unfair reputation being burdened on his shoulders as the son of the legendary High Summoner Lenne and Sir Takoire II, and by being pushing harder than everyone else, Koiray was being given a chance to prove himself on his own worth.

But what if he was burdened again… this time with something he wouldn't be able to escape?

He lunged at another three fiends with his two swords and stabbed at the basilisk fiend a second time before it erupted in a burst of pyreflies. He looked around, deciding that this was as good a spot as any for a quick stop. Settling himself at the base of old ruins, Koiray reached for his canteen of water as he took care not to drink too much at once.

The sun was beginning to go down, and Koiray decided he would stay there for the night. He wasn't a deep sleeper, he never had been, so fiends wouldn't prove to be a problem if they decided to suddenly surprise him. But mostly his head still felt a little off.

It was all so much to take in. There was no doubt in his mind that somehow, he was in the time of Sin. But how? And how could anyone ever call his parents murderers?

* * *

"_Congratulations, you survived basic training, otherwise known as the week of hell. All of you are now full city or summoner guardians!" The man smiled. "You will all receive your orders and must report for duty in one week! Dismissed!" Takoire finished cheerfully to the group of forty new guardians._

_The haze of blue and black uniforms disbanded with a cheer, and the congregation made up of senior summoner guardians, Crimson Knights, Sir Takoire II, former Crimson Knight of Bevelle Garren, and the current Crimson Knight of Bevelle Xieron stood watching the them. _

_One in particular approached the elder group with a salute as Takoire casually saluted back. The new guardian could be considered one of the younger recruits being only sixteen, but it hadn't stopped him from graduating at the top of his class as a city guardian. His light brown hair had been cut shortly for basic training and was beginning to grow awkwardly back. "Sir, I wanted to… to-"_

_Takoire cut him off. "You don't have to call me sir anymore, Koiray. Training's over."_

_Koiray squirmed unsurely. "Right… Uh, Dad? I just wanted to apologize for getting mad at you. I didn't understand."_

_Garren smiled nearby as he looked to his friend's reaction._

"_Don't worry about it," Takoire returned, "as long as you don't forget." His son nodded. "I was in a situation a lot like yours growing up. My father was something like the Crimson Knight of Bevelle, and I was expected to follow his footsteps. It was hard creating an identity for myself."_

"_My grandfather?"_

"_Yeah. Your grandfather was a stern man. I could never figure out what he was thinking. When you were born, I was afraid that I'd turn out like him as a father, and I didn't want us to have a relationship like that."_

"_Are you kidding?" Koiray responded. "You're a complete goofball! But… I just wanted to say thanks, for everything."_

_Takoire ruffled his son's awkwardly cut hair. "No worries."_

* * *

Koiray stirred in his sleep. "Takoire I was the lord marshal of Bevelle…"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

That's about it for this week.

Please R&R


	6. Chapter Five

**A Generation of Legacies  
****Chapter Five**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X, X-2, or any of its characters

**Last Time:**

Koiray stirred in his sleep. "Takoire I was the lord marshal of Bevelle…"

It seemed that Koiray's headache had disappeared to the point that he could have thought it never existed.

Seventeen fiends had attacked him the night he slept on the Mi'ihen Highroad. Regardless to say, he didn't get much sleep that night.

The following day had been spent going through Djose and across the Moonflow. He stayed the night at the travel station on the opposite side of the Moonflow and had started back up again at the crack of dawn.

The Deputy Crimson Knight now found himself deep in the Macalania Woods, an area he was completely unfamiliar with. There were no woods in his time, in fact, as the city grew, the area was slowly becoming part of Bevelle.

There had to be answers to his questions somewhere… and so far his best bet was the heart of Spira, Bevelle. Although having to walk from Luca to Bevelle, Koiray discovered he had a lot of time to think and remember.

* * *

"_Agh!" _

_Koiray came crashing to the ground but rolled out of the way at the last minute, avoiding his father's sword. Brushing the hair from his eyes, Koiray grimaced and lunged himself at his father again. Keeping the sword in his left hand in a defensive position, he attacked with the sword in his right._

_Takoire held him off with ease, but there was no doubt in his mind that his son, almost thirteen, could easily fight any full city guardian as he was now. Koiray was strong and fast, he just needed to…_

_The summoner guardian quickly brought down the hilt of his sword to Koiray's wrist, giving him an opportunity to take his son's sword as his own. Takoire quickly brought the two swords down before Koiray recovered, trapping his opponent so that he was unable to move._

_Takoire nodded, withdrawing as he tossed his son's sword back to him, and sheathing his own. "Think outside the box. You're good, Koiray, but you still don't have the right mindset."_

_Together, they stood in the upper ruins that over looked the ocean. The uneven ground and unconventional surroundings aided in training, Takoire often argued. It was thing to fight in an area you knew completely, but another to fight in an area that seemed to be constantly changing._

_Koiray pouted and brushed his hair back. "What do you mean? I've changed everything you told me to!"_

"_Yeah," his father answered, "but you don't have the right mindset yet. The way you are now, when you see my attack, you have to consciously think about what you're going to do next. It should all be instinct."_

"_How do I learn that?"_

_Takoire smirked, ruffling Koiray's hair. "You can't. It just takes time before you can learn to harness it to your advantage." He laughed. "You need a haircut; you can't fight like that."_

_Koiray rolled his eyes, lifted his father's hand from his head, and stared at the ring on his finger. "Well what about you? That thing's distracting."_

"_I've learned to ignore it."_

"_Can't I just ignore my hair?"_

_Takoire shook his head, laughing softly. "No, you can't. I can ignore the ring because it's not always in my eyes."_

"_But why don't you ever take it off?"_

_The man suddenly became serious and looked down at his hand again. "Because I'm afraid I'd lose it, and that… would be bad."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because… it's special."_

"_Why?"_

_Takoire exhaled deeply and turned to his son. "Because my dad gave it to me."_

"_Just that ring?"  
_

"_Well… my brother got one, too." He sighed. "Come on, we need to get home so I can cook dinner before your mom starts to."_

* * *

It had taken several hours to navigate the maze of the Macalania Woods, and he was forced to take down no less than a dozen fiends in the process. He was tired, thirsty, and desperately needed a shower. His uniform was rumpled and barely looked presentable.

As he entered Bevelle, he was left in awe. Koiray's overall impression of this time was primitive. Everything about it was primitive. But not Bevelle. The city of Bevelle stood at its full glory, and everything was covered in Yevon iconology.

It wasn't hard to find the temple; it was the center of the city. But it wasn't the temple he knew; it was something completely different.

There were people all over inside the main part of the temple, and Koiray found himself approaching an elderly dignified looking man.

"Can I help you, young man?"

"I need information on the Summoner of Yore and the Guardian of the Ages."

People stopped and turned, and Koiray was beginning to slowly become accustomed to the prickly feeling at the back of his neck as a result.

The man turned back to him. "Young man, you know it is forbidden to speak such things and sacrilege do so in this temple: the heart of all Spira."

"It's only forbidden because the clergy doesn't want people to learn the truth. There has to be records somewhere, I just want to see them."

"Young man, I'm telling you there are no records. This is a place of prayer."

"Excuse me, Father Eton," another Yevon priest interrupted and touched him on the shoulder, "I happen to have a friend who's worried about this young man. He was exposed to Sin's toxin in the recent attack on Besaid. When he awoke he disappeared to come here without a word." The new priest led him away. "Come, Kyan, let's get you fixed up." As they grew farther and farther away from the original priest, the new priest spoke in a different tone. "Don't say anything else until we're inside my room."

The man continued to lead them through the corridors, each one becoming more and more narrow. Finally, though, the man opened a door to one of the rooms. The room was of medium size and quite simple. Everything in this city seemed to be maroon… including this room's walls. The only furniture in the room was a lone bed, desk, and chair.

The man looked calm, and it was the first time that Koiray was able to fully look at him. He wasn't as old as Koiray first thought, in fact, the Yevon priest looked to be around the age of his parents, if not slightly older. He was dressed in a similar outfit to the man Koiray had confronted earlier of thick robes with every Yevon icon imaginable thrown on. Red hair had been cut short and neatly but still managed to look slightly unruly.

"Who the hell are you?" Koiray suddenly burst out.

"My name is Alor," the man answered calmly. "I'm a friend."

"How do I know that?"

"The woman who took care of you in Besaid, she's a personal friend of mine. I wasn't lying when I said she told me you were coming. Please, sit," he insisted.

Koiray remained suspicious.

Alor shrugged. "She also mentioned that your name was Takoire III. That's not a name you want to be spreading around here." The young man turned away and sat on the desk's chair across from the priest. "And she also mentioned that your father had a brother named Sareth." Alor sighed and frowned. "I could be killed by the clergy if what I tell you leaves this room… I was once a resident of Zanarkand. I fact, I protected their heir, High Summoner Yunalesca. I was her head guardian. I can see by the expression on your face that this doesn't mean anything to you…"

"Why are you telling me this if you could be killed?"

"Because I met them, and I know enough about them to know I can trust you."

"Met who?"

The man laughed. "Your parents." Koiray's head shot up. "High Summoner Lenne and Sir Takoire II."

Koiray shook his head. "That's impossible."

"I take it then I'm right. I surmised as much… but I did meet them. I happened to be a huge blitzball fan of your father." He swallowed hard. "I never believed the things that Maester Yevon said about them. Yunalesca never did either, and Zaon would never stand for it."

"Zaon…"

"Once the aeons had rebuked us and Maester Yevon became Sin, Yunalesca discharged myself and two others as her guardians to defeat Sin with Zaon. I never saw them alive again…"

The Deputy Crimson Knight found the words caught in his throat. "Zanarkand…? Yunalesca…? Then… how the hell are you here? Weren't they enemies?"

"When Zanarkand was fully destroyed by Sin, all their records were lost as well, and I came here." He sighed. "This is how I help people now… How are your parents? I hope they're all right."

Koiray nodded but still found it hard to believe what he was hearing. "Last time I checked they were. Mom's acting as an advisor to the Council of Factions and dad's an advisor the Council of Guardians."

"Council of Factions? Guardians?" Alor shook his head softly and chuckled. "I guess your father did make it…"

"Make it?"

Alor stood, rubbing his eyes, and opened a closet in the wall Koiray had somehow missed. "To High Summoner Lenne's time. Well… they never told me exactly, but after Kiron returned, he told me more about your parents, and I put it together."

Koiray listened on, becoming more and more confused with each passing syllable. "Kiron?"

"Yes, Kiron, Seru, and Zaon. Kiron was Yunalesca's only brother, but he's been erased from history because he failed the Cheribum's test. But once I became a Yevon priest, I learned more about your parents and their parts in the Prophecies of Lore."

"My parents? The Prophecies of Lore?"

Alor nodded, finally turning around with clothes in his hands. "The Summoner of Yore Lenne and the Guardian of the Ages Takoire." Koiray stayed silent as the realization began to sink into the older man. "You don't know, do you?"

Koiray couldn't say anything.


	7. Chapter Six

**A Generation of Legacies  
****Chapter Six**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X, X-2, or any of its characters

**Last Time:**

Koiray listened on, becoming more and more confused with each passing syllable. "Kiron?"

"Yes, Kiron, Seru, and Zaon. Kiron was Yunalesca's only brother, but he's been erased from history because he failed the Cheribum's test. But once I became a Yevon priest, I learned more about your parents and their parts in the Prophecies of Lore."

"My parents? The Prophecies of Lore?"

Alor nodded, finally turning around with clothes in his hands. "The Summoner of Yore Lenne and the Guardian of the Ages Takoire." Koiray stayed silent as the realization began to sink into the older man. "You don know, do you?"

Koiray couldn't say anything.

* * *

"You don't know, do you?" Alor repeated.

Koiray struggled for words. "W-What am I doing here? How am I here? This isn't possible! Who the hell are my parents? Who the hell am I?"

The Yevon priest stood speechless with a look of complete disbelief written on his face. "They never told you?"

"Told me what?"

"Your father was the son of Lord Marshal Takoire I and the brother of Lord Sareth."

Koiray shook his head. "That's impossible. I'm in the time of Sin, my parents aren't even born yet, and everyone talks about Yunalesca like she just died! That was over a thousand years ago!"

"Your mother might not have been born, but your father certainly was. As for Yunalesca, her death is only on everyone's mind because Sin has returned, and we were under the impression that she had defeated it once and for all," Alor insisted.

"_But it's impossible_," Koiray repeated. "How can my dad be from a thousand years in the past? How the hell can I be here?"

Alor made his way past the young man to a space in the wall, pulling out clothes at random. "Do you know of the Prophecies of Lore?"

The Deputy Crimson Knight bit his bottom lip. "I've heard of them, but I don't know exactly. My parents always dismissed them as stories when I was a kid."

"Perhaps all the better."

"All the better! I don't know who my parents are anymore! I don't know who_ I_ am!"

The Yevon priest placed a hand on his shoulder. "Breathe." He handed him the clothes. "Go straight down the hall and make a left on the fifth door and take a shower. You'll feel better; I promise. Here are some clothes. I'll explain everything I can to you when you come back."

* * *

He did feel slightly better, refreshed, and able to approach the current situation with a clearer mind. The clothes Alor had given him were plain, to say the least. They weren't tattered, but it was obvious that they had been repaired several times over. The pants were a light brown, and his button up shirt was of a similar shade. The shirt itself proved to be slightly big on him, and Koiray had been forced to roll up the sleeves as well as tuck the excess pant cloth into his boots to keep from tripping.

Knocking back on Alor's closed door, he grimaced.

"Come in," he heard Alor's voice say, "but shut the door quickly."

Koiray did as he was told and turned to see Alor working on much more than just a simple, wooden desk. It looked similar to the sphere stations that were commonplace in his time. But…

"I thought Yevon didn't allow machines."

Alor laughed. "They don't. Sit down." Again, Koiray did as he was told. "Okay, Takoire, what do you want to know first?"

"Koiray," the young man answered. "I don't really like being called Takoire all that much."

"Koiray? Who gave you that name?"

He swallowed hard. "My dad. My mom was the one who named me. I hear stories that my dad actually didn't want to name me after him, but my mom won out."

"Mothers generally do." Alor nodded. "Koiray it is then. How can I help you?"

The young man nodded. "Tell me who my dad is."

"Before the time of Sin," Alor began, "there were two royal families in Spira: those of Zanarkand and Bevelle. The last maester, or leader, of Bevelle was Arheist, whose brother, Lord Takoire I, was the lord marshal of the time. Lord Takoire I had two sons: Takoire II and Sareth. Takoire II was set to succeed his father as lord marshal, but he ran away from Bevelle after he turned thirteen. He came to Zanarkand and sought sanctuary from Maester Yevon in order to begin a new life as a blitzball player for the Zanarkand Abes. And he stayed that way until he met your mother."

Koiray shook his head. "My mom?"

Alor nodded. "Your father became her guardian and went with her on her pilgrimage. That's how they met Kiron, Seru, and Zaon. Eventually, though, they came to Bevelle, and your father was forced to reveal his former identity. At least, that's what I was led to believe from Seru."

"I'm sorry," the young man interrupted, "but… who's Seru?"

"It's all right. She was one of Kiron's guardians and a personal friend of both me and your parents…" His voice sounded nostalgic. "Where was I…? Oh… this is where things start getting fuzzy. Kiron failed the Cheribum's test and started a chain of events, although, his name has been erased from history. Seru died with him as one of his guardians, but somehow Zaon survived. I tried to find out what happened from him, but he would never talk about it. After that, the entire Bevelle royal family was murdered, your father was captured, your mother disappeared, and Sareth took power and blamed the murders on your parents."

The Deputy Crimson Knight swallowed hard. "Then how is this all possible? How am I possible?"

Alor typed into the station, and a larger screen was projected onto a far wall for Koiray to see. "You wanted to know what the Summoner of Yore was?"

_The Prophecy of the Summoner of Yore_

_A side of the symmetry will be revealed  
__Then shall the other, yet things will not yet come to balance _

_One, the summoner of yore, bringer of peace to Spira  
__The other, guardian of the ages, protector of all_

_At a time when Spira falls into chaos at the arrival of old friends  
__A summoner of yore shall spring forth_

_Born from two who brought the end of a self-destructive force  
__A gifted magus and yet an omnipotent warrior_

_Upon their arrival in the city that never sleeps  
__The summoner extricated strangers from danger and gained an ally  
__Becoming their guardian and guardian of ages  
__Together they embarked on a journey_

_Learning of ways long gone  
__Bringing forth creatures the like of which had never been seen  
__And discovering old legends  
__Forgotten by the mouth of man _

_Their eyes will remain closed to what is the future as their world crumbles around them  
__Leaving them in the thickest of fogs_

_Their journey ending in the realm of the Cheribum_  
_And returning from whence they came  
__The summoner of yore will rectify that which has been forgotten  
__And most all will come into balance  
__Except the summoner of yore_

_Before all things can be made right  
__An enemy will emerge  
__One who will determine the balance in Spira  
__Tranquility  
__Chaos_

_The ocean, an unending presence  
__The sun, to watch over it  
__And the moon, to keep it steady _

"You're telling me this is supposed to be my mom?" Koiray said.

Alor shrugged. "I can only surmise as much. I was told by Seru that the prophecy fit High Summoner Lenne perfectly."

"My mom-"

"Don't tell me anything about the future, Koiray. It's best I don't know anything."

The young man nodded. "Fine, but that still doesn't explain me."

Alor put up a new screen in addition to the on that already was. "This one involved your father."

_The Guardian of the Age's Prophecy_

_A side of the symmetry will be revealed  
__Then shall the other, yet things will not yet come to balance _

_One, the summoner of yore, bringer of peace to Spira  
__The other, guardian of the ages, protector of all_

_Given all they could want at the moment of birth  
__But what was given, was not what the guardian of ages hoped for  
__And so they led a life too small for their destiny_

_Watching from afar  
__Discovering the forgotten  
__Learning of ways that have not yet been  
__Fulfilling their role in the universe_

_Overcoming obstacles once thought gone  
__The guardian of the ages must face their past  
__The future and past crashing together  
__Determining their path_

_Loneliness, expectations, ignorance  
__All the guardian of the ages has ever known  
__Except for a small glimpse of true happiness  
__That must be taken away_

_Searching for something that should not be found  
__Defying the ways of the natural order  
__The guardian of the ages wants something other than what they have known  
__But knows they should not have it_

_Inner turmoil will confuse them  
__Two ideas colliding within them  
__A choice must be made  
__Only through free will can the right path be selected_

"Many scholars once believed that the guardian of the ages had the ability to travel through time, which explains you," Alor added.

Koiray shook his head. "I thought you said this prophecy was about my dad, not me."

"You could have inherited his ability," the older man answered.

"Time travel…? It's not possible. It can't be."

"If it's not possible, then I suppose you're just crazy," the priest answered, touching the sphere on the desk, causing every piece of significant technology to disappear in compartments Koiray hadn't previously noticed.

The young man ran his hands through his hair. "Would you answer one more question for me?" Alor nodded. "Who is Sareth?"

Alor leaned back into the desk chair and sighed. "That is a very complicated question. Let's start with something simple. He was your father's brother. I suppose that made him your uncle."

"My mom mentioned his name once, and my dad went crazy… I was only ten at the time, but I'd never seen him so angry," Koiray admitted.

"Sareth was the one who inherited the throne of Bevelle at the royal family was killed. But it is true that Spira only went to war after he did so." Koiray let his head fall between his knees as he sat on the bed and groaned in frustration. "Although, I do think there is one thing you should know."

Koiray rubbed his already red eyes. "What?"

"About two and a half years into the war, Bevelle began to show signs of a willingness for peace; a fact that history conveniently forgot."

"Was this before or after the fayth aeons were created?"

"Before."

Heaving a heavy sigh, the Deputy Crimson Knight tried to take it all in. "What happened after?"

"No one knows," the Yevon priest admitted. "All of a sudden Sareth's tactics became vicious, and Maester Yevon was forced to create the fayth aeons; but Sareth died in a battle over the city of Djose only a month before Sin was created." Alor paused, placing a comforting hand on Koiray's shoulder. "I can't imagine how difficult this is for you, learning about a whole other part of you… and from a complete stranger no less."

"You don't think my parents are murderers?" Koiray suddenly asked, looking up.

Alor shook his head. "Not for a second… Why don't I leave you alone for a bit? I'm sure you have a lot on your mind."

The older man did just that, shutting the door behind him and leaving Koiray in solitude.

For some reason, Koiray had always had an excellent memory. It wasn't just the ability to remember little details about how many guardians were posted in Besaid or his parents anniversary… but something else entirely. It was more than just being able to recall an obscure detail in vivid detail… if he concentrated hard enough, it was like he was reliving it.

* * *

_Koiray was no more than four as he stood inside his father's private den. He had come home a little earlier than expected with his Aunt Gaia, who was busy talking with his mother in the kitchen. His dad, on the other hand, was nowhere to be seen._

_Normally, Koiray was never let inside the room for the reason that things could be lost or misplaced… but all children are curious, and young Koiray was no exception._

_There was no reason for this room to be special because there was nothing special about it. The room's walls were painted an ocean blue and spheres of family and friends were mounted across the walls. There was a sphere station in the middle of the room built into a glass desk. Opposite the desk was a sphere screen that hung on the wall._

_Koiray suddenly tripped as he looked around and grabbed for one of the handles of his father's desk, pulling it open. The young boy jumped in surprise; his father always left that drawer locked. Curiously, he peeked inside, expecting to find something exciting such as a weapon or a trove of treasure, but instead was disappointed to find a lone sphere._

_He pulled it out, holding it in the palm of his hand. It suddenly projected an image, and Koiray was left in wonderment; for they were people he had never seen._

_The sphere projected on a far wall a group of dignified looking people. A man looking to be in his late forties stood in the center with short, neat, fair brown hair with numerous streaks of gray embedded in it. He wore formal clothes of deep purple, a rustic gold chain hung from his shoulder, and four different colored ships were divided and fastened onto his shoulders. Next to him was a woman dressed in similar purple clothing, with the exception of the chips and chain, and had flowing deep brown hair. Between them stood a young man dressed in clothes that Koiray noticed looked similar to summoner trainee clothing._

_Next to them stood four more figures. Heading them looked to be some kind of military man with his black hair cut in a similar style to the other. His purple clothes associated him with the others, although he had a red sash fastened across his chest. On the man's right was a woman with perfectly straight purple hair and serene looking gray eyes. In front of the two were two other young men of similar age, looking to be around thirteen. One appeared slightly older and dressed similarly to the older man standing behind him. His black hair was cut neatly, and he wore a silver ring on his finger. The young man next to him had a similar ring and clothes, but he wore his dark purple hair slightly rakishly. _

_They both had startlingly familiar stormy gray eyes._

* * *

Koiray sat on the bed; his back leaning against the wall. Alor had left the room hours earlier with instructions not to go anywhere. Recalling so many memories, Koiray had slowly fallen asleep with both of his swords leaning against him.

Suddenly, Alor came rushing through the doors as Koiray quickly reacted by pulling both his swords and bringing them within a hair's width of his neck.

"Koiray," Alor said calmly, "it's all right. It's just me."

Nodding, the Deputy Crimson Knight withdrew and sheathed his swords back. "Sorry."

Alor shook his head. "That's not what I'm concerned with. That idiot Eton reported you. Come, we need to get you out of here, now…"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Hey everybody, what's new?  
Here's another chapter  
Kudos for Jezzi for being the wonderful BETA that she won't admit herself to be  
And if anybody's wondering where Alor came from, you'll recognize him if you read the one-shot off of A Generation of Aeons

Please review, they really push me forward and even a simple great chapter would be appreciated


	8. Chapter Seven

**A Generation of Legacies  
****Chapter Seven**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X, X-2, or any of its characters

**Last Time:**

Koiray sat on the bed; his back leaning against the wall. Alor had left the room hours earlier with instructions not to go anywhere. Recalling back so many memories, he had slowly fallen asleep with both of his swords leaning against him.

Suddenly, Alor came rushing through the doors as Koiray quickly reacted by pulling both his swords and bringing them within a hair's width of his neck.

"Koiray," Alor said calmly, "it's all right. It's just me."

Nodding, the Deputy Crimson Knight withdrew and sheathed his swords back. "Sorry."

Alor shook his head. "That's not what I'm concerned with. That idiot Eton reported you. Come, we need to get you out of here, now…"

* * *

Koiray didn't say anything in response, but only nodded, signaling that he understood.

"I would take you out myself, but I'm afraid that would attract too much attention," Alor said. "I had your clothes washed but be sure not to wear them in the city. What you've got on now should be common enough, if not too common. Try to act inconspicuous." Alor put a brown parcel in Koiray's small pack and handed it to him. "I've put a few more potions in there and some gil, too. Good luck."

Taking it in his hands, the young man nodded. "Thank you… for everything. I don't know how I can ever repay you."

Alor smiled. "It's the least I could do… You should go before word spreads about you."

With one last glance, Koiray went out the door and walked down the hall. He appeared completely calm and unimpressive. Random eyes would take little notice of him as he finally came upon the main entrance to the temple.

"You! Turn around!"

Koiray stopped himself from freezing and stopped calmly at the voice's command.

"Turn around! Turn around and face me!"

The young man began to comply before bolting into an all out run. He heard the footsteps begin to run after him and increase in number. Closing his eyes as he ran, Koiray turned on the switch in his mind that his father had taught him to find and gained a burst of new energy to run even faster.

Then something completely unexpected happened.

Not only did he go faster, but everything else became slower. Time seemed to slow for him as Koiray suddenly stopped and looked behind in confusion. The warrior monks still chased him, but it looked as if they were moving in slow motion. A distinct pressure overcame him as he held his hand. He felt completely powerless, falling to his knees.

"Aaahhh!"

Time traded between a fast and slow pace as Koiray continued to yell out… until he was gone from sight.

* * *

"Aaahhh!"

"Koiray! Koiray!"

Someone was shaking him as the pain began to subside from his mind.

Koiray looked up to see the face of his Uncle Garren as he looked around, panic-stricken. "Where am I? When am I? How long have I been gone?"

Garren shook his head and helped Koiray to sit up. "Almost three weeks now… I have a bad habit of finding your family randomly appearing in Bevelle screaming… What happened to you?"

"Three… Three weeks!" The young man shook his head, struggling to stand. "I've only been gone a few days. How could I have been gone for three weeks!"

"Don't try to get up too fast," Garren cautioned. "I can go get help."

Koiray grabbed his sleeve. "I'm fine," he insisted, getting on his feet. "It's a big blur. First I was in this… time… with Sin, and then I wasn't, and then these warrior monks started coming after me because I asked about the Prophecies of Lore…"

Garren froze. "The Prophecies of Lore…? How do you know about that?"

The Deputy Crimson Knight turned and spoke in a completely different voice. "Where are my parents?"

"They're here, in Bevelle. There's a council session set to start tomorrow."

Koiray didn't answer but instead began to march off. Garren ran after him with a concerned look, calling out, "Koiray! Koiray, where are you going?"

His body felt exhausted beyond all belief, but somehow, he found the energy to keep going. Ducking into one of the apartment sectors, Koiray entered one of the larger buildings with Garren following behind. The young man launched himself up a set of steps and swung his body in front of one particular door.

"Koiray, why don't you stop and think about this?" Garren asked, trying to help calm him. "You're obviously confused. Why don't you take a minute and figure it all out?"

Koiray turned to him. "You know… I've been hearing that a lot lately, and I'm sick of it." He raised his hand to press his thumb to the plate by the door, but the door slid open anyway, revealing his mother. A look of happiness quickly caught her face but faded away as she found her son's expression. "Where is he?"

Lenne looked up at him, obviously at a loss for words. "Who?" she asked. "Your dad? Why? What's wrong? What's happened to you?"

"Where is he?" Koiray continued to demand.

"Lenne?" Takoire's voice sounded, "what's going on out there?"

Without a word, Koiray made his way past and into the apartment. Calmly walking to the door was Takoire, his hair neatly cut, his black guardian top half-buttoned, and his hands in the process of buttoning his cuffs.

The guardian's face cracked into a smile. "Koiray, w-where have you been? We looked all over for you… No one could find you."

He received no answer, instead, Koiray charged at him without warning. "You lying bastard!"

Koiray swung out a fist at his father that connected. Taking advantage of his element of surprise, Koiray grabbed for Takoire's head as he brought up his own knee. Instead, the older guardian lifted his own arm to block his son's and twisted is behind Koiray's back, pushing his son into the wall.

"Liar!" Koiray yelled out again, struggling for freedom.

Conflict was clearly written on Takoire's face as he maintained his position. "Koiray, what's the matter with you?"

The young man's eyes were ablaze. "Did you kill them?"

"Kill who?"

"Your family," the young man answered bitterly.

Takoire suddenly loosened his grip, stepping back slowly. "What… What did you say?"

"The Bevelle royal family. Did you kill them?"

"Where did you hear that?" Lenne breathed, her voice shaking.

Koiray ran his hands through his hair and ruffled it in frustration. "The past few days… I've spent a thousand years ago. It doesn't make sense, but I know I'm not crazy… I know I'm not…"

The room became silent until Garren broke it awkwardly. "I was on my way to the guardian building when Koiray came out of nowhere in the middle of the square. He was just screaming out in pain. It looked like… It looked like when you guys used to have headaches…"

Takoire nodded. "Garren," he spoke slowly, "would you inform the council that Lenne and I will be taking a leave of absence until further notice?"

Without a word, Garren nodded and moved to another room.

Everyone left in the room was finding it hard to breathe: two parents who had kept a secret from their son his entire life and their son who had lost what grip of identity he once had.

"It was my brother," Takoire finally said, his voice half choked, "my brother, Sareth, who killed the family. He told Bevelle that it was your mom and I who did it, though." The older man paused. "I think it's time your mom and I told you who your family really is…"

* * *

It had taken hours for Lenne and Takoire to tell their story. Koiray, on the other hand, never spoke a word as he took it all in.

Dusk was beginning to set in, and the apartment's lights began to grow brighter to negate the darkness before Koiray began to speak.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

It was both a simple and complicated question. Simple because there was no hidden meaning in it; it was exactly what it was, no more and no less. Complicated because the best road isn't always the straight road, but Lenne and Takoire had suddenly realized that they had taken one turn too many.

"We wanted to protect you," Lenne answered. "No one should have to grow up knowing all of that. We wanted you to have as normal of a life as possible…"

"… we just didn't know that our past would effect you this way," Takoire finished. "What… What happened to you in the past few days? Hara… she called us saying that you had disappeared into thin air…"

Koiray shook his head, running his hands through his hair. "I don't- I don't remember… I was at her door, and the next thing I knew I was having this headache… and before I knew it I was in the past…"

"It doesn't make sense," Takoire answered. "I needed my ring, and I had to be on the Farplane for it to work. Not to mention I could only go forward."

"Where did this ability come from?" the son asked.

Lenne cleared her throat uncomfortably. "You and your father share a common ancestor… I've taught you everything I know about the aeons, haven't I? What are the domains of the aeons?"

"Suzaku is of the wind and sky," Koiray began to recite automatically. "Byakko is of flame and core. Genbu is of earth and land. Seiryu is of the water and sea. The Cheribum is of time and the natural order."

She nodded in approval. "There's one thing I didn't tell you, though. Over a thousand years ago, the Cheribum took on human form. He became a high summoner of Bevelle before the time of Sin and called himself Kokon. As a human, he also encountered something… something he never expected."

"What?"

"Kokon fell in love," Lenne responded. "In time, he married, fathered a child, and became your ancestor. His ability to manipulate time was inadvertently left in his blood line until your dad… and now you."

"How did you learn to control it?" Koiray asked, turning to the older man.

Takoire shook his head. "My situation was different than yours." He held up his hand, showing the silver ring. "I could travel because my blood allowed me to activate this ring, but I also needed to be on the Farplane. You… Koiray you don't use anything, and you don't need to be anywhere."

Koiray suddenly had a sharp intake of air as he stood up and looked down on his parents. "I'm… I'm going to call Baed and tell him I'm taking an official leave of absence until I figure this all out, then I'm going to call Hara and tell her I'm all right, and then I'm going to sleep."

"What happens if-" Lenne found she couldn't finish the simple sentence.

The son shook his head. "Then we'll see what happens. In the past few hours, you've redefined the past eighteen years of my life." Heading out the door, it slid open as he glanced back. "How much worse could it get?"

Koiray let the door close behind him as he made his way to the lift. It took him down with a whir until he was able to make his way out of the building's lobby.

He felt slightly better at the fact that he now knew that his parents weren't murderers… but they had kept _so much _from him. Just thinking about it made him feel angry…

A wave of dizziness suddenly came over him as he ducked into the nearest ally. He leaned his head against the wall, shrinking in pain.

"No… No…" Koiray moaned before crying out again.

He yelled out one last time before he disappeared from sight.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I've been asked a few times where Alor's from so I've decided to indulge you. Alor first appears in Chapter Seventeen of _Aeons _and is also mentioned briefly in my _Aeons _one-shot. And with that, I depart to leave you wanting the next chapter. Please please review.


	9. Chapter Eight

**A Generation of Legacies**

**Chapter Eight**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X, X-2, or any of its characters

**Last Time:**

The son shook his head. "Then we'll see what happens. In the past few hours, you've redefined the past eighteen years of my life." Heading out the door, it slid open as he glanced back. "How much worse could it get?"

Koiray let the door close behind him as he made his way to the lift. It took him down with a whir until he was able to make his way out of the building's lobby.

He felt slightly better at the fact that he now knew that his parents weren't murderers… but they had kept _so much _from him. Just thinking about it made him feel angry…

A wave of dizziness suddenly came over him as he ducked into the nearest ally. He leaned his head against the wall, shrinking in pain.

"No… No…" Koiray moaned before crying out again.

He yelled out one last time before he disappeared from sight.

* * *

Time seemed to rock back into place as Koiray's senses returned like a bullet, completely overwhelming him. He toppled backwards until his back slammed against a brick wall. Looking around, he found himself in a completely unfamiliar place.

"Shit…"

He turned again to see an elderly looking couple staring at him curiously from the main street. Koiray ground his teeth together awkwardly and waved. "Practicing my magic… It backfired on me…"

The couple frowned nervously, and the man began to lead them away.

Backfired was an understatement… Koiray frowned, and as soon as the two had disappeared, he ran out into the street. It looked the same as the last time he had vanished into Bevelle's history, but he couldn't be sure.

He couldn't rush back to the temple looking for Alor, so where could he go?

Turning around a little too quickly, Koiray found he had stumbled into something solid with an _umph_. Stepping back slightly, the young man turned see someone standing behind him. He looked to be the same age as himself and was dressed in what Koiray assumed to be normal Bevelle clothing. It was slightly on the simple side, with tan pants and a green and white top. His hair was a neat, light purple, and his eyes were a curious gray that looked to be helpful and friendly.

"Oh shit!" Koiray immediately began. "I am so sorry! I had no idea there was anybody behind me! I don't know what happened."

The young man looked at him with a half amused smile on his face and motioned with his hands towards Koiray. "It's all right. I'm fine. Don't concern yourself with my welfare."

He continued to shake his head. "I'm so sorry! Really, I feel bad. I didn't look where I was going, and I hit you. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," the stranger repeated. "Really, try not to worry yourself too much."

Koiray grinned sheepishly as he scratched his head. "Are you sure?"

"Quite."

"I mentioned I was sorry, right?"

The stranger just laughed softly. "Indeed."

Koiray opened his mouth to speak again but saw from the corner of his eye two warrior monks eyeing him suspiciously.

The man caught sight of it and cocked his head. "Maybe you're addressing the wrong person. Are you all right?"

"Sorry?"

He nodded his head in the direction of the patrolling warrior monks. "You seem a little on edge."

Koiray shook his head. "Me? No. I'm fine…"

"Are you sure?" the stranger continued, "because I was just headed home and was planning to have dinner. If you would like, you can join me."

The Deputy Crimson Knight looked at him unsurely.

The young man held out his hand. "I have nothing to gain by turning you in. I'm not exactly a fan of the warrior monks either… and if I do turn you in, I promise you can stalk me for the rest of my natural life. I'm Syan."

Koiray nodded and took it. "Koiray."

He felt slightly strange, getting help from two complete strangers in the past few days… at least, to him it had been a few days…

* * *

Syan's home was of medium size and near the temple. It was quite simple, made up of a bathroom, kitchen, and two bedrooms. It was also quite clean, Koiray noticed, sitting down at the dinner table. The young man called Syan had gone to the shelf and grabbed two glasses. "Water?"

Koiray nodded. "Sure." He continued to look around. "Do you live here by yourself?"

Syan shook his head, handing Koiray a glass. "I live with my father. I suppose since I'm turning eighteen in a few weeks I could be living on my own, but I worry about him. He works too much for someone his age."

"What does your dad do?"

"He's a mage in the temple."

"What about your mom?"

Syan grimaced. "….she died, giving birth to me."

Koiray put down the glass of water he had begun to bring to his lips awkwardly. "I… I'm… I'm sorry."

Syan shook his head. "It's all right. You did not know. Anyway, I never got a chance to really know her, so I can't be offended if someone brings her up. I don't miss her because I never knew her, but I miss having her. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah… Do you have any idea of what she was like?"

"Father says she was the kindest person he ever met and that she would always see the best in people, no matter what."

"At least you know what your parents are really like…" Koiray suddenly blurted out, unable to stop himself. "Just before I ran into you, I was coming from a huge fight with my parents… All my life they kept this secret from me, and it's like I don't even know them anymore…"

"Are you close with your parents?"

Koiray scoffed unsurely. "I was, but when I found out about that secret, I attacked my dad. I wasn't thinking when I did it, and now that I am, it was so stupid!"

Syan didn't answer right away, instead, he took another sip of water from his glass as he chose his words. "I would think it would be better to have a mother that you're mad at temporarily, than not having one at all…" He shrugged. "But that's just what I think. Although since I didn't have a mother growing up, I may be slightly bias."

"I don't know if it's going to be temporary, Syan…"

"What was so horrible about this secret?"

The Deputy Crimson Knight frowned. "It had to do with my dad's family. There's this whole other side to him I didn't know about. I'm just so confused about the whole thing, and I don't know what to do about it."

Syan frowned. "I wish I could help you; I really do…" He stood up and shuffled through various items on a far shelf mounted on the wall before sitting back down. Syan smiled as he sat, revealing a sphere that projected an image from the palm of his hand. "I think that sometimes, people hide things for a reason. I told you I don't know much about my mother… I'd like to, but my father never speaks of her. I think it's too painful for him. But sometimes I get so frustrated with him… There is so much I want to know, but I can't ask father because I'm afraid to hurt him."

Nodding in Syan's direction, Koiray pointed to the sphere. "Can I…?" His counterpart nodded as Koiray saw the image for himself. The sphere projected an image of a young woman who looked to be around the age of twenty. Her blonde hair was worn shortly to her shoulders and flowed as if the wind were blowing through it at the time the sphere was taken. Her bright green eyes were nothing but joy and kindness, and an equally bright smile greeted whoever happened to be watching the sphere. "She's beautiful."

"Yeah… unfortunately, I don't look a thing like her, and I don't look a thing like my father either. I still can't figure out where I came from…"

Koiray laughed. "Everyone says I look like my dad, hell, I'm even named after him."

"Your father's name is Koiray?"

"…Yeah."

Syan nodded again, taking the sphere back and taking one last glance before the image withdrew back into the small object. "Sometimes I'm kind of glad that my father doesn't tell me everything about her."

Koiray turned to him curiously. "Why? Don't you want to know everything you can?"

"Sure, but I think as her son, I have this image of her being the perfect person that no one could live up to, and now that I'm old enough to understand, she probably couldn't live up to the image I set for her either. Nobody's perfect, not even my mother. So, I guess by not telling me, my father's just protecting the image I have of her. It doesn't change who I am by knowing or not knowing what her life was like. This is my life now, and I control it, not her memories."

Koiray stayed silent at his words, thinking on them hard. Somehow, it made sense to him. It even made more sense for the situation he was in. It was true that his dad had hid what had happened to his family, but that didn't affect him. So why should it matter to him so much? His mom and dad did what they thought was right, and that should have been enough for him… but the only way to solve everything was to find a way home.

"Could I ask you a question?"

Syan shrugged. "I don't see the harm in it."

"What do you know of the time before Sin?"

His host gained a thoughtful pose. "Time before Sin… not much I'm afraid. I was taught that Sin appeared because of a war that took place between the royal families of Zanarkand and Bevelle."

The Deputy Crimson Knight laughed dryly. "Yeah… that's what I hear…"

The front door suddenly sounded and shook as a deep masculine voice was revealed behind. "Hello? Is anyone in there?"

The two young men suddenly froze. Standing up, Syan grabbed Koiray by the shirt as he opened a door to the side that revealed itself as a closet. Syan frowned. "Stay here and don't make a sound." Before Koiray could begin to respond, the door was shut in his face.

The only light that Koiray could make out was the crack at the bottom of the door. He could barely move without hitting something, and although the sounds behind the door were muffled, Koiray could still hear what was going on.

"Syan," the deep voice from earlier began, "where is your father?"

"Working at the temple," he answered. "I expect he'll be there for the next few days; he's helping to train new guardians, Sir Gant."

"Well, be wary. A patrol reported seeing a wanted criminal sometime this morning. He could be dangerous. They say he's about five eleven, light brown hair, has gray eyes, and carries two swords. Have you seen him?"

"No… I can't say I've seen anyone matching that description. I'm sorry." He paused. "If I may, Sir Gant, what is this man wanted for?"

"He's brainwashing innocent people and committing sacrilege against Yevon's name."

"So why have you come to my door?"

"He was seen in this area, and I thought your father should now about it."

"Well, I'll be sure to pass it along to him. Thank you, sir."

"Be sure it gets to him."

"Of course."

Koiray heard the monk's footsteps move to the door until they suddenly stopped.

"You said your father was at the temple?"

"Indeed."

"How long?"

"He left early this morning," Syan answered. "He hasn't been back since."

"Then why are there two glasses on your table?" the monk answered.

_Shit… _

Koiray suddenly tensed up and waited to hear what Syan would say in response.

"Oh no… You caught me, Sir Gant. Do you remember one of the apprentice summoners from the temple, Laika? Well… since my father's busy, I figured it would be all right if I were to have some company over… You understand, don't you, Sir Gant? It was harmless fun, really. Nothing happened…" He paused suddenly. "You won't tell father, will you? He'd kill me! Please don't tell him, Sir Gant! Please!"

The warrior monk simply grunted, and his footsteps changed from the hard wood of Syan's kitchen to the paved way in the street until the sound of the door closing followed. A moment later, Koiray was blinded by light and held up his hands to cover his eyes.

"Hm… light brown hair, five eleven, gray eyes, and two swords? You sound vaguely familiar, Koiray..."

He froze. It was true he knew virtually nothing of this Syan character. Could he have been unknowingly turned in? How could he have been so trusting? He had been trained better than this. But there was something about Syan that had given indications that he didn't care much for the situation that Koiray had found himself in. But what if Syan had the same amount of training he did? And could hide it just as well as Koiray?

As if sensing Koiray's sudden change of mood, Syan smiled. "Don't worry. If growing up surrounded by temple priests and warrior monks has taught me one thing, it's that they always have an over-inflated ego. You have nothing to fear from me."

Syan moved away and back into the kitchen as Koiray stared at him open-mouthed. "But… I thought you and that warrior monk…"

"Let me guess…" his host began, his voice tinted with amusement, "from my conversation with Sir Gant, you thought I was a complete pushover, didn't you, Koiray?"

The Deputy Crimson Knight opened his mouth but found it difficult to speak. "I…"

"It's called letting them think they're the ones in charge. As long as you do that, everything will work out fine." Koiray scratched his head, and Syan laughed. "Let me put it in more simple terms, we call it politics. I take it you don't have to put up with such things."

Koiray shook his head. "No. That was always my mom. She tried to keep me away from politics growing up."

Syan chuckled. "I wish my mom could have done that for me."

The front door suddenly knocked a second time, and the young men's gaze shot towards it. Wordlessly, Koiray moved back towards the closet as Syan moved to the front door. Syan suddenly moved back and threw the second glass into the sink as Koiray shut the door in front of him.

The Deputy Crimson Knight heard the front door click open and Syan's voice say, "Uncle Alor! What are you doing here?"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Okay, everyone, here's the deal. Most of us know that I update this story every Friday, but why do I do this? Because I'm just like the rest of you and get frustrated when someone doesn't update their fic for three months. But I'm seriously starting to reconsider my current situation. Most people review to get the author/authoress to update faster, but with this fic, such a thing is not necessary. I need to know that there are more than two people reading my fic every week. I need reviews and suggestions so that I can become a better writer. That's the main purpose of a review after all. Even if it's to criticize me, I don't care. In order to grow as a writer, I need feedback, and the way you give feedback on this site is through reviews. So please review.


	10. Chapter Nine

**A Generation of Legacies**

**Chapter Nine**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X, X-2, or any of its characters

**Last Time:**

The front door suddenly knocked a second time, and the young men's gaze shot towards it. Wordlessly, Koiray moved back towards the closet as Syan moved to the front door. Syan suddenly moved back and threw the second glass into the sink as Koiray shut the door in front of him.

The Deputy Crimson Knight heard the front door click open and Syan's voice say, "Uncle Alor! What are you doing here?"

* * *

Koiray's eyebrows furrowed at Syan's question and the mention of Alor's name.

"I was looking for your father, Syan. Do you know where he is?"

Judging from Alor's voice, he didn't sound any older or younger than how Koiray knew him. Was it possible for him to come back within the vicinity of somewhere he had already been? But even if he was in a time where Alor already knew of him, Koiray couldn't take the chance of changing anything. Who knew what could happen. In the brief amount of time Koiray had returned home, he had barely figured out anything. The simple version he could barely surmise was that he was the son of two prophesized figures, his parents' power had been passed to him, and he couldn't control it.

Nice…

"You and the rest of Bevelle," Syan's voice answered. "He left early this morning for the temple and said he probably wouldn't be back until tomorrow. Some training exercise for the guardian trainees."

"That man works harder than anyone else in the temple… I suppose I'll just have to find him myself later on. So, Syan, what have you been up to lately? Not too busy I hope."

"Not really."

"Still haven't decided what you want to start your apprenticeship on, now have you, Syan?"

"Are you going to start bothering me about it like the rest of the city?"

"Come now, Syan," Alor answered as Koiray heard a thump which he presumed to be a pat on the back, "you know that I would never do that, and your father wouldn't stand for it. Most fathers would have chosen an apprenticeship for their sons by now, but your father insists that you choose your own life. You should consider yourself lucky."

Koiray continued to listen from behind the closet door as he tried to keep his breathing even and unnoticeable. He moved his elbow back in an effort to be more comfortable, but instead, an object fell against the wooden door before him with a soft thud. He froze.

"What was that?" Alor began.

"Nothing, I'm sure," Syan quickly answered. "I was just cleaning up earlier, and I probably didn't put things away properly."

Soft footsteps approached the door, and Koiray silently hoped that Syan found a way to stop him. "I know you're a responsible young man, Syan, but no one likes to clean, let alone does it on their own when they don't have to."

Koiray bit his bottom lip and prayed to the Cheribum. If Alor hadn't met him yet… What would happen? The warrior monks were after him, but that didn't necessarily mean anything. He simply could have been mistaken for someone else. He could be five years before he met Alor for all he knew.

"Uncle Alor, it really isn't necessary."

Before Koiray could even take in another breath, a flood of light surrounded him and covered his eyes before they could adjust.

"Well now, Syan… harboring a fugitive? How very unlike you…" Alor began to comment.

Syan reached for him in a panic. "Uncle Alor, I can explain!"

Alor shook his head almost sadly. "And how unimaginative… the broom closet!" The priest smiled. "Koiray, come out here… I know you don't want to be caught by those warrior monks, but this is me we're talking about."

Koiray stepped out hesitantly as Syan watched in confusion. "You… know me?"

"Of course I know you," Alor answered. "It's only been four months."

"Four months? Then why are those guys still after me?"

Syan stared at them open-mouthed. "You two know each other?"

Alor nodded. "Yes. I'm a friend of Koiray's parents. When'd you get back into town, Koiray?"

He understood what Alor was asking. He was really asking how long he had been in this time. "About… maybe a few hours. Not long."

"Where did you come from?" Alor continued.

"Home."

"Syan," the Yevon priest suddenly turned, "you know what, I need to talk to your father sooner than I thought. Could you call your father up at the temple? Tell him I'm looking for him?"

The Bevelle native looked at both Alor and Koiray before nodding. "Of course. I'll be back in about ten or so minutes."

Alor smiled. "Thank you, Syan." The young man smiled back as he walked out the door, Alor and Koiray watching him. "Don't worry. Koiray and I promise not to throw too wild of a party until you return." Syan laughed and was gone. "Now, Koiray, how long was it from the last time you saw me, until now?"

Koiray shook his head sadly. "Being shoved through time kind of distorts what I hold as time but maybe about yesterday."

The Yevon priest's jaw dropped. "But… how can that be?"

"You tell me, Alor."

"Where have you been since you left this time?"

Koiray frowned. "Fifteen minutes after we did our little good-bye, I went back home. I was there for about a day, had things explained to me by mom and dad, then I had a headache, next thing I know, I'm in this time, and I ran into Syan. That's it."

Alor nodded thoughtfully. "So… did they tell you what you wanted to know?"

"Yeah… more or less. I'm just still trying to understand it all."

"Then would you mind if I asked you a question?"

Koiray shook his head. "Shoot."

"How can you travel through time?"

The young man laughed. "It's pretty complicated, but I'll do my best. From what my mom told me, it starts with the Cheribum and how he took human form."

If the Yevon priest had thought he could no longer be surprised, it seemed he had been gravely mistaken. "I'm sorry, Koiray, but did you say that the Cheribum took human form?"

"That's what my mom said," he answered. "She said about ten years after Bevelle was founded, the Cheribum became human as a high summoner for Bevelle. Eventually, my mother said that the Cheribum didn't want to go back to his form as an aeon because he fell in love."

"Fell in love?"

Koiray ruffled his hair and nodded before continuing. "So I'm told. The Cheribum married and had a child. That child began a bloodline that crossed with the Bevelle royal line. My mom said that the Cheribum told her it was when Takoire I married." Koiray paused, taking a breath. "The Cheribum is the aeon of time, and when he became human, he lost a significant amount of his power, but he still had some. When he had a child, he inadvertently gave some of that power away. That power was passed to Sareth, my father, and now, me."

Alor supported his head, his turn to be the one that was stunned at the information. "I would never have believed it… An aeon taking human form, and the Cheribum no less. The Cheribum… And you say Lady Kaira was of this bloodline?"

"Lady Kaira…?"

"She was the mother of your father. I suppose that makes her your grandmother."

"My grandmother…" Koiray drifted. "Yeah, I guess she was. There's still so much I don't know, Alor… My parents explained everything I needed to know, but it's not enough for me. I want to know what my grandparents were like, what my dad was like growing up, and how my life would have been different if I had known."

Koiray felt Alor pat him on the back comfortingly. "One step at a time. You'll pull through it; I know you will." He paused. "Tell me though… what did the Cheribum call himself?"

"…I think… I think my mom called him Kokon."

Alor shook his head. "So that must be the Cheribum's name… Well, I'll go see what I can find in the internal records."

The young man suddenly chuckled. "On your forbidden machina, Alor?"

The front door came open, and Syan came back in, apparently having heard the last statement of the conversation. "If Uncle Alor's a criminal," he added, "then so are you."

"But then you have to think that I've committed some kind of crime," Koiray answered.

"My father may be a mage in the temple," Syan returned, chuckling slightly, "and Uncle Alor may be a Yevon priest, but that doesn't mean I agree with everything the Clergy says. And I don't think you've done anything wrong if Uncle Alor approves of you."

Koiray laughed. "Well… if Uncle Alor approves…" The two others joined in laughing. "Syan, is Alor really your uncle?"

Syan shook his head. "No. He and my father go back, though, and I've just always called him uncle."

Alor smiled. "By the way, where is your father, Syan?"

"He's in a meeting, and he's not supposed to be disturbed… At least, that's what they told me."

"That's fine, then. I'll just have to drag him out of it." They laughed. "I'll get back to you on the information on Kokon, all right, Koiray?"

"Yeah, thanks."

Syan frowned. "Do you want to stay for dinner, Uncle Alor? I was about to start when you came."

Alor shook his head and waved his hands. "That's quite all right. I'll be fine. But, Koiray, will you be staying here while you're in Bevelle?"

Koiray frowned. He hadn't really thought about it until now. Syan had invited him into the house but not to necessarily stay the night. But before the Deputy Crimson Knight could dwell on it further, Syan answered for him. "He's welcome to. I don't think father will mind, especially if you're a friend of Uncle Alor."

"Thanks, Syan."

"Not a problem."

The Yevon priest moved to the door and waved. "I guess it's settled then. But, Koiray, do me a favor?"

"Sure."

Alor smiled. "Don't get Syan get into any trouble. We can't ruin his perfect image," he finished slyly as Syan rolled his eyes. He disappeared behind the door, closing it behind him as he left the two young men behind.

Syan laughed to himself softly, shaking his head as he moved to the stove. "Trust Uncle Alor to show you a good time…" Moving into one of the pantries, he spotted the two swords on Koiray's back. "Do you know how to use those things?"

"Huh?" Koiray followed Syan's gaze before he finally understood. "Oh? These?" He took them off his back, leaning them in a corner. "Hell yeah. My dad made sure of that."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Anyway, the only time I use them is to impress girls."

Syan laughed even harder than before. "I'm hopeless with weapons. I guess that gives me a slim chance of getting a girlfriend then."

"No one's helpless. You just haven't found the right weapon yet. And I don't think someone as suave as you couldn't get a girlfriend."

"You think so? How about you, Koiray? Do you have a girlfriend?"

Koiray frowned with a sad laugh. "That… is a complicated question. It might even be more complicated that the current situation with my parents."

"Try me. What's her name?"

"…Hara. We've been friends since we were kids."

"Childhood friends… that is tricky."

"No kidding."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **You guys, you can be assured that this story will not end. You can't be assured as to whether or not I'm going to be updating continuously. I've really been disheartened lately, and I don't see a reason for me to keep updating every Friday. In any case, tell me what you think in some reviews and we'll see what happens to Koiray next.


	11. Chapter Ten

**A Generation of Legacies**

**Chapter Ten**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X, X-2, or any of its characters

**Last Time:**

Syan laughed even harder than before. "I'm hopeless with weapons. I guess that gives me a slim chance of getting a girlfriend then."

"No one's helpless. You just haven't found the right weapon yet. And I don't think someone as suave as you couldn't get a girlfriend."

"You think so? How about you, Koiray? Do you have a girlfriend?"

Koiray frowned with a sad laugh. "That… is a complicated question. It might even be more complicated that the current situation with my parents."

"Try me. What's her name?"

"…Hara. We've been friends since we were kids."

"Childhood friends… that is tricky."

"No kidding."

* * *

"Koiray, this is ridiculous. Why did I let you talk me into this?"

"Syan, just take it slow. Remember to distribute the weight of the handle in between your hands, and you'll be fine."

"This just doesn't feel right…"

"Cheribum! Just attack me already!"

The son of Sir Takoire II and High Summoner Lenne had spent the past two nights in Syan's home. If the search for him by the Yevon clergy had been previously dying down before his arrival, his brief sighting seemed to have spurred it back on. Eventually, Koiray couldn't stand to take the same scenery of Syan and his father's taste in art any longer and had sent his host to a weapons shop where Syan had bought one of everything. Together, Koiray and Syan stood a little bit of a ways inside the Macalania Woods.

They got the obvious ones out of the way first. It seemed Syan had a hint of undeveloped black magic, magic that Koiray was useless to help develop being useless himself with such things. Syan had tried his hand at both broad and light swords, finding little success. Daggers hadn't worked any better either. Syan was decent with a staff, but when Koiray had handed him a lance, it had turned out an utter disaster.

Koiray watched his new found friend from where he stood. They weren't in a particularly difficult area; the ground was even and provided an easy training setting. Although they had started a few hours earlier, Koiray hadn't yet seen the need to pull out his second sword or the opportunity to break a sweat. Syan, on the other hand, had nearly emptied his canteen and was sweating to no end.

Presently, Syan held in his hands a fierce looking battle-axe… except that in Syan's hands it seemed to become less fierce and he only proved to hurt himself. Shaking his head, Koiray suddenly sighed. "Fine…" Syan let the weapon slip from his fingers and fall to the ground. The Deputy Crimson Knight moved to the pile of the remaining unused weapons. There weren't many left.

"Admit it. You have finally found someone with absolutely no skills whatsoever when it comes to fighting."

Koiray smirked. "Not yet." He shuffled through the five or six weapons left and cocked his head as he reached for one in particular. Sheathing his own sword back, Koiray examined the weapon in his hands. "This is a weird looking thing. You get this at the weapon shop?"

"Yes. The shopkeeper said it was the only one of its kind."

The Deputy Crimson Knight continued to look it over intently in his hand. It appeared to be some kind of staff with a one-edged blade at the top. It stood about shoulder length, if not slightly taller, from the ground up. The staff's core seemed to be made up of a light, solid substance, perhaps wood, and a sheet of sturdy metal had been wrapped around that. It looked as if it could withstand a blow from even the broadest and heaviest sword, and the blade tip was sharp enough to compete with any katana.

Glaring at it for only a moment more, Koiray smirked and threw it to Syan. The alarmed counterpart quickly caught it but in perfect balance. Koiray laughed. "Well, it could have just been luck, but you caught that staff without thinking twice and in balance. I think we might have found a winner."

Syan rolled his eyes. "Say that again in five minutes."

Nodding, Koiray reached for a sword on his back, continuing to smile. "I will, when I'm proven right. Now, attack me." Syan still remained unsure. "Fine." Koiray's impatience won out, and he launched himself towards his friend. Although for some reason, Koiray didn't feel the need to hold back anymore.

He rushed towards him with sword in hand and brought it down in full force. The Bevelle native raised his new weapon up in surprise and held back Koiray's attack. Syan suddenly shifted the pressure between the weapons in a power reversal, he forced the blade at the tip of his staff towards Koiray. In return, Koiray stepped back in surprise and took hold of the second sword on his back to block the blade. Syan grimaced and pushed even harder until his blade went aflame.

"Cheribum!" Koiray shouted, jumping back.

The two stared at each other, and for the first time, Koiray found himself out of breath. Beads of sweat rolled down his face and stung his eyes, and he could see Syan in a similar position. The young man from the future found he could only shake his head in disbelief.

"Syan…" Koiray gasped out, "you've got to be kidding me. Are you telling me you've never had training before this?"

The Bevelle native shook his head, trying to find his breath. "Never."

"I know it's supposed to be obvious when you find the perfect weapon, but I've never seen anything life that before. Let alone combine their mage power with their weapon!"

Syan stared, dumbstruck. "I… I've never felt anything like it before. I don't know how to describe it…"

Koiray sheathed his two swords and ruffled his hair, reaching for his canteen. "Who knows, Syan, you may have found your calling."

"…Found my calling? What are you talking about?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. You could be one hell of a guardian to somebody once you've really learned to use that thing."

Syan laughed, half choking on the water he had been unwisely gulping down. "Me? A guardian? You don't realize what you're saying."

Koiray cocked his head. "Don't I? I'm serious. If I spent some time training you, you could kick some serious ass."

"Serious ass… you must be out of your mind. I can't fight! I can barely raise my voice at anyone!"

The Deputy Crimson Knight didn't respond, but instead, he suddenly threw himself at Syan. Bringing down both of his swords with a force he almost never used, Syan simultaneously brought up his own weapon a second time and the forced blade back towards Koiray. Koiray ducked at the last minute, shifted his weight to his sword and hand balance on the ground, and swung a kick at Syan's face. The kick connected, and the two young men were both forced to the ground.

Koiray stayed where he was, taking in as much air as he could. Slowly, he stood up, resheathed his swords, and looked over at Syan who seemed to be in a much more difficult position. Chuckling to himself, Koiray reached for his neck.

"What the hell are you doing!" Syan called out in between breaths.

"Checking whether or not you cut my throat open," he answered calmly.

"I meant what the hell are you thinking attacking me like that!"

Koiray chuckled again. "Proving you wrong. Not only did you almost kick my ass, which few in this universe can say, you are yelling at me pretty loudly…"

Syan opened his mouth to yell back but found he would only help himself lose the argument. "You attacked me!"

Clearing an area of a tree adjacent to Syan, Koiray sat back down, leaning his arm against his knee. "I wanted to see what you could do."

"By attacking when I was completely off guard!"

Koiray pointed a finger at him. "Exactly. When you get attacked while you're off guard, it shows your most basic abilities and gives me an idea of what I'm working with. But in your case… not so basic…" Syan tried to retort back, but nothing came. "Just sit down and take a breather." He smiled to himself softly. "Mind if I ask what that whole apprenticeship thing was about? You were talking about it with Alor."

Syan shook his head. "You ask some peculiar questions, don't you, Koiray?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the first thing you ever say to me is when was the last time Sin attacked and how many high summoners are there. If that's not strange then I'm Bahamut."

The Deputy Crimson Knight shrugged innocently. "I was a little confused. I guess on my way here I got hit a little too hard by a fiend."

"Uncle Alor gave me the impression you're from out of town. Where are you from?"

He bit his lip and reached for his canteen. "Luca."

"That's an awfully long way to go because of a fight with your parents."

"There were some things I could only find out about in Bevelle, so I came here."

"Then do you mind if I ask why those warrior monks are after you? What did you do to get the Clergy after you?"

Koiray shook his head and wiped his forehead with his sleeve, feeling his heartbeat slowing. There were quite a few traits he had inherited from his parents, or so people told him. Aunt Gaia always jokingly told him he looked as dashing as his dad and had just the perfect touch of his mom's side. His fair hair was given by his mom, and his stormy gray eyes were inherited without a doubt from his dad.

But physical traits weren't where they stopped. Although Koiray normally avoided the situations, he could hold his own against a politician and had yet to meet a fiend he couldn't fight. There was also the tiny little fact that he could lie like no other…

He didn't use the ability often, mostly because he didn't like to. But Koiray knew he could get away with lying to anyone… and deep down he knew he had inherited it from his father. He also knew he hated lying to Syan like this. Somehow, in the time Koiray had spent with him, he had begun to consider Syan a friend. Maybe even a friend on the same caliber as Hara, Ro, Teyh, Desa, and Maru. Cheribum… he hadn't noticed how much he missed those guys until now.

Koiray wondered how Ro was doing as a new summoner guardian. Teyh was surely working his sector as hard as ever, trying to compete with Maru and his sector. Those two were always at it. Desa would be no doubt burying herself in work, just the way she like it. While Hara…

It was rather amusing to himself that Koiray was more concerned with Hara than his own job, which he'd only worked one day as of yet. The day he had been promoted to Deputy Crimson Knight was when this whole mess started, and when he'd finally gotten home (the limited amount of time it was), he hadn't even had a chance to talk to Sir Baed about the situation. But that had barely crossed his mind while he was there. His first priority was seeing Hara. Funny, the one time he had gotten enough guts to make half of a move was the one time when he gets thrown about a thousand years in the past.

Also very nice…

"Those warrior monks are after me because I asked too many questions. I asked questions because I thought something was going on with my family, which is what the fight was about," Koiray reluctantly lied.

Syan frowned. "But you mentioned to Uncle Alor something about them chasing you for months."

It ate him up to keep lying. "I came here for months ago because that was when I started to suspect something. I found out the truth a day before I met you, and it turns out the Clergy's still after me. I came back only to confirm what my parents told me."

The young man of Bevelle sighed heavily. "Do you mind if I ask what your apprenticeship is? You said you were eighteen, did you not? You should have started at the very least a year ago."

_Apprenticeship…?_

"I'm in training to be a guardian."

Syan smiled and nodded his head. "I would have surmised as much. Is there anyone in particular you plan on guarding?"

Hm… at least he could be partially honest about one thing…

"Well, do you remember me talking about my friend, Hara?"

"Remember you talking about her?" Syan scoffed. "You went on and on. I never thought you would stop…"

Koiray rolled his eyes. "Yeah, she's training to be a summoner." He knew the differences between the summoners of this time and the summoners of his, but hopefully the concept was the same. Not the fact that Syan's summoners were marching to their deaths and his weren't, but they were both conveyed the same kind of respect and recognition.

"A summoner… You certainly have high standards, Koiray. No wonder you don't have a girlfriend."

He laughed. "Do you have anyone you're in interested in?"

Syan shook his head. "No, haven't met anyone special as of yet. Especially since I haven't apprenticed anywhere yet…"

Back to the apprenticeship again… Koiray knew virtually nothing of the way of life before Sin except that the average lifespan wasn't the longest. Technology was also limited and had come to a stand still development wise. From the stories he's heard from Grandpa Tidus and Grandma Yuna, Koiray had been led to believe that people in Besaid once lived in primitive huts. He could never understand how people could have ever lived like that. Maybe apprenticeships in this age ensured a purpose at a young age and encouraged the belief that if the people atone for their past, Sin would be gone.

"Do you have any ideas?"

"Nothing. I just don't have the faintest clue. I know for certain that I don't want anything to do with the temples or the Clergy. I'm decent at mage work, but nothing good enough to be a guardian."

Koiray coughed suspiciously. "Our last sparring match says different…"

"I just don't think I'm guardian material. I don't think I'm anything material."

"Oh come on… don't be so pessimistic. I'm sure you'll find something."

"I'm not so sure… I just feel like what I'm supposed to do, I can't do yet."

Koiray scoffed. "If it makes you feel any better, what I'm supposed to be doing, I can't do yet either. Particularly since the new Crimson Knights and guardians haven't been founded yet…" he finished under his breath.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I happen to be going out of town, so I thought I would update a day early. I don't think I'll be updating every Friday anymore, but I can promise that my updating will be reasonable and won't be once every two months or something along those lines. So, leave me a review and tell me what you think. Who knows? I could update faster if I were to get some reviews…


	12. Chapter Eleven

**A Generation of Legacies**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X, X-2, or any of its characters

**Last Time:**

"Do you have any ideas?"

"Nothing. I just don't have the faintest clue. I know for certain though I don't want anything to do with the temples or the Clergy. I'm decent at mage work, but nothing good enough to be a guardian."

Koiray coughed suspiciously. "Our last sparring match says different…"

"I just don't think I'm guardian material. I don't think I'm anything material."

"Oh come on… don't be so pessimistic. I'm sure you'll find something."

"I'm not so sure… I just feel like what I'm supposed to do, I can't do yet."

Koiray scoffed. "If it makes you feel any better, what I'm supposed to be doing, I can't do yet either. Particularly since the new Crimson Knights and guardians haven't been founded yet…" he finished under his breath.

* * *

The temple of St. Bevelle was a complicated structure, made up of different levels. The main infrastructure was meant to be a guide, up or down based on the pilgrim's destination. The levels upward were the main place of prayer with a series of rooms for the temple's priests and nuns just above that. But the lower levels were a completely different story.

The chamber of the fayth was located down below where only summoners, guardians, and a few select temple personnel could go… temple archives were conveniently down there, too. And for a second time, Syan was asking himself how he had let his new friend talk him into this.

To put it blatantly, sub-level four was off-limits… and Koiray and Syan just happened to be down there. The two were the same size, so Syan had lent his friends some newer clothes in an effort to blend in better. Koiray had his light brown hair brushed from his face, which was apparently the current Bevelle style, and attempted to outfit the rest of his features in a similar fashion.

He wore a decorative, silver top similar to Syan's and had black, dress pants to match it. Syan had made it clear that he knew almost everyone who worked in the temple, they knew him… no one in the temple bothered to keep up with anything the warrior monks bothered with. In other words, the warrior monks were looking for him everywhere except inside the temple.

That's when Koiray got an idea…

Syan called it the idea from hell, but Koiray pushed it forward anyway. Eventually, the Bevelle native admitted that if push came to shove, they could weasel their way out of a tight spot.

Presently, Koiray and Syan stood against a wall in the lower levels, attempting to round a corner.

"I don't understand why we're just standing here, Koiray…"

The Deputy Crimson Knight rolled his eyes. "Do you want to lose your goody too shoes image? Just wait."

"Do you realize how deep inside the temple we are?" Syan insisted. "Even I've never seen this place before; no one comes down here."

"Au contraire," Koiray answered. "This corridor is passed through pretty often."

"How can you tell?"

"The air," he answered smartly. "Have you smelled it lately? Notice anything… different about it?"

Syan looked to the other as if he were crazed. "No, it smells like normal air…"

"Exactly. There's no ventilation system anywhere in sight. If no one came down here, the air would be stale and judging by the air quality, I don't want to be taking too big of a chance." Glancing around the corner, Koiray nodded his head. "Okay, let's go." He led them cautiously down the narrow corridor. Unlike the rest of the temple, there were no decorations or doors along the sides with the exception of the one at the very end. Examining it once more, this time a little closer, there was no handle of any kind near or on the door, and a small, unfamiliar object was mounted next to it at eye level.

"Look, there's no way to get in… We should head back."

Koiray shook his head and began to work on what now appeared to be a sphere of some sort, taking off the top. "There's a way in; the door just has a security system on it…"

"A security system? What… What is that?" Syan watched his friend take the object apart, revealing a complex system of wires underneath. "It… It looks like a machina!"

Laughing, Koiray continued his work, using a dagger that he had tucked in his boot to cut the wires. "No kidding. This is actually a pretty complicated one for its time, too. I'm guessing this is a touch sphere system. You have to press different parts of the sphere in sequence for the door to open, but since we don't know that sequence, we'll take a little detour." Hearing no response, Koiray added, "Here's some advice you'll use for the rest of your life: don't trust the Clergy," and with that the door slid open. He smiled.

Syan just continued to stare at him in shock. "How did you do that?"

Moving into the room, the two were able to clearly see what was inside. Mounted on three of the four walls of the room were wide sphere screens, and stationed in the center was a desk outfitted with advanced sphere technology. If this room were to represent Syan's time as a whole, it would give an entirely incorrect assumption.

Guiding a rolling chair towards him, Koiray stationed himself at the terminal and rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "I got bored when I was a kid, so I'm pretty good at this stuff."

"But machina?" Syan continued, watching the Deputy Crimson Knight spur the terminal and surrounding equipment to life. "Are you Al Bhed or something?"

"I think… my great-grandmother was Al Bhed. So I guess a little bit, why?"

"But- But the Al Bhed are heathens!"

Koiray froze and turned to look at Syan. "Have you ever met an Al Bed?"

Syan frowned uncomfortably. "No…"

"Then I'm going to forget you said anything about the Al Bhed and heathens in the same sentence. Don't talk about things you don't understand. A lot of my family, friends, and people I care about are Al Bhed or part, and I won't stand for anyone who says anything about my family and friends. Got it?"

The Bevelle native tried to argue but only lowered his head in defeat. "I'm sorry…"

Turning back to the station, Koiray shook his head. "You don't know any better… Just don't do it again."

Syan pulled at his collar uncomfortably as the room continued to come to life. "Is there any way I can help?"

"Not really." A new window appeared on the main viewer asked for a query, and Koiray laughed out loud. "I love how they have a security system in place for the door but not the sphere station… Then again, these days, no one remembers how to use these things…" Letting his fingers run on the keyboard, the words _Takoire II_ appeared.

"Takoire II…? Who's that?"

Koiray grimaced. "Someone I don't really know yet. Cheribum…"

His friend frowned even deeper. "Koiray, how many times do I have to tell you not to use that expression?" Seconds passed, and Syan never received and an answer. "What's the matter?"

"The security's tighter around these files than anything else on this terminal. I don't understand."

A profile appeared on the main viewer with a picture and paragraphs of information next to it. The person whose photo was taken seemed to be around the age of early adolescence when it was taken, fourteen or fifteen the most. Jet-black hair was cut in a proper military fashion, and the young man was dressed in purple military clothing. Sad, stormy gray eyes stared back at the two young men.

Scowling slightly, the young man of the future began to read, "Eldest son of Lord Marshal Takoire I and Lady Kaira. Nephew of Maester Arheist. Born October 29, 1264 A.F. Sent to lord marshal training at age of ten and returned to Bevelle as lord marshal apprentice at age fourteen. Left Bevelle without a trace approximately seven months after return." Koiray skipped the list of generals his father had served under during his four year absence from Bevelle and scrolled down to the next paragraph. "Returned in 1283 A.F. as sole guardian to High Summoner Lenne. Captured as a traitor two weeks later but disappeared seven months following."

"Why do you need to know this man?" Syan inquired.

"Apparently, I'm related to him." Clearing the search query, Koiray typed a new name that appeared as _Sareth_.

Syan cocked his head. "Lord Sareth? Why are you querying about him?"

"I'm still curious." A new file was brought up on the main viewer, and the Deputy Crimson Knight examined the new picture. It was obvious that Sareth had been older than his dad had been when his picture was taken. Maybe his _Uncle Sareth _had been his own age of eighteen or nineteen. The first feature that immediately caught Koiray's eye was just that, the royal's eyes. He assumed it was a trait passed on his father's side of the family. Sareth also had deep purple hair cut in a short and royal style, wearing a lighter shade of a purple military uniform.

"Are you finished yet?" Syan said nervously, interrupting his train of thought.

Koiray shook his head. "Not quite… Born on March 17, 1266 A.F. Youngest son of Lord Marshal Takoire I and Lady Kaira. Trained personally by father from the age of eleven to twelve at which time was sent to military academy for the duration of a year. A year after Lord Marshal Apprentice Takoire II's departure, became the new lord marshal apprentice. Upon the death of Maester Arheist and the royal family, assumed the leadership of Bevelle… that's… strange…"

"What?"

"There's a whole sub-file here that I can't open; I've never seen decryption this complicated. I can't understand it."

"Never seen or never tried to crack?"

The young man stopped and turned to his friend, glaring at him in a joking manner. "Ha, ha, you are _so _funny, Syan." Turning back to the station, the Deputy Crimson Knight inadvertently hit it with his elbow, and the sphere screen shook away Sareth's profile, leaving a buzz of confusion to take its place. There were no images, so to speak of, but a static image, and a horrible buzz-like noise had begun to emit from somewhere in the room.

"What did you do?"

He shook his head. "Nothing!"

"Fix it before someone hears!"

"I'm working as fast I can here!"

"If the guards come-"

"Shut up! I know what happens if the guards come! Now let me work!"

Pounding the keys, Koiray tried to regain control of the system as he typed in every command code he knew, but the system refused to be subdued. Frustrated beyond all belief, the young man finally hit the console when it spurred back to life. Sareth's profile remained missing, replaced by something else.

It seemed to be the image of some kind of large tapestry of maroon and tassels of red.

"Koiray, what did you do?"

"I have no clue, but this looks like the Bevelle family tree. Look," Koiray started pointing to the top of the view screen which seemed to be projecting an intricate group of names and lines, "here's Bevle. He's the one who founded Bevelle, right? You can follow it all the way to… what the…?"

Coming over to look over his shoulder, Syan braced a hand on the back of Koiray's chair as he looked to the screen. "What is it now?"

"This family tree's missing someone… See the line leading down from Takoire I? There should be two names, instead there's only Sareth."

"It almost looks like they altered the fabric. It was skillfully done."

Koiray shook his head. "I want to see the real thing. This is just an image of it, but where?"

Syan pointed near the bottom of the screen. "Maybe in Warehouse 18," he said, reading off aloud. "'Can't say where that is though."

"Maybe it says somewhere in here…" Koiray muttered, continuing his work.

Minutes passed in silence with the exception of the soft tapping of keys on the sphere station. The deepest Koiray found regarding warehouse locations or his family was just the tip of the iceberg, or so he suspected. From what he knew, during the reign of Sin, Spira used and knew little of technology. But everything has an exception to the rules, and this time was just that.

The Yevon Clergy had only limited technology in maybe the past two decades. Those limited two decades guaranteed there were still people who were familiar with technology… but the way these programs had been written, it was like they had been designed by one person, and that one person had known every trick he did.

"You couldn't wait two more hours for me?" a voice suddenly broke.

Koiray jumped up in surprise, turning to see how the voice's owner had gotten into the room. "Cheribum! Alor, what the hell do you think you're doing!"

The Yevon priest frowned mockingly as he stood just inside the doorframe; the door behind him closed shut as he turned to Syan. "I could ask you guys the same question. And did I not ask you to get him to stop using that expression? It's not going to help me clear your name."

"Clear my name?" Koiray asked.

Alor laughed dryly as he tossed a sphere to the young man. "Indeed. What do you think I've been doing all this time?" He watched Koiray stare at the blue sphere. "And that is not going to help you, either."

"What is it, Uncle Alor?"

"The security recording showing you two breaking in here." Alor tossed him another object, much smaller than the sphere, and Koiray caught it with a chink. "Those are the keys to your new apartment for as long as you're in Bevelle. It's been paid off for a year." He turned to Syan. "I don't think your father can handle a guest in your house right now; he's been under a lot of pressure lately." He stopped when both Syan and Koiray stared at him awkwardly before motioning them to come towards him. "Would both of you hurry up? We have to clear Koiray's name before he gets into anymore trouble. The high priest is waiting… that and the guards should be coming in ten or so minutes…"

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I've been really busy the past few weeks, and something really unexpected happened to my friend which drew my attention away from the internet. Here's the update and looking forward to your reviews. R&R


	13. Chapter Twelve

**A Generation of Legacies**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X, X-2, or any of its characters

**Last Time:**

"You couldn't wait two more hours for me?" a voice suddenly broke.

Koiray jumped up in surprise, turning to see how the voice's owner had gotten into the room. "Cheribum! Alor, what the hell do you think you're doing!"

The Yevon priest frowned mockingly as he stood just inside the doorframe; the door behind him closed shut as he turned to Syan. "I could ask you guys the same question. And did I not ask you to get him to stop using that expression? It's not going to help me clear your name."

"Clear my name?" Koiray asked.

Alor laughed dryly as he tossed a sphere to the young man. "Indeed. What do you think I've been doing all this time?" He watched Koiray stare at the blue sphere. "And that is not going to help you, either."

"What is it, Uncle Alor?"

"The security recording showing you two breaking in here." Alor tossed him another object, much smaller than the sphere, and Koiray caught it with a chink. "Those are the keys to your new apartment for as long as you're in Bevelle. It's been paid off for a year." He turned to Syan. "I don't think your father can handle a guest in your house right now; he's been under a lot of pressure lately." He stopped when both Syan and Koiray stared at him awkwardly before motioning them to come towards him. "Would both of you hurry up? We have to clear Koiray's name before he gets into anymore trouble. The high priest is waiting… that and the guards should be coming in ten or so minutes…"

* * *

"My sincerest apologies for the other day, Father Eton. I was not myself and therefore beg your forgiveness. I was not in my place." The young man spoke in a rich, Bevelle accented voice and conveyed a sincere apologetic tone. He bowed his head down in respect.

But Koiray was a good liar…

In truth, the Deputy Crimson Knight didn't mean a word of it, not one. It was also a fact that with every word he spoke, he wanted to throw up even more. He was lying through his teeth.

Besides the ability to lie like no other, Koiray could also adapt like no other… including his brand new Bevelle accent. In his time, people had no accents. Everyone was connected to the mainstream, so no one was ever isolated long, not giving any particular group of people time to evolve on their own. Sure, there were still hints of accents every now and then, but that was it. But in this time, every city Koiray had come across had a different accent. Once he heard one, though, he could easily imitate it, but if he wanted to perfect one, he had to be immersed in it for days at a time.

Lucky for him the only people he had been talking to in the past few days were Syan and Alor.

He currently stood with those particular two as well as others inside the temple of St. Bevelle. They were in the middle level of the structure and stood before the high priest of the temple, the Yevon priest Eton, and a nun from the Macalania temple. Koiray remained dressed in Syan's borrowed clothing, upon Alor's insistence, in an effort to blend in better. Six hours ago, Koiray and Syan were breaking into the lower levels of the temple; now, the young man of the future was apologizing for something he didn't consider wrong.

But Alor insisted.

The high priest, an old man dressed in Yevonite robes, had a snowy white beard falling from his face, leaned on a raddled looking wooden cane, nodded his head, and stroked his beard. "This young man sounds decent enough, Father Eton. We must learn to forgive if we are ever to be free of Sin." His voice was shaky but still slightly firm.

"I can also assure you, High Priest Fayton, that when I treated this young man, he was under the influence of Sin's toxin. He had no recollection whatsoever of who he was, and his memories were in disarray," the nun added.

"But it is treason to speak of the old ways," Father Eton argued back. "Particularly," he lowered his voice, "the Prophecies of Lore… How would he know such things?"

Alor shook his head and sighed. "Our people are not perfect, Father Eton. I'm sure over the period of this one's life there were those who mentioned things that should not have been, and this one happened to over hear such things. Under Sin's toxin, Koiray did not know any better."

The nun nodded. "I have seen extreme cases of those under Sin's toxin who have imagined whole lives for themselves from shattered memories. This may have been Koiray's case."

The high priest cleared his throat. "There? You see, Father Eton? There was no reason to send up such alarms. Syan?"

Koiray's new friend instantly straightened. "Yes, sir?"

"You have been watching him, have you not?"

"Yes, sir," Syan repeated. "I encountered Koiray a day or two ago when he seemed very much confused, so I took him in. When I realized he was the one the warrior monks were after, I immediately sought Father Alor's council."

"May I also add, sirs, that with Syan's help I have recalled the majority of my lost memories."

The high priest continued to nod, an almost comical image with the old man looking as if he were to fall asleep at a moment's notice. "There, we have it all settled. Father Eton, do you accept young Koiray's apology?"

Father Eton's nose crinkled but eventually complied by nodding his head. "I suppose…"

"Now," the high priest inquired, "young Koiray, might I inquire as to where you are presently staying?"

The Deputy Crimson Knight bowed his head. "My family has left me with a small apartment not far from the temple. I came into position of a home in Besaid some time ago, but since then, it has been destroyed. I now intend to stay here furthermore."

"Where is your family now?"

Koiray bowed his head and lied, "They died a few months ago when Sin attacked again." He felt Syan's gaze but did not return.

"My deepest regrets," the high priest returned. "I believe this matter to be closed; you were right, Father Alor. I shall see to the warrior monks. Now, if you will excuse me, I have certain duties to attend to."

The high priest began to hobble away, and with one last glare towards Koiray, Father Eton began to disappear as well, leaving the Yevon nun, Alor, Syan, and Koiray.

Alor turned to his surrogate nephew. "Syan, would you mind leaving us? We have a few things to discuss."

With a deep bow and a glance in Koiray's direction, he obliged. "Of course, Uncle."

He began to move off, but Koiray moved towards him. "Syan, can we talk later?"

With a smile, his friend nodded. "Of course."

Koiray watched Syan exit through the temple doors and head outside before turning back to the Yevon nun. He bowed his head to her. "I'm sorry we were never properly introduced. I shouldn't have run off like that."

The nun shook her head with a smile. "It's quite all right. I am called Ira."

He nodded. "I'm sure you remember who I am, but if you hadn't noticed by now, I preferred to be called Koiray."

She nodded. "Alor told me as much."

The Yevon priest pointed towards the door. "Shall we go?" The two others nodded and followed Alor's lead. Once free from the temple's walls and its boundaries, he spoke once more. "I forgot to mention… nice accent, Koiray. Tell me, do people in Bevelle speak with such an accent, or did you just learn it in the past few days?"

The young man shook his head. "I just learned it."

"I should have known," Alor said, chuckling softly, "after all, you are Takoire's son." Koiray remained silent. "Well, now that we have your name cleared, you are free to stay in Bevelle, but we need to attend to a much more important matter. How are we going to get you home?"

Ruffling his hair in frustration, Koiray sighed. "I can't control it, Alor. I don't understand it. Hell, my parents don't understand it."

"I take it in the time you spent at home, you explained things to your parents."

"Yeah, but my dad said my situation is completely different than his was. He said he needed his ring and had to be on the Farplane for it to work. He also said that his ring hadn't been stable until it came into contact with my mom's necklace on the Farplane."

The nun frowned. "Wait, what ring?"

"Oh, sorry. My dad has this silver ring he always wears. When I was younger, he told me it had been a family heirloom, but yesterday he said it was what allowed him to travel through time."

Alor cocked his head. "Why do you ask, Ira?"

"Because I was there when Lord Marshal Takoire I gave the rings to your father and Sareth," she answered. "I would never have guessed those were the objects described for the Guardian and Destructor of Ages."

"You knew my dad back then?" Koiray suddenly asked.

Ira nodded her head. "Indeed. I was once a white mage for Lord Marshal Takoire I. I was even asked to attempt to teach your father white magic." She laughed. "Takoire was hopeless when it came to all things magic…"

Koiray smiled. "Sounds like my dad."

"Sareth, on the other hand, he knew how to take care of himself using magic. He was quite good at it, as I recall."

"Do you mind if I ask what he was like?"

"Lord Sareth?"

"Yeah."

Ira shook her head sadly. "Lord Sareth… I always felt for him growing up. There were three of them, you know, your father, Arkon, and Sareth. Prince Arkon was your father and Sareth's cousin and was groomed from birth to rule Bevelle. Your father was destined to inherit the position of Lord Marshal of Bevelle, while Lord Sareth… he was just there. He went through most of the same training as your father but had no predetermined position for him. As a young man, Lord Sareth was quite lost."

"Lost?" Koiray returned. "That wasn't the impression my parents gave me."

"Lord Sareth was not always what he turned out to be. He was just like every other young man trying to find himself except he was under royal pressure. Try to imagine growing up in such circumstances. Lord Sareth was always in the shadow of his brother and Prince Arkon. To put it blatantly, he had to struggle to create an identity for himself."

"Struggle to… create an identity for himself?"

The Yevon nun smiled sadly. "Yes, but he was devastated when the tragedy happened."

Koiray cocked his head. "The tragedy? You mean when he killed the royal family?"

The trio stopped in the main street. Their conversation and feet had carried them quite a ways from the temple. They were in one of the business districts with dozens of shops lining the street. The area was alive with life but so loud, the three had no fear of being overheard.

"Let me tell you something, Koiray," Ira began. "I have been alive more years than I care to say, but I served Lord Sareth as a white mage not long after he took power. There are few in Spira who know what really happened in the council chamber that day, but I want this known: Lord Sareth is not the criminal the Clergy makes him out to be." She bowed her head to both the young man and Alor. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I fear I've been away from Macalania for far too long. I must return."

The Deputy Crimson Knight nodded his head. "Well, thank you again for taking care of me and coming to my rescue against Father Eton."

"It was my pleasure." She smiled softly. "You look like your father… Alor, it was good to see you again. I hope it will not take another royal scandal before we see each other again."

He smiled, bowing his head to her. "You're right, but until next time, stay safe, Ira, and thank you."

She smiled one last time and disappeared into the sea of people.

Alor patted him on the shoulder. "Now that you don't have to worry about being caught, we can try to help you better." Dipping his hand into his robes, it returned with an orange sphere which he handed to Koiray. "That is everything I could dig up on Kokon. I downloaded it onto a sphere so it would be easier… and it's allowed by the rules."

Koiray stared at it, dumbstruck. "What would have happened if you had been caught doing this?"

The Yevon priest attempted to shrug innocently. "I would have ceased to hold my office and been punished. I don't think I would have minded the first; these vestments are much too heavy." The two laughed.

"Alor, I know you're from Zanarkand, but how did you end up here, in Bevelle? Or even as a Yevon priest?"

"I'm a priest only because it's the only way to help people effectively. Resources are limited for everyone with the exception of those connected with Yevon." He chuckled softly. "You know, my entire life I've served Maester Yevon somehow… as an officer in the Zanarkand army, head guardian to his heir, and now as a priest for a religion founded in his name… Ah, the irony." He patted Koiray on the shoulder. "Now, if you'll excuse me, _young Koiray_, I need to get back to work. Your new apartment is just around the corner," Alor said, pointing in the direction. "Third door on the left, do you think you can figure it out from here?"

Koiray nodded his head and held out his hand. "Alor, for some reason, I just can't stop thanking you."

Alor smiled and took his hand. "Stop it. I don't think Yevon priests are supposed to have an ego…"

* * *

Koiray knocked on Syan's wooden door four times before finally receiving an answer.

True to Alor's word, the given keys had opened up an empty apartment. It was slightly furnished with a bed, stove, and dining table: the bare basics. It had seemed… a little bland to Koiray's taste.

He had stayed there for maybe an hour or two and had given himself some time to think. The Deputy Crimson Knight had also noticed during his time of self-reflection that he felt guilty when it came to his new friend Syan.

The door swung open, revealing Syan with a surprised look on his face. "Koiray, what are you doing here? I was under the impression that now your name is clear, you had things to do."

He smiled but shook his head. "I was looking around my new apartment when I suddenly realized two things. One, my apartment is in desperate need of something other than white for a color. Two, I could use a hand picking out said color."

Syan shrugged with a smirk. "I _suppose _I could help…"

Ruffling his hair, Koiray frowned. "Syan, I'm sure by now that you realize I haven't exactly been completely honest with you..." Syan stayed silent. "Can we talk now?"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **So here's another chapter for you. My summer's coming to a close pretty soon, and since I've decided not to update every Friday, I don't know how often I'm going to be able to. So sorry in advance. But that's the point right now because I did update. Please please please review!


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**A Generation of Legacies**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X, X-2, or any of its characters

**Last Time:**

Koiray knocked on Syan's wooden door four times before finally receiving an answer.

True to Alor's word, the given keys had opened up an empty apartment. It was slightly furnished with a bed, stove, and dining table: the bare basics. It had seemed… a little bland to Koiray's taste.

He had stayed there for maybe an hour or two and given some time to think. The Deputy Crimson Knight had also noticed during his time of self-reflection that he felt guilty when it came to his new friend Syan.

The door swung open, revealing Syan with a surprised look on his face. "Koiray, what are you doing here? I was under the impression that now your name is clear, you had things to do."

He smiled but shook his head. "I was looking around my new apartment when I suddenly realized two things. One, my apartment is in desperate need of something other than white for a color. Two, I could use a hand picking out said color."

Syan shrugged with a smirk. "I _suppose _I could help…"

Ruffling his hair, Koiray frowned. "Syan, I'm sure by now that you realize I haven't exactly been completely honest with you..." Syan stayed silent. "Can we talk now?"

* * *

They seemed to be coming to this spot a lot lately. Now that his name had been cleared, Koiray was free to walk the streets of Bevelle without any worries, but for some reason, he liked this place. He had only been to the spot twice before, but he couldn't explain it.

In his time, the majority of Spira was extremely developed, and there was always something to be done. The only people he knew that could afford to live life in the moment instead of an hour in advance were his grandparents and their friends. Looking back, Koiray remembered spending countless hours with Teyh, Desa, Ro, Maru, and sometimes Hara listening to Grandma Yuna's stories. Maybe that was why Koiray liked this place so much; it was a direct connection to those stories that he could see and touch. In his time, there were no such things as the Macalania Woods.

Together, Koiray and Syan sat across from each other at the base of one particularly large tree inside an alcove of the forest. The woods were calm… well, until a fiend attacked. But calmer than any other place in his time.

Looking across, Koiray saw Syan leaning against another tree with a thoughtful look on his face. He couldn't blame his new friend to be exactly ecstatic with the developments, but Syan had been silent for what seemed an eternity.

"I thought you said that you were named after your father," Syan finally remarked.

Koiray grimaced. "I am."

"But if your father is Takoire II…"

The Deputy Crimson Knight hadn't told him everything, mostly excluding the fact that he was from a thousand years in the future, but informing Syan that he was the only son of the infamous Sir Takoire II and High Summoner Lenne.

He shook his head. "My name's actually Takoire III."

"Then you lied about your name as well?"

"No! No!" Koiray insisted. "Koiray is my name, but it's not really… My mom named me Takoire III, but my dad gave me the nickname Koiray. That's what everybody calls me back home."

Syan nodded his head, not knowing what else to do. "Everything… or mostly everything is starting to make sense. Why you were looking up things on the Bevelle royal family… Takoire II… Lord Sareth… I guess he was your uncle, then."

Koiray frowned. "Sareth? I try not to think of him that way, but I guess so…"

"And the fight was about your father's heritage being hidden from you?"

"Basically…" He chuckled to himself softly. "Syan, I love my parents; I really do. My mom's great because she's always been there for me even though she's busy _all _the time. She doesn't have to, but she'll always put away her work for me if I ask her to. And my dad, it's like he's more than just my dad… he's my best friend too. He's so much fun to be around; you'd like him a lot."

Syan smiled softly. "I'm sure I would."

Ruffling his hair in habit, Koiray groaned as his situation revealed itself to Syan more and more. "Have you ever heard of the Prophecies of Lore?"

"No, I can't say I have."

"They were these three prophecies called the Prophecy of the Summoner of Yore, the Guardian of the Ages' Prophecy, and the Divination of the Destructor of Ages. Essentially, the Summoner of Yore was supposed to be some kind of savior and determine the balance by choosing either the Guardian or Destructor of Ages. When my mom and dad came to Bevelle, Sareth got it into his head that my mom was the Summoner of Yore and tried to bring it before the council. They didn't agree with his views, and that's why he killed them."

Syan shook his head. "I can sympathize."

Koiray looked at him unsurely. "I hate to put all this on you."

"It's fine. I'm happy to help, if I'm even helping at all."

"Oh, trust me," Koiray suddenly stated, "you're helping. I feel better having someone to talk to about the stupid thing." He laughed dryly. "It's nice… to have a friend. You know, back home, I have these four best friends. I could always talk to them about anything. There's Desa, Teyh, Maru, and Ro. Desa and Teyh are siblings, but Teyh's two years younger then me, Desa, and Ro. The rest of us are just a few months apart except Maru; he's a year younger."

"You all grew up together?"

With a small smile on his face, the Deputy Crimson Knight nodded. "Yeah… Ro grew up in Bevelle, but we all saw each other a lot anyway. Me, Teyh, Desa, and Ro are all distantly related too. I think our grandmothers were cousins…"

Syan cocked his head. "Really? I've never heard of anyone keeping in touch with such distant relatives."

"My mom's side of the family's pretty tight, but what about you, Syan? You have to have a family, too."

He shook his head. "No. My mother was an orphan, and my father's only family was his brother, but he died near the end of the war. My father and I are all that's left."

Koiray frowned. "I'm sorry. That must be tough."

He shrugged. "You can't miss what you never had, remember?" Nodding his head in Koiray's direction, Syan pointed to an orange sphere falling out of his friend's pocket. "What's that?"

Following his gaze, Koiray looked down. "Oh, this? Alor gave it to me. He said it had some information on one of my descendents on it."

"Have you seen it yet?"

"Nope." Without another word, Koiray flicked it on in front of him, and it projected the image of a young man. He looked to be around his early twenties and was dressed in an early version of a Bevelle high summoner uniform. The cloth was an elaborate blend of red woven with indistinguishable symbols. On each shoulder he wore metal lapels of red, silver, green, and blue, designating him a high summoner. The young man also had jet black hair that was neatly worn brushed back from his face with a thin mustache and goatee that also gave him a more distinguished look. He had stormy gray eyes that resonated a calm and collected essence. As the two continued to look up in wonder, a series of lines and numbers began to appear next to the image.

"Wow…" Koiray whispered. "He looks a lot like my dad."

"But this says he was born before Bevelle was even founded…"

The Deputy Crimson Knight scoffed lightly. "Let's just say that a lot of the problem started with him."

His tone of voice conveyed that he wanted to drop the subject from there, and Syan easily complied with his wish. There wasn't much information, only two small paragraphs along the right side of the picture.

"High Summoner Kokon became a high summoner at the age of twenty-three, passing all the aeon tests in the same year with no training. He was assigned the guardian Retig by the temple-palace before traveling to Besaid. At the age of twenty-six, married Lady Danae, niece of Maester Bevle's highest ranked high summoner, Cephor. At the age of twenty-seven, only child, Ayrie was born. During the Rogue Tragedy of 35 A.F., Kokon died subduing the threat." Koiray blinked as he took it all in. "What the hell is the Rogue Tragedy of 35 A.F.?"

Syan shrugged. "I can't fathom a guess."

"You know… if we got back to the sphere station in the temple's basement…"

"Oh no…" Syan started, standing up to loom over the son of High Summoner Lenne and Sir Takoire II, "we just cleared your name. I refuse to do anything remotely like that again. Do you realize how much trouble we would have found ourselves in if we were to be caught? It would give Father Eton the opportune-"

Koiray stood at equal height and held up a hand before his counterpart, a smile on his face. "Syan, it was a joke. You need to loosen up a little bit. Break the rules… not enough to put anybody in a bad situation, but just enough so you don't spend all your time worrying about everything."

"And who told you that?"

"My dad…"

* * *

_Koiray straightened his uniform for the seventh time in front of the mirror in his room. He was maybe sixteen and had graduated from guardian basic training only two weeks earlier. His hair, a combination of light brown and blonde, was beginning to grow back with slight awkwardness. His clothes were a tailored mix of dark blue that made him a city guardian. On his right shoulder was the patch of Besaid, and two rows of ribbons decorated the front of him uniform. He wore a longing face as he looked to his bare left shoulder._

"_You know," a voice began, "as much as I love your mom, I think you're taking after her a little too much."_

_The young man turned to see his dad standing just inside his room. He looked at him curiously. "Dad, what are you talking about?"_

_Takoire took the few steps to his son, standing just in front of him. "Here, let me help." Pulling at the cloth, the older guardian sighed nostalgically. "I remember when I put on my first uniform; I was just as nit picky as you are. Every little detail had to be absolutely perfect, but they're a pain to wear." Koiray smiled, nodding. "I know how you feel. You're trying to do everything perfectly so you can do your job perfectly." He chuckled. "You are so much like your mom."_

"_What do you mean? Mom's the leader of the Council of Summoners! She's one of the most influential people in Spira! I'm just a plain city guardian."_

_The older guardian shook his head, re-pinning the medal his son had been awarded for graduating at the top of his class in basic training. "I'm talking about how uptight you are while you're in this uniform. It's like you hate being a city guardian."_

_Koiray's eyes widened as he took a step back. "Hate being a city guardian? But it's what I've always wanted to do! Ever since I was a kid!"_

_Takoire shrugged innocently. "It doesn't look that way…"_

"_I don't know what I'm doing wrong, Dad," Koiray sighed. "I complete all of my assignments at least three hours before I have to, and I follow every procedure and protocol to the letter. I graduated at the top of my class during basic training, and I was assigned under the hardest sector commander in Spira. I hate to sound egotistic, but I am the perfect guardian."_

"_The perfect guardian, yes," his dad chuckled, "but just a guardian. How many times have I told you? Think outside the box! Don't put limits on yourself!" Koiray stared at him with a blank expression. "Am I being too philosophical for you?" His son glared, and Takoire laughed. "Let me put it this way, it's okay to have fun, be yourself and a guardian, too," he finished by ruffling Koiray's hair._

"_Hey," he protested, trying to fix it._

_Takoire stopped him. "Stop fixing it. It's okay to break the rules a little bit." He suddenly stopped and looked around. "Just… don't let your mom catch me saying that…"_

_Koiray laughed as they made their way out of his room._

"_You know, normally," the older guardian began to say, "I'd say something along the lines of you should act more like your friends, except your whole circle is determined to outdo the other. Especially that Hara."_

"_Hara?" the son asked._

"_Yeah… she passed Suzaku's test yesterday. Just turned sixteen, too…unbelievable."_

_The young man's face cracked into a smile. "What do you expect? It's Hara."_

* * *

"I know you and your father are close," Syan began, breaking into Koiray's thoughts, "but I happen to like the rules."

Koiray scoffed as he jokingly glared at his friend. "Now you're just lying. Nobody likes the rules, no matter how much they say so."

"Believe what you will, Koiray." He glanced around. "How long do you think we have been out here?"

The stars above the forest began to twinkle as the sun disappeared. What distant sounds of Bevelle that had followed them were silenced with the rest of the city, and an even calmer aura took hold of the forest.

Koiray shrugged. "Don't know, maybe a few hours if it's getting dark. Why? Do you need to get back?"

Syan sighed and nodded. "My father should be getting home soon, and I should prepare dinner. You're welcome to join us if you would like."

"Thanks, but no," he answered. "I've invaded your house long enough. You and your dad need some time. You know, do that bonding thing."

The Bevelle native laughed. "Of course. You're right."

A momentary silence took hold of the two before the Deputy Crimson Knight grimaced. "Hey, Syan, I realize we haven't known each other long, but you've done a lot for me, and I care about what you think. Are we cool?"

"Yes," his counterpart answered easily. "I understand why you had to lie. I would probably have done the same thing in your situation."

Koiray smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Syan." He laughed. "Now, better go start cooking your dad dinner."

Syan chuckled. "One of these nights I'll introduce you to him."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Sounds like a plan, huh? So much for my updating before school starts. I've been so busy lately, and there has been a lot of I've had to deal with so my sincere apologies for not updating sooner. I want to thank my amazing BETA Jezzi for once again doing an amazing job! She's been so busy with college, work, and her own stories, and she's also had enough time to fit into her schedule being the BETA she is for me, so round of applause! In the mean time, please review!


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**A Generation of Legacies**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X, X-2, or any of its characters

**Last Time:**

A momentary silence took hold of the two before the Deputy Crimson Knight grimaced. "Hey, Syan, I realize we haven't known each other long, but you've done a lot for me, and I care about what you think. Are we cool?"

"Yes," his counterpart answered easily. "I understand why you had to lie. I would probably have done the same thing in your situation."

Koiray smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Syan." He laughed. "Now, better go start cooking your dad dinner."

Syan chuckled. "One of these nights I'll introduce you to him."

"Sounds like a plan."

-------------------

Two weeks had come and gone, and things remained the same… at least what Koiray was starting to call the same.

With Syan's help, he had gathered a wardrobe of fitting Bevelle style clothing. His hair was brushed back daily in a more common way, and he spoke with a rich Bevelle accent whenever there was more than Syan or Alor. It was all starting to become routine to him, but he still missed every passing moment away from home.

His days started early in his new apartment, and the rest of the day was usually spent with Alor or Syan in the temple archives.

The apartment had been decorated with a few homey touches with Syan's help, and it felt more like a comfortable home away from home than just a place to stay. Koiray had wanted to place a few memory spheres of his family on the walls but found it impossible. Who knew what could happen if someone recognized a sphere of his parents?

"Hey, Alor, can I get you something?"

Instead of going to the temple that morning, Koiray had stayed in his apartment, and Alor had come to him. Syan was busy at the temple for the morning in addition to his guest who was on his afternoon break.

"No," the Yevon priest shook away the gesture, "it's fine. You know I can't stay long."

"Okay," Koiray answered, nodding his head. "Then let's get straight to it. Have we gotten anywhere on how to send me home yet?"

Alor grimaced. "I'm sorry but no. I've only just come to understand how you got here but not how to get you back."

"Why am I not surprised?" Koiray scoffed. "Well, I guess it's just a miracle that I haven't gone to any other time in awhile. I've been here for a month."

"A month? It seems like it's been longer…"

Koiray nodded but suddenly frowned. "Hey, Alor, how long have you known Syan and his dad?"

Alor cocked his head. "Since Syan was maybe three or four. I was a nomad after Zanarkand was destroyed; I didn't move to Bevelle until years after. Syan's father was my mentor when I was training to be a priest."

"Is Syan's father a priest too?"

"No, but he's the head white mage in the temple. There are few people I've ever met who are as gifted in white magic as he is."

The Deputy Crimson Knight frowned. "You don't know anything about Syan's mom, do you?"

Alor blinked hard as he stared at the young man. "Syan's mother? Why do you want to know about her?"

"Well, I just figured that I've been here a month, and I've gotten nowhere on how to get home. So while I'm stuck here, I want to help out Syan. He doesn't know that much about his mom, or his family for that matter, and I wanted to help him find out."

The older man chuckled. "How often do you see Syan now that you've moved out?"

"Uh… everyday."

"I'm glad," Alor answered, patting him on the shoulder. "Syan doesn't have too many friends."

"Why not? He's a nice enough guy."

"Yes. Syan's an exemplary young man, but he takes things much too seriously for someone his age. He tries too hard to be the perfect son that he's sacrificing who he really is."

"Is that what his father expects of him?"

Alor shook his head. "Not at all. Quite the opposite actually. His father gives him more freedom that most young men of his age. I think… It's always been hard for Syan, not having a mother. He won't admit it of course, but it's always been in the back of his mind."

"That's why I want to help," Koiray insisted back. "Aren't there are any records you can find about his mom? Or just living relatives in general? Even if it's on his dad's side?"

"His father never speaks much about his family or hers, but I'll see what I can do."

Koiray smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Alor." He suddenly paused. "Hey, can I ask you one more favor?"

The Yevon priest nodded, genuinely intrigued. "Of course. What is it?"

"It's just… I've been in this time for about two weeks now, and I've got this feeling that any minute now I could get thrown somewhere else. If something like that does happen…"

Alor sighed softly in understanding. "I'll tell Syan something. I know I can't tell him the complete truth; he wouldn't be able to completely comprehend it, but at least he'll know something…"

---------

Knocking on the door, Koiray had to smile. Alor had returned to his apartment half an hour earlier with information on some of Syan's family. It wasn't what he was looking for, but it was something.

The door swung open, but Syan wasn't the one who answered it. An aged man of perhaps sixty came instead. He stood two or three inches taller than Koiray and had mostly white, short hair that had streaks of brown in it. His eyes were a deep ocean blue, and he wore white vestments outlined in gold symbols of Yevon.

His eyes conveyed a look of sincere confusion as his eyes found his guest. "Yes-" He stopped abruptly. "Lord… Koiray…?"

"Uh…" the young man frowned, equally confused. "Yes, sir, I am Koiray, but I'm not sure to the title." He spoke with his accent. "You must be Syan's father?"

The white mage grasped for his words. "Yes. My apologies. Where are my manners? I am Syan's father, Diln. Won't you come in?"

Koiray nodded and followed him in, taking a seat at the dinner table. "I'm sorry we've never been introduced, sir."

"Circumstances have not allowed us the leisure. I understand that you stayed here for a few days."

"My apologies, sir. I realize you weren't quite consulted to approve such a thing."

The man shook his head. "It's quite all right, especially since Alor approves of you as much as he does." Taking a seat across from Koiray, the old mage leaned back into the chair. "So, Koiray, tell me, how old are you?"

"I just turned eighteen, sir."

"Then you must have an apprenticeship somewhere."

"Yes," he lied. "I'm not sure whether or not Syan's told you, but I'm currently training to be a guardian."

Diln nodded his head. "And you're from Bevelle I take it?"

"I grew up here, yes, but I moved to Luca for a short time."

The young man looked up into the mage's eyes and found an uncomfortable feeling reflected in them. Diln's mannerisms were polite and good-natured, but there was something wrong. He couldn't place it exactly, but the mage looked as if he found Koiray somehow untrustworthy. Koiray attempted to brighten his disposition, but it garnered no further favor from the mage. What had he done to elicit such a reaction from Syan's father? He had acted no differently than he normally did, but still, he earned suspicious judgment.

The awkward silence was broken when Syan walked into the room. "Koiray! I see you've met my father."

The Deputy Crimson Knight nodded brightly. "Yes."

"I'm sorry I'm not a more hospitable host," the mage said. "I've been quite busy with work these past few weeks."

"I understand," Koiray answered.

"Father," Syan began, "is there anything you need? Koiray and I were planning to go out this afternoon."

He waved his son away. "No, I'll be fine. Don't concern yourself with me."

"But you work too hard, Father."

Koiray smiled. It reminded him of the way he and his mother used to go back and forth. When he still lived with his parents, he would constantly badger her on how she worked too hard. She never listened though… still, he never kept trying even after he moved out…

"You should hear yourself talk," the mage answered.

Syan smiled and shook his head. "Fine, consider me gone. But are you sure there isn't-"

"Go!" his father interrupted. "Stop wasting your time with me. I promise to take the day off."

With one last frown, Syan walked out the front door, leaving Koiray alone with the Yevon mage. The Deputy Crimson Knight bowed his head. "It was a pleasure meeting you, sir."

Syan's father stood and bowed his head back. "And you as well."

Koiray stepped out from the house and heard one last sentence as he walked away.

"It can't be. It's not possible… My mind must be playing tricks on me…"

"So, Koiray," he heard Syan call out as they began to walk towards the main street, "what trouble are you getting me into today?"

Takoire III chuckled to himself softly. "No trouble today, Syan. Promise."

"Now why do I find that hard to believe?"

"I'm serious," Koiray insisted. "No trouble."

Syan smiled. "I think I left you with my father too long. Dare I say that Koiray has grown a conscience?"

"No… far from, but even I wanna do a good deed every once in awhile," and with that, Koiray pulled out a lightly glowing sphere from seemingly nowhere. "Happy birthday."

He cocked his head and stared. "It's not my birthday… at least not for a weeks."

"I know, but I wanted to make sure I got this to you in case I had to go out of town."

Taking the sphere in his hands, Syan stared at it curiously. "What's on it?"

Koiray beamed proudly. "Well… I realize it's kind of distant, but it has some information, including the location, of some of your family." Syan blinked. "Your father's cousin. Some family's better than just you and your dad, right?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah…"

Syan's face cracked into a smile. "I… Koiray… I don't know what to say. Father and I always assumed that all of his family had died…"

"Don't worry about it. Alor actually did most of the researching, but…"

He nodded his head. "No, thank you, Koiray… this… this really means a lot."

---------

Koiray yawned, shutting his front door behind him. He didn't bother turning the lights on as he passed through his kitchen and down the hall to his bedroom.

It was maybe midnight as he crashed into his soft sheets. He and Syan had stayed up all night talking about Syan's long lost family at their usual place of the Macalania Woods.

The family currently lived in Luca and worked an item shop there. Syan said he'd make the effort to make the trip; Koiray volunteered to go with him if possible.

He sighed, letting his head fall into the curve of the soft pillow. His mind began to slowly drift into sleep and peace. His thoughts wandered to his home in Besaid, parents and heritage and felt a strange wave of nostalgia.

A small pain suddenly emerged from his mind and grew without warning. Withering in pain, Koiray's senses enflamed into overdrive as he disappeared from sight…

-------------------

**Author's Notes: **My schedule's been so crazy since school's started, and I haven't had a chance to sit down and write let alone update. I feel a little bad about it (okay I feel bad about it period), but I don't feel guilty because I've had to deal with school first. I've got the next chapter pretty much set so the more and sooner your review, the sooner I'll have the next chapter up! R&R


	16. Chapter Fifteen

A Generation of Legacies

Chapter Fifteen

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X, X-2, or any of its characters

Last Time:

Koiray yawned, shutting his front door behind him. He didn't bother turning the lights on as he passed through his kitchen and down the hall to his bedroom.

It was maybe midnight as he crashed into his soft sheets. He and Syan had stayed up all night talking about Syan's long lost family at their usually place of the Macalania Woods.

The family currently lived in Luca and worked an item shop there. Syan said he'd make the effort to make the trip; Koiray volunteered to go with him if possible.

He sighed, letting his head fall into the curve of the soft pillow. His mind began to slowly drift into sleep and peace. His thoughts wandered to his home in Besaid, parents and heritage and felt a strange wave of nostalgia.

A small pain suddenly emerged from his mind and grew without warning. Withering in pain, Koiray's senses enflamed into overdrive as he disappeared from sight…

* * *

The pain streamed through every part of his body, and Koiray barely felt the force of his body falling against a cold, hard cobblestone walkway.

Barely a few seconds passed, but to Koiray, it seemed like an eternity. His senses snapped back to reality in a rush as his eyes opened wide to a black sky and a million twinkling stars above him.

Groaning, the Deputy Crimson Knight supported his head as he sat up.

"Oh shit…"

His entire body felt body drained, and he failed in his attempt to stand. Looking around, Koiray found he could barely keep his eyes open, and as a result, the city only appeared as a haze around him.

A few sporadic lights created shadows that surrounded him and sent a chill down his spine. He swallowed hard as his eyelids grew heavier until he finally succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

Seagulls squawked overhead as four friends lay on the beach's sand with their faces towards the sun and their arms laid back and supporting their heads.

The oldest among them was just under the age of sixteen, and the youngest was just fourteen. On the far left was a young man with unusually bright red hair that was worn in a short, wavy style. He had bright blue eyes and was dressed in thin, light brown clothing. Next to him was a young woman of similar age and had the appearance of an Al Bhed with a few exceptions. Her blonde hair was much fairer than that of a normal Al Bhed shade but had the typical Al Bhed eyes. She wore a short skirt of denim and an orange shirt. Lying next to her was another of similar fashion, even if he appeared somewhat younger. His hair shade was similar to that of the girl's but was pulled back in a small ponytail. His khaki shorts matched the shade of the sand, and he wore an oversized blue shirt. The last of them lay on the far right had sandy brown hair and blonde streaks. His stormy gray eyes hid from the sun's rays behind half-closed eyelids. He wore dark green, baggy shorts and a white shirt with the symbol of the Besaid Aurochs imprinted on it.

"Hey," Maru started, "when's Ro supposed to come back? It's been awhile."

"Mom said Uncle Garren's been really busy with council stuff again so Ro might not be able to make it for a couple weeks," Teyh answered.

"But this summer's been so boring!" Maru called back.

Koiray rolled his eyes. "Don't talk to me about the summer being boring, Maru. My dad's been training me every second of every day. It hurts just to move."

"Well you are going to try and take the guardian entrance exam next month, aren't you?" Desa answered. "You'll need every second of training you can get, especially since you're gonna be really young compared to everyone else taking the test. Isn't the standard age about eighteen?"

"Yeah…" the oldest answered, his stormy gray eyes remaining closed.

"You're taking the city guardian test, right?" Teyh asked.

Koiray frowned even though the gesture couldn't be seen by the others. "I've actually been thinking about that… I've been wondering whether or not to take the summoner guardian test."

Maru turned to stare at him. "You're kidding, right? We've always talked about becoming city guardians, so what's up?"

A few seconds passed, and the question remained unanswered. Desa chuckled to herself softly before saying, "This doesn't have to do with Hara's recent decision of enrolling in summoner training, does it?"

"No…"

"Oh," Desa nodded, biting her bottom lip, "I was just wondering, particularly because I heard Jassen was taking the summoner guardian test next month too."

"He's doing what!" Koiray bolted up, turning to look down at Desa in the process.

She looked up at him innocently. "I'm surprised you didn't know that. You'd think Hara would have mentioned it…"

Settling back into the warm sand, Koiray frowned even deeper. "I don't get a lot of chances to talk to Hara these days. When I actually get a minute off from training with dad, she's always with Jassen. I can't get a minute alone with her!"

"I'm telling you, Koiray," Teyh answered, "if you don't make your move on Hara now, it's never going to happen."

"No kidding," Desa threw in.

"Just shut up about it, you guys!" Koiray yelled out. "It's my problem."

"No need to be so touchy," the blonde haired girl defended. "We're just giving you some friendly advice."

Teyh smiled. "I know what Koiray's looking forward to once guardian basic training starts."

"What?" Maru answered.

"The combat tournament. You know, at the end of the month when basic training's almost over, they hold a tournament between all of the cadets. I'm sure our boy Koiray here is planning to wipe the floor with Jassen," Teyh answered.

"Really?" Desa asked, intrigued. "Is that true, Koiray?"

A smile suddenly grew on the young man's face as he answered the question. "Hell yeah."

The four childhood friends suddenly burst out laughing, and Koiray's spirits were dramatically improved.

* * *

"Would you look at that? Another refugee crowding the streets. One would think that Lord Sareth would set up more shelters, but with the war at a stand still like this, I can understand how he would be distracted."

The old, croaky voice stirred Koiray awake. The faint dampness of the air and the small tint of orange hitting his closed eyelids said that it was dawn. Koiray's eyes opened slowly as he blinked several times in the process.

He felt the cold, cobblestone path beneath him with an equally cold and hard brick wall behind his back. His back and neck felt stiff from sleeping under such unorthodox conditions.

Turning his head left and right to relieve the tension in his neck, Koiray tried to collect his thoughts. What was going on? What the hell had happened? Did he go through another time shift?

Together with Syan, Koiray had stayed up late the prior night, he had stumbled back to his apartment exhausted, and that was when he had felt it again: the overdrive of all of his senses and the feeling that all the energy was being sucked out from him. He then landed here and had fallen unconscious. But where was here?

That old man… he had mentioned something about the war and Sareth. The way he spoke about it… it was like they were currently at war and Sareth was leading them. Of all places to be stuck in, the middle of the Zanarkand-Bevelle war?

Koiray looked around for the man whose voice had woken him, struggling to stand in the process. He was in some kind of alleyway that led to a boarded up doorway. He leaned against the brick with his right hand as he straightened to his full height. His first few steps were shaky, but eventually Koiray found himself able to stand and walk on his own.

Coming out into the main street, Koiray saw that the man had disappeared from sight, but the sight of the city suddenly caught him in awe. This Bevelle and his own rivaled each other in their sheer marvel. Whereas his Bevelle was a delicate balance of tradition and modern technology, this Bevelle was a testament of pure tradition. Maroon towers of what he considered ancient architecture encircled the city with stone statues of the natural aeons watched over the city.

Koiray's eyes suddenly diverted to an odd sight in the morning setting. A figure of average height walked slowly towards the largest structure the Deputy Crimson Knight could see. The figure was draped head to toe in a cloak of some kind, and the figure's face was hidden behind a high hood.

The young man of the future cocked his head curiously at the odd sight. The figure certainly didn't appear to fit in with the rest of the surroundings, but then again, the stranger who had woken him had mentioned something about refugees. Perhaps this figure was one of them? After all, refugees hardly ever fit in to a place they had been forced to.

But something else caught Koiray's attention; something that most definitely did not fit in.

Even though the sun had barely begun to graze the dark sky, Koiray saw a glint of metal from across the main way. Focusing his sights of the glint, Koiray saw the shape of a man holding a rifle… straight towards the hooded figure.

"Hey!" Koiray suddenly called out. "Hey! You! Get down!"

The figure turned to Koiray, but the thunder from the rifle had already sounded. With a last leap forward, Koiray grabbed for the figure's cloak and pulled him down to the cobblestone path. Bringing his head up to look back, Koiray saw the would-be assassin break out in rage and throw his rifle down on the ground.

The man barged out into the light with a destructive look in his eyes. He stood dressed in what Koiray recognized as the old uniform of the Yevon warrior monks and soldiers of the Bevelle army, but the man didn't seem to fit within the conformities of the uniform. His black hair appeared to make him look like some kind of wild animal along with the wild rage that reflected in his eyes.

"You!" Koiray yelled at the man. "Freeze! Do not move!"

The man dressed in Bevelle armor only ignored him and pulled out two medium-sized daggers from their sheaths on his waist. The curved blades of the two daggers flashed the rising sun into Koiray's eyes.

"Stop!" he called out one last time.

As the man began to continue to charge, the Deputy Crimson Knight drew his own two swords from his back and rushed to meet the oncoming assailant.

Their weapons met in a sickening clash of metal, Koiray gaining the upper hand as he pushed down on the assailant's daggers.

The man suddenly moved out of the way at the last minute, causing Koiray to lurch forward. In a side step to the right, the man swung out the daggers toward Koiray as he barely managed to bring up one of his swords to block, putting the majority of his weight on his left hand flat on the cobblestone.

Koiray swung out a kick towards the man's face, giving him enough time to regain his composure. He stood straight as he watched the man came towards him for another attack.

Clash after clash, Koiray met each of the man's blows on instinct. Adrenaline was pumping throughout his whole body, and the man was moving faster than Koiray could think. There wasn't any time, so he couldn't have stopped himself.

The man brought up both of his daggers in what seemed like a final blow to Koiray, but instead the young man brought up one sword to defend himself and buried his second in the stranger's stomach.

Koiray's eyes widened as he slowly came to realize what he had done, and the man fell against him with a groan. Koiray looked down at the man as he pulled out his sword and the man fell to the ground. He stared at his weapon and the hand that was holding it; they were stained with blood.

"I… I killed him... But... What..." Shaking himself out of shock, Koiray breathed deeply as he ran to the figure he had saved. He touched them on the shoulder. "Hey… Hey, are you all right?"

The figure turned to look at him as the hood fell away. The light revealed a man of similar age to himself, if not a year or two older. His deep purple hair fell in front of his eyes… his stormy gray eyes…

"Cheribum…" Koiray breathed.

* * *

Author's Notes: So I felt bad that I hadn't updated in some time, but also inspired by my oh so wonderful BETA Jezzi that I'm going to update a little sooner than expected. As always, I'm glad to have some of my veteran reviewers come back but also to have someone new! Quick question to Chargone though, have you read 'Aeons'? Anyhoo, Hope everyone continues to keep reading and I'd love to hear from you! I especially love reading what people think is going to happen next so come on! And for those who want to see action, you've got this chapter and more to come! R&R


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**A Generation of Legacies**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X, X-2, or any of its characters

**Last Time:**

The man brought up both of his daggers in what seemed like a final blow to Koiray, but instead the young man brought up one sword to defend himself and buried his second in the stranger's stomach.

Koiray's eyes widened as he slowly came to realize what he had done, and the man fell against him with a groan. Koiray looked down at the man as he pulled out his sword and the man fell to the ground. He stared at his weapon and the hand that was holding it; they were stained with blood.

"I… I killed him... But... What..." Shaking himself out of shock, Koiray breathed deeply as he ran to the figure he had saved. He touched them on the shoulder. "Hey… Hey, are you all right?"

The figure turned to look at him as the hood fell away. The light revealed a man of similar age to himself, if not a year or two older. His deep purple hair fell in front of his eyes… his stormy gray eyes…

"Cheribum…" Koiray breathed.

* * *

The two weren't given any time to exchange words before more than two dozen guards came rushing toward the spot.

"Lord Sareth!"

"Lord Sareth, are you all right?"

"Lord Sareth!"

Koiray stared at the figure he had saved. It had been Sareth. It had been his Uncle Sareth. Uncle Sareth… that sounded so strange in his head...

More Bevelle soldiers than necessary rushed to Sareth's side to help as the same amount approached him. Thinking they were there to aid him as well, Koiray lifted his hand under the belief that someone would help him up, but instead, was treated roughly and dragged upwards. A soldier took both of Koiray's hand behind his back as another attempted to take his swords.

"Hey! What the hell you are doing?"

He threw his head back in a backwards head-butt and was able to free his hands.

"Hey!" a soldier yelled. "What do you think you're doing?"

As another soldier came towards him, Koiray ducked out of the way and took down three others in the process.

"I could ask you the same question," he called back.

Koiray threw down soldier after soldier, but they continued to rush at him endlessly, but each time they hit the cobblestone path courtesy of the future Deputy Crimson Knight of Besaid.

"I'll show you some respect, boy!" one yelled as he came at him with a lance in hand.

Cocking his head, Koiray stared at the guard before stepping from the soldier's path not a second too soon, took the lance into his own hands, and used the non-lethal end to trip the soldier.

"Boy?" he asked.

"All of you stop this!" Sareth suddenly yelled out. "Why are you attacking this man? He saved my life!"

The soldiers suddenly stopped, leaving Koiray to stand before the ruler of Bevelle.

Sareth appeared to swallow hard as he carefully chose his words. "My sincere apologies, sir, I realize this was no way to thank you for saving my life. I'm eternally indebted to you."

Koiray bit his bottom lip uneasily as he bowed his head, finding himself unable to look at the leader of Bevelle.

"I… It… It was nothing."

"You are truly brave, sir," Sareth answered. "You did not know who I was, and yet, you saved my life anyway. You barely had any time to think."

"Anyone would have done the same…"

"No… not just anyone would have done what you did. Your battle skills are also quite commendable."

Lifting his hands to his face, Koiray frowned and shook his head. "They would have been more commendable if I hadn't been forced to kill him."

Sareth nodded his head. "I take it you don't believe in killing."

"I've… I've never killed anyone before…"

"Well, you can rest easy. That man was an enemy of Bevelle."

Koiray finally looked up into the face of his father's brother and tried to picture how he had almost ruined his parents' lives… but it didn't work out. He could see similarities in Sareth, himself, and his father: the stormy gray eyes, the shape of their faces, and they way they all stood. Sareth stood dressed in rather plain clothes, almost as if he were any other citizen walking in Bevelle. He wore a simple, blue shirt with embroidery along the edges and tan pants that had been bloused into his bleak boots.

His eyes were slightly widened but most likely as a result of the recent attack on his life. As a person, the ruler of Bevelle wasn't scary, intimidating, or anything Koiray had imagined when his parents had told him their story. He just didn't seem… evil enough to be Sareth.

"An enemy of Bevelle…" Koiray whispered to himself softly.

Someone touched him on the shoulder and out of his trance, causing the Deputy Crimson Knight to nearly jump in the air. It was Sareth. "What's your name?"

"Koiray…"

"Well then, come, Koiray, we'll head to the temple-palace. You'll be my guest."

"Really, it's not necessary. I can-"

"No," Sareth answered softly. "Anyone who saved my life is more than welcome in my home. Now hurry, I'll hold a feast in your honor tonight."

"What-"

But Koiray only found himself being led away by two Bevelle soldiers.

* * *

"_Hey, Dad, how different are the requirements for a summoner guardian instead of a city guardian?"_

_Takoire finished taking one last gulp from his water bottle before he let it fall from his hand onto the soft sand he stood on. He looked down at his son sitting next to him catching his breath. "Why?" he finally asked. "Are you thinking about switching from a city to summoner guardian?"_

_Koiray nodded, wiping his forehead with his arm to avoid any more sweat in his eyes. "Yeah…"_

"_Well," his father answered, running a hand through his hair, "for the entrance exams into the programs, they're almost identical; they start to change after basic training starts. Summoner guardians are taught techniques designed to protect one person or a small detail while city guardians are taught to defend large amounts of people with limited resources."_

"_So if I wanted to take the summoner guardian exam, I wouldn't really have to do any kind of extra studying?"_

"_Not really." Takoire frowned. "What are you talking about anyway? Especially since the entrance exams are a little more than a month away. I mean, your mom and I would both be fine no matter what you decide to do, but what's with the change of heart?"_

_The sandy-haired teenager shook his head. "I don't know, I've just been doing some thinking. You know, I could follow in yours or Grandpa Tidus' footsteps or something."_

"_But as cliché as it is, both me and your grandpa married our summoners…" He suddenly stopped and chuckled to himself. "Does this have anything to do with your friend Hara?" With Koiray's silence Takoire laughed even harder. "Koiray, you know you don't have to be her guardian if you want to act on your feelings for her, right? Just because you wouldn't be her personal guardian doesn't mean you can't have something like your mom and I do."_

"_But, Dad, it's just so… complicated."_

_His father continued to smile, holding his own sword up so it winked in the light. "Okay… What about that Jassen guy? Is he affecting your decision?"_

"_No…"_

"_I know you can lie better than that." Koiray glared at him. "I'm going to let you in on a little secret. You have to do what you want to do. If you become a summoner guardian, are you guaranteed to be assigned to Hara if she doesn't specifically ask for you?"_

"_No…"_

"_And if you're assigned to someone else, will that make a relationship with Hara even more difficult?"_

"_Yes…"_

"_Would you prefer to become a city guardian?"_

"_Yes…"_

"_Would that makes things easier with Hara?"_

"_Yes…"_

"_So you have your answer," Takoire finally ended. "But, it's still your decision. Whatever you want to do, your mom and I will be behind you one hundred percent. Got it?" he ended, ruffling Koiray's hair. _

_With a small, disgruntled and yet amused frown on his face, Koiray lifted his father's hand from his head. "Not yet, but I'll tell you when I figure it out."_

_Takoire smiled, moving back into the open area of the beach. "Good enough for now. So… let's see if we can't wrap this up for the day? If you can land three hits on me, we'll go see the blitzball game tomorrow instead of training."_

_Koiray laughed dryly as he lifted himself from the warm sand and drew his two swords out. "You're just looking for a reason to tell mom we're going to the blitzball game. I know you bet three hundred gil with Uncle Garren that the Aurochs would beat the Psyches."_

"_Hey! I'm multi-tasking! I'm both motivating you to improve faster and protecting my investment…"_

* * *

What the hell was happening to him? At least… that's what he kept asking himself.

The day he got promoted to Deputy Crimson Knight was just before the whole damn mess had started. Over the past six months, Koiray had found himself having, what he considered at the time, inconvenient headaches that became progressively worse. He had spoken with several white mages about it, but they had all said the same thing: it was all in his head. Maybe too much pressure at work or personal issues, but they insisted that the problem was mental and in his head. Yeah, right… more like in his blood. He had to find a way home; he already had once so he could probably do it again. And even if his situation was different than his father's, his father might be able to help him learn some degree of control if it was even possible. But no… he somehow had found himself in a time with Sareth…

His Uncle Sareth technically.

Upon entering the temple-palace with Sareth, Koiray had been treated like royalty. Sareth had servants assigned to him almost immediately who were all ready to serve Koiray at a moment's whim. His quarters were also more than the Deputy Crimson Knight had ever seen in his lifetime.

Alone, his temporary living space were at least as large as his parents' home in Besaid. The main entranceway was as large as his own apartment that led out to a balcony way that overlooked the city. The walls were painted a rich and deep colored maroon and were flattered even more by various paintings and two sofas so highly luxurious that Koiray was afraid to go near them.

The bedroom bestowed to him had two grand windows with golden drapes that framed a four poster bed with more blankets and pillows than Koiray deemed necessary. He had two bathrooms and both were at least three times the size of his own. In another extremely, unnecessarily large closet, Koiray found an array of Bevelle style clothing that strangely fit him. He considered exchanging come of them for his blood stained clothing, but somewhere… somewhere deep down everything still felt so surreal and that if he dared touch anything, he might be sucked into this time for good.

A knock on the door suddenly broke through Koiray's thoughts as he heard, "Excuse me, sir?"

Koiray glanced behind him from the balcony and moved to go back inside. "Yes?" he answered, putting on his accent, "Come in."

The door hesitantly opened, and Koiray stood centered on who waited. A man appeared with pale brown hair brushed to the side and a thick, tamed beard and mustache. Strands of white were placed sporadically in the pale brown, and a few strands of hair had a habit of falling in front of his blue eyes. He stood dressed in vestments of almost pure white, but the crest of the Bevelle royal family had been sewn onto the backside.

"Master Koiray? I'm a white mage sent by Lord Sareth." His voice conveyed someone of many more years than himself and at least his parents' senior. "It looks like you're hurt, sir."

Koiray suddenly glanced down at his torn and stained clothing, shaking his head. "No… No… I'm… I'm quite all right. This isn't my blood."

"I see," the man answered, approaching him anyway, "but would you mind if I have a look in any case, Master Koiray?"

"Uh…"the Deputy Crimson Knight frowned uncomfortably, "I suppose so, but I'd feel a little better if you wouldn't call me Master Koiray."

The mage pointed to one of the sofas to which Koiray followed, and he took a seat next to him. "Well, sir, I'd feel better to call any guest of Lord Sareth master." He slowly lifted Koiray's left arm, revealing a tightly bandaged cut. "I thought you said you were fine, sir."

"I am fine. This is nothing. See? I've already taken care of it."

"You did this, sir?" the mage asked, taking care as he unwrapped the bandages.

"Yes. I'm not quite… adept with white magic and neither is my father, so he taught me what to do for when my mother was not there. You see, she was more the white mage in the family," Koiray answered.

The mage moved the cloth away completely from the small gash before he closed his eyes, and a small, white light engulfed Koiray's arm. In a matter of seconds, the wound was gone, and the elder man smiled. "Well, if you're as good a fighter as Lord Sareth claimed you to be, I shan't have to worry about healing you from too serious of an injury."

Koiray suddenly frowned. "I don't think I deserve all this for killing someone."

"You have to look at these things optimistically, sir," the mage answered, touching Koiray on the shoulder. "You saved the leader of Bevelle, Lord Sareth. In a way, sir, you saved Bevelle. Lord Sareth is the last of the Bevelle royal line, and if something were to happen to him, who knows what could occur? Especially in the midst of war?"

The young man chuckled softly. "There is always someone ready and willing to take a leader's position, whether or not you agree with them is a different matter."

The mage joined in the small laugh, standing up and moving off towards the door. "You speak with years of experience, Master Koiray."

"Not my experience, just experiences that have been shared with me."

"Well," the man bowed his head, "nevertheless, Bevelle and I thank you for saving Lord Sareth today."

"Thank me?"

"I'm not naïve enough to think that there are not those who do not favor Lord Sareth, but he is a good man. He may be a bit young and inexperienced, but his heart's in the right place." He looked to the window, revealing a dimming and fading sun. "It is my understanding that the feast is set to begin soon. You should put on the proper attire, Master Koiray."

He turned to look at his bedroom with the array of clothes inside. "I suppose those are for me?"

"Yes, sir."

He nodded his head thoughtfully, and the mage silently left the room. The Deputy Crimson Knight walked through the doorframe and into his bedroom. He stopped in front of his closet and touched the sleeve of one red garment that felt extremely heavy in his hands.

"I'm attending a feast as the guest of honor to my uncle who tried to kill my parents… What the hell is going on?"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **So life's been a little hectic since I last updated, and that's the reason I haven't been able to update sooner. So are some of my reviewers pleased with the more action oriented chapters? Yes? No? Definitely not? Hang on… déjà vu. Anyway, I'm looking forward to your comments. Please, please, please review!


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**A Generation of Legacies**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X, X-2, or any of its characters

**Last Time:**

"Well," the man bowed his head, "nevertheless, Bevelle and I thank you for saving Lord Sareth today."

"Thank me?"

"I'm not naïve enough to think that there are not those who do not favor Lord Sareth, but he is a good man. He may be a bit young and inexperienced, but his heart's in the right place." He looked to the window, revealing a dimming and fading sun. "It is my understanding that the feast is set to begin soon. You should put on the proper attire, Master Koiray."

He turned to look at his bedroom with the array of clothes inside. "I suppose those are for me?"

"Yes, sir."

He nodded his head thoughtfully, and the mage silently left the room. The Deputy Crimson Knight walked through the doorframe and into his bedroom. He stopped in front of his closet and touched the sleeve of one red garment that felt extremely heavy in his hands.

"I'm attending a feast as the guest of honor to my uncle who tried to kill my parents… What the hell is going on?"

* * *

_The sun shone brightly down on Besaid as two friends walked down the streets. For one of them, the day was a hard earned break from training, and he cherished every minute of it. Today he hadn't woken up at the crack of dawn and wasn't going to train with his dad until noon. He also wasn't going to think about the guardian entrance exam that was only a month away._

"_Hey," Teyh started, his hands interlocked and behind his head as they walked, "Mom said Uncle Garren, Aunt Jess, and Ro'll be coming to visit next week."_

"_Awesome, it's been forever since everybody's been in one place," Takoire answered, his own hands tucked into his pockets._

_His friend chuckled dryly. "Look who's talking. You're _always _training. I know you want to pass the entrance exams, but the way you are, it's not really an issue if they'll accept you."_

"_I don't know… I know I don't have to, but I want to. I guess it's just because I don't want to be left behind, that's all."_

"_What are you talking about? You're ahead of all of us! Even three on one, me, Maru, and Ro can't beat you!"_

_Koiray shook his head. "It's not just us I'm talking about, Teyh, I'm talking about everybody in general. Like Grandpa Tidus, Grandpa Yuna, my mom, and my dad. They're all these big shots, and it sucks because everybody holds it against me."_

"_You make it sound like a bad thing that you're family's famous for saving Spira on more than one occasion."_

"_No, I don't mean it that way, but people see me as High Summoner Lenne and Sir Takoire's son, not as Koiray. They expect me to be some kind of super something just because of who my parents are."_

"_Hey!" Teyh suddenly answered. "You're not the only one, you know. When I take _my _guardian entrance exam, I'm going to get the same treatment for being the son of former Crimson Knight Darka… Maru, too."_

"_I know," Koiray admitted, "I'm sorry. I've just been so frustrated lately. I don't even know for sure what entrance exam I'm going to take yet. I know I want to be a city guardian, but…"_

"_Yeah, yeah," Teyh said, patting him on the shoulder, "I know, Hara… but you really need to make up your mind. Seriously, now's not the time for you to be having doubts."_

_The pair of friends continued to walk and were about to round a corner before Koiray suddenly held up his arm, signaling them to stop._

"_What is it?"_

_Koiray only brought a finger to his mouth before he peered around the corner._

_A sixteen-year-old Hara walked down the streets of Besaid in the recognizable summoner trainee dress. Her bright red hair fell in waves, framing her laughing face. Holding her hand next to her was the eighteen-year-old Besaid native Jassen. His curly silver hair had been cut short so it never touched his purple tunic tucked into his tattered denim pants. Black, shined dress shoes peaked out from underneath and reflected the bright sunlight. _

"_You're crazy," Hara suddenly said, stopping in the middle of the street. "I don't know why I put up with you."_

_Jassen stopped next to her and took her other hand in his own, a wide smile spreading on his face. "Oh… let me think… because of my handsome good looks?"_

_She smiled and shook her head. "No… I don't think so."  
_

"_Because… of my fiendish way with a sword?"_

"_No… no, I don't think so…"_

"_How about… the fact I'm being recommended for automatic advanced training as a summoner guardian?"_

"_Nope."_

_He frowned. "Still nothing, huh? Let me think… Could it be…" he pulled her in close, "… because I'm crazy about you?"_

_Hara smiled. "That could be it."_

_Jassen didn't answer but instead closed the gap between them to kiss her._

_Koiray couldn't watch another second, and he braced his head against a wall of some unknown building, his eyes closed._

_Teyh frowned deeply and looked to his friend unsurely. "Hey… Koiray, are you all right?"_

_He didn't receive a response at first, but without warning, Koiray's eyes shot open, full of rage that had never before consumed him. "I'm going to take the city guardian exam," he said, his voice shaking uncontrollably, "and I'm going to train everyday I can. I'm going to get stronger so when I finally get a chance to fight him, there won't be any doubt who'll win."_

* * *

"Master Koiray? Lord Sareth has asked for your presence."

Shifting the heavy clothing, the Deputy Crimson Knight lifted his head and called back, "Yes, thank you."

_And I thought the formal Deputy Crimson Knight uniform was ridiculous, but this…_

Taking the old mage's advice, Koiray had changed into a set of clothes provided for him, but all the clothes were extremely heavy and a burden to wear. He stared at himself in the mirror and found the sight a little unnerving.

The young man had dressed himself in some elaborate clothing of purple. The edges were trimmed with gold thread making intricate designs, and the cloth was woven in such a way that Koiray surmised it had taken a painstaking amount of work. The clothing flattered him immensely, and Koiray guessed the same for any other person who put it on, but he felt as if he would crumble under the weight before the night was over.

With a heavy sigh, Koiray moved from the apartment, opening the door to reveal a servant bent over in a bow.

"Uh," Koiray ran a hand through his hair uncomfortably, "may I ask who you are?"

He bowed his head deeper. "My name is Wyht, Master Koiray. I was assigned to you by Lord Sareth."

The Deputy Crimson Knight smiled nervously. "Of course you were… uh… do you know which way I'm supposed to go?"

"If you go down this hall, turn right down the second hall, left, and right again towards the stairs, it will lead you straight to the grand hall, sir."

"Uh… all right then. Thank you."

Looking around unsurely, the young man attempted to follow the servant's directions and turned right down the second hall. He looked around curiously as he walked. It was hard to imagine that of all people, his father, had grown up in these conditions.

So much had happened to him, but not just him, his entire family. He smiled softly as he thought back to the night before he had left for guardian basic training. Unable to sleep, he had laid awake on the beach, looking up at the stars. Things back then were so simple. He knew what he wanted. He knew how to do it. He worked hard for it. What he wouldn't give up for one more moment of peace…

As he walked, he spotted a statue from the corner of his eye and made his way towards it, assuming it was the one the servant had described. Another hallway appeared from across, and as Koiray began to step into it, he suddenly glanced back at the statue and stopped. For some reason… he felt drawn to it.

The statue was carved from white marble and featured the likeness of a man in perhaps his early fifties. He was dressed in a former Bevelle army uniform, but somehow it was different from the rest. The man had a sash worn across his waist and numerous medals pinned on them. His hair was shortly cut in a military style, and he wore a thick mustache and beard. His eyes were displayed as critical and cold, and Koiray got the distinct impression that the man was some kind of seasoned general.

A servant suddenly passed by, and the Deputy Crimson Knight felt compelled to ask, "Excuse me, may I ask who this man is?"

The servant bowed deeply. "That is Lord Marshal Takoire I, the father of Lord Sareth, Master Koiray."

"Takoire I?" Koiray asked, caught completely off guard.

"Yes. Lord Sareth had this statue commissioned approximately one year after the incident."

"Sareth had this commissioned?"

"Yes, sir," the servant answered, his voice shaking. "Lord Sareth is often found here, just staring at it." He paused. "Perhaps seeking council from his father? After all, Lord Sareth seldom leaves the city, let alone Guadosalam to visit the Farplane."

Koiray nodded his head thoughtfully and bowed his head slightly towards the servant. "I see… thank you, you've been very helpful."

"Of course, sir," and with that, the servant disappeared.

The stormy-gray eyed youth found himself staring hard one last time into the face of his grandfather before turning away.

'_Your grandfather… was a cold and strict man,' _his father's voice rang in his head. _'I was in a position a lot like yours growing up. My father was something like the Crimson Knight of Bevelle.'_

The hum of a crowd began to grow louder in his ears, and he found he no longer needed to follow the servant's directions. He turned right one last time and appeared just above the main hall. It seemed like some small viewing ledge that's only purpose was to serve as the transition down the two grand staircases.

The hall beneath him was crowded and full of elegantly dressed people. The air above them was a buzz with the chorus of their voices as one, and Koiray felt as if he had never seen so many colors in his life. He frowned as he tugged down on his tunic, a habit he had gained from wearing his guardian uniform.

"How the hell did I get into this mess?" he mumbled softly, stepping off onto the steps.

No one noticed as he made his way down, and he found a small amount of comfort in that fact. The festive music filled his ears, and his eyes registered maybe the hundred or so people in the room. As he stepped off onto the glossy marble floor, Koiray swallowed a hard lump that had somehow lodged itself in his throat and hoped only to make a short appearance and disappear in the early hours when everyone was fast asleep.

The crowd suddenly parted slightly, revealing a not only sullen looking Sareth, but Koiray's plan disappearing in front of his eyes… again…

"Ah!" Sareth suddenly burst out. "There you are! It's about time!"

Koiray smiled uneasily and bowed deeply as the ruler approached him. "Good evening, milord."

Without a thought, Sareth placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come now! You will never need to bow to me, Koiray. I owe you my life!"

The Deputy Crimson Knight nodded hesitantly.

The crowd around them began to move away, clearing the way for their ruler. Sareth smiled as Koiray stood next to him. "Ladies and gentlemen, I want to thank all of you for attending tonight and allowing me the privilege and opportunity to introduce to you the man who saved my life!"

Koiray looked down at the floor sheepishly. "Lord Sareth, all of this really isn't necessary."

Sareth smiled and calmly looked him in the eye. "But it is. Henceforth," he began in a loud voice, "this man will be given the title of lord and will be considered one of my closest advisors!"

The sandy-haired young man stared at his uncle open-mouthed and in shock. Here he had been told that the man known as Sareth was a murderer who didn't care about anyone or anything… but instead Sareth was showering him with luxuries and praising him.

"Lord Sareth, you need not do this…"

The ruler laughed. "Nonsense!" Looking around, Sareth smiled and looked around as he rubbed his hands together anxiously. "Well, the chef has told me that our food is ready, so, shall we eat?"

The crowd cheered and began to dissipate into seats and behind three tables shaped like a _'U'_. Koiray looked around nervously but felt a hand touch him on the shoulder.

"Come, Koiray, you'll sit next to me as my guest of honor."

Sareth led the way to the backmost table, perpendicular to the two others. As Sareth took the middle chair, Koiray was seated on his right, and suddenly dozens of servants rushed forth carrying silver platters filled with food.

Looking around, Koiray found himself in awe. Was this how his father had grown up? In all this wonder and luxury?

"So tell me, Koiray, may I ask what you were doing so early on the streets of Bevelle this morning?" Sareth asked, a servant pouring red colored wine into his goblet.

As food was placed on his plate for him, he rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "I had just come into the city, milord." _That wasn't a lie…_

"Really? Where from?"

_This is horrible. At the rate I'm lying at, I'll have made a completely different life for myself with the next time I get thrown into some other time…_

"I grew up in Bevelle but moved and lived in Luca until the war began."

"What was your occupation before you moved? How did you learn to fight so well?"

Koiray slowly cut his food, looking down at it hesitantly. "For a time I considered becoming a guardian for a summoner, and that's how I gained my training. I quit right before the war started, and once it did…"

Sareth sighed and stopped almost somberly. "Of course… the war." He shook his head softly. "You're welcome to stay in the temple-palace as long as you wish. My home is your home. You should see to the training facility as well. Inside the temple-palace we have a training facility for the guard and some soldiers. Perhaps if you have a chance, you should look into it?"

At a loss for words, Koiray bowed his head. "I… uh… I'll consider it, milord. Thank you."

"I also hope your quarters suit you, Koiray."

The Deputy Crimson Knight suddenly found himself chuckling genuinely. "I've never lived anywhere so luxurious."

"They used to be quarters for incoming summoners, but with recent events, there are not many left to come here."

"I see…"

A rush of movement abruptly caught Koiray's eye as a large maroon uniform came towards the table. The unknown man stopped in a gruff manor just in front of them. His light brown hair was cut in almost a square manor on his head, and his eyes were cold and unreadable.

"Lord Sareth," the man said in a scratchy and curt manner.

Sareth lifted his head in acknowledgement. "Ah, general. What can I help you with?"

"The other generals and I still want an audience with you, milord, to go over the new battle strategies."

The Bevelle ruler unexpectedly became bitter and turned away from the general. "I told you already, Harken, we will be going through with my strategy."

"But, sir, that will-"

"_My _plan, Harken!" Sareth interrupted.

The general's face quickly became furious, yelling, "You insolent little brat! You think you can do whatever the hell you want because of where you're sitting? Bevelle is not your play thing that you can do whatever you wish-"

"Enough!" Sareth shot up from his seat, and the image of Koiray's uncle the infamous Lord Sareth manifested itself. "Get out! I don't want to ever see you in my city again!"

The general scoffed, eyeing the young ruler cringingly. "Turns out you're just a weakling like the rest of your family…"

He was led away, Sareth had a burning look in his eyes, and Koiray was left wondering… wondering what the general had meant…

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Another update. To those of you who have been following for some time, I'm hoping that the flashbacks are starting to make sense to you all (if they haven't, they've been in chronological order for some time). Please R&R!


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**A Generation of Legacies**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X, X-2, or any of its characters

**Last Time:**

A rush of movement abruptly caught Koiray's eye as a large maroon uniform came towards the table. The unknown man stopped in a gruff manor just in front of them. His light brown hair was cut in almost a square manor on his head, and his eyes were cold and unreadable.

"Lord Sareth," the man said in a scratchy and curt manner.

Sareth lifted his head in acknowledgement. "Ah, general. What can I help you with?"

"The other generals and I have been wanting an audience with you, milord, to go over the new battle strategies."

The Bevelle ruler unexpectedly became bitter and turned away from the general. "I told you already, Harken, we will be going through with my strategy."

"But, sir, that will-"

"_My _plan, Harken!" Sareth interrupted.

The general's face quickly became furious, yelling, "You insolent little brat! You think you can do whatever the hell you want because of where you're sitting? Bevelle is not your play thing that you can do whatever you wish-"

"Enough!" Sareth shot up from his seat, and the image of Koiray's uncle the infamous Lord Sareth manifested itself. "Get out! I don't want to ever see you in my city again!"

The general scoffed, eyeing the young ruler cringingly. "Turns out you're just a weakling like the rest of your family…"

He was led away, Sareth had a burning look in his eyes, and Koiray was left wondering… wondering what the general had meant…

* * *

Since he'd been trained by his father, Koiray assumed he had received something similar to royal training. As the son and heir of the lord marshal, his father had no doubt undergone rigorous training that had been passed on to his own son.

So no one could blame him for being curious…

"Ugh…"

"Ow…"

"What… happened…?"

The future Deputy Crimson Knight calmly stood up and straightened his clothing, never needing to pull out either of his swords. Five Bevelle soldiers lay sprawled out around him, and Koiray couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed. He was about to head off when the sound of someone clapping began to echo against the walls.

"Bravo! Bravo! I've been hoping I would run into you!"

Although Sareth had briefly mentioned the location in passing conversation, it had caught his interest… interest that had quickly turned into disappointment. Word had also spread in the temple-palace of how exactly _Master Koiray _was.

Eventually he had made his way to the training room and found it to be as elaborate as the guardian training center in his Bevelle. The room took up almost half of a level, and the room's floor was made up of deep stained panels of wood with large, blue cushions of some kind for fighting areas. Mounted on the walls were weapons of every shape and size. A variety of swords, lances, and rifles decorated the blandness of a lighter tone of brown panel walls.

The minute he had walked into the training facility he had been recognized, and he had found no trouble finding opponents. Worthy opponents on the other hand… were on shorter supply.

Koiray whirled around to the entrance as someone called the room to attention. Standing in the doorway was a dignified man wearing a uniform similar to the general from the other night. Dark brown hair was somewhat long but never went past his ears or collar, and his face was clean shaven. His green eyes were bright and added to the charming smile on his face.

"Run into me?"

The man approached him, offering a hand in the process. "Of course! The man that saved Lord Sareth's life!"

_Lord Sareth's life…?_

The unknown general suddenly looked around and shook his head in good humor. "At ease."

Koiray took his hand unsurely. "Ah… well… I'm Koiray, but I get the impression you knew that in the first place."

"Lord Koiray from what I hear now. In all the time that Lord Sareth has assumed the throne, he had yet to bestow a title until you."

Their hands released, and Koiray bowed his head awkwardly. "Oh… really? I… I didn't know that."

The general suddenly laughed. "Oh my, where are my manners? Forgive me. My name is Tynas."

"_General _Tynas!" someone called out.

"Even though he should have stayed captain of the guard!" another returned.

Tynas smiled sheepishly and shrugged. "I used to be captain of the guard before I was promoted to the position of general, if you haven't noticed."

Koiray turned his head and found most of them watching with eager appearances. "It seems you are popular among your men, general."

"Really?" he returned, cocking his head. "I hadn't noticed." He smiled softly. "I haven't had a chance to come back to the temple-palace in a few months. I've been leading campaigns near Luca, and it's taking much longer than we thought." Tynas paused. "The way you fought, were you ever a soldier?"

The young man was now the one who was smiling softly. "No… no I was never a soldier."

"Are you sure? You took down five soldiers as if it was nothing." Tynas moved to a case mounted on the wall, opening it as he reached for a pair of metal claws.

"I've just had good training, that's all," he answered, watching him curiously.

As Tynas pulled the claws onto his hands, the general smiled. "But training nevertheless, and it's been a long time since I've sparred with anyone that wasn't my enemy."

Koiray watched Tynas move into a fighting stance with an intrigued smile on his own face. "I'm not sure. It might give you a slightly negative view on your reputation when you're lying on your back."

He didn't receive an answer, and all the guardians had formed around the mat Koiray and Tynas stood on. Analyzing who his _opponent_ was, the stormy-gray eyed young man had the gut feeling to bring out both his swords. Getting into position, Koiray held one sword in a defensive position in his left with the opposite in his right.

Tynas made the first move and charged towards him. Koiray was forced to defend himself with both his swords, the Bevelle general pushing against Koiray with all his strength. In a side step to the left, Tynas fell forward and quickly lost his balance as Koiray used the hilt of his sword to inflict damage towards his opponent's back.

Turning to face his opponent, the young man saw Tynas already facing him and ready to charge again. Swipe after swipe, Koiray parried them. Each parry's force shook his entire body, and Koiray knew his arms would eventually tire. In a quick flash of insight, Koiray parried one last time before he ducked down so that he would miss the next swing. As Tynas' hand swung lower to reach him, Koiray balanced himself to kick Tynas in the knees, bringing him even lower, before stabbing bringing his sword suddenly up and then back down into the mat, locking Tynas' left hand with it. Taking his other sword in both his hands and in an offensive position, Koiray stopped the blade within a hair's reach of the general's face.

Silence took an unrelenting hold in the room.

Koiray and Tynas stared at each other, both out of breath. It'd been awhile since he had fought someone on this level. Once he had gained the position of sector commander, there never seemed to be enough time to just spar. Tynas, on the other hand, had a wondering look in his eyes.

The nervous tension was finally broken with someone clapping hesitantly.

The two opponents looked around before Koiray released his hold on the general. The two stood up with swords being sheathed and metal claws falling from hands.

Koiray held out his hand. "Good fight."

Tynas nodded and took it. "Yes, a good fight."

"I can scarcely believe it," a soldier began, "somebody beat General Tynas…"

"No one has been able to achieve that!"

"This is the man who saved Lord Sareth?"

"He was given the title of lord last night at the feast, wasn't he?"

Smoothing down his uniform, the Bevelle general smiled and looked around at all the soldiers. "Now, now, give credit where it's due." He turned back to Koiray. "Lord Sareth was right, you are a gifted fighter, Lord Koiray."

He smiled uneasily and bowed his head. "Thank you."

"That last move you performed…" Tynas drifted. "It was… It… The way you…" He shook it away. "Never mind." He bowed. "I beg your leave."

* * *

"_Who do you think we're going to get?"_

"_I don't know, but I heard they were going to make this year's basic training ten times harder, and they completely rewrote the training schedule and graduation requirements."_

"_But I heard it was bad before. Why'd it have changed the year I joined up?"_

"_Hey, but did you hear who placed first on the city guardian exam?"_

"_No. Who?"_

"_The son of High Summoner Lenne and Sir Takoire."_

"_No kidding. I'd a thought that he'd be a summoner guardian."_

"_Yeah, me too. It's not like he's the grandson of High Summoner Yuna and Sir Tidus."_

"_I hear he's really young, too."_

"_Who cares? Jassen got the top score for the summoner guardian exam."_

"_Yeah, but he didn't get accepted for advanced training, what's up with that?"_

_As the conversation turned from himself to Jassen, Koiray scoffed slightly. Over a hundred young men and woman were assembled in the main square of Luca. Most were saying their good-byes to their family and friends, but not Koiray. His mother had said her good- bye in Besaid, feeling horrible that she couldn't go with him to Luca because of a council session set to start in Bevelle simultaneously. Takoire, on the other hand, had come with him on the airship but had separated from him upon reaching the city. His father had apologized and said that he had business that couldn't wait, leaving Koiray to fend for himself before the instructors came._

_He had drifted towards a group of others without a good-bye gallery and introduced himself as Koiray. Rumors were spreading among the trainees that there was going to be a new training system this year, causing everyone to be a little on edge._

"_I don't know," Koiray answered, adding to the conversation for the first time._

"_You're from Besaid, aren't you, Koiray?" one of them asked._

"_Yeah, why?"_

_A female trainee cocked her head. "Well, so is Jassen. Do you know him at all?"_

_Koiray bit his bottom lip and scoffed again. "Yeah, I know him a little bit."_

_She smiled slyly. "You don't know if he has a girlfriend , do you?"_

"_Yeah…" he answered, "I'm pretty sure he has a girlfriend."_

"_Aw…" one of the trainees teased, "too bad, Ciara. Guess you're going to find another trainee to fawn over!"_

_The small group laughed, and Koiray smiled softly as he found Trainee Ciara's sad expression._

"_Trainees," a deep, booming voice suddenly called out, "eyes on me, now!"_

_The crowd suddenly turned in one direction, towards the platform made up of stone steps. A guardian dressed in a Deputy Crimson Knight uniform stepped into the spotlight. His pale brown hair was cut in a conservative style, but not as conservative as some hair styles Koiray had seen in his lifetime. His blue eyes exerted a cold look at the now motionless mass._

"_Good afternoon," he began, his volume lessening with the silence taking hold, "for those of you who don't know who I am, I am the Deputy Crimson Knight of Besaid, Baed, but for now, I am the commander of your basic training. That means what I say is law." He eyed them icily. "All of you will be divided into four squads; two squads will be made up of summoner guardians and the other two will be city guardian squads. One person will eventually be chosen to lead each squad." He paused. "Until then, City Guardian Trainee Takoire III and Summoner Guardian Trainee Jassen, report front and center!"_

_Koiray quickly glanced across the crowd of guardian trainees as Jassen's running figure caught his attention, headed straight to where Sir Baed stood. Without another thought, he started off through the crowd and stopped just before the Deputy Crimson Knight of Besaid at the same time as Jassen. He raised his arm across his chest in a salute._

"_City Guardian Trainee Takoire III, reporting as ordered!"_

"_Summoner Guardian Trainee Jassen, reporting as ordered!"_

_Jassen had arrived a second earlier than Koiray, but they had both spoken at the same time. Baed eyed them for a moment before saluting back and saying, "These two placed at the top of their respective entrance exams. If it were any other year, these two would have easily been placed into advanced training, but this year, there is no advanced training. There is only going to be hard training. For now, Trainee Takoire will be in charge of the city guardian trainees while Trainee Jassen will be the same for the summoner guardian trainees." He continued to stare them over. "This year we have two special instructors who are going to help revise training. They will show you no mercy. Your instructors this year," he began as two figures came to stand beside him, "are Sir Garren, former Crimson Knight of Bevelle, and Sir Takoire II, guardian of High Summoner Lenne."  
_

_Koiray had to keep his mouth from dropping open as his uncle and father came before him. His Uncle Garren was dressed in his formal uniform as an Ex-Crimson Knight with a full purple uniform and a gold cord hanging from his shoulder. His father was dressed in his respective formal uniform of jet-black and had an unwavering expression on his face._

_A roaring thunder suddenly came from overhead, and Koiray resisted the urge to look up._

"_Sir Garren, Sir Takoire," Baed said, "I believe that is our cue."_

"_All right!" Garren began to yell. "Basic training has now begun! All of you will report to either Trainee Jassen or Trainee Takoire! I want all of you on that airship!"_

_Takoire II quickly glanced down at his son before looking up into the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen, pack it up! We're going to Zanarkand!"_

* * *

Koiray stepped off from the last marble step before landing on the even glossier marble floor. As he walked towards the end of the hall, he attempted to look as calm and indifferent as possible. A few whispers followed him from the random figures, but he merely adjusted his clothing as if they never crossed his mind.

He stopped in front of the wall in the far back, a large complicated tapestry hanging from it. To think… only a few days ago he had been searching for this very tapestry with Syan, and now it was hanging right in front of him. Following the lines down, he found Takoire I and the line leading down from it only to find Sareth's name. He shook his head sadly.

"So you noticed," a voice said as a hand touched him on the shoulder.

Koiray's eyes widened in realization as he turned. "Lord Sareth!"

Before he could continue, Sareth held up a hand. "It's fine. Don't worry yourself." He sighed and turned back to the tapestry. "You noticed my brother isn't on here."

"…yes, milord."

"I've been debating for some time now whether or not to put him back on."

The Deputy Crimson Knight attempted to keep his voice as neutral as possible. "But I was under the impression that he was the one who murdered the royal family."

Sareth scoffed and scratched his head absentmindedly. "It's a complicated issue." He paused. "I wanted to ask you a question, Koiray."

"What is it, milord?"

"Tomorrow morning there is a council session. I would like you to accompany me to it."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **It's been awhile since I've updated. My apologies. Although I was slightly disappointed with the number of reviews I received last time. Please, please, review! As for those who have been wondering the competence of the flashbacks, I hope you're starting to get the big picture and that they've been in chronological order for some time.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**A Generation of Legacies**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X, X-2, or any of its characters

**Last Time:**

"So you noticed," a voice said as a hand touched him on the shoulder.

Koiray's eyes widened in realization as he turned. "Lord Sareth!"

Before he could continue, Sareth held up a hand. "It's fine. Don't worry yourself." He sighed and turned back to the tapestry. "You noticed my brother isn't on here."

"…yes, milord."

"I've been debating for some time now whether or not to put him back on."

The Deputy Crimson Knight attempted to keep his voice as neutral as possible. "But I was under the impression that he was the one who murdered the royal family."

Sareth scoffed and scratched his head absentmindedly. "It's a complicated issue." He paused. "I wanted to ask you a question, Koiray."

"What is it, milord?"

"Tomorrow morning there is a council session. I would like you to accompany me to it."

* * *

"General Harken has served this council for decades. His loss-"

"Harken was a fool who couldn't see past his own ego! He was no longer an asset to this council, in fact, he was only holding us back!"

"Please! You're just looking for a scapegoat!"

"And you're just getting anxious because you were one of Harken's biggest supporters!"

"Don't insult me! You-"

"Ladies and gentlemen, please!" Sareth burst without warning. Standing up from his chair, he leaned over the furnished table with an impatient look on his face. "It was my decision to let Harken go, and I have no intention of changing it. So, the present discussion shouldn't be whether or not it was the right decision, but what are we going to do now?"

There were twelve people stationed inside the room, normally the typical number but not the typical people. Former General Harken's seat was empty, but Koiray sat quietly off to the side.

The meeting had been raging for hours, but the only thing that had taken place was more and more arguing.

"Lord Sareth, do you really think this is the correct path?"

Sareth inhaled a breath solemnly and sighed. "Because of the war between Bevelle and Zanarkand, thousands in Spira are suffering. We must seek to end it or it never will. I want emissaries sent to Zanarkand first thing in the morning."

"But will Maester Yevon even listen to us?" another argued. "He still claims that we had something to do with Prince Kiron's death."

The ruler paused thoughtfully before speaking. "I think we're done for the day. Pyre, I want to see you for five minutes. I'll tell you what to do about Maester Yevon. Koiray, do you mind waiting outside? I want to speak with you as well."

Koiray bowed his head. "Of course, milord." Turning around, the future Deputy Crimson Knight exited the private council chamber and into the main hall. He sighed heavily and ruffled his hair, wandering back to the display of his family's lineage.

"How intriguing that I'd find you here, Lord Koiray."

The young man turned and found a familiar general walking towards him. Koiray cocked his head. "General Tynas? I would have thought anyone else would scramble as far away as possible from the council chamber."

Tynas smirked. "Why? I can't hold a civilized conversation with someone?"

"I'm not sure, yesterday it seemed you couldn't get away from me fast enough."

"My apologies," Tynas answered, bowing his head, "there was something on my mind."

Koiray cocked his head. "May I ask what?"

The general chuckled and turned to look at the tapestry displaying the Bevelle royal family. "Before you came along, milord, there was only one in Spira who could boast of having defeated me. That man used the exact same move as you to defeat me. I found it interesting that that particularly unique move was used against me twice by two different men."

The Deputy Crimson Knight cocked his head curiously. "Really? May I ask who?"

Tynas smirked and pointed to a blank space on the tapestry adjacent to Sareth. "He did."

"Takoire II?" Koiray burst without warning.

"Very good," the general replied automatically replied. "I'm surprised, particularly because Takoire II has been disowned and is no longer shown on this lineage." Silence. "You know, Takoire and I were friends. Good friends. Just like he was a good man." He sighed. "We used to spar in the training facility. It was never on purpose either, we would just happen to see each other randomly."

Koiray swallowed hard, trying to remain as casual as possible. "What was he like?"

The general laughed to himself quietly. "When I knew him, he was a bit headstrong but always tried to be the good son and do what Lord Marshal Takoire expected of him. He began to disagree with his father more and more before he finally ran away."

"Do you believe he was truly responsible for the deaths of the royal family?"

"Not a word of it," Tynas abruptly answered. "Takoire may not have agreed with his family or their policies, but he loved them. He'd never be so heartless." As suddenly as he began, Tynas stopped. "Why… Why am I telling all of this to you?"

Koiray paused. "I'm not sure. Why are you?"

"For some reason, I find it easy to speak with you, Lord Koiray. I haven't spoken of my friend in years."

"Would that be a good thing or a bad thing, general?"

Tynas cocked his head, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "A good thing." He paused. "You look a little like him, you know."

Koiray suddenly stopped himself from stepping back in surprise and attempted to remain as indifferent as possible, clearing his throat. "Look like him? What do you mean?"

"I can't explain it… The way you walk and hold yourself, the way your eyes analyze everything around you… I just can't help thinking of Takoire whenever I see you."

"Well," the young man answered, "considering this character was a good friend of yours, I'll take it as a compliment, but for appearances sake, try not to praise me too much in public."

Tynas smiled and nodded.

'_Oh, by the way,'_ Koiray thought to himself, _'the reason I remind you of Takoire is probably because I'm his son…'_

* * *

"_Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!"_

_Koiray found himself in a mad run, jumping and ducking ancient ruins on occasion. Although he was no doubt the fastest among his group, the stormy gray-eyed young man ran behind all the rest. The broken foundation of a building lay in his way. As he placed a hand on the jagged cement, he heard someone yell, indistinguishably, and his eyes shot towards its source._

_One of his trainee had fallen, and a giant behemoth towered over him. Its beady eyes reflected a glint of evil, and Koiray reached for the pistol at his side, leaping over the ruins. _

"_Eron, get out of the way."_

_The trainee barely had a chance to glance back at his squad leader before a gunshot cut through the air. The trainee suddenly turned back to the Behemoth and watched its eyes slowly become dilated as it tipped towards him. _

"_Eron, what the hell are you doing?! Move!"_

_Before he knew what was happening, Koiray pulled his trainee up and into a run with the rest of Alpha Squad. As they continued, Koiray's grimace turned into a small smirk as he saw the clearing coming into view._

"_All right, Alpha Squad, secure the perimeter!"_

_Koiray watched his squad disperse into the area, and he turned back to Trainee Eron, squatting over and catching his breath. The squad leader pat him on the back. "Hey, are you okay?"_

_Eron looked up at him. "Yeah, I'm good. Just give me a minute, sir."_

_At the title of sir, Koiray rolled his eyes. Holding the title of squad leader, Koiray was addressed as sir. Before coming to basic training, Koiray had wanted to be just another trainee, but the day he had seen Hara and Jassen together, that had all changed._

"_Sir," one of the trainees began to report with a salute, "we've secured the perimeter."_

"_Sounds good," he answered, He moved to another section of the clearing. "Squad, form up!"_

_Over a dozen city trainees formed themselves four by four, and Koiray nodded his head in approval. They all appeared exhausted and a mess, but Takoire III couldn't help but feel a twinge of pride. "I want all of you to get some water from your canteens. Don't drink too fast either." Watching his trainees, he cocked his head, smiled, and took his own advice. As he sipped his now warm water, the sound of numerous footsteps caused his smile to grow even wider, but he quickly suppressed it to an indifferent face._

_A new group of trainees came running into the area, but Koiray continued to ignore them. They wore the same drab, gray uniforms he and his trainees had on, but a think band of black was sewn on their right sleeve as opposed to their blue._

_From the corner of his eyes, Koiray saw the new squad's leader and brought down the canteen from his mouth, placing down the canteen from his mouth and back onto his belt. "Nice of you to join us, Jassen." Koiray turned to his left, and a silver-haired young man appeared with a sly smile._

"_Glad to see you too, Koiray," Jassen answered. The two faced each other and saluted. After all… they had to keep up appearances. _

_Koiray dropped his salute. "We've already completed a sweep and have secured the area. You missed all the fun."_

_Jassen just continued to smile. "Bravo Squad," he yelled, "conduct a sweep of the area and form back up!" He paused. "It's a shame city and summoner guardian trainees don't train together more often; we don't really see each other as much as we should."_

"_You're right, but that hasn't stopped you from moving up in the ranks."_

"_It hasn't stopped either of us," the summoner trainee answered slyly. "After all, we are tied for the top individual placement." When Koiray didn't answer, he continued. "Mind if I ask you a question, Koiray?"_

_As Jassen's trainees began to return and form back up, Takoire III felt a small smile sneak onto his face. "Shoot."_

"_I heard some rumors before training that you were thinking about going summoner guardian, were you?"_

_One of the summoner trainees ran toward the two squad leaders and held a salute. "Sir, we've completed our sweep; the area's already been secured." Koiray shrugged innocently. "Thank you, Naro. Fall back in with the others." He turned back to his city rival. "Well, were you?"_

"_Not a chance," Koiray dismissed. "City guardians all the way."_

_Jassen cocked his head. "Really? That wasn't what I was hearing."_

_The stormy-gray eyed trainee held up his hands innocently. "I suppose it crossed my mind once or twice, but I've pretty much stayed loyal to city guardians. I thought I might break family tradition."_

"_Considering how close you are with your parents, I would have thought you'd aspire to be exactly like them." He laughed crudely. "How's it feel to have your uncle and dad be instructors at your basic training?"_

_Koiray bit his tongue and held back the sharp comeback he had waiting. "I'm indifferent. In fact, because my dad and uncle are instructors, I have to put up with more shit than you or anyone else does."_

_Jassen smiled as two other squads started to wearily come onto the scene._

"_Charlie Squad, fall in!"_

"_Delta Squad, fall in!"_

_The messy group of guardian trainees aligned themselves off of Koiray and Jassen's already centered squads. The two other squad leaders joined Koiray and Jassen, and together the four held a salute before dropping them._

"_Typical that Koiray and Jassen's squads would have gotten here first," the new summoner squad leader commented._

"_And you're surprised, Maekin?" the other squad leader returned._

"_Not really," Maekin answered. "I'm just curious on who got here first between them."  
_

_Koiray shrugged innocently._

"_Figures Sir Takoire can't give a straight answer," the city squad leader returned._

_Koiray sighed. "We've gone over this. I'm Koiray. Not Takoire."_

_Jassen smiled smugly. "Doesn't stop you from being the grandson of High Summoner Yuna and Sir Tidus and the son of High Summoner Lenne and Sir Takoire II."_

_Maekin's head suddenly turned to the right before he started in a run for his squad. "Instructors at ten o'clock!"_

_The three other squad leaders sprinted in a similar fashion, telling commands as they went._

"_Delta Squad, atten-hut!"_

"_Alpha Squad, atten-hut!"_

"_Bravo Squad, atten-hut!"_

"_Charlie Squad, atten-hut!"_

_Instructors Takoire II, Garren, and Baed came up from behind a hill the four squads couldn't see past. Their faces remained neutral, neither happy nor sad. The three all wore their formal guardian uniforms, and Koiray knew they had all run the course, but it looked as if there wasn't a spot on them._

"_Charlie Squad: eighteen minutes and thirty-nine seconds," Garren began. "Delta Squad: seventeen minutes and forty-three seconds. Bravo Squad: fourteen minutes and nine seconds. Alpha Squad: twelve minutes and twenty-two seconds."_

_Takoire cleared his throat. "Congratulations, all of you finished the approximately two mile run while fighting fiends."_

_Baed quickly looked them over. "One hundred points are awarded to Charlie Squad. Two hundred to Delta. Three hundred for Bravo and four hundred for Alpha." He paused. "The current individual standings have also been updated. There is not longer a tie for first individual standing." Koiray swallowed hard. "Squad Leader Jassen is deducted twenty points for running a sweep when another squad leader had already done so and had informed him. One hundred points are awarded to Squad Leader Koiray for refusing to leave one of his trainees behind. Alpha Squad Leader Takoire III is now ranked first in individual standing."_

* * *

"I see you and General Tynas have been talking."

The Bevelle general had disappeared a few moments before, excusing himself for a meeting with his officers. Koiray was left alone to his own devices as he continued to wait for Sareth.

He shook his thoughts free from the memory as he answered the speaker.

"We happened by each other in the training room one day."

Sareth cocked his head, and the two began to walk. "More than just happened by from what I hear. It was my impression that you beat him in a one-on-one match." Koiray shrugged, not encouraging the subject. "Few can boast of what you can."

The Deputy Crimson Knight pulled at his collar uncomfortably and said as casually as possible, "Only one other from what I've been told, Lord Sareth."

Sareth didn't answer immediately, and Koiray feared he had said too much.

"You catch me yet again, Koiray. It was my brother who defeated General Tynas. I recall the two were once friends."

"Milord, would it be too bold of me to ask what happened the day the royal family died? It was never truly disclosed to the public, and the most information I am aware of is no doubt based on rumors."

It had not been long since Takoire and Lenne had told him the truth about their past, but from the moment Koiray had heard it, he had wondered what his uncle had been thinking as everything had unfolded. How could someone do that to their own family? But the man Sareth was not what he expected. Not in the least.

But maybe now both he and his parents could have some questions answered.

The Bevelle ruler shook his head softly and sighed. "You truly know how to pick them, don't you, Koiray?" Sareth came to a stop astride from a large panel window that overlooked the bustling city. The young ruler ran a hand through his hair in frustration as he allowed himself to lean against the thick pane.

"It was a combination of reasons," Sareth continued. "The generals of the time began to disagree with my father and uncle, causing some confusion among the top brass of the army. The sudden appearance of my brother and his summoner also caused confusion among my family and their advisors, wondering whether or not his summoner was the summoner of yore. Then…" his voice began to drift, "everything went bad at once. Someone fired a gunshot when the council was in session, and my father got in the way. And then… no one could stop what happened next…"

"But what of Lord Takoire and his summoner? Spira has been led to believe that they were the ones at fault!" Koiray blurt without warning, losing all self-control.

Then he suddenly regretted what he had said. He had said too much. He was probably going to lose what favor he had with his uncle and that would be the end of it.

But it seemed Sareth hadn't minded. "Everyone wanted someone to blame… even me… and my brother and Lenne were in the middle of everything."

Koiray cocked his head. It was the first time Sareth had referred to one of his parents by name.

"But what of Lord Takoire's escape?"

Sareth looked down on Bevelle. "I will do as all good rulers would. I captured the man who is believed to be responsible for the royal family's death. But as a brother, if he has escaped, I will not go looking for him."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **'Tis a bit late, but for those American folk, Happy Turkey Day. Why I used the term 'tis I'm not sure, but oh well. I'm sorry it took awhile to update, life's been a bit hectic and whatnot. Hopefully you'll understand. Twists and turns everywhere, I hope you're enjoying. Drop me a review, please!


	21. Chapter Twenty

**A Generation of Legacies**

**Chapter Twenty**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X, X-2, or any of its characters

**Last Time:**

"But what of Lord Takoire and his summoner? Spira has been led to believe that they were the ones at fault!" Koiray blurt without warning, losing all self-control.

Then he suddenly regretted what he had said. He had said too much. He was probably going to lose what favor he had with his uncle and that would be the end of it.

But it seemed Sareth hadn't minded. "Everyone wanted someone to blame… even me… and my brother and Lenne were in the middle of everything."

Koiray cocked his head. It was the first time Sareth had referred to one of his parents by name.

"But what of Lord Takoire's escape?"

Sareth looked down on Bevelle. "I will do as all good rulers would. I captured the man who is believed to be responsible for the royal family's death. But as a brother, if he has escaped, I will not go looking for him."

-------------------

Koiray wasn't exactly sure what was going on. A little more than a week had passed since he had saved Sareth's life, and the Bevelle ruler had him sitting in on every council session. Following the meetings, he and Sareth would speak of simple things, things that sometimes seemed to have no real meaning.

"Master Koiray?" a voice asked.

The voice broke him from his train of thought as he turned from his own private balcony.

"Yes? What is it, Wyht?"

His personal servant stood in the center of his sitting room, holding a small parcel of clothing in his hands. Wyht had been assigned to Koiray from the moment he had begun to occupy quarters in the temple-palace. Wyht was only a few years younger than himself, being around the age of twelve or thirteen. The first time Koiray had laid eyes on him, Wyht was horribly afraid, of what the Deputy Crimson Knight couldn't answer, but eventually, Wyht was able to calm himself around Koiray.

About time, too. Koiray was getting some what tired of Wyht spilling his drinks all the time from being nervous all the time.

"Lord Sareth requests that you put these on and meet him in front of his father's statues in twenty minutes time," Wyht answered.

As he approached to take the clothing, Wyht bowed lower. "Thank you, Wyht," Koiray said, taking them, "that will be all."

His servant held his bow for a moment longer before straightening and leaving.

As the door shut, confirming Wyht's absence, Koiray turned to look at the clothes. He moved to his bedroom and allowed his fingers to undo his vestments in front of the mirror. In his opinion, the clothes of Bevelle lords were much too complicated for their own good, not that he wasn't used to it. Guardian formal uniforms were just as stiff, flashy, and uncomfortable, which is why he stared at his newly given clothes with curiosity.

They weren't _quite _rags, but they came close. His pants were a mud colored brown, and his shirt was sewn from thin cloth of deep red. As he looked at himself in the mirror, he saw it was a far cry from what he'd been dressing himself in for the past week. Well… at least it was comfortable.

Without a word, he exited from his quarters and nodded to the palace guard who was always stationed down the hall from his room as he passed.

Navigating the immense temple-palace was becoming less and less difficult (although he probably still had yet to cover more than half of the place). Koiray made a right into the second hallway and turned left again. The statue of former Lord Marshal Takoire I and Lord Sareth's figure were unmistakable as Koiray approached, his curiosity continuing to grow as he saw what the ruler was wearing.

Sareth wore the same style clothing as Koiray, but the way he wore it strangely suited him. His pants were slightly darker than Koiray's, but his gray colored shirt looked even more tattered. His black cape looked solid enough. His normally tame purple hair was now a ragged mess, and his usually disappointed disposition was now optimistic, made even more so with Koiray's appearance.

"Ah! I didn't think you'd nearly be so fast, Koiray."

The Deputy Crimson Knight stopped and bowed slightly. "I try, your highness."

Sareth held up a hand. "Before we go anywhere, you have to remember one thing: do not call me anything that would compromise my rank. Do not even call me Sareth. From this point on, my name is Reth."

Koiray cocked his head but nodded. "I'll uh… try and remember… Reth," he quickly added.

Reth? How unoriginal was that? Then again… Koiray wasn't exactly the most original either. It wasn't hard to get Koiray form Takoire. Just mispronounce and stress a syllable here and there that you wouldn't normally and bingo: Koiray.

"Uh, may I ask why you're asking this of me?" Koiray continued.

As usual, Sareth didn't answer right away, but instead turned to the statue of his father, gazing at it with a distant look. "When I commissioned this statue, I demanded that every detail be perfect. When it was finally done, I had it moved to this corridor on purpose." He brought a hand to the white marble and touched the lord marshal's ribbons, pointing to one in particular. "Do you see this one, Koiray? It was awarded to my father by his father when he completed basic training. I thought it would be fitting." And without another word, he pushed down on the marble ribbon and the wall seemed to give way with a heave.

Koiray jumped back in surprise, but Sareth took a step back, as if expecting what was happening. The statue seemed to move forward before it began to turn counter clockwise. It stopped with a thud, and _Reth_ quickly glanced around before entering the passageway.

"Come."

Doing as he was told, Koiray followed the ruler, and the statue began to move back, closing the passageway behind them.

"What is this?"

"Obviously, a secret passage," Sareth said with a smile in his voice. "This passageway was most likely built with the original temple-palace, but the entrance was built over when a fire swept through here about three years after I was born. I found the other end of this passage about a year ago by accident."

Koiray frowned unsurely. "Milord-"

"-Reth!" Sareth cut off. "Remember, call me Reth."

He swallowed hard. "Reth, why are you telling me all this?"

Sareth suddenly came to a stop and turned back slightly to Koiray. "Because for some unbeknownst reason, I feel I can trust you."

He pulled down on a torch holder, and the wall moved to the side, shining light back into Koiray's eyes.

"Where are we?"

As his eyes adjusted, he and his uncle stepped into a room and the wall slid back closed. The room was small, but not lacking. Although it was not the most colorful room, everything that could be wanted was there. Low seated cushions lined the floor and a bowl of fruit was centered in the middle of the room.

"This room belongs to the high priests of the temple. It's something like an escape during the day."

Sareth crossed the way and pulled open the only other door in the room, motioning for Koiray to follow. The two then entered a much larger structure with a more solemn mood. Four statues towered over Koiray: Suzaku, Byakko, Genbu, and Seiryu. Although a different temple existed in his time, there was no doubt in his mind what aeon this temple honored.

"But… Reth," he said, quickly catching himself, "if that room belongs to the priests, then…"

The ruler nodded. "Yes, they are aware that I go in and out using that room."

"But what is that we are doing?"

The two walked from the main temple and entered the streets.

It was the first time Koiray had been out on Bevelle's streets since his arrival. It was also day, not the foggy hours of the morning, and he could see exactly how he had been assumed as a common homeless.

There were people lining the streets everywhere, old and worn clothing on their bodies with a weary look in their eyes.

"I have no wish to be one of those ignorant rulers who knows nothing of his people's sufferings." Sareth suddenly stopped, and Koiray watched as he bent down to look at a small child dressed in rags. "Are you cold?" The little girl nodded. "Here," he unhooked his cape, the only whole and sturdy piece of clothing he had on, and wrapped it around her. "Tell me, who takes care of you?"

"My daddy."

"Where is your mother?" Sareth asked.

The child coughed softly. "My mommy died when we were running away from Djose."

The ruler pushed the girl's hair back and held her head in his hands as he closed his eyes. A white light suddenly engulfed the small girl, and Sareth moved back and opened his eyes. "Where is your father now?" he asked in a slightly strained voice.

"He promised to get some dinner and that he wouldn't be gone long."

Sareth nodded thoughtfully and smiled at the little girl. "Can you make me a promise?" She nodded, and he reached into his pocket and pulled out several gold coins. "Promise that you will give this to your father for me when he comes back."

"Okay."

With a small nod, the Bevelle ruler patted her on the head and began to continue down the street.

"L- Reth, why'd you do that?" Koiray asked. "Why…"

He shrugged. "On the highest level, when I wish to have something accomplished, I have great obstacles to overcome with the council. When I go out like this, I can make a difference. To the people I help, I'm probably just some Bevelle noble who's lending a helping hand… not Lord Sareth, an inexperienced youth who doesn't know how to rule."

"Is this what you were doing when I-"

"Essentially," Sareth answered.

As they walked, Koiray rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. In the time he had known his uncle, Koiray had already begun to question his prejudices against Sareth, but to put it bluntly… what the hell was this? Sareth put on worn clothing, escaped from the temple-palace, and wandered the streets among his people? Did his parents know this?

"Here," the ruler tapped him on the shoulder, "this way."

Sareth led him to a side alley, and it revealed a back area filled with homeless and a table of food being served to them by a few. The Bevelle ruler approached one of the men serving food, and the man's disposition instantly went up.

The unknown man, Sareth, and Koiray all disappeared into an empty corner of the alley.

"Sir," the man began, "who is this?"

"A friend," Sareth answered.

The Deputy Crimson Knight held out a hand. "Koiray. Nice to meet you."

Eyeing him, the man shook his hand. "Lan." He scoffed. "Sometimes I wonder whether or not this is how you get your kicks. Can't say I can complain though, we're one of the few shelters who has a benefactor, but where the hell do the funds come from?"

"You know by now I can't tell you that."

He rolled his eyes. "Do I not? Oh well… You're probably just some Bevelle lord looking to lend a helping hand." Sareth stayed silent, and Lan laughed. "At least you're better than Lord Sareth. What has he done for us?"

Koiray quickly turned to see his uncle's expression. Sareth had an amused tweak at the corners of his mouth. He looked back to Lan.

"You'd be surprised," he answered simply.

---------

"_I'm not sure, you just don't seem… pumped up enough…"_

_It was the last formal week of guardian basic training, but the training was over. This week was the guardian tournament's preliminaries and semifinals, and Koiray was, to put it bluntly, kicking ass._

_Within moments, Koiray would soon enter in the city guardian championship versus an unexpected wild card. Trainee Akem had held no leadership position during basic training and was part of Charlie Squad. Support of the two competitors was evenly split, and all eyes were set on this match. The victor of the summoner guardian tournament had already been decided: Bravo Summoner Squad Leader Jassen. Whoever came out of this battle would meet Jassen in the final tournament match. _

"_Pumped up enough?" Koiray asked in disbelief. "What are you talking about?"  
_

"_What do you think I'm talking about? Look at you and look at Akem. There's a huge ass difference between the two of you, sir!"_

_Koiray looked at his Deputy Squad Leader Mirk, standing in front of him and brushing non-existent lint from his uniform. Mirk was a robust trainee from the city of Mushroom Rock. He stood at least a head taller than Koiray with dark blue hair cut in a usual buzz cut. He had faired the entire tournament until Koiray had defeated him in the last round._

_He ruffled his hair uncertainly. "I'll take that as respectfully as possible, but I seem to be a little slow. Define huge ass difference for me."_

"_Akem's got his adrenaline going, sir, and you're just perfectly calm. You're acting like this doesn't matter to you, sir!"_

_Koiray sighed in frustration. "I just… I just can't seem to get into it."_

_In a badly thought out move, Mirk grabbed his superior by the shoulders and shook him. "With all due respect, sir, you're making me look bad! Do you realize how I'd look if I let someone like you beat me?"_

_He laughed. "Sorry, Mirk, but I don't know what to do. I just…"_

"_Area, atten-hut!" someone called out._

_Everyone immediately moved to the position of attention, but Koiray's eyes caught three figures moving into the designated fighting arena. Two were dressed in the uniforms of city guardians and some sort of Crimson Knight uniform while the other wore the solid black uniform of a summoner's guardian._

_Since the beginning of basic training, the only words Koiray had exchanged with his father were one-sided at best and harsh commands. Takoire worked mostly with the summoner guardian trainees, but on the occasions that summoner and city trainees worked together, Koiray was able to see his father. But it wasn't a warm welcome. On the contrary, Koiray dreaded working with his father. For some reason, Takoire made whatever task Koiray and his squad were doing twice as hard… and Takoire made sure everyone knew it too, including Jassen._

"_The city guardian trainee tournament final will now begin. Squad Leader Takoire III and Trainee Akem," Baed began to announce, "report front and center."_

_The two rushed forward and held a salute to the Deputy Crimson Knight._

"_Alpha Squad Leader Takoire III, reporting as ordered!"_

"_City Guardian Trainee Akem, reporting as ordered!"_

_Baed looked the two over and nodded in approval. Saluting them back, he said, "Face each other." The two obeyed, and he held out an arm between them. "Get ready!" Before reaching for their respective weapons, the two held out their hands and shook. With a pull of Koiray's sword and Akem's staff, Baed yelled out, "Begin!"_

_The crowd immediately broke from their stillness to cheer louder than a storm. The instructors had disappeared within the crowd of spectators._

_Akem was already on the move and on the offensive with his staff, causing Koiray to put both his swords on the defensive._

_This wasn't so hard… Koiray would eventually find an opening and take advantage of it…_

_The trainee brought down his staff once more, and as Koiray parried it, a bolt of lightning shot at him. "Cheribum!"_

_Koiray tossed one of his swords in midair to intercept it and cut a piece of his uniform, wrapping his hand with the cloth, before catching his sword again._

_Akem threw another lightning spell followed by a fire, and Koiray was forced to dodge by rolling on the ground. Another fire spell was thrown at him followed by Akem's staff being brought down. The process began to repeat itself, and Koiray was beginning to tire. What was wrong with him? Why didn't he feel like himself?_

"_I figured as much. Should have known you'd wimp out. I don't know why I wasted all my time training you."_

_The squad leader dodged another spell and glanced back at his father, standing with his arms crossed and an unnerving look on his face._

_Takoire scoffed. "No wonder Hara's with Jassen, who'd want to be seen with a loser like you. Well, at least I finally understand why you don't want to be a summoner's guardian; you wouldn't be up to standards."_

_Koiray felt the anger rising up in him and tried to block out his father's voice… but he couldn't._

"_I suppose I should be grateful you chose to be a city guardian," he continued. "If you had gone the other way, you would have disgraced the entire family, especially me and your grandfather."_

"_Shut up!" Koiray howled._

_An inner suddenly gave way to all his emotions, and Koiray lost all control._

_The stormy-gray eyed young man suddenly became aware of everything around him, but at the same time blocked everything out but his opponent._

_It felt like… It felt like everything had stopped for less than a second and had given him a chance to catch up. Akem was getting ready to cast another spell, but Koiray wasn't going to give him a chance. He aimed a kick at the other trainee's gut, and time resumed. Akem wasted no time in recovering and was already attacking Koiray again with his staff._

_With a yell, he shoved Akem's staff to the side and brought his sword an inch from his opponent's head._

_The crowd instantly silenced._

_Koiray and Akem stared at each other. As they put away their weapons, the crowd suddenly broke out in clapping and cheers. _

_Baed stepped forward and raised Koiray's arm up. "The winner of the City Guardian Tournament: Alpha Squad Leader Takoire III! The final match will take place in Luca between City Guardian Trainee Takoire III and Summoner Guardian Jassen. This encampment will leave in five days time and the match in seven."_

-------------------

**Author's Notes: **Another chapter. I hope I've been keeping all of you on your toes. I also welcome anyone to go back to _Aeons _and check the validity of everything I write in _Legacies_. Unlike some botched sequels, I make sure all my stories work together. I'd like to hear your comments, especially with this latest development. Dare I say it? Sareth? A good guy? _Gasp. _R&R


	22. Chapter TwentyOne

**A Generation of Legacies**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X, X-2, or any of its characters

**Last Time: **

_Koiray and Akem stared at each other. As they put away their weapons, the crowd suddenly broke out in clapping and cheers. _

_Baed stepped forward and raised Koiray's arm up. "The winner of the City Guardian Tournament: Alpha Squad Leader Takoire III! The final match will take place in Luca between City Guardian Trainee Takoire III and Summoner Guardian Jassen. This encampment will leave in five days time and the match in seven."_

-------------------

The ruler of Bevelle only went out on his city's streets every two weeks or so, but Koiray still had trouble tracking him down after council sessions. He was never in his den nor with anyone of importance. The only times a large amount of people ever saw him were council sessions and occasionally dinner.

Koiray went on the streets frequently, dressed in his rags for clothing, and searched for his uncle but finding nothing. He had spoken with Lan on a separate occasion without Sareth and had discovered that _Reth_ had been helping the shelter for months. Lan and the others in the shelter firmly believed that Reth was some sort of Bevelle noble and couldn't guess in the least that their benefactor was also their ruler.

But today the Deputy Crimson Knight was dressed in his formal clothes, and he strolled through the temple-palace.

He was becoming familiar to the feel of heavy Bevelle clothing, comfortable even… but he still missed the feel of his old clothes. He wanted to go home, but the only way he could do that was if he learned to harness his power. But how was he going to do that? Was there some way he could talk to the Cheribum? He laughed to himself at the thought. Then again…

Takoire III knocked on an open doorframe, looking into a messy room.

"Yes, yes. Come in!"

With a curious frown, Koiray did as he was told and took a step inside.

The room's color scheme provided a soothing atmosphere for Koiray's eyes, but the organization of the room didn't help his head. Three-fourths of the taupe painted walls were lined with dusty bookshelves filled to their capacities. Dusty scrolls were in a mess on top of the bookshelves, and a combination of books and scrolls buried a desk centered in the room.

An aged man was hunched over a book, scribbling into it. He was dressed in rich purple clothing with the crest of the royal family sewn onto the right breast of the vestment. He wore a thin set of glasses that rested in the middle of his nose and had his gray hair combed back.

"Mr. Opar?" Koiray asked.

He looked up and immediately spotted Koiray. "Ah! Lord Koiray! How may I help you?"

Opar was the historian of the royal family and supposedly had been for years. Koiray had been steered to Opar by his servant Wyht when he had sought answers to his questions.

Looking around, the Deputy Crimson Knight scratched his head. "I was hoping you could tell me about someone named High Summoner Kokon."

The historian immediately looked up and moved to one of the shelves, running his fingers over the books. "Kokon, eh? Hm… I feel as if I've heard the name, but I can't place where… Can you give me a timeframe? Anything?"

"I think…" Koiray answered, "he was a high summoner for Maester Bevle."

Opar gave an inquisitive look. "Maester Bevle, eh? That's quite far back, milord," he said, moving to the dusty scrolls.

He cringed at the title. "I also believe that the late Lady Kaira was his descendent."

"Interesting… Interesting…" the historian muttered, pouring over scrolls. Opar pulled and opened one after the other, and Koiray couldn't help but cough at the dust cloud that had been blown up. "Lady Kaira… I suppose that would mean Lord Sareth would be one of this Kokon's descendents as well."

"It makes sense."

But the man hadn't heard him. "Kokon… Kokon… Hm… Perhaps… No… Wait!" He reached for a less dusty scroll, opened it, and handed it to Koiray, pointing to a name at the very top. "Is this who you're talking about?" Opar asked, finally addressing him.

Koiray looked over what he now saw to be a family tree. The line began from the names Kokon and Danae and continued to lead on from Ayrie and so on.

"Yes, this is him," the young man answered.

"Good. Then I know what to look for."

The historian moved back to the bookshelves, and Koiray frowned in confusion.

"May I ask why you still keep records in this form, Mr. Opar? Bevelle has some of the most sophisticated computers in Spira-"

"-It's quite simple, milord. Things can happen to computers: system failures, deletions, viruses, and such, but the only thing that effects books and scrolls is time." Before Koiray could answer, Opar immediately perked up. "Ah ha! For a minute there, milord, you had me worried that there would be something I wouldn't be able to find!" He poured over the book. "Let's see, he was a high summoner for Maester Bevle. The only notable thing I can find, though, sir, is that he died stopping the Rogue Summoner Incident."

"What is the Rogue Summoner Incident?"

"Quite the controversy back in the day," he answered. "It took place years after Maester Bevle had established peace in Bevelle. There were a few summoners who began to argue that the aeons were humans' servants, and not the other way around. The movement began to grow until it was a small faction in itself. Maester Bevle refused to hear them, and they ultimately ended up invading the city."

Koiray rubbed the back of his neck. "Invaded? How did anyone manage that?"

Opar nodded wisely. "It is true that although Bevelle was a young city at the time, it was still a force to be reckoned with, but the army could do nothing against a small infantry of summoners."

"And High Summoner Kokon stopped that by himself?"

"So it would seem," the man answered, shutting the book.

"But how?"

Opar chukled. "Now that's the mystery, isn't it? How could one high summoner, not even a maester, stop a small infantry of summoners led by another high summoner? Although he gave up his life to do it, many still ask the same question."

Koiray crinkled at the bridge of his nose. "Many? You didn't even remember who he was until you found that book."

Smoothing is gray hair back, the historian smiled and shook his head softly. "I said I recognized it, didn't I? The story of High Summoner Kokon is more of a myth than actual history. These records date so far back that there have been many in time who have asked the question you do, Lord Koiray."

"A myth?" Koiray asked.

He nodded. "Think about it. One man stopped a whole group of summoners? It doesn't sound possible, does it? Especially the fact that this group somehow believed that we could control aeons. The mere thought is preposterous. But records do exist. Unfortunately, as more time comes to pass, the more of a myth and less actual history it is."

Koiray sighed and let his head fall back. "Great…"

As soon as the words had left Opar's mouth, a palace guard walked into the room. He bowed his head.

"Excuse me, Lord Koiray. I've been sent by the council to search for you and Lord Sareth. They are holding an emergency meeting. Do you know where Lord Sareth might be?"

Koiray shrugged. "My apologies, but I remain ignorant as to Lord Sareth's whereabouts."

Where did Sareth keep disappearing to?

---------

_After a month of unrelentingly hard training, today was a well earned break. It was the same event every other year, but this year, the trainees felt especially connected to the event as part of the year's trainee graduating class… but they weren't the only ones who eagerly awaited._

_The Luca blitzball stadium had been converted for the event, and a terrain of half sand and dirt had been put above the blitzball equipment. Spectators filled the stands, but a majority of the crowd was a swirl of guardian blue and black, with a few uniforms mixed with purple stirred in. The remaining were civilians or summoners eager to watch the match._

"_Ladies, gentlemen, summoners, and guardians, welcome to the twelfth annual championship of guardians!"_

_The crowd cheered._

"_We've got a treat for you today, folks! Representing the summoner guardian trainees, ranked second in this year's class, at six foot and specialties in both hand to hand combat and magic: Guardian Trainee Jassen!"_

_They cheered even more wildly as a small figure walked out onto the surface in a jet-black uniform. Silver cloth was sewn onto the left sleeve to indicate trainee status. He smiled brightly and waved to the crowd, a bright look in his eyes._

_Seated directly above the entrance was a personal balcony for the guests of Jassen. His parents watched proudly with a young woman next to them. Dressed in the white gown of a summoner trainee, her red hair stood out even more. As Jassen waved to her from below, her smile grew wider._

"_Now, we present to you all, the representative for the city guardian trainees and this year's first ranked trainee. At five foot eleven and a specialty in hand to hand combat, the only child of Sir Takoire II and High Summoner Lenne and grandson of Sir Tidus and High Summoner Yuna, City Guardian Trainee Takoire III!"_

_Koiray confidently walked into the stadium as a roaring cheer encompassed him. His uniform was almost exactly the same as a city guardian except for the silver band sewn onto his sleeve. His light brown hair was brushed back, and his stormy gray eyes put on an intimidating aura._

_Sitting in his private balcony was his Uncle Darka, Aunt Gaia, Grandpa Tidus, Grandma Yuna, Teyh, Ro, Desa, and Maru, whistling and encouraging him on, and the sight made him feel immensely better. His parents, Uncle Garren, and Aunt Jessara were in the main box just like every other year, and he was sure his Uncle Vidina was watching somewhere in the stands._

"_The two trainees will now meet in the center, and the match will begin after a few words from Crimson Knight Xieron, but first let's also introduce this year's instructors: Former Crimson Knight of Bevelle Sir Garren and Sir Takoire II!"_

_From the main platform, Sir Xieron, Garren, and Takoire stepped forward. Xieron, a twenty-five year old native of the city of Mushroom Rock, stood proud in his full uniform. His blonde hair fell casually, but in a peculiar fashion, while his eyes never revealed anything more than being intrigued. Behind him on both sides were Sir Garren and Sir Takoire II. Former Crimson Knights were allowed to keep and continue wearing their uniforms, but a gold cord hung from the shoulder of those past. Takoire II stood dressed in his jet-black uniform, and a summoner brand of the ocean, a rising sun, and setting moon was embroidered in gold._

_Xieron cleared his throat smoothly, calming the crowd as he approached the microphone. _

"_Good afternoon, everyone," he began. "This year, guardian basic training has been dramatically changed. This year, the trainees have been pushed harder, faster, and farther than ever before… and I have never been prouder. Today's tournament marks two things: the beginning of a new kind of guardian, and for our trainees, the end of what I've heard been called the month of hell." A few of the trainees laughed from the crowd. "I would also like to announce that our two competitors, no matter who wins the match, are both being given a choice for their first assignment." The crowd began to mumble to itself, and Koiray and Jassen stared at each other in confusion. Such a thing was unrivaled. "The instructors have unanimously agreed that the candidates both deserve it." He took a breath. "Before I stall any longer, I only wish to express my congratulations to all of this year's trainees. Sir Baed, begin the match!"_

"_Okay, you two," Baed began, "I want a clean fight. Here are the rules. You may use any weapon you have on you. Light injuries can be sustained; cuts, bruises, etc… If I see anything life threatening take place, I will stop the match and will most likely declare a winner. Any questions?"_

"_No, sir." _

"_No, sir."_

"_Shake hands," he said. Jassen and Koiray stared at each other for a brief moment before complying. Baed nodded, held his arm between them, and flipped on the microphone clipped to his clothes. "Trainees, begin!" his voice boomed._

_The crowd went wild, and Baed quickly jumped out of the way. Both Koiray and Jassen reached for their weapons: Koiray's swords from his back, and Jassen's rapier from his waist._

_The two began to circle each other, and Jassen smiled. "Have you seen any of your family yet?"_

_Koiray didn't let the words effect him. "Seen? Yeah. They're above me. Spoken to? Not yet."_

_His opponent sighed. "That's a shame…"_

Two can play this game…

"_I'm sure you've talked to Hara."_

"_Definitely. The minute we got to Luca."_

"_How's she been?"_

"_Busy. She plans on taking Suzaku's test before the end of the month!" Jassen finished with a blow on Koiray, causing the stormy-gray eyed trainee to bring up his swords to defend. Koiray shifted the weight towards the ends of the two metals, unbalancing Jassen who leaned to the left in order to regain it. With a grunt of effort, Koiray freed one of his swords and aimed a hit at Jassen's shoulder with his hilt._

_Jassen quickly recoiled, and Koiray shrugged as the space between them resumed._

"_Well, that's good," Koiray answered neutrally. "That gives you enough time to be assigned as her guardian." _

"_Yeah, it does," Jassen answered, taking out one of his pistols and firing a shot._

_Koiray's right sword flew from his hand with a grimace of pain from the recoil of trying to hold onto it.  
_

"_Stop!" Baed yelled out._

_Jassen held out his hands and placed his pistol back at his side. "I only hit his sword."_

_The Deputy Crimson Knight looked to Koiray. "Can you continue?"_

_He nodded. "I'm fine."_

_Baed nodded. "Continue the match!"_

_As Koiray spotted Jassen's sly grin, he put on a sly grin of his own. He charged towards Jassen, tossing his left sword into his right hand. He held his sword at an awkward angle, making it even harder for Jassen to defend. With an even quicker slight of hand, Koiray pushed against the rapier and knocked it out of his opponent's hand, throwing it far from reach._

"_I don't need a pistol to disarm my opponent," Koiray said._

_Jassen never stopped smiling. "Neither do I."_

_The summoner guardian trainee jabbed his elbow at Koiray's face, hitting him dead on. Thrown into a recoil, Koiray stepped back, and Jassen threw his other sword to the opposite end of the arena._

_The two faced each other weaponless, and Jassen didn't waste a second. Koiray blocked a punch with his left forearm. He retaliated back and connected a punch at Jassen's jaw. His momentum didn't last long, however, when his opponent answered with a hard head butt. Koiray stumbled back when his sixth sense told him to duck, avoiding a kick to his head, but as he stood back up, a sharp pain cut into his side._

_Koiray stumbled back even farther and felt his hand fall to his side. Bringing his hand back up, Takoire III saw his hand laced with his own blood. _

"_St-"Baed started to yell._

_He looked to his instructor and shook his head._

_The Deputy Crimson Knight looked him at unsurely, mouthing '_are you sure'_? His microphone was still on._

_Koiray nodded._

"_Don't hurt yourself," Jassen said._

_He shrugged innocently. "I'd worry about you more than me, Jassen."_

"_Thanks, your concern's noted."_

_But Koiray was already in a mad run. Ignoring the pain in his side, he ran into a tumble to avoid Jaseen's somehow recovered rapier and grabbed his own sword. As he did so, he grabbed a handful of dirt with the sword and threw it into Jassen's eyes._

_With renewed energy, the clash of the two's swords harmonized with the roar of the crowd. Thrust, parry, side-step, swing… Jassen and Koiray fought furiously. The stormy-gray eyed young main aimed a blow, but as expected, he felt the force of it being blocked. He smiled briefly and turned the hilt up at Jassen and then pulled his sword back down, cutting into his opponent's side._

_As Jassen felt his own would, Koiray sighed theatrically. "Even handicap."_

_Before Baed could speak, Jassen shook his head. "I'm good." Their instructor nodded. Holding his rapier horizontal before him, Jassen shook his head softly and sighed. "Koiray, I think it's time we turn this match up a notch."_

_Coming to a stop, Koiray kicked his second sword back into his hands and moved into position. "I couldn't agree with you more." His opponent smiled slyly and placed two fingers on his rapier. Closing his eyes, Jassen muttered indistinctly and ran his finger on the blade, leaving behind a trail of fire. Jassen opened his eyes, a fire burning in his hands. Koiray cocked his head. "That's different."_

_The two launched themselves, and Koiray was even faster than before. With each blow, Takoire III was careful not to get too close, the heat of the blade getting dangerously close to burning him._

_Koiray watched Jassen reach for a dagger at his side, but he cut it away. An opening Koiray hadn't been aware of was seen by Jassen, and Jassen's rapier scraped by his shoulder._

"_Damn it!"_

_His shoulder burned like no other, but he'd worry about it later. Koiray's view shifter upwards, and he saw Hara cheering. Cheribum… Closing his eyes, Takoire III focused all his power and concentration of Jassen. He opened his eyes and shot towards his opponent. Jassen was forced back as Koiray came at him, trying to fend off each blow. In one last move, Koiray knocked Jassen's rapier, threw one of his swords up in the air, forced his silver-haired opponent to his knees, stabbed Jassen's weapon deep into the ground, caught his sword again, and rested them both on Jassen's throat._

_The stadium went silent, and Koiray looked down on Jassen with a sense of triumph. _

_Somewhere in the stands, someone began to clap, and everyone quickly caught on._

_Koiray withdrew and sheathed his swords. Baed approached him and help his left arm._

"_Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this year's tournament: City Guardian Trainee Takoire III!"_

-------------------

**Author's Notes: **I'm sorry it's been awhile since I've updated, but I've been incredibly busy lately. I'll also be incredibly busy in the coming weeks so since it's break, I decided to update while I can. Hopefully my next update will be soon, but not too soon because I still want to hear your reviews! Happy Holidays! R&R


	23. Chapter TwentyTwo

**A Generation of Legacies**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X, X-2, or its characters

**Last Time:**

_His shoulder burned like no other, but he'd worry about it later. Koiray's view shifter upwards, and he saw Hara cheering. Cheribum… Closing his eyes, Takoire III focused all his power and concentration of Jassen. He opened his eyes and shot towards his opponent. Jassen was forced back as Koiray came at him, trying to fend off each blow. In one last move, Koiray knocked Jassen's rapier, threw one of his swords up in the air, forced his silver-haired opponent to his knees, stabbed Jassen's weapon deep into the ground, caught his sword again, and rested them both on Jassen's throat._

_The stadium went silent, and Koiray looked down on Jassen with a sense of triumph. _

_Somewhere in the stands, someone began to clap, and everyone quickly caught on._

_Koiray withdrew and sheathed his swords. Baed approached him and help his left arm._

"_Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this year's tournament: City Guardian Trainee Takoire III!"_

-------------------

The stone wall shifted back into place with a groan, and with a quick glance down both ways, Koiray strode in the direction of his room. He opened and shut the door behind him and threw off his ragged cape. He heard his door open and close again from his bedroom.

"Wyht," he yelled, instinctively knowing who had entered his room, "have they found Sareth yet?"

"They haven't yet, milord," Wyht yelled back.

Koiray threw off his shirt and reached for a clean vestment without a look. "Tell General Tynas I didn't have any luck and that I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Yes, milord."

And the door opened and shut again.

The Deputy Crimson Knight threw the last of his street clothes on the side and bolted out the door. The moment the guard had told him no one could find Sareth, he had had his suspicions… which turned out to be completely without merit. He had spent an hour on the streets looking for _Reth _but without any luck. Lan hadn't seen him since the first time Koiray had come with the ruler, and neither had anyone else for that matter.

Where was he? Maybe this was why he was a bad ruler? He was nowhere to be found when his city needed him. The entire temple-palace was in a frenzy looking for him. Where could he have gone to? But… the thing that bothered Koiray the most was… why did he care so much?

So what if Bevelle crumbled right in front of him? It didn't effect him. This wasn't his time. This wasn't his home. So why the hell did he give a damn?

Could it be… Could it be because he actually felt a connection to this time? The man he knew as his father's brother was crumbling in front of his eyes. The ruler of Bevelle was kind and generous and had never done anything negative toward him. But there was still something nagging at the back of his head.

Where did Sareth keep going?

In a run out the door, hastily tying on his cloak, Koiray ran out the hall and towards the council chamber. He quickly dodged to the right to avoid a servant and turned into a hallway to the left. A figure walking towards him caused him to stop.

"Lord Koiray," the man called out.

"General Tynas," he answered.

"I met your servant," Tynas said. "The council's getting restless. They can't do anything without Lord Sareth."

Koiray ruffled his hair in frustration. "I had no luck in my search. I'm not sure where else there is to look."

"The council's going to start acting on their own if we don't find him soon," Tynas said in a weary tone.

"Why don't I go back with you to the council? Maybe I can help you smooth the situation over."

The two began to walk toward the council chamber when a figure stepped in their path. He had a familiar look about him, but Koiray couldn't place from where. He was dressed in white robes of a mage and seemed to be around the age of his parents.

"Excuse me, Master Koiray, General Tynas," he said, "but what's going on here? The entire temple-palace is in a panic."

Tynas frowned down on him. "An emergency council session has been called, and no one can find Lord Sareth."

"General Tynas!" a palace guard yelled, running towards them, "the council is demanding your presence."

"For what reason?" the general asked.

"They have voted and are only in need of your own."

Tynas' jaw dropped open. "They did what?!"

Koiray grabbed him by the arm. "Let's go."

The young man named Takoire III had rarely run so fast. He and Tynas were dodging people at top speed, and the two leapt up from a flight of stairs to the council chamber.

The palace guards opened the doors to the chamber and released a mass chaos of voices. Tynas, on the other hand, didn't let that stop him from joining.

"Who here authorized a vote?!" Tynas hounded. The room instantly silenced, and Tynas gained their attention. "Do you see Lord Sareth? Because _I _don't! Since when has this council acted without a member of the royal family?!"

"Since the royal family was wiped out!" a councilor answered back, coming to his feet.

"Last time I looked, Lord Sareth hadn't been wiped out!" the general returned.

"Lord Sareth was never trained to rule! He was to be a high ranking military official at best. Prince Arkon was to be our future leader!"

"But Prince Arkon is not here! There is no other of royal blood alive!"

The councilors ceased to argue, and Koiray spotted one preparing an argument and suddenly felt compelled to speak.

"Or, councilors, if your prefer," Koiray said, "Takoire II is still alive. You could always have him lead you."

"Lord Takoire is a traitor!" a councilor argued.

He couldn't stop himself. "And yet your still address him as lord." Koiray paused. "All of you must remember that no matter what you think, there is always another option. Bevelle has always been ruled by one of the royal line. Lord Sareth is your ruler, but if he is no longer to your liking, which in itself is a form of treason, I invite you, find another."

It was the first time Koiray had ever spoken during a council session, let alone given a speech. All eyes were on him now, and he held his head up high.

One of the younger councilors stood. "That sounds like treason in itself, Lord Koiray."

"It is not treason," Koiray answered, "in fact, if you choose to view it differently, this current leadership is treason. There is still one person ahead of Lord Sareth in the royal line." Taking a breath, he continued. "Remember, you always have a choice. Who would you have lead you? Takoire II or Sareth?"

The doors to the council chamber suddenly burst open, revealing an exhausted looking Sareth. He wore his formal purple vestments, but he was a disheveled looking mess. Sareth's hair hadn't been brushed back, and it was obvious he had been in a mad run.

"What's happened?" he asked.

Tynas swallowed with difficulty and looked around the room. "Zanarkand has moved their army and have taken Kilika. We think their next move will be to take Besaid."

Sareth closed his eyes, pacing his breathing. "When did this happen?"

"A little over two hours ago, milord," another councilor answered.

"What happened to the peace envoy we sent to Maester Yevon?" Sareth asked, sounding almost desperate.

The youngest of the councilors stood and swallowed hard. "Our messengers were allowed to return, but Maester Yevon refused to even see them."

"But what of the message to Lord Zaon? Surely-"

He shook his head and approached Sareth, handing him a folded piece of paper, a seal of wax closing it. "I was told that the message was specifically for your eyes. I believe it was sent by Lord Zaon."

Without a word, Sareth took it and quickly read it over, his face paling with each line. As he finished, the young ruler had an expression of mixed negative emotions. His voice sounded breathless. "Tynas, take the third brigade and reinforce the defenses at Mushroom Rock. Maester Yevon won't go after Besaid, it's useless to him from a military standpoint. He'll reinforce his army at Luca." He took in a breath. "You can use my personal airship to get there. Contact us upon your arrival. We'll reconvene the council then."

---------

_Stretching out his arms and yawning loudly, Koiray let down his guard. As he walked, he unbuttoned his wrist cuffs and the top most button of his uniform._

_It was a sunny day, a welcomed relief to all of the rain Besaid had been receiving for the past week. Three weeks had passed since he had begun his chosen assignment in Besaid, Jassen had been chosen as Hara's guardian, or rather he had chosen to be Hara's guardian as a result of the tournament, and Hara had passed Suzaku's test only two weeks earlier. It wasn't long after that she and Jassen had been transferred to the city of Djose. They hadn't spoken since._

_Upon arrival home following basic training, Koiray had buried himself in work. He did double the shifts he was assigned, took all the extra training hours he could get, and even volunteered himself to jobs that only third year guardians could do… all to avoid Hara. He couldn't face her. How could he?_

_He had to move on. He had to face it. Hara would never love him, she loved Jassen, and he should respect her decision… but that didn't mean he couldn't do it from a distance._

_Although he couldn't feel the sand directly, the soft cushion it gave his feet was comforting. The city guardian made his way to the cliff not far from the beach and sighed. This was nice. He took a seat at the cliff's edge, hanging his feet over the side and looking out onto the alcove._

_He loved being a guardian. It was everything he had always hoped it would be. His family was proud of him, he was the praised constantly by his superiors, and he had set the bar for Teyh, Desa, and the others. So why did it feel like there was something missing?_

_A scream cut through the calm air, and Koiray leaped up. He jumped into a run to the scream's source. He didn't have to go far before he found the source. A young woman lay crumpled surrounded by five fiends._

"_Hey," he yelled, drawing both of his pistols and immediately firing._

_Two of the fiends fell, and as Koiray ran towards the woman, he brought down another two. He crouched down to look at the young woman when her eyes widened and stared past Koiray._

_The guardian quickly looked back, and without another thought, he drew a dagger from his boot, threw it towards the last fiend between the eyes, and it dispersed in a burst of pyreflies. Koiray looked back to the woman. "Are you all right, miss?"_

_She looked up at him frantically, her eyes wide with fright and abruptly clung to Koiray. "I-I don't know…"_

_Koiray's own eyes widened in alarm as she clung to him, but eventually, he succumbed and held her to him. "Everything's okay, miss. I took care of the fiends."_

_She shivered in his arms. "Who-Who are you?"_

_Koiray looked at her and removed the hair from her face in order to see her better. Her rich, dark brown hair tousled down and looked as if it had been curled at the ends. Her light blue eyes gazed up at him with trust, and if her face had not been so fearful, she would have been a soft sight._

"_Koiray," he answered. "My name's Koiray."_

_She swallowed hard. "Th-Thank you, Koiray."_

_The guardian moved to stand, lifting the young woman in his arms. "Don't worry about it. Let's get you back to the city and have the white mages check you out." He began to walk. "What's your name?"_

"_Ahn."_

---------

"Lord Sareth! Lord Sareth," Koiray yelled, chasing the ruler just outside the council chamber.

Sareth glanced back wearily and stopped, allowing Koiray to catch up.

As he did so, he resumed his walk. "I understand you and General Tynas were holding the council together in my absence."

Koiray nodded. "I suppose you could choose to view it that way."

"Well," Sareth sighed, "I thank you. Although, I suppose it's my fault to begin with that the council reached that point in the first place."

"Where were you, milord?" Koiray asked.

He waited before answering. "I was attending to a personal matter. I didn't realize there was such a commotion…"

His voice had a sense of finality to it, so Koiray stopped there. Sareth's body language told any onlooker Sareth's sincerity of guilt for being missing, but where the hell had he been exactly?

"Lord Sareth, I realize I may be overstepping my bounds, but what did the letter from Lord Zaon say?"

Sareth suddenly let out a dry laugh. "It has much to do with the message I originally sent." He guided them towards one of the balconies, and the two watched over the city. "You have to understand that my brother and Lord Zaon were close friends. The message I sent entailed the fact that my brother still lives."

Koiray ran a hand through his hair. "What did he say?"

"That Maester Yevon still mourns the death of his son Prince Kiron," the ruler answered bitterly. "He claims that neither he nor High Summoner Yunalesca hold any influence with the maester. He also makes it clear that he does not trust me enough to believe me about Takoire."

"I see…"

"I wish to bring about an end to this war, Koiray, but I know not how."

Koiray watched his uncle in a pitiful state. The mighty Bevelle ruler was openly admitting he didn't know what to do. What drove this man to attempt to kill his parents?

"I have a favor to ask of you, Koiray."

"What is it, milord?"

Sareth turned to him. "Would you ever consider becoming my personal bodyguard?"

Koiray's nose crinkled. "Your bodyguard, milord?"

"Yes, I need someone I can trust with me at all times, and I feel as if I can trust you."

"Lord Sareth, I-"

"Please," he insisted, "give it some thought."

-------------------

**Author's Notes: **I realize it's been awhile since I've updated, and I apologize. It seems like all hell's broken loose in my life lately. At the moment I happen to be sick at home so I decided I might as well update. Hopefully it won't be as long until the next time I update. Here's looking forward to your reviews! R&R


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

**A Generation of Legacies**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X, X-2, or any of its characters

**Last Time:**

Koiray watched his uncle in a pitiful state. The mighty Bevelle ruler was openly admitting he didn't know what to do. What drove this man to attempt to kill his parents?

"I have a favor to ask of you, Koiray."

"What is it, milord?"

Sareth turned to him. "Would you ever consider becoming my personal bodyguard?"

Koiray's nose crinkled. "Your bodyguard, milord?"

"Yes, I need someone I can trust with me at all times, and I feel as if I can trust you."

"Lord Sareth, I-"

"Please," he insisted, "give it some thought."

-------------------

_A group of city guardians sat together laughing in the break room of Besaid's guardian building. There were nine or so on their respective breaks, enjoying each other's company. They were sprawled out on couches and chairs, some with drinks in their hands, putting off reporting back for duty for just one more minute._

_One of them seemed slightly more uptight than the others. The majority of them had modified their uniforms in an effort to become more comfortable, but not him. He still wore his uniform to every specification and only leaned back slightly in his chair instead of slouching._

"_Look at this kid," one of the older guardians grunted, "fresh out of basic training, and he's already put in as many training hours as someone with two more years of experience than him!"_

_Koiray smiled innocently and shrugged._

"_You should have seen him at basic training," one of the others said. "Between him and Sir Jassen, those two were running the show whenever the instructors went MIA."_

"_What I want to know," another began, "is why you're not a summoner guardian, Koiray. I mean, don't you have some kind of legacy where you're either a summoner or a guardian? And if you're a summoner you marry your guardian, and if you're a guardian, you marry your summoner?"_

_Takoire III let out a loud laugh. "Thanks, but no. I am through thinking like that. Who's bright idea was it to think that you had some kind of future with a summoner? I think it's time somebody broke tradition."_

_Some of the male guardians smiled and nudged to each other._

"_Sounds like Koiray's had his heart broken by a summoner before," another joked._

"_I have not-"_

"_Wait a minute! Wait a minute! Koiray has a flaw?"_

"_It appears that our boy here has some history…"_

"_Now wait just a minute!"_

"_This is gonna be good!"_

"_Anybody know what happened?"_

"_I think I do! I heard it involved a summoner trainee called H-"_

_Before another word could be said, a soft knock cut off the last female guardian, and all were silenced._

_A young woman appeared with a shy expression on her face. "Excuse me, I was told that I could find Sir Koiray here."_

_Koiray immediately jumped to his feet and turned to look into the doorway. It was the woman he had saved the other day. "Miss Ahn?"_

"_Oh!" she said, having not noticed him from his seat against the wall. "Sir Koiray! I-I was just wondering if I could talk to you for a minute."_

_The other guardians began to elbow each other, but Koiray ignored them as he guided Ahn back into the hall. "Of course." He glared at everyone from behind the young woman's back before closing the door behind them. "What can I do for you?"_

_She looked down hesitantly, a nervous smile on her face. "I never thanked you properly for saving me the other day."_

_He scratched his head with a sheepish look. "I was just doing my job."_

"_I know… but still-"_

"_-Miss Ahn-"_

"_-Ahn," she finally said. "Please, just Ahn."_

_Looking at her, Koiray found these circumstances much more preferable than the conditions when they had first met. He noted that her dark brown hair seemed to accent her dark blue eyes along with her white blouse and pinkish skirt, and he gave a defeated sigh. "All right. Ahn, you don't need to thank me."_

"_But I want to," she answered. "I wondered if I could treat you to dinner. It's my way of saying thanks."_

"_You really don't need to-"_

_Ahn held up a hand. "Please."_

_Koiray smiled and nodded. "Fine. Have it your way. My shift ends tonight at eight."_

---------

Two weeks had passed since Bevelle's initial move on Kilika. General Tynas had kept Zanarkand at bay, but the city of Kilika was lost. The council hadn't acted on its own since that memorable day, and Koiray had yet to give an answer to his uncle.

There were pros and cons on both sides of the argument. If he said yes and became Sareth's personal bodyguard, he could gain a better understanding of Sareth and, he could finally discover where Sareth kept going. On the other hand, he could seriously change history. Maybe he already had?

With a sigh, Koiray got up from bed and looked out his window. It was still dark out, and from the heavy onset of the air, the sun didn't plan on coming up any time soon. Rubbing his eyes, Koiray moved to his closet and dressed himself without a glance to what he was actually wearing.

Rubbing his eyes, Koiray stretched out his limbs and abandoned his quarters, his legs having a mind of their own.

"Up rather late, Master Koiray."

With a small chuckle, Koiray nodded to the night guard stationed in his hallway. The same guard stood there every morning, and Koiray had made it a point to greet him every time he passed. "It would appear that way, wouldn't it?" He paused. "I suppose I'm just stretching my legs."

The guard smiled. "Have a good walk then, milord."

"Need anything?" he asked. "A midnight snack? A promotion? Your own battalion?"

"Thank you, but no. I'm fine, milord."

Koiray shrugged. "Your loss, I suppose." He continued his walk then and allowed his feet to carry him where they wished. Some of the guards acknowledged him as he walked, and others paid him no mind. He had become a familiar face in the temple-palace, and since his last council session, no one had dared question him.

The Deputy Crimson Knight looked around to his new surroundings and found himself surrounded by unfamiliar walls. The only light was offered by numerous candles, but Koiray could see the outlines of four statues looking down on him. Somehow he had wandered through the numerous levels of the Bevelle palace and had taken the direct route to the temple of the Cheribum.

Come to think of it, Koiray had not visited this place since Sareth had gone missing while Zanarkand had moved on Kilika. In all his search for a way to return home, he hadn't visited the Cheribum's temple once. He looked up at the Cheribum's main altar and stared hard at the Cheribum's seal.

"You never struck me as the religious type, Koiray."

Takoire III turned to look and unsurprisingly his uncle.

"I never was terribly religious," Koiray answered.

Sareth moved to stand next to him. "Then out of curiosity, why have you strayed here?"

"That's a good question, milord. I think I may be looking for some kind of guidance."

"And you believe that the Cheribum can offer you than guidance?"

"I believe," Koiray said, "he is the only one who can." He sighed. "But what about you, milord? I'm not the only one who appears to have strayed from bed."

Sareth let out a chuckle. "I like to come here sometimes because it's quiet. It's a good place for thinking."

"About what?"

The Bevelle ruler sighed. "It used to be that I knew exactly what I wanted for Bevelle's future and how I was going to get there. Now, I'm no longer as sure. There are things… things I've done, Koiray, that, if I could, I would go back and do all over again, but I can't. And I don't know how to fix it now."

Koiray found it difficult to answer anything in response. With a heavy sigh, he turned to face his uncle. "Lord Sareth, you have been kind to me from the very moment we crossed each other's paths, and I thank you sincerely. But… I believe I've taken advantage of your hospitality for long enough without any form of payment."

"Koiray," Sareth said, "I've told you, you've already repaid me long enough for a lifetime. You saved my life. I am the one who is eternally indebted to you."

He shook his head. "Milord, what I'm trying to say is that I may be forced to leave for an undeterminable amount of time. I pray that you don't hold it against me."

Sareth nodded and turned to Koiray. "May I ask what came about causing you to leave?"

"It's… It's quite complicated, my lord. It involves my family."

"Your family? What's the matter?"

The Deputy Crimson Knight swallowed hard. "I have been away from home for some time, milord. By being away, I have abandoned responsibilities and loves ones."

"Where is your home?" the ruler questioned.

"Besaid."

"That's not far from Kilika. I'll send a battalion and an airship with you first thing tomorrow morning."

He smiled briefly but shook his head. "Thank you for the offer, but no. Save your soldiers for Bevelle. I must go alone."

The sound of foreign echoes bouncing off the walls interrupted their conversation, and the two glanced toward the sound. A figure emerged from the shadows and came to bow before them.

"Excuse me, Master Koiray, Lord Sareth."

Koiray gave a nod, and the stranger moved to whisper something into Sareth's ear. The Bevelle ruler's expression remained neutral, and it wasn't long before the servant moved away.

"Thank you," Sareth said.

Without another word, the servant bowed again and disappeared back into the shadows.

"It seems I'm being called away, Koiray," the ruler said.

"Is anything wrong?"

Sareth shook his head. "No, nothing." He began to move off and said over his shoulder "You will always be welcome here, Koiray. The position I offered you will also always be open to you. I wish you well on your journey home." He bowed his head and disappeared back into the shadows.

Cheribum… he just wanted to go home. Home to his family, friends… Hara. But how?

"How, Kokon?" he asked in the empty temple. "How am I supposed to get home?"

How long he waited there he couldn't say. What he was waiting for he didn't know either, but in the end, he never received an answer. His ancestor, the Cheribum, obviously wouldn't answer his call for help. So what the hell was he supposed to do?

"You helped my parents, but you won't help me? I don't belong here! Send me back! Take this away from me!" His voice echoed in the hollow space, and with a sense of disappointment, he turned his back on the altar and walked away.

Koiray continued to wander aimlessly until he stopped just outside the main hall. Barely making a sound, he opened the door and entered. His footsteps echoed just like every other sound in the room, and he gazed inside. Everything seemed so much bigger at night. A dizziness abruptly came over him, and he fell to his knees.

"Cheribum! Aaaahhh!"

His senses suddenly kicked into overdrive, and he lost all conscience train of thought as he finally allowed himself to succumb to the darkness.

---------

"Get back! Get back I say!"

"Make way for the high summoner!"

There was a…. a horrible, loud noise filling his ears, and it aggravated his already splitting headache. Everything was a swirl of colors, and it sounded as if a thousand voices were screaming at him while every part of his body felt cold and drained. He groaned and rolled over, finding himself unable to open his eyes.

"Get out of the way!"

A hand touched him on the forehead, and Koiray heard a soft muttering. He felt warm for only a moment when his headache suddenly lessened.

Koiray turned and opened his eyes slowly, a friendly looking face becoming his first sight. The man had neat, jet-black hair brushed back in a dignified manner with a matching shade for a thin mustache and goatee. His stormy gray eyes emitted a calming aura... his stormy gray eyes...

"It's all right now. You're among friends," the stranger said.

And then Takoire III lost all train of thought for a second time.

-------------------  
**Author's Notes: **I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing up to this point and helping me to reach first 100 reviews. Hoepfully, it'll be the first milestone for my story. Just because I'm nice like that, yes Koiray just went through another time shift. Unfortunate for him, no? Hoping to hear your thoughts on it. R&R


	25. Chapter TwentyFour

**A Generation of Legacies**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X, X-2, or any of its characters

**Last Time:**

"Get back! Get back I say!"

"Make way for the high summoner!"

There was a…. a horrible, loud noise filling his ears, and it aggravated his already splitting headache. He groaned and rolled over, finding himself unable to open his eyes.

"Get out of the way!"

A hand touched him on the shoulder, and Koiray heard a soft muttering. He felt warm for only a moment when his headache suddenly lessened.

Koiray turned and opened his eyes slowly, a friendly looking face becoming his first sight. The man had neat, jet-black hair brushed back in a dignified manner with a matching shade for a thin mustache and goatee and comforting stormy gray eyes… stormy gray eyes…

"It's all right now, you're safe," the stranger said.

And then Takoire III lost all train of thought for a second time.

-------------------

A cool, damp towel was placed on his forehead, and he brought his hand up to confirm his suspicions.

"You were lucky to be found in the presence of a mage of High Summoner Kokon's caliber."

Koiray stirred and turned to the voice. "What… What happened?"

"'Tis a good question, sir," the man answered, "one that you share with everyone who was at the banquet."

He coughed. "B-Banquet? What- What banquet?"

"Maester Bevle's," the unknown man replied, a sense of disbelief traced in his voice. "One moment, all are having a good time, and then another passes, and a bright light appears in the hall, and you're there. If High Summoner Kokon hadn't been there-"

"High Summoner Kokon?" Koiray shot up.

"Why, yes. High Summoner Kokon is a gifted mage in both the disciplines of white and black magic and healed the majority of your injuries right then and there."

"I-I need to see him," Koiray stumbled. "I need to see him right now!"

The man shook his head. "High Summoner Kokon is a very busy man, and his presence is most likely required on some important matter of state."

"Please!" he continued to bed. "Please, I have to see him! My life depends on it!"

"What's this about a life depending on something?" a new voice inquired, laced with curiosity.

Two new figures had entered the room, but Koiray recognized one of them immediately. He was a tall figure dressed in some kind of summoner uniform. The cloth was a rich red with complex patterns trailing the edges. Two metal lapels of red and silver were sewn on his left shoulder while lapels of green and blue rested on the other. His jet-black hair was not quite short, but neatly kept and an equally neat goatee and mustache rested on his kind looking face.

The other figure stood behind the summoner dressed in the solid black uniform of a guardian. The summoner brand embroidered in gold was a curious character Koiray had never before seen. The man, appearing only a few years older than himself, had red hair cut in a short style so it never touched his ears, and his hazel eyes were alert with readiness.

"Kokon…" he whispered to himself.

"Lord Kokon!" the man he had been arguing with exclaimed, falling to his hands and knees on the floor in a bow.

The high summoner nodded but turned back to Koiray. "I was in the area and decided to check up on your progress. Obviously you're well if you are awake."

"He only awoke moments ago, my lord, and since he has woken, he has clamored for your presence incessantly," the servant answered.

"I see," Kokon returned. "Well, here I am. What can I help you with?"

Koiray looked at the two others nervously before speaking, trying to put on an accent as best as possible. "I… I must speak with you alone, milord."

Kokon paused and seemed to look him over. "Very well." He nodded to the servant who scrambled from the floor as well as to his guardian.

"My lord," the guardian began to argue, "I think it not wise-"

"Retig," he interrupted, "I do not think an injured man will pose much of a threat to me. You do not give me due credit. I will be fine."

The guardian bowed. "My apologies, my lord." He moved from the room, closing the door behind him.

"Now," Kokon began, "what can I help you with?"

Koiray sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I… I need to get home," he said, letting his accent drop.

"Where is it that you're from?"

"Besaid."

Kokon seemed to pause for a moment. "If that's the case, I can arrange transportation for you to Luca, and from there, you can catch another ship."

Takoire III smiled softly and shook his head. "It's a bit more complicated than that."

"How so?"

"Uh… well…" he stumbled, "because… I'm from more than a thousand years into the future…"

The high summoner's expression became blank before he let out a nervous chuckle. "Perhaps you should rest a bit longer?"

Koiray shook his head with a determined look in his eyes. "No. I'm not crazy."

Kokon paused. "All right. You're not crazy. Let us say I believe you. What makes you think that I can help you?"

"Because I know you're the Cheribum: aeon of time."

---------

_Koiray sat back in his chair and let out a loud laugh. He was out later than he had expected, but it didn't matter; he was enjoying himself for the first time in what felt like ages. Although he had finished eating his meal some time ago, he had for some reason refrained from leaving._

_A young woman sat across from him with an equally optimistic look on her face. Her expression grew brighter as Koiray's did._

"_You have no idea how much I needed this," Koiray said in between breaths as he laughed._

_She smiled softly. "You strike me as the type to take things a bit too seriously."_

_He sighed in good nature. "You're probably right, but what else could I do?"  
_

"_I don't know… be normal, maybe?"  
_

"_Define normal."_

"_Umm… how about not being the youngest champion of the tournament of guardians in history, not working more shifts than some sector commanders, or stop being such an overachiever?"_

"_Ouch," Koiray feigned, "that hurt."_

_Ahn shrugged. "It's true, isn't it? That's what you've told me. I've yet to hear you mention a time when you haven't been working or training."_

_Reaching for his glass of water, Koiray took a sip with a solemn expression. "I have a lot to live up to, and I have no intention of letting my family down."_

"_I realize the legacy you have to live up to as the son of High Summoner Lenne and Sir Takoire, as well as the sole grandchild of High Summoner Yuna and Sir Tidus, but your family really puts that much pressure on you?"_

_Koiray immediately moved to sit up straight. "No! Was that how I was making it sound? Cheribum, no! I love my family! They've never pushed me to do anything I haven't wanted to do in my life!"_

"_Then it's you, isn't it?" she asked._

"_Wha-"_

"_You're the one putting all this pressure on yourself. Or maybe you're trying to beat someone at something?"_

_The young guardian flashed cold for a second before he paused to look at the young woman sitting across from him._

"_Oh!" she suddenly yelled out. "That was completely inappropriate of me! I'm sorry! I didn't-"_

_Koiray laughed and shook his head. "No, it's fine. Don't worry about it. I'm just not used to someone being in my head like that."_

"_Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"_

"_I'll get back to you on that." With a quick glance at his watch, the guardian suddenly frowned. "Whoa. Is that the time? Cheribum, I didn't realize how late it was getting."_

_Ahn cocked her head. "Do you need to go?"  
_

_He shrugged. "I've got advanced training first thing in the morning."_

"_Ah…" she nodded. "Well, I'm glad that I at least got a chance to thank you in the right way."_

_As the two moved to stand, Koiray looked back at Ahn in an impulsive decision. "Would you like to have dinner with me again tomorrow?"_

"_What?"_

"_You know," he said, motioning with his hands, trying to hide the fact he had suddenly become nervous, "dinner. It's where a person or a group of people eat together…"_

_Ahn nodded and smiled. "Sure."_

_Koiray smiled. "Come on. I'll walk you home."_

---------

"What?" Kokon said, stepping back in shock.

Takoire III sighed and looked away. "Please, you have no idea how long I've been looking for you. I was just lucky enough to land in a time with you in it."

The high summoner tugged at his vestments uncomfortably and shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I can't help you."

"Please! I'm begging you," Koiray burst, an air of desperation about him.

He opened his mouth although at a loss for words. "I know not what you speak of. How can you even pretend to speak such things? It's blasphemy! How could an aeon be human? The idea is preposterous!"

"It is not preposterous! It is the truth! You _are _the Cheribum!" Koiray threw back. "You were curious about humanity, and that's the only damn reason the aeons are known to humans!"

Kokon stood speechless, and he could no longer hide his shock. "It's not possible… It's not possible…"

Koiray grimaced as he moved to stand, moving in front of the high summoner. "I know all this because it's what my parents told me. My mom is what you call a maester and my dad was the last of your bloodline before me."

"Bloodline? What nonsense are you speaking now?"

"You're my ancestor, and I'm your descendent," Koiray answered bluntly. "The ability to go back and forth in time was passed down but didn't become active until me and my dad. Please. I want to go home."

Closing his eyes, Kokon sighed. "Sit down." Koiray complied. "Close your eyes." Without a word the Deputy Crimson Knight did so. Kokon placed a hand on Koiray's forehead and closed his own eyes. Minutes passed before Kokon withdrew his hand and stepped back. "Tell me. The time shifts… how do they happen?"

He swallowed hard. "Uh… first I start getting dizzy, then I have a blinding headache, and the next thing I know I'm in a different time."

"So you have no control over what happens or where you go?"

"No."

Kokon eyed him. "What's your name?"

"Takoire… Takoire III, actually. I was named after my dad, but everyone calls me Koiray."

He nodded. "Koiray." With a groan Kokon moved towards the door. "I am going to regret this…" he muttered to himself, opening the door. "Stay here. Rest. I'll have a hot meal sent for you."

"Wait!" the guardian called after. "Where are you going?"

"To arrange travel plans. We leave tomorrow for Besaid. Now, rest."

"But I have questions!"

Kokon turned back to Koiray. "Save them for the journey. Now, sleep!"

And then Koiray suddenly found himself in darkness.

---------

A chuckle followed him even with the quick pace at which they walked.

"You must have truly lost your patience for you to have cast a sleeping spell, Lord Kokon."

The high summoner quickly glanced back at his guardian but continued. Retig may have seemed stoic, professional, and intimidating in public, but the minute the audience disappeared, he seemed to have an opinion on everything.

"He needed rest," Kokon answered. "He was getting too worked up."

Retig continued to chuckle. "If that is how you choose to see it, my lord, but I believe the last I checked, that spell was used against fiends." Receiving no answer, the guardian continued. "So, what's this I hear about travel plans?"

"I've leaving for Besaid tomorrow morning."

"How long shall we be gone, my lord?"

Kokon stopped before a set of closed doors and nodded to the guard standing there before turning to his guardian. "You're not coming, Retig."

"My lord?"

"This is something I must take care of. I will be traveling with the stranger, and I may or may not be continuing on to the other temples."

The guardian shook his head. "Lord Kokon, this is against protocol! Not even that, it's foolish! You must let me accompany you!"

Kokon placed a hand on his shoulder. "My friend, this is a personal matter. Please, do not question me on this."

"But do you even know who this man is? We know nothing about him, only that he appeared in the banquet hall in a flash of light. He could be dangerous!"

"Retig, respect my wishes. I beg you." Kokon stopped and smiled. "Besides, my absence will give you all the time at your heart's desire to pursue ladies of court."

The red-haired guardian frowned. "My uniform is what attracts them, my lord, and I can no longer wear my uniform if I have no summoner."

"I'll be fine, but thank you for your concern."

The guard before them opened the two doors, and Kokon strode in.

An aged high summoner sat behind a desk with a tiny expression of relief written on his face as the other summoner entered.

"Ah, Kokon!"

He bowed, and Retig followed suit. "Lord Cephor."

"What can I help you with?"

Kokon straightened and looked to Master Bevle's senior most summoner. "I must take an extended leave of absence, my lord."

Cephor moved back in his chair. "I see. Can you tell me a timeframe, Kokon?"

"I cannot."

"May I at least ask what's spurring this decision?"

"It is a personal matter, my lord," Kokon continued.

The old man cocked his head. "You're acting quite curiously, Kokon. I cannot even recall you ever asking for a leave of absence before this. What is it that could pull High Summoner Kokon from Bevelle?" He remained silent. "When do you intend for your leave to begin?"

"Immediately, Lord Cephor."

"I see… Well, if that is all?"

"I would appreciate if you would arrange a ship to take me to Besaid from Luca."

"Besaid?" Cephor questioned. "An interesting choice for a destination… very well. Consider it done."

-------------------

**Author's Notes: **It's been a little bit since I last updated, and I apologize. I've been extremely busy with school and forensics that I've completely lost track of things lately. I hope you're enjoying this new development, especially since the stormy gray-eyed newcomer's identity was revealed to us all. Leave me a review and tell me what you think! R&R


	26. Chapter TwentyFive

**A Generation of Legacies**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X, X-2, or any of Square Enix's characters

**Last Time:**

"Ah, Kokon!"

He bowed, and Retig followed suit. "Lord Cephor."

"What can I help you with?"

Kokon straightened and looked to Master Bevle's senior most summoner. "I must take an extended leave of absence, my lord."

Cephor moved back in his chair. "I see. Can you tell me a timeframe, Kokon?"

"I cannot."

"May I at least ask what's spurring this decision?"

"It is a personal matter, my lord," Kokon continued.

The old man cocked his head. "You're acting quite curiously, Kokon. I cannot even recall you ever asking for a leave of absence before this. What is it that could pull High Summoner Kokon from Bevelle?" He remained silent. "When do you intend for your leave to begin?"

"Immediately, Lord Cephor."

"I see… Well, if that is all?"

"I would appreciate if you would arrange a ship to take me to Besaid from Luca."

"Besaid?" Cephor questioned. "An interesting choice for a destination but very well. Consider it done."

-------------------

The outskirts of Bevelle's outer territory were sparsely populated. Bevelle was still young and had just begun to expand into the surrounding areas. The area had been cleared of fiends, and the beginnings of additions to the city had been built in preparation. There were those who lived in these beginnings who recognized someone of High Summoner Kokon's rank, bowed deeply, and offered assistance in any form available to them. Kokon had returned them with a polite smile and a nod.

The two hadn't spoken since they had departed from the temple-palace hours earlier. The silence between them was awkward for both, but neither would ever admit it.

Someone had come and woken Koiray in the early hours of the morning with instructions to meet High Summoner Kokon and to change into a provided set of clothes. Apparently, his were much too formal for travel. Koiray met the high summoner at the entrance of the main temple while Kokon's guardian had glared at him, but nothing more.

"You don't trust me, do you?" Koiray finally said, breaking the silence.

Kokon continued to walk. "Frankly, no."

"You don't believe me."

"I don't know what to believe."

"Why?"

Kokon looked over his shoulder as they walked. "Why? Because I find it hard to believe that I would have descendents leading to a thousand years in the future with the ability to travel through time, especially since I have no desire to have children. Also, there is no human being in all of Spira who knows of my unique existence whereas you appear, seemingly out of nowhere, claiming that you can shift through time and that you are aware that… that I am the Cheribum. So, going to back as to whether or not I trust you, no."

Takoire III frowned. "Hm… my parents gave me the impression that you were a lot nicer."

"Then tell me," Kokon answered, "what did your parents describe me as?"

"Well, my dad never really met you, but sometimes he mentions that you're a meddling idiot, and my mom said that you didn't meddle enough even though she met you once."

The high summoner scoffed. "Oh, really? I could have sworn a moment ago you claimed that I had a much better temperament than it would appear."

Koiray smiled. "If you put all that aside," he continued, ignoring Kokon's remark, "the biggest impression I got from them was the fact of how unbelievably grateful they are."

"Grateful?"

"Yeah. My dad and my mom were separated by at least a thousand years. If it hadn't been for you, neither of my parents would have existed, let alone have met. As much as no one wants to think of their parents that way, my parents love each other. My dad spent years just looking for her… just to see her face." Koiray scoffed. "I doubt few people can claim they went through what my parents did to be together."

Kokon suddenly became quiet, and as they walked farther and farther from Bevelle's reach, the high summoner stopped to turn to Koiray. "Who are your parents?"

Koiray smiled. He was starting to get in. "The Summoner of Yore Lenne and the Guardian of the Ages Takoire II."

"I'm sorry," Kokon answered, "what did you say?"

Koiray shrugged and began to walk again. "I know as the Cheribum in human form you have a limited knowledge of what you used to, but even you have to remember that you're the one who gave Maester Bevle the prophecies."

The high summoner frowned uncomfortably. "There are only a few select details that I am aware of. What I know of the prophecies is only what any other Bevelle summoner would know, nothing more."

"What do you know then?" Koiray returned.

"Enough."

"Okay… then why are we going to Besaid? Are you going to send me back?"

"No."

The Deputy Crimson Knight frowned. "Then why are we going to Besaid? Why can't you just send me back now?"

"Because I cannot."

"What do you mean you can't?"

"Since you seem to be having trouble comprehending me, let me spell it out for you. When I said enough, I meant that the only things I know are what my original being is and how to change back. This body has no extraordinary abilities; I can do nothing for you. In fact, I know not even how to help you if what you say is the truth," Kokon said neutrally.

He stopped. "You're kidding, right?"

The high summoner shook his head. "I am not."

"Then what are we doing?"

"Traveling to Besaid."

"But-"

"Know this," Kokon began, "when I took this form, I wished to be just as any other human being in Spira. No one was to know my true self; the repercussions of such a thing would be limitless. But you, sir, threaten my very existence."

Koiray paused in disbelief. "I get it now. You want to be normal."

"Pardon me?"

"You want to be just like everyone else," Koiray jeered.

Kokon remained silent.

---------

_It was more than a month after the first dinner, and since then, the two had lost count of how many times they had enjoyed each other's company. What had started out as a stroll during one of Koiray's breaks had turned into something much bigger._

_Ahn had already been introduced to most of the family in Besaid but as nothing more than a friend. She stopped by the guardian building nearly everyday to have lunch with him, and he appreciated the company._

_She had a quiet type of personality and was the exact opposite of his more outspoken friends. It seemed that she had just moved to Besaid with her father, a summoner of Suzaku and Byakko who had recently been assigned to the city. Ahn already had an idea of what it was like to be a city guardian with two older brothers stationed in Mushroom Rock._

_Koiray held her hand in his as they walked. The streets were quiet, and there was no one left to bother them._

"_You still need to meet my Uncle Garren and Aunt Jess," Koiray said._

_With a smile, Ahn rested her head on Koiray's shoulder as they walked. "I will." She paused. "I still can't believe how close your family is. You, Teyh, and Desa are so distantly related, and yet you're all like siblings."_

"_I guess it's because of everything our parents went through together."_

"_How often does everyone get together?"  
_

_He sighed. "Not often, but my mom's festival is coming up soon, and everyone's always in town for that. You know," Koiray unexpectedly added, "when the festival starts, I have to stand with my parents greeting people for what seems like hours."_

_Koiray felt her nod. "I know. I've been to the festival two times already. I've seen you there. I think you and your parents even greeted my dad, brothers, and me before."_

"_Really? Wow, I don't remember at all."  
_

_She laughed. "I wouldn't be surprised. How many people do you have to meet? And you probably didn't have time to go out of your way to remember one girl's name. You're too busy being the only son of High Summoner Lenne and Sir Takoire and winning tournaments in front of all of Spira."_

"_Oh? Is that why you put up with me? So you can be seen with some famous guy?" he joked. Ahn didn't answer. "…right?"  
_

_She laughed again. "I'm joking, Koiray. You didn't really think that, did you?"  
_

"_Naw," he answered, "I just thought that you'd fallen head over heels for me." The two stopped just outside of a medium sized house, and Koiray turned to face the young woman. "The reason I brought that up was because I wanted to know if you'd come with me to the festival… and… stand with me… while me and my parents…"_

"_In front of all those people?"  
_

_He scratched his head. "Well, yeah. You'd have to stand there for awhile, but that sounds about right. I know this sounds ridiculous, but I'd really like it if you would."_

_Ahn smiled. "Sure."_

"_Really?"  
_

_Looking up at him, she nodded. "Really."  
_

_Koiray's face cracked into a wide smile, and without realizing it, he drew his face nearer to hers. As the realization slowly sunk in, he brought up a hand to graze Ahn's face and closed the gap between them._

_The kiss was soft, and Ahn offered no resistance as she kissed him back just as softly. _

_Pulling back, Koiray smiled._

_Hara who?  
_

---------

"Sir," someone whispered, shaking him softly. "Sir?"

"Mmmm…" he groaned and rolled over.

"Sir," the unknown woman repeated, "Lord Kokon sent me to wake you. He says to meet him on the deck. We will be docking in Besaid shortly."

Koiray mumbled but nodded. "Thank you."

As he opened his eyes, the woman had disappeared, and the Deputy Crimson Knight noticed no sunlight pouring into the lower level of the ship. Moving from his bed, Koiray moved to the tiny bathroom across the hall and reached for the faucet, turning it to cold and splashing it on his face. The cold water refreshed him, and he made his way up the stairs, towards the deck.

As the cold air hit him in a rush, Koiray observed the lack of stars scattered across the night sky and Kokon facing the shore from the bow. The high summoner had a peaceful aura about him with his arms behind his back.

With a small smirk on his face, Koiray turned to move away but was stopped.

"I am told that we will be reaching Besaid shortly. I can see the coast from here," Kokon began abruptly. "It seems we will just make it."

"Make it?"

"For the sunrise. Tell me, Koiray, are you a particularly fast runner?"

He smiled to himself softly. "I think so, yeah."

"Good."

"Are we going to be running?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes."

Koiray frowned. "Uh, can I ask why?"

"Let us say that we are on time constraints."

The coast became closer and closer, and Kokon moved towards the side of the ship where it would dock. Koiray finally felt the bump of the ship against the wooden structure, and the high summoner turned to one of the workers.

"Tell your captain to wait for us here. We shan't be here for more than a day."

The worker bowed. "Yes, my lord."

Kokon turned back to Koiray. "Come."

The man known as Lord Kokon jumped onto the dock and into a run with Koiray close behind. Takoire III could see the city of Besaid just waking up on the cliffs overlooking the ocean as they ran although moving away from it. There was a rugged path laid out for them, but Koiray could see it was infested with fiends. Pulling out the pistol at his side, the Deputy Crimson Knight began to clear the way. Every now and then he was forced to reload, but by the time he looked up, Kokon had already taken care of the renegade fiends.

Koiray spotted a clearing up ahead, with the sun just beginning to tint the sky.

Kokon came to a stop just before the massive temple. Three colossal towers looked over the landscape surrounding the holy structure. The main color scheme of the temple reflected its aeon with a deep and rich red.

The high summoner turned to look at Koiray. "Well, I suppose this is where we find out if you're telling the truth." He moved back to face the temple. "Suzaku, come forth!"

-------------------

**Author's Notes: **I'm sorry it's been awhile since I've been updated, but as usual, life's been a little hectic. Things should be slowing down for me so with any luck (and a fair amount of reviews) I'll try and update within the next ten days max. So until then, R&R!


	27. Chapter TwentySix

**A Generation of Legacies**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X, X-2, or any of Square Enix's characters

**Last Time:**

Kokon turned back to Koiray. "Come."

The man known as Lord Kokon jumped onto the dock and into a run, with Koiray close behind. Takoire III could see the city of Besaid just waking up on the cliffs overlooking the ocean as they ran but found himself moving away from it. There was a rugged path laid out for them, but Koiray could see it infested with fiends. Puling out the pistol at his side, the Deputy Crimson Knight began to clear the way. Every now and then he was forced to reload, but by the time he looked up, Kokon had already taken care of the renegade fiends.

Koiray spotted a clearing up ahead, with the sun just beginning to tint the sky.

Kokon came to a stop just before the massive temple. Three colossal towers looked over the landscape surrounding the temple. The main color scheme of the temple reflected its aeons with a deep and rich red.

The high summoner turned to look at Koiray. "Well, I suppose this is where we find out if you're telling the truth." He moved back to face the temple. "Suzaku, come forth!"

-------------------

"_It's good to see you again. I'm glad you could make it. How've you been? Have a good time tonight. Hey, it's been awhile. It's nice to see you. Have a good night."_

_His cheeks were getting tired from smiling so long, and his hand and wrist were beginning to numb from shaking so many hands, but he did it just like every other year with his parents._

_This year, Koiray was able to stand dressed in the formal uniform of a city guardian. He had spent long past an hour ensuring everything was in its correct place before he finally decided it was up to standards. Teyh had said he looked like some charming prince from a story, but Koiray had ignored him and elbowed him quickly in the gut while no one else was looking._

_As was tradition, Takoire III positioned himself next to his parents, however, this year, someone stood adjacent to him on his right. Ahn wore a pleasant smile on her face but was never really required to speak. Koiray, however, introduced her when out of town family and friends stopped by. It felt nice to have someone stand next to him other than his parents._

_Three men moved towards them now, and Koiray felt himself tense up in apprehension. He held out his hand to the eldest. "Lord Dyas, it's a pleasure to see you again."_

_Ahn's father stood just a head taller than himself and had a kindly look about him. He was dressed in his formal summoner grab for tonight's festivities. It wasn't hard to see where Ahn had gotten her physical traits from; the two had similarly shaded hair, bright and honest looking blue eyes, and parallel cheekbones._

"_You as well, Koiray," he answered. "Ahn tells me you've been working yourself to death."_

"_Dad," Ahn interrupted, trying to subtle hint._

_Koiray smiled and turned to Ahn. "Just picking up a few training hours here and there, that's all."_

"_Dad thinks those are the same thing," a male voice said._

_Ahn's two brothers stood behind their father in the same blue uniform as Koiray. It would have taken a blind man not to see that they were related._

_Koiray held out his hand to the brother who had spoken. "You must be one of Ahn's brothers."_

"_Mhm. Farzan," he answered, taking Koiray's hand._

_As they shook, Koiray spotted a gold cord hanging from Farzan's shoulder, and he abruptly pulled back._

"_Oh, sir, I'm sorry. Ahn didn't mention you were a sector commander."_

_He shook his head and smiled. "Don't worry about it, I just got promoted yesterday. It's fine."_

"_Are you sure, sir?" Koiray asked uneasily._

_Farzan nodded but moved in close to whisper, "Definitely, but you hurt my sister, and I'll kill you."_

_As he pulled back, Koiray grinned uncertainly. "I'll remember that, sir."_

_The older brother smiled from the side. "Don't forget I'll be keeping an eye on you, too."_

_Ahn pushed him softly on the shoulder. "Don't mind them, Koiray. They're just being stupid."_

"_Sure…" the unnamed brother said, "stupid… I guess you could call it that…"_

_Ahn's family moved off, and Koiray felt Ahn lace her hand with his. "I think they like you."_

"_Like me?" the guardian asked._

"_Yeah. The last time I tried to bring a guy home they stared him down until he finally left."_

_Koiray smiled and shrugged. "Hm, I'll take your word for it," he said, ending with a kiss._

_It didn't last long, and Koiray soon pulled back to greet more guests. He didn't have to wait long, however, when he saw a familiar summoner and her guardian coming towards them._

"_Takoire, you're looking as spiffy as ever," Hara said as she approached._

_Koiray put on a smile. "Hara, you're looking as regal as ever."_

_The two met in a hug, and Koiray gave a nod to his friend's guardian._

"_Hey, Jassen."_

"_Koiray."_

_Turning back to Hara, Koiray cocked his head. "How have you been?"  
_

"_Busy," she answered. "It's unbelievable. I never knew it would be this much work."_

_He laughed. "You and me both."_

_The summoner smiled and looked to Ahn. "So, Takoire, who's this? You haven't introduced us."_

"_Oh!" Koiray turned to Ahn who wore a polite but ignorant smile. "I'm sorry. Hara, this is my girlfriend, Ahn. Ahn, this is my friend Summoner Hara and her guardian Sir Jassen."_

_Hara cocked her head. "Girlfriend? Takoire, I think I may be moderately impressed. I didn't know you were looking for a relationship."_

_Looking to Ahn, Koiray smiled. "I don't think I was. It just kind of happened."_

"_How did you meet?" Hara asked._

"_I was taking a walk one day, I had just moved to Besaid, and a group of fiends surrounded me," Ahn began, suddenly having the urge to speak. "At the same time Koiray was on his break and was walking towards the beach when he heard me… in trouble… To make a long story short, he saved me."_

_The summoner smiled. "Ah, Takoire… never anything less than the typical knight in shining armor."_

_Hara…_

---------

A bright light began to engulf the temple, and it was not the rising sun. Koiray shielded his eyes in fear of going blind. A strong wind began to blow through the forest, and the force of it made Koiray feel as if he would be blown away at any moment.

The wind and light began to slowly subside, and as the Deputy Crimson Knight looked up, a giant filled his sight. Although he had never actually seen an aeon summoned, images of four of the five aeons were present throughout Spira… but this… this being was far grander than Koiray had ever seen.

The creature was a rich red with golden, glaring eyes, a razor sharp beak, and a crown of feathers placed at the peak of its head. It tipped its head in reverence towards them.

'_Cheribum,' _a voice seemed to boom, _'you have called me thus. What need do you have of me?'_

Kokon held his head high. "I require you to judge this man with senses only an aeon could posses. There is something I must know."

Without another word, the aeon closed its eyes and focused on Koiray. The apprehension grew within him, but he didn't have to wait long before Suzaku opened its eyes again.

'_There is something… something different within this man. He does not seem in sync with this time,' _Suzaku answered.

The high summoner's head suddenly fell, and a confused expression grazed his face. Kokon ran a hand through his hair but turned back to Suzaku. "Suzaku, tell me, can you sense anything of me within this man?"

'_I can,' _the voice said. _'Cheribum, I do not understand. Tell me. What is this man?'_

Kokon turned to look at Koiray standing behind him with a confused glint in his eyes.

"This man," he began to answer, "is my descendent from the future. He is aware of my true identity and has the ability to travel back and forth through time, but he cannot control it."

'_But, Cheribum-'_

Kokon shook his head. "I do not understand it all myself, but I require you to give me back the knowledge I need to help him. You must also seal him."

'_Cheribum, I have not the power to do all that you ask. I alone do not have the power to seal, let alone seal and give you the knowledge you seek.'_

"I am aware, Suzaku. Do what you can."

'_Yes, Cheribum.' _The aeon seemed to look to Koiray. _'You… You are a confusing entity. I sense… I sense so much power. I can see the Cheribum's power within you.'_ Suzaku seemed to chuckle. _'A powerful summoner would you be.'_

Koiray shook his head. "Thanks, but no. I'm set being a guardian."

'_Very well. Cheribum, you wish me to seal this man and have your knowledge restored, but I ask you to remember, it will take all four aeons to complete the seal.'_

"I understand," the high summoner answered, "but you must also comprehend to only give unto me the absolute minimum amount of knowledge required."

'_Yes, Cheribum.' _Suzaku turned back to Koiray. _'I warn you, there will be much pain.'_

"I don't care if it helps me get home."

'_Very well.'_

Koiray fell to the ground on his knees in what felt like a lightning bolt of pain.

"Cheribum!" he screamed, clutching his head.

Kokon moved towards him and looked down on Koiray with a small frown. "I never did understand why people must use that expression." He moved above him to see a peculiar light emanating from beneath the locks of hair that fell above Koiray's forehead.

What appeared to be a summoner brand burned his forehead; its image a sun and moon merged as one over the ocean.

The light dimmed, and Koiray collapsed to the ground with a groan, the image disappearing into nothing.

"His seal," Kokon began, "his seal bears the symbols of the summoner of yore."

'_It does.'_

"He claimed to be the son of the summoner of yore and the guardian of the ages."

'_It would explain his ability.' _Suzaku seemed to pause. _'At least the matter will eventually come to an end. To think… this man is of your blood…'_

"Suzaku," Kokon said, "let us be done with it; give me only what I need to know."

---------

The fresh sea air blew through his hair, and the feeling refreshed him. Seagulls cried in the air above as the ship glided through the water. The weather was perfect, and Koiray had no intention of wasting it.

His head hadn't ached when he had woken, but his body merely felt worn and tired. They were reaching Kilika soon, and Koiray didn't have to try very hard to guess what they were going to do.

"I believe I owe you an apology, Koiray."

Although they hadn't known each other long, the Deputy Crimson Knight could recognize the smooth voice.

"Really?" Koiray answered. "How do you figure that?"

The high summoner moved to lean on the railing next to Koiray. "Well, from the moment you told me the truth, I have been nothing but mean and crude to you. I wish to apologize."

"Right… now that you know I'm really who I said I am." Kokon turned away, and Takoire III let out a small laugh. "You know, I think I can understand where you're coming from, and I respect that… but I also want to go home, and you're the only one who can help me."

Kokon sighed. "I still find it hard to believe that… that I would ever have children."

Koiray smiled. "That's what I love about life, you never know what you're going to get next. I'm guessing that's one of the things you love about being human too."

With a sigh, Kokon rubbed his eyes. "Up until this point, I was just another denizen of Spira. I knew I was the Cheribum, and the fact that the four aeons would answer to me scared me. If you set aside my extra knowledge of the aeons, I knew of how Spira viewed the Cheribum. The Cheribum is the most powerful of the aeons as well as the most mysterious. He was revered above all, and it scared me to know I was him." He paused. "I feel… I feel… I know I am the Cheribum, but I also know that I am the man called Kokon. I feel as if the Cheribum and I are two different beings."

"And now?"

"Now," the high summoner began to answer, "now with the knowledge given back to me by Suzaku, I think I've finally found a balance. I may be the Cheribum, but I can still be Kokon."

The Deputy Crimson Knight smiled. "So does this mean you can really help me?"

He held out his hands. "I have no powers, Koiray. I can only teach you to help yourself."

"By doing what?"

"By teaching you to control your ability so that you will eventually be able to shift at will."

"But you're going to teach me?"

Kokon nodded. "Yes, I will teach you."

Takoire III's smile grew wider. "What can I call you? My lord? High Summoner? Lord Kokon?"

The Cheribum let out a dry laugh. "Kokon. Just Kokon."

He suddenly brightened. "Wait! I've got an even better idea! Since you are one of my oldest ancestors, what about if I call you Gramps?"

Kokon stared blankly.

-------------------

**Author's Note: **I am extremely sorry for not updating when I said I would, but I've had severe internet problems for the past week or so. I'll try and update again when I have the chance, but unfortunately I can't promise anything due to the erratic state of my internet. So please R&R.


	28. Chapter TwentySeven

**A Generation of Legacies**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X, X-2, or any of Square Enix's characters

**Last Time:**

"Now," the high summoner began to answer, "now with the knowledge given back to me by Suzaku, I think I've finally found a balance. I may be the Cheribum, but I can still be Kokon."

The Deputy Crimson Knight smiled. "So does this mean you can really help me?"

He held out his hands. "I have no powers, Koiray. I can only teach you to help yourself."

"By doing what?"

"By teaching you to control your ability so that you will eventually be able to shift at will."

"But you're going to teach me?"

Kokon nodded. "Yes, I will teach you."

Takoire III's smile grew wider. "What can I call you? My lord? High Summoner? Lord Kokon?"

The Cheribum let out a dry laugh. "Kokon. Just Kokon."

He suddenly brightened. "Wait! I've got an even better idea! Since you are one of my oldest ancestors, what about if I call you Gramps?"

Kokon stared blankly.

-------------------

"Hey, Gramps, why is it we're going to see Byakko?"

"I thought I told you not to call me that."

"You didn't answer my question."

"And you couldn't think of a better nickname."

It was pitch black, but Koiray led the way with a torch in hand. They followed a winding path through the forest leading towards the temple of Byakko.

"Oh, come on, don't take it so personally. Hara calls me Takoire all the time."

"And how is that offensive?"

"I just don't like it."

They had taken the ship to Kilika, where Koiray had Kokon rested until arrival. They had made landfall just after dark, and the high summoner had arranged for the temple to be emptied until the following morning.

"In any case, if you're going to give me a nickname, Koiray, please come up with something else. I don't appreciate being called Gramps."

"I feel weird calling you my lord or Kokon."

"What's wrong with you calling me by name?"

"I'm just used to that being the name of the Cheribum, not some guy."

Kokon paused, stopped in his tracks, and sighed before continuing. "You've already made it abundantly clear that I'm the Cheribum, so why do you hesitate so?"

"I don't know," Koiray answered. "I just like calling you Gramps. It's got a nice ring to it since you are my great-great-great-great plus a few more greats Grandfather."

"Koiray, I am twenty-four and currently have not a clue as to how I would ever have children."

"I'm hurt, Gramps, really, I'm hurt."

Kokon rolled his eyes.

"Okay… let's try talking about something else. Why do we have to visit all the temples?"

Rubbing the back of his neck as they walked, the high summoner sighed. "Your power is currently at a level too much for you to handle, so, in order to help you learn control, I am having your power sealed. As you learn more and more control, the seal will allow you more and more power. I cannot do the seal myself because I have no power in this body, but no one aeon does either."

"Okay," he answered, "whatever it takes to get me home."

"Tell me, what were you doing the first time you shifted? Or rather, did you notice anything in the weeks leading up to your first shift?"

Koiray let out a loud laugh. "Well… uh… about a month before I started having headaches on and off. I dismissed them as stress because of what was going on at the time."

"What about the day of the actual shift?"

"That's a funny story, isn't it," he said, looking back at Kokon. "It was the day after I had been promoted to Deputy Crimson Knight, which I've only enjoyed being for a grand total of two days; I saw my friend Desa who pressured me into buying flowers for my date later that night; I talked to my Dad on the way to said date; and when I finally reach Hara's apartment to take her out, I vanished into thin air from her arms. The end."

Although the darkness concealed it, Kokon wore an amused smile on his face. "Is this position… Deputy Crimson Knight important?"

"In this time's view, it would be equivalent to being second in command of a city's military."

"Really?" Kokon asked, not bothering to his obvious amusement. "You? A high ranking military official?"

"Yes," he answered sharply. "Me."

The high summoner shrugged innocently. "And you said you were in the process of calling on a lady?"

Takoire III turned to glare. "Hara. Her name is Hara."

"I see, and this _date_ with Hara, it was important?"

"Yes, it was important," Koiray exasperated. "It… It was going to be our first date."

"Ah, I see. How long had you been trying to find a way to court her?"

"Awhile. Look," the Deputy Crimson Knight began abruptly, "what does me talking about my personal life have to do with anything?"

Koiray had stopped to look at Kokon who wore a neutral expression. "Answer my question, and I shall answer yours."

He watched him hesitantly before speaking. "I've loved Hara for as long as I can remember. I've always been there for her, and she's always been there for me, but things got messy a couple years ago. She started seeing someone, and it drove me crazy. We didn't talk for awhile. They broke up a few months ago, and the night I disappeared was finally my chance."

"The stress."

"What?"

"It was the stress," Kokon answered. "The reason you finally shifted was because you finally let the stress get to you. The trigger appears to be your Lady Hara."

"Are you saying this was Hara's fault?"

"No, I'm saying this is your fault," the Cheribum answered smoothly. "You know, I don't believe I've ever seen you so serious about anything since I've met you."

Takoire III strode towards him. "There are a lot of things I take seriously, _Kokon_, like my family, my friends, and Hara. All of which, I can't protect because of this damned ability you seemed to have landed me with."

---------

"_Ahn, I'm sorry, but I'm tired. Sir Fier ordered double the amount of training on us this week, and I feel like I've been running forever… not to mention I have to get up early tomorrow because of the airship headed for Djose."_

_More than a month had come and gone since the festival honoring High Summoner Lenne. Most of Koiray's family had stayed about a week following, but he hadn't had any time to see them. Koiray was pulling in as many hours as possible, leaving his home before the sun had risen and returning well after it had disappeared. His hard work, however, had paid off. Ten of the best guardians from each city, city and summoner alike, were chosen to be sent for a convention in Djose. The best of the best would be there for one week, and Koiray had landed a spot only months after graduating from basic training._

"_You said you'd make some time for us before you left."_

_Koiray frowned as he looked down at Ahn. "I know I did, and I'm sorry, but I'm exhausted, and I need to go home and sleep."_

_Ahn sighed in mild frustration. "That's what you always say these days."_

"_You know how important my work is to me, and this convention is a huge opportunity for me. You know how much I've wanted one of these spots. This is where they're going to recognize the best guardians in all of Spira!"_

"_Of course because winning the tournament of guardians in front of all of Spira wasn't good enough."_

"…_I thought you'd be happy for me. I don't understand what's wrong. I've worked so hard for this, for everyone. So you, my friends, my family can all be proud of me-"_

"_You're a hypocrite!" she finally yelled, raising her voice to him for the very first time. "You claim to put your family, friends, and the people you care about first in your life, but you don't! You claim everything you do is for them, but it's not! Everything you do is for you!"_

_Koiray stumbled back and stared at her open-mouthed. "Wha-What…?"_

"_You put up these expectations on yourself, and when you don't meet them, you take it out on yourself and everyone around you!"_

"_That's enough!" Koiray howled. "How dare you! How the hell can you accuse me of something like that?!"_

"_I don't have to accuse you of anything!" Ahn yelled back. Gritting her teeth, she shook her head. "If you'd stop and look in the mirror once and awhile you'd see what you've become! You go against everything you claim to stand for!"_

---------

"I apologize, Koiray," Kokon said, bowing his head.

"What?"

The high summoner straightened and raised an eyebrow. "If you want me to repeat it again so your ego will get a boost, I won't."

Koiray shook his head. "No, that's not what I meant. I just… I just never imagined you as the apologetic type."

"I may be reluctant to do so, but I am reasonable." Kokon looked to Koiray. "Tell me, do you have any siblings I can expect to be dropping by as unexpectedly as you?"

"No, it's just me. For some reason, my mom's side of the family is full of only children."

The high summoner shrugged indifferently. "And what side am I…?"

"My dad's side," Koiray answered.

Kokon looked away. "…Can you tell me about them? Not everything… just enough to heed my curiosity."

The Deputy Crimson Knight smiled and nodded, continuing to light the way for them. "My grandparents names were Takoire I and Kaira. My dad's name is Takoire II, and he had a brother named Sareth."

"And what of your mother's family?"

Koiray's smile grew wider. "Well, minus all the stuff you probably don't want to hear, let's just say I come from a little bit of a distinguished line. My Great-Grandfather Braska was a high summoner, and my other Great-Grandfather Jecht was one of his guardians. They went and saved Spira. My Grandma Yuna was a high summoner and it just so happened that my Grandpa Tidus was one of her guardians, too. Oh, and they saved Spira too. My mom, Lenne, is what you call a maester, and my dad was her sole guardian… and they kind of saved Spira … again."

"I'm noticing a slight pattern," Kokon said with just a trace of sarcasm. "Also, if my interpretation of the prophecies is correct, the Guardian of the Ages is of the Bevelle royal line. Was your father?"

He nodded. "He was the Lord Marshal Apprentice and nephew of the maester."

"The son of a line of saviors of Spira and of the Bevelle royal family. The heir of the Summoner of Yore and the Guardian of the Ages." Kokon gave a small smile. "I suppose you don't have many expectations to live up to then…"

The Deputy Crimson Knight rolled his eyes. "Don't get me started."

Kokon laughed. "I see, but one dilemma still plagues me. You said you were named after your father, but you are called Koiray and you just claimed that your father's name was Takoire II."

Koiray sighed. "Let me explain. When I was born, my mom wanted to name me after my dad, but my dad wasn't exactly all for it. Eventually, my mom won out, but my dad gave me the nickname Koiray, which is what everyone calls me. Besides, with the name Koiray, I have a little more anonymity than if I threw the name Takoire III around."

"You also said that you were a military commander?"

"Yes. In my time, there is only one military force throughout Spira; they're called City Guardians. Each city has its own set of guardians as well as chain of command. Guardians in cities are divided into sectors led by sector commanders, sector commanders report to the Deputy Crimson Knight, and the Deputy Crimson Knight reports to the Crimson Knight of the city. The Crimson Knight of the city then reports to the Crimson Knight of Bevelle… the supreme military commander, I guess you could call it."

"And you are?" Kokon asked.

"The Deputy Crimson Knight of Besaid."

The high summoner raised an eyebrow. "Broke tradition, did you not? I noticed everyone on your mother's side of the family was either a summoner or a guardian to a summoner, not to a city."

"Yeah," Koiray answered with a chuckle.

"Why choose to be a… a city guardian? Why not a summoner? Suzaku made it more than clear that you had enough potential."

Koiray shook his head. "I figured that if I didn't become a summoner, I wouldn't have to save Spira from something."

"I'm not sure whether to take that as sarcasm or at face value."

"Maybe a little bit of both."

The corners of Kokon's mouth curved into a smirk. "Perhaps you did not completely give up tradition. What does Hara do for a living?"

"She's the summoner liaison to the guardians of Besaid. In times of crisis, summoners are assigned to city guardian sectors, and if such a thing were to happen, she would coordinate it."

The high summoner let out a laugh. "It seems the men in your family have a liking for summoners."

"Hey," he protested, "not cool, Gramps."

"We shall see about that."

The two reached a clearing with a structure of immense enormity standing above the tree line. The darkness made it difficult to see, but the moonlight reflected off the silver colored marble columns placed before the entrance to the temple.

"It looks so different from the temple in my time," Koiray whispered.

"Really? Howso?"

Koiray frowned. "Well, without going into details, let's just say the aeons all get new temples."

Kokon turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "Including the Cheribum?"

"Yeah," he answered with a smile in his voice, "an especially big one."

The high summoner paused but eventually turned towards the temple. "We better get on with it," he sighed.

"Is something wrong?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. This is just going to be rather embarrassing." He motioned to one of two metal dishes placed in front of the temple. "Toss the torch in."

Doing as he was told, the dish went aflame and turned into a giant, flaming torch.

The ground beneath them began to quake, and as the two attempted to maintain balance, a large, white entity sprang before them.

-------------------

**Author's Notes: **I hope I haven't kept you all waiting too long. I've tried to update as fast as I can as time permits me. I'm also happy at the number of reviews I've been getting inquiring about Ahn and what happened to her. All I can say in response is that all will be revealed, but today's chapter without a doubt took us one step forward to the present. Until next time R&R!


	29. Chapter TwentyEight

**A Generation of Legacies**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X, X-2, or any of Square-Enix's characters.

**Last Time:**

Koiray frowned. "Well, without going into details, let's just say the aeons all get new temples."

Kokon turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "Including the Cheribum?"

"Yeah," he answered with a smile in his voice, "an especially big one."

With a sigh, Kokon turned towards the temple. "We better get on with it," he sighed.

"Is something wrong?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. This is just going to be rather embarrassing." He motioned to one of two metal dishes placed in front of the temple. "Toss the torch in."

Doing as he was told, the dish went aflame and turned into a giant, flaming torch.

The ground beneath them began to quake, and as the two attempted to maintain balance, a large, white entity sprang before them.

-------------------

_Every part of his body ached, and he was exhausted beyond all belief… but for some reason, he couldn't fall asleep._

_The ride to Djose was smooth and festive with all the guardians on board. There would be training and endless seminars to undergo no doubt, but it served as a welcomed break nevertheless._

_Koiray knew a fair few of the Besaid guardians on the ship. Three of the ten were summoners' guardians while another was only a summoner-guardian trainee. One of the guardians was a summoner guardian of Suzaku, Byakko, and Genbu. Sector Six Commander Daim also sat among them while the rest were ordinary city guardians._

"_Hey, Koiray," a guardian named Bal began, "you don't look so good. Are you okay?"  
_

_He grimaced and nodded. "I'm okay. I could use some sleep."_

"_Cheribum," another said, "I've seen you around. Your schedule's enough to kill anybody off."_

_Koiray shrugged. "What can I say? I like to work."_

"_Don't work too hard. It'll kill your personal life, trust me."_

_He scoffed and shook his head. "No kidding."_

"_Ah," one answered, "let me guess, you already know what we're talking about?"_

_Takoire III sighed. "Ahn and I had a fight last night."  
_

"_Ahn? Isn't that the name of the chic you save a while back?"  
_

"_Yeah. I've been seeing her for over a month now."  
_

"_Ah," another said, "how cute."_

_Koiray rolled his eyes. "Thanks, Bal. Thanks a lot." Heaving a sigh, he leaned back. "I was so angry when she started yelling at me last night, but now that I think about it, she was right."_

"_Ouch," one of the summoner's guardians cringed. "That means you're going to have to apologize."_

"_Do you think she'll listen to me?"_

"_Sorry, can't say. You'll just have to find out when you get back."_

_Koiray frowned. "Damn."_

---------

'_Ha, ha, ha, ha! The mighty Cheribum has decided to grace me with his presence! Ha, ha, ha, ha!'_

The ground had finally calmed, and Koiray and Kokon looked up at the looming figure of an enormous white tiger. Its stripes were of a silver color, and it seemed to have a similar silver glint in its eyes.

"Byakko," Kokon answered calmly.

The tiger cocked its head, looking to Koiray. _'And who might this human be?'_

Kokon frowned. "He's… His full name is Takoire III but prefers to be called Koiray. He is from a thousand years in the future… and claims to be descending from a bloodline of my own making. He also claims to have an ability to manipulate time and requires a seal to return to his own time."

Byakko seemed to pause and blink before bursting once more into laughter. _'Ha, ha, ha, ha! It seems you have gained a sense of humor in your time as a human, Cheribum! Ha, ha, ha, ha!'_

Glancing back at Koiray with a dry expression, Kokon turned back to the other aeon. "This is not a joke, Byakko. He has already been sealed by Suzaku. If you do not take my word, sense him yourself."

'_Very well,' _Byakko chuckled. _'I exist only to please the Cheribum after all.'_

"That's not true, and you know it," the high summoner retorted.

Byakko turned and raised an eyebrow. _'I believe that is the very first time you have ever answered to one of my banters. I believe I like you better as a human, Cheribum. What is it you call yourself? Kokon?'_

"Indeed," the high summoner replied dryly.

The aeon seemed to have gained a sly, cat grin and turned to Koiray, closing his eyes.

Koiray looked up at the entity with mixed feelings. This was an aeon? He certainly looked the part, but… He was an aeon? His mother had always said that Byakko was the most unorthodox of the aeons, but he had never imagined it this way…

Byakko opened his eyes and let out a hearty laugh. _'Ha, ha, ha, ha! It seems… Kokon was telling the truth. You are his descendent from many generations yet to come. Ha, ha, ha, ha!' _He looked back to Kokon. _'To have descendents, one must have children! Ha, ha, ha, ha! It seems the mighty Cheribum has fallen to the charms of a woman!'_

"I have done no such thing," Kokon argued.

'_But for this man to exist, something must happen, ha, ha, ha, ha!'_

Kokon rolled his eyes and brushed his hair back. "Thank you, Byakko. This human form cannot contain the intelligence needed to reach that conclusion."

The aeon wore a grin. _'Sarcasm as well? This human form has done you well, Kokon.' _He turned to Koiray. _'And you, human, what think you of your ancestor?'_

Koiray looked to Kokon with an intrigued look on his face before turning back to the aeon. "Uptight. Kokon's too uptight for my taste."

'_Ha, ha, ha, ha! I like this… Koiray!'_

Kokon groaned and rubbed his eyes. "Perfect…" he muttered to himself. "Absolutely perfect. They're bonding…"

"My mom said you were different than the other aeons," Koiray said.

'_And who is your mother?'_

"What you call a maester. She is the Summoner of Yore."

Byakko cocked its head. _'The Summoner of Yore? So… it seems the prophecies will eventually come to pass. It is a good thing to know, especially after all the trouble the Cheribum under went to implement it.'_

"So I've heard," Koiray replied.

'_Your father, who is he?'_

"My mom's sole guardian and Guardian of the Ages."

'_I see,' _Byakko laughed. _'I sense that you have no desire to become a summoner although you have the talent. Did the apple fall far from the tree?'_

Koiray shrugged innocently. "It depends on how you look at it. Almost everyone in my family has either been a summoner or a guardian, at least on my mom's side, and I'm what you call a city guardian."

'_Ha, ha! I see! You have an intriguing way of looking at things."_

Kokon suddenly cleared his throat loudly, stopping the conversation. "Byakko, I realize you and Koiray are getting along, but I would like this finished before I assume aeon form again."

Byakko and Koiray looked to each other with raised eyebrows before turning back to the high summoner with smiles. _'It seems the Cheribum has lost his sense of patience as a human. Koiray, are you prepared?'_

"As ready as I'll ever be."

'_Very well,' _Byakko chuckled. _'As the Cheribum commands.' _The giant aeon suddenly turned solemn and hid his silver gleaming eyes. Kokon turned to face Koiray and wore a sympathetic look.

An image began to suddenly burn itself in Koiray's forehead, and the young man fell to the ground, trying to stifle his pain, biting his lip. His throat involuntarily let out a cry, and his mind began to feel as if the walls were closing in. Slowly… Slowly… Slowly… until they finally did.

---------

Sunlight hit his eyes, pulling him away from the comforting darkness of sleep. He felt his squalid pants irritating his skin, and his bare torso caused him to frown. He lifted a hand to hide his eyes from the light and groaned, making an effort to sit up. An unknown hand helped him do so, and Koiray looked up to discover who it was.

Dressed in his typical clothes of a high summoner, Kokon moved across the room in order to draw the blinds. "Good afternoon."

Massaging the muscles in the back of his neck, he frowned. "Afternoon?"

"Indeed," Kokon answered, poking his head out the door and snapping his fingers.

A servant immediately came into the room with a tray of food. She was a young woman, and Koiray could see the blush rise in her cheeks at the sight of him; he quickly attempted to pull up the sheets to cover himself. "Thank you."

She gave a small bow before placing it before him and disappearing.

Kokon smiled while watching him. "Your accent is slipping." The Deputy Crimson Knight immediately scowled, but the high summoner laughed. "I care not whether you maintain your pretenses with me. Speak with that accent of yours if you must, but I'd prefer it if you would speak as you normally would." He motioned to the food. "Eat."

He couldn't argue that the food didn't smell good and took the silverware, eating slowly. "What time is it?"

"About two marks past midday."

"I didn't realize I had slept in so late."

"Few realize anything while they're unconscious."

Koiray glowered, but Kokon's smirk remained.

"Now that you've been given some degree of control and I posses the knowledge I need to help you, I suppose we can begin your training." Koiray began to move to stand, but the high summoner pushed him back down. "Sit, eat and listen. From what Suzaku and Byakko have told me, you can manifest your power in two distinct ways. The first you have already undergone and is the easier of the two; it involves physically manifesting yourself in a time other than your own."

Putting down a glass of water, Koiray swallowed. "What's the second way?"

"It takes much more energy. Hopefully, you will eventually be able to shift into a time where, if your body is already in that time, you can shift into it… if that makes any sense."

"I'm sorry, you've lost me."

Kokon frowned. "I cannot pretend to completely understand it myself, but I will do my best. Let us say you went back in time an hour ago, because you existed in that timeframe, you can exist as either a separate entity or assume the body existing in that timeframe. Once you choose to leave, you can choose to take that body or shift into another time the same way you came."

Taking a napkin to his mouth, Koiray frowned and moved the tray aside, attempting to swing his legs over the side of the bed. "So why does it sound so complicated? Like there's a catch."

The high summoner moved a foot outside the room, but another servant came in, bowed to the two, placed a set of fresh clothing by Koiray's bedside, and moved to take the now empty tray of food. He bowed his head again as he left.

"Quiet, aren't they?" Koiray commented.

"I take it you do not have servants where you come from."

"Well, they exist, yes, but I personally don't have any."

"I see," Kokon replied. "Anyway, you were right when you said it sounded as if there were a drawback, but it applies to both methods of shifting. Every time you shift, you remove yourself from the timeframe. If you were to go forward twenty years from your time, there would be no future you. You must also take care when you go into the past so that you do not disrupt the original timeline."

Koiray pulled out his arms, stretching out his muscles. "You make it sound like it's my goal to screw up the timeline."

The high summoner nodded thoughtfully. "My apologies for giving you the wrong impression. I only wish to ensure that once you return home, you stay there without any trouble."

"Yeah. Why? When do you want to leave?"

"In a day or two, no rush. The ship's resupplying and won't be ready until tomorrow." He moved into the doorway, holding the doorknob in his hand. "I'll let you get dressed. Can you walk?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Meet me outside when you're finished?"

He nodded. "Sure."

Kokon closed the door behind him, leaving Koiray to his own thoughts. He moved to hold the clothes and stood, pulling off his travel worn pants before putting on the freshly cleaned pair the servant had provided. The fresh cloth against his skin was welcomed as he slipped on a new, royal blue tunic. He found a mirror mounted on an opposite wall and used it to button the cuffs of his sleeves, straighten his collar, and brush back his hair. It was getting a bit longer than he was used to, but it strangely suited him. He also noted a slight shadow beginning to grow on his face. It no doubt added a few years to his face but was a completely unfamiliar sight. The rough feel of his face caused a frown, but it added to his ensemble as a whole. Shrugging to himself, Koiray moved out the door and found an incredibly unique sight.

The temple's center was hollow but far from empty, filled in with a small ecosystem in itself. The forest only took up a small portion of the space within the temple, but Koiray had no doubt it would one day reach its potential. The building had a walkway separating the forest and the walls with doors and archways leading to different sections of the complex.

"Excuse me," Koiray said, approaching a servant and putting his accent back on, "have you seen Lord Kokon?"

The servant pointed to the forest. "Lord Kokon gave instructions for you to meet him in Byakko's forest."

The Deputy Crimson Knight nodded. "I see. Thank you."

He bowed and moved away as Koiray walked towards the forest. His eyes suddenly ceased to stop working for a split second before they adjusted to the darkness of the forest. As he hiked deeper and deeper into the woods, its sounds filled his ears with birds chirping, mysterious brushes around every corner, and Koiray's own footsteps as he took each step forward.

"Kokon! Kokon! Where are you? Hey!"

Environments like these were rare at home but not unwelcome. The surroundings around him were soothing, but he still had an uneasy feeling before a voice jumped out at him, "Firaga!"

He turned to see a ball of fire flying towards him.

-------------------

**Author's Notes: **I'm sorry it's taken me a little while to get this chapter up. I really wanted to do it as fast as I could, but forensics has been keeping me busy nonstop. Good thing the season's over then. So tell me what you think and I'll update as soon as I can. R&R


	30. Chapter TwentyNine

**A Generation of Legacies**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X, X-2, or any of Square-Enix's characters

**Last Time:**

"Excuse me," Koiray said, approaching a servant and putting his accent back on, "have you seen Lord Kokon?"

The servant pointed to the forest. "Lord Kokon gave instructions for you to meet him in Byakko's forest."

The Deputy Crimson Knight nodded. "I see. Thank you."

He bowed and moved away as Koiray walked towards the forest. His eyes suddenly ceased to stop working for a split second before they adjusted to the darkness of the forest. As he hiked deeper and deeper into the woods, its sounds filled his ears with birds chirping, mysterious brushes around every corner, and Koiray's own footsteps as he took each step forward.

"Kokon! Kokon! Where are you? Hey!"

Environments like these were rare at home but not unwelcome. The surroundings around him were soothing, but he still had an uneasy feeling before a voice jumped out at him, "Firaga!"

He turned to see a ball of fire flying towards him.

-------------------

"_You could have taken that instructor, and you know it."_

"_Maybe, but even if I had beaten him, I would have just made myself look like an idiot. Just because I'm the better fighter doesn't mean that I can't learn a thing or two. After all, he has a lot more years of experience than I do."_

"_Cheribum, Koiray, you are too humble."_

"_Not really, it just makes sense to me that way."_

_A group of newly formed friends walked together on their third day in Djose. Having just come from a weapons and training seminar, the group of seven was in search of a good meal. None were natives of the city and consisted of guardians from every corner of Spira._

"_Does anybody know what seminar we have next?" one of them asked._

_Koiray smiled slyly. "I think one of those lame ass summoner's guardian seminars on how to ensure maximum security on a small detail in a large environment."_

"_My hearing must be going because I could have sworn I heard Koiray insulting summoners' guardians," another answered._

_He shrugged innocently. "I've got nothing against summoner's guardians. A huge chunk of my family were summoner's guardians, but if I've got to pick and choose, I pick city guardians."_

"_Wow," one of them rolled his eyes, "someone's a rebel."_

_Takoire III let out a slight chuckle and shrugged. "What can I say? I like a little excitement in my life." His stomach growled. "So… where do you guys wanna grab lunch?"  
_

"_I heard there's a pretty good place a bit west off the main road, not too far from the temple."_

"_Anybody got any better ideas?" Silence. "Okay… I guess we're going then. Darv, lead the way!"_

_The group made their way with a cheerful demeanor, and Koiray wore a wide grin. As they walked through town, they earned nothing but a few glances. There were guardians all over the city._

_The cities of Mushroom Rock and Djose shared a border, and the walk between either of the cities was only a short trek. As they neared the city borderlines, Koiray cocked his head curiously and came to a stop. A strange noise caught his ear, and he turned to look into a normally abandoned alley. In it was a figure sitting in a curled up ball shaking softly._

"_Hey," he said as the others caught on, "are you okay, miss?" Koiray moved to touch her lightly on the shoulder, and she immediately look up at him._

_Her normally green eyes were now red from crying, and her bright red hair was strewn astray. Her red and white summoner gown was rumpled and covered with filth."_

"_Hara?" Koiray breathed in surprise, immediately reaching for her. "Cheirbum! What are you doing here like this?"_

_She attempted to wipe her eyes and inhaled quickly trying to regain her composure. "Koiray? What…? What are you doing here?_

"_I could ask you the same question. Are you hurt? What happened to you? What's going on? Where's Jassen?" he bombarded. _

_Letting out a deep sigh, she turned away and didn't answer. _

_Drawing her to him, Koiray held her close but looked to his friends. "You guys go ahead. I'll catch up with you later." They looked at each other unsurely. "What the hell are you looking at? Go!" he said, before turning his attention back to Hara. "Come on… let's get you home."_

---------

"Cheribum!" he yelled, trying to dodge in vain. He knew he had been caught off guard, and he knew there was no way he could avoid it. He braced himself for the impact of the fireball's force… but it never came.

Koiray looked up to find the fireball suspended in midair. He stared at it curiously and approached it with increasing apprehension. He kept himself from touching it but was at a loss for words. A curious sounding noise filled his ears, and he turned to see Kokon standing not far off, clapping.

"Well done," the high summoner said. "Well done."

"What are you talking about?" the Deputy Crimson Knight asked. "What happened? What did you do?"

Kokon held out his hands openly and shrugged. "I did nothing. I have no power to do so. You did this."

"Did what?" Koiray asked, still stunned. "Why… Why is your spell frozen like that? Why can't I hear anything else in the forest?"

"You pulled us out of our timeframe, and so from our view, everything essentially appears frozen. The seals created by Suzaku and Byakko have given you enough control to dictate what you want with your power. Although it is at an unconscious level, progress is progress."

"Uh…" Koiray frowned uncomfortably. "What would have happened if my unconscious abilities hadn't turned on?"

Kokon held a polite smile. "You would have been burned profusely, and I would have had to heal you. I was, however, hoping it would not come to that."

Takoire III frowned uncertainly. "Uh… thanks I guess, but how are we going to… uh… undo this?"

"I'm not going to do anything," the high summoner replied. "You are."

"Wait," he held up a hand, "how am I supposed to do that?"

"Tell me, Koiray," the high summoner said, "have you ever looked at the ocean from the beach of Luca?"

He nodded.

"Have you also seen the same ocean from the city of Luca?"

"Yes."

Kokon shrugged. "It is the same ocean, is it not? But it looks different from the two different viewpoints. From the beaches, you can only see what is around you with a limited viewpoint. From the cliffs, you can see the whole expanse of the ocean and farther. Time is no different. When you are in sync with a time, you can only see with a limited viewpoint. When you withdraw yourself from the timeline, you can see it with greater understanding. The only thing I am asking you to do now is to take us back down to the beach."

Rubbing his eyes, the sandy-haired guardian frowned and heaved a heavy sigh. "Easier said than done, but I have one more question. You said I pulled myself out of sync with time, but you also said that you have no power. So… what are you doing here talking to me? Shouldn't you still be in sync with time?"

High Summoner Kokon wore a smirk and had an amused aura about him. "True enough that I have no powers to manipulate time, but Byakko and Suzaku gave me the power to… catch your wake when you shift if I so choose. Obviously, I chose to."

"Of course," he rolled his eyes, "if you choose to." Reaching for his collar, Koiray unbuttoned the top-most button and pulled the cloth from his skin. "So if you're here to teach me, then teach me. How do I get out of this?"

Looking around them, Kokon found a particular tree to his liking and took a seat underneath it, resting his arms on an upright knee. "First you must find the power within yourself and harness it to sync us back. You must concentrate fully if you are to accomplish this. Although I must say, I'd rather not be stuck in this limbo for a prolonged period of time."

"But," Koiray said, whirling around to look at the high summoner, "how am I supposed to do that?" He found, however, that Kokon was asleep under the tree the way he had settled himself beneath it. "You've got to be kidding me… Gramps? Hey, Gramps." The Deputy Crimson Knight moved to approach him and stared hesitantly. "Uh, Kokon? You're not seriously sleeping are you?" Uncertainly, he poked his ancestor and received no response. "Cheribum, he's actually sleeping."

With a frown, Koiray moved away and back to the ball of fire, continuing to stare at it perplexed. He glanced back at Kokon who appeared to be fast asleep under the tree's shade.

"Okay," he sighed, "concentrate. I can do this. Sync myself back in time. No problem." Koiray closed his eyes… and nothing happened. "Cheribum, I look like an idiot." A foreign noise caught his attention as he turned back to the high summoner who wore a smirk but his eyes remaining closed. "You're laughing at me."

The high summoner cracked open an eye. "I do no such thing. I merely wished to see what your approach to this would be." He motioned to another spot across from him. "Come. Sit." Koiray watched him carefully before doing so. "Now, close your eyes and concentrate." He complied, and Kokon nodded in approval. "Clear your mind of everything."

"You're kidding, right?" Koiray asked, his eyes still closed.

"For someone who claims to be a high ranking soldier, you don't take orders very well," Kokon returned. "To put it in your crude words, Koiray, shut up and listen." He ceased to speak and allowed the silence to envelop them. "To understand your power, you must understand your heritage. You are the son of the Summoner of Yore and the Guardian of the Ages. You are their powers manifested in one being. You are the ultimate harmonization of the prophecies. But you are more than just a manifestation of power. You are also your parents' son. That is what you will keep in mind when you harness your power. Tell me, what are your parents like?"

"My mom's kind," he began. "She cares about everyone, but she always works too hard. My dad's laid back, but he's always protecting everyone close to him."

The high summoner nodded. "And do you love them? Do they love you?"

Koiray smiled, his eyes still closed. "Yes. They're always there for me and protecting me. They've never placed any expectations on me."

"When did they finally tell you of your lineage as their son?"

The Deputy Crimson Knight's smile faded. "A few months ago, not long after my first shift."

"What did you do? How did you react?"

"They didn't tell me… I found out about it from someone else, but when I did see them again… I… I attacked my dad," he said bitterly. "I was angry that they had never told me, and I attacked my dad."

"How did he seem when you attacked him?" Kokon's voice remained neutral.

Takoire III paused before answering. "Hurt… but not by me. He looked… guilty. He was… He was guilty."

"Why?"

"…Because he couldn't protect me from this. I don't know why I was mad at him before… He was punishing himself…"

"Are you still angry with him?"

"…no. I'm-I'm angrier at myself than him."

Kokon nodded, smiling softly. "Good. Now, you accept it. For every time shift you encountered, at the unconscious level you controlled it. There was always a reason you put yourself in that time. Think. Of all the places in time you could have gone, you came home when you wanted answers to what was happening, and then you disappeared again, eventually coming to me. Deep down you knew I could help you. You are in control of you. We only need to bring this control to the surface. Do it. Manipulate time. Sync yourself back with my time."

The Deputy Crimson Knight attempted to stay focused on the task at hand, to manifest his supposed power.

"You are in control, always remember that. You and you alone. There is no such thing as fate. The only one holding you back is you."

A moment of clarity suddenly hit him, and Koiray felt a surge of power within him. As his eyes opened, the fire ball moved forward and hit the tree at full force and soft noises filled the tree tops.

Koiray abruptly slumped over in exhaustion, and Kokon moved toward him, observing him from above. "Good. Very good."

"I-I" he started to speak, "I'm so tired. Why… Why am I so tired?"

The high summoner lowered himself on one knee to better see his descendent. "Learning to control your power is like learning to run long distances. Let us say you began to run one kilometer every day. With each day, your time would get shorter and you would become less tired. Every time you shift, you will gain better control and will use less energy. Until then, your body will be drained every time you attempt that kilometer run."

"Wha…" he struggled to say. "What are we… going to do now?"

Kokon raised an eyebrow. "We will do nothing. You will rest, and I will go get servants to take you to your room."

"But… but-"

"Do not argue with me," Kokon answered. "It would not be fair to you. You have not the strength to mount a proper defense against my intellect."

"Hey…"

"There. You see? You are speechless to my wit. Now, rest. No harm will come to you in Byakko's forest. I doubt that giant cat will allow anything to happen to you."

Koiray continued to mumble indistinctly, but his eyelids eventually lost the battle, and his head fell forward.

High Summoner Kokon raised an eyebrow in amusement as he watched Koiray sleep. With a shrug, he set off and tucked his hands in his pockets. As he walked, he looked up into the calm sky, wildlife surrounding him, and the breeze bellowing through the temple.

Aeons were the guardians of Spira, but these guardians were observers, not participants. He knew, however, that the other aeons did not choose to view it the way he did. As a human, he was grateful for every touch, taste, sound, and smell he encountered. There were things to be said about being human. Nothing but good things.

Well… possibly nothing. Koiray was probably going to have a headache when he woke up.

-------------------

**Author's Notes: **I'm sorry it's been so long since I've last updated, I've been unbelievably busy. I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait and explained more about Koiray's situations. I'd really like to hear your comments. R&R


	31. Chapter Thirty

**A Generation of Legacies**

**Chapter Thirty**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X, X-2, or any of Square-Enix's characters

**Last Time:**

Koiray continued to mumble indistinctly, but his eyelids eventually lost the battle, and his head fell forward.

High Summoner Kokon raised an eyebrow in amusement as he watched Koiray sleep. With a shrug, he set off and tucked his hands in his pockets. As he walked, he looked up into the calm sky, wildlife surrounding him, and the breeze bellowing through the temple.

Aeons were the guardians of Spira, but these guardians were observers, not participants. He knew, however, that the other aeons did not choose to view it the way he did. As a human, he was grateful for every touch, taste, sound, and smell he encountered. There were things to be said about being human. Nothing but good things.

Well… possibly nothing. Koiray was probably going to have a headache when he woke up.

-------------------

Stretching out his hand, Koiray extended a portion of his power to the surrounding area before falling back on the bars that ran along the bow of the ship, resuming time.

The crew of the ship seemingly spurred back to life and work, running around on the wooden deck on their way elsewhere. They ignored the high summoner standing in the way or acknowledged him with a nod or with the simple words, '_Sir'_, or '_Good Afternoon'_. Kokon, as usual, wore a bemused look on his face but held an indifferent aura about him.

"Cheribum, Gramps, if you keep creeping up on me like this, I might accidentally attack you or something," Koiray said, reaching for breath.

Kokon shrugged. "Then I just expect you'll go back in time, using your power, and change events so you will not harm me." The Deputy Crimson Knight glared. "Or I could keep surprising you, and you could learn more and more control of your power."

Three days had passed since Koiray's first training session with Kokon, and they were already well on their way to reaching the mainland and Djose. However, it was the third time in three days that the high summoner had jumped his descendent, spurring him into pulling them out of sync with time and then being forced to return them to normal.

With each time, he felt himself becoming less and less tired from the affair. And it no longer required deep concentration to trigger the resync but only a single, concentrated, passing thought.

But he couldn't deny that his ancestor was getting annoying by creeping up on him all the time.

"Can't you find another way for me to practice?" Koiray asked.

Kokon nodded with a smirk. "Soon. Once you are given an additional seal by Genbu, but no sooner than that."

"How long until my training's over and I can go home?"

"That is a difficult question, Koiray," he said, stroking his neatly trimmed goatee, "one that I am not fully confident I can answer." He looked at his descendent. "I do not know where your potential begins or ends, only you can discover that. I can only teach you how to look for it."

"By jumping me?" Koiray retorted sarcastically. He gave a small chuckle as Kokon rolled his eyes before turning solemn. He sighed heavily. "Thanks… by the way. I've never said thanks since you started helping me."

The high summoner moved to stand next to Koiray and placed a hand on his shoulder. "No, Koiray, you have no need to thank me. You are a good man, and I have no doubt that you have done my name proud. I only wish I had not left you with such a burden. It is my own fault that you have been pulled away from the ones you love."

Koiray scoffed lightly with a smile. "No, without you, my loved ones would never have existed."

Kokon stared at him and let out a dry chuckle. "Thanks to you, I may be developing a soft spot for my apparent descendents."

"Soft spot?"

"Similarly to that of a favorite pet."

"Wow… Kokon… I've never been so… flattered…"

---------

_Koiray sat anxiously in a small chair contained within standard, temple living quarters. The room was a simple one with a single window looking out towards the horizon. There was a wooden frame bed, but the occupant hadn't bothered to fix it before leaving. A dresser was placed underneath a mounted mirror, and a few drawers were sticking out. Spheres were placed throughout the room: one of the occupant's parents standing together and smiling, another of the occupant with her guardian's arms around her, and the last of a group of close friends that included himself._

_The sound of approaching footsteps caused his head to shoot up, and he looked to find the room's occupant entering._

_Hara had abandoned her usual summoner garb for something much more casual. She now wore tight fitting khaki pants, a brown leather belt, and a sunset orange top that came to reveal her neckline in a v. Having just taken a shower, her red hair was still wet and clung to her face, and she wore a white towel around her shoulders to keep her fresh clothes from getting wet. With a frown, she moved to the bed and sat across from the city guardian._

"_How… are you feeling?" Koiray asked hesitantly. _

_She swallowed hard and gave a weak smile. "Better. Thanks."_

_He ruffled his hair unsurely. "Do you need anything? Are you hungry? Thirsty?"_

_The summoner shook her head. "I'm- I'm okay."_

_Koiray sighed and frowned, trying to understand his friend's feelings. In an attempt to lift the mood, he pointed to one of the mounted, still spheres of Koiray, Desa, Teyh, Rodaan, Maru, and Hara. "I remember when that was taken. Teyh's birthday. When was that? Two years ago?" She didn't answer, and the city guardian rubbed his eyes in frustration. "Do you want to tell me what happened? If anything happened to you, you need to tell me. Did somebody hurt you?"_

"_No…" she whispered. He could hear what an effort it was to keep her voice as neutral as possible, but Koiray could hear the trace of a quiver in her voice. "Nobody hurt me."_

"_Please, Hara, you need to talk to me. Come on," he said, moving from the chair to the floor so he could look up into his friend's eyes, "this is me, Takoire," he said jokingly, "remember? I know we haven't talked for awhile, but we're friends. We go back. I'm here for you. Tell me what happened. Does it have something to do with Jassen? Where is he?"  
_

_Hara nodded weakly, biting her bottom lip. "I… It's… I don't… It's my fault… I can't fix it…" she whispered._

"_What?" he gently urged. "What's your fault?"_

_The summoner rubbed her eyes and attempted to hide a sniffle, trying to maintain as calm as possible. "I… uh… There was another summoner. He's been working in the temple for the past week or so because of this week's guardian seminar… I… I had been assigned to work with him. I could tell he was… taking an interest in me, but… I ignored him. This morning… This morning we working alone, and all of a sudden… he kissed me, and… and Jassen came into the room. I tried… I tried to tell him nothing happened," she continued to hide her faltering strength as she spoke, "but… but he wouldn't listen. He started yelling at me… accusing me that- that I had betrayed him. He wouldn't believe me… that it hadn't been me. That I hadn't done anything… He wouldn't believe me when I said I loved him…"_

_The young summoner continued to maintain a manner of control over her emotions, but Koiray shook his head softly. He suddenly pulled her close, holding her to him. "It's not your fault, you here me? Cheribum, Hara, I don't know what he has you thinking, but it's not your fault." Looking up at him, Hara suddenly lost control, and the small quiver in her voice had now consumed her. "Sh, it's okay. It's okay. Obviously that summoner couldn't take a hint, and Jassen's too much of an idiot to understand that."_

"_I- I don't know what to do…"_

"_You don't have to do anything," he answered softly. "You don't have to do a thing. I'm here. I'll look out for you."_

---------

"Lord Kokon, a pleasure to see you again."

"And you as well, Lord Taiven."

Two distinguished summoners stood bowed towards each other with a small group of temple staff standing behind one while a single stranger stood behind the other. The first summoner was dressed in elaborate clothes of deep purple and had epaulets of red, silver, green, and blue sewn onto his shoulders. He had a thin, back goatee and mustache with strong, stormy gray eyes. Standing behind him was a young man dressed in a high-class Bevelle style. He wore light brown hair in a moderately neat style. On his face grew a slight shadow that added years to his demeanor.

Opposite the odd pair was only one man of consequence. He was obviously a few years the first man's senior though the difference in age was not obvious. He had dark brown hair worn in curls and deep, green eyes. His vestments were hunter green and seemed to blend him with his surroundings.

The temple of Genbu was massive in size and held the forest around it in highest regard by its mere design. It was similar to the temple of Byakko with the temple encompassing a part of the forest and vice-versa. Pillars upheld the roof of the main structure, and thick vines wrapped themselves around the white marble they were made of.

"May I ask what brings you to Genbu's Sanctuary?" Taiven questioned.

Kokon smiled and nodded. "Of course. I am in need of some guidance from Genbu. I shan't burden you with my presence for long. I should not be here for longer than a day or so."

"Genbu would find a new head summoner if I did not attempt to lengthen your stay, high summoner."

"Then I'll have to put in a good word for you because I must be on my way before long."

Taiven nodded in understanding but paused thoughtfully. "Lord Kokon, may I ask you a question?"

"Please."

"I have heard you have been traveling to the temples of the aeons as of late. May I inquire as to the reasoning behind your recent actions?"

Kokon put on a polite smile. "I have been in need of some guidance from all the aeons as of late." He suddenly paused. "Where are my manners?" He turned to Koiray. "My apologies. Lord Taiven, may I introduce my companion, Koiray. He has been accompanying me to the temples."

The Deputy Crimson Knight bowed even deeper. "An honor, Lord Taiven."

"And you as well," the head summoner returned. "Well, I have-"

"Father!"

A red blur caused Koiray to whirl around as it latched itself onto the head summoner, and he found it was no longer a blur, but a small child. She was perhaps the age of five or six and wore a red dress. Her dark brown hair hid her eyes, but Koiray could see flickers of green between the stray hair.

"Faly," the head summoner immediately said, blushing embarrassingly. "My apologies, Lord Kokon. This is my daughter, Faly." He bent down on one knee to look at her. "You know you shouldn't be bothering me while I'm working. We have important guests."

The girl frowned. "I'm sorry, Father."

Taiven kissed the girl on the top of her head. "Go, run off now, and don't get in any more trouble."

"I'll try not to!" she answered, beginning to run away again.

"I didn't say try, I said don't get in trouble!" he yelled back. With a sigh, Taiven looked to Kokon. "Again, my profuse apologies, Lord Kokon."

"Don't trouble yourself," the high summoner answered. "Is she your only?"

Taiven shook his head. "My wife is currently with child. She's a few months along. What about you, Lord Kokon? Have you any children of your own?"

Kokon cleared his throat uncomfortably. "No. No children."

"A wife, perhaps?"

"No, you could say I'm married to my work."

"A shame," Taiven answered before looking to Koiray. "And you, Master Koiray? Have you a sweetheart?"

The Deputy Crimson Knight grimaced unsurely. "It's rather complicated at the moment, Lord Taiven."

"I see." The head summoner's expression cracked into a smile. "Cheribum, I don't know what I would have done without my family. They've kept me going ever since I became Genbu's head summoner. May I ask if either of you have any plans to eventually settle down?"

Koiray nodded with a smile. "Yes, I hope to one day. It's the ideal dream, isn't it? Have a good job, a wife who loves you and you love her, and children to greet you."

"And what of you, Lord Kokon? Will you stay married to your work until death do you part?"

With a glance to Koiray, Kokon put on a smirk. "I suppose we'll just have to see. Who knows what could happen?"

The head summoner nodded and bowed. "I must stop burdening you with my tiresome conversation. I will have some servants show you to your quarters, and if you would, I have prepared a special meal tonight in your honors."

"Thank you," Kokon answered. He and Koiray bowed again. "We would be pleased to accept."

"Then I shall see you tonight." Taiven bowed to them once more, and the group dispersed.

A single servant stayed in their company and motioned with his hands. "This way please." The servant stayed ahead of them but far enough away so that he was out of earshot.

"When are we going to talk to Genbu?" Koiray asked.

The high summoner looked around calmly. "Tonight, after dinner. We cannot afford to have anyone overhearing our meeting with Genbu. With any luck, we'll be on our way by this time tomorrow."

"How soon do you think I'll be home?"

Kokon suddenly stopped and placed a hand on his descendant's shoulder. "Soon enough. I realize how anxious you are to get back to your family and friends, but we cannot rush, not if you don't want to come back in one piece or overshoot your approximate time by twenty years or so."

Koiray sighed heavily. "I understand."

"Don't worry, Koiray," the high summoner comforted. "I'll get you back to your Hara."

"…thanks."

"Lord Kokon, here are your quarters. Master Koiray, your quarters are just one door down."

"Thank you," Kokon ended with a bow.

With a small smirk, Koiray poked his head inside of Kokon's quarters, ran down the hall, did the same with his own, and ran back to the high summoner. "Why is your room always bigger than mine?"

The Cheribum raised an eyebrow. "I am a high summoner."

Koiray returned the gesture. "I'm the Deputy Crimson Knight of Besaid."

"I have superior abilities and knowledge."

"I worked to gain my skills and knowledge.

"I made a life for myself out of nothing."

"I made a life completely separate from my parents the Summoner of Yore and the Guardian of the Ages."

"I am the Cheribum, aeon of time."

The younger of the two scowled. "If you hadn't brought that up I would have won."

The high summoner shrugged. "If you hadn't brought up the skills and knowledge, I wouldn't have had to."

"I should still have a room just as big as yours," Koiray retorted.

"I'll strike a bargain with you, Koiray," Kokon answered. "If I ever manifest myself as a human in your time, I'll sleep in a broom closet."

"Deal." Koiray answered with a smirk. "I'll see you at dinner, Gramps."

"Dinner then," he agreed. He moved off to his own room and stroked his thin, black goatee. "Not that there would ever be an occasion for me to manifest in Koiray's time. I get enough of him here."

-------------------

**Author's Notes: **As you can see, I've tried to update as fast as possible now that I have some free time in my schedule. I'm looking to forward to your thoughts on the latest developments as well! Until the next chapter, R&R.


	32. Chapter ThirtyOne

**A Generation of Legacies**

**Chapter Thirty-One**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X, X-2, or any of Square-Enix's characters

**Last Time:**

With a small smirk, Koiray poked his head inside of Kokon's quarters, ran down the hall, did the same with his own, and ran back to the high summoner. "Why is your room always bigger than mine?"

The Cheribum raised an eyebrow. "I am a high summoner."

Koiray returned the gesture. "I'm the Deputy Crimson Knight of Besaid."

"I have superior abilities and knowledge."

"I worked to gain my skills and knowledge.

"I made a life for myself out of nothing."

"I made a life completely separate from my parents the Summoner of Yore and the Guardian of the Ages."

"I am the Cheribum, aeon of time."

The younger of the two scowled. "If you hadn't brought that up I would have won."

The high summoner shrugged. "If you hadn't brought up the skills and knowledge, I wouldn't have had to."

"I should still have a room just as big as yours," Koiray retorted.

"I'll strike a bargain with you, Koiray," Kokon answered. "If I ever manifest myself as a human in your time, I'll sleep in a broom closet."

"Deal." Koiray answered with a smirk. "I'll see you at dinner, Gramps."

"Dinner then," he agreed. He moved off to his own room and stroked his thin, black goatee. "Not that there would ever be an occasion for me to manifest in Koiray's time. I get enough of him here."

-------------------

_Just looking at him made his anger grow. Standing there without a care in the world, his hands tucked in his pockets and laughing as if he didn't feel the smallest amount of guilt for what he had done. The last seminar of the day had just finished, but Koiray couldn't have cared less that he had missed it. Only one thing occupied his thoughts._

"_Hey, Koiray! Where have you been?"_

"_Koiray, is your friend all right?"_

"_Sir Koiray! A few of the instructors are looking for you!"_

_He didn't answer. They weren't his concern._

_He grew closer to one particular summoner's guardian, dressed in a formal black uniform. His silver, curly hair was short and neat, and the expression on his face held nothing but positive emotions. He felt himself losing what little control he had, but he didn't care. His indifference felt liberating._

"_Son of a bitch!" he yelled, knocking Jassen to the ground with a hard fist. The group around them instantly dispersed as they watched with expressions of complete disbelief. Koiray loomed over his rival. "Do you know what you're doing to her? Do you know what this is doing to Hara? What the hell are you thinking?"_

_Jassen lifted a hand to wipe his swollen lip before his expression turned to an ugly sneer. "Did you try asking her that, huh? What'd she do now? Go running to big, strong Koiray who'll protect her from big, bad Jassen? Oooh. I'm shaking."_

"_It's always about you, isn't it, Jassen? You've always made Hara out to be some kind of competition between us, but you know what, she's more to me than some trophy. I care about Hara more than you know, but she chose you. She loved _you_. I respected that decision, and what do I find? I find her alone, in an alley, about to fall apart! And now I'm the bad guy?!"_

"_After all this, I don't even know if she was worth the trouble!"_

_With a belittling expression, Koiray blocked Jassen, sidestepping him to the right and pushing Jassen into nothing. The summoner's guardian didn't waste a moment recovering and aimed a kick towards Koiray's stomach, but the city guardian dropped to the ground, shot back up, and grabbed an arm meant to catch him off guard, twisting it behind Jassen's back and forcing him to listen._

"_If you really knew Hara like you claimed to, you'd know that she didn't go behind your back you narcissistic asshole! The summoner was the one who came onto her. Hara isn't the one you should be angry at; you should be finding the summoner who couldn't take a hint!"_

_Jassen aimed his free elbow at Koiray's face and was able to free himself. Standing opposite from him, the summoner's guardian reached for his rapier and placed two fingers on the flat of the blade. Muttering a spell under his breath, Jassen's fingers ran along the length of the blade and left behind a trail of fire. "Spira and everyone in it may owe a debt to your family, but you're nothing compared to them!"_

_Reaching for the two swords on his back, Koiray stood, ready to fight. "I should have said something to Hara the day I met you. You never loved her, you just saw her as another trophy for your wall!"_

"_What the hell do you know?" Jassen charged towards him, and Koiray poised himself for a defense until a group of armed guardians surrounded them._

"_Drop your weapons. Sir Takoire and Sir Jassen, you are hereby ordered to solitary confinement for public disturbance until further notice."_

---------

Koiray and Kokon had managed to make it through dinner without much incident. The high summoner had a way of emitting an aura that said he didn't care much for conversation, and his wishes were obeyed. The Deputy Crimson Knight noted it was another skill he needed to learn from his ancestor.

At dinner the two had been introduced to the remaining summoners, priests, nuns, and the last member of Taiven's immediate family. All had treated the guests of honor with the utmost respect. Upon meeting the head summoner of Genbu, the main impression Taiven gave was that he was a strong and serious leader who could instill a sense of loyalty with any he worked with. However, when Koiray had seen the head summoner with his family, it seemed as if he had become an entirely different person with his little girl in one arm and the other wrapped around his pregnant wife. Koiray could only hope he'd be so lucky someday.

The hour was late, and the two now stood in the clearing just before Genbu's forest. Koiray frowned and rubbed his arms, blowing hot air into his hands.

"Cold, Koiray?" Kokon asked.

He shrugged. "I live on a tropical island, remember? This isn't too bad, though, I've gone through worse. Zanarkand was a hell of a lot colder than this at night."

"I enjoy Bevelle's climate. Not hot. Not cold. Somewhere in the middle."

"So, not a fan of Mt. Gagazet or the Bikanel Desert then, huh?" Koiray returned.

"Not particularly." The high summoner looked around. "Well, let's not stay out here all night." He sighed, breathing in the crisp, night air. "Genbu! Reveal yourself to me!"

Silence took the forest a second before the treetops began to quiver in a slow rhythm. A massive, dark form approached them, but it seemed impossible to make out any distinct features. Koiray could make out a shell and feet wider than the oldest tree trunks. The quakes ceased, and Koiray could see the head drop down in respect.

'_Cheribum, you have called me thus. Aeon to aeon, I will do what I must._'

"This man is my descendent from a thousand years in the future. He has inherited an ability to shift through time and requires a seal to control it. He has already been sealed by Suzaku and Byakko."

'_An unusual man you present to me. An unusual request I must perform for thee._'

"His father is the Guardian of the Ages and his mother is the Summoner of Yore."

'_Manifestation of different abilities as one. Blood of an aeon through him runs,_' Genbu answered. '_Yet a summoner's potential you possess. But part aeon do you manifest._'

Koiray frowned uncomfortably and turned to Kokon, attempting to keep his voice as low as possible. "Is every aeon going to criticize me for not becoming a summoner?"

The high summoner raised an eyebrow. "Apparently so."

Genbu raised his head. '_Power of the Cheribum has been inherited. Aptitude of Byakko has been merited._'

A smile crept its way onto Kokon's face, and he let out a small chuckle. "I am obligated to agree with you, Genbu. Do you think Byakko has been keeping something from us?"

The forest aeon smiled and nodded his head.

The Deputy Crimson Knight frowned in confusion. "Wait, I don't get it."

"Genbu does need some interpreting to understand," Kokon agreed. "He said that even though you are my descendent, you remind him of Byakko."

Koiray shrugged. "Byakko was funny. What's wrong with a funny aeon?"

Kokon shook his head softly. "If you were an aeon, Koiray, I wonder what kind you'd be. I wonder what kind of head summoner you'd choose. After all, a head summoner is usually somewhat of a reflection of the aeon."

"I'll uh… try and take that as a compliment."

Genbu stretched out its long neck and looked down on Kokon and Koiray. '_Patience of the Cheribum have I not. A seal for power have you not sought?_'

High Summoner Kokon turned to Koiray, raising an eyebrow. "Are you ready?"

"…I hate this part…"

"I'll interpret that as a yes."

With a small nod, Genbu lowered its head and closed his eyes, and Koiray began to soon feel the effects. Stifling a cry from his throat, the young man bit his lip until it began to bleed. The seal grew brighter on his forehead, and for the first time, Koiray could feel its presence. A single cry escaped his lips, and he could no longer contain himself. The pain was more intense than any he had ever felt… but now it felt different… this didn't feel like he was being sealed, it felt like a shift. Every sense felt enflamed, and the pain was becoming unbearable.

"Koiray," he heard his ancestor call. "Koiray! Genbu, stop! You've triggered a shift! Genbu!"

But Koiray could no longer hear him. "Aaahhh!" and then he was gone.

---------

With the snap of a twig underfoot, the Deputy Crimson Knight of Besaid awoke. Groaning, he found himself lying face down on the forest floor with not even enough energy to life his head. Like all time shifts, every cell in his body had been drained of its energy, and a headache made it painful just to think. Some of his friends would sometimes complain of hangovers the morning after a night of partying… they had nothing on him compared to this headache. Somehow he rolled over to see a young girl and boy looking down on him. The young girl seemed vaguely familiar to Koiray and appeared to be about the age of nine. She had dark brown hair that was worn in a long ponytail and frightened green eyes stared at him. Holding her hand was a young boy who could not be over the age of four. The child and the girl were no doubt related, for they had the same hair, eyes, and face.

Additional footsteps added to the sounds of the forest, and an older looking man appeared. "Faly, if this is not a dire emergency, you, young lady, will find yourself in a world of trouble. You shouldn't have even been taking your brother here in the first place." The footsteps continued to approach, stopped, and suddenly rushed toward him. "Master Koiray?"

The words caught themselves in Koiray's throat, and it seemed he could only manage a gurgle. He was beginning to fight a battle with himself to stay conscious and could barely see the dark outline of Head Summoner Taiven.

"Cheribum, Master Koiray, it is you! Are you hurt? Can you speak?" the head summoner of Genbu asked. Receiving no answer, he turned to the two children. "Faly, take your brother back to the temple and send some servants to help Master Koiray. Go, now!"

The Deputy Crimson Knight was beginning to lose the little energy he had left, and Taiven's voice began to drift farther and farther away. "Master Koiray, are you in pain? Do you remember what happened…?"

And then he lost the battle.

---------

This was getting old. The waking up and not knowing when or where he was. What had happened to him this time? He remembered meeting Genbu and Genbu sealing him… and then he had suddenly undergone a shift. Wasn't the point of the seal to prevent him from shifting unexpectedly?

His newest memories were surreal and dreamlike, but something told him they weren't dreams at all. How far he had shifted he couldn't know, but obviously nor far into the future if Head Summoner Taiven had recognized and found him in the forest… at least he thought it was Head Summoner Taiven who had found him.

His unusual sixth sense told him he was no longer alone in the room, and he moved to sit up from the bed. He was in a small room, no doubt typical of temple quarters, and saw, standing in the doorway, a small boy. The Deputy Crimson Knight recognized him from his dream.

"Hey there," Koiray greeted him. "What's your name?"

The boy didn't answer, and instead, the sound of footsteps and a scolding voice was heard. "Tavyr, I've told you time and time again not to loiter here. This isn't the place for a child." Head Summoner Taiven entered the room, and Koiray met his confused look. "Master Koiray," he acknowledged, "I am glad to see you awake."

Obviously years had passed, for Taiven seemed slightly more aged with numerous strays of white in his hair and increased smile lines around his mouth. "Lord Taiven," Koiray returned.

The head summoner motioned outside, and a pair of servants came in with fresh clothes and food. "It's nice to see you again, Master Koiray. It's been awhile."

Massaging the back of his neck, the Deputy Crimson Knight groaned. "How… How long has it been since…"

"Three years," Taiven quickly answered. "Lord Kokon was pleased at the sound of your return."

Koiray squeezed the bridge of his nose. "Kokon? What…? Where is he?"

"Bevelle. I sent word to High Summoner Kokon shortly after I saw you situated in your room. He was pleased at the news. Unfortunately, duty does not allow him to retrieve you himself, so I have arranged transportation for you to Bevelle once you are well enough."

The Deputy Crimson Knight let out a heavy sigh but smiled seeing the small boy from earlier still there. "You're pretty shy, aren't you?"

Taiven bent down on one knee and looked down at him, touching the boy's hair affectionately. "Tavyr, this is Master Koiray. Say hello."

"Hello, Master Koiray," he said.

"Hello, Tavyr," Koiray answered with a smile. "Your son, I take it, Lord Taiven."

The head summoner beamed. "Yes. I believe you remember him better in his mother's womb."

"I see… So it was your daughter three years older that I saw in the forest as well."

"Yes, it was. Faly was that one who discovered you in the forest. Unfortunately," Taiven added with a roll of his eyes, "she shouldn't have taken her brother with her in the first place." He sighed. "Master Koiray, may I ask what happened to you? Genbu will not speak to me of it."

Koiray opened his mouth to speak but hesitated. "I… I don't know. It's like I can't remember. What did Kokon tell you about what happened?"

"Not much. He said Genbu had claimed you for unknown reasons, and that if you ever returned, to call him in Bevelle immediately."

"I see…" Taiven bit his bottom lip. "Master Koiray, forgive me, but I must ask. How is it that you look exactly like the day I met you years ago?"

_Great… my favorite part… the lying._

"I don't know… I don't know, Lord Taiven. The very last thing I can remember is being with Kokon and Genbu… and then your children finding me."

The head summoner of Genbu moved to take a seat next to Koiray's bed and lifted young Tavyr onto his knee. "I can't imagine what it would be like to be in your position. Three years of your life gone without a single memory and being pulled away from those you love."

_Well, he almost got it…_

"I'm sorry I can't help you," Taiven frowned.

The Deputy Crimson Knight nodded in understanding. "I suppose we can only hope the aeons have a purpose."

-------------------

**Author's Notes: **For those of you who are State side, happy Fourth of July. For those of you who are not State side, happy Fourth of July anyway. I hope everyone liked the update. I'd like to hear your feedback, so please leave a review! R&R


	33. Chapter ThirtyTwo

**A Generation of Legacies**

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

**Disclaimer: **I do now own Final Fantasy X, X-2, or any of Square-Enix's characters.

**Last Time:**

"Not much. He said Genbu had claimed you for unknown reasons, and that if you ever returned, to call him in Bevelle immediately."

"I see…" Taiven bit his bottom lip. "Master Koiray, forgive me, but I must ask. How is it that you look exactly like the day I met you years ago?"

_Great… my favorite part… the lying._

"I don't know… I don't know, Lord Taiven. The very last thing I can remember is being with Kokon and Genbu… and then your children finding me."

The head summoner of Genbu moved to take a seat next to Koiray's bed and lifted young Tavyr onto his knee. "I can't imagine what it would be like to be in your position. Three years of your life gone without a single memory and being pulled away from those you love."

_Well, he almost got it…_

"I'm sorry I can't help you," Taiven frowned.

The Deputy Crimson Knight nodded in understanding. "I suppose we can only hope the aeons have a purpose."

-------------------

When Head Summoner Taiven had told him that transportation would be provided upon the return of his health, he had no idea he had meant a chocobo.

"Whoa, easy there, girl," Koiray soothed, "easy."

He had stayed at the temple of Genbu for a period of three days before he was cleared by the white mages to leave. In that time, Head Summoner Taiven had ensured his well-being, and Koiray was visited often by his two children Faly and Tavyr.

Koiray was never around children much, not since he was a child himself, but it was never because he didn't like them; in fact, he was great with kids. But no one he knew had children of their own, and all of his friends and family were not far in age from him, he being the oldest. Hopefully, though, he'd eventually settle down and have kids of his own… Of course, it would take a hell of a lot for him to admit that out in the open.

The chocobo bucked again, and Koiray attempted to alleviate the creature's anxiety. "Come on, girl. Almost there." The chocobo, however, continued to fight before a new man approached and helped to soothe it.

"Down, girl. Down."

Koiray looked past the chocobo's head to see a Bevelle guard had aided him. He gaped, amazed at the guard's ease with the yellow bird. They had been trained to work with chocobos during guardian basic training, but Koiray had found a weakness when dealing with the animals. All of his Spira ran on technology that advanced at an alarming rate, and Koiray had the ability to understand almost any piece of technology he encountered… but not chocobos. Definitely not chocobos.

"Master Koiray, I presume," the guard said.

The Deputy Crimson Knight found his accent. "You found me. May I be of service?"

The guard smiled and held the chocobo by its reigns, giving Koiray the chance to get down. "I was sent by Lord Kokon. He's waiting for word of your arrival at the council chamber."

Feeling his feet hit the solid dirt, Koiray let out an unintentional sigh of relief. "Council chamber? I hate to be intruding on important matters of state where the high summoner is needed."

The guard nodded and motioned to another who took charge of the animal. "Do not trouble yourself so. He, in fact, wished to be interrupted no matter the circumstances. I believe, however, the exact term he used was 'rescue me'."

"I see." The guard held out his hand, leading the way, and they began to walk through the city. "Might I inquire after Lord Kokon's health? It has been some length of time since we last encountered one another."

"He's a bit worn for wear," he answered, "but in good spirits as always."

"How long have you known Lord Kokon?" Koiray continued.

"A little over a year, Master Koiray. I was part of the additional guard sent with him when he went to Zanarkand."

In an effort to become more comfortable, the Deputy Crimson Knight folded his hands in his pockets causally as he walked alongside the Bevelle guard. "Is that so?"

Shifting his pistol belt, the guard looked to the young man. "How do you know the high summoner? Lord Kokon did not say how the two of you were acquainted."

With a small smirk, Koiray shrugged. "I'm a family friend."

The conversation ended there, but the two continued to walk nevertheless. The air between them was rather awkward, and they did not add onto it with meaningless small talk. The route they took was the fastest and most direct to the temple-palace, and as they continued to approach, the guard led them towards the palace entrance and the vicinity of the council chamber. Koiray spotted a large tapestry mounted on a far wall with only a few names, and he couldn't help but wonder just how old the tapestry would eventually turn out to be.

They turned a corner to an area unfamiliar to Koiray and stopped just outside with a banner hanging on the face of the door. It was created from the colors of red, silver, green, and blue and had a summoner's brand consisting of only a few lines embroidered in the center. The brand had only four lines all which were parallel until they curved at the ends. Curious.

The guard opened the door for him and motioned inside. "I'll tell Lord Kokon you're here. He asked for me to have you wait here."

Koiray entered the room and returned the words with a nod. "Thank you."

"A pleasure, sir."

Takoire III turned to look around the room and heard the door quietly shut behind him. The den wasn't exactly what he had expected; there was of course a simple desk in the center with what seemed like mountains of paperwork piled on top. It was slightly messy and had a few homely touches placed throughout the room.

He had pictured the den completely void of anything unnecessary and the peak of efficiency. Kokon's office seemed just a little… messy. A chair sat across from Kokon's desk, and Koiray helped himself to a seat. Unconsciously drumming his fingers, the young man continued to let his eyes wander about the room as he waited. Through this process, Koiray caught sight of a picture frame resting on the high summoner's desk. Quickly looking to the door, Koiray reached for the frame and examined the image closely.

The picture reflected a young woman a few years Koiray's senior. Her hair was a shimmer of light brown that fell straight down her back with the exception of a few strands that seemed to frame her facial features. The young woman, however, appeared far from weak and had a certain amount of strength revealed in her eyes.

What was Kokon doing with this?

---------

"_Unbelievable. Completely unbelievable. The one day I'm finally able to get away from Besaid and show my face in Djose, I have Crimson Knight Baq telling me he has two guardians in custody. One of them happens to be under my city jurisdiction and the other I helped train during basic training. And if that wasn't bad enough, I supported the decision to allow them to choose their first assignment. Unbelievable. The first thing I have to hear when I walk into the city is not a greeting but a summons to Sir Baq's office regarding you two!"_

_City Guardian Takoire III and Summoner's Guardian Jassen stood unmoving at attention before two of their superiors: the Crimson Knight of Djose Baq and the Deputy Crimson Knight of Besaid Baed. Baed stood with his arms crossed and a stern look in his eye. Crimson Knight Baq sat calmly behind his own desk, and his face showed no emotion whatsoever._

_Djose city guardians had picked Jassen and Koiray off the street and had escorted them to their respective barracks where they had remained under solitary confinement. Hours later, the two had been called into the office of Sir Baq and into the presence of their respective commanding officers._

_Crimson Knights, although directly responsible for their city guardians, were also responsible for the summoner's guardians in their jurisdiction or city. In this case, it meant that Jassen, although a summoner's guardian, reported directly to Crimson Knight Baq._

"_I hope you two realize the gravity of what you've done," Baed continued. "You two competed against each other in the tournament of guardians in front of all Spira. You two graduated at the top of your respective classes, and you two were even given a choice of your assignments! I would have thought of all people you two would have used better judgment, especially since it was during a convention of the best guardians in Spira!" Pulling at his uniform collar, Baed shook his head sadly. "The two of you will remain in your barracks for the rest of the week until the seminar is over. A formal reprimand will be placed on both of your records." He paused. "You're dismissed."_

_Koiray and Jassen both saluted and began to move until Sir Baed stopped them once more. "Koiray, would you stay a minute? Sir Baq, may I speak with my guardian alone?"_

_The Crimson Knight nodded. "Of course."_

_As the two others departed from the room, the Deputy Crimson Knight sighed heavily. "What were you thinking, Koiray?" No answer. "You can cut the act. I know about the girl, Hara." Koiray's expression remained neutral. "I may not be one of the most charismatic guys you'll ever meet, but I know the way to a girl's heart is not by punching her boyfriend and sole guardian."_

_Koiray maintained a neutral expression. "It's not like that, sir. She's an old friend, and I was looking out for her."_

"_That's not what I hear or see," Baed countered. "Koiray, you're one of the best guardians in Besaid. You have a promising career ahead of you, even Crimson Knight Fier believes so, but what you did today completely goes against what I've learned about you so far."_

"_Sir, the opinion is slightly biased. I am the sole child of two very famous people. I doubt the Crimson Knight of Besaid would have known about one brand new guardian if I was anyone else."_

_The Deputy Crimson Knight gave a small smirk and shook his head softly. "It doesn't lay out your entire family tree when it lists how many hours you've been training. Sir Fier and I have noticed that you log in more training hours than any other training guardian in Besaid, and you've excelled at every practical scenario you've been presented with. You're a dedicated and good guardian. You think practically and logically… which is why I'm so confused about what happened today."_

_Takoire III remained at the rigid position of attention but found he had to fight himself in order to maintain it. "Sir, if Jassen hurt one of your oldest friends like he hurt Hara, then I'd be amazed if you stayed practical and logical."_

"_Did he do anything illegal?" Baed asked with a voice tinted with mischief. "Because then I could throw that smug son of a bitch into the brig."_

_He couldn't stop his expression from showing his surprise, and he turned to look at his commanding officer with a sly expression. As the realization hit him, Koiray sighed softly and shook his head. "No, sir. Nothing illegal."_

"_Too bad," he answered. "I was looking forward to throwing him in the brig. Jassen's been overconfident about his abilities from the start. "Baed smiled. "Regardless of what you say, I think I understand a little bit of your reasoning. I have a girlfriend who I plan to propose to soon, and I know what it feels like to want to protect her from anything." He stopped. "However, I can't overlook this issue as much as I want to." He stopped. "You will be confined to barracks for the remainder of the week, a reprimand will be placed on your record, and you are to have the next two weeks off." Koiray lifted his head up. "This isn't a suspension, this is you taking two weeks off. You're dismissed."_

---------

Koiray sat patiently in the chair across from the desk when he heard the door click open. He moved to stand and turned just in time to see Kokon and his guardian enter. The expression on the high summoner's face instantly brightened, and he strode towards his descendent.

"Koiray, I can hardly believe my eyes!" Kokon scoffed. "Here you are three years later as if nothing has happened!"

The high summoner met him in a hug, and Koiray's expression became slightly bewildered. "Hey, Kokon."

The two pulled away, and Koiray was able to view the high summoner more clearly. Kokon didn't appear drastically different; he still had a distinguished look about him with a cleanly trimmed goatee and thin mustache, and his vestments were generally the same with a few minor alterations. His demeanor, however, was completely unlike from how Koiray viewed the high summoner a few days ago.

"How are you?" Koiray asked in his accent.

Kokon beamed. "Well, quite well." He moved aside, and the summoner's guardian stepped forward. "Koiray, I was never able to properly introduce you to my guardian. Koiray, this is my guardian, Retig. Retig, my good friend, Koiray."

Koiray kept a pleased look on his face as he held out his hand. "A pleasure to meet you, Sir Retig."

"Indeed," Retig answered. "You made quite an impression on Lord Kokon, you know. Once I realized you were a contributing factor in Lord Kokon's change in lifestyle, I was quite anxious to meet you."

"Really? How so?"

"After he returned to Bevelle without you, Lord Kokon appeared… more willing to try different things. It seemed as if he were willing to live life a little more each day," Retig answered.

"I see."

The high summoner smiled sheepishly. "Come. Until we leave for Macalania, you'll be staying with me. Perhaps we will leave the day after tomorrow."

The summoner's guardian straightened his uniform with a frown. "Let me guess. My high summoner will be going off again without his guardian to protect him, which, may I add, is completely against protocol."

Kokon smirked and placed a hand on his guardian's shoulder. "My friend, I will be fine. Both Koiray and I are more than capable." He paused. "Retig, why don't you come by for dinner tonight? It has been awhile. Danae's been asking about you, and I'm sure Ayrie wouldn't mind seeing her godfather."

"I'd be happy to, but I'm not sure Ayrie can quite comprehend the idea of a godfather yet."

Koiray cocked his head. "Uh, excuse me, Kokon, but who is Danae?"

Kokon suddenly grimaced awkwardly and let out a small laugh. "My wife. We were married about a year and a half ago."

The Deputy Crimson Knight smiled and happily laughed. "So you're married now, my congratulations to you. Imagine, not three years ago we had a conversation where you couldn't imagine yourself ever married."

"We cannot forget," Retig added, "Lord Kokon is a father now as well."

Koiray's smile continued to grow wider. "Yes, her name is Ayrie. She will be three months old in a week."

"I'm happy for you, Kokon. I'm happy for you beyond words."

"Thank you." He motioned to the sphere screen on his far wall. "I should call Danae and tell her to set two extra places at the dinner table. Retig, could you arrange a meeting for me with Lord Cephor as well? I would appreciate it if you could get that in before we leave."

Retig bowed his head before leaving. "Yes, my lord."

As the door shut behind him, Kokon smiled and looked to Koiray. "It's good to see you again."

-------------------

**Author's Notes: **Koiray just can't get a break, can he? First he gets ripped from his time, then he's chased by Yevon soldiers, then he has to endure mind-splitting migraines to get home, and now he's expected to ride a chocobo! What's Spira coming to? …Anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter. Please drop me a review, and thanks for the review you're about to give me as well as those you've already written.


	34. Chapter ThirtyThree

**A Generation of Legacies**

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X, X-2, or any of Square-Enix's characters

**Last Time:**

The Deputy Crimson Knight smiled and happily laughed. "So you're married now, my congratulations to you. Imagine, not three years ago we had a conversation where you couldn't imagine yourself ever married."

"We cannot forget," Retig added, "Lord Kokon is a father now as well."

Koiray's smile continued to grow wider. "Yes, her name is Ayrie. She will be three months old in a week."

"I'm happy for you, Kokon. I'm happy for you beyond words."

"Thank you." He motioned to the sphere screen on his far wall. "I should call Danae and tell her to set two extra places at the dinner table. Retig, could you arrange a meeting for me with Lord Cephor as well? I would appreciate it if you could get that in before we leave."

Retig bowed his head before leaving. "Yes, my lord."

As the door shut behind him, Kokon smiled and looked to Koiray. "It's good to see you again."

-------------------

_Up. Down. Up. Down._

_It was the simple rhythm the blitzball followed as Koiray threw it up and caught it as it fell back towards him. He lay alone in his bed, staring at the blitzball and ceiling, alternating between the two. The barracks were divided into separate rooms, and in each room were two beds accompanied by two closets for individual usage. However, the barracks were currently empty with the exception of Koiray and the guards stationed just outside the barrack's doors. Everyone had gone out to their respective seminars, but Koiray was still under restriction. Luckily for Koiray, today was the last day in Djose before he would finally return home._

_Up. Down. Up. Down._

_The blitzball was the only real source of entertainment Koiray had. With the exception of the bathroom across the hall, he wasn't allowed a step outside his room, and the ball was the only way he could try to pass the time._

_A sudden knock on his door caused Koiray to keep the ball from the air and look up at the door. "Uh, yes? Come in."_

_The door swung open, and Hara seemed to walk into the room upside down. "Oh," he moved to sit up on the bed, "Hara."_

"_Hi, Takoire," she answered with a small smile._

_He scoffed lightly, and the tiniest of smirks crept onto his face. "You know, I could have sworn the two guardians posted outside were supposed to stop anyone from seeing me. After all, I am confined to barracks with no visitors."_

"_I talked to Sir Baed, and he gave me permission to see you." She pointed to the bed parallel to Koiray's. "May I?"_

"_Please."_

"_How've you been holding up?"_

"_Oh, you know, the usual things I guess. Throwing a blitzball up and down on my bed, thinking about life, daydreaming, and planning what I'm going to do with the next two weeks since I have orders not to work."_

"_Sounds like fun."_

"_Oh, a real thrill ride. You should try it sometime… Then again, maybe not… It gets a little old after the two-hundredth time you've thrown the ball."_

_Hara suddenly gained a concerned look. "You have a bruise on your face."_

_Koiray lifted a hand to his face and frowned. "Really? I… hadn't noticed it."_

_The summoner sighed but continued to look at Koiray. "Will you at least tell me what you were thinking the other day?"_

_Setting the blitzball aside, Koiray ruffled his hair and dropped his head. "I was just going to talk to him, I swear… I just… When I finally saw him, I just… I lost my temper, and I hit him."_

"_The way I hear it, he didn't exactly turn the other cheek." Hara moved off the bed and stood before her friend, tilting Koiray's head up. Her soft hands held his face up, and Koiray looked straight into Hara's piercing green eyes._

_Breathing suddenly became an issue._

_Her fingers brushed past the evident bruise on his face, and he involuntarily flinched._

"_Sorry," she quickly apologized. Her frown grew deeper as she examined it more closely. "Cheribum, you two just can't get along, can you?"_

"_No, not really," Koiray answered quietly. "Have you… talked to Jassen yet?"_

_She shook her head. "No… I'm not ready to see him yet." Hara paused and sat adjacent to the guardian. "You've never liked Jassen. Why not?"_

_Koiray let out a deep breath, trying to phrase his words. "I don't know why, I just don't. I don't like the way he carries himself. He wants to brag about every little thing he's ever done. I can't stand people like that. It just drives me crazy."_

"_Unlike Sir Takoire III who, although has a better reputation than some Crimson Knights, prefers to pretend that he has done nothing worth anything in his entire life." Hara laughed slightly. "Why did we stop talking? We stopped talking like this after I started seeing Jassen."_

"…_I don't know. I guess we both just started getting really busy."_

_She looked him in the eye. "Promise me, no matter what happens from now on, we won't let that happen again. If you have something you want to say to me, tell me. Don't try to hide the way you're feeling."_

"_Yeah… you got it."_

---------

"And Lord Taiven ensured that you were treated well?"

"For the hundredth time, Kokon, I'm fine. Better than fine. Lord Taiven treated me like a maester the entire time."

"Did they ask any questions about your… awkward… appearance?"

"A few, but Taiven was satisfied with the story I made up for him."

"Good."

Kokon led Koiray through the city and towards the high summoner's home. Since Kokon's guardian, Retig, had disappeared, High Summoner Kokon had become a very talkative aeon. Kokon had done his best to tell Koiray what had happened after his disappearance. While Genbu had been attempting to seal him, the earth aeon had inadvertently triggered his power and a shift along with it. Kokon had remained at the temple days after before finally returning to Bevelle. Lord Taiven had been left with strict instructions that if Koiray were to ever return, to notify the high summoner immediately.

"And did-"

"Gramps!" Koiray finally interrupted. "Don't worry. Everything's been taking care of."

The high summoner stopped and nodded lightly. "You're right. My apologies, it's just that you've been gone for three years, and it feels surreal to be speaking with you again."

Starting back off, Koiray smirked. "You almost sound like you missed having me around, Gramps." Kokon raised an eyebrow but remained silent. "Well, the three years I wasn't here seemed to go well for you. You got married, had a child, and you're much more sociable."

"Believe me, it was completely unplanned."

Koiray placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm happy for you. I even think I'm a little envious. You have a wife and a daughter, you're a high summoner, and you're widely respected by all. I don't think I could be that lucky."

The high summoner nodded but gave a reassuring look. "Don't worry, Koiray, I'm sure you'll be fine. After all, you are the Deputy Crimson Knight of Besaid; I'm more than sure that you are respected as a military commander, and once we get you back to your Hara and home, you'll have nothing of mine to envy."

"Thank you."

"No need. You do my name proud… just allow me to owe you a single favor."

"Sure, what is it?"

"If there's ever a case where your ability is passed on to future generations, ensure you pass onto them what I have taught you so I won't have any more unexpected guests, however sociable they are."

Koiray smiled. "Consider it done."

Kokon nodded with a smile and began to move forward once again. "Come. I'll have you know that Danae is a wonderful cook."

The pair moved into one of the better sectors of Bevelle, turning out to be not terribly far from the still young temple-palace. The residential homes were both luxurious and elegant with gardens placed before the majority of them contained with iron fences. The streets were wide and lain with cobblestones. Prominent looking figures strolled down the way and offered greetings to Koiray and Kokon as they passed.

They reached one particular home, appearing no larger or smaller than the others. It appeared to be made up of taupe colored bricks and had winding vines growing up along the sides.

Koiray sighed in disbelief and ran a hand through his hair as Kokon stopped. "This is it I suppose: home."

"Home?" he asked in disbelief. "Jeez, Kokon, you're putting my parents' house and my apartment to shame."

Kokon pat him on the shoulder and approached the main front door. "This residence is courtesy of Maester Bevle. He has been very kind to me and my family." He placed his hand on a sphere adjacent to the door causing it to slide open.

The Deputy Crimson Knight was greeted by an aroma of wonderful smells that he had long gone without smelling since he had left home. He stood, however, in the main entrance of the house lined with marble tiles and marble columns. Koiray spotted an equally grand tapestry of Kokon's summoning brand hanging above it. A fourth of the room was filled with books lining the walls, and Koiray smiled; it suited Kokon well.

"Koiray," Kokon said, continuing on through the house, "come now, do not be shy. My home is your home."

The aeon moved through an archway, leading them to an elaborate dining room, where a pair of servants seemed to be attending to the dining table.

"Lord Kokon," a young woman greeted with a bow, "good evening, sir."

"Good evening, Rathia. Tell me, where is Danae?"

"In the kitchen, sir."

"Thank you."

As Koiray passed the servant following Kokon, she bowed her head in courtesy. "Good evening, sir."

"Good evening," he answered.

They passed through another archway and entered a medium-sized kitchen where a woman of some stature appeared to be hard at work. She wore gracefully styled Bevelle garments of dark blue and silver and had long, light brown hair that was arranged in a unique style so that her hair never went past her shoulders. She appeared to be similar in age to Kokon and also seemed to command the same amount of respect as him without even trying. She dipped a spoon into one of three pots and sampled it before adding a pinch more of salt. Without a word, Kokon moved to stand behind her and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Wha-" She didn't have to fully turn her head to see who it was. "Oh, just you…"

Kokon frowned skeptically. "Come now, I know you missed me." He turned to face Koiray. "Danae, this is my good friend, Koiray. Koiray, this is my Danae."

The woman called Danae was, if not beautiful, then just shy of it. Her eyes were warm and welcoming. Her figure, physically at the crook of Kokon's neck, was a mixture of good will and decisiveness. Koiray took her hand and placed a kiss on it. "A pleasure to meet you, my lady."

She smiled. "There's no need for such formalities, is there? Kokon speaks of you quite highly. Consider yourself family with us."

Koiray returned the smile. She didn't know the half of it. "Thank you, my lady. I appreciate your hospitality."

"Danae, where is Ayrie?"

"She's in her crib."

The aeon held out a hand. "I'll return in a moment. Koiray, do you…?"

"No, please," he shook his head, "don't trouble yourself with my welfare."

And without further permission he slipped out of the room.

Danae smiled softly. "He's such a good father. Kokon cannot go without checking on her every twenty minutes or so if he can help it."

"Well, I'm sure if I was as lucky as Kokon to have a daughter and a beautiful wife like you to come home to, I'd be running home as often as I could," Koiray offered. He watched her begin to lift up a serving plate, but he moved to take it instead. "Here, let me."

"Thank you," she answered, leading the way back to the dining area, "but you flatter me too much. I am even luckier to have such a loving husband or father for my child." She took the serving plate back and placed it at the center of the table. "However, the way Kokon tells it, you have a sweetheart of your own."

Koiray mocked a frown and rolled his eyes. "It's a rather complicated affair, Lady Danae. I cannot pretend to be completely confident on the way things stand."

"Well, that's the first thing you have to take care of. You cannot share your feelings with someone if you don't even know what they are yourself."

He laughed, continuing to help at the table. "For a moment there, my lady, you sounded much like my good friend Desa."

"Then perhaps you should listen to your friend Desa. It seems as if she knows a few things."

"You're probably right, my lady."

The male servant suddenly appeared and bowed his head towards them. "Sir Retig, my lady."

She nodded her head in return. "Thank you, Barto."

The guardian appeared a second later with a congenial look different than the one Koiray had seen every other time he had laid eyes on him. Retig had a small smile and greeted the lady of the house with a kiss on the cheek. "Hello, Danae."

"Reitg, my husband has been keeping you far too busy. It's been some time since you've come and visited."

"My profuse apologies then. I'll have to break that troublesome habit."

Kokon returned with a small baby leaning against his shoulder, and Koiray's mouth formed into a small smirk.

"Retig, I'm glad you could make it."

The summoner's guardian approached his summoner and smiled, caressing the baby's head softly. "Hello, Ayrie. She's more and more beautiful every time I see her, Kokon."

"She can't even speak yet, and you're already showering her with compliments," Kokon answered. "What more when she grows to be as formidable as her mother? I have no intention of raising a spoiled child, you know."

Retig shrugged innocently. "Then it would appear we are at odds with each other, Kokon, because I know for a fact that it is the duty of a godfather to dote on his goddaughter."

The aeon shook his head softly before looking to Koiray. "Koiray, would you like to hold her?" He stood speechless, but Kokon moved to place the child in his arms. "There, watch her head. I think she likes you."

Koiray looked down in disbelief at the child. She appeared half asleep but looked at Koiray before smiling and settling in for a nap in his arms. "She's quite beautiful, Kokon. I envy you."

Danae let out a breath of disbelief as she checked over her daughter in Koiray's arms. "Amazing. Ayrie never takes to strangers. You must be family then, Koiray."

The Deputy Crimson Knight hid a smile but caught Kokon's eyes. His stomach suddenly growled in protest of his unintentional fasting, and he smiled sheepishly.

"I believe we need to eat before our guest starves," Danae teased.

The servant called Rathia moved to take Ayrie from him, and he followed everyone else, taking a seat at the dining table. Koiray watched the Cheribum pull out a chair for Danae before taking his own. Retig was the first to take a dish and some food before passing it on to Koiray. As he placed some on his own plate, the Deputy Crimson Knight inhaled the wonderful smelling aroma, and it distinctly reminded him of home. Not his mother's cooking of course, Cheribum alone knew she couldn't cook very well, but still, the feeling of home. And for the first time… Koiray truly felt homesick.

"So, Retig," Danae began to say, "when do you plan on settling down and starting your own family? Or do you intend to stay a bachelor forever more?"

"Unfortunately, that may be the case, Danae, for I refuse to settle with any woman who is not at least your equal in both intellect and beauty." The guardian sighed dramatically. "I fear that I make a better match maker then half of a match."

Kokon laughed dryly and rolled his eyes. "I would hardly give you the title of match maker, Retig, your so called match-making was more of a friendly intervention than a well calculated match."

"Why is that?" Koiray asked hesitantly.

Danae laughed lightly. "Unfortunately, Retig was the reason why Kokon and I met."

"How?"

"Well," the high summoner began reluctantly, "it was one of Maester Bevle's banquets, and Lord Cephor made it mandatory for all high ranking summoners to attend-"

"-namely you, and you stood there looking sullen, gloomy, and arrogant," his wife interrupted.

"I was not-"

"I'm afraid you were, my friend, which is why I was forced to intervene." Retig dabbed his mouth with the corner of his napkin. "I began to bother him endlessly until he was willing to make a compromise to get me to shut my mouth. You see at every banquet I had attended, there was one lady of _astounding_ beauty who refused to dance with any man save for Lord Cephor. The agreement I made with Kokon was that if he could get her to dance with him, then I would never bother him at another banquet ever again.

"And?" Koiray urged, enjoying the story.

"I was able to get her to agree to dance with me," Kokon replied calmly. "I approached her and calmly explained my situation to her. She danced with me, and that was that. It was quite simple really."

Danae scoffed. "You caught me off guard. You were the first who didn't try and sweep me off my feet, and I must say, I had never heard that reason before."

"Well, regardless, our Kokon found himself quite captivated by the mysterious beauty," Retig continued. "Imagine his surprise when he discovered that she was Lord Cephor's favorite niece."

"And mine when I discovered that he was my Uncle Cephor's prodigy of a student High Summoner Kokon."

"So what happened next?"

Kokon frowned sheepishly. "I avoided Maester Bevle's banquets."

"As did I," Danae agreed.

"I believe we went a month without seeing each other if I recall correctly."

"It didn't stop Kokon from thinking about her non-stop though, "Retig added. "He got so gloomy, and he was always thinking about something else, even during important council meetings, and he-"

"All right, enough. I believe Koiray has gotten the idea." Kokon smiled softly. "To make a long story short, Danae and I encountered one another in the royal gardens one day, and it went from there."

Koiray took a bite from his plate. So that was the true story of the great Cheribum. He fell in love by making a deal to get his friend to stop bothering him. His dad would get a kick out of it. Not a bad story, not bad at all.

Oh, and the food was pretty good too.

-------------------

**Author's Notes: **I'm sorry it's been so long since the last update, I've been busy with work and a million other things lately. I promise, though, that you won't have to wait as long. In any case, tell me what you think of this chapter, preferably in a review.


	35. Chapter ThirtyFour

**A Generation of Legacies**

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X, X-2, or any of Square-Enix's characters

**Last Time:**

"I believe we went a month without seeing each other if I recall correctly."

"It didn't stop Kokon from thinking about her non-stop though, "Retig added. "He got so gloomy, and he was always thinking about something else, even during important council meetings, and he-"

"All right, enough. I believe Koiray has gotten the idea." Kokon smiled softly. "To make a long story short, Danae and I encountered one another in the royal gardens one day, and it went from there."

Koiray took a bite from his plate. So that was the true story of the great Cheribum. He fell in love by making a deal to get his friend to stop bothering him. His dad would get a kick out of it. Not a bad story, not bad at all.

Oh, and the food was pretty good too.

-------------------

"Firaga! Blizzaga! Waterga!"

The three spells shot towards him, and with a grim determination, he reached out his hand and pulled himself out of sync with time. As the realization of what he had done dawned on him, he chuckled to himself softly and stared at the balls of fire, ice, and water suspended in midair. He had seen the same scenario at least a dozen times at this point, but this time it symbolized a major milestone. He had known Kokon was going to attack him, and he had pulled himself out of sync not by instinct but by choice.

"Not bad," Kokon commented," not bad at all."

Koiray shook his head in amazement. "I still can't believe I did it. Genbu's seal must have really tightened my control. I can actually feel the power inside of me, and I know what to do with it."

"I hate to deflate your ego so soon, but although you now understand your power, the majority of your control is the result of this sphere."

The high summoner stood easily nearby with a dead, blue sphere in his hand. Kokon had revealed it moments before as a temporary source of control. It had been blessed by Genbu just after Koiray's disappearance, and Kokon had kept it ever since. It had been easy for the Crimson Knight to call upon whatever power it was in the sphere and just as easy to stop himself from being barbequed, drowned, and frozen.

"But what did the sphere do to me? All you said when you handed it to me was, _'Touch this sphere. I will then cast a series of spells at you. I want you to stop them'_", he ended in a mildly mocking voice.

Kokon ignored him. "This sphere brought more of your power to a conscious level. It did not actually give you power, it just gave you more control. For instance, if I asked you to ride a chocobo with a blindfold over your eyes, the task would be near impossible. You are untrained with a chocobo and would need your sight in order to compensate. It is similar with your ability to shift. Your consciousness currently has a blindfold over it, and when you've been shifting, it was like you were trying to ride the chocobo without sight. The sphere only temporarily took the blindfold off."

"So what you're saying is, my power is a chocobo and the sphere was taking off my blindfold? Okay… I think I got it, and the ultimate goal for me is to permanently get rid of the blindfold, right?"

"Not at all," he answered smoothly. "Your ultimate goal is to be able to ride the chocobo, perfectly, with the blindfold still on. Your power is part of you, Koiray. You should be able to feel it within you and control it at all times like another sense. You can taste, smell, hear, touch, see, and shift. It should become second nature to you." Kokon paused. "Speaking of chocobos…" He moved towards two chocobos seemingly frozen as they stood tied to a low branch. "I believe our yellow-feathered friends have gotten more than enough water and rest. We should get moving."

"You're the boss." Koiray took a deliberate step out of the way and held out his hand before the three spells continued and blasted a tree trunk. "You know, just one of these spells could have done some serious damage, but isn't three slightly excessive?"

"Do not trouble yourself so. I cannot allow any harm to come to you; Danae rather likes you, and I must say she would be rather put out if I injured you." He patted his chocobo on the head, and the bird lifted its head and turned to Kokon in thanks.

"I would never have figured you for the chocobo type, Kokon."

The high summoner mounted the creature and clicked at the reigns. The bird began to move. "Really? And why not? Chocobos are very intelligent creatures much unlike yourself," Kokon ended with a smirk. "Hurry up. The sooner we get to Macalania Temple, the sooner you can return home."

Koiray took a small jump from the ground and threw a leg over his chocobo. "You want to get rid of me that badly?" He clicked at the reigns to catch up to his ancestor.

Kokon shook his head as Koiray came to his side. "I understand completely now why you wish to return home as quickly as possible. I know for a fact that when I'm sent away on important matters of state, I can't stand to be away from Danae and Ayrie for more than a week, but you've been away from home for months already. Your parents must be worried sick about you."

"Well, if I understand this correctly," Koiray answered, "I can return the day I left as if I never disappeared."

"Shifting is not an exact art, Koiray. If we're lucky, I'll be able to get you within a few weeks of when you left, but try not to raise your hopes too high. Also, would you find it terribly inconvenient if I asked you to apologize to your parents on my behalf?"

"Apologize? For what?"

"The grief I've caused. I assume that the Summoner of Yore and the Guardian of the Ages have gone through more than any should, and it is also my fault that their only child suddenly disappeared," the high summoner answered softly. "I do not think that the aeon Cheribum apologizes very often so I wished to ensure that I did at some point. I don't know what I would do if Ayrie suddenly vanished."

Koiray's expression softened at the statement. "I understand…" He paused. "How did Retig take it when you told him you were leaving again?"

"Not well, I'm afraid," Kokon chuckled. "He takes a big risk in allowing me to leave without him. He is breaking protocol, and the two of us could be punished if either of us is caught without the other. If I had more than one guardian, it would not be an issue, however, Retig is my sole guardian."

"He seems very well-trained. He notes where the possibly security risks are even if he's in the temple-palace. The appearance he has when he is with you in public is very different from the personality I read during dinner."

"Yes, Retig is a good man and guardain. He is my closest friend and ally. He was the best man at my wedding and is Ayrie's godfather. If not for him, I would never have met Danae."

Koiray smiled and clicked for his chocobo to move ahead. "Then I guess it's a good thing because if you hadn't met Danae, I wouldn't exist."

"What a deprivation to humanity that would have been," Kokon returned.

"Cheribum, I can feel the love just radiating from you in waves." Kokon laughed softly. "You'll be a good father, I know it. I'll admit, I had doubts before, but they're completely gone now."

"Oh, I know for a fact that I would have been a horrible father before. Danae truly changed me for the better. I don't know what I would have done without her. I can no longer think about life without Ayrie either."

"In the stories I heard about you, I never imagined you getting married so young let alone starting a family so soon," Koiray said.

Kokon let out a dry laugh. "Believe me, I had no intention of getting married least of all having children. According to Retig, it took days to get the stunned look off my face when Danae informed me we would be expecting a child. Ayrie was most definitely a surprise… but a welcomed one. She was one of the best things ever to happen to me." He paused. "Can I ask you a question, Koiray?"

"Shoot."

"What is the first thing you plan to do when you return to your own time?"

With a sigh, Koiray smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know. I hadn't really thought about it. Check in with my parents, I guess, apologize to them. Then maybe check in with my commanding officer and beg to keep my job if I've been gone too long…"

"And what about your Hara? Do you intend to see her again?"

"Well of course I do, I just… I'm not exactly sure what I'm going to do. The last time I saw her, I disappeared into thin air two minutes after knocking on her door. Why? Have any advice for me, Gramps?"

Kokon turned his head and looked at Koiray with a raised eyebrow. "I cannot pretend in the least that I know anything about women, Koiray; I was just blessed that Danae was patient with me. I was only curious as to what your approach would be." He took in a deep breath. "In any case, I will miss when you finally go."

"I've been back for three days, and you're missing me already? I'm flattered."

"I'll admit I missed you a great deal when you skipped the past three years. There were so many things I wanted to tell you about, particularly when I met Danae." The aeon scoffed at himself lightly. "Three years ago, whether you realize it or not, you helped me come to terms with my existence. In recent years I've felt more and more human rather than aeon. Then, when Ayrie was born, I finally came to the conclusion that being Kokon was the only thing I could ever want. I'm happier human than I ever was as a Cheribum."

Deputy Crimson Knight Koiray smiled softly as he looked to his ancestor. "You finally sound like the Cheribum my mom told me about. I'm glad I got to know you, Kokon."

"The feeling is mutual." Kokon clicked and threw up his reigns. "Come. I'll race you to the edge of the Ice Plains. Hyah!"

The chocobo bucked forward into a mad run, and Koiray laugh in disbelief. "Come on, boy, let's go. Hyah!"

---------

_Clearing his throat with all the confidence he could muster, Koiray pulled at his collar and at the bottom of his uniform's tunic. He brushed off a piece of imaginary lint from his left sleeve and let out a deep breath. _

_Standing in Ahn's doorway, the city guardian delayed pressing his hand to the call sphere adjacent to the a moment longer. Koiray lifted the flower bouquet in his hand to eye level and frowned at the sight of it._

"_Okay… not hard. I can do this. This is nothing. Just press the call sphere… Yep… Piece of cake…"_

_Koiray stood on the doorstep uselessly for a few more moments before pulling himself together and placing his hand on the call sphere. He did not have to wait long before he received an answer._

_The front door slid open, and a wary looking Ahn appeared._

_The city guardian offered the flowers, swallowing hard. "Hi, Ahn."_

"_What's this?" she asked, looking at the flowers._

"_They're for you." Pause. "Ahn, I wanted to apologize for what I said the night before I left. I've had a lot of time to think, and… you were right, and I was wrong," Koiray said earnestly. "I may have been saying one thing but I was doing something completely different. I'm going to change though. I don't care what other people say about me anymore, I'm just going to do the best I can… and I want us to go back to the way things used to be, before all this."_

_Ahn sighed softly, continuing to look at the flowers but not taking them. "I'm sorry, too, Koiray. Some of the things I said that night were harsh, too harsh, and-"_

"_No, you were completely justified in what you said. You have nothing to apologize for."_

_With the grimmest of looks, she touched his cheek softly. "Koiray, we both regret things we said, but I'm not sure we can pretend nothing happened."_

"…_why not?"_

_Ahn swallowed hard and attempted to keep a neutral expression, although somewhat failing. "I heard about what happened with Hara and her guardian in Djose." She watched his expression change subtly. "I have a brother stationed there, remember?"_

_Koiray shook his head, grasping for the right words. "It's not what you think. Hara is one of my closest friends, I was just looking out for her, and I lost my temper. That's all, I swear."_

"_I know nothing happened between you and Hara. I trust you; you're a good guy, but I don't have to be a genius to figure it out."  
_

"_Figure what out?"_

"_That I'm not the one you want," Ahn acknowledged in a soft tone. _

"_Wha-What are you talking about? I'm here. I' m standing in your doorway trying to apologize to you-"_

"_Koiray, you attacked a summoner's guardian in broad daylight to protect her. You actually lost all your composure. I didn't know that could happen. Sure you lose your temper every now and then like the rest of us, but you lost control. The way I heard it, the two of you were ready to kill each other. Just a friend doesn't have the ability to make someone like you lose control. You were thinking of Hara as more than a friend when you attacked her summoner's guardian. The way you two act around each other…" She sighed. "I saw it in her eyes and yours the night of the festival."_

"_There's nothing between Hara and me," Koiray insisted. _

_Ahn smiled softly. "Not yet, and I don't want to stand in the way of something like that."_

_The city guardian stood in disbelief. "So that's it. Just like that."_

_Placing a kiss on his cheek, she gave him a sad smile. "You're going to be a great guardian, Koiray, and I'm sure no matter what happens, you'll do your family proud. You won't miss me."_

"_Well," he swallowed, "this is it then…?" Koiray bowed his head and took Ahn's hand in his. "Take care of yourself," he said, placing a kiss on it. _

"_You too," she answered sincerely. "You should keep to that new change of perspective, Koiray. It'll help you more than you realize."  
_

_He didn't answer but only nodded in acknowledgement before turning his back and walking away._

---------

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"You emptied Seiryu's entire temple."

"I am a high summoner of Maester Bevle; all I need do is ask and we'll have nothing to bother us."

The wind howled past the empty temple, the harsh sound almost conveying the wind's anger. The only living souls present were Kokon and Koiray, courtesy of the high summoner. The expansive temple was built on a cliff and had been created with light blue marble. With the snow drifts that had fallen on the now hidden roof of the temple, it seemed as if the temple was part of the actual landscape.

Koiray smirked. "You're handy in a tight spot."

High Summoner Kokon rolled his eyes dramatically. "Danae said the same thing not long after we were married."

As the chill blew through him and his body shivered to keep its warmth, the realization began to sink in. "So… this is the end of the road, huh?"

"It is. It is time for you to return home." Moving to take something from his pack, Kokon lifted an item wrapped in brown cloth and offered it to Koiray. "Here, think of it as a departing gift."

Koiray stared at it, taking it in his hands and pulling off the cloth. "What is it?" The rugged fabric fell away, and a beautiful dagger was revealed. The scabbard and handle were made of silver and black. An intricate design of swirls wound its way with the black background. He grabbed the metal handle and held the tip towards the sun. "This… This is beautiful, Kokon." He freed the dagger from its sheath and smiled in awe. The blade had been sharpened to perfection. He could feel the balance of the blade and could only surmise that a master craftsman had created this work of art. On the blade a symbol had been engraved: an ocean underneath a sun and moon merged as one. "What's this?"

"That seal appears on your forehead whenever you shift or come into contact with an aeon," Kokon answered.

"But… it looks like my mom's summoner's brand."

The high summoner nodded. "Yes. The ocean represents Spira; the sun, your mother; the moon, your father; and the combination of the two is you." He motioned to the grip. "Look along the blade."

The Deputy Crimson Knight lifted his finger to see and saw the words _TAKOIRE III _engraved vertically. "Kokon, this… this is too much. I can't accept this."

Kokon smiled softly and shook his head. "No, please. Even if I did take it back, the chance I encounter another Takoire III whose parents are the summoner of yore and the guardian of the ages are absolute zero. Unfortunately, you're stuck with it."

Sheathing the dagger, Koiray looped the metal chain to his side where it hung. "Thank you, Kokon."

"I commissioned the creation of that dagger a year and a half after you left, and it was finished a year following." He chuckled to himself softly. "I took that dagger with me when I visited all the temples on behalf of Maester Bevle. It's been blessed by all the aeons; while the sphere I gave you earlier was blessed by only one aeon, your dagger has been blessed by all four," Kokon commented. "So, if you're ever in a tight spot, that should be able to help."

Straightening his clothes, Koiray admired his new weapon. "Kokon, you've done so much for me."

He placed a hand on his counterpart shoulder. "We'll see if it is enough. I wish you well, Koiray."

The deputy crimson knight nodded confidently. "I'm glad I got to meet you, Kokon. You've helped me to see a few things differently."

The high summoner nodded in recognition and turned towards the railing. Closing his eyes and bowing his head, Kokon inhaled the freezing air into his lungs. "Seiryu, I call you forth. Come before me!"

-------------------

**Author's Notes: **Again, I've found myself in the position of having to apologize to my readers for my lack of updates. I've been incredibly busy over this summer and have been unable to update at my usual speed. Hopefully with the school year starting, it will bring back my sense of promptness and punctuality. In any case, any reviews would be much appreciated. So, forgive the cliché but R&R.


	36. Chapter ThirtyFive

**A Generation of Legacies**

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X, X-2, or any of Square Enix's characters.

**Last Time:**

"I commissioned the creation of that dagger a year and a half after you left, and it was finished a year following." He chuckled to himself softly. "I took that dagger with me when I visited all the temples on behalf of Maester Bevle. That dagger has been blessed by all the aeons. Whereas the sphere I gave you earlier was blessed by only one aeon, your dagger has been blessed by all four," Kokon commented. "So, if you're ever in a tight spot, that should be able to help."

Straightening his clothes, Koiray admired his new weapon. "Kokon, you've done so much for me."

He placed a hand on his counterpart shoulder. "We'll see if it is enough. I wish you well, Koiray."

Koiray nodded confidently. "I'm glad I got to meet you, Kokon. You've helped me to see a few things differently."

The high summoner nodded in recognition and turned towards the railing. Closing his eyes and bowing his head, Kokon inhaled the freezing air into his lungs. "Seiryu, I call you forth. Come before me!"

-------------------

_Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Thunk._

_Click. Click. Click. Thunk._

_Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Thunk._

_Pause._

_Click… Click… Click…Thunk._

"_Do you plan on just sitting there playing with your blitzball while I type up my applications?"_

"_Yep…"_

_Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Thunk. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Thunk._

_Click. Click. Click. Click. Thunk._

"_You're telling me that you have nothing else to do?"_

"_Yep… I'm not allowed to train, let alone work. Ro's busy with his own training at the temple. Teyh and Maru are busy training with your dad. My parents are in Bevelle for a council session. So… I'm going to sit here and watch you type."_

_The half Al-Bhed girl rolled her eyes and brushed back her hair, turning back to the sphere station at her desk. "You know the internship I'm applying for is highly competitive, right? I need to concentrate while I'm doing this."_

_The city guardian's face changed to match his confusion. "I'm not bothering you; I'm just sitting here with my blitzball."_

_Click. Click. Click. Thunk._

"_Bouncing your blitzball. It's throwing off my rhythm."_

"_Fine. I won't bounce my blitzball."_

_Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. _

"_Well, you're bothering me by just sitting there anyway." She received no answer. With a frustrated grunt, Desa pushed away from her desk and eyed her friend almost angrily. He shrugged innocently in return. "You know, the fact that the only reason you're here is because I'm not terribly busy like everyone else isn't exactly flattering."_

_The blitzball landed in Koiray's hands as he threw up in the air and it came back down, and he shot a similar look at his friend. "That's not the only reason. I knew you'd be the only one not to act weird around me. Ever since I got back, everyone's been treating me like a bomb about to go off. You're the only one who's always straight with me."_

"_Fair enough," she answered. "So what have you been up to since you got back?"_

_Gaining an earnest look about him, he held up the ball in his hands. "Blitzball?"_

_Desa rolled her eyes. "I should have known." She began to organize scattered papers around her station. "Well, since I'm being straight and pretty much the entire family knows what happened in Djose, have you talked to Hara since you've been back?"_

_Spinning the blitzball on his finger, Koray's expression remained neutral. "Last week, but that's about it."_

"_I see." _

"_Why? Have you?"_

"_Yeah, actually," she answered, "yesterday."_

"…_how's she doing?"_

_Desa smiled softly. "Good… she's talking to Jassen again."_

"_Really? Is she?" Koiray asked, unconcerned. _

"_Apparently after you and Jassen had your little brawl, Jassen went out and investigated what happened himself. From what Hara tells me, he came and apologized on his knees." Silence. "Hara says they made-up, but it's still pretty rocky… Wow… I'm actually not getting anything from you. You almost look like you don't care."_

_The city guardian shrugged. "I don't." Gripping the blitzball by his fingertips, he looked at his friend calmly in the eye. "Whatever happens, it's Hara's decision, and I'll respect it. I won't deny that I have feeling for Hara, but the way I am now, I'm in no condition to do anything about them. I have to start figuring things out for myself… My whole life, I've tried to keep control of every aspect, and when I lost that control, I took it out on people I care about. I want to change. I need to change if I'm ever going to be the kind of son my parents can be proud of."_

_The young woman looked at him quietly before a small sigh of approval escaped her lips. "You've thought about this a lot, haven't you?"_

"_Yep…"_

"_Well, I guess I'm behind you one hundred percent."_

"_Thanks, I appreciate it."_

"_If you ever need to talk to me on this new outlook of yours, my door's always open."_

"_I'll keep that in mind." Placing the blitzball at the side of his chair, Koiray looked back to Desa. "Actually, Des, there is something I wanted to ask you."  
_

"_What?"_

"_I've been thinking about getting my own apartment. Want to help me look for one?"_

_She smiled and nodded. "Sure, why not?"_

---------

A hard wind suddenly came up from nowhere, chilling all living things to the bone as it picked up and dropped snow drifts as if they were nothing. Kokon and Koiray struggled to stay firm as the winds blew harder once more before finally settling. As the gusts and snow settled, a large dragon revealed itself to them.

The aeon was an impressive sight. It was as large, if not larger, than the three other aeons Koiray had seen. The body of the aeon was thin and wiry, but its wings made it ten times more impressive.

'_Cheribum, what need do you have of me?'_ the dragon seemed to ask, although there were no signs of such speech.

"You have heard of my descendent Koiray who has an ability to shift, have you not?" Kokon asked in a dignified manner.

'_I have.'_

Kokon remained stern. "Then you know what you must do?"

'_You wish me to place a seal on this young man,' _Seiryu answered calmly.

"Yes, but you must also give him an additional surge of power. With that power, Koiray would return home, and with your final seal, he might stay there."

The dragon aeon bowed its head. _'As the Cheribum commands, so do I obey.' _Seiryu lifted its head once more and looked to the Deputy Crimson Knight. _'You are the one descending from the line of the Cheribum?'_

"I am," Koiray answered, just as dignified as the high summoner standing next to him.

'_I sense that you have the same level of faith in the aeons as an esteemed high summoner.'_

"I have never seen the aeons perform any ill actions, and my mother is a maester who raised me to respect all the aeons for what they do for Spira."

'_A good summoner you would make. 'Tis a shame you have no wish to wear the title.' _

Koiray allowed his mouth to curve into the tiniest of smiles at the sound of the remark. "I believe that a person doesn't need to be a summoner if they want to make a difference."

'_Indeed, you are right,' _the aeon agreed. _'I only wished to note what I sense of you. You, Koiray, are a unique being of incomparable proportions. You have the blood of an aeon, the Cheribum, coursing through your veins, and generations of leadership instilled in you. I have no abilities that allow me to peer into future events like the Cheribum or yourself, but I do not need them to know you will make an impact someday.'_

"I thank you for your praise, Seiryu."

'_All the aeons, I among them, wondered what the Cheribum wished to achieve by taking human form, but I believe I am beginning to understand. Aeons are remarkable creatures, but not to the degree humans raise us to. We are simply guardians of what is. The power we wield is not ours, but those of our domains. Humans are no less remarkable, and that, I believe, is what the Cheribum saw in the race. Although humans have not the same abilities as the aeons, they have traits we do not: passion, hate, and love. It is my belief that you are best of the two races. Perhaps the reason you chose not to be a summoner was because of your aeon instinct to protect first, and yet you protect those around you with the same vigor and passion as any summoner.'_

Koiray stared up at the aeon at a complete loss for words. He looked up into the chilly of the eyes of the dragon, the meaning of Seiryu's words washing over him. He nodded his head. "I will take your words to heart."

The aeon bowed its head in return, then turning to Kokon. _'Cheribum, are we ready?'_

"One moment," Kokon answered, looking to Koiray. "Are you ready?"

"Not quite," Koiray answered. The guardian held out a hand and grasped the high summoner's as he accepted it. "You're a good man, Kokon. Thank you for everything."

"No thank you needed."

The Deputy Crimson Knight patted him on the shoulder. "I'll tell my family about you. The story of the real Cheribum."

"Take care of yourself." With a final nod, he suddenly became much more solemn. "Close your eyes, Koiray. I want you to clear your mind. I wish for you to concentrate on only one thing: home. Think of your parents, your family, friends, and loved ones. Think of the life you left behind; the life that's waiting for you."

Koiray stood adjacent to Kokon, completely relaxed and concentrating on one thing. With the tiniest of smiles, Kokon looked to his descendent one last time before speaking to the aeon. "Seiryu, begin!"

The seal instantly showed itself on Koiray's forehead as he grimaced, taking the pain silently.

"Keep your thoughts on home. Think of nothing else. You can do this, Koiray."

Koiray's hands had turned to fists, but as he squeezed tighter and tighter, blood began to run down, tainting the white snow. Seiryu remained focused, and a new wave of energy passed over the young man.

"Aaaahhhh!" he yelled, finally falling to his knees as the pain grew greater and greater.

"Home, Koiray!" Kokon continued to guide. "Think of your mother! Think of your father! Think of Hara, Koiray!"

Something was happening, he could feel it. He could feel his connection to Seiryu growing weaker, but the pain continued to increase. His senses suddenly hit overdrive, and it felt like some force was attempting to rip him apart.

"Home, Koiray! Home!"

Then it hit him. A sudden moment of clarity where he did not just have the five senses of touch, taste, sight, smell, and hearing, but a sixth… of shifting. It all felt different. He could feel time all around him like water, and he had just learned to swim. Then, he suddenly grew tired and fell into the snow.

The darkness of sleep greeted him welcomingly.

---------

"You men, go north of the temple. You, go south. You, go west. Caiten and I will go east. Stay in radio contact, if you find anything, let us know immediately. All right, let's go! We don't have a minute to lose!"

A small group of summoner, guardians, and temple priests stood outside the Temple of Seiryu before dispersing following the woman's short speech. The woman who led them was older than most of the rest and was dressed in warm, icy-blue clothing that matched the surroundings. She wore short, black, curly hair that was paired with an usual sight of pale blue eyes. She moved to a pair of snow-runners parked next together. The machine was a simple mode of transportation in these parts and had been built by one of the larger machine manufacturers in Spira. The design had been based off the ancient machina found by the Al Bhed and improved upon. Spira was no longer held back and greeted the future at top speed.

A young man of fourteen or fifteen approached the same pair of snow-runners and moved to mount one. "Mom, you still haven't told me what's going on. What are we even looking for?"

The woman mounted her own snow-runner and started up the machine. "Seiryu said we would know when we see it."

"Are you sure?"

"Caiten, when Seiryu appears above his temple and tells you to send out search parties, you don't say no."

"But why did he manifest himself in front of everyone? I don't even remember him doing that," the son answered. "Why not just tell you? You are his personal summoner, aren't you? His representative to Spira?"

The head summoner shrugged and began to move her snow-runner forward. "I can only imagine it must be very important. Seiryu hasn't manifested himself since he and the other aeons returned to us all those years ago."

The engine of the snow-runner began to roar, and any further conversation became impossible. Although the majority of the land looked the same with snow drifts and various rock formations, the woman was able to distinguish exactly where it was she was going. After all, she had spent almost half of her life in this place, working diligently as Seiryu's head summoner. Snow drifts changed, of course, but the rocks which they were built on did not. Over the years she had learned to recognize the rock formations underneath and take into account the wind directions to judge where she was. Who needed machines to judge exactly where you were in Spira? She suddenly laughed as she glanced behind to see her son using just one of those machines.

The terrain was subtly changing, and the woman was beginning to see the little ruins left of the ancient temple of Seiryu. The temple had long been destroyed and abandoned; in fact, the majority of the temple had fallen into the lake when the cliffs had caved in. Little or nothing was left.

"Hey, Mom," she heard her son's voice from her earpiece communicator, "I think I see something up ahead at the old ruins. I'll go check it out."

She touched a finger on her earpiece to answer. "I'll go with you. Those ruins aren't stable."

She could see what he meant. There seemed to some kind of dark blue entity standing out from the white. As they grew closer, the head summoner gasped, "Sweet Cheribum." Her snow-runner hit its last gear, pushing her even faster. It was a figure lying face down in the snow, and she stopped the machine just shy of his location.

"Caiten!" she yelled. "Caiten, help me with him!"

The head summoner reached for the figure, settling herself next to him, and turned him over. "Cheribum…"

"Mom!" Caiten ran to his mother's side, looking at the man. "What- Mom, is that Sir Koiray?"

The woman bent over him checking for signs of breath and any warmth left in the body. "Yeah, High Summoner Lenne and Sir Takoire's son, but I'll be damned if I know how he got out here. He's been missing for months. Good, he's breathing, but he's as cold as ice. Let's get him on your snow-runner; you can ride better with a passenger than I can."

Caiten and the woman lifted him together and moved to take him to Caiten's snow runner. "Gently, place him down gently." She turned her communicator on. "All teams report back to the temple. We found what we were looking for."

"What are you going to do?"

"If Seiryu sent us out here all to find Koiray, then I'm sure the aeons will be willing to help us out just a little longer." The head summoner closed her eyed momentarily before opening them, revealing an icy blue aura. She placed her hands on Koiray's still body, somehow warming him. As the power left her, she shook away its remnants to re-examine the Deputy Crimson Knight. "Koiray? Koiray, can you hear me?" she called to him.

He stirred slightly but did not answer.

"Mom, we don't know how long he's been out here. Who knows if he can even get better?"

"No," she shook her head, "Seiryu wouldn't have sent us out here if it was hopeless. Koiray, do you know where you are? Do you know who I am?"

The Deputy Crimson Knight stirred once more, and his eyes slowly opened. "…Lady… Jesa…?" He found it almost impossible to move his lips.

Head Summoner Jesa nodded and smiled. "Good, and do you know where you are?"

"…somewhere…cold…."

"I see you haven't lost that sense of sarcasm of yours. Just hold on, Koiray, we'll have you back at the temple before long."

-------------------

**Author's Notes: **So Koiray's finally home…. Hopefully. I hope you all liked this chapter, it's a bit longer than usual. Kudos to Jezzi for being my BETA as always. R&R


	37. Chapter ThirtySix

**A Generation of Legacies**

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X, X-2, or any of Square Enix's characters.

**Last Time:**

"If Seiryu sent us out here all to find Koiray, then I'm sure the aeons will be willing to help us out just a little longer." The head summoner closed her eyed momentarily before opening them, revealing an icy blue aura. She placed her hands on Koiray's still body, somehow warming him. As the power left her, she shook away its remnants to re-examine the Deputy Crimson Knight. "Koiray? Koiray, can you hear me?" she called to him.

He stirred slightly but did not answer.

"Mom, we don't know how long he's been out here. Who knows if he can even get better?"

"No," she shook her head, "Seiryu wouldn't have sent us out here if it was hopeless. Koiray, do you know where you are? Do you know who I am?"

The Deputy Crimson Knight stirred once more, and his eyes slowly opened. "…Lady… Jesa…?" He found it almost impossible to move his lips.

Head Summoner Jesa nodded and smiled. "Good, and do you know where you are?"

"…somewhere…cold…."

"I see you haven't lost that sense of sarcasm of yours. Just hold on, Koiray, we'll have you back at the temple before long."

-------------------

Head Summoner Jesa rounded a corner, heading to one of the guest quarters. She reached a closed door and pressed her hand to the call sphere. "Sir Koiray? It's Head Summoner Jesa. Is it all right if I come in?" Hearing no answer, she pressed her hand to the same sphere, and the door slid open, revealing a simple room with a bed, stand, and window. A young man stood with his back to the door, dressed in what appeared to be light blue sleeping clothes, gazing out the window.

"Sir Koiray," she said, startling him, "what are you doing out of bed?"

He turned suddenly and greeted her with a smile. "Oh, Lady Jesa, I'm fine. I just wanted a different view-" He tried to make his point by approaching her, but his legs gave out halfway.

"Sir Koiray," Jesa moved to catch him before helping him back to bed, "you shouldn't push yourself like this. You're weak. I'm even surprised that you could have gotten out of bed by yourself."

Taking a seat at the edge of the bed, he laughed and shook his head. "I'm a quick healer. I'll be fine before you know it, Lady Jesa."

She sighed. "I guess I'll have to take your word for it, Sir Koiray; I can't ignore the fact that most grown men would still be unconscious for days after an ordeal like that."

"Is the title really necessary? You've known me since I was born."

"Not really, but I wasn't sure what you preferred being called. I should have probably guessed that you'd be exactly like both of your parents and shrug off any titles, at least around close family, friends, and colleagues."

"Thanks for the thought." He paused lightly. "I'm curious. Who knows that you found me?"

Head Summoner Jesa shook her head. "No one outside of the temple. We didn't know what had happened to you, and we didn't want to start a bunch of silly rumors with incomplete information. I was going to contact your parents, though, if your condition got any worse."

"I see."

"Is there anyone you would like us to contact, Koiray?"

He shook his head. "Not, it's fine. I shouldn't be here too long. In fact, I wanted to ask you if there were any airships headed for Besaid any time soon. I'd like to get home as soon as possible."

She paused thoughtfully for a moment. "I believe that the guardians' airship is headed there tomorrow, but are you sure you're ready to travel?"

"Don't worry," he assured her, "once I get back to Besaid, I don't plan on going anywhere else for awhile."

Head Summoner Jesa smiled and nodded, but Koiray could see something was still bothering her. "Koiray, if you don't mind me asking, where have you been? You've been missing for a little over three months. You had your entire family in a panic, and your parents missed at least two major council sessions. Then, yesterday, Seiryu appears over the temple and tells me to send out search parties to look for something, no doubt he meant you."

Koiray let out a dry laugh. "It's a very long story, Lady Jesa. One that, unfortunately, can only be told to a few people."

"The people in your family can't get a break, can they?"

"No, I think that'd be too easy. Our lives can't ever seem to be simple."

"Well, anyway," she handed him a set of folded clothes, "I found these for you. They're a little worn, but they're clean. They should get you to Besaid. I didn't think you'd like to travel around Spira dressed in sleeping clothes."

"I appreciate it, thanks."

"So what do you think you're going to do when you get back?"

"Check in with my parents, then my friends," he answered. "see if I still have a job. After all, disappearing for three months right after you get promoted to Deputy Crimson Knight can't look good on anyone's resume."

"I'm sure you'll be fine," the head summoner assured. "I'm sure what happened to you was out of your control, and Crimson Knight Baed can't blame you for that."

A knock on the doorframe turned their attention, and Koiray looked to see an old acquaintance.

"Hey, Mom, Sir Koiray," Caiten said, standing awkwardly, "they said I'd find you here."

"Hey, Caiten," Koiray greeted, "long time no see."

Caiten smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I guess. You've been busy. Congrats on getting promoted to Deputy Crimson Knight of Besaid."

"Thanks." He paused. "Did you get taller from the last time I saw you?"

The young teenager beamed. "Yeah. I'm taller than Mom now, but Dad's still a little taller than me."

"Give it a few years," Koiray assured him.

"Did you need something?" Jesa asked.

"Yeah," Caiten pointed out the door, "one of the priests just told me to come get you. Uh, someone passed Seiryu's test."

The bridge of the head summoner's nose crinkled. "No one was scheduled to take the test."

Caiten held up his arms.

"It seems my work is never done," the head summoner sighed. "If you'll excuse me, Koiray. If I don't see you before you leave for Besaid, give your parents my best."

"I will."

"Come on, Caiten. Let's let Sir Koiray change in private."

---------

"Have a good night, Sir Koiray."

"Good seeing you again, sir."

"Glad you're back, sir."

Koiray answered them all with a smile and curt nod. It felt so… odd, the fact that people were recognizing him as the Deputy Crimson Knight. He still hadn't put on his traditional uniform (a uniform he had only worn twice), but he was recognized in any case.

The ride from Macalania was an awkward one. He was clearly the highest ranking guardian on the machine, and it seemed word had spread fast about his dramatic rescue from the ice plains of Macalania. Though, no one had been near brave enough to ask what had happened to him, and he preferred it that way.

As he continued to walk through the city, a sense of discomfort began to grow within him. He was earning looks from Besaid citizens as he passed, particularly from the city guardians, and he was unsure how to act. It all felt so surreal. It still hadn't registered that he had actually made it home.

He allowed his feet to take him where they wished, and before long, Koiray could see his grandparents' home. The sight of a figure standing in the middle of the street, however, caused him to suddenly stop.

The figure was as tall as himself and was dressed in the black, formal attire of a summoner's guardian. The man, appearing to be somewhere in his forties, wore the uniform with distinction. He had black hair that was trimmed neatly but was far from short. Thought his back was turned, Koiray instinctively knew who it was.

"Dad?" he heard himself ask, just loud enough for the man to hear.

It was enough to catch his attention, and Koiray soon found himself looking into the face of the legendary Sir Takoire II.

Takoire's expression conveyed complete disbelief as he met Koiray's gaze. "Koiray…?"

After all this time of wanting to return home, Koiray found himself at a loss for words. "Dad… I-"

The summoner's guardian suddenly moved towards him and held him close in a hug. "Koiray, I can't believe it. It's really you, isn't it?"

Pulling away, he nodded. "Yeah, I'm home."

Takoire embraced his son once more and laughed. "I thought… I never knew what to think… Your mom's going to be so happy to see you."

"Dad…" Koiray remained somewhat solemn. "The last time I was here, I attacked you with no reason, and I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry, for everything."

The Guardian of the Ages looked his son in the eyes and shook his head kindly. "No, that was my fault. I should have told you the whole story much sooner. It wasn't my right to keep something like that from you."

"So you're not mad at me?"

"No, Cheribum, no! I'm just glad that you're home all right." Takoire held his son by the shoulders and laughed. He brought his hand to Koiray's rough face. "What's this?"

Koiray looked at him in confusion before feeling the shadow that had grown on his face. "What? Oh, I guess I haven't been shaving lately." Meeting Takoire's expression, Koiray's mouth curved into a smile, and he joined in his father's laughter.

"Takoire, when you said you just wanted a breath of fresh air, I assumed that was all you were going to do."

At the sound of Lenne's voice, Koiray immediately turned. "Mom?"

Coming into full view, High Summoner Lenne froze. She stood dressed in the formal dress she wore for council sessions that displayed her rank as not only a summoner of Suzaku, Byakko, Genbu, and Seiryu, but of the Cheribum as well. Her expression remained a mixture of pure terror and delight. "…Koiray?"

Moving away from Takoire, Koiray took a few steps toward the high summoner. "Hey, Mom." Meeting her the rest of the way, the Deputy Crimson Knight greeted her with a warm hug. The feeling of Lenne hugging him back helped to solidify the fact that he was really home.

"Thank the Cheribum you're home," Lenne said into his shoulder.

Grinning at her, Koiray shrugged innocently. "Actually, he prefers to go by Kokon."

"Then you found him?" Lenne asked. "You found the Cheribum?"

"He's the reason I'm home."

"By the Cheribum, if it isn't my commanding officer back in town."

"_Our _commanding officer, remember? _All _the sector commanders report to him, not just you, Teyh."

Koiray's head turned to see three of his good friends standing by his grandparents home: Teyh and Maru dressed in their sector commander uniforms and Desa with a small smirk on her face.

Teyh raised an eyebrow at Maru. "You're just sore Sector 1 was rated higher than Sector 6 during the last evals."

Maru let out a small chuckle. "Oh, don't worry, I don't intend to let it happen again."

Although the two bantered with one another, they both stood with their arms crossed smiling at Koiray.

"You guys never change, do you?" Koiray greeted them each with a quick hug before looking to Desa. "Hey, Des."

She eyed him almost angrily, but Koiray could see her fighting to keep her mouth from forming a smile. "You had me worried, Koiray, you know that? You disappeared without a trace for months and then suddenly showed back in Besaid like nothing's happened! No, I take that back, the only difference is that you need to shave."

Koiray shrugged and laughed lightly. "I know." He paused. "You worry too much, Des."

Desa suddenly laughed and allowed her usual smile to return. "I worry enough for all of you. You three," indicating Teyh, Maru, and Koiray with her eyed, "don't have a single worry in the world."

"Not true," Koiray argued, "I worried whether or not I'd come back home."

Reluctantly, Desa met him in a hug. "I'm glad you're home okay."

"You know what? Me too."

Stepping back, Koiray felt someone pat him on the back, and everyone suddenly began to talk excitedly. He saw his Uncle Darka and Aunt Gaia come into view, Darka's arm wrapped around the latter. Unable to reach them, he waved with a smile. They returned the gesture.

Here he was with all his family and friends around him, and yet, it still felt surreal. His Grandpa Tidus and Grandma Yuna emerged from their home, and Koiray greeted them with a wide smile. It hadn't sunk in yet. As he looked at the smiling face of everyone around him, Koiray felt as if any moment now, he was going to wake up and himself in the past with Kokon nearby.

But he never did wake up, he never needed to. He was home.

Suddenly, his family and friends hushed, and Koiray looked to them with a trace of confusion. Their expressions all changed to small, light smiles with the exception of Desa who wore a mild smirk. "What?" he asked her.

"Nothing," she answered slyly. Cocking his head, Koiray continued to maintain his confused expression before his friend stepped away to reveal yet another figure.

The figure stood slightly shorter than he, and she wore a summoner's dress that indicated her as a summoner of Suzaku and Byakko. She had bright red hair that fell in waves past her shoulders and equally bright, green eyes. She wore a small smile at the sight of Koiray. "Hi, Takoire," she said.

Tucking his hands in his pockets and walking towards her, Koiray spotted Jassen leaning casually on one of the nearby buildings with his back to the wall and his arms crossed, but it barely registered. "Hey, Hara."

Her demeanor remained calm and in control. "It's been awhile."

Koiray quickly inhaled and nodded. "Yeah, it has."

She pointed to his face. "Nice, uh…"

"…yeah, that's what my dad and Des said."

"It's not a bad look, but it does kind of age you in a way."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Depends on what you're going for. If you're going for rugged, manly adventurer who lives on the road, then it works. But, if you're going for a young, handsome guardian who can't stay away from home too long then… not so much."

Rubbing his face lightly, Koiray frowned. "Then I guess this has to go because I've had my fill of adventure in the past few months, and now that I'm home, I'm here to stay."

Hara paused, as if carefully considering her words. "Well then, I guess that's a good thing for me because you, Sir Takoire, still owe me dinner."

Koiray mocked a serious frown, as if trying to recall such a debt. "I do? When… Since when did I invite you to dinner?"

"About a day or so after your birthday party. In fact, I think we were about to out to dinner when you first disappeared."

"Then I guess I'm obliged to you, milady," Koiray returned softly, speaking in his Bevelle accent while reaching for Hara's hand and placing a kiss on it. "That is," he spoke normally, "if I still have a job at this point."

She laughed. "I've got a hunch that Sir Baed hasn't counted you out yet."

They stood face to face with a moderate space between them, and Koiray found that he had to smile. Here he was, looking into Hara's eyes, and he didn't have to hide how nervous he was. He didn't have to mask the quiver in his voice. There was something different about himself, and he liked it.

Hara stepped forward and embraced him in a chaste hug and whispered, "Welcome home."

Hugging her back, Koiray felt the surreal feeling disappear, and he suddenly felt truly at home. "Thank you."

-------------------

**Author's Notes: **Again, I'm sorry it's taken so long to update. I didn't figure that college applications would take so long. Please leave a review and I'll try to update as soon as I can.


	38. Chapter ThirtySeven

**A Generation of Legacies**

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X, X-2, or any of Square-Enix's characters.

**Last Time:**

They stood face to face with a moderate space between them, and Koiray found that he had to smile. Here he was, looking into Hara's eyes, and he didn't have to hide how nervous he was. He didn't have to mask the quiver in his voice. There was something different about himself, and he liked it.

Hara stepped forward and embraced him in a chaste hug and whispered, "Welcome home."

Hugging her back, Koiray felt the surreal feeling disappear, and he suddenly felt truly at home. "Thank you."

-------------------

"If you were any other guardian, I would have charged you with absence without leave, your career as a guardian would have ended, and there would be a new Deputy Crimson Knight of Besaid… however, you are not any other guardian, and any Crimson Knight would be blessed to have you…" Baed paused and leaned back in his chair. "You're probably wondering why I'm telling you all this, and I'm sure you want me to just cut to the chase."

"….I'd appreciate that, sir."

"You're still Deputy Crimson Knight. Your dad took the liberty of approaching me not long after you disappeared and partially explained the situation to me."

Koiray's face immediately turned to a new kind of discomfort. "He did?"

Baed laughed. "Of course, and he told me all the embarrassing stories about you growing up too." Koiray looked mortified. "Oh don't give me that look, Koiray. He was very professional. He scheduled an appointment with my office, explained your situation or what he believed it to be at the time, and shared to such stories about your childhood." The Crimson Knight kept a smirk, placing a hand on his sphere station, a screen projected before him and the terminal connected to it pushed out. "Don't worry, we managed without you. About six months before Sir Fier retired, he had me doing the duties of both Crimson Knight and Deputy Crimson Knight so I just maintained the workload a little longer… but you owe me. My fiancée's ready to kill me with the hours I've been putting in."

"Sorry, sir."

"I said don't worry, but I'm not going to lie and say there isn't a mountain of evaluations and memos waiting for you. Oh, and once you get through those, I'm taking a vacation. I think I deserve it."

Koiray nodded his head softly. "You got it, sir."

"Now," the Crimson Knight motioned to his door, " you can't keep a lady waiting."

"Sir?"

"I'm not stupid. Summoner Hara's waiting outside my office, and I don't have an appointment with her until next week."

He let out a small scoff. "Yes, sir." He moved from his seat and offered a salute. Baed returned it, and Koiray exited the office. As the door swished closed behind him, he looked to see Hara sitting with a small smile on her face.

"Wait, don't tell me," she began. "You're still Deputy Crimson Knight of Besaid, Sir Baed was completely understanding, and you have enough evaluations so that once I print them off I could literally bury you."

"…How do you know these things? All the offices in this building are sound proofed."

Standing up, she began to move towards the circular transport in the middle of the room. "Call it a woman's intuition." From the center of the floor transport, she looked to him. "Coming? I know you don't want to actually start working until tomorrow."

Koiray ran the few steps to join her, and the transport began to float slowly down.

It was his third day back, and Koiray was beginning to relearn the life he had left behind. His first day back was spent unconscious in bed. The shift back to his time was more exhausting than any other he had undergone, and he had practically collapsed in his old room. His second day, he had told his tale to his parents, grandparents, Aunt Gaia, Uncle Darka, Maru, Teyh, Desa, Ro, and Hara, beginning with Alor all the way to Kokon. Takoire II had seemed particularly quiet and thoughtful as he told of his encounter with Sareth. Lenne had seemed the most interested as he told them of Kokon and his transformation from an unsociable high summoner to a protective father and husband.

They had all asked him questions save for Hara. He answered all with no qualms. It felt good to get it off his chest. His grandmother had cooked dinner, and that night they had all eaten together as a family.

"You knew my dad had talked to Sir Baed, didn't you?" Koiray asked accusingly.

As the circle settled on the ground floor of the guardian building, Hara moved towards the exit. "If I'd told you, it would have just added some unnecessary stress. I know how much your career matters to you, Takoire, and how you don't want any help from your family."

He frowned, following her. "Sometimes I think you know me too well."

She smiled softly but did not look back to show her expression. "Not as well as you think."

Ruffling his still uncut hair, Koiray took an extra large step to walk adjacent to Hara and caught the hint of uncertainty in her eyes. "Than it looks like we're both stumped because lately, I don't seem to know myself that well either."

Skimming the medals and ribbons of his uniform, Hara smiled softly up at him. "You're the dashing, charming, debonair, Deputy Crimson Knight of Besaid, Takoire III, fondly known as Koiray. Every girl's dream guy."

Cocking his head, Koiray remained skeptical but cheerful. "I'm not sure about the last part. I could think of a few girls who could argue." He paused. "So tell me about you. You've heard all my adventures, it's only fair that I hear what you've been up to."

"Nothing as exciting as you," Hara answered, continuing their stroll. "I've pretty much kept up with my work."

"You're right, that is boring." She glared. "What about the social scene? Break any hearts lately, milady summoner?"

"You're the one who was probably breaking hearts. My love life is non-existent as always, while you probably left a trail of broken hearts," she laughed, her eyes remaining forward the whole while.

"I'd hardly call it a trail," he joked. "I just don't think I'm the heart breaker type."

"With that handsome face, I find that hard to believe." Hara continued to look ahead, but Koiray felt Hara's arm slip around his own.

Quickly glancing at her, Koiray bit his bottom lip and turned to look at her. "You're right. I've been lying to you this entire time; in the past few months, I've had more women fall madly in love with me than I can count."

"That sounds more like it," she teased.

Hara met his gaze, and Koiray laughed easily, releasing the tension that had slowly built between them. "However, to what do I owe the pleasure of having your company?" Koiray asked in his Bevelle accent. "You probably had better things to do than spend the day with me."

The summoner offered him a smirk. "What? Sick of my company already? You could have just said something earlier. Oh, you did give me a hint. You disappeared into thin air on my doorstep just as you were about to take me to dinner."

Koiray frowned at her. "That's ridiculous."

"I don't know, Koiray," Hara answered softly, "like I said, you're pretty hard to read most of the time."

"Funny… I was just about to say the same thing about you."

---------

"You're out of shape."

"Give me a break, I was unconscious half the time I was gone. There weren't exactly a lot of chances to train."

"You're still out of shape."

Koiray swung his right sword low while he brought his other down with the best amount of his strength. Takoire frowned at his feeble attempt and merely stepped on the low sword while parrying the other. Using Koiray's own momentum against him, Takoire angled his sword so that Koiray's own sword stopped only a hairline from the Deputy Crimson Knight's neck.

Takoire raised an eyebrow at his son before withdrawing his sword and sheathing it. "Told you so."

With a small sigh, the Deputy Crimson Knight sheathed his own two swords and plopped into the sand. "Fine, I'm out of shape. I've been back barely four days."

The sun was beginning to hide behind the ocean, and several marks had passed since Koiray's meeting with Sir Baed. Hara and Koiray had parted ways a mark earlier with Hara having to finish reports due the next day. The Deputy Crimson Knight had run into his father on the way home and had somehow been persuaded into a sparring match on the beach. Too bad he hadn't realized how out of shape he was compared to his father.

The summoner's guardian gracefully took a seat next to him, and a flash of silver caught his eye. Without a word, Takoire lifted the dagger from his son's waist before he could protest and examined it with care. "This is beautiful." Unsheathing the blade, Takoire admired the steel with a skillful eye. "This had to have been made by a master craftsman," he said, noting the engraving.

Koiray beamed. "It was a present from Kokon. He said it took a year to finish."

"…Kokon sounds like an interesting person. I haven't actually met himself yet." Takoire's voice was traced with a hint of hesitation.

"He was. He's a good man. I think you'd like him, Dad." Taking the dagger back in his hands, Koiray fastened it on the side of his belt. Looking back up, he suddenly paused. "Uh, Dad, why didn't you tell me that you talked to Sir Baed?"

"…because I didn't think of it." Takoire smiled. "I assume Hara was the one who mentioned it to you."

"How did she know?"

"I ran into her as I was leaving the building. At the time, I hadn't seen her since the night you disappeared so I told her what we thought was going on." Shifting his clothes, Takoire continued to smile softly. "You really had her in a panic when you left."

"I don't know whether that's a good thing or a bad thing," Koiray admitted.

Pulling a canteen from the ground, Takoire took a sip before handing it off to his son. "Depends on what you're looking for." Turning grim, he turned thoughtful. "Koiray, there's something I need to ask you."

"What?"

"When did you meet Sareth?"

"What do you mean? As in a timeframe?" Koiray asked.

"Yeah."

The Deputy Crimson Knight paused. "I can't say anything for sure. I didn't exactly look for a calendar while I was there, but I do remember that just before I left, Zanarkand took Kilika."

"I see…"

"Where were you when I was in Bevelle?" Koiray continued.

Letting out a deep sigh, Takoire looked towards the setting sun ran a hand through his hair. "I was in Luca, trying to survive."

"…how long had it been since you… escaped?"

"Nine, maybe ten months."

"Dad, if I had known where you were I could have done something-"

"-no." Takoire shook his head. "You can't change history. We don't know what the consequences could be and the future's too unpredictable. That's why they call it the future. I'm sure the Cheribum mentioned it to you."

The Deputy Crimson Knight nodded. "Once or twice."

"Koiray," he started again hesitantly, "I want you to understand something. The last picture I have of Sareth is a twisted, dark, and lost man, but the picture you painted of my brother reminded me of something my cousin Arkon said to your mom. He told her that Sareth didn't realize what he was doing."

"To be honest, Dad, when I met Sareth, he didn't seem at all like how you and mom described him. Especially when he took me out to the city."

Taking his canteen back, Takoire sighed. "I never really knew him. I was always with Arkon and then I left Bevelle for training. I never took the time to get to know him like I should have; he was my brother. I wish I had done things differently," he let out a dry laugh, "but we both had a part to play, and we played it… just like you did."

The bridge of Koiray's nose crinkled. "What do you mean?"

"You saved Sareth's life, didn't you? If you hadn't done that, then when I reunited with your mom, I would have moved on, and you would never have been born." Takoire smiled. "Funny how the world works, isn't it?"

"Sounds more like destiny, if you ask me."

Takoire's mouth turned into a smirk, and he turned to look at his son. "Destiny is nothing more than living with the consequences of our actions."

"That's pretty deep, Dad, even for you."

"It's what the Cheribum told your mom and I after she took his test. It makes sense."

"How do you figure that?"

"One thing effects the other. It's what makes up the universe." Koiray kept a skeptical look. "I'll tell you something your Grandpa Tidus told me. If I hadn't chosen to run away from Bevelle, then I wouldn't have met your mom. Or if I had stayed in Bevelle, Sareth would have probably never killed our family, Bevelle would have never gone to war with Zanarkand, Sin would never have been created, and Spira would be a very difference place."

"One thing effects the other…"

---------

**Author's Notes:**I've been on the go for the past few weeks so I haven't been able to update as often as I want. For those of you who ask, this is not the end of Koiray's story, he still has a tale to tell, and the epilogue to explain. I'll attempt to update again before Thanksgiving, but until then, please leave me a review and tell me what you think!


	39. Chapter ThirtyEight

**A Generation of Legacies**

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X, X-2, or any of Square-Enix's characters.

**Last Time:**

"Sounds more like destiny, if you ask me."

Takoire's mouth turned into a smirk, and he turned to look at his son. "Destiny is nothing more than living with the consequences of our actions."

"That's pretty deep, Dad, even for you."

"It's what the Cheribum told your mom and I after she took his test. It makes sense."

"How do you figure that?"

"One thing effects the other. It's what makes up the universe." Koiray kept a skeptical look. "I'll tell you something your Grandpa Tidus told me. If I hadn't chosen to run away from Bevelle, then I wouldn't have met your mom. Or if I had stayed in Bevelle, Sareth would have probably never killed our family, Bevelle would have never gone to war with Zanarkand, Sin would never have been created, and Spira would be a very difference place."

"One thing effects the other…"

-------------------

"Koiray, I know we've grown up sparring against each other, but I think you may be pushing it this time."

"I'm asking you to trust me. I need to know something."

"…you could probably kick my ass on a one-on-one match, but me, Teyh, Maru, and Hara simultaneously attacking you is pushing it," Ro insisted.

The summoner-guardian currently stationed in Besaid, Rodaan, or "Ro", stood dressed in his formal uniform on a beach of Besaid with the Deputy Crimson Knight Koiray, Sector Commanders Teyh and Maru, Summoner-City Guardian Liaison Hara, and her personal guardian Jassen.

Koiray stood alone, unarmed, opposite some distance away from all the rest with Jassen leaning indifferently against a far off cliff. Two weeks had passed since Koiray's return, and life was beginning to return to normal. He was finally beginning to settle in as Deputy Crimson Knight, although the Cheribum knew he still wasn't caught up with his deskwork. However, over the course of the past weeks, a question had been nagging Koiray in the back of his mind. How much had Seiryu's seal strengthened his control?

So now he stood on a beach practically begging his friends to attack him.

"For Cheribum's sake just pitch a firaga at me!"

"Takoire," Hara attempted to reason, "I don't think this is a very good-"

The sound of Jassen's voice mumbling indistinctly caused Koiray to turn just in time to see Jassen's rapier lit with flames flying towards him. A small smirk formed on his face before he forced himself to close his eyes and concentrate on pulling himself out of sync. He found his power immediately and used his will to pull him away.

Upon opening his eyes, Koiray's smirk transformed into a laugh as he stared at Jassen's rapier seemingly frozen in midair. He stared at it keenly before noting a drop of clear liquid falling from it. Koiray scowled. "So that's how he does it. Son of a bitch has oil in his sheath."

Walking away, the Deputy Crimson Knight examined the expressions on his friends' faces. Teyh, Maru, and Ro were already on the move, attempting to run and stop Jassen somehow. The expression on Jassen's face was neutral, but Koiray caught the glint of satisfaction in his eyes. He approached Hara last and observed her launching a waterga spell in his direction.

"I thought you said that this was a bad idea," Koiray remarked, but Hara remained silent, still in sync with her time.

Unable to hide hid smile, Koiray continued beaming before moving to the back of where everyone stood and closed his eyes, re-syncing himself with time.

The water crashed down on Jassen's rapier as Koiray opened his eyes and a moment of dizziness over took him.

"Jassen, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Hara yelled.

"None of you would attack him, and I'm getting sick of waiting for you," Jassen returned.

"What gave you the right to-"

"-just because I did what you didn't want to-"

"You gave no warning! You just lit-"

"Hara-" Teyh tried to interrupt.

"Hey, he was the one who asked to be attacked. No one else had the guts to do it. Oh, everyone's afraid of Koiray. Koiray, always Koiray."

The summoner looked at her guardian glaringly. "You just can't grow up, can you, Jassen? Is it possible for you to even see Koiray as something other than your rival?"

"Hara," Maru tried.

"This has nothing to do with rivalry. He wanted you to attack him, none of you wanted to, so I did it. It's as simple as that."

"Do you think I'm stupid, Jassen? This has to stop. You need to grow up."

"Hara," Ro finally attempted.

"What?" she snapped.

He pointed to where Koiray stood only seconds ago. "I don't think you need to worry."

The summoner followed his gaze, only to see Jassen's rapier lying in wet sand. "Wha- Where'd he go?"

"He," Ro answered with a smirk, "is over there."

Hara immediately turned to see Koiray smirking from behind everyone with his hands tucked in his pockets. "Wha- When did you move? You were just there… a second ago."

The Deputy Crimson Knight shrugged. "I guess Seiryu's seal really helped my control. I felt dizzy for a few seconds, and that was it."

"Wait," Teyh began to argue, "you just… pulled yourself out of time?"

"Pretty much, it's a little complicated, though."

Hara raised an eyebrow. "Try me, Takoire."

He smiled. "Okay, but don't tell anyone else. I can't go around bragging that I can go back and forth in time."

"You got it," Teyh answered.

However, Koiray's eyes had locked with Jassen's, and the summoner's guardian sent a cool gaze back. "You don't need to worry about me, _sir_, it's not my business to interfere."

"Fair enough," he answered calmly. He smiled, thinking back on Kokon. "You guys have seen the ocean from the beach in Luca, right?" Everyone nodded in agreement. "And everybody's seen the same view from the cliffs, right? The way Kokon explained it to me, the ocean is time, and people view it from the beach. They see each new wave as it comes. My ability kind of lets me see it from the cliffs."

"I don't get it," Teyh answered blankly.

Koiray laughed. "Think about it, you'll get it eventually. Kokon has a weird way of making sense." He glanced down at his wrist. "Come on, our lunch break's almost over. We should start heading back."

The group began to move off, and Maru gained a grin. "Hey, Koiray, are you going to stop in Bevelle next week?"

"Bevelle? Why?"

"Don't you know?" Ro added. "The Tournament of Guardians is starting next week. They've moved all the matches to Bevelle, including the preliminaries."

"Moved the matches to Bevelle? When the hell did they decide that?" Koiray asked.

Maru smirked. "Guess nobody told you. They finished building the Bevelle Stadium Complex last month. They're going to formally open it with the tournament next week."

"You guys have got to be kidding me."

Teyh laughed and shook his head. "Nope. I was there a few a weeks ago; it puts Luca's stadium to shame. It's got the main stadium and four smaller arenas around it. The smaller ones are probably where they'll hold the prelims."

"Sounds like a blast," Koiray laughed lightly, "but I'm buried in work as it is. I don't think I'll make it out there. Speaking of work… Sir Baed's probably sent me a new set of proposals while we were gone."

Walking alongside him, Hara smiled. "Are we still having dinner tonight? Or are you already committed to your sphere station?"

"I think I can manage it." Offering her the crook of his arm, Hara took it. The prickly feeling on the back of his neck told him everyone was watching, but he calmly ignored it. "So do you think you'll be ready by six marks past sundown?"

"I should be."

"Good. I'll pick you up at the temple."

-------------------

"Takoire. Takoire." Someone shook him. "Takoire, wake up. I refuse to let you sleep here all night."

Koiray stirred, his neck and back sore from falling asleep on his desk. He felt someone's hand on his back, and he lifted his head and found Hara standing next to his desk.

"Hara, what are you-" He sat up too quickly. "-what are you doing here?"

She rolled her eyes. "I guessed something had held you up."

"Held me up?" Koiray suddenly looked for a time maker and fell back in his chair. "Hara, I am so sorry." All of his senses had suddenly awakened, and he began to notice Hara's chance of appearance. Her normal summoner garb was gone, and instead, she wore plain flip flops, khaki pants, and a top that tied behind her neck. It was a blend of reds and highlighted her hair which she had pulled back. "Cheribum, you got all dressed up."

Her sarcastic looks continued. "I'd hardly call this dressed up. I just got tired of wearing the same thing everyday."

Looking down at his own guardian uniform, Koiray frowned. "I don't mind wearing my uniform everyday."

"That's because you look handsome and dashing in your uniform. When people see me in my summoner's dress, they're ready to grovel at my feet if I ask them to."

"As they should," Koiray answered slyly. Taking a second look at his time marker, he frowned. "I guess those reservations I made are pretty useless by now. You haven't eaten yet, have you?" Hara shook her head earnestly. "Can I cook for you?"

"What?"

Standing up from his desk and turning off his sphere station, Koiray shrugged. "We can head back to my place, and I'll cook us dinner. It's not exactly Spira's best, but it's the best I can do at the moment."

"You can cook?"

"…yeah…"

"I've known you forever but for some reason I didn't know you could cook?"

Motioning for Hara to move out from his office, he followed her out, placing his hand on the sphere and locking it. "My dad taught me around the time I started planning to move out. He said he was afraid I was going to starve living on my own."

Stepping onto the level lift, Hara laughed. "So your dad taught you how to play blitzball, how to fight with every weapon known to man, and how to cook. I love your dad. He's hilarious."

"Yeah, he's definitely one of a kind."

The level lift landed on the first floor of the empty guardian building, and Koiray guided them out into the lobby and through the main entrance. The night air hit them in a rush, and Koiray became very much awake.

"So how was your day?" Koiray asked.

Wrapping her arms around herself, Hara shrugged. "Since our little adventure at lunch?"

Koiray smirked. "You didn't put Jassen in a time out, did you?"

"I don't know what Jassen was thinking today-"

"Hara," the Deputy Crimson Knight laughed, "everyone knew what Jassen was thinking. I'm not going to lie and say that if I hadn't been in his position I wouldn't have taken the shot. Don't hold it against him."

Rubbing her arms, she shook her head. "I'll never understand you two."

"Men need to have some mysteries. Are you cold?" He didn't wait for an answer but began to undo his service coat. As he freed himself from it, he hung it on her shoulders.

"Thanks, but aren't you cold?"

He stopped and raised an eyebrow. "Look at me. There are layers underneath layers of this uniform. I think it's impossible for me to be cold while in this outfit."

"Okay, so you won't mind if I drop you off at Mt. Gagazet?"

"…I'll stay with the Ronso or find my way to the new settlement there." Sighing, Koiray continued down towards his apartment. "Now, are you hungry or not?" He offered her his arm, and she took it with her usual light smile.

They walked to his apartment at a leisurely pace, and Koiray found himself at ease. They stopped by market street just as the last vendor was closing, and Koiray was able to persuade the vender to sell him some last minute items. Koiray carried the bags of supplies home until they reached his apartment.

"Here, take one will you?" Handing Hara one of the bags, he placed his hand on the entry sphere before the door slid open.

"Welcome home, Koiray," a voice chimed.

His apartment slowly came to life, lights turning on as they entered, and the sphere screen flickered to life. Koiray placed his bag on his kitchen counter as the sounds of the evening news reached them.

"Takoire, can I ask you something?" Hara questioned, placing her bag next to Koiray.

"Yeah?" Rolling his sleeves and washing his hands, Koiray looked over his shoulder.

"How often do you cook dinner for girls?"

"Uh, you mean besides you and Des?"

"Yeah."

"I generally don't. The last girl who knew where I lived was Ahn, and I haven't exactly had time for dating since then."

With a raised eyebrow and an amused expression, Hara looked around the apartment. Spheres and reports were scattered all over the tables with no organization, the sphere screen was still on with the local news, and a blitzball lay on the floor. "I can see that."

"What do you mean?"

"Your apartment was definitely cleaner the last time I was here, and that was when you first started seeing Ahn."

Rinsing some vegetables, Koiray scowled. "I haven't had a lot of time to clean lately; besides, when I get involved with someone, they should know what they're getting into."

Moving to help unpack the other items, Hara continued to wear a smirk. "You mean the fact that there's more to being a guardian than just wearing a handsome uniform."

"You got it." Straining his vegetables, Koiray turned to Hara and smiled earnestly.

Meeting his gaze, the summoner's expression softened. "I can't help but think how much you've changed."

"What do you mean?" he asked, turning to look at her fully.

Pausing thoughtfully, Hara crafted her answer. "You're calmer, now. I can't explain it; and you have this confidence I've never seen in you before."

The corners of Koiray's mouth curved into a small smile. "Is that a good thing?"

"I think so."

He laughed. "Come on," he said, pulling her by the hand, "you can help me cook dinner."

-------------------

**Author's Notes: **Another chapter. I hope you're starting to get a feel for the other characters in _Legacies_, with Koiray jumping around so much, it's been somewhat difficult to get a feel for everyone with the exception of flashbacks. So tell me what you think and I'll get to updating as fast as I can!


	40. Chapter ThirtyNine

**A Generation of Legacies**

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X, X-2, or any of Square-Enix's characters.

**Last Time:**

Meeting his gaze, the summoner's expression softened. "I can't help but think how much you've changed."

"What do you mean?" he asked, turning to look at her fully.

Pausing thoughtfully, Hara crafted her answer. "You're calmer, now. I can't explain it; and you have this confidence I've never seen in you before."

The corners of Koiray's mouth curved into a small smile. "Is that a good thing?"

"I think so."

He laughed. "Come on," pulling her by the hand to him, he said, "you can help me cook dinner."

-------------------

Rubbing his eyes, Koiray continued to stare into the screen of his sphere station. He was only 43 done with the personnel files according to his station, and he had been sitting at his desk for longer than three marks.

Leaning back in his chair, Koiray laughed as he glanced at the screen. He had stopped at Jassen's profile, and his view consisted of Jassen in his formal summoner's guardian uniform and a listing of all his recent actions. With a small frown, Koiray reached for his sphere station and gave Jassen full marks. He might have had his small disagreements with the man, but he couldn't deny that he was a damn good summoner's guardian. There were no holes in Hara's security no matter the circumstances, even if he didn't happen to be present, and he kept up with all schedule and security details, with or without prior notice. If a summoner was ever forced to choose only one guardian, Jassen would be at the top of their list.

With a small sigh, Koiray rubbed his eyes and squeezed the bridge of his nose. His eyes were beginning to hurt. "Sphere station off."

For a few moments, the Deputy Crimson Knight closed his eyes and attempted to relax in his chair, feeling a sense of serenity fill him… until his CommSphere went off.

He groaned. "Yes?"

"Sir Koiray," a voice answered, "Sir Baed's asking for you in his office."

"I'll be right there," he returned.

With another groan, Koiray moved from his chair and in front of his mirror, straightening his uniform and heading out from his office. Baed's office was located on the other side of the floor, and he made his way calmly, nodding politely to everyone who greeted him.

Takoire III had always imagined the position of Deputy Crimson Knight as a glorious one. They were the right hand of the Crimson Knight. They would always be off making Spira a better place… not so much.

Reaching Baed's office, he pressed his hand on the sphere, and the door slid open. Instead of seeing only Baed, Jassen sat across from his commanding officer.

"Koiray, I'm glad you could make it. I hope you weren't in the middle of anything."

He shook his head. "No, sir."

"Good," Baed motioned to the seat adjacent to Jassen, "why don't you have a seat?" Settling himself, Koiray gave a curt nod to Jassen. "I'm sure you're wondering what you're doing here so I'll be blunt. I'm sure you two are aware that the tournament of guardians is beginning next week in Bevelle, and with the prelims happening simultaneously, we need experienced guardians to regulate the matches."

"Sir, you want us to be referees?" Jassen asked.

"Essentially. You'll be sent tomorrow morning, and you'll be assigned there for two and a half weeks. If you need, accommodations can be provided for you."

Massaging the back of his neck, Koiray sighed. "What about our current assignments? I know that Jassen is his summoner's only guardian, and I'm only halfway done with my personnel evaluations."

"Sphere screen, on." A sphere screen suddenly projected itself in front of Baed, and he tapped on the right hand corner, opening a new file. "Your evals will be taken care of Koiray, and Jassen, I'll see if I can find a temporary guardian for your summoner, but with such short notice, I can't make any promises."

"I understand, sir," Jassen returned.

"If you don't mind me asking, sir," Koiray began, "why are we being assigned to the tournament? Don't the instructors usually handle regulating the matches?"

"Sir Fier is in charge of all guardian training from now on." Koiray and Jassen both gained a surprised look, but Baed merely smirked. "You didn't think Sir Fier's career ended with his resignation as Crimson Knight, did you? He's a special advisor to Sir Xieron now."

Jassen shifted in his seat. "So what does Sir Fier want with us?"

"Both of you are well-known figures throughout Spira; your match a few years ago is still held in high regard. Sir Fier wants the new tournament in Bevelle to go smoothly, and he needs experienced guardians like yourselves to get that done." Pulling two chips from his sphere station, Baed handed them to Koiray and Jassen. "Here are your orders, there shouldn't be any problems. Tomorrow morning, one mark before sunrise, the airship dock. Any other questions?"

"Out of curiosity, sir, how are the recruits looking this year?" Koiray inquired.

Crimson Knight Baed smiled. "The way Sir Fier made it sound, the both of you will have your hands full no matter what matches you'll be assigned to. If there's nothing else, I better let you two pack."

"Yes, sir." Jassen stood from his seat and offered Baed a salute. The Crimson Knight returned the gesture, and Jassen moved out of the office, briefly catching Koiray's eye.

The doors whirred closed as he left, and Baed shook his head. "Aside from your little incident last year, Jassen has an impeccable record; the same goes for you."

"Sir-"

Baed held up a hand. "-I know he's not your favorite person, Koiray, but he's a good guardian."

Koiray sighed. "I'm not arguing whether or not Jassen's a good guardian. I was just going over his evaluations and gave him full marks. I'm just not going to volunteer to be chairman of his fan club."

"To the common person, Jassen is a model summoner's guardian, a runner-up in the Tournament of Guardians 49 EC, charming, and polite." Baed sighed. "Sending you and Jassen to the tournament was a political move. Sir Fier needs this tournament to receive as much publicity as possible." Drumming his fingers, Baed frowned thoughtfully. "What I tell you stays in this room. Do you understand me, Koiray?"

"Yes, sir."

"You can drop the sir when we're not in public. Koiray, many Crimson Knights don't like our new system, and it's not just the new tournament we're talking about."

"What do you mean, s-" he caught himself.

Baed gave him a glare. "There has been talk of implementing a new level of overview for the guardians. You know how the system works on a city level. Guardians report to their Sector Commanders, Sector Commanders report to the Deputy Crimson Knight, and the Deputy Crimson Knight reports to the Crimson Knight. They want that same structure for all of Spira."

"But that kind of level of organization would create several powerful positions in Spira; I don't think many guardians would be too keen on that."

"Right as always. Obviously, I'm on Sir Fier's side, but luckily for you, you haven't had the _privilege _of attending a Crimson Knight council as of yet, so you don't know what's happening behind closed doors other than what I tell you." With a dry laugh, he continued. "These days, hardly anything ever gets done in a reasonable amount of time. New cities are being founded all over Spira, and with them, new Crimson Knights are being promoted with new detachments in each city. Before, the system worked with only seven Crimson Knights. It was easier to come to a consensus, but now, we have to add to the council the Crimson Knights of Tercalm, Arashiven, the city of Mushroom Rock, and pretty soon there will be a Crimson Knight for the new settlement at Mt. Gagazet. It's getting more difficult to get anything done." He sighed. "The way the new system will ideally work, a number of Crimson Knights will report to a Crimson Regent, who will then report to the Crimson Centurion, who reports to the Crimson Lord."

Koiray remained skeptical. "The Crimson Lord?"

Baed nodded. "That was my reaction."

"But once these positions are created, won't there be a power struggle over who becomes what? And who's even qualified to become this Crimson Lord?"

"It will be the Crimson Knight Council's last decision. In any case, Sir Fier needs the tournament to go well so that he can gain support and make the transition easier. You know how the game is played."

The Deputy Crimson Knight frowned. "I like blitzball better."

"So do I. You're a political figure whether you like it or not, Koiray. I hate to say it, but that's what happens when your parents are major political figures themselves."

Standing up from his seat, Koiray rendered a salute to Baed. "I think I'll start packing. I'll try and take as much work with me as I can."

The Crimson Knight shook his head and laughed. "Don't worry about it, I'll take care of it."

"Sir?"

"Don't worry, Koiray, there's more to being Deputy Crimson Knight than just a desk job."

"Cheribum," Koiray dropped his salute, "to think I was starting to get bored."

"You'll have fun at the tournament, I guarantee it."

---------

_This, this, this, maybe this, this, don't need this…_

Folding each set of his uniform, Koiray continued to pack for Bevelle. Glancing at his time marker, he sighed and squeezed the bridge of his nose. He would be leaving a few marks from now, and he still hadn't finished packing. The process had taken longer than expected due to an unscheduled stop at his parents' house for dinner. Since his return home, he was always at the guardian building until all hours of the night. It had been nice to spend some time with his family before he took off for Bevelle for two weeks, and he had managed to secure his parents' apartment in Bevelle during his stop. Thank the Cheribum. He'd never get any sleep in those officer quarters.

Though as much as he had enjoyed it, Koiray had stayed too long, and he was packing four marks before sunrise. Some music played from his living room, and the sound drifted to his bedroom as he continued to pack. It was the only thing keeping him awake. Folding his formal service dress uniform, the Deputy Crimson Knight yawned.

A high chirp suddenly sounded and spurred Koiray awake.

"What the?"

Moving to his front door, Koiray pressed the sphere adjacent to the frame and watched it slide open, revealing Hara. "Morning, Takoire," she greeted.

Entering his apartment, Koiray gaped at her. "Hara, it's four marks until sunrise. What are you doing here?"

"I just finished packing, and I guessed that you were still awake." Standing before him, she was dressed in simple, casual clothing, her hair tied back in a single braid. She was more awake than Koiray, although at the moment that wasn't saying much.

"You're crazy for coming here this early." Walking back to his bedroom, Hara followed him wordlessly. "I assume Baed wasn't able to find a temporary guardian for you."

"No, but I'm not too disappointed. Everyone in Spira's trying to get tickets for the tournament, and I have a front seat, all expenses paid." Watching Koiray begin to pack, Hara began to help fold the uniforms. "You look tired."

He smirked. "What gave me away?"

"Just a guess."

"So why are you here, really? No sane person should be awake right now."

She smiled softly. "I wanted to see you, that's all."

Koiray stopped. "Me? You had an urge to see me in the middle of the night?"

"I know, I sound like some creepy stalker…"

"Is there something on your mind? Anything you want to talk about?"

She shook her head. "No, not really."

Packing his second bag, Koiray remained skeptical. "Oh, okay, that makes sense." Hara smirked. "So, are you going to tell me now or do I need to start guessing?"

"I just… I just hadn't seen you… in a few days, that's all." She continued to fold the uniforms but hadn't looked up at him.

The corners of his mouth curved into a smile. "You missed me, huh?"

She looked up at him, biting her bottom lip. "I'm paranoid, okay? I hadn't seen you in a few days, and I thought…"

Setting down his clothes, Deputy Crimson Knight Koiray looked Hara in the eye. "You thought I disappeared."

"I know, it's stupid," she answered, trying to look away. "I know you told me that you can control your abilities now, I just… when I don't talk to you or see you, I can't help but start thinking that something's happened to you."

Placing a hand on her shoulder, Koiray lifted her chin up. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

She struggled to keep her face neutral. "You don't know what it was like, when you were gone. I thought I was going to go crazy. I never realized how much… how much you mean to me."

Koiray couldn't help but smile softly and feel his worries dissipate slowly. He could hear her trying to keep her voice calm, neutral, and in control, and with it, his relief grew. Had he always looked this way to Hara? "If it's any consolation, I couldn't stop thinking about you while I was gone, either." Moving to hold her, Koiray held her in his arms chastely. "But thank you, thank you for missing me."

Holding him tightly, Hara nodded. "You're welcome."

-------------------

**Author's Notes: **Happy holidays, everybody, I hope everybody's having a good time. With school out, I was finally able to update, and I hope you're happy with the results. Things between Koiray and Hara are moving along, but unfortunately for Koiray, we can tell Hara's not the easiest person in the world to read. I would appreciate everyone's thoughts on Hara since most of the story has been indirectly leading up to her, so, until next time!


	41. Chapter Forty

**A Generation of Legacies**

**Chapter Forty**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X, X-2, or any of Square-Enix's characters.

**Last Time:**

"I know, it's stupid," she answered, trying to look away. "I know you told me that you can control your abilities now, I just… when I don't talk to you or see you, I can't help but start thinking that something's happened to you."

Placing a hand on her shoulder, Koiray lifted her chin up. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

She struggled to keep her face neutral. "You don't know what it was like, when you were gone. I thought I was going to go crazy. I never realized how much… how much you mean to me."

Koiray couldn't help but smile softly and feel his worries dissipate slowly. He could hear her trying to keep her voice calm, neutral, and in control, and with it, his relief grew. Had he always looked this way to Hara? "If it's any consolation, I couldn't stop thinking about you while I was gone, either." Moving to hold her, Koiray held her in his arms chastely. "But thank you, thank you for missing me."

Holding him tightly, Hara nodded. "You're welcome."

* * *

"Winner, City Guardian Trainee Attens!"

Reaching for the sphere fastened to his side, Koiray held it in his hand, and the glow faded away, effectively turning off his voice projector. Deputy Crimson Knight Koiray stood in the west stadium of the Bevelle Stadium Complex along with two City Guardian Trainees. The stadium seats were packed full, and Trainee Attens stood with his arms stretched upwards, basking in the thunderous cheers.

Brushing his hair back, Koiray let out a sigh of relief, glad that the match was over. It was exciting to be sure, but Koiray had been forced to stop the fight from getting out of hand on more than one occasion. When Baed had told him that the trainees were looking good, Koiray had never imagined these kinds of matches, particularly in the preliminaries.

"Trainees, face me!" Koiray ordered. The two trainees abruptly came to attention and faced the Deputy Crimson Knight. "You're dismissed!"

"Yes, sir!" They quickly rendered a salute, and Koiray returned the gesture before turning away and walking out of the still rumbling stadium.

He had arrived in Bevelle three days earlier and had already settled nicely into his parents' apartment. The first match he had overseen had taken place the day prior, and it had attracted a full stadium yet again. It seemed to Koiray that all of Spira was living for the next three weeks of tournaments.

The new stadium in Bevelle was an impressive sight and put all other stadiums in Spira to shame. There was one main arena with almost triple the capacity of Luca's arena, and four minor arenas branching out into the north, south, east, and west.

As he walked out of the West Arena, Koiray entered the officers' locker room and began to pull his uniform off. He was alone in the room; all the other matches of the day had already ended well before Koiray's. Throwing off his uniform, the Deputy Crimson Knight threw it into the laundry bag; someone would clean it and give it back to him later. Grabbing a towel, he hung it outside of a stall and turned on the water. The sound of the rushing water echoed against the walls, breaking the silence.

His next match wouldn't be for another two days, which meant he could finally have some free time. Although what he would do with that free time, he didn't know. Teyh, Maru, Desa, and Ro wouldn't be able to come out to Bevelle until next week; Hara was being kept surprisingly busy at the Bevelle temple helping the summoner-guardian liaison orientation; and Jassen was off overseeing his own matches, not that he ever talked to Jassen anyway. Hara, however, would get off work later tonight, and Koiray planned on meeting her. Too bad he wasn't entirely sure what they were going to do.

Koiray's standing with Hara was better than before he left. He was perfectly comfortable when he was with her as opposed to the stuttering, uncomfortable, sorry excuse for a guardian he was before. However, their awkward relationship remained the same. How could he find a way to talk to her?

Shutting the water off, Koiray stepped out of the stall and rubbed his hair down with the towel. Drying himself off, Koiray returned to his locker and pulled out a fresh set of his formals. Slipping into his pants and shirt, Koiray buttoned the latter and tucked it into his pants before setting his sword belt. Throwing on his service coat, he straightened his medals and brushed back his hair, ready to go back out into the streets.

"Good match today, don't you think?" a voice asked.

Straightening out his collar and closing the locker, Koiray peered past to see his Uncle Garren leaning against a far wall. He stood dressed in his typical outfit of a pure purple uniform with a gold cord hanging from his right shoulder, deeming him a former Crimson Knight. His blonde-ish hair was kept short and neat. Koiray could see small streaks of gray starting to sneak its way into his uncle's hair, but it seemed to add to his overall distinctiveness, and although it had been years since he had been a guardian, he still maintained a military aura with a dash of playfulness.

"Hi, Uncle Garren." Koiray greeted him with a hug, and Garren patted him on the back. "How are you?"

"Pretty good," he answered. "I just got back form Zanarkand with the trainees a few days ago. What about you? All settled in or is your mom still worried you'll vanish into thin air at any moment?"

He shrugged. "A little bit of both. I usually stop by for dinner just to show her I'm still around and haven't poofed off somewhere."

Garren motioned towards the door. "Up to getting lunch?"

"Sure." The two stepped outside and began to walk along the streets of Bevelle, saluting and greeting other guardians as they went. "So how's Aunt Jess?"

"She's pretty good, but the Faction has her cataloging thousands of new tech prints. She's trying to get her staff increased to help out."

"I wish I could do that."

A corner of Garren's mouth curved into a smirk. "Baed keeping you down with evals, proposals, and action requests?"

"Pretty much. I feel like all I've seen since I've gotten back is my desk. This is the first time I've been out since I got promoted."

"There's more to being Deputy Crimson Knight than evals, Koiray, I promise you. I didn't create the position just so I could have a lackey do all my desk work. I'm sure Baed's jealous of you right now."

Koiray remained skeptical. "Why would Baed be jealous of me?"

"Crimson Knights can't just pick up and go whenever they feel like it. Deputy Crimson Knights, on the other hand, have all the perks of being a high-ranking officer but still have the same freedoms as a lower-ranking guardian."

"I'll take your word for it, Uncle Garren."

The two continued to walk towards the western part of the city and into the more densely populated part of the city, deciding to eat lunch at a small bistro not far from the temple.

They met other guardians along the way and greeted them as appropriate. Though his Uncle Garren hadn't been an active duty guardian in more than a decade, he was still an influential figure in guardian politics and was given the respect of a Crimson Knight, sometimes even more so.

"Uncle Garren," Koiray began, "can I ask you a question?"

"Go for it."

"Uh, where do people usually go in Bevelle? I'd ask Ro, but he's still back in Besaid."

The Al Bhed smiled. "You mean in a recreational sense? Other than the Tournament of Guardians?"

Massaging the back of his neck, Koiray remained hesitant. "Uh, I was thinking of a more romantic venue."

Garren gained a smirk. "That depends on what kind of setting you're looking for."

"Uh… something private but not uncomfortable, do you know what I mean?" The Deputy Crimson Knight deliberately looked away form his uncle, feeling incredibly uncomfortable.

"Something private but not uncomfortable, huh?" Garren began to laugh out loud, worsening Koiray's embarrassment. "You sound like I did when I started dating your Aunt Jess."

"My last relationship ended a little badly so I think I want to take a different approach than your standard dinner date. I'd ask my dad, but he and mom had a pretty unconventional relationship."

Garren maintained his cheerful outlook. "Saying your parents had an unconventional relationship is putting it mildly. I don't think they even went on a real date until they were engaged." He paused thoughtfully. "What about an unstandard dinner?"

"What do you mean?"

"You don't have to take her to a standard dinner date, but how about an unconventional dinner date? Why don't you do something different, like a picnic?"

"Uncle Garren, isn't a picnic usually a lunch thing? I was hoping to do something tonight."

"Have you ever been on the top of the Cheribum's temple?"

Koiray cocked his head. "No."

The former Crimson Knight shrugged. "Well, I guess we have our answer."

* * *

"Takoire, where are you taking me?"

"We're almost there. Watch your step; we're going up a flight of stairs."

Leading her by the hands, Koiray failed to hide the smile on his face as climbed the spiral staircase. There were few lights illuminating the way up since the stairs were almost never used, so Koiray led them up slowly. Hara remained blindfolded from the time he had picker her up at the temple quarters until now.

Hara had abandoned her usual summoner dress for a more casual appearance. At the sight, Koiray had suddenly wished he had worn something other than his formal uniform for once. Hara, however, had simply laughed at him and said that she would look better on his arm with the uniform. Her expression when he offered her the blindfold was a skeptical one, but Koiray had won out and now he was enjoying every minute of the night.

"Takoire, I can't see anything," Hara complained lightly. "I feel like I'm about to run into something."

"I won't let anything happen to you, I promise. Just a few more steps." Helping her up the last pair of steps, Koiray quickly pressed his hand to the door control and watched it open, leading Hara through it. He stopped her just past the door's frame. "Surprise," he whispered in her ear, taking off the blindfold. His smile grew as he heard her gasp.

Her gaze fell on a garden of sorts with a winding dirt path, and candles lighting the way. A few birds slept soundly in the trees with the stars shining down and shooting across the sky. The view was enhanced by the sight of Bevelle blanketed under the darkness of night. Not far into the path, a blanket had been laid out complete with a picnic basket, wine, and two glasses.

A smile of disbelief had placed itself on Hara's face, and a sense of wonder filled her eyes. "What is all this?"

"It's the roof of the temple. As much as I'd like to take credit for the garden, it was here when I got here. I put in the candles and the picnic basket."

"When did you have time to do this?" Hara asked, turning to him.

Koiray smiled and shrugged. "This afternoon after the matches were over. No one else was up here, and I didn't think Kokon would mind. Come on, why don't you sit down?" He motioned towards the blanket, and Hara graciously placed herself on the ground. "So, does this let me off the hook?" Koiray asked, uncorking the wine bottle.

"Off the hook?"

"Yeah, last time I tried to take you out to dinner I disappeared on your doorstep."

Hara let out a small smile. "I think this just might make up for it, Takoire."

Filling her glass and then his own, he corked the bottle. "Oh, and just so you know, I cooked the food myself."

"Kudos, then," Hara answered, raising her glass and taking a sip.

"I'm glad you approve," Koiray thanked.

Setting her glass in her hands, Hara continued to look around in wonderment. "No one's ever done anything like this for me before."

Koiray smiled. "You deserve it."

"Why do you say that?"

"You think you don't?"

"I think I'm a little less than deserving actually," Hara admitted.

Koiray frowned. "You smart, beautiful, caring, witty, and hard working. I think you deserve to be pampered every now and then."

"You probably do this for all the girls you take out to dinner."

Looking into Hara's eyes earnestly, Koiray attempted a light smile. "I've never done this for anyone before, not even Ahn, and you deserve the very best I can do."

Hara sighed. "When was the last time you talk to her?"

"Ahn?" He grimaced. "Not since she moved last year. I keep meaning to drop by and say hello when I'm in Luca, but I always think it's going to be really awkward."

"I still feel like I'm the reason you two broke up."

The Deputy Crimson Knight shook his head. "I've told you, it wasn't your fault. I handled the whole thing badly. Ahn was right to break up with me. I wasn't giving her the attention she deserved."

"But if you hadn't-"

"Ahn knew nothing happened. She's not the kind of person to listen to rumors." Tentatively, the Deputy Crimson Knight placed a hand on the summoner's. "Hara, it's been more than two years. I've moved on, and I'm sure Ahn has to. She taught me some important things about myself, but now that I look back on it, we weren't right for each other."

Stopping suddenly, Hara let out a deep breath. "Takoire, what is it that we're doing here? I… I need you to tell me."

Koiray's mouth immediately dried, and he struggled to keep his breathing steady. He suddenly became warm and attempted to undo the top button of his uniform. "Hara, I… I don't know how to say it." Standing up, the Deputy Crimson Knight moved to stand up and lean against a far tree. "You know the way I feel about you. You had to have known."

"I always… I always knew, I just… I never really realized it until lately, especially when you disappeared." Trying to swallow the lump in her throat, Hara shifted uncomfortably. "I thought it ended when you started seeing Ahn."

"I never stopped loving you," Koiray whispered. Looking towards the ground, Takoire III kept his breathing steady. "Hara, we've been friends a long time, and I need your honesty… If the only thing you could ever see me as is a friend, please just tell me…"

Hara paused to take a breath. "When Jassen and I were together, at the beginning it was too good to be true. He was the perfect gentleman; he was handsome and charming, and he treated me like royalty, but that was all our relationship was." Koiray lifted his head and looked to the summoner with a neutral expression. "I don't think Jassen ever really saw me as a person. I know he loved me, but it just wasn't the love I needed… then, when I'm with you, it feels completely different. I feel like you can see me, and I know that you'll always be there for me no matter what. Koiray," she said, oddly using his nickname, "you are every girl's dream guy. I just can't believe that it's me you want."

Koiray frowned. "I'm not some dream guy. Trust me. Just look, I can barely tell a girl the way I feel about her."

"I don't think I'm much better at it," Hara joked weakly. "Koiray, if you're asking me if I have feelings for you… then yes, I do…"

His expression remained calm. "…but?"

She sighed. "If something happens… to us, I don't want our friendship to end. We've been friends for as long as I can remember, and… The way things ended with Jassen, even two years later, I don't want that to happen to us."

Takoire III walked towards the blanket and seated himself across from the summoner. "Then, we'll just take things slow, and if either of us starts feeling uncomfortable…"

Hara nodded. "…Okay then, this is us."

Tentatively, Koiray reached to cup Hara's face. She didn't pull back, and Takoire III moved to place a single kiss on the summoner's forehead. He heard her let out a small sigh and observed her eyes closed as he pulled away slightly. His hand remained on her face, and his smile grew wider. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

Hara smiled. "You have no idea how much I've wanted this."

With his usual cheery outlook reappearing, Koiray nodded towards the forgotten picnic basket. "So, are you ready to eat, yet?"

She laughed.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I am so sorry it's been so long since I've last updated. First I went to the Philippines for awhile and then I had some internet issues when I came home. It took me awhile to fix it (Vista compatibility issues) but now that I have, I figure I desperately need to update. If you even remember what happened last, please, leave me a review! I'll update again as soon as possible!


	42. Chapter FortyOne

**A Generation of Legacies**

**Chapter Forty-One**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X, X-2, or any of Square-Enix's characters

**Last Time: **

"I don't think I'm much better at it," Hara joked weakly. "Koiray, if you're asking me if I have feelings for you… then yes, I do…"

His expression remained calm. "…but?"

She sighed. "If something happens… to us, I don't want our friendship to end. We've been friends for as long as I can remember, and… The way things ended with Jassen, even two years later, I don't want that to happen to us."

Takoire III walked towards the blanket and seated himself across from the summoner. "Then, we'll just take things slow, and if either of us starts feeling uncomfortable…"

Hara nodded. "…Okay then, this is us."

Tentatively, Koiray reached to cup Hara's face. She didn't pull back, and Takoire III moved to place a single kiss on the summoner's forehead. He heard her let out a small sigh and observed her eyes closed as he pulled away slightly. His hand remained on her face, and his smile grew wider. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

Hara smiled. "You have no idea how much I've wanted this."

With his usual cheery outlook reappearing, Koiray nodded towards the forgotten picnic basket. "So, are you ready to eat, yet?"

She laughed.

* * *

"Guardian Raidan, your report please."

"Yes, sir. All preliminary matches went as expected. Prelim Match 3 began late but caught up with the schedule. All competitors moving on to Quarter Finals have been determined, and all necessary actions have been taken."

"Thank you. Deputy Crimson Knight Koiray, if you would give us your report."

The Council regarding the Tournament of Guardians convened within the largest conference room of Guardian Headquarters in Bevelle. At least seventy guardians sat around a circular table. The room, painted gold, purple, blue, and black, held banners of all guardian types: City Guardians, Summoner-Guardians, Summoners' Guardians, and Crimson Knights. Generally, the conference room was used only for meetings for Crimson Knights and their advisors, but Former Crimson Knight Fier had pulled a few strings to schedule it.

Deputy Crimson Knight Koiray stood up from his seat and began to address the council. "Sir, all preliminary matches occurred on schedule, and all competitors who will advance to the Quarter Finals have been determined. However, in Prelim Matches 8, 12, and 23, I was forced to stop the matches on more than one occasion.

"The trainees a little eager this year, Koiray?" Former Crimson Knight Fier asked.

He nodded with a smile. "Yes, sir."

"So what do you propose, Sir Koiray?"

"Looking back, sir, I know what it's like in the middle of a fight to forget that it's only a tournament match," he answered, looking briefly at Jassen sitting across from him, "but I think it needs to be handled differently. Instead of just stopping the match, I believe that with the consensus of both parties, up to three warnings should be given. If a fourth intervention is needed, then the trainee in question is dismissed while the other wins by default."

Fier appeared to gauge the proposal carefully and presented it to the floor. "It seems like a reasonable precaution, Sir Koiray. Does anyone have any disagreements with this proposal?" The council remained silent. "Very well, if there's no one opposed, we'll put it into action. The competitors will be made aware of these changes before the Quarter Finals. Guardians overseeing matches must keep this in mind at all times. Sir Koiray, if that's all, you may take your seat."

"Thank you, sir."

Looking to the projected image on the back wall, the former Crimson Knight watched the statistics of Matches 1, 19, and 32 appear on the main viewer along with the picture of the trainee participants. "That leaves Sir Jassen. If you would, please give us your report."

"Yes, sir." Standing up, the summoner's guardian straightened his black and gold uniform by pulling at the bottom of his tunic. His silver, curly hair had been trimmed, and his face was clean shaven. There wasn't a single thing astray with his uniform, and he sent out a confident aura. "All appropriate actions have been taken following the outcomes of Matches 1, 19, and 32. The only other significant factor I have to report is the same as Sir Koiray's. I was forced to stop my matches at least twice in every one."

"I see," Fier nodded and closed the file being projected. "If there's nothing else, we can move on to the upcoming Guardian Banquet. Thank you, Sir Jassen."

The image on the back wall changed yet again to display a picture of the hall in the Cheribum's temple being prepared for the formal banquet. Another Crimson Knight, Sir Xieron, Crimson Knight of Bevelle, stood and touched the sphere station placed before him, displaying a list of statistics. "All right, people, let's get started."

The tournament council was finally dismissed, and a mob of guardians struggled to leave the room. Deputy Crimson Knight Koiray stretched out his arms and rubbed his eyes, fighting from yawning. Standing up, Koiray pulled down on his uniform tunic, effectively straightening the cloth, and scanned the room for a silver-haired summoner's guardian.

The session had lasted an additional two hours complemented by the original three, all pertaining to the impending Guardian Banquet. Never before had such an extravagant occasion been organized for guardians. Banquets and formal ceremonies had always been for summoners, what did guardians know about planning their own banquet? Nothing. So they had argued, and argued, and argued. With only a week to go before the particular night, it was time to hammer out all the small details.

He spotted Jassen across the room and made his way to meet him. The summoner's guardian saw him approach and turned to face him with a neutral expression, coming to attention as a typical gesture of respect.

"Jassen, Sir Baed wants us to meet him at the airship dock. He's coming in for the Guardian Banquet."

"Yes, sir. When does Sir Baed's airship arrive?"

Koiray looked to the exit. "Half a mark from now. If we leave for the airship dock now, we should make it just before his airship docks."

Jassen strode towards the exit and stood beside the doorframe, bowing. "After you, sir."

"Thank you."

The Deputy Crimson Knight and the Summoner's Guardian began their awkward walk through the city of Bevelle. Koiray was hardly ever alone with Hara's guardian, and the occasions were short-lived at best. But of all times to be alone with him… As far as Koiray knew, Hara maintained a comfortable friendship with her guardian following their fallout in Djose two years ago, and for a time, Hara and Jassen had attempted to repair their relationship, but in the end, it had never been the same. Too bad there was a catch. Unlike most couples who broke up, they couldn't just walk away at the end of it. As Hara's sole guardian, the two had been forced to repair what friendship they had left.

The minute Hara had introduced Koiray to Jassen, the Deputy Crimson Knight had instantly disliked him. Koiray knew it had been jealousy, and Jassen had been able to see through him from the very start. Their rivalry grew as they entered guardian basic training and reached its peak following the incident at Djose.

When he spoke to other guardians, Koiray had always heard Jassen described as one of the guys. He took charge when needed, he was always up for a drink after the day was over, and he was more than willing to pitch in a helping hand if anyone ever needed it. In other words, Jassen was a good guy. There was only one reason why Jassen and Koiray couldn't get along.

"So, Jassen, your matches went well I assume," Koiray began, attempting to break the silence.

The summoner's guardian kept his gaze forward. "Yes, sir."

"Were yours as…exciting as mine? The trainees this year are a handful."

A tiny smirk appeared at the corner of Jassen's mouth. "They were definitely… heated, sir, and the turn out for the matches have been incredible as well." He let out a dry laugh. "The Semi-Final matches will probably attract an even bigger audience than the one we had."

"That's not fair," he argued, "our match was held in the Luca stadium, and the Bevelle Stadium has twice the capacity. Besides… our matches was one for the spheres."

"I will admit, sir, I haven't seen a match to top ours, yet, but I think the final match this year's going to give us a run for our money." Jassen let out a chuckle. "Do you have any potential trainees, sir?"

"For the final match?"

"Yes, sir."

Cocking his head, Koiray thought for a moment. "There was one trainee in my first match; her name was Nessa."

"A female trainee?"

"Yes, it seemed like she was toying with her opponent the entire time. It was an interesting match to get my feet wet." He looked to Jassen. "What about you, Jassen? Did any trainees catch your attention?"

Jassen nodded. "There was one in my second match. He was a mage from Luca. He fought the entire match half arena away. It'll be hard to knock him out of the running."

Takoire III gained a smirk. "Well, it's good to get a few mages in the ranks. We don't have many as it is. The best most of us can do is a small fira spell, like you."

"Sir? You of all people know what my trademark move is. You know that needs more than a fira."

"How much fire do you need to set oil on fire?"

The summoner's guardian stopped in his tracks and looked to his commanding officer. "How do you know that's how I light my rapier?"

"Last week, when we were on the beach, you threw your rapier at me, and I pulled myself out of sync. I saw a drop of oil fall from your rapier."

Jassen frowned deeply and continued to walk, approaching the massive airship dock. "You got me. I guess now only you and Hara know my secret." Koiray gave a questioning look. "She walked in on me replacing the oil in my sheath. Still though, I can't claim to have the advantage of pulling myself out of time in the middle of a match."

The Deputy Crimson Knight wore a dry look. "I would never do that in a fair fight, and I don't do it out of instinct anymore, so it won't happen by accident." He paused. "We're here."

The two entered the airship dock complex, greeted by a loud and unturned chorus of voices. It was a circular structure allowing for airships to dock on both sides of the circle. It was the largest dock in Spira, with the back ports sanctioned off exclusively for guardian use. Unlike other guardian detachments, the Bevelle detachment had ten airships for its own use. Luca, on the other hand, maintained only seven, while the temple cities had four and so on. With the greatest population of any other city, Bevelle had the greatest guardian airship fleet.

However, the airship complex as a whole had the potential of holding up to two-hundred and fifty airships and was close to meeting its potential. The walkways were crammed with civilians, and Koiray and Jassen fought their way to the guardian terminal on time. Civilians poured out of every airship, all arriving for the Tournament of Guardians.

"Thank the Cheribum," Koiray heard Jassen mutter as the glass doors separating the guardian wing came into view.

As they approached, the civilian crowd grew thinner, and Jassen placed his hand on the entrance sphere, causing the doors to slide open.

A mob of blacks, blues, and purples greeted them with a horde of guardians from all over Spira disembarking from their airships. It seemed as crowded as before, but all Koiray had to do was wait, and…

"Make a hole! Deputy Crimson Knight on deck!" a guardian called out overhead.

A line of guardians immediately came to the position of parade rest and created a walkway for Koiray and Jassen. The latter turned to speak as they walked though the now silent wing. Only a quarter of guardians made the walkway while the remainder silently walked behind the line. "You know, sir, you can prove handy sometimes."

"I'm glad you think I'm good for something, Jassen.

The summoner's guardian looked to the dock number. "What dock does Sir Baed's airship arrive at?"

"Dock Eight."

Koiray looked to follow Jassen's gaze and spotted Baed standing at the top of the ramp, exiting the airship. The two stationed themselves at the bottom, and Koiray quietly whispered to Jassen, "Call it."

Jassen gave a curt nod. "Area, atten-hut! Crimson Knight of Besaid on deck!" His words boomed across the wing and had immediate effect.

The entire area ran into lines and stood frozen at the position of attention. Baed looked at the scene with a cool gaze before walking down the ramp to meet them.

"Good afternoon, sir," Koiray greeted him with a salute.

"Good afternoon, Koiray, Jassen," Baed answered with his own salute. "Shall we get going?" The Crimson Knight moved forward with Jassen and Koiray behind him, the latter on Baed's right. "How was the Guardian Council today?"

The Deputy Crimson Knight frowned. "Long and argumentative, sir."

"Is the Guardian Banquet still scheduled for next week or did they change the date again?"

"It's still set for next week, sir. Sir Xieron's not letting them change anything major at this point."

Baed let out a dry laugh. "Thank the Cheribum for that. I know Sir Fier's ready to pull out his hair. They've already changed the date for the banquet seven times." He sighed. "And how did both of your matches go?"

"They were… a handful, sir," Koiray answered.

Jassen shrugged. "Mine also, sir, and I had to oversee some matches with mages."

"Now you know how I felt during the match between you two."

Takoire III looked to Jassen with a smirk. "We don't know what you mean, sir."

"Not at all, sir," Jassen supplemented. "Sir Koiray and I were just putting on a good show."

"Is that what you call it?" the Crimson Knight asked.

Jassen moved to press his hand to the exit sphere, and the glass doors leading to the civilian wing of the airship complex opened for them. The crowded path forced Jassen and Koiray to abandon ceremony, but the crowd gave enough space for the trio to continue walking together.

"When do the quarter finals start?"

"Tomorrow, sir," Koiray answered. "The quarter finals should be completed by the Guardian Banquet."

"Good." A thought suddenly struck the Crimson Knight, and he turned to his deputy. "Oh, Koiray, I have a message to pass on. It seems the majority of your family is arriving a few days from now with the exception of Teyh."

The stormy-eyed young main gained a confused look. "Why isn't Teyh coming?"

The Crimson Knight grinned. "Someone had to take charge in Besaid while we were here. I found Teyh to be the most qualified sector commander."

"I hope his head doesn't blow up because of this, sir."

"It shouldn't be too bad, Koiray; I'll be back in Besaid the day after the banquet." He sighed. "It's normally unheard of to leave a city without a Crimson Knight or a Deputy Crimson Knight, but the banquet is mandatory for all Crimson Knights and Sir Fier requested you for the tournament." Running a hand through his hair, Baed frowned. "Banquets are best left to summoners."

"Yes, sir."

The main entrance of the airship complex opened, allowing for the guardians to find a fresh breath of air. Koiray sighed. "Have you had lunch yet, sir?"

"Actually, I'm going to meet my fiancée and her parents," Baed answered. "Apparently there are some wedding details I need to go over with them."

"Good luck with that, sir." The Deputy Crimson Knight cocked his head. "Your wedding's coming up soon, isn't it, sir?"

He nodded. "Yes, and I'm taking two and a half weeks off. I expect to find Besaid in one piece when I get back." Baed suddenly stopped and nodded towards the west part of the city. "This is where we part ways. I still have to have a quick chat with Sir Xieron before I meet Nia, and I should probably make myself look presentable before I have lunch with my future in-laws."

"All right, sir, I guess Jassen and I will leave you to it." Koiray and Jassen came to attention, presenting a salute.

"I'll see the both of you tomorrow." Baed saluted back before walking away.

Koiray turned to Jassen and held up his hands. "I guess that leaves just us. Feel like getting some lunch, Jassen?"

The summoner's guardian suddenly grew quiet and shook his head. "No, thank you, sir."

He shrugged. "All right. I'll see you tomorrow morning." Koiray waited for his salute, but it never came. He gained a smirk and began to walk away. He had taken a few steps before he felt a rough hand turn him around.

"Wait." Jassen had a different look in his eyes, a cloud of emotions swirling behind them. The Deputy Crimson Knight caught glints of anger and jealousy focused towards him, but he sensed restraint as well. "If you hurt her, I will kill you."

Koiray looked him in the eye calmly. "I would never hurt Hara intentionally… I love her."

"That's what you say now," Jassen said, releasing the city guardian, "but if you forget…"

The summoner's guardian turned his back and began to walk away, but Koiray called after him. "You're still in love with her, aren't you?"

Jassen turned his head. "I messed up. I know that, but I'm still Hara's guardian, and I will protect her from anyone or anything."

Takoire III nodded and turned away, leaving the two guardians to walk away, one to the north and the other to the south.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So due to my lack of updating for a month, I decided I would attempt to update as quickly as possible. I can't promise I'll be updating every Friday from here on and out, but I'll sure as hell try. Until then please, give me your thoughts in the form of a review!


	43. Chapter FortyTwo

**A Generation of Legacies  
****Chapter Forty-Two**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X, X-2, or any of Square-Enix's characters.

**Last Time:**

He shrugged. "All right. I'll see you tomorrow morning." Koiray waited for his salute, but it never came. He gained a smirk and began to walk away. He had taken a few steps before he felt a rough hand turn him around.

"Wait." Jassen had a different look in his eyes, a cloud of emotions swirling behind them. The Deputy Crimson Knight caught glints of anger and jealousy focused towards him, but he sensed restraint as well. "If you hurt her, I will kill you."

Koiray looked him in the eye calmly. "I would never hurt Hara intentionally… I love her."

"That's what you say now," Jassen said, releasing the city guardian, "but if you forget…"

The Summoner's Guardian turned his back and began to walk away, but Koiray called after him. "You're still in love with her, aren't you?"

Jassen turned his head. "I messed up. I know that, but I'm still Hara's guardian, and I will protect her from anyone or anything."

Takoire III nodded and turned away, leaving the two guardians to walk away, one to the north and the other to the south.

* * *

"Hey, Koiray, throw the blitzball over."

With his right hand, the Deputy Crimson Knight threw the blitzball over to his friend Maru and kept his left hand laced with Hara's. "Heads up."

The Sector Commander caught it easily and began to spin it on his finger. He threw it behind his back as they continued to walk through they city of Bevelle. He was dressed in the clothes of a City Guardian, but with the silver cord of a Sector Commander. His bright, red hair had been brushed back to fit a more conservative style, but its natural curliness was beginning to show. Next to him walked a Summoner-Guardian dressed in the typical blue outfit of a City Guardian with red and white epaulets sewn onto his shoulders. His Al Bhed complexion consisted of untamed, sandy brown hair that added to a more edgy appearance.

"You guys eat already?" Koiray addressed them.

Ro nodded. "Yeah, we had lunch on the airship. Hey, Maru, throw it here." The Sector Commander tossed it over, and the Summoner-Guardian caught it and dropped it, keeping it in the air by kicking it as he walked. "Up for a quick game of blitz?"

"Cheribum, there you guys go again. If you're not trying to save Spira, then you're off playing blitzball," the fifth member of the party complained. She was older than all save the Deputy Crimson Knight. Her pale blonde hair was tied up in several braids, and her pale red eyes were cheery and optimistic.

Koiray scowled at her. "Hey, you can't mock it. It's a family tradition. Save the world. Play blitzball."

Summoner Hara rolled her eyes but continued to smile. Desa shook her head. "I hope you know what you're getting into, Hara. Can you believe the men in this family?"

"I don't know, Des," she said, smiling up at Koiray, "the men in your family do have their charms." Koiray smiled and kissed her hand, entwined with his.

The half Al Bhed shook her head and sighed. "I'll take your word for it, Hara."

"Besides, Des," Koiray said with a smile in his voice, "I dabble in Sphere Break every now and then. I won a couple of amateur tournaments a few years back." He ignored the sarcastic look she shot at him. "So… is Teyh enjoying his temporary position?"

Desa maintained her expression of sarcasm. "You should have seen his face when Sir Baed told him. I think Maru went into a fit of depression for days," she added with a trace of laughter.

"Give me that blitzball." Maru caught it without a second thought before pelting it at the girl.

"Aw! Hey!" Desa cringed as the blitzball barely missed her head, shooting a death glare in the City Guardian's direction.

Maru shrugged innocently. "You had it coming."

"That's enough, children." As they walked, another City Guardian threw the blitzball back and was thanked with a nod from Koiray. Holding it under his arm, the Deputy Crimson Knight shook his head sadly. "Since when did I have to start being the responsible one?"

"Since you became Deputy Crimson Knight of Besaid," Hara answered, "remember?"

"You mean my desk job? Oh, and a glorious job it is."

"Hey," Maru interrupted, "I would kill to oversee the matches. Down there with all the action and the ability to give tickets to anyone I wanted?"

"The only reason I was chosen was because of my match with Jassen. It's a publicity stunt, that's all, and you know, if you had won the Tournament of Guardians the year of your basic training, I bet they would have asked you."

The red-haired guardian frowned. "Now why do you have to say such mean things to me?"

The year of Maru's, Ro's, and Teyh's basic training, all three had advanced to the quarter finals, Ro dropping out of contention before the Semi-Finals, and Maru entering the Finals. His final opponent had been a mage/warrior and had beaten him by a small margin.

"No complaining," Koiray returned. "I got all of you front row seats for the match this afternoon."

Ro smiled and held up his hands. "No arguments there, Maru, you wanted those seats more than I did."

"And I don't know about you, Maru," Hara added, "but I'm pretty sure Ro and I could have easily gotten front row seats without Koiray, being summoners and all. So I don't think you're in a position to say anything."

Maru groaned. "Where's Teyh when I need him?"

"You know," the female summoner began, "it's funny how when Maru and your brother are together, they can't stop arguing, but when they're apart, it's like they can't function."

Desa sighed. "They'll be reunited soon enough. Once Sir Baed goes back to Besaid after the Guardian Banquet, Teyh's coming up here to meet us."

"Oh, thank the Cheribum for that," Koiray said. "If it was any longer I think he might start decorating my office."

Hara cringed. "Teyh has worse taste than you do."

Takoire III looked to the summoner with a dry expression. "Thanks, Hara, I appreciate the thought. Come on, we can fit in a game of blitzball before I have to clean up for the match." He began to lead the way towards the Bevelle coast, near the main temple.

"I say summoners versus guardians," Ro proposed.

Maru scoffed. "You're on. Koiray and I can take you."

"Hara," Desa asked incredulously, "you're not going to give into this, are you?"

She smiled and shrugged. "If you can't beat them…"

"Unbelievable…" the half Al Bhed muttered.

Koiray laughed but a still figure caught his eye. The figure stood far off, and his silhouette seemed indistinguishable. Nevertheless, the Deputy Crimson Knight could make out some simple looking garments and short, black hair.

"Takoire, what's wrong?"

He blinked, and the figure was gone. Koiray suddenly came to his senses and realized he had come to a stop. Desa, Ro, Maru, and Hara all eyed him with a glint of concern. However, he shook his head and smiled. "It's nothing. Forget it."

* * *

"Both of you are clear with the rules?"

"Yes, sir."

"Yes, sir."

"Very well."

Koiray looked up into the stands and spotted Hara, Maru, Ro, and Desa sitting in the front row. He smiled at the sight and turned around to look at the private balcony where Sir Baed, Sir Xieron, and some of his family watched. He spotted his parents along them and allowed himself to smile once again. They had arrived only an hour ago, and Koiray hadn't had the opportunity to speak with either of them yet. However, he'd have company for the rest of the week with his parents and himself in their apartment.

He reached for the sphere fastened to his belt, effectively turning it on. "Trainees, begin the match!"

The crowd roared in approval, and Koiray took a step back.

The trainees approached each other and engaged in a short handshake before one pulled out their lance while the other pulled out his pistol and kodachi.

It would be an interesting match to be sure: a Ronso who specialized in magic versus an Al Bhed with a pistol and a short sword.

The latter began the fight with a shot from his pistol. The shot was a unique ammunition that seemed to be lased with minor black mage spells. The Ronso growled and jumped clear only to have a blade coming down on him. He brought his lance up and blocked the swing. The Ronso took a leap back and fired a thundara spell.

The Al Bhed took the spell straight-on, stunned, before dodging a fira spell. With a determined look, the Al Bhed sheathed his kodachi and returned his pistol to his holder, only to pull a rifle from his back. Loading the rifle, the Al Bhed guardian jumped into a run, he ducked into a roll along the ground, firing shots and the Ronso as he went. A _shell _and _protect _spell suddenly cast itself on the Ronso. The furred warrior grew frustrated as none of his spells landed on the constantly moving Al Bhed. With an additional growl, the Ronso pulled his head back, and initialized a _fire breath_. Each new fire ball came closer and closer to the Al Bhed trainee, and as Koiray was about to stop the match, he found himself in a mad run.

A stray fire ball was headed, not towards the Ronso or Al Bhed trainee, but towards the spectators. Following the fire ball's trajectory, Koiray followed its path to the section of stands where Desa, Ro, Maru, and Hara sat… but he couldn't reach it. No matter how fast he ran, he couldn't…

With a single, loud yell, Koiray pushed himself even farther, and he began to run farther and faster than the fire ball. He stopped just below the stadium seating and climbed up towards the stands, He landed on the ledge and watched the fire ball come towards him. Pulling out a single sword, Koiray paused and swung, his blade catching the fire ball and redirecting it towards the middle of the arena. For a brief moment, he felt a force pull on him but ignored it as he turned to check on his friends. "Is everyone all right?"

Desa nodded, looking around at the people around them. "Yeah, I don't think anyone's hurt."

Koiray gave a curt nod of recognition and turned to check on the trainees when the same figure from earlier caught his attention, but this time, Koiray could clearly see him. The man, dressed in formal high summoner robes, stood slightly taller than he, and his black hair was kept in a short and conservative style while his goatee and mustache were neatly trimmed. The man offered a small smirk.

"Kokon!" Koiray exclaimed.

"What?" Hara asked.

The Deputy Crimson Knight looked to another section of the stands. "It's Kokon!"

Ro stood up and began to look. "What? Where?"

Koiray was already in a run, jumping over and out of the way of obstacles. As he made it to the new section, he searches hastily, "Kokon?" The aeon was nowhere to be seen. "Kokon?" he continued to call out.

"Takoire, what are you doing?" Hara followed him.

The Deputy Crimson Knight continued to search but found nothing. The people in the stands gave him a peculiar look, but he only continued to ignore them. "Kokon. Kokon, he was here, just a second ago. I saw him. I know I saw him."

The bridge of the summoner's nose crinkled. "Wait, Kokon? As in _the _Kokon?"

"Yeah, that's what I'm…" Koiray suddenly took a step back, blinking, and tried to overcome a sudden imbalance. "I…"

"Takoire, what is it? Takoire?"

His stormy gray eyes met her piercing green before he lost all conscious train of thought…

* * *

"Lenne, I told you, he'll be all right. He didn't shift anywhere. He's safe and sound."

"How can you just write if off as if nothing happened? He passed out again."

"That could have been because of a dozen other reasons. We don't know if this is tied to his abilities-"

"Takoire, did you see him in the arena? Nobody can move or run that fast, even under a _hastega _spell."

Koiray stirred awake, his eyes fluttering open. He quickly sensed a presence, light fingertips brushing the hair away from his eyes. "Hey there, sleepy," a young summoner's voice greeted him.

He was welcomed by the sight of Hara sitting beside the bed, and the rush of movement towards him caused him to spot his parents. "Hey, sweetheart," Lenne said, touching the back of her hand to his forehead, "how are you feeling?"

"What- What happened?"

"We were hoping you could tell us," Takoire said, standing at the head of Koiray's bed.

"I…" Koiray paused and attempted to collect his thoughts, "the last thing I remember… during the match… one of the trainees… a fire ball got away, it was headed for you," he said looked to Hara. "I ran ahead and deflected it… and then I saw Kokon… I ran to go find him, and then…"

"and then you passed out," Hara finished.

Koiray nodded. "What… What happened after? How long have I been out?"

"Since yesterday," the high summoner answered. "They rescheduled the match for the day after tomorrow if you're up for it."

A heavy sigh escaped him, and Koiray closed his eyes. "Cheribum, tell me I did not pass out with all of Spira watching."

Takoire frowned thoughtfully. "I only think a quarter of Spira was watching, the rest were watching the other matches. Sorry."

"Ugh… I think I'm going to crawl back to Besaid and never come back out." Noting his mother's expression, Koiray followed her gaze to the time marker mounted on the wall. "Mom, don't you and Dad have a council session today?" Her lack of an answer spoke enough. "Go. You've missed enough council sessions because of me."

Lenne remained skeptical, but Hara added to the encouragement. "It's okay. I'll stay with him."

"Hara, you've already been here since yesterday. You haven't even been home yet," Takoire added on in concern.

The young summoner bit her bottom lip and blushed. Hara shook her head. "It's fine. I really don't mind."

Takoire nodded and began to guide his wife out the door. "Okay, we'll be back tonight. Feel free to take anything you want if the two of you get hungry."

"But, Takoire-"

"Lenne," he answered, "they'll be fine, but you won't be if Darka has to stand for the Council of Summoners again."

With a reluctant nod, the high summoner allowed her husband to lead her out. "If you need anything, just call us at the temple."

With a small wave, the two disappeared, and Koiray and Hara were left to themselves.

"Thanks," the Deputy Crimson Knight said, "for staying with me."

Wearing her usual light smile, Hara continued to brush his hair back. "Well, you did save me from the renegade fire ball. I guess this makes us even."

He scoffed. "At least I know your real motives for being here then."

Placing a hand on the side of his face, the summoner gazed down on him with a gentle expression. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." Without another word, Hara craned her neck down to meet Koiray's lips, and the two met in what seemed a jolt of emotions and feeling. Koiray instantly responded, bringing up his own hand to gently pull Hara closer. The Deputy Crimson Knight had never felt more alive than at this very moment with Hara's lips brushing against his own. He eventually pulled away, but kept his forehead against hers, and his eyes closed.

"I think my heart just stopped," he said.

She smiled. "I guess mine did too then."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Hara and Koiray's relationship seems to be moving along, and I'd like to hear everyone's thoughts on it. I plan for things to get shaken up a bit soon, but, I love hearing predictions as well. Until then!


	44. Chapter FortyThree

**A Generation of Legacies  
****Chapter Forty-Three**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X, X-2, or any of Square Enix's characters

**Last Time:**

"Thanks," the Deputy Crimson Knight said, "for staying with me."

Wearing her usual light smile, Hara continued to brush his hair back. "Well, you did save me from the renegade fire ball. I guess this makes us even."

He scoffed. "At least I know your real motives for being here then."

Placing a hand on the side of his face, the summoner gazed down on him with a gentle expression. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." Without another word, Hara craned her neck down to meet Koiray's lips, and the two met in what seemed a jolt of emotions and feeling. Koiray instantly responded, bringing up his own hand to gently pull Hara closer. The Deputy Crimson Knight had never felt more alive than at this very moment with Hara's lips brushing against his own. He eventually pulled away, but kept his forehead against hers, and his eyes closed.

"I think my heart just stopped," he said.

She smiled. "I guess mine did too then."

* * *

Had he imagined it? Had he imagined the sensations as he ran to stop the fire ball? How had he crossed that distance in the amount of time everyone claimed he had? He was fast, but not that fast. Had he performed some kind of shift? Had he performed some kind of shift? And had it actually been Kokon that he had seen?

A week had passed since the incident with the rogue fireball. He had overseen the last of his Quarter Final matches, and today was the eve of the formal Guardian Banquet. The temple complex was filled with people preparing for the special event, but the room in which Koiray stood was empty.

The mood was reverent, and high summoners from the time of Sin watched over from the back of the room. Koiray's great-grandfather Braska stood tall and watched over all in the temple, the last of the fayth high summoners. The seal of the Cheribum had been engraved on the floor, and statues of Suzaku, Byakko, Genbu, and Seiryu were placed along the walls. To this day, only his family knew the true image of the Cheribum, but to pay homage to the aeon, the temple builders had engraved an image of the ocean with the Cheribum's seal above it, per his mother's suggestion.

How would Spira react if they knew the complete truth? What would they say if they knew the Cheribum, the mightiest of the natural aeons, had taken human form? What would Spira think if they knew the Cheribum's blood ran through his veins?

"Hello, Koiray."

The voice was familiar, but it was a voice that he hadn't heard in some time. He turned to find a young woman of typical stature. Her dark brown tousled down past her shoulders, and her light blue eyes were lively and honest. Koiray smiled softly. "Hello, Ahn."

"How are you?" she asked, approaching him and quickly giving him a chaste hug. "I saw what happened during the match last week."

The Deputy Crimson Knight frowned slightly. "I'm fine. I just over did it, that's all."

Ahn gave him a skeptical look. "Still the same Koiray, huh?"

"Only a little bit, and it's for the right reasons now."

The young woman nodded but continued to smile. "That's good." She let out a chuckle. "I didn't actually think you'd listen to me."

"It was good advice," Koiray admitted, "and it helped me figure out what my priorities really were."

"And now you're Deputy Crimson Knight of Besaid," she returned. "How's Summoner Hara?"

The stormy-eyed young man paused thoughtfully. "She's good. She transferred back to Besaid a few months ago."

Hara laughed. "You know that wasn't what I was asking, Koiray."

"…we're good. We've only officially been together for a few weeks, and we're both taking things slow. I think the both of us are too afraid we'll ruin our friendship."

"The two of you are meant for each other, Koiray, I'm sure of it."

He nodded appreciatively. "Thanks." Koiray cocked his head and smiled slyly. "But what about you? What have you been up to lately?"

Ahn turned and looked to the Cheribum's seal on the wall before looking back to Koiray with a smile. "I'm engaged."

Koiray's expression grew chirpier. "You're engaged? Congratulations! Who's the lucky guy?"

Biting her bottom lip, Ahn laughed to herself. "My brother's best friend, Esor. When I moved to Luca, he was the only person I knew. He helped me find a job and get settled, and before I knew it…"

"Esor?" The bridge of Koiray's nose crinkled as he struggled to remember. "Esor… he was at all of your family parties, wasn't he?"

"Yeah. He and Farzan go back a few years, so he's already like a third son to my father."

"I thought he liked you," Koiray began. "When we were going out, I got the impression that he had some kind of feelings for you."

She looked at him skeptically. "Now you're just making this up. Esor used to think of me as his little sister."

Koiray rolled his eyes. "Right, because men always date girls who they think of as little sisters. I'm telling you, he had a crush on you while you and I were dating." He shrugged. "But if you don't believe me, ask your fiancé yourself."

"…I think I will." She shook her head. "My father was a little confused with the idea when Esor and I told him. He kept saying we were both too young to get married, but my brothers helped us convince Father. …Where are you living in Besaid now? If it's all right with you, I'd like to send you an invitation to the wedding."

The Deputy Crimson Knight nodded brightly. "Sure. My information's on the Guardian Public Database. I wouldn't miss your wedding for Spira."

Ahn met him in a hug and kissed him on the cheek, looking up into his eyes affectionately. "Then I'll see you then. Take good care of Hara."

"I will."

The young woman walked away, leaving Koiray to stand alone once more in the temple. Though, he suddenly whipped around, calling after her. "Ahn, do you ever think that we were a mistake?"

She shook her head with a smile. "Never."

* * *

Deputy Crimson Knight of Besaid Koiray knocked on the summoner's door once with the back of his hand. With his last few seconds, he pulled down on his tunic and straightened his medals. If there was ever a night he needed to look his best, it was tonight. He wore his formal uniform of blue and purple, neatly pressed, with freshly shined dress shoes, and his hair tamed to fit with the style of the uniform.

The door opened, and Koiray quickly regained his composure, though failing to hide the grin on his face. He quickly bowed in respect and took the summoner's hand, placing a gentle kiss on it. "Milady summoner."

"Sir Koiray," Hara answered, playing along, "what brings you to my door?"

"There is word that a feast is being held tonight in the Temple Hall. I thought you might allow me the honor of escorting you there."

"I suppose so." He offered his arm to her, and she took it, but not before he kissed her on the cheek.

"You look beautiful," he whispered in her ear.

Hara frowned. "I look like a summoner in a formal gown."

"But a very, very beautiful summoner," Koiray argued.

From the temple chambers, Takoire III led them towards the Temple Hall, a level above the chambers and below the Council Room. As they walked together up the grand staircase, the sounds of the banquet drifted towards them. The music was bright and festive, and as they passed under the entrance archway, a row of guardians stood waiting to greet them.

"Sir Xieron, may I introduce Summoner Hara. She is currently the summoner-guardian liaison in Besaid."

The Crimson Knight smiled warmly and shook her hand. "A pleasure, milady summoner."

The line went on with the guardians responsible for bringing about the banquet including his Uncle Garren, his father, and mother. Famous figures from all over Spira were in one place, and Koiray was familiar enough with most of them. The evening provided the perfect opportunity for strengthening his reputation… but he couldn't care less.

"Will you honor me with a dance, milady summoner?" Koiray asked with a bow.

"Of course."

He led her out to the floor just as a new, faster song began, and Koiray began it by spinning and catching her in his arms again. Her simple laughter raised his spirits further as they continued to enjoy the age old ritual. As they danced, Takoire III spotted his parents smiling at him from across the room, and he only smiled back.

It wasn't a dream anymore. She wasn't a dream anymore. Although still in its tentative stages, their relationship was far better than anything he could have imagined. The mere touch of her hand on his face made him feel more peaceful than any other time in his life. He had the support of all his family and friends, hell, even Jassen had given his blessing in his own way.

The dance changed, and a change of partners was required. A smirk placed itself on Koiray's face, however, when he saw who it was he would be dancing with now. He caught Desa from a spin and began to lead her through the steps. "Hey, Des," he said.

"Koiray," she returned.

"I thought you were going to avoid this banquet at all costs."

Desa rolled her eyes. "Teyh couldn't get a date, and he didn't want to show up alone, so he got on his knees and begged me to come with him."

Koiray laughed. "Poor, poor, Teyh, in desperate need of a love life…"

The half Al-Bhed looked across the floor and gestured to one particular summoner. "Your love life has been slightly more successful." Koiray remained silent. "You know, whenever I see either of you these days, you're both practically glowing. I've never seen either of you so happy. I'm really happy for the both of you."

"Thanks, Des. I couldn't have done it without you."

The song ended, and the two took a bow. Desa took her leave, but before Koiray could retreat, he felt someone jab him in the ribs. "Cheribum…"

"Oops, that was a little harder than I wanted it to be."

The stormy-eyed young man turned to find another guardian of similar age. His long, pale blonde hair had been pulled back and tied into a ponytail, and his green eyes twinkled with mischief. "Now what do you want, Teyh?"

He nodded to Hara. "Hey, do you mind if I get a dance with your girlfriend? I need to be seen with someone other than my sister tonight."

"It's not my fault you couldn't get a date," Koiray argued. "Why do you have to dance with my girlfriend?"

"Because she's stunning, has a good reputation with people who know her, and she's my friend so I don't think she'll shoot me down," Teyh answered.

"So why are you standing here asking me? Just ask her yourself."

Teyh smiled and pat him on the shoulder. "Thanks, buddy."

"Fine, just find your own girlfriend for the next banquet!" Koiray called after him. Shaking his head and laughing to himself quietly, Koiray caught sight of a particularly distinguished high summoner standing across the room. She seemed engaged in a conversation with many of the sitting members of the Council of Factions, but it didn't stop him from approaching, "Excuse me, ladies, gentlemen, would it be possible for me to steal my mother away for a dance? Or would you miss her company too much?"

They all greeted him with a smile and laugh, the majority of them had known him since birth, and he was comfortable enough with all of them to show a little of his humor.

"No, I think we can spare your mother for a dance," Councilman Nooj answered.

"Thank you." Koiray held out his arm, and Lenne took it without hesitation. A new song reached them as they entered the floor, and the Deputy Crimson Knight took his mother's hand in his, leading her through the steps.

"I guess you're not embarrassed of be seen with your mom anymore," Lenne quipped, smiling at her son.

He rolled her eyes. "I was never embarrassed of you. I was just never taller than you until a few years ago."

Lenne shook her head. "Oh, so your male ego stood in the way? What would have happened if Hara had been taller than you?"

Koiray shook his head sadly. "It wouldn't have worked out, I'm sorry to say. It's a shame, too; she's a pretty tolerable girlfriend."

The high summoner eyed her son with a glint of disbelief and pride. "Why did you have to turn out as sarcastic as your dad?"

"That way I could be as calm-headed as you to even it out." Koiray smirked. "I take it Dad's sparkling wit isn't what attracted you."

"Hardly," Lenne answered with a smile. The summoner nodded to a young woman across the floor in a cheerful conversation. "Well at least I know I'm not the only woman in Spira who'll be unlucky enough to fall for men like you and your father. Why don't you go to her?

Koiray cocked his head. "Now I think you're the one who's embarrassed of me. I'm not that bad of a dancer, am I?"

"No," another voice said, "it's just that I want to dance with her."

The Deputy Crimson Knight stopped in the middle of the dance floor and looked into the eyes of his father. Koiray cracked a smile. "I'll right, fine. I can take a hint."

"Scram, kid," Takoire said with a wink, beginning to lead Lenne through the steps of the dance.

The hours passed, and with it, dinner was served, awards were presented, and tournament finalists were recognized. As a match proctor, and one of the highest ranking, Koiray had been forced to say a few words. It was impossible to notice that some were thinking about his match incident a week ago, but Koiray ignored them, Hara holding his hand through it all. He watched as Teyh was awarded as the Sector Commander of the Year and Ro was announced as a full-fledged Summoner-Guardian. Then the festivities returned, and as everyone danced and watched the night go by, Koiray and Hara stood together in the corner of the banquet hall.

"Takoire?" the sumoner asked softly.

"Yeah?"

"Can we go somewhere a bit quiter?"

The Deputy Crimson Knight smiled and nodded. "Anything you want."

* * *

**  
Author's Notes: **I almost feel a little guilty. I'm going to have to ruin Koiray's life again eventually, otherwise I'd be without a plot line… Naw, I'll feel guilty later. I'd love to hear your thoughts on the chapter. I know there's more than _Ogro_ out there (though your constant reviews are very much appreciated). Whether it's just a sentence telling me you hate it or an encyclopedia length prediction of what's going to happen, bring it!


	45. Chapter FortyFour

A Generation of Legacies  
Chapter Forty-Four

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X, X-2, or any of Square Enix's characters.

Last Time:

The hours passed, and with it, dinner was served, awards were presented, and tournament finalists were recognized. As a match proctor, and one of the highest ranking, Koiray had been forced to say a few words. It was impossible to notice that some were thinking about his match incident a week ago, but Koiray ignored them, Hara holding his hand through it all. He watched as Teyh was awarded as the Sector Commander of the Year and Ro be announced as a full-fledged Summoner-Guardian. Then the festivities returned, and as everyone danced and watched the night go by, Koiray and Hara stood together in the corner of the banquet hall.

"Takoire?" the summoner asked softly.

"Yeah?"

"Can we go somewhere a bit quieter?"

The Deputy Crimson Knight smiled and nodded. "Anything you want."

* * *

Koiray led them outside towards the garden by the hand, and the crisp, night air hit them in a rush. Compared to the stuffy banquet hall they had just escaped from, this was a welcome relief. It was several marks into the night, but the banquet was far from ending. He walked with the Summoner-Guardian Liaison and brought them to the very heart of the garden where an impressive fountain of the four aeons, Suzaku, Byakko, Genbu, and Seiryu, lay hidden.

They came to a stop, and Hara sighed, looking back to the hall. "I'm sorry to drag you away; I just needed some fresh air."

The Deputy Crimson Knight shook his head. "It's fine. I needed the air too."

Hara smiled and turned to face the fountain. "Do you remember when we were kids, and you took me up to the top of the cliffs for the first time?"

"Yes," answering softly, he came to stand behind her, holding her close. "You're the only person I've ever taken up there."

"And do you remember how we used to stay up for hours and look at the stars?"

"Yes."

"Why did you pick me to share it with?"

Brushing the hair away from the side of her face, Koiray kissed her on the cheek. "Because even then I knew how special you were to me."

She turned to him incredulously. "At seven years old?"

He laughed and nodded. "At seven years old." Koiray cocked his head. "Do you remember how we first met?"

"Cheribum," Hara scoffed in disbelief, "it was such a long time ago, Koiray. We met our first day at the Academy, didn't we?"

With a sheepish grin, Koiray nodded. "A bunch of kids were taunting me. They said I had funny looking eyes and a funny name. You told them to stop, remember?"

"I did that?" Hara asked. "Cheribum, it's so cliché."

"Yeah, you were the one who rescued me."

"That's silly," Hara said, placing a hand on his face, "your eyes aren't funny; they're one of my favorite things about you."

Placing his own hand on hers, Koiray gazed deep into Hara's piercing green depths. Cheribum, they seemed to be able to see right through him. "Why does it seem like my whole world revolves around you?" The words seemed to catch themselves in his throat, and in that instant, it seemed both were at a loss for words.

Unaware of his actions, Koiray moved towards the Summoner, closing the gap between them. The tips of his fingers ran over Hara's soft skin, and her eyes closed of their own accord. Breathing in her scent, Koiray met her the rest of the way and soon found himself in a soft kiss.

The feeling of Hara's lips against his own coursed through every part of his body. It was like unlike anything he had ever previously felt. As his lips brushed hers, a suddenly calm and fire filled him all at once. His fears and worries seemed to melt away all around him, and yet, it seemed as if everything in him burned for Hara's touch. She was everything to him, and she had always been. How had he survived before?

Takoire III finally pulled away and a stunned look appeared on both of their faces. "Hara, I'd do anything for you if it meant I could kiss you just once."

Hara quickly came over her surprise and laughed. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Hara," he began suddenly, "if I- I didn't- I j-just-"

"You know," she said, pulling him close, "you stutter a lot for a Deputy Crimson Knight," effectively silencing him with another kiss. For a moment, Koiray stiffened in surprise but relaxed and kissed her back, holding her by the back of her neck and caressing the skin behind her ear.

Hara pulled away slightly, leaning her forehead against Koiray's, breathless. "…I love you, Takoire… I'm sorry I've never said it before, but I love you." She let out a single, dry laugh. "I'm in love with you."

"Well that's a relief," Koiray laughed before Hara pushed against him softly. Without another word, Koiray pulled her into his arms. "Thank you… for loving me."

"All I want to do is make you happy, Takoire."

Looking into her eyes, Koiray held her face in the palm of his hand. "Then just stay with me, and never lose that beautiful smile of yours."

* * *

The Summoner's Guardian Takoire II watched from the cliffs of Besaid, toying with a single, silver ring on his finger. His view would have been a peaceful one, complete with a setting sun and the ocean beneath it, but a lone figure running back and forth on the sand took away from the overall serenity.

"Koiray," he called out, firmly slipping the ring back on his finger, "by now you could have run around the entire island. If you were going to do it, you would have done it already."

The expression on his son's face was impossible to see with the fading light, but Takoire knew his face had turned to a frown. Koiray stretched out his arms and began to climb up the rock face. As he threw himself over the top, Takoire threw a canteen of water towards him. The Deputy Crimson Knight took a gulp before pouring some over his head and throwing the canteen back. "Thanks, Dad."

"Still no luck, huh?"

Koiray shook his head. "I can't figure out how to trigger it. The way you and mom made it sound, I only partially pulled myself out of sync. I can do it either completely or not at all." He watched his father begin to play with the ring again, and Koiray held out his hand. "Mind if I take a look at it?" Takoire handed him the ring, and Koiray looked over it closely. "You know, I don't sense anything from this ring. When mom's necklace and this ring came into contact, the stabilization probably effected you, not the ring. So why do you cling to it so much?"

Taking the ring back, Takoire sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know, sentimental value maybe. My father gave this to me when I was fourteen, when I was named Lord Marshal Apprentice, and, for awhile, this ring was the only hope I had of finding your mom. For the longest time it felt like, if I lose this, I lost everything. The feeling just kind of stuck I guess."

The sun was beginning to set, and Koiray knew he didn't have much time left before the last glimmers of light disappeared completely. "What was it like for you, when you shifted?"

"… I'd have to go down to the Farplane and wait until my ring reacted with the pyreflies."

"You never had a headache?"

"I had headaches when I stayed in a time too long, but when I shifted? I just felt drained, completely."

The Summoner's Guardian cocked his head. "Why?"

"Just curious. Mom said she had the headaches the same way." Rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably, Koiray turned to his father. "Dad, can I ask you a personal question?"

"Shoot."

"How did you know… that Mom was the one?"

Takoire sat back, caught off guard by the question. "I don't know… it just kind of dawned on me one day."

Koiray nodded, leaning his back against the ruins. "So it wasn't love at first sight?"

"Cheribum, no!" Takoire laughed. "The first time I laid eyes on Lenne, she was helping me fight a fiend in the middle of the Zanarkand Blitzball Stadium… but I did feel something… I felt pulled to her for some reason."

"But you two were destined for each other, right? Kokon brought the Summoner of Yore and the Guardian of the Ages together to bring peace and harmony to Spira."

Takoire let out a sarcastic laugh. "Wow, no pressure. Look, Koiray, the way I think about it, the Prophecies of Lore don't have my name, your mom's name… or even Sareth's name anywhere on it. I think Kokon was looking for three specific people, and it just happened to be us. Your mom and I came a long way to become the people we are, and I'm not just talking about ourselves. Your Grandpa Tidus and Grandma Yuna went through hell to be together. Your Grandma Yuna learned to be a leader for all of Spira, and she taught those traits to your mom, and then you. Your Grandpa Tidus grew up in Zanarkand and taught his values to your mom and then you. I came from a royal family and was trained to be a warrior and a leader, which I passed to you."

The Deputy Crimson Knight frowned. "What about Sareth?"

Takoire paused thoughtfully. "Sareth had a choice to become what he was. He gave into the darkness, and it swallowed him whole…. What's going on in that head of yours? What are you thinking about?"

"Oh, you know… stuff."

"Are you and Hara, okay? I thought everything was fine between the two of you."

Koiray shook his head earnestly. "No, things are great, better than great. I just… I want to make sure I can make her happy."

"Koiray, you don't need to have some prophecy to tell you'll be in love, to be in love. Just look at your Uncle Darka and Aunt Gaia."

"What do you mean?"

The Guardian of the Ages laughed. "When I first met them, I'd never have guessed the two of them were head over heels for each other. They're exact opposites. As far as I saw, they barely spoke to each other."

"So what happened?"

Takoire continued to laugh. "Kiron and Seru kind of took it into their own hands." Koiray's expression remained blank. "When Kiron was possessing Darka's body and Seru was possessing Gaia, they kissed each other and then gave them complete control of their bodies again. Darka and Gaia were still kissing each other."

Koiray's expression remained skeptical. "Is this a joke?"

"No, it's what happened. Ask your mom."

He thought on it once more and smirked. "I wish I could have met them."

"Kiron was a bit headstrong, but his heart was always in the right place. Seru, on the other hand, she was quiet. She tended to be thoughtful but assertive when she needed to be. They balanced each other," Takoire said.

Koiray raised an eyebrow. "Weren't you engaged to Seru?"

The Summoner's Guardian pulled at his collar uncomfortably. "The engagement was arranged by our parents." He sighed. "Your mom had a field day when she found out. She wouldn't talk to me."

"I wouldn't talk to you either if I were mom."

"I was young and stupid," Takoire argued. "Cut me some slack. I wasn't that far off the mark."

The Deputy Crimson Knight froze. "What did you say?"

"I said I was young and that I was entitled to make a few mistakes every now and then."

"No, not that."

"What? I wasn't that far off-"

"-that's it!" Koiray jumped up and looked down at the beach with an ecstatic expression. "I was trying to shift completely out into what I thought was a different shift, but what I actually needed to do was to just shift to something closer to right now. Instead of climbing up to the cliffs, I just need to climb halfway up to the rock face!"

Takoire looked to his son, confused. "Climb to the rock face? What are you talking about?"

"Let me just try this really fast." Koiray held up a finger before jumping off the cliff and landing in a crouch on the sand. With a small sigh, the young man closed his eyes and steadied his breathing. "All right, one last time."

He started to run and focused on the shift. He began to feel himself pull away but stopped halfway through. As he reached the end of the beach, he pulled himself back into sync and turned to look back on the cliffs. He heard Takoire's claps bounce across the water, and the last glimmer of light caught his silver ring.

"It worked," Koiray laughed to himself. "It worked…" He stumbled and fell to the ground. "…but I think I could use a nap."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Not long now. I can't wait to hear your thoughts on it! Drop a review!


	46. Chapter FortyFive

**A Generation of Legacies**

**Chapter Forty-Five**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X, X-2, or any of Square Enix's characters.

**Last Time: **

"-that's it!" Koiray jumped up and looked down at the beach with an ecstatic expression. "I was trying to shift completely out into what I thought was a different shift, but what I actually needed to do was to just shift to something closer to right now. Instead of climbing up to the cliffs, I just need to climb halfway up to the rock face!"

Takoire looked to his son, confused. "Climb to the rock face? What are you talking about?"

"Let me just try this really fast." Koiray held up a finger before jumping off the cliff and landing in a crouch on the sand. With a small sigh, the young man closed his eyes and steadied his breathing. "All right, one last time."

He started to run and focused on the shift. He began to feel himself pull away but stopped halfway through. As he reached the end of the beach, he pulled himself back into sync and turned to look back on the cliffs. He heard Takoire's claps bounce across the water, and the last glimmer of light caught his silver ring.

"It worked," Koiray laughed to himself. "It worked…" He stumbled and fell to the ground. "…but I think I could use a nap."

* * *

Swinging his sword down, the Deputy Crimson Knight felt the impact as his sword met another's. With a grunt, the young man continued forward, his elbow squarely hitting someone's jaw. He ducked down and lifted his second sword above his head. The sound of the swords slamming against each other rang out; and he slammed the hilt of his sword into one of his attackers. He saw an opening and took it, rolling above the sand and staying clear of his attackers.

Koiray stood wary, attempting to observe the environment around him. Ro, Maru, and Teyh all stood in front of him. All three seemed to be bleeding somehow; Ro the most with a cut above his eye. Cracking his neck, Koiray maintained his position before bolting into a run towards Teyh. He reached into his boot, pulling out a small dagger and unleashed it at the Sector Commander in front of him, effectively locking the guardian's sword in its sheath, and the Deputy Crimson Knight took the opportunity to swing around and attack the last two.

He sheathed a sword behind his back and transferred the weight of his remaining sword to both hands. Bending down just before meeting one of his attackers, Koiray threw him over his shoulder and met his last attacker. They met blow by blow and with a smile, Koiray allowed his opponent's sword to slide down his own and rammed the handle into his attacker.

The young man returned his attention back to the third and jumped into a run, concentrating hard and closing the gap between them. His attacker ran towards him at half the speed Koiray did while the latter ran behind and kicked the attacker's knees. Brining his sword to the neck of his opponent, he allowed himself to sync back.

The sound of scattered applause caused Koiray to step back and sheath his sword, looking to the group standing by the cliffs. His opponent fell forward and grimaced, pushing the blonde hair from his face.

"That's 200 gil from you and 200 gil from you," Koiray heard his father say.

The group of three all turned dumbstruck. "You bet on us?" Ro asked in disbelief.

Takoire collected the gil from the others, and Garren shrugged. "What else can we do? Blitzball season's over."

Desa stood besides Summoner Hara with her arms crossed and rolled her eyes with her usual expression. "Look on the bright side, cuz, at least they didn't bet against you."

"But did you see that?" Teyh asked, dusting the dirt off his uniform. "Koiray has that time ability. The fight isn't even fair."

Takoire shrugged. "Three against one; I say it's fair."

Koiray watched his father begin to count his newly won gil and sighed. Sometimes he just had to wonder, how were they related? Brushing the sand from his clothes, he frowned and helped Ro up. Garren, Takoire, Darka, Desa, and Hara had all watched from a distance, and their fathers had all stood and watched. Hara had an amused look on her face, and his grin grew.

"Hey, Hara," he said, "would you throw me my water canteen?"

He didn't have very long to react before a force of water rushed at him. In the blink of an eye, the Deputy Crimson Knight was doused head to toe and looked up at the summoner with a very dry expression.

Hara's face cracked into a full-fledged smile, and the area erupted into laughter. She held up her hands innocently. "I thought you were thirsty."

Koiray glanced to his right and left and saw Teyh, Ro, Maru all laughing along. With a frown, he approached Hara, and she eyed him without a hint of intimidation. "How considerate of you." Without another word, he lifted her into his arms and began to run towards the water.

"Takoire! No! What are you doing?"

She struggled, but the Deputy Crimson Knight only laughed harder. "I thought you might be hot," he said before dropping her into the ocean water.

"Takoire!" she yelled. Standing up, the summoner was soaked from head to toe, and she wore a grim expression on her face.

"Yes?" he answered innocently.

Hara walked back towards him and eyed him angrily. "I am going to kill you."

Koiray shook his head. "No you won't. You'd miss me too much." He dared a kiss just then, and Hara lost the battle, kissing him back. "See what I mean?" he whispered to her.

"As entertaining as this is, Grandma Rikku will kill all of us if we don't show up to lunch on time. So if you two would like to dry off and change, we should make it just in time."

* * *

"I'll get you back eventually, you know."

"I know."

"And you'll be regretting this."

"I know."

"And are you even listening to me?"

"Every word." With a smile, Koiray brought up the hand laced with his own and placed a kiss on it.

She scowled at him. "Takoire, your charming personality won't work on me this time. I'll get you in the end."

The Deputy Crimson Knight smiled. "I know."

"What's with you?"

"Nothing. I just get a little tired when I shift, that's all."

"Well come on," she said, tugging him forward, "if we show up too late, your mom will get me."

Koiray shook her head. "No, she won't. My mom loves you."

"I still feel weird at your family parties, now that we're together," Hara admitted.

"Why do you say that? No one's been treating you differently, have they?"

She shook her head. "Of course not." The summoner allowed a sigh to escape her. "I guess… I guess I'm not used to us being together."

Glancing down at the ground, Koiray gave a smirk. "Me neither. It still feels a little surreal." He gave a pause before looking Hara in the eye. "Did I tell you Jassen and I had a talk?"

Hara looked to him immediately. "You two talked? When?"

"A few days ago before the banquet, when we went to the airship dock to pick up Baed. He basically gave his blessing and threatened to kill me if I hurt you in any way."

Hara let out a sigh. "Jassen hasn't spoken to me since you got back. I feel terrible, but there's nothing I can do for him."

"He's still in love with you, and he's respecting us by staying away."

"Jassen's a good man. I just wish… I wish he could move on."

"I'm not going to lie," Koiray said softly, "I'd have one hell of a time getting over you if something happened to us."

She squeezed his hand. "Let's hope it never gets to that point."

They didn't have much farther to go and soon entered one distinctive house. In size, it was formidable to most in Bevelle and had the look of an official residence. A dozen or more voices rushed out as the front door opened for Koiray and Hara. The mood was warm and welcoming. The house was brightly lit and crowded. Food had been spread out on one main table, and major figures throughout Spira stood in a festive mood.

"Here they are," a voice called out.

Koiray smiled and stepped towards her. "Hi, Aunt Gaia."

Hara walked with him as he greeted each of his family members.

"It took you long enough," Maru complained. "The food's getting cold."

"Sorry, I was late, Grandma," Koiray apologized, kissing an older woman on the cheek.

She was a woman of some age, and her once fair brown hair was almost completely silver. She wore a modest, blue dress that highlighted her bicolored eyes. Once upon a time she had saved Spira, but now she was content to live nothing but a quiet life. The once summoner shook her head and smiled. "I know you didn't do it on purpose." Yuna looked to the young woman. "Hello, Hara."

Hara nodded. "Lady Yuna, it's nice to see you again."

Yuna frowned. "I haven't been a summoner in years, Hara. You're more of a summoner than I am. You have to be, after all, the men in this family seem to be attracted to summoners," she finished with a wink.

An older man standing next to her gave a skeptical look. "I don't know when you women will finally admit it, but it's you who are attracted to guardians."

"He's right you know," Takoire nudged his wife. "Admit it, you couldn't keep your eyes off me when we first met."

Lenne rolled her eyes and pushed her husband softly away. "Please. You weren't even a guardian then, and I was too busy fighting fiends to bother looking at you. And what about Aunt Rikku? She definitely didn't marry a guardian."

Darka turned to his father-in-law next to him. "Gippal, you were a Crusader weren't you? A member of the Crimson Squad?"

"Yeah, what about it?" the elder looking Al Bhed answered, scratching his head.

"That's kind of like a guardian, isn't it?" Darka offered.

"Cheribum, you men are ridiculous," Gaia scolded. "It's just coincidence that that's how everything worked out."

Garren shrugged, standing off to the side. "I don't know, sis, you married a Crimson Knight, didn't you?"

"Well what about you, Garren?" Lenne questioned. "You didn't run off and marry a summoner."

"Call me a rebel."

"Then what type do you think Des will fall for?" Hara commented off hand. "Summoner or guardian?"

"Guardian," Teyh volunteered. "I think my sister's the type who'll fall for the knight in shining armor."

"Hey!" Desa started to protest.

"Guardian," Ro agreed.

"Guys!" she continued.

Koiray paused, consciously ignoring his friend and rubbing his chin. "No, I think she'll go for a summoner. The intellectual type."

"What makes you say that?" Hara asked.

He shrugged. "Just call it a hunch."

"I am here, you know! And I don't plan on dating a summoner or a guardian, thank you very much."

"Have you run off into the future without any of us knowing?" Maru questioned, smiling as he noted Desa's exasperated expression.

The Deputy Crimson Knight shook his head with a bright smile. "No, I haven't gone anywhere, and I don't plan to. It was… It was definitely a mind-blowing experience. Once I got past the fact I couldn't get home, I couldn't help but think of it as an opportunity. Learning about Spira before Sin was an 

experience no human should have, but I did. As great as it was, I don't think I'll be going back anytime soon."

"You better not," Hara said with a sarcastic look.

Koiray smiled. "I'll always ask you permission first, milady."

"Now look what I've started," Yuna began, "if you guys don't finish eating soon, you might lose your seats at the match today. It could cause a scandal if High Summoner Lenne isn't there."

Lenne sighed and shook her head. "I don't know why they ask me to come every year. I'm not a guardian."

"Lenne," Tidus started, "they're not asking for you, they're asking for your husband. You're just along for the ride."

Takoire held up his hands. "What can I say? I'm a popular guy. Ow!" Lenne pushed him back, and the Summoner's Guardian raised an eyebrow at him. "Koiray, who was chosen to oversee the Final Match?"

"Aules from Djose, Via from Mushroom Rock, and Jassen." Koiray smirked. "Sir Fier didn't want me working too much since I… passed out."

"You can't have it all, Koiray," Teyh cheered. "If you travel through time then I say you should take a nap after."

"Well you know what," Garren said, stepping forward, "I'll say one thing, Koiray. Of all the people in this room, your family has been forced to go through to most. From defeating Sin to going back and forth through time, I think there's one thing you'll never have to worry about changing."

"What's that, Garren?" Takoire asked.

The former Crimson Knight smiled. "You'll always have family."

"To family," Gaia said, raising her glass.

"To family."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry I took so long to update. Things are getting a little hectic with Senior year coming to a close. This is the end of the first part of _Leagcies_. Some time will pass for Koiray between this chapter and the next. Let's shake things up a bit, shall we? Please drop a review. I'd love to hear your thoughts.


	47. Chapter FortySix

**A Generation of Legacies  
****Chapter Forty-Six**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X, X-2, or any of Square Enix's characters

**Last Time:**

"Well you know what," Garren said, stepping forward, "I'll say one thing, Koiray. Of all the people in this room, your family has been forced to go through to most. From defeating Sin to going back and forth through time, I think there's one thing you'll never have to worry about changing."

"What's that, Garren?" Takoire asked.

The former Crimson Knight smiled. "You'll always have family."

"To family," Gaia said, raising her glass.

"To family."

* * *

"You made it through basic training. Congratulations. However, you're under my jurisdiction now. This is Besaid. We are one of the best Guardian Detachments in Spira, and all of you will soon learn what that means. From here on out, you report to your Sector Commanders who report to me, and if you're lucky, and I'm in a good mood, Crimson Knight Baed will know of you existence." He paused. "For those of you who don't know who I am, my name is Takoire III, and I've been the Deputy Crimson Knight of Besaid for the past three years. However, all of you will address me as Sir Koiray."

The Deputy Crimson Knight inspected the line of fresh city guardians. The formation of twenty stood at attention with their backs to the Temple of Suzaku. Each new guardian tensed as Koiray walked by, and Koiray had to keep himself from showing a smirk.

A little over three years had passed since Koiray had been named Deputy Crimson Knight. Some things had changed in Spira; some hadn't. Ro had been transferred back to Bevelle. Desa was rising in a new, successful sphere company. Sir Xieron was Crimson Lord, and Sir Fier was the Crimson Centurion. Koiray remained the Deputy Crimson Knight of Besaid; although he had been offered the position of Crimson Knight at the new settlement of Arashiven, Koiray had chosen to remain in Besaid. As for he and Hara, everything was perfect, and their three year anniversary was only months away.

"Today you will be oriented by your new Sector Staff. They're going to teach you Besaid procedures. Every one of you will undergo a thorough examination with your Sector Commander and I in one month's time. Until then, you're dismissed."

The detail disassembled, and Sector Commanders began to yell to their charges. The guardian ranks in Spira were beginning to swell, and Besaid had well over two hundred and fifty guardians under its command. The number of Summoner-Guardians was beginning to grow to the point where each detachment had at least five. Now, Spira was growing closer to where they were supposed to be.

He had grown somewhat in the past three years. He now stood as tall as his father, and he had allowed his hair to grow out. His uniform had changed as well. Koiray usually found himself in his informal uniform of simple blue dress pants and shirt. The patch of Besaid was sewn onto his right shoulder, and a cord of blue and silver hung from the opposite. He wore only his name and rank on his blouse, and the cloth offered no restrictions to movement.

"Deputy Koiray," a voice called out.

He turned and found Teyh. The two exchanged a quick salute and began to speak. "How can I help you, Teyh?"

"Do you know when Sir Baed's coming back?"

Koiray paused. "The day after tomorrow. Why? What's up?"

"I was just wondering. My annual evaluation's coming up, and I wanted to know if you could put in a good word for me," Teyh winked.

The elder of the two rolled his eyes. "Do you honestly think I'd do something like that?"

"Fine…"

"Hey, have you talked to Ro lately?" Koiray asked. "Whenever I call his office, they say he's always out. Bevelle's keeping him busy, huh?"

"The fact that Ro has his own office in Bevelle irks me."

Koiray laughed. "I just think you're jealous. I have an office. Des has an office. It's just you and Maru who got left out."

Teyh raised an eyebrow. "Just you wait. If you had taken the position of Crimson Knight at Arashiven, Maru or me would be Deputy Crimson Knight right now."

"But I didn't so you're both still Sector Commanders."

He let a heavy sigh escape him. "Oh, Koiray. My mom wanted me to tell you that if you talk to your parents, tell them she's having a get together tomorrow night."

Koiray shrugged. "They're still in Bevelle. The council's been really hung up on some new summoner legislation."

"Your mom needs to think about slowing down. I mean… she's been leader of the Council of Summoners since before you were born. Even Councilwoman Lucil stepped down… what was it? Two years ago?"

"That's what Dad and I keep telling her, but who would replace her? She's still the only person in Spira who's passed the Cheribum's test."

Teyh scratched the back of his neck and groaned. "Did you ever bother to ask the Cheribum why he made his test so damn hard?"

"You mean why does he kill anyone who doesn't pass his test?" The two walked down the streets of Besaid, heading back towards Guardian Headquarters. "It didn't occur to me. You could always fly to Bevelle, pray in his temple, and ask him yourself." Koiray looked to the Western part of the city before looking back to his friend. "Hey, I'm supposed to meet Des for lunch. Do you want to come?"

"No, I can't. I have to go over protocol with that rookie you assigned me, _sir_." Teyh cocked his head. "I'm surprised Des actually agreed to have lunch with you, though."

"Why?"

"Ever since she and Rong broke up, she's been burying herself in work."

Koiray frowned. "Well, they were engaged. I suppose Des has a right to feel something."

"I don't get it."

"That's because you've never been in a real relationship, Teyh," Takoire III retorted.

"I'm confused…"

"Exactly. I'll see you later," Koiray waved.

----------

"I thought we were going to grab lunch…"

"We will as soon as I'm done."

"But you said that half a mark ago."

"Stop it. You're exaggerating. Besides, I'm practically finished."

"That's what you said when I came in."

"The sooner you stop talking, the sooner I can get this done."

Desa's office was small and out of the way, but hers nevertheless. She kept a sphere station and a recent sphere of her parents, Teyh, and her. She had little standing room and only one additional chair to sit in. Desa herself had changed little in the past few years. Her hair was kept in its same short, unique style that seemed to only work for her while her clothes grew more conservative during the work days. The shadows under her eyes told anyone she worked long hours but her typical optimistic disposition said she preferred it that way.

"But I have to talk to you, and I need to be back in the guardian building one mark from now."

"If it's really important, you can talk while I'm working."

Koiray frowned. "… this isn't what I had in mind."

"I'm listening. Promise."

"It's about Hara."

"Yeah? Do you want me to find out what she wants for your Anniversary?"

"…no?"

"You guys didn't get into a fight, did you?"

"…no."

"Then what do you want?"

With some reluctance, the Deputy Crimson Knight reached into his pocket and pulled out a small object. He kept his fist tightly around it. As he bit his bottom lip, Koiray unfurled his grip and revealed a velvet, black box. He tentatively opened it and examined the silver ring inside. Holding it up to eye level, he admired the scattered trail of diamonds embedded in the metal. "I'm going to ask Hara to marry me."

For a moment, Desa continued to work before stopping suddenly and jumping out of her seat. She caught Koiray in a hug and began to laugh, her gaze falling on the ring. "Koiray, I can't believe it! I mean I can, but wow! I'm so happy for you! Is this the ring? Oh, it's beautiful!"

Koiray laughed, obviously relieved, and nodded. "Yeah, I picked it up yesterday. Do you think she'll like it?"

"Like it? Koiray this ring is stunning."

Running a hand through his hair, the young man let out a nervous laugh. "Des, you're so excited, and I haven't even proposed yet."

Holding him by the shoulders, Desa looked brightly up at him. "Do you have something special planned? Who else knows?"

"Just you. I'm going to talk it over with my parents next, but Des, I haven' felt this nervous about anything in years. Every time I so much as think about it, I can't… I can't breathe…"

"Why?" The bridge of Koiray's nose crinkled. "You're not sure about marrying Hara?"

Takoire III shook his head. "No, if there's one thing I know it's that I want to marry Hara, but I just…"

Desa stepped back and rolled her eyes. "You're kidding me, right?" She received a blank stare. "Are you nervous about Hara's answer?"

He swallowed hard. "To be honest, yeah. It's been on my mind."

"You crack me up, Koiray." She sighed. "Do you love her?"

"Of course."

"And does she love you?"

"Yes."

"And how long have you been together?"

"Three years."

"So what's the problem?"

Koiray scratched the back of his neck and groaned. "I just don't like not knowing for sure."

Shaking her head, Desa reached into a compartment of her desk. "You could always run to the future and see what she says. It couldn't hurt to check the results of the blitzball tournament next week, either."

"It doesn't work like that, Des. If I were to go forward in time, I wouldn't exist in the future timeline. I wouldn't physically be here. It's kind of hard to propose to someone when you're not there."

"Then what good is being able to go back and forth in time? Come on, let's go."

He smirked. "Finally." The door to her office slid open, and the two walked towards the level lift. "Des, I haven't shifted in three years."

"I know. I know." She pressed the button for the lift, and the two waited patiently. "But Koiray, in all seriousness, I know Hara will say yes. I'd bet my life on it." They entered the level lift, and Desa squeezed his hand. "Do you know how you're going to ask?"

"Not really. I was thinking of her birthday maybe. I could take a few days off work, and we could go to the Moonflow." The lift stopped, and Koiray turned to his cousin. "Don't tell anyone yet, all right?"

"You got it."

----------

"You're thinking about them again, aren't you?"

"What? Who?"

"Syan? Kokon?"

Koiray sighed and nodded. "You caught me." He paused. "I thought you had fallen asleep."

"No, just resting my eyes."

With a soft smile, the Deputy Crimson Knight leaned down to place a kiss on Hara's head. She lifted her head, looking into his eyes, and smiled her usual light smile. Hara had changed little in the three years that had passed. Her beautiful red hair still tussled down in curls past her shoulders, and her piercing green eyes were as bright as ever. She wore the uniform of a summoner, having come straight from the temple. It was well into the night, and the two sat on the cliffs overlooking the Besaid beach. Takoire III sat against the ruins, his back to the wall, and held Hara in his arms.

"Come on, I'll take you home."

She shook her head. "No, just another minute. It's nice out here." Snuggling into his chest, Hara sighed. "You've been thinking about the shifts a lot lately."

"Yeah, I don't know why. I just can't help but wonder what happened to everyone. I wonder what happened to Kokon. What was the rest of his life like? Whatever happened to his daughter? And even Syan and Alor. I didn't know them very long, but I just feel like…"

"Like what?"

"I just… I just want to know how everything turned out, that's all."

Propping herself up, Hara looked up at him softly. "So why don't you go back?"

Koiray raised an eyebrow. "Go back?"

"Yeah, go back and see them. Find out what happened to them."

"You mean shift back?"

"You're a little slower than usual," Hara commented casually.

He scowled at her. "Hara, I would go back, but there are so many variables to consider. I can't be sure when I come back. I could be gone a year and only miss a month here or vice versa. What would happen then?"

"You could take a sabbatical. Baed couldn't hold it against you. You're the best Deputy Crimson Knight in Spira, and everyone knows it. Besides, you never take a day off. You could tell him you're just putting all your vacation time together."

"I don't know," Koiray continued to hesitate. "I think you'd miss me too much."

The summoner scoffed. "Me? Miss you? You must be out of your mind."

Stopping just shy of her lips, Koiray smiled. "I know when you're lying."

He quickly caught her in a passionate kiss, and she instantly responded. Her body melted into his, and he held her to him. Almost hungrily, Koiray devoured her lips, grinning when he heard a soft moan escape her. He pulled her closer, holding her by the base of her neck, and allowed his fingertips to outline her figure. Everything in him urged him to continue, but eventually pulled away, breathless with the wanting still inside of him. "Cheribum, Hara, the things you do to me."

Tracing the shape of his face, Hara bit her bottom lip. "You know, Takoire, I can't figure out what it is about you that makes me feel the way I do, and at the moment, I couldn't care less." Grabbing a fistful of his shirt, Hara pulled him back and allowed her fingers to run through his hair.

"I swear, Hara…" Koiray said before losing himself completely to Hara's kisses.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **It's been a hectic month for me. With school ending and things starting to slow down, with any luck I'll be updating more frequently, particularly since Legacies is coming to its climax. I'd like to hear you thoughts on the changes in Spira. So as always, just drop me a review!


	48. Chapter FortySeven

**A Generation of Legacies  
****Chapter Forty-Seven**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X, X-2, or any of Square Enix's characters.

**Last Time:**

"Yeah, go back and see them. Find out what happened to them."

"You mean shift back?"

"You're a little slower than usual," Hara commented casually.

He scowled at her. "Hara, I would go back, but there are so many variables to consider. I can't be sure when I come back. I could be gone a year and only miss a month here or vice versa. What would happen then?"

"You could take a sabbatical. Baed couldn't hold it against you. You're the best Deputy Crimson Knight in Spira, and everyone knows it. Besides, you never take a day off. You could tell him you're just putting all your vacation time together."

"I don't know," Koiray continued to hesitate. "I think you'd miss me too much."

The summoner scoffed. "Me? Miss you? You must be out of your mind."

Stopping just shy of her lips, Koiray smiled. "I know when you're lying."

* * *

As he placed the tray on the table beside the bed, Koiray smiled lightly. He traced the outline of Hara's face before placing a kiss on her lips. The high summoner stirred and awoke, smiling back at Koiray. "Good morning."

"Good morning," he answered.

Pulling the sheets around her, Hara glanced out the window and saw rays of sunlight pouring in. Her eyes drifted beneath the windowsill and found the tray of food. "What's that?"

"Breakfast in bed."

Hara yawned and blinked deliberately, as if trying to shake away her slumber. As she looked Koiray over, she took note of his uniform. "Did you- Did you go out on your run already?" He nodded. "Cheribum, I didn't even fell you get out of bed."

He smiled, allowing his boyish features to show. "You were tired. Long night I guess." Hara answered with a half-hearted smirk before grabbing a pillow and throwing it his way. "Hey! Hey! You can hit me after you've eaten breakfast!"

"You know the only reason I keep you around is because you can cook."

"I know."

As he placed the tray in front of her, Hara met him in a chaste kiss. "Thanks for breakfast."

"I aim to please," Koiray returned. "Hara, I was thinking about what you said last night… about shifting back to find out what happened to Alor and Syan."

"And?"

Shifting his position on the bed, the Deputy Crimson Knight took a breath. "I need you to really understand what this could mean. I don't know how long I could be gone. I could be gone a day or a year, and if something ever happened to me, I wouldn't be able to let you know."

"Or you could come back to me in one piece in a week and with your mind at ease," she answered. "Everything involves risk. I know that. But isn't that true every day? I mean, you don't exactly have the safest job in Spira, Takoire."

"No, I guess I don't."

"I only have one problem with this, though."

"What?"

"Nobody is going to make me breakfast in bed..."

Koiray cocked his head. "So, that's all I am to you, huh? A free meal?"

Hara shook her head. "Well, that and you're the person I care most about." She smiled. "Go. Find out what happened to Syan and Alor and come back to me."

The guardian reached to touch Hara's face before bringing her close for a tight embrace. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she whispered. "Just don't forget to bring me back a souvenir."

Koiray pulled away, and his face didn't hide his obvious confusion. "A souvenir?"

* * *

"_All right, Koiray. Here are the personnel reviews you need to go over. Here is the annual evaluation and comments on what we need to improve on. That's Logistics' gil request, and this is the list of summoners and guardians who have been assigned to Besaid while you were away."_

_While the numerous chips in front of him appeared small and insignificant, Koiray knew each one represented hours of work. However, he was in no position to be complaining as Sir Baed had allowed him to keep his position of Deputy Crimson Knight. All the work had always been intended for him, just never in mass quantities and simultaneously. _

_With each passing day, Koiray was beginning to relearn the rhythm that made up his life. The surreal feelings were starting to fade away until he had finally accepted what was around him. He would wake up early each morning and go for his run through the island of Besaid. He worked out to the sounds of the news before eating breakfast and heading off to work. His work day was spent catching up and would return home late each night. _

_Hara would always try to see him during lunch, but if she couldn't, Koiray would always find a note on the door to his apartment or the like. The days were long and hard, but he could never find a reason to be less that content._

"_Yes, sir. I'll finish up the personnel reviews first and then, if you like, I'll go over Sir Kine's recommendations."_

_Koiray sat in Crimson Knight Baed's office for their weekly meeting. It was only the third time they had done such a thing since Koiray had only been back for less than a month. Baed had kept it short and to the point, only burdening Koiray with what he had to. It would only be another few weeks before the Crimson Knight would be gone for his wedding and honeymoon._

"_That'll be fine, Koiray. Do you have any questions about anything?"_

"_No, sir."_

"_All right, that'll be all." The Crimson Knight pushed on his console, and the door to his office opened._

"_Yes, sir."_

_He stood and nodded before walking out from the officer before Baed called out to him once more. "And, Koiray, enough of the sir when there's no one else but us."_

_Koiray nodded. "You got it."_

_The Deputy Crimson Knight took the walk back to his officer and greeted everyone he passed. He rounded the corner and spotted who he had been looking for. _

"_Hi, Mom. Sorry about making you wait."_

_Lenne stood and smiled, allowing her son to kiss her on the cheek. "It's fine. It's probably just payback for all the times I took you to the temple with me while I was working."_

_Koiray smiled and shrugged. "Do you want to get going?"_

_She nodded, and the two made their way to the floor lift. "Where's Hara?"_

"_She couldn't make it. She said to say sorry and that she'd take a raincheck."_

"_That's a shame. I haven't really seen her lately." Lenne smiled. "So how are you? Everything all right?"_

"_Everything's fine. Same as always."_

"_That's good. Any… headaches?"_

"_Nope."_

_Lenne grew silent as they walked, and Koiray frowned. "You know, you get a little thoughtful sometimes, and I can't read your mind like Dad can."_

"_Your Dad can't read my mind…"_

"_No? Then how come you and Dad can just look at each other and know what the other one's thinking?"_

"_We… have a special connection, that's all. Why?"_

_Koiray shrugged. "I was just wondering what you were thinking about."_

"_The Cheribum."_

"_What about him?"_

"_There's so much more to him than anyone could have guessed. To have wanted to help humans but aided in the deaths of millions. And then, at the same time, to have been human and to have loved."_

"_He's a good man," Koiray answered, "that's all I need to know."_

_Lenne smiled and nodded, admiring Koiray in his full uniform. "All your Dad and I wanted was for you to have as normal of a life as possible. That's what your grandparents had hoped for me too… It never seems to work out that way, though…"_

"_Mom, I'm fine. Everything's going to be all right. We're happy and in one piece."_

"_I know," she answered, "but it's wasn't always like this."_

* * *

"No! No, he can't do that! Oh come on! They have to call that! It was a foul for crying out loud! The Psyches can't do that!"

"Oh! Oh! Go for the shot! Yes! Psyches win! In your face, Koiray!"

The sphere screen was displayed on the far wall of Gaia's and Darka's living room. A small crowd of men were all gathered around it, yelling indistinguishably. Sector Commanders Teyh and Maru sat on a couch, sharing a bowl of popcorn; their uniforms a mess. Summoner-Guardian Rodaan stood leaning against a wall, occasionally reaching for some popcorn. The Deputy Crimson Knight of Besaid sat on the arm of the couch, yelling comments every now and then. Two older men stood towards the back, both with silver colored hair and amused looks on their faces.

Koiray frowned and leaned back. "I can't believe the Auroch's lost."

"I warned you guys," Wakka said. "Aurochs haven't been looking to good this year, ya? Even I can own up to that."

"Look at that. If Grandpa Wakka thinks the Aurochs are going to lose it's a sign. Suck it up, Koiray. You owe me 100 gil," Teyh returned.

"Grandpa, I thought you could have a little allegiance…" Maru commented.

The Deputy Crimson Knight began to shuffle through his pockets and attempted to count out the gil.

Ro raised a hand. "Uh, you owe me 200, Koiray."

"I can't believe this," he began to mutter.

Summoner Hara sighed and continued to help put away dishes with a few others. Desa had busied herself washing dishes from dinner, and Gaia was gathering up the leftover food. Darka and Yuna sat across from one another at the dining table and watched the scenario in the living room.

"At this rate," Hara admitted, "my boyfriend's going to go broke."

Desa shrugged. "I warned you about him at the beginning. You can't blame me if he goes broke."

"Hara, if there's one thing I've learned about the men in this family it's this," Yuna returned, "they have two weaknesses: summoners and blitzball."

"Not true," her husband argued from the living room. "Darka fits neither of these categories."

Desa raised an eyebrow. "But Dad never fits any category."

"Well, your Dad's always been an oddball," Gaia answered.

Darka frowned and turned to Tidus. "I'm glad I have such a loyal wife and daughter."

"I like you, Pop!" Teyh called out, accepting Koiray's gil.

"Nice to know someone's on my side."

"Don't take it that way, Dad," Desa answered, hugging him from behind. "I still love you, you're just a little weird."

"If you think he's weird now, you should have seen him before I married him."

Desa cocked her head. "What do you mean?"

"Did you know that he was in love with your Aunt Lenne?"

Everyone stopped to look over , and the Summoner of Suzaku cleared his throat uncomfortably. "I think what self-esteem I had just flew out the window."

"You were in love with Aunt Lenne?" Desa asked.

Darka shook his head. "It was a long time ago, and it was more of a crush. Can we please change the subject?"

Gaia smiled and laughed. "It's all right though, he learned the error in his ways."

"And somehow I ended up marrying you," Darka answered with a small smirk on his face.

Gaia scowled but was interrupted by the sounds of the front door opening.

"Hello? Sorry we're late everyone." At that moment, High Summoner Lenne and Sir Takoire II chose to enter the dwelling. Both were dressed in their formal clothes of council, and Takoire had an anxious look about him.

"Hey, Mom! Hey, Dad!" Koiray called.

"Hey!" Takoire returned, looking to the sphere screen. "Is the game still on?"

"Nope," Tidus answered. "The Aurochs lost."

The guardian's expression fell, and he seemed to have lost all his energy. "You've got to be kidding me."

Lenne rolled her eyes and kissed Yuna on the cheek. "Hi, Mom. Garren ad Jess say hi." She approached Tidus and also kissed him on the cheek. "Hi, Dad."

"Did you guys just get in from Bevelle? Do you want something to eat?" Gaia asked.

The high summoner shook her head. "No, that's okay. We had something to eat on the airship. We just wanted to stop by."

"I thought you guys wouldn't be getting back until tomorrow," Koiray commented.

"We decided to end the Council Session early," Lenne answered.

"Oh, okay." The Deputy Crimson Knight paused thoughtfully before beginning to speak. "Hey, Mom? Dad? Can I talk to you for a minute outside?"

"Sure." Lenne looked to her husband. "Takoire?" She spotted him across the room, counting gil into a bag.

"Three hundred… Four hundred… Stupid Aurochs… Five hundred gil… Give that to your Dad, would you, Ro?"

"No problem, Uncle Takoire."

"Takoire…"

"I'm coming. I'm coming." The guardian followed them out the door, and the night air hit them without warning. "Okay. What's up?"

"Um, two things, actually. I'm going to be really busy for awhile so I wanted to tell you as soon as I got a chance."

Lenne looked to him, suddenly confused. "Is everything all right?"

"Everything's fine. I just… I've decided to shift back and find out what happened to Alor and Syan."

The high summoner grew quiet, but Takoire simply cleared his throat. "When would you leave?"

"After Jassen and I present our report to the Council of Guardians. I'll be in Bevelle, and all my major assignments will be done."

"Okay, if that's what you want to do," Takoire returned.

Koiray ran a hand through his hair. "There's still some time. I'll tell you more when I figure everything out."

Lenne took a breath. "You said there were two things?"

The Deputy Crimson Knight nodded, taking in a deep breath. "I'm- I'm going to ask Hara to marry me."

The summoner and guardian both momentarily froze before their expressions turned into one of happiness. "Koiray, that's wonderful." Lenne pulled him close and found herself unable to stop smiling.

Takoire smiled and pat his son on the shoulder. "When did you decide this?"

"I've been thinking about it for the past few months, but I only came to a decision two weeks ago." From his pocket, Koiray pulled out a small box and opened it, handing it to his father.

"It's beautiful, Koiray," Lenne said, looking over at it.

"When do you plan on asking her?"

"After I come back. I don't want to ask her, leave, and then have something happy to me." Takoire made a gesture to return the ring, but Koiray held up a hand and shook his head. "No. I want you to keep it until I come back. It'll be safe with you guys."

Takoire paused, but nodded, closing the box and pocketing it. "One last journey then, Koiray?"

"One more."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I can't apologize to you guys enough for not updating sooner, I've been unbelievably busy and time just seems to be flying by. I'm already working on the next chapter, but please, leave me a review and let me know you're all still there!


	49. Chapter FortyEight

**A Generation of Legacies  
****Chapter Forty-Eight**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X, X-2, or any of Square Enix's characters

**Last Time:**

The Deputy Crimson Knight nodded, taking in a deep breath. "I'm- I'm going to ask Hara to marry me."

The summoner and guardian both momentarily froze before their expressions turned into one of happiness. "Koiray, that's wonderful." Lenne pulled him close and found herself unable to stop smiling.

Takoire smiled and pat his son on the shoulder. "When did you decide this?"

"I've been thinking about it for the past few months, but I only came to a decision two weeks ago." From his pocket, Koiray pulled out a small box and opened it, handing it to his father.

"It's beautiful, Koiray," Lenne said, looking over at it.

"When do you plan on asking her?"

"After I come back. I don't want to ask her, leave, and then have something happy to me." Takoire made a gesture to return the ring, but Koiray held up a hand and shook his head. "No. I want you to keep it until I come back. It'll be safe with you guys."

Takoire paused, but nodded, closing the box and pocketing it. "One last journey then, Koiray?"

"One more."

* * *

"All the logistics paperwork's been done for the rest of the month, and I've gone over the personnel transfers. All the suspenses have been met for the next month and a half. The only thing I have left is the report to the Council of Guardians with Jassen."

Baed nodded and rubbed his eyes. "I'm sorry, Koiray. I'm a little lacking in sleep."

Koiray nodded. "It's okay. How old is Shana now?"

"Almost seven months."

"She must be getting big now."

"Everyday. You and Hara should stop by for dinner one of these nights and see for yourself."

"Thanks. I'll mention it to Hara."

The Crimson Knight sighed and reached for his cup, taking a long drink. "All right. I know you well enough by now to know that you only finish this much paperwork when you want something. So what do you want?"

Koiray smiled and shrugged. "I want a dog… but I'll take a sabbatical."

"A sabbatical…" Baed took a breath, but his expression remained neutral. "Can I ask why?"

"Personal reasons. I plan on visiting some out of town friends."

"How long do you need?"

"Um… two to six months…"

Baed looked up and sighed. "How out of town are we talking about, Koiray?"

"… do you remember how I was out of town when you first got promoted?"

"Unfortunately."

"That out of town."

Baed squeezed the bridge of his nose, collecting his thoughts. "You realize you almost lost your job last time, right?"

"That won't happen this time, Baed. It's under control, and if I'm gone for more than six months, you can fire me and find yourself a new Deputy Crimson Knight of Besaid."

"I hope it doesn't come to that." He took another drink. "You're the best, Koiray. You're the best damn Deputy Crimson Knight in Spira. There's no reason why I shouldn't grant this. When do you want me to start this?"

Koiray breathed a sigh of relief. "After my presentation with Jassen."

"…I'm trusting you."

"Thank you, Baed. I'll make it up to you. I promise."

A ring suddenly rang out, and a light flashed on the Crimson Knight's desk. Baed reached to his terminal, and an image of Baed's secretary appeared. "Sir Baed, you're receiving a call from Sir Aelozo. Do you want me to put it through?"

"Go ahead. Thank you."

The face of another Crimson Knight appeared with a congenial expression. "Hello, Baed."

"Hello, Aelozo."

"Oh, Koiray's in there, too. Perfect."

"Hi, Aelozo."

"The reason I called was because I wanted to know if I could borrow Koiray for a couple days in Djose," Aelozo said. "We could really use his help on revamping our training methods. I thought we might as well as get a head start on Koiray's advice, right?"

Baed switched his view from Aelozo to Koiray and nodded. "That's fine. I think I can spare him for a couple days. Well, Koiray, do you have anything in your schedule to keep you from going?"

"I'm free the day after tomorrow."

"He's all yours," Baed said.

"Thanks, Baed." Aelozo nodded his head. "All right then, Koiray, I'll see you the day after tomorrow."

"I'll see you then…"

----------

"_Koiray, Hara, this is my boyfriend Rong. Rong, this is my cousin Koiray and my friend Hara, who is unfortunately dating Koiray."_

_The Deputy Crimson Knight offered a light smile at his cousin before holding out his hand to the man who accepted it eagerly. "How are you?" Rong asked._

_From what Koiray understood, Desa had been seeing Rong for a little over a month. He was originally from Luca and knew Desa through work. He had been transferred to Besaid a few months ago by the sphere company they both worked for. It seemed Rong was an equally talented employee, and he and Desa had already worked together on several projects._

_He stood a little taller than Koiray, and his dark blue hair was short and worn in a sharp looking style. His clothes were semi-casual with a dress shirt and casual pants, and he wore a wide grin._

_Rong turned his attention to Hara, and he offered a little bow. "Milady summoner, it's nice to meet you."_

_Hara smiled and shook her head. "The formalities aren't really necessary."_

_He shrugged. "Well, you're one of the first summoners I've ever met. I'm not exactly sure what I'm supposed to do."_

"_You won't have that problem with this family," Ro called from across the room._

_The family had gathered for Darka's birthday, and the mood was a festive one. Everyone was enjoying themselves, and Darka had even poked fun at how old he was beginning to get. It was also the first time anyone in the family had met Desa's boyfriend._

_Koiray studied his cousin's body language carefully. She seemed tense, more so than usual, and was keeping relatively quiet, a sign she was trying to keep her emotions in check. Overall, though, she had a cheerful disposition, and Koiray had no reason to believe she was anything but._

_Rong nodded and scratched the back of his head. "I kind of didn't really believe Des when she said that all of you were in her family. I mean… it's weird hearing about the family who's saved Spira In history class and then coming to one of your family parties."_

"_Well, we don't bite," Lenne offered._

"_Nope," Takoire agreed, "not unless you eat my wife's cooking." He immediately received a stern glare, and the guardian smiled innocently._

"_So… what exactly do you do as a summoner?" Rong asked Hara._

"_I'm the summoner-guardian liaison for the guardian wing here in Besaid. I coordinate with Koiray to work out how many summoner-guardians there are, how many they need, and if it comes to it, how many summoners need to be temporarily assigned to the Besaid wing."_

"_So you do more of a logistical job, huh?"_

_Hara nodded. "Pretty much."_

"_And how often do you summon those… aeons?"_

_She frowned thoughtfully. "Rarely. I can't say I've summoned more than three or four times in my life."_

_Rong cocked his head. "I wouldn't have expected that. With all the hype they put around you summoners, I'd have thought you actually summon more."_

_Hara shrugged. "Summoners tend to be there more for a backup plan if something more serious happens, but the guardians do a pretty good job of keeping that from happening."_

"_So then… what exactly is the your purpose in Spira? What is it that summoners do that earns them a place in myth and legend?"_

_Koiray could sense Hara's confusion growing and added his own opinion. "Summoners are kind of like the liaison between the aeons and humans. Summoners are the aeons' way of giving a helping hand."_

_Rong sighed, thinking hard. "But what do the aeons care about what happens to us?"_

_The Deputy Crimson Knight buried the urge to confront him. "You'd be surprised. The aeons are the guardians of the elements. Humans are an integral part of Spira. With aeons and humans coexisting side-by-side, Spira is lead to a better future."_

"_Sure, but do we really need the aeons? I mean, we seem to be getting along just fine without their help," Rong argued. "Take the Cheribum for example, why does it kill anyone who fails its test? Does it know what it's taking away? Does it even know what it's like to be human?"_

_The majority of those nearby had stopped to listen in on their conversation, and Desa's discomfort was beginning to grow obvious._

"_I'm sure the Cheribum has his reasons," Koiray answered neutrally. "And I think he knows a little bit more about being human than you think."_

_Yuna suddenly appeared with a smile. "Why don't we leave the politics for later? Dinner's ready."_

_----------  
_

The East Conference room of the Guardian Building was a mess covered, with spheres, papers, and dozens of files opened on the sphere screen. Two young guardians worked late into the night, the last two in the building. The Deputy Crimson Knight had unbuttoned the top two bottoms of his uniform while the Summoner's Guardian had abandoned his black service coat and had hung it behind his chair. Their work had started hours ago, but it appeared neither of them had noticed.

"Okay, so I need to rewrite the regulations for sector distribution for the report?"

"Yeah, and I'll make the adjustments to the presentation."

"You know," Jassen said, running his hand through his curls, "you'd think they'd have given this assignment to more experienced guardians."

Koiray nodded, rubbing his eyes. "Especially since we're redoing everything."

"I think this is the one time I wish we hadn't scored as the highest rated detachment in Spira."

In the past three years, the number of guardians and summoners had grown. As a result, Koiray had chosen Jassen as the head of all Summoner's Guardians in Besaid. Together, the two had made Besaid the most efficient detachment in Spira. No summoner was ever without a guardian, no matter the circumstances, and no part of the island was ever left unsecured; fiends appeared to be a thing of the past.

Takoire III laughed. "Maybe we just need to stop working so well together as a team."

Jassen joined in his laughter and nodded. "I can't help it. You just make me look good all the time."

"Oh, okay, I see who carried all the weight between the two of us. I should just cut you loose."

The Summoner's Guardian offered a smirk. "Hey, I'm revising the Summoner's Guardian ratio section tomorrow; I'll forward you the details when I have it done."

"That's fine."

Jassen sighed and took a breath, reaching for a drink. "So… Hara mentioned that you plan on shifting back."

Koiray nodded. "Yeah, right after we give our report in Bevelle."

"How long do you think you'll be gone?"

"It's hard to say. You know the whole time-travel thing is a piece of work," Koiray attempted to joke.

Jassen nodded, continuing his work. While Jassen had maintained a cold relationship with Koiray at the beginning, their relationship had evolved into a primitive form of friendship. He was also one of the few people outside of the family who knew Koiray's true lineage.

"I assume you put in a sabbatical with Sir Baed."

"Yeah."

"So who's going to be running the show while you're gone?"

"Sir Baed is going to pick up the slack and Sir Axelm will pitch in as necessary." Koiray glanced over. "Hey, can you pass over the rough draft?"

"Yeah, sure." Jassen handed him a sphere, and Koiray placed it into his sphere console, pulling up the necessary files.

"Do you want to get together again tomorrow before dinner? I know you have dinner with Aria's parents tomorrow, so we can just rap it up before then."

Jassen shook his head. "No, I'm free all tomorrow night… Aria broke it off."

Koiray frowned. "Sorry to hear that."

"It's fine. It's not a big deal. I had it coming again I guess."

The door to the conference room suddenly opened, and the two guardians looked up. Summoner Liaison Hara walked in carrying a bag and wore a scowl on her face. "Didn't your mothers ever give you bedtimes?"

The bridge of Koiray's nose crinkled as he looked up for a time marker. "It's not that late. Oh- I- Never mind…"

Jassen held up his hands and pointed to the other. "Don't look at me; it was his idea."

Hara frowned and sighed, reaching into her bag and pulling out two containers. "I assume neither of you have had dinner yet." She received only blank stares and shook her head. "I made both of you dinner." The summoner handed Koiray a container and kissed him chastely before handing the other to her own guardian.

"Looks good… and hot!" Jassen quickly frowned and sucked on the finger he had burned. "Did you just cook this?"

"Yep."

"Thank you," Koiray said pleasantly. "It's nice to have a meal made for me for a change."

Hara rolled her eyes. "Don't get used to it." Looking around, the summoner eyed the state of the conference room. "Have you gotten a lot of work done?"

"A good amount," Jassen answered, "including a few things that will affect."

"How so?"

The Summoner's Guardian reached for a bite, chewing it, and washing it down with a drink before speaking. "Well, just from our experiences, having only one guardian per summoner is a highly impractical practice sometimes, don't you think?"

Hara nodded. "Yeah, especially if you have to go out of town; and if they can't find a temporary guardian, I have to go with you."

"The way Koiray and I are reworking it, all new summoners will be required to have at least two guardians. All other cases, like us, will be evaluated on a case by case basis."

"So what happens if I need to have another guardian assigned?"

Koiray nodded. "Ah, that's the tricky part. If this gets approved, the Head Summoners will have to confer with the aeons and brand new guardians. I mean, the practice is already done if guardians are no longer fit for duty or worse, but…"

Hara scoffed. "Change the whole system, why don't you?"

Jassen smiled. "Oh, don't worry. We are."

"Wow. That's…" The summoner sighed. "That's really unfortunate. I am afraid for Spira's future."

The Deputy Crimson Knight shrugged. "What can I say? I have a family tradition to uphold. I have to change Spira somehow, and I don't see any giant fiends or renegade aeons anywhere."

"And Spira seems to get a kick out of trying to make us work together."

Hara rolled her eyes but laughed. "Oh, you're right. Takoire and Jassen, saving Spira one report at a time."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Another week. Another chapter. I'm looking forward to hearing your thoughts on what's happening… and don't worry, we're going to mess with Koiray's life soon…


	50. Chapter FortyNine

**A Generation of Legacies  
****Chapter Forty-Nine**

**Disclaimer: **I do not Final Fantasy X, X-2, or any of Square Enix's characters

**Last Time:**

Hara scoffed. "Change the whole system, why don't you?"

Jassen smiled. "Oh, don't worry. We are."

"Wow. That's…" The summoner sighed. "That's really unfortunate. I am afraid for Spira's future."

The Deputy Crimson Knight shrugged. "What can I say? I have a family tradition to uphold. I have to change Spira somehow, and I don't see any giant fiends or renegade aeons anywhere."

"And Spira seems to get a kick out of trying to make us work together."

Hara rolled her eyes but laughed. "Oh, you're right. Takoire and Jassen, saving Spira one report at a time."

* * *

"So the rent's been paid off for the next three months. If you need more money, I've put some in the safe in the bedroom. All my important documents are in there, too. Oh, and feed my fish."

Hara smiled and shook her head. "I'll feed your fish, Takoire."

The Deputy Crimson Knight shrugged, continuing to hold her hand as they walked. "I'm just reminding you. My fish are very important to me."

"Your fish are safe with me."

Koiray and Hara walked through the city of Besaid. He was set to leave for Djose the next day and all that was left was setting his affairs in order. "Oh, and if you need to go out of town, I've told Des everything, too, so just let her know you'll be gone."

They walked through the entranceway of the tailor shop and were greeted by a cheerful older woman. "Sir Koiray, it's nice to see you."

"Nice to see you, Denna."

"What can I help you with today? Would you like me to make you a new set of uniforms?"

Koiray shook his head."No, thank you. I have a personal commission today."

"Oh?"

From his pocket, the Deputy Crimson Knight pulled out a sphere and placed it in her hands. "It's uh… a little different than my usual requests."

The woman turned the sphere on and it projected the image of an elaborate shirt and pants in a style completely foreign to current Spira. "Well, this is… unusual. If you don't mind me asking, where did you get this design from? A history book?"

The Deputy Crimson Knight smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head as Hara attempted to hide her laughter. "It's um… It's for a special project."

The woman continued to smile pleasantly. "Well, who am I to question the Deputy Crimson Knight of Besaid? Sir Koiray, if you could just step up onto the platform. Please, thank you. Lift up your arms." Hara smiled as she watched him, and he did his best to maintain a neutral expression. "Oh my, it seems you've gotten taller since the last time I measured you."

Koiray nodded. "A bit. My dad says I need to stop growing."

"Okay…" She seemed to have finished her work and stepped back, looking up. "That's it. You can step down now. Come back in three days, and I'll have your clothes finished by then, Sir Koiray."

"All right."

Through the front door, a new customer entered, and Hara turned in surprise. "Des, what are you doing here?"

The half Al Bhed turned and smiled, meeting her friend in a hug. "Oh, I just need a couple sets of new clothes. What about you?"

Hara looked to Koiray who had just handed over a handful of gil. "Takoire's getting his new clothes ready for the big trip." She laughed lightly. "I don't think she's ever seen clothing that outdated."

"Ha, ha… That's cute, Hara," Koiray answered. "You know I can't just show up in this uniform."

Desa rolled her eyes and sighed. "If you must, Koiray."

"Do you want to grab lunch with us?" Hara asked.

She shook her head. "No, thanks. I've got a lot of work to do." She paused. "Are you heading to Djose tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Are you going to come back to Besaid after Bevelle?"

"No."

Desa nodded. "All right. Can I meet you in Bevelle for your sendoff?"

"Of course."

Desa smiled briefly, looking to Koiray then Hara and back to Koiray. "Okay. I'll see you then."

"We'll see you later then." Koiray moved to turn away but froze. "Oh, and when I'm gone, make sure Hara feeds my fish, would you?"

----------

_The Summoner-Guardian stood alone on the beach, his complete attention focused on one object. His eyes blazed red and fierce, and he took no note of his surroundings. The airship port stood beneath him under the cliff. An airship stayed aloft in the air but barely so as it tipped back and forth. The Summoner-Guardian's hands were stretched out towards the machine, and beads of sweat rolled down his face. _

_Guardians began to flood into the airship port as others were cleared out. The airship eventually placed itself down, and as the dust settled, the red disappeared from the Summoner-Guardian's eyes, and he fell to his knees. _

_Orders were bring shouted, and the airship was being evacuated. One guardian looked up into the cliffs before running up the sand._

"_Nice set down," the Deputy Crimson Knight commented, offering him a canteen of water._

_The Summoner-Guardian took only a gulp before nodding. "I think I was a little off center from where I wanted to set her down."_

_Koiray nodded with a grin. "Well, other than that, not a bad job overall. Especially since it was your very first summoning."_

_Ro moved to stand and fell before Koiray caught him. "What can I say? I wanted to leave Besaid in style."_

"_I think you managed that."_

"_Hey, Ro! Nice save!" Teyh called out._

"_Thanks, cuz. I try."_

"_Nice one!" Maru added._

_Koiray frowned, helping Ro to walk. "What are you guys doing here? Aren't you supposed to be supervising your sectors?"_

_Teyh shrugged. "Ro saved the day. All we had to do was evacuate everyone off the airship before the engineering teams went in."_

_Koiray frowned but turned back to speak to Ro. "I might have to delay your flight to Bevelle, Ro. "There's paperwork and debriefings to do."_

_Ro frowned. "My mom won't be happy with you."_

"_Hey, for the record this is the first time I've ever needed you for major paperwork."_

"_And the last. I am so out of here," Ro returned. "At least my assignment in Besaid hasn't been a complete waste. I finally got to do something."_

_Koiray scoffed. "Oh, yeah, because you're going to be so much busier in Bevelle. You'll be what? One of twelve Summoner-Guardians?"_

"_Okay, so my job won't change, but at least I'll be home sweet home."_

"_All right, cuz," Teyh returned. "Have fun with that."_

_Maru paused and cocked his head. "So, are you still planning on applying for a Sector Commander position?"_

_Ro shook his head. "Naw… I think I'm happy as just a Summoner-Guardian. I don't think I could all that work. I'm not a workaholic like some people."_

"_Who? Koiray?" Teyh asked._

_The Summoner-Guardian rolled his eyes. "No, all of you. And even Koiray's getting a little better at it." He sighed. "I don't know what you guys are going to do without me."_

"_Well, our blitzball team will get better that's for sure," Teyh snickered to himself._

_The Summoner-Guardian glared, wobbly walking to confront his cousin. "You couldn't find the goal if there were no goalie, a sign that said, "shoot here", and had flashing lights around it."_

"_Big words for a guy who scores once a season."_

"_Keep it up. I'll summon Suzaku on you."_

"_Children, let's play nice," Koiray interrupted._

_Ro smiled good-naturedly and waved him off. "It's fine. You'll eat those words the next time you see me and you have to salute."_

----------

"Sir, can we ask you a question?"

Koiray was shaken from his thoughts as he looked across the row and saw a group of young guardians looking at him. He quickly rewound the moment in his head and put on a pleasant expression. "Go ahead."

"Is it true that you're only 21, sir?" one of them asked.

The Deputy Crimson Knight smiled to himself. "Yes, that's right. I joined the guardians when I was 16."

"How did you get so high at your age, sir?" a female guardian asked hesitantly.

He shrugged. "I worked hard, trained whenever I could, and I had goals."

"Any advice for us, sir?" another asked. "We just got out from basic training, and this is our first assignment."

Koiray smiled and nodded. "Well, work hard but don't get too lost in your work. Don't forget to kick back and relax every now and then."

A young female guardian looked to him confused. "But Sir Koiray, you're- you're a legend. I mean… sir… I don't think we expected that answer from you. How can you do everything you do and still have time to kick back?"

"My parents and girlfriend keep me in check," Koiray laughed.

A soft shake took the airship, and a voice announced itself overhead. "Guardians, we've arrived in Djose. Stay in your seats until advised to do otherwise."

"Sir, can I ask you one more question?"

"Go ahead."

"Well the records you and Sir Jassen set at your basic training still stand, and a bunch of us were wondering if you're both that competitive all the time."

The Deputy Crimson Knight wore a smirk as he answered. "We used to be, and I think we're still a little competitive every now and then. But we're friends now for the most part."

A guardian in the aisle touched him on the shoulder. "Sir Koiray, you can disembark first."

Koiray nodded. "Thank you." He turned his attention back to the young guardians. "Well, it was a pleasure to meet all of you and good luck with your first posting. I'm sure all of you will do well."

"Nice meeting you, sir."

He made his way off the airship, and another guardian followed behind him carrying his luggage. He emerged from the doorway, and the airship port stood at attention with the Crimson Knight of Djose waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hello, Koiray," Aelozo greeted.

Koiray met him with a salute and a nod. "Hello, sir."

Aelozo guided him out of the guardian wing of the airship port before speaking. "I assume your trip was all right."

"Yes, sir. It was."

"That's good."

"You didn't have to come pick me up yourself, sir. I could have managed."

"Nonsense. That's not how I treat my friends."

While some time had passed since Koiray had worked with Aelozo, his memories were fond ones. Aelozo was the Crimson Knight of Djose and had held the position for four years. He had taken over supervision of guardian basic training from his father, and Koiray had occasion to work with him whenever he was assigned to work guardian basic training. Aelozo was known for his much more personable style of leadership, but his city's guardian wing worked almost as efficiently as Besaid's.

They exited the airship port and walked towards the guardian building, not far from the Temple of Genbu. Koiray looked to Aelozo and found his expression to be the same cheerful outlook as always.

"How's your Dad?" Aelozo asked.

"Good, sir. My mom's keeping him on his toes."

"I wouldn't expect any less of her." He smiled. "And I assume Hara's doing an equally good job with you."

Koiray nodded with a smirk. "How's your family, sir?"

Aelozo smiled. "Good. The children are all fine, and Abey's pregnant."

The Deputy Crimson Knight laughed in disbelief and pat Aelozo on the shoulder. "Congratulations! That'll be your fourth child, won't it?"

"Yes. We're excited."

"I don't know how you do it, sir, but four children… you must be a happy man."

Aelozo chuckled. "I don't know how I do it either."

"Oh, before I forget," Koiray looked to him and handed him a chip, "all the recommendations Jassen and I made are here. I can make the formal presentation to your sector commanders at your earliest convenience, sir."

Aelozo smiled but did not take the chip. "Actually, Koiray, I didn't call you here for those recommendations."

"I don't understand, sir."

"I've made a few decisions, but we can save it for tomorrow. For now, get some rest. We have a lot to talk about."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Happy Halloween! Time seems to be moving faster than I can keep up, but I'm doing my best to keep updating. I always love to hear about what you think will happen or maybe just your comments on what's going on. Until next time, I hope to hear from all of you in a review!


	51. Chapter Fifty

**A Generation of Legacies  
****Chapter Fifty**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X, X-2, or any of Square Enix's characters

**Last Time:**

"I don't know how you do it, sir, but four children… you must be a happy man."

Aelozo chuckled. "I don't know how I do it either."

"Oh," Koiray looked to him and handed him a chip, "all the recommendations Jassen and I made are here. I can make the formal presentation to your sector commanders at your earliest convenience, sir."

Aelozo smiled but did not take the chip. "Actually, Koiray, I didn't call you here for those recommendations."

"I don't understand, sir."

"I've made a few decisions, but we can save it for tomorrow. For now, get some rest. We have a lot to talk about."

* * *

"So, Koiray, what do you have to say about my guardian wing?"

Koiray had spent the day touring Djose's guardian wing with Crimson Knight Aelozo. The Djose wing was similar to Besaid's in regards to size as well as its structure. Their guardians were well trained, and the city was well protected. Koiray was recognized by all the guardians he passed and took note of the high amount of respect he was given. For the most part, however, Koiray could only boast of knowing one sector commander in Djose.

"They're a fine group of guardians. Any guardian would be proud to be their Crimson Knight."

The two walked alongside each other on the streets of Djose, talking informally. Aelozo made it a point to describe the status of whatever sector they happened to be passing through while Koiray listened. He tended to ask a question every now and then but mostly observed and took in what was around him.

"I'm glad to hear you say that, Koiray," Aelozo answered, "and I think it's time I come clean on why I called you here." He took a breath. "I'm going to resign, and I want you to become Crimson Knight of Djose."

Koiray stopped dead in his tracks and looked to Aelozo inn confusion. "What?"

The Crimson Knight smiled. "I'm resigning, Koiray."

"But why?"

Aelozo stopped and looked to him, a soft smile on his face. "I love being a guardian. It's what I've spent the last eleven years doing, but there are so many things I want to do and try. I want to spend more than just an hour a day with my wife and children." He sighed. "But when I go, I want to make sure my guardians are taken care of."

Koiray took a breath and eyed his counterpart. "Why me? Why choose me? Shouldn't you be thinking about your Deputy first?"

"You're a good guardian, one of the best and… Omul has been my Deputy for less than a year. He's a good guardian, but he still has a lot to learn. You're more than qualified to take the position, and if I remember correctly, you've been offered the title before. "

He nodded. "For Arashiven… but Arashiven was one thing. It was a tiny city compared to Besaid and Djose. But me, running Djose? A temple city?"

"Koiray, you're the Deputy Crimson Knight of Besaid. Why should Djose scare you?" He paused. "May I ask why you turned Arashiven down?"

"I wanted to stay in Besaid."

"Well, I obviously can't help you there, but Djose and Besaid are closer than Arashiven and Besaid."

The Deputy Crimson Knight shook his head. "Can you even do this? I thought that the Crimson Knights were chosen by the Crimson Regent, the Crimson Centurion, and the Crimson Lord."

Aelozo simply smiled and shrugged. "I don't think they'll say no. Besides, the departing Crimson Knight does still have some say in the matter."

"Who have you talked to about this?"

"About my resignation? Sir Kan, Sir Fier, and Sir Xieron. About you taking my place? No one." Aelozo nodded forward and continued to walk. "I understand that you're in a little shock. I did just drop this on you, but this is a good move for you, Koiray. You have to see that. It's good for your career, and it's good for guardians. You do so much good for guardians as a Deputy Crimson Knight. Imagine what you could do as a Crimson Knight."

Koiray's expression was solemn and thoughtful; he took a moment to gather his thoughts. "You said part of the reason you're resigning is because you want to spend more time with your family. But what do I do if I want to start a family?"

"Everyone's situation is different. I can't be Crimson Knight, see Spira, and raise my family. But look at you. I'm sure your parents were busier than a Crimson Knight, but you were still a family."

"… can I think about it?"

"Of course," Aelozo laughed. "I didn't expect an answer from you right away. I just wanted you to start thinking about it, that's all."

"How long do I have to think about it?"

"The sooner, the better. I'd like to be out of my officer before the baby is born."

Running a hand through his hair, Koiray coughed uncomfortably. "You should know I've put in for a sabbatical. I'll be gone for the next three to six months. I won't be able to give you an answer until then."

Aelozo nodded. "That will give me enough time to prepare everything. If you choose to take it, it'll be waiting for you. If not, the time will help us choose someone else who wants the post." He paused. "But you will consider it?"

"I will."

"I'll only have one problem if you accept it."

The bridge of Koiray's nose crinkled. "What?"

The Crimson Knight put on a smirk. "Baed's going to kill me for taking his Deputy Crimson Knight."

----------

"_All right, first round of drinks is on me!"_

_The group cheered, and the barman began to pass out drinks. The Crimson Knight , the Deputy Crimson Knight , and the Sector Commanders of Besaid all gathered in a cheerful mood. Baed leaned against the bar with a small smile on his face, while Koiray stood with a wide grin._

_He looked around, holding his drink in the air. "Everybody got one? Good. Here's to Besaid, one of the best guardian wings in Spira!"_

"_Here! Here!"_

_They all took a drink, and another Sector Commander continued to hold his drink up. "And to Sir Baed and Sir Koiray, the best Crimson Knight and Deputy Crimson Knight in Spira!"_

_Koiray laughed, lifted his glass up, and took a drink. "Don't think you guys are getting another round out of me."_

_The barman smiled and raised his hand. "Second round's on the house."_

_Teyh lifted his glass up. "To our bartender!"_

"_Here! Here!"_

_Baed moved forward and lifted his hand. "Congratulations to everyone! We all worked hard, and it's paid off!" The corners of his mouth formed a grin. "We showed Kilika and Djose!"_

_The Guardian Wing of Besaid had just completed its annual review by HQ. It was a weeklong affair in which a team of specially chosen guardians scrutinized the workings of the wing. Baed and Koiray had received the report hours earlier, and they had been given full marks; something achieved only by two other cities: Bevelle and Djose._

_The group cheered once more before beginning to settle. Stories were told recounting interesting or tense situations that had occurred over the week. As Koiray listened to a story of Teyh's, he felt someone tap him on the shoulder._

"_Is that Jassen over there?" Baed asked._

_The Deputy Crimson Knight followed his gaze and saw Jassen sitting alone at a table in the corner. His hair was ruffled, and his uniform appeared sloppy and unkempt. He downed his glass to the bottom and called for another. Koiray turned back to the barman. "Excuse me, does he come in here often?"_

"_Who? Sir Jassen?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Oh, he comes in every week, usually towards the week's end. Poor guy."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Doesn't seem to be the kind of guy that a girl wants to stick with. Every now and then he'll come in with a pretty girl, and they'll have a good time. Then, a week or so later, he'll come in and look like that."_

_Koiray nodded. "Thanks." The Deputy Crimson Knight crossed the tavern's floor and placed his drink on Jassen's table. "Mind if I sit here?"_

_Jassen didn't bother to lift his head. "No one's stopping you."_

_He took a seat and looked back to his counterpart. "So, how's it going?"_

"_Oh… same as always. I meet a girl. I work. I get dumped. I meet a girl. I work. I get dumped." His speech was slurred, and his tone was flat and detached. "It would seem my relationship potential is in the negatives."_

_Koiray sat back in his chair and took a drink, calmly evaluating the situation. "That's too bad. Maybe you just haven't found the right one yet."_

"_But that's the problem, isn't it? I did find the right one, but I let her go," Jassen answered. "You were right, you know, that time in Djose. I should have trusted her, but I let my stupid pride get the better of me. I couldn't think straight."_

"_We all make mistakes."_

"_But then I lost her… I lost her because I was stupid…" The Summoner's Guardian looked up at him. "But now it's your turn. Don't be stupid."_

"…_I know…"_

"_She loves you like she never loved me." The Summoner's Guardian downed another cup and waved for another. "But I can't find that. No matter how hard I try. I can't. It's a curse."_

"_Don't be too hard on yourself," Koiray insisted._

_Jassen shook his head. "Maybe I'm just supposed to be alone. No happy ending for Jassen. Nope."_

_A waiter returned, placing a drink on the table. Koiray motioned for him to move closer and whispered in his ear, "Can you bring something to sober him up?"_

"_Yes, sir."_

"_But you've got it all figured out, don't you, Koiray?"_

"_Not really."_

"_Then how come you got your happy ending?"_

"_I don't know, Jassen."_

_The Summoner's Guardian reached for his glass, taking another drink. "You know, Koiray, I don't think we've ever really talked like this before."_

"_That's because we haven't." The waiter placed another drink before Jassen, and Koiray motioned towards it. "Why don't you drink that down?"_

_Jassen took it in hand and scoffed. "Why haven't we done this before?"_

_Koiray smiled and stood. "Probably because I've never seen you this drunk before, and you won't remember this conversation tomorrow."_

----------

"Koiray, why don't you sit down? If you keep pacing, you're going to leave a groove in my floor."

"I'm sorry, Aunt Jess. I just can't sit still."

"This is pathetic, Koiray. Calm down."

Deputy Crimson Knight Koiray and Summoner-Guardian Rodaan looked to each other, the former wearing a frown on his face. Ro stood with his arms crossed leaning against the wall beside the fireplace. Former Crimson Knight Garren helped his wife in the dining room as Jessara pulled out plates, placing them on the dining table.

"Of all the times to put this on me," Koiray muttered, continuing to pace.

Takoire III had arrived in Bevelle only a few hours earlier and had been received by his Uncle Garren, Aunt Jessara, and cousin, Ro. They had invited him to stay with him until the day following, when he would address the Council of Guardians and shift back.

Ro sighed and rubbed his hands before the fire. "I don't understand why you aren't more excited. To be offered Djose's wing… that's great. You'll finally be a Crimson Knight."

The Deputy Crimson Knight looked at him and shrugged. "The timing sucks, Ro."

"Look at it this way," Ro said, "you go… to wherever it is you go… come back, and take over Djose's wing, easy."

"Just make sure I don't find you screaming in the middle of Bevelle when you get back," Garren yelled across the room.

Koiray allowed himself a smirk before turning back to the Summoner-Guardian. "What about Hara? If I accept this, I can't just ask her to pick up and leave."

"I doubt you have to ask," Jessara replied with a smile.

"I just…" He groaned in frustration, gathering his thoughts. "I know Aelozo is giving me one hell of an honor. Being offered Arashiven was one thing, but Djose… She's one of the finest wings in Spira…"

Ro looked to him skeptically. "I don't see a problem, yet."

"You wanted Besaid, didn't you, Koiray?" Garren asked. He nodded. "I understand where you're coming from, but you also have your career to think about, and Djose's not as far as you think."

"Did Sir Aelozo give you some time?" Ro asked.

"Yeah. He's willing to wait until I get back."

The Summoner-Guardian ruffled his hair and laughed. "If you accept Djose, I'm going to have to deal with either Teyh or Maru as Deputy Crimson Knight. That's going to be a pain in the ass."

Koiray smirked and nodded. "Baed wouldn't be happy with me either. Can you imagine having to work with one of those two on a daily basis?"

"So, you're thinking about taking it?" Jessara asked.

"It's tempting." Rubbing his eyes, he sighed. "I just wish I didn't have to deal with right now. I mean… I shift tomorrow, I don't know when I'll be back, and there are things I wanted to do when I get back…"

"Crimson Knight Koiray has a nice ring to it," Ro added.

"What do you think, Uncle Garren? Do you think I should take it?"

Garren nodded, wearing a smile. "You should."

Takoire III smiled sheepishly. "It'll make me the youngest Crimson Knight in Spira."

Ro looked at him skeptically. "As opposed to being the youngest Deputy Crimson Knight in Spira?"

"I haven't been the youngest in two years."

"I think what Ro's trying to say," Jessara added, "is that we all agree. You should take it."

Koiray took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. "For now, I'll take one thing at a time."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Another week, another chapter. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and I'm eager to hear your responses. Please, drop me a review, tell me what you think Koiray's going to do, and I'll see you next time!


	52. Chapter FiftyOne

**A Generation of Legacies  
****Chapter Fifty-One**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X, X-2, or any of Square Enix's characters

**Last Time:**

"Crimson Knight Koiray has a nice ring to it," Ro added.

"What do you think, Uncle Garren? Do you think I should take it?"

Garren nodded, wearing a smile. "You should."

Takoire III smiled sheepishly. "It'll make me the youngest Crimson Knight in Spira."

Ro looked at him skeptically. "As opposed to being the youngest Deputy Crimson Knight in Spira?"

"I haven't been the youngest in two years."

"I think what Ro's trying to say," Jessara added, "is that we all agree. You should take it."

Koiray took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. "For now, I'll take one thing at a time."

* * *

"I think that went well," Jassen said, walking towards the Guardian Headquarters Lobby.

"Me, too. I think they liked what we had to say."

"Thank the Cheribum," Jassen answered with a smirk. "I would have hated to do all that work and have it ignored."

The lift carried them down, and the two exited out towards the front entrance. From across the way, a young woman sat waiting before a smile appeared on her face. She walked to meet them and greeted Koiray with a quick kiss. "Hey, how'd it go?"

"Pretty good," Koiray answered.

"That's great," Hara returned.

Jassen nodded. "The Council said they would start implementing some of the changes within the next three months. By the time you get back, Koiray, you might not recognize your guardian wing."

"Let's hope it doesn't change too much." Koiray stopped towards the side and looked out towards the street. "But I think this is where we part ways."

The Summoner's Guardian grimaced and held out his hand. "Good luck, Koiray. I hope you find what you're looking for."

"Thanks." Koiray reached for his hand and shook it.

With a small nod, Jassen looked to Hara. "I'll meet you at the airship port tonight. Good luck again, Koiray."

The two watched Jassen leave, and as he disappeared from view, Koiray led them towards a wing of offices. "Did you bring my clothes?" Koiray asked.

"Yeah." She handed him a pack.

"Thanks." Koiray stopped at one door and placed his hand on the security sphere.

The door slid open, and the computer spoke overhead, "Welcome, Sir Koiray."

Hara looked around, and a crinkle formed in the bridge of her nose. "Whose office is this?"

"Baed's. I asked him if I could borrow it to change." Koiray reached for a divider in the room and placed himself behind it. "Do you know if my parents and Des are here yet?"

The summoner nodded, looking around the room. "Yeah, they were on the airship Jassen and I were on." Projected on the wall was an image of Sir Baed smiling in his full dress uniform with his arms wrapped around a smiling woman dressed in a formal wedding gown. Her fingers, of their own accord, touched the image, and it flickered before restoring itself. "They're uh… They're going to meet us out there."

The Deputy Crimson Knight emerged from behind the screen. He pulled on the last layer of clothes, a formal looking jacket, and found a mirror. He pulled a comb from his pack and brushed his hair to the side in a neat and conforming style. He smiled and shrugged. "I don't look too bad if I say so myself."

Without a word, Hara pulled him towards her, catching him in a passionate kiss. Koiray could feel the multitude of emotion pouring out: love, lust, tenderness, and passion. His hand rested at the base of her neck as he revealed the same amount of emotion Hara had shown him.

She pulled away without warning, and Koiray looked at her with a soft expression. "Well… what was that for?"

Hara offered a half-hearted smirk. "One for the road, I guess." She buried her face in his shoulder and pulled him close. "Koiray, you better come back… because if you don't, I don't know what I'll do."

"Sh, it's all right. Everything's going to be fine," Koiray soothed, cradling her close. "I can still stop. I don't have to go."

Hara shook her head, attempting to gather up all the emotions she had unleashed. "No, you should go. Just… promise that you'll come back to me."

"I promise you," he answered. He reached to lift her chin up and offered a smile. "I have to come back, there are things we have to talk about when I get back."

"Like what?"

Takoire III suppressed his initial thoughts. What he wouldn't do to ask her now… but his dad had his ring, and he wouldn't tie her down if there was a risk he wouldn't be coming back. "A lot of things… how do you feel about moving to Djose?"

Hara eyed him skeptically. "Djose? Why would we move to Djose?" Koiray chose not to answer, and instead, allowed Hara to put the pieces together. "Does it have to do with Sir Aelozo?" Silence. "Wait. You didn't- He couldn't- Koiray, were you offered Crimson Knight of Djose?" He nodded, and the summoner smiled widely. "That's great!"

Koiray nodded. "I haven't given Aelozo an answer yet, but I just want you to think about it. If you don't want to move, I won't take it."

"I love you. I'll follow you anywhere," Hara stated simply.

"You say that now," he answered, placing a quick kiss on her lips, "but what if I took you to Arashiven?"

The summoner smiled, placing a hand on his face. "You're right. I wouldn't love you anymore."

Koiray held her close once more and sighed. "Good thing I didn't take that post in Arashiven… Hara, I love you. I could never leave you for long. I have a life, and it's here with you."

"I wish I could go with you."

"Me too, but it's too dangerous. I don't even know if I could take someone with me," he admitted. "Just trust that I'll come back to you."

"I trust you." She paused. "Only the Cheribum knows why, but I trust you."

He grinned. "I'll be sure to ask him if I ever run into him again."

The summoner swallowed hard and reached into her pocket, revealing a silver necklace with a silver plate. In the metals of a chokin it displayed her summoner's brand: a sword implanted in the ground underneath a starry sky. "Here, I had this made for you."

Koiray allowed her to place it around his neck. "What's this?"

"To remind you what's waiting at home for you."

He held it in his fingers and admired it. "I'll keep it with me always."

----------

_The streets of Besaid were alive with their typical activities. People came and went, on their way elsewhere. Along the street were tables and chairs placed for walkers' leisure. The Deputy Crimson Knight of Besaid found himself in such a position while Sector Commander Teyh sat across from him. _

"_Teyh, I'd appreciate it if you could tell me what it is I'm looking for."_

"_Chill, any second now."_

"_You said that half a mark ago."_

"_Just a little longer."_

"_I can't just sit here doing nothing, Teyh, I have things to do-"_

"_There! Shut up!"_

_Across the way, two emerged from the Narika Sphere Company Building. A young man, dressed in formal business clothes, yelled in the direction of his counterpart emerging from the door, a young woman of modest dress. Their words were indistinguishable, but Koiray looked on keenly. The young man wore dark blue hair while the young woman had unmistakable, pale blond hair._

_The argument continued for a few more minutes before the man stormed away, and the woman retreated back into the building._

"_Teyh, how did you know that was going to happen?"_

_The Sector Commander sighed and leaned back in his chair. He ruffled his hair and crossed his arms. "It happens whenever Des gets back from a business trip."_

"_Why?"_

"_Des got promoted above Rong a little while ago, and ever since, they always get into an argument whenever she holds a conference here or whatever it is she does. Now, I know it's none of my business, but, Koiray, I can't help but want to do something."_

_Koiray frowned and shook his head. "Unless she asks for our help or things start really getting out of hand, we can't do anything."_

"_I just… I just don't like him, and it's not just because I'm her brother."_

"_Then why? A hunch isn't going to cut it."_

"_Well," Teyh returned, obviously ill at ease, "he's smug. It's like he thinks he's better than everyone else."_

_The Deputy Crimson Knight shrugged. "Some people call that confidence."_

"_What about what he had to say about the aeons? That didn't bother you?"_

"_Do I agree with it? No. Does he have a right to his own opinion? Yes."_

_The Sector Commander groaned in anguish. "Koiray, you're supposed to be on my side."_

"_Teyh, I don't know what it is you want me to say. I don't have the highest opinion of the guy, but that doesn't mean he isn't a good guy. He's smart and polite; and if Des wants to be with him, it's not our place to say anything."_

"_But-"_

_Koiray held up a hand. "Do you want Des to get mad at you?"_

"_No."_

"_Then unless you have proof that he's a _bad guy_, I'm telling you to shut up and do nothing."_

_Teyh frowned. "And what happens if I turn out to be right and Des gets burned in the end?"_

"_Then you were right. Do you want me to give you a ribbon for it?" Koiray moved to stand and straightened his uniform. "Sometimes, Teyh, people need to make their own mistakes and learn for themselves."_

"_I'm not the only one who doesn't like him, Koiray. Ro and Maru both agree with me."_

"_But as long as Des likes him, none of you can do anything about it. Trust me on this one. Stay out of it."_

----------

A distance away, Koiray could see three people waiting on the outskirts of the city. He walked hand-in-hand with the Summoner Liaison Hara, and the distance between them closed. Koiray could see his parents smile, and he smiled back. Desa waved, and the two parties came together as one.

"Hey, Mom, Dad, Des." He greeted each one with a hug and consciously kept his demeanor calm and neutral.

"All set?" Takoire asked.

Koiray smiled and shrugged. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Desa handed him a pack with a small smile. "A little something from my parents, Teyh, and me. Just in case you ever run into any trouble."

The Deputy Crimson Knight threw it over his shoulder and nodded. "It's like my birthday. I should leave more often."

Lenne rolled her eyes and handed him a sphere. "You only get one thing from us, and it's not for you."

"Who's it for?"

"For Alor," Takoire answered. "It's just a few still-spheres and a letter."

"Okay. Anything else you want to give me? Pass on a message?"

Takoire shook his head. "No, I think that's about it. I think it's just the sendoff at this point." Koiray smiled and nodded, and Takoire embraced him in a final hug. "Take care of yourself. Stay out of trouble."

"I will." The Deputy Crimson Knight turned to Lenne and kissed her on the cheek before hugging her. "Try not to miss me too much, Mom."

Lenne sighed and shook her head. "I know I shouldn't worry and that you can take care of yourself, but I can't help it. It's my job as your Mom."

"Then I wouldn't have it any other way." He turned to Desa and smirked. "I'll see you later, Des. Try not to work too hard."

Desa rolled her eyes and gave him a quick hug. "You just worry about yourself. I'll be fine. Teyh and Maru told me to pass along a good luck."

Koiray suddenly frowned and grew serious. "You better keep an eye on those two. I don't want to come back and find my wing in mass chaos."

"I'm sure Baed won't let it come to that," Desa assured him. "Have a safe trip, Koiray, and get back quick before Teyh's ego grows out of control."

"I will." The Deputy Crimson Knight turned to the last person, and he smiled his charming smile. "Now remember, all you have to do is-"

"-feed your fish," Hara finished. "I got it."

"Just checking…" Koiray used two fingers to lift Hara's chin and met her in a soft kiss. He pulled back and looked into her eyes. He could see the warmth and love reflected there and smiled before pulling away.

He took a few steps back and gave a wink to Hara before he closed his eyes. He cleared his thoughts of all else and focused only on Syan and Alor. He could feel something beginning to stir within him… something he hadn't felt in years. The power within him was growing stronger, and Koiray was beginning to feel his senses enflame. The pain was also beginning to take hold, and Koiray fought to keep his thoughts focused.

He steadied his breathing; he could feel the power flowing through his veins. His senses hit overdrive, and he unleashed a cry of pain, falling to his knees.

"Koiray!" Hara moved to catch him, but Takoire held up an arm and shook his head.

The Deputy Crimson Knight squeezed his hand tightly into a fist but kept his thoughts on Syan and Alor. It was then his power consumed him, and he disappeared from sight.

* * *

  
**Author's Notes: **I'm looking forward to hearing your comments about this week's chapter. Next week's chapter should be interesting. Let's shake up Koiray's life, shall we?


	53. Chapter FiftyTwo

**A Generation of Legacies  
****Chapter Fifty-Two**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X, X-2, or any of Square-Enix's characters

**Last Time:**

He took a few steps back and gave a wink to Hara before he closed his eyes. He cleared his thoughts of all else and focused only on Syan and Alor. He could feel something beginning to stir within him… something he hadn't felt in years. The power within him was growing stronger, and Koiray was beginning to feel his sense enflame. The pain was also beginning to take hold, and Koiray fought to keep his thoughts focused.

He steadied his breathing; he could feel the power flowing through his veins. His senses hit overdrive, and he unleashed a cry of pain, falling to his knees.

"Koiray!" Hara moved to catch him, but Takoire held up an arm and shook his head.

The Deputy Crimson Knight squeezed his hand tightly into a fist but kept his thoughts on Syan and Alor. It was then his power consumed him, and he disappeared from sight.

* * *

The howls of pain echoed throughout the forest, but the young man could only shout to ease his pain. The pain suddenly ceased, and Koiray could feel himself coming whole. His body had been weakened, but he still had a grip on all his senses.

He stood slowly, almost falling from rising too quickly, and observed his surroundings. The woods surrounding him were quiet and dark, with little sunlight coming through the trees. Koiray racked his brain for the answer, groaning as a result of his throbbing headache. "I shifted… I shifted just outside of Bevelle… that means… I'm in… the Macalania Woods. Oh, shit… which way is Bevelle?"

The pack from his shoulder fell to the ground, and Koiray looked through the items, not entirely sure of his own actions. From the bottom of the bag, he pulled out a round, small compass and smiled, opening it. "Oh, Cheribum, I love you, Des… A compass…"

The Deputy Crimson Knight repacked his belongings and chose a path to follow. His mind was incapable of any complex thought, and so he walked slowly in a daze.

Bevelle's skyline came into view, and he breathed a sigh of relief. He entered the outer edge of the city and made his way through the streets. For the most part, he blended in with the population, something he had failed at previously, but his exhausted state wasn't easy to hide.

He was coming upon the heart of Bevelle, and the amount of people was beginning to increase. This Bevelle had changed little since he had last seen it, but Koiray knew not to expect much change during the time of Sin. The biggest question he had was if he was in the right time.

"Be ready! Lord Sareth lives, and he will unite all of Spira under his rule!"

The words caught Koiray's attention, and he turned to see an older man standing on the side of the road. His clothes were a mess, and his hair disheveled. He had a wild look in his eye, but the people seemed to be ignoring his ramblings.

"Lord Sareth will unite Spira under Bevelle, and together we will defeat Sin!"

At the mention of Sin, Koiray perked up. For now he knew he was in a time period with Sin, but the mention of Sareth made him nervous. Where exactly was he?

He continued walking forward until he reached the temple of St. Bevelle. The sounds of a song filled his ears as he passed under the temple archway. His exhausted state fell to the sounds of it, and it filled him with wonder. His breath caught itself in his throat, and an emotion filled his gut.

"The Hymn of the Fayth rings deep to all those who hear it," a voice said. "It is the fayth's gift to Spira."

Koiray turned to see an old Yevon priest at his side who had a kind look about him. "Oh, Father," he said, immediately turning on his accent, "my apologies. I didn't realize you were there."

"Is there something I can help you with, young man? Perhaps a bed for the night? You seem a bit weary."

He shook his head. "Thank you, but no. It's been a long journey, that's all. However, if you could point me to Father Alor, I'd be most appreciative."

The priest cocked his head. "Father Alor? I'm afraid he's out training his apprentice."

"I see, thank you then, Father."

The old man took a bow and held his hands in the traditional form of a prayer. "Praise be to Yevon."

Koiray went through the motions his grandmother had taught him and found the action awkward. "Praise be to Yevon." He watched the Yevon priest walk away but suddenly called after him. "Wait, Father, perhaps you could help me with one other thing?"

He stopped and looked over his shoulder. "How so?"

"Is… Mage… Diln here today?"

The priest smiled and nodded. "Yes, I believe he is. I'll bring him out." He bowed and disappeared, leaving Koiray to his own devices.

He had to fight to stay conscious and kept his thoughts occupied as best he could. He spotted the room that had once belonged to the high priests and wondered… could Reth's secret passage still be there? Lost to time?

"I believe it was that young man who was asking for you, Mage Diln," a voice seemed to say.

Koiray turned to look and spotted two Yevon priests approaching him. The preist he had just met and Syan's father. His hair seemed a little whiter, and the lines a little deeper, but he recognized the man… and it seemed the man recognized him as well.

"Good afternoon, sir," Koiray bowed.

The mage paused but bowed his head. "Good afternoon… Koiray."

"So you know the young man," the other commented.

Diln nodded. "Yes, I do. He's a friend of Syan."

"Oh? I see." The Yevon priest bowed. "Well, I must be getting back to my work. Good day to you."

An awkward silence filled the air in the priest's absence. Diln attempted to clear his throat and grimaced. "Well… Koiray, it's been some time. What brings you back to Bevelle?"

"Just passing through, sir. I thought I could say hello to Syan while I was here, but I don't know where to find him."

"He's out in the Macalania Forest, training with Alor."

"Really?" Koiray moved to take a step forward but faltered, almost falling to the ground if not for Diln.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm sorry. I just feel light headed all of a sudden." The mage held a hand to Koiray's forehead but frowned after a moment. "Is something wrong?"

Diln shook his head but remained thoughtful. "No, it's nothing. Come, you should rest."

----------

"_You know, I've spoken with some of my friends, including Des, and we all agree. The Mi'ihen Highroad is not the most romantic place you could have taken me for our anniversary, and to top things off, you have me climbing up ruins. Tell me something, do you just like sitting on ruins all the time?"_

_Koiray smiled, offering a helping hand. "As a matter of fact, I do, but I don't expect someone like you to understand that."_

"_Someone like me?" Hara returned. "You mean a nice, simple girl who would have been happy with a candlelit dinner?"_

_The Deputy Crimson Knight raised an eyebrow. "You are far from a simple girl, Hara."_

_They reached the top of the ruins, and Koiray motioned to a seat overlooking the water. It was then the sun began to set, and the collage of colors began to sparkle with the ripples of the water. The summoner let out a sigh of exclamation as she watched the whole valley seemingly begin to glow in the colors of the sun._

"_Now who says I can't be romantic?" Koiray asked, placing a kiss on her exposed neck._

_Hara sighed. "I never said you weren't romantic, Takoire, I just… I never realized how pretty this place was."_

"…_when are you going to stop calling me Takoire?" he asked in an annoyed manner._

_She smiled. "When you aren't in love with me anymore."_

"_Darn… I guess I'm stuck with it because I can't ever picture that day."_

_He met her in a kiss just then; a kiss that was soft and tender, filled with love. Koiray cherished every moment he had with her, and moments like these made life truly worth living._

_Hara pulled away but placed a hand on his face. "I love you."_

"_I love you." The Deputy Crimson Knight turned her hand and placed a kiss on the inside of her wrist. "You have no idea how much I love you."_

_She looked out onto the water. "Almost as much as you love climbing these ruins?"_

"_Of course not," Koiray answered, "I love the ruins way more."_

_It was then she pushed him away mockingly. "I don't know why I put up with you."_

"_Because I'd be lost without you," he said, whispering in her ear. Hara felt something slip onto her wrist, and she glanced down to see a silver bracelet with scattered green gems embedded in the metal._

"_Cheribum… Koiray… Where…"_

"_Happy Anniversary, sweetheart."_

_Hara smiled and admired it but pulled out a small box of her own, offering it to him. He took it in his hands and found silver ring with the image of the ocean underneath a sun and moon merged as one._

"_What's this?" he asked._

"_I thought that since you're practically a summoner, you should have something that displays your brand and reminds you of where you came from."_

"_Thank you," he answered, slipping it onto his ring finger._

"_Happy Anniversary."_

----------

"Diln, what was so important that you had to call us back from the training exercise?"

"See for yourself, Alor."

Yevon Priest Alor and his apprentice followed Diln into the open room, a guest room intended for summoners on their pilgrimage. On the bed sat a young man, quietly sipping his water.

An older Alor followed by an older Syan appeared. Alor's bright red hair was no longer as intense, and smile lines were evident on his face. He wore the same vestments Koiray had remembered. Syan appeared somewhat differently than he had remembered him. He stood taller and was no less prim and proper. He wore, however, the robes of a Yevon clergyman, though not quite as elaborate as Diln's or Alor's. His dark purple hair was cut short and was swept back in a typical style. Both their expressions immediately brightened at the sight of him.

"Koiray, is that you, you son of a fiend?"Alor asked.

"It's me, Alor."

The Deputy Crimson Knight wearily stood and met him in a hug. "What- What are you doing here?" Alor asked. "Is everything all right?"

"Everything's fine. I'm just passing through, and I wanted to say hello. That's all."

Syan stepped forward, wearing a smile of disbelief. "Koiray…"

"It's been some time."

"Yes, yes, it has." Syan answered, meeting him in a hug. "Praise be to Yevon… Koiray, I can't believe it."

"I'm sorry, but I must be off," Diln interrupted. "There's always work to be done, and I should leave you all to catch up."

"I'll see you at home, Father," Syan said with a bow.

"Tonight then. Alor, Koiray, you must join us for dinner tonight."

Alor bowed his head. "Until then."

The mage-priest exited the room and disappeared down the hall.

"So, Koiray, what brings you back here? Uncle Alor told me that you had worked everything out with your parents."

Koiray nodded and smiled, immediately allowing his accent to drop. "I did, but I wanted to come by and say hi. It's been awhile." He finished his sentence by looking to Alor, and the Yevon priest picked up the ball without a qualm.

"Yes," Alor agreed, "two years is a long time."

"I see," Koiray laughed, "it feels more like three."

The expression on Alor's face made it clear he had understood, but Syan remained ever oblivious. "So is everything all right? You seem to be a bit ill."

Koiray shook his head. "No, I'm just tired. It's been a long trip." He smiled. "So, how are you guys? What have you been up to?"

Syan smiled and shrugged. "I'm… I'm Uncle Alor's apprentice now."

"You're going to be a Yevon priest?"

He let out a small laugh. "Yes, but there's a reason why I chose to be Uncle Alor's apprentice."

Alor pat him on the shoulder. "He's a fine apprentice, and to be honest, he's more than I expected in a fight."

Koiray's brow wrinkled as he struggled to remember. "You don't still use that staff, do you, Syan?"

The young man nodded. "I do. I seem to have a knack for it as you said."

"That's great," Koiray said. "That's really great."

"But what of you, Koiray? Surely you must have been busy in the past few years. Have you completed your apprenticeship?"

The Deputy Crimson Knight nodded. "Yeah, I'm… I'm a guardian."

"Really? To whom?"

"A summoner from Kilika. His name is Kaben."

Syan paused, gathering his thoughts. "I'm surprised to find you separated from him."

Koiray shrugged. "He only passed the fayth's test a few days ago, and he wanted to spend some time with his family before embarking on his pilgrimage."

Alor nodded. "It would make sense. Sin was defeated only last year, and there is no rush to complete a pilgrimage." He caught Koiray's eye. "Now, Koiray, where do you plan on staying while you are in Bevelle?"

He looked around and held up his arms. "Syan's dad offered me the room for as long as I need it."

"That's good," Alor answered. "At least we won't have to worry about finding you accommodations." He paused and sighed. "Perhaps we should leave you for now, you should get some rest before dinner."

Takoire III nodded reluctantly. "I am pretty tired."

Syan smiled and shook his head. "Uncle Alor and I have reports to file anyway. I'll come get you when we leave."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Let me know what you think. I'm looking forward to your reviews. Until next time!


	54. Chapter FiftyThree

**A Generation of Legacies  
****Chapter Fifty-Three**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X, X-2, or any of Square-Enix's characters

**Last Time:**

Alor nodded. "It would make sense. Sin was defeated only last year, and there is no rush to complete a pilgrimage." He caught Koiray's eye. "Now, Koiray, where do you plan on staying while you are in Bevelle?"

He looked around and held up his arms. "Syan's dad offered me the room for as long as I need it."

"That's good," Alor answered. "At least we won't have to worry about finding you accommodations." He paused and sighed. "Perhaps we should leave you for now, you should get some rest before dinner."

Takoire III nodded reluctantly. "I am pretty tired."

Syan smiled and shook his head. "Uncle Alor and I have reports to file anyway. I'll come get you when we leave."

* * *

"So, where have you put Syan?"

"He and the other apprentices have a mandatory meeting this morning. I thought it would be a good opportunity to speak with you."

Two days had passed since Koiray's unexpected arrival back into the Bevelle of the past. He spent most of it rediscovering the ancient city as well as it customs, and it reminded him of how far Spira had truly come.

The aftermath of the shift was not as difficult as Koiray had believed it would be. He had spent his first day almost entirely in bed, either asleep or too weak to get up. Alor had attempted to help, but no white spell seemed to help. Still, by the end of the second day, Koiray was back to his typical self and absorbed the world around him.

"I'll admit," Koiray began, "I was getting a little tired of talking in codes."

Alor laughed and nodded. "Me as well, but let's see what I've discovered. From your view it's been three years since you've seen us, and you're here by choice. Is that correct?"

"You got it."

Walking the streets of Bevelle was a soothing activity, and Koiray found himself enjoying the slow paced style of life this Spira enjoyed. Bevelle's population was far from the levels Koiray was used to, but it felt as if there was a stronger camaraderie among them.

"And it's been two years since you've see me," Koiray added.

"That it has, Koiray," Alor agreed. "So tell me, what made you decide to come back and see us?"

"I just wanted to know how you guys were. The last time I left, I didn't get a chance to say goodbye properly."

"I see…"

The Deputy Crimson Knight pulled a sphere from his pack and handed it to the Yevon priest. "Here, this is for you. It's from my parents."

"What is it?"

"A letter."

The Yevon priest smiled and nodded, putting it away in his robes. "How are your parents, Koiray?"

"Good. Mom's really busy with council work, and Dad's trying to keep her from working herself into an early grave."

"How long has your mother held her leadership position in Spira?"

Koiray sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Over twenty years. Since before I was born."

Alor let out a scoff of disbelief and frowned. "Over twenty years? Why hasn't she stepped down?"

He shrugged. "There's no one to take her place. The highest anyone's reached is high summoner."

"You should take up the reins then," Alor suggested. "I'm sure you're more than qualified to be a maester."

"No, I'm no summoner. I'm sure if it comes to that, there's a high summoner who's qualified to step in."

"And what is it that keeps you from being a summoner?"

"I'm the Deputy Crimson Knight of Besaid. I'm the second highest ranked guardian in Besaid."

Alor shook his head, wearing a small smile. "I don't think I'll ever quite understand the Spira you live in, Koiray, but I can rest easy knowing Spira will eventually be delivered."

Koiray nodded in seriousness. "We just have to make sure it stays that way."

"I know. Everything you say to me is in confidence. I can tell no one or risk destroying the timeline."

"Sorry, Alor."

"It's fine. I understand."

"And we have to keep it from Syan, too," Koiray sighed. "Alor, what did you tell him after I left?"

The Yevon priest gathered his thoughts. "I kept it vague. Only that you and your parents had reconciled and your apprenticeship was calling you back."

Koiray rolled his eyes and sighed. "And now I'm the guardian to a summoner, go figure, right?"

Alor shrugged. "It means you can't stay in Bevelle too long, otherwise Syan will be forced to start asking questions. If you want to stay longer, you'll have to disappear some time and then return."

"I think I forgot how much lying I had to do when I was here."

"Just watch what you say around him," Alor cautioned. "Speak of the Cheribum…"

Walking down the street towards them, Syan waved. Koiray waved back, and the young apprentice bowed upon meeting them. "Hello, Uncle Alor, Koiray."

"Syan, did your the meeting end early?"

Syan nodded. "It did. The priests were only going over the details of our apprenticeship. There are some who are expected to become summoners within the coming days."

"You see, Koiray," Alor began to explain, "Syan is in the process of reaching the stage when an apprenticeship must become a summoner. He has until the end of the year."

"Good luck, but you probably don't need it."

Syan nodded. "Thanks."

----------

"_All right, all right, all right! Who's ready for some blitzball?" Teyh entered the cove followed by Des, a blitzball spinning on his finger. He was met by a group standing and waiting: the Deputy Crimson Knight of Besaid, Sector Commander Maru, and Summoner-Liaison Hara._

"_Let's see how excited you'll be after I wipe that smirk off your face," Koiray taunted._

"_Play nice, children," Desa soothed. "First, let's decide how we're going to do teams. Now that Ro's gone we have an odd number."_

"_I can pick up the slack," Koiray boasted. "After all, I've got blitzball in my blood."_

"_Doesn't mean you can play," Hara returned. _

_The Deputy Crimson Knight stopped and turned. "You can't be on my team."_

_The summoner shrugged. "I never said I wanted to be on your team. I want to be on the winning team." _

_Koiray glared, but Teyh smiled and clapped his hands. "And since Koiray and I are incapable of being on the same team, that means Hara's with me. I call Maru!"_

_Desa sighed and frowned. "Thanks, little brother, I feel so loved."_

"_It's fine," Koiray waved them off. "We don't need them." He motioned for the blitzball. "We get first possession since we're short a player."_

"_I thought your mad blitzball skills made up for that," Maru accused._

_The Deputy Crimson Knight snatched the blitzball anyway and shrugged. "If you guys really are better than us, it won't matter." He ended his statement by jumping into the water followed by Desa and Maru._

"_You may be Deputy Crimson Knight," Teyh answered, following them into the water, "but you're in my territory now."_

_Hara jumped down in a giant splash, the brunt of it hitting Koiray. "Oops. I guess I didn't see you there…"_

_Koiray shook his head. "You are such a bad liar." He splashed her, completely soaking her in the process. She only glared in response. _

"_Um, sorry to interrupt," a voice from the cliff said._

_The party looked up and saw Jassen standing somewhat awkwardly. He tried maintaining his decorum, but with the Deputy Crimson Knight and two Sector Commanders in the water, it proved difficult._

"_No worries," Koiray returned. "What's up?"_

"_Hara," Jassen began. "I thought you should know our trip to Bevelle was changed from next week to three days from now."_

_The summoner sighed and frowned. "All right. Thanks."_

_Jassen nodded and began to walk away, but Maru called after him. "Hey, we're one short. Care to join us?"_

_The Summoner's Guardian smiled but shook his head. "Thanks, but I can't. I have reports due tonight that I haven't finished yet."_

"_I'll give you an extension until tomorrow," Koiray said. The Summoner's Guardian remained hesitant. "Jassen, come on."_

_Jassen took a breath and gathered his thoughts. After a moment, he began to unbutton his service blouse and folded it, laying it off to the side. "All right, I'm game. Whose team am I on?"_

"_You're with Koiray and me," Desa answered._

_He nodded and dove into the water, coming back up from the water, completely soaked. "Sounds like a plan."_

"_Here are the rules," Koiray said. "Two five minute quarters, no goalies. The ruins' pillars will be the goals for each team. Got it?"_

"_Let's blitz!" Teyh exclaimed._

_The group swam into the deeper part of the cove, and Maru immediately went to work, going for the blitzball._

_Koiray bumped him back and threw it to Desa. She had a clear way and closed the gap between herself and the goal. Teyh swam up from underneath her, taking the ball back, and swam towards the other goal._

_The Deputy Crimson Knight came in front of him and attempted to bump him, breaking the blitzball loose. Teyh recovered it with his hand but quickly passed it to Hara._

_The Summoner swam towards the goal but spotted Desa approaching her. She continued forward but found Maru by the goal. The blitzball spun towards him, and the Sector Commander caught it in his hands._

_Not a moment later he was bumped, and the blitzball broke free. Jassen recovered it and swam away. He spotted a clear path to Koiray across the way and hurled the blitzball in hopes it would reach its destination._

_Koiray reached for it, grabbing hold of it, and kicked out towards the goal. The blitzball landed between the two rock pillars, and Koiray lifted his arms up in victory. He could see Desa and Jassen rejoicing but signaled to everyone to go up._

_The group resurfaced, and Koiray moved to high five the Summoner's Guardian. "Yes, and that's one up for us!"_

_Jassen laughed, returning the gesture. "I didn't think you were going to catch it."_

_Koiray shrugged. "That was one hell of a throw! It still had a punch when I got a hold of it."_

"_Yeah, yeah," Teyh waved off. "It's only half time."_

"_We still have a whole other half to play," Maru added He made his point by swimming back down, and everyone followed him back down with a smile. _

----------

"So what else have I missed since I left?" Koiray asked the two.

Syan shrugged. "Not much. You know I'm Uncle Alor's apprentice, and Uncle Alor is still up to his mischievous ways."

Alor held up his hands innocently. "Come now, I have to entertain myself somehow."

Their walk towards Syan's home was done at a leisurely pace, and Koiray found himself taking notes of where everything was positioned.

Syan rolled his eyes. "Yes… but other than that, nothing significant, no."

"You don't have a girlfriend or anything?" Koiray asked.

"No. Nothing serious."

Alor shook his head and frowned. "I still insist that the woman Syan is looking for does not exist."

Syan scowled. "I just don't appear to have much in common with most women, that's all. What of you, Koiray? Did anything ever come of you and…"

"Hara?"

"Yes, Hara! Did it ever work out in the end?"

Koiray nodded with a smile. "Yeah, it did. We've been seeing each other for a few years. When I get back, I plan on proposing."

"Good for you, Koiray," Alor said, clapping him on the back. "Good for you."

"Congratulations," Syan said. "That's wonderful. Your parents must be very happy."

"Yeah. My dad's actually-"

Koriay's words were cut short when he spotted the man from the day he arrived. The man was still a mess, though he wore a tattered soldier's uniform. He stood on the side of the road, preaching his words, though he went ignored.

"Pledge your allegiance to Lord Sareth and there will be a place for you when he returns!"

Syan pushed him forward without warning, and Koiray began to walk, though he had been unaware that he had ever stopped. "Keep walking. Don't stop."

"Why? What's going on?"

"Lord Sareth is the true ruler of Bevelle!" the man continued. "He will defeat Sin and unite Spira!"

"Hey, you. You need to come with us," a man said.

A small detail of warrior monks had appeared, and Koiray watched them confront the soldier.

"You can't take me. I serve Lord Sareth! I serve Bevelle!"

The warrior monks surrounded him, and one pointed a finger. "Hold your tongue! You are hereby placed under arrest under the authority of Yevon!"

The soldier struggled to escape but was hit with the butt of a rifle before the warrior monks dragged him away.

Koiray turned to Syan and Alor in horror. "What the hell was that? What's going on?"

Alor pushed him back towards the residence. "Come, we'll discuss this indoors. It's not safe to be speaking about such things in the open."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Sorry for the late update, but with Thanksgiving and Black Friday, things got a little chaotic. Drop me a review and let me know what's in everyone's head. Until next time!


	55. Chapter FiftyFour

**A Generation of Legacies  
****Chapter Fifty-Four**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X, X-2, or any of Square-Enix's characters

**Last Time:**

"Lord Sareth is the true ruler of Bevelle!" the man continued. "He will defeat Sin and unite Spira!"

"Hey, you. You need to come with us," a man said.

A small detail of warrior monks had appeared, and Koiray watched them confront the soldier.

"You can't take me. I serve Lord Sareth! I serve Bevelle!"

The warrior monks surrounded him, and one pointed a finger. "Hold your tongue! You are hereby placed under arrest under the authority of Yevon!"

The soldier struggled to escape but was hit with the butt of a rifle before the warrior monks dragged him away.

Koiray turned to Syan and Alor in horror. "What the hell was that? What's going on?"

Alor pushed him back towards the residence. "Come, we'll discuss this indoors. It's not safe to be speaking about such things in the open."

* * *

"Do you guys mind telling me what the hell happened out there?"

The door closed behind Alor, and the Yevon priest heaved a heavy sigh. "I wish your visit were under better circumstances, Koiray. Bevelle is ill at ease at the moment."

Koiray shook his head, frowning. "Why was that man talking about Sareth like he was alive? And why did the Yevon warrior monks just dragged him away in full view?"

Alor motioned to the seat of his desk. "Let's see, how best to describe it?"

"A few months ago, a small faction arrived in Bevelle," Syan began. "They claimed that Sareth was still alive, and it was their solemn duty to reclaim Bevelle for him."

Alor nodded. "They believe that Sareth will return if Bevelle is won back." He sighed. "Obviously, to speak of Sareth and the old ways is sacrilege, and Yevon has been trying to hush all of it. They'll arrest anyone who is the least bit connected, but over the past few months, this… faction has been growing in numbers."

"This must be difficult for you to hear," Syan said. "Sareth was your uncle, was he not?"

"Yes…"

"Did you ever know him?" Syan asked.

Koiray hesitated but shook his head. "No. He died before I was born." He paused, gathering his thoughts. "I just… I never realized how much influence Sareth still has, that's all."

Alor scoffed. "I don't think anyone truly did. At the moment, stopping these men has become the clergy's top priority, but, again, their command structure and organization is surprisingly complex. They act like an army."

"But the man who we saw arrested, he didn't look like a soldier, more like some homeless man."

"Those, we believe, are just the messengers. Those who believe as they do but do not have the ability to fight," Syan answered. "Koiray, how do you know that Sareth is dead? There are many among the clergy who believe he is still alive, but the maesters keep denying it."

The Deputy Crimson Knight swallowed hard, using the time to gather his thoughts. "Tell me what you know of Sareth, and I'll answer your question."

Syan took a breath but shrugged. "Sareth was the leader of Bevelle and took us into the war with Zanarkand. When it looked as if Bevelle would lose, he disappeared. In a way, he is responsible for Sin."

Thinking about his time in another Bevelle, Koiray sighed. "He also murdered the entire royal family and attempted to do the same to my parents. I know he's dead because my father killed him."

"That's… I see…" Alor said. "Well, at least that puts one question to rest. But what of Tynas?"

Koiray's ears instantly perked. "Tynas?"

The Yevon priest bowed his head apologetically. "I'm sorry. A man named Tynas leads them. Years ago, he was a general who served Sareth."

Koiray frowned and rubbed the back of his neck. "Do you know anything else about Tynas?"

Alor shook his head. "No, I'm sorry. Why do you ask?"

"It's nothing."

The Yevon priest sighed and nodded. "Be wary, Koiray. Do not allow yourself to be caught listening to their words. Yevon punishes those who would listen harshly."

"I'm surprised you haven't heard of this before," Syan commented. "Though Yevon has discouraged it, whispers have spread throughout Spira of what is happening in Bevelle."

The Deputy Crimson Knight laughed and waved the thought away. "I don't have time to listen to rumors; I'm too busy with my work."

Syan nodded and smiled. "I can understand that. Perhaps if my work did not revolve around finding these men, I would be oblivious to the situation as well."

"Suffice it to say," Alor said, "stay away from those men."

Koiray nodded. "I'll try, Alor, but trouble has a habit of finding me."

--------------------

"_Wing, tench-hut!"_

_The guardians of Besaid stood assembled in the main plaza of Besaid, just in front of the Temple of Suzaku. Over one hundred and fifty guardians stood at attention as Deputy Crimson Knight of Besaid Koiray and Crimson Knight of Besaid Baed stood before them._

"_I, Crimson Knight of Besaid Baed do hereby resign my seat on the Council of Guardians. Per the orders of Guardian Headquarters in Bevelle, I place the wing of Besaid under the jurisdiction and authority of Crimson Knight Octavyn." _

_Baed waited for Koiray to post to his left and then turned around and saluted another man. "Sir Octavyn, Besaid wing reports as ordered."_

_The man saluted back and nodded. "Put your wing, at ease."_

_Crimson Knight Baed turned to yell over his shoulder. "Wing, at ease."_

_The guardians of Besaid assumed a more relaxed form and waited to hear what the Crimson Regent had to say. "Guardians of Besaid, thank you for welcoming me into your city. I'm glad to be here. Besaid is, and always has been, one of the best guardian wings in Spira. I won't deny that being your Crimson Regent is a daunting task, but at the same time, I feel immense pride to have been chosen to command you. I was Crimson Knight of Luca for my share of years, but I know that there's still a lot to learn. I'm sure all of you, Sir Baed, and Sir Koiray will help me in that pursuit." Octavyn sighed and smiled. "Sir Baed, bring your wing to attention."_

"_Wing, tench-hut!"_

_The guardians snapped to attention, and Octavyn offered a nod. "Take control of you wing and carry out the orders of the day."_

_Baed held up a salute, and Octavyn returned the gesture before taking a step back. The Crimson Knight nodded to Koiray, and the Deputy Crimson Knight turned to face the wing. "Sector Commanders, take control of your sectors and carry out the orders of the day."_

_The Sector Commanders all saluted and received a salute in return. A chorus of Sector Commanders falling out their sectors was heard, and the guardian wing disbanded. Koiray remained behind Baed who approached the Crimson Regent with a smile and a handshake. "Congratulations, Octavyn."_

_Octavyn nodded with a smile. "Thanks. But now it's time to see if I'm in over my head."_

"_You'll be fine," Baed answered. "When's the final ceremony?"_

"_Next week. I'll be placing Region I under Sir Xieron after the other Crimson Regents are done with their Regions."_

"_Is Bevelle as much of a mess as I think it is?"_

_Octavyn laughed. "Probably more. Fier and Xieron are running around with their heads cut off. It's actually pretty entertaining to watch. Then we have Myken taking up the reigns of Crimson Knight of Bevelle, and he's a nervous wreck. I'm sure the Council of New Spira and the Council of Summoners are laughing at us."_

"_No, sir," Koiray said. "The Summoners' Guardians are laughing at us."_

_The Crimson Regent nodded with a smile. "They would, wouldn't they? I can think of a few of my friends who would be laughing at us running around like this. It's Koiray, right?"_

"_Yes, sir."_

"_You don't need to call me sir unless we're doing something formal. Just Octavyn." He paused. "I saw your fight at the Tournament of Guardians. It was one for the record books."_

_Koiray shrugged. "Jassen wouldn't go down without a fight."_

_Octavyn wore a grin. "They never do. I'm curious to know what you think about our new structure."_

"_Well… it makes sense. The Guardian Wings of Spira are growing larger every year and reporting to Crimson Knights just isn't going to cut it anymore. I think this will work for the time being."_

"_Only for now?" Baed asked._

"_It's an entirely new system," Koiray said. "We're structured like an army, but Spira hasn't seen an army in a thousand years. There are problems that are going to come up that we never expected."_

_The Crimson Regent smiled and nodded. "You're right. I don't think many guardians realize that the next few months will be pretty rocky." He let out a chuckle. "You've got a sharp one, Baed."_

_The Crimson Knight nodded in agreement. "He comes in handy."_

_A guardian appeared and whispered to Koiray, and the Deputy Crimson Knight nodded. "Sir Octavyn, we've prepared a reception for you. If you'd like to go?"_

_Octavyn nodded, and the trio moved towards the guardian building. Baed sighed and looked to Octavyn. "Would you mind giving my best to Fier? I've been so tied up here, I haven't had a chance to talk to him lately."_

"_I doubt Fier has had much free time, but I'm sure he'll be glad to hear from you." Octavyn scoffed. "Crimson Centurion Fier. I should have known he was up to something when he resigned."_

_Baed grinned. "100 gil says Fier and Xieron will want to be Crimson Knights again before the end of the month."_

"_I wonder how much sleep they're going to get the night before the ceremony…"_

--------------------

With the cloth of his sleeve, Koiray wiped the apple and took a bite, trying to stop the juice from dripping down his face. He stood outside the temple in the main square, waiting for the arrival of Syan and Alor.

He had browsed through the local vendors and saw a particularly appealing apple. He had paid eight gil for it and now stood enjoying it. It appeared he had wrapped himself up in his snack as he failed to realize exactly who had approached him from behind.

"Good afternoon, Koiray."

The Deputy Crimson Knight turned and immediately offered a small bow. "Mage Diln, good afternoon."

"May I ask what brings you here this afternoon?"

Koiray looked to the temple. "Syan said to meet him here. I believe there was a lecture he had to attend."

Diln nodded. "Yes… It would appear the rebels are gathering for something…" He paused. "Well, I don't expect he'll be long."

"Thank you, sir."

"So… Koiray, you're originally from Bevelle?"

"Yes, sir, but I have barely spent any time here. Sometimes I find myself in Djose one day and then Luca the next."

"I see… And your parents, I assume, are also native to Bevelle."

"Yes, sir," Koiray answered, attempting to hide his discomfort.

"Who are your parents?" Diln questioned, maintaining a calm aura. "Perhaps I know them?"

"My father's name is Tidus, and my mother's name is Yuna. My father is a merchant."

"A merchant, you say?" He paused. "I see… Syan tells me that you're a guardian. Is such a position common in your family? Perhaps a summoner in your ranks?"

Koiray shook his head. "No, not that I know of. My family are simple folk."

Diln nodded but continued. "Tell me, do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"No, sir. I'm an only child."

"Koiray, does the name Mayara mean anything to you?"

"I'm sorry, no. Why?"

Diln sighed. "No reason, really."

The Deputy Crimson Knight took a breath and internalized all his emotions. Why was Syan's father interrogating him like this? What had he done to earn such distrust? He hoped his answers had satisfied the mage, but it didn't appear to be the case.

"These rebels are proving to be an issue for Yevon. Unfortunately, Syan may have little time to spare," Diln said.

Koiray scoffed. "It's my fault for not letting him know I was coming."

The man nodded, stroking his beard. "This is a most troubling time for Bevelle. The fact these rebels are led by General Tynas is even more worrisome."

"Yes. We can only hope that a resolution is found soon."

The mage was waiting for Koiray to say something, but for what he couldn't say. And why had he brought up the issue of the rebels? Koiray had assumed from Alor and Syan that for Yevon to speak on such matters was forbidden.

"General Tynas was once a skilled general in the service of Lord Sareth. It has proven difficult to find the rebels and their supply lines. Yevon has little experience fighting armies."

"I'm sure we have little to fear," Koiray said. "There's only so much a group like that can do to evade capture for very long."

"I hope that is the case," Diln said. "Lord Sareth's name stirs unrest in the hearts of all who hear it."

The mage caught his eye, and Koiray attempted to keep his composure. What was Diln looking for? What had he done to garner this distrust?

A figure walking out of the temple caught Koiray's eye, and he hoped the figure would notice him.

As luck would have it, Alor approached them and offered a bow. "Good afternoon, Diln, Koiray."

"Good afternoon, Alor," Diln answered.

"Good afternoon, Alor," Koiray said, catching the Yevon Priest's eye. He hoped Alor would read what was reflected in his eyes and that he would be pulled away from Diln's prying.

"What brings you here, Diln?" Alor asked.

The mage smiled and turned to his friend. "I was running out for a bite to eat when I ran into Koiray here."

Alor pat him on the shoulder and offered a sympathetic look. "Well, I'm sorry to cut your lunch short, but they're looking for you inside."

"Of course." Diln bowed. "Good afternoon, Alor, Koiray."

The Yevon Mage walked away, and as he disappeared, Alor turned to the Deputy Crimson Knight. "Would you like to explain why I just sent Syan's father on a wild chocobo chase?"

Koiray shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. "We need to talk."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **The snowball's rolling whether you realize it or not. Have fun. I love to hear your thoughts and predictions. Drop me a review! Until next time!


	56. Chapter FiftyFive

**A Generation of Legacies  
****Chapter Fifty-Four**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X, X-2, or any of Square-Enix's characters

**Last Time:**

The Yevon Mage walked away, and as he disappeared, Alor turned to the Deputy Crimson Knight. "Would you like to explain why I just sent Syan's father on a wild chocobo chase?"

Koiray shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. "We need to talk."

* * *

Alor shut the door to the room behind him and looked to Koiray who had a restless look in his eyes. The Deputy Crimson Knight released a sigh and took a seat at Alor's desk.

"What's going on?" the Yevon priest asked, taking a seat on his bed.

Koiray groaned, massaging the back of his neck. "I wish I knew. I ran into Diln, and he just started asking questions about my family and what my parents did. Then he started talking about Sareth."

The bridge of Alor's nose crinkled, and he frowned. "That's unusual of Diln. I've never known him to be exceptionally curious about a person's private life. Did you do anything to instigate it?"

He shook his head. "Not that I know of. I just ran into him on the street. And why the hell was he talking about Sareth and Tynas?"

Alor frowned. "These times are difficult for Diln. He once served in Sareth's court and knew Tynas."

The blood drained from Koiray's face, and he felt as if his stomach had dropped out from under him. "He served in Sareth's court?"

"Yes. Why? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

…after I left here, I found myself in a time with Sareth. Somehow… I ended up saving Sareth's life, and he made me a lord of Bevelle." Koiray paused, struggling with his thoughts. "I think… When Syan's dad and I first met, he called me Lord Koiray. Cheribum…"

"So you think Diln recognized you?"

Koiray shook his head. "Yes and no. I'm sure he recognized me and my name, but I'm sure his head is going in circles over it."

"Because you couldn't possibly be the same, young lord from Sareth's court," Alor completed. "Who knows how many years passed since he saw you."

"This isn't good. I'm punching holes in the timeline."

Alor held up a hand. "Wait. But this all happened during your first trip. When you returned home, was there anything different? Anything significant that changed?"

The Deputy Crimson Knight shook his head. "No. I didn't notice anything different."

"That means Diln won't disrupt the timeline with his knowledge, but we can't risk him learning anything else. You'll just have to stonewall and avoid him until you leave."

"I wish I knew who Diln was in Sareth's court, then maybe I could fix this somehow."

The Yevon priest shook his head and took a breath. "To tell the truth, I don't know much of Diln's personal life. He's a very private person. I just know that he served in Sareth's court as a mage until Syan was born. It was then he left court to raise Syan."

Koiray ruffled his hair. "There were so many mages in Sareth's court. It's impossible to remember just one."

Alor stood to open his window and looked down on the city of Bevelle. "What was your exact position in court? You say you were made a lord of Bevelle by Sareth."

"I… I didn't really have a position. Sareth gave me the title of lord, and I attended council sessions with him. Other than that, not much."

"But you were still a prominent figure?"

"Yeah. Sareth made sure of that."

"If that's the case," the Yevon priest said, looking back to Koiray, "you shouldn't bother trying to fix it. You'll probably just make it worse. I'll talk to Diln and try to figure out what's going on in his head. In the mean time, avoid Diln if you can."

----------

"_Congratulations to the man of the hour: Ro!"_

_The group cheered, and Summoner-Guardian Rodaan smiled and laughed, though a little embarrassed. A week prior, the son of former Crimson Knight Garren had passed Byakko's test unexpectedly. It was now he found himself in his parent's house surrounded by friends and family._

_His parents had put together a party of sorts, and Ro appeared to be unused to the attention. The Council of Summoners had recognized his new rank, and he wore the new uniform to show for it. Ro spotted his good friend Koiray holding up a cake written with, 'Congratulations Summoner Rodaan'. _

"_So how's it feel to be a Summoner of Byakko?" Koiray asked, placing the cake down on the table._

_Ro shrugged and laughed. "It feels exactly like being a Summoner of Suzaku."_

"_Do you think you're going to be reassigned?" Hara asked._

_Ro shook his head. "Sir Onsen offered me the choice of being reassigned, but I turned it down. I like being in Bevelle."_

"_Boo," Teyh said. "You should have asked to be reassigned to Besaid."_

_Koiray took a step back and watched the scene play out. The house was full of people, and Koiray knew better than to horde all of his friend's time. With the amount of guests he had to greet, Ro would never notice him missing._

_He slipped out the front door, and the sounds and light of the party spilled out onto the street. The door closed behind him, and the streets of Bevelle resumed their quiet existence. The Deputy Crimson Knight set out for the Cheribum's Temple._

_The walk was short; his Uncle Garren and Aunt Jessara's home was not far from the temple. He pulled open the large, heavy door, entering the temple area. An eerie quiet filled his ear, broken by the door slamming closed behind him. On his left were statues of Suzaku and Genbu carved out of marble while on his right were the statues of Byakko and Seiryu. He stood in the center of the floor which had the Cheribum's seal created in the titles. Air, earth, fire, and water were merged as one and held within the boundaries of a golden circle. The image of the Cheribum stood proud and tall in the front of the temple. The aeon had the body of a horse, wings of an eagle, and the face of a man wearing a crown. It seemed impossible to connect this image with the man named Kokon._

"_Did you think no one noticed you left?"_

_Koiray turned and laughed at himself, spotting his father. "I was crossing my fingers."_

_Takoire motioned to the Cheribum's image. "What are you doing here?"_

"_I like to stop by whenever I'm in Bevelle. I'm on the first airship back to Besaid tomorrow, so…"_

_The guardian wore a small, soft smile on his face as he looked around the temple. His expression turned to a smirk as he spotted Byakko's statue. "Does he ever say anything to you?"_

"_What?"_

"_Kokon," Takoire answered. "Does he ever say anything to you?"_

"_No. The last time I talked to him was when he sent me back."_

_Takoire nodded, leaning against a railing along the wall. "You know, Koiray, I envy you."_

"_Me?" Koiray laughed. "You're kidding, right?"_

_He shook his head. "You met Kokon. You met the Cheribum in human form. What I wouldn't do to have the chance to talk to him."_

"_You could try praying," his son suggested jokingly._

"_No thanks, I'm good." He looked up into the face of the Cheribum. "I'll probably just get your mom to summon him or something," he finished with a smirk._

"_I think he would have liked to meet you, Dad. Kokon's a good guy."_

_Takoire took a breath and looked to his son. "I wish I could see him like you do, as a human; but when I think of the Cheribum, I think of the aeon."_

"_Maybe you'll meet him someday," Koiray offered._

"_Maybe."_

"_I hope so, you need to thank him for your good looks," a female voice said._

_The two turned, and Takoire rolled his eyes. "You're kidding, right?"_

_Lenne smiled and shook her head. "Kokon was a pretty handsome man, if memory serves. What are you two doing skipping out on the party?"_

_Koiray held up his hands. "I came to get some space. He followed me."_

_The High Summoner wore a smirk and touched her son's face fondly. "Sometimes, I wonder where the years went. Then I look at your dad, and I realize that he hasn't changed at all."_

"_I resent that," Takoire argued. "I haven't given out an autograph in years."_

_Lenne looked to Koiray and laughed, Takoire joining them. The moment passed, and Lenne wrapped an arm around her son. "Now, what's on your mind?"_

_Koiray sighed, looking back the Kokon's statue. "It's been over a year since I got back, and my memories of the shift seem… surreal, if that makes any sense."_

"_I understand," Lenne answered. "When I came back, my time in Old Spira seemed like a dream. It didn't fit with my life."_

"_Yeah, like that." The young man ruffled his hair, gathering his thoughts. "Everything's going well with Hara and work. I just have this feeling in the back of my head that something bad's going to happen."_

"_Nothing lasts forever," Takoire said, "you just have to enjoy everything good while you can. For example, there's a perfectly good cake back at the party we won't be able to enjoy if we stay here."_

----------

A low buzz filled the room, and the space was filled with several people. Dinner was being served, and people were talking with friends. The bar of the room was kept moderately busy with only a few empty seats. A man approached the bar and gathered three drinks before dropping a tip into a mug.

He walked back to the table and placed the drinks on the wood.

"Koiray, how much do I owe you?" Syan asked.

The Deputy Crimson Knight shook his head. "It's not a problem," he answered in his accent, "it's on me."

"Thank you, Koiray," Alor thanked, taking a drink.

"So why take a room in the inn?" Syan asked. "I thought you would be able to stay in the temple as long as you needed."

Koiray offered a shrug. "I felt like I was in the way. The temple has been becoming more hectic by the day. Besides, I can afford a room here as long as I need."

"Fair enough," Alor added, hoping to move the conversation elsewhere, "it's hard to get any sleep with people working throughout the night. Oh, Koiray, I must apologize. I will be unavailable for the next few days. It seems the temple is calling all the clergy for something."

"I understand."

He sensed it a moment before it happened. The doors burst open, and more than a dozen warrior monks poured into the inn. One warrior monk directed the rest, his armor reflected epaulettes of red that made him superior to the rest. "Everyone, get down on the floor immediately!"

Everyone did as they were told, and warrior monks spread amongst them, armed with their rifles. Koiray watched more warrior monks enter and run up the stairs to the second floor. He heard the sounds of crashing doors and soldiers yelling through the ceiling.

"What is this? What's going on here?" a man asked the warrior monk.

The warrior monk eyed him coldly. "Who are you?"

"My name is Wayren. I own this inn."

"Under the orders of Yevon, we have been ordered to enter this establishment and all others in search of those who would speak sacrilege against Yevon's name."

"Captain, should we search these people?" a low-ranking warrior monk asked.

His superior nodded. "Anyone matching the descriptions given to us by Yevon is to be arrested. Understand?"

The warrior monks filtered through the inn's guests. People quivered in fright, and women held their children tight. Koiray looked into the faces of the Yevon warrior monks and saw little to no compassion. They looked at the faces of each person with no emotion, their rifles armed.

"You," one of them grunted. Koiray looked up and found a rifle aimed towards him. "What's your name?"

He took a breath and remained calm. "My name is Koiray."

The warrior monk looked him over, lifting his chin up with the end of the rifle. "What are you doing here?"

"I rented a room for the fortnight. I'm in town for a short time."

Another warrior monk approached and looked down at Koiray. "Look at his eyes, Pad. He's not scared of us at all."

"Do you think he's one of those rebels?"

"Better take him to be safe."

One of them grabbed Koiray roughly by his clothes and pulled him up. "Pad, take his swords."

"Wait!" Syan said, moving to stand. "He is a guardian. He is no rebel against Yevon."

"And who are you?" the first asked, gripping Koiray's clothes. "Some temple apprentice? I hope you realize who it is you are speaking to."

"He may be an apprentice," Alor said, standing, "but both he and you answer to me." The former guardian eyed the warrior monk confidently and sternly. His stance was unwavering, and the warrior monks bowed their heads.

"Father Alor," they both said.

"This man is a guardian," Alor said. "I need not explain myself any further."

"Yes, sir," the warrior monk named Pad said.

"Captain!" a voice called from the stairs. "We found some!"

Everyone's attention turned to the stairwell, and a group of soldiers forced three men down. They appeared to be normal looking citizens of Bevelle, but they fought fiercely against their captors. The look in their eyes was savage, and it took no less than two men to subdue one.

"Release us!" one yelled.

"You'll answer to Yevon first," a warrior monk answered.

"General Tynas will come for us!" another called out.

"Let's go!" the head warrior monk called. "We found what we were looking for."

The warrior monk looked at Koiray one last time before leaving the inn. In a matter of moments, the inn was free of warrior monks, and Koiray, Syan, and Alor were helping to their feet.

"Is this typical of Yevon?" Koiray asked. "Barging and dragging people away?"

Syan wore a grim expression. "No."

--------------------

**Author's Notes: **It's winter break, and unfortunately, I do not have internet access at home. I can't guarantee the updates to be a sure thing, but I'll do my best. In regards of the chapter, let me know what you think!


	57. Chapter FiftySix

**A Generation of Legacies  
****Chapter Fifty-Six**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X, X-2, or any of Square-Enix's characters

**Last Time:**

"Let's go!" the head warrior monk called. "We found what we were looking for."

The warrior monk looked at Koiray one last time before leaving the inn. In a matter of moments, the inn was free of warrior monks, and Koiray, Syan, and Alor were helping to their feet.

"Is this typical of Yevon?" Koiray asked. "Barging and dragging people away?"

Syan wore a grim expression. "No."

* * *

Tension and hesitation surrounded Bevelle the days following. In all, the Yevon warrior monks had arrested eighteen people. Some they had found hiding in parts of the city while others had been dragged away from their families. The streets were lined with patrolling warrior monks at all times, and the citizens of Bevelle remained largely indoors.

Warrior monks eyed Koiray and Syan as they passed, but the Deputy Crimson Knight simply looked back at them. He knew doing so only asked for a confrontation, but he couldn't stop himself. No matter what he told himself, he couldn't convince himself to fall prey to Yevon's warrior monks.

"You shouldn't do that," Syan said, almost reading his thoughts.

Koiray frowned, looking forward. "I know."

"Then… why are you doing that?"

"Because I won't allow these tyrants to think that I'm afraid of them."

"Koiray, be calm," Syan soothed. "Our intelligence indicates that the rebels are falling back. The warrior monks will be taken off the streets soon."

Takoire III groaned and ruffled his hair. "I know I was told that Yevon was a corrupt religion, but I never imagined… No wonder turning against them was the only way to defeat Sin."

The apprentice turned and frowned. "I'm sorry, Koiray, did you say defeat Sin?"

"Did I?" Koiray laughed and shook his head. "Just ignore me. Sometimes the things I say don't make any sense." He elbowed his friend jokingly. "Sin's toxin, you know?"

Syan laughed and nodded. "Sin's toxin it is."

"Syan, I have a question, but it might sound a little strange."

He turned to Koiray, wearing a smirk. "Koiray, I think we're past that point, don't you?"

The Deputy Crimson Knight chuckled slightly and nodded. "Fair enough. What does Yevon do when they're not hunting rebels?"

"In what sense?"

"What did they do before these rebels came along?"

"Well… guide people I suppose."

"Guide the people to do what?"

"To repent so that Sin will be gone."

"How?" Koiray asked. "No machina and pray a lot? Where do these rules come from?"

The Yevon apprentice wore a small smirk and shook his head. "Are you sure you weren't raised by the Al Bhed or the Guado?"

"It's a long story."

A gunshot split through the air, and the two immediately dropped to the ground. Koiray looked up to see a group of armed men running through the city. They wore the armor of the warrior monks and former Bevelle army, but the uniform underneath their armor was black. However, they wore no helmets to cover their face, and Koiray could make out the features of each. Their hair was short, trim, or pulled away from their face in a way that resembled his Crimson Knights. He saw other squads moving around the street from the corner of his eye, and he counted no less than thirty men.

"You're to put your hands where we can see them!" one of them called out. The people did do obediently, and Koiray looked to Syan who had paled immensely. "All those carrying weapons are to disarm immediately."

Koiray looked up and saw himself surrounded by no less than five soldiers. Reluctantly, he stood slowly, making no unexpected movements, and undid the harness strapping his swords to his back.

"All Yevon clergy are to come with us."

Syan paled further, and one of the soldiers aimed his rifle at the Yevon apprentice. "You, boy, you're coming with us."

He stood slowly, fear written into all his features. "For what reason, sir?"

"For your choice of master," the soldier answered.

"You're not taking him," Koiray said, looking to him.

"What's he to you?"

The Deputy Crimson Knight gripped his swords still in his hand. "He's my friend, and he's done nothing wrong."

"You! Halt in the name of Yevon!"

The soldier immediately looked up and fired his weapon. A horde of warrior monks ran from the direction of the temple, and all of the soldiers' previous concerns were gone. Koiray pulled Syan down towards the ground, and soldiers began to fall all around them.

"Let's go," Koiray said, guiding him towards the buildings. Syan didn't move, and Koiray took him by the shoulders to shake him. "Snap out of it."

He led them to the shelter of nearby buildings and watched a battlefield form on the streets of Bevelle. "Is this what you meant when you said the rebels were falling back?"

"That's what I was told," Syan said.

Takoire III frowned and pulled out a sword. "They were just using you to spread reassurance to people. They never intended to tell you what was happening. Come on, we need to get you to the temple."

"Wouldn't it be safer to stay here?"

"No. The rebels want Yevon clergy, but it's doubtful that they'll ever make it to the temple. You'll be safe there with warrior monks protecting you." He peered past the buildings and pushed Syan forward. "Go."

He went into a mad run and ensured Syan stayed close. He threw a soldier over his shoulder as they continued to run and threw his dagger into another.

"There's one!" a rebel called out. "He's getting away!"

A soldier came after them, and Koiray met his sword with his own. Syan stopped, but Koiray struck a blow with the hilt of his sword. "Go to the temple, and don't stop."

Syan nodded and ran ahead. The Deputy Crimson Knight turned his full attention back to the soldiers. He struck down another and frowned deeply as another soldier came forward. "Just so I can say I warned you, if you don't back down right now, I'm going to have to kick your ass." He received the blow of a sword against his own and shook his head. "Don't say I didn't warn you." He pulled out his second sword and swiped at the soldier. He felt the blood splatter onto his face, but his efforts were focused on taking down more soldiers. His training took over, and he had little to think about. Koiray barely felt the pressure of the blade cutting into the soldiers' flesh.

He looked up and found an older looking man standing in the square. He wore the uniform of a general in the old Bevelle army. Koiray recognized what was once dark brown hair that had become mostly gray with only shadows of brown. His gaze found a pair of piercing green eyes that were cold and calculating. "Tynas?"

"…Lord Koiray?"

----------

_How long he had been sitting at his desk he didn't know; the paperwork required of the new transition was more than he could have anticipated. Xieron was now the Crimson Lord and Fier was Crimson Centurion, however, that hadn't been the end of it. With the new structure, the chain of command was largely unknown, and the power that came with it was still blurry around the edges. One improvement, Koiray had found, was that, as Baed was no longer a member of the Council of Guardians, the workload was shared much more evenly._

_The sphere screen flashed as he worked, and a voice sounded through the comm. "Sir Koiray? Sir Jassen's here to see you."_

_Koiray reached for the button to answer. "Send him in."_

_The door to his office slid open, and Jassen stepped forward and saluted. "Summoner's Guardian Jassen reports as ordered."_

_The Deputy Crimson Knight saluted him back. "Take a seat." Jassen did so, and Koiray attempted to put on a more comfortable disposition. "How are things going, Jassen?"_

"_They're fine, sir."_

"_Hara isn't keeping you too busy?"_

"_No, sir."_

"_That's good to hear."_

"_Sir, was there something you needed me for?"_

_Koiray allowed himself a small smirk. So much for the friendly small talk. "All right. Jassen, do you know how many Summoner's Guardians there currently are in Besaid?"_

"_I don't know the exact number, sir."_

"_Give me a rough estimate."_

"_Maybe fifteen-twenty guardians, sir."_

_He nodded. "Sixteen to be exact," Koiray answered. "A new position has been created in each city to oversee all Summoner's Guardians: Executive Officer of the Crimson Knight. The XO in question will be in command of all the Summoner's Guardians in a city who will be grouped in a special sector. Sir Baed and I have decided to offer the position to you."_

_Jassen remained silent but looked to Koiray hesitantly. "What would I do, as this Executive Officer?"_

_Koiray nodded and pulled up a file on his sphere station, displaying all the information on the Summoner's Guardians of Besaid. "Having eighteen Summoner's Guardians all report to me is kind of a pain. Instead, they'll report to you, and you'll give the final report to me."_

"_Sir, where would that put me in the chain of command?"_

"_You would answer only to me and Sir Baed. You would not be part of the Crimson Knight chain of command, but you would still be considered higher ranking than a Sector Commander." Closing his sphere station, Koiray looked him in the eye. "This job is a lot of work, Jassen. If you weren't Hara's sole guardian, Sir Baed and I wouldn't have hesitated to give you the position. You know what you're capable of, so we're giving you the choice."_

_The Summoner's Guardian gathered his thoughts, fiddling his thumbs. "I'll do it, sir."_

"_You don't have to answer right away," Koiray returned. "You can have some time to think about it."_

"_That's all right, sir. I can handle it."_

_The Deputy Crimson Knight nodded. "All right. The ceremony's in two weeks. It looks like we'll be seeing a lot more of each other."_

"_I guess so, sir." A silence enveloped the office, and Jassen uncomfortably cleared his throat. "Will that be all, sir?"_

"_That'll be all." The Summoner's Guardian saluted and turned to leave, but Koiray chose to speak again. "Jassen."_

"_Yes, sir?"_

"_We're having another game of blitzball next week. You game?"_

_Jassen's expression remained neutral, but he nodded. "I'll be there."_

----------

Koiray shook himself from his stunned state and shook his head. "Who?"

Former General Tynas shook his head and stepped forward. "Lord Koiray, how- how is this possible?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Koiray continued to feign.

"You- You've barely aged at all," Tynas said, looking at him with a glint of wonder in his eyes.

"Sir," he said, trying to muddle his accent, "I don't know what it is you're talking about."

The general was beginning to appear irritated as he narrowed his gaze. "It's not possible, but my eyes do not lie. You are Lord Koiray."

Koiray shook his head, taking small steps back from the general. "My name is not Koiray. I'm- Tidus. Please, I want no trouble."

"If you did not want trouble, then why did you confront my soldiers?" Tynas asked, stepping forward. "A person's fighting style reveals much of their personality, Lord Koiray, and yours is unmistakable."

"I'm telling you," Koiray insisted, "I don't know what it is you're talking about."

Tynas eyed him carefully, but the Deputy Crimson Knight could see the questions in his eyes. "Where did you go? You disappeared, and Lord Sareth… Lord Sareth led Bevelle to destruction."

"What…?"

"Without your counsel, it seemed as if Lord Sareth had become another man. Why did you leave?"

"I- I didn't…" He knew he should have continued the act, but he wanted to hear more.

The general shook his head, and Koiray could see the wonder in Tynas' eyes turn to anger. "Things were going well in Bevelle; you were making a difference in the councils… You leave; you come back. You leave; you come back! If you had just stayed, everything would be different!"

"Councils… I never, did-"

"You left… and Lord Sareth turned tyrannical. He abolished the council and assumed sole command of Bevelle. He changed." Tynas held his hands in a fist, wearing his metal claws and looked to Koiray. "It's your fault! Lord Sareth would not have changed if you had not left!"

Koiray shook his head. "I didn't mean to leave…"

"You must be held accountable for your actions, Lord Koiray!" Tynas said, charging towards him.

The Deputy Crimson Knight frowned and gripped his swords tightly. "It wasn't my fault, Tynas. What happened to Bevelle was because of Sareth. I had nothing to do with it!"

Tynas swung out his hands towards Koiray, and he parried it with his sword. "You shouldn't have left! You could have talked sense in to him!"

"What I would have said wouldn't have made a difference!" Koiray argued. He aimed the hilt of his sword at Tynas' head, but it was easily enough avoided. "I never did anything significant!"

The former general looked looked at him, the hate growing. "How can you say that after Lord Sareth made you a council member?"

Koiray frowned, circling the man. "I- Sareth never made me a member of the council."

"Stop lying!" Tynas swung at him repeatedly, but Koiray blocked each blow. The years had changed Tynas, and his fighting style. The general once fought with his head and instincts but now only hate and anger fueled him… and he was making mistakes because of it.

"There! Shoot him!"

A barrage of bullets pelted towards the former general , and Koiray stepped back towards the line of Yevon warrior monks. Tynas was instantly surrounded by a group of his soldiers, but his gaze was still focused on Koiray.

"Hear me now, Lord Koiray. You will pay for your disservice to Bevelle. You will pay."

Tynas and his soldiers retreated, and Koiray sheathed his swords. This battle was over, but what had he done?

He retreated into the temple to check on Syan, and the group of Yevon white mages exiting the temple barely fazed him. Each mage bent over to a fallen soldier and healed them as they could. One white mage, however looked towards the temple, until another spoke.

"Diln, Tynas is no longer the same man we once knew," the mage said.

* * *

**Author's Note: **First of all, I apologize for not updating sooner. I know I promised I would try updating weekly, but this month hasn't quite been the case. My access to the internet has been somewhat sketchy, but I'm heading back up to school, and things should be going back to normal. Tell me what you think of this chapter. Until next time!


	58. Chapter FiftySeven

**A Generation of Legacies  
****Chapter Fifty-Seven**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X, X-2, or any of Square-Enix's characters.

**Last Time:**

A barrage of bullets pelted towards the former general, and Koiray stepped back towards the line of Yevon warrior monks. Tynas was instantly surrounded by a group of his soldiers, but his gaze was still focused on Koiray.

"Hear me now, Lord Koiray. You will pay for your disservice to Bevelle. You will pay."

Tynas and his soldiers retreated, and Koiray sheathed his swords. This battle was over, but what had he done?

He retreated into the temple to check on Syan, and the group of Yevon white mages exiting the temple barely fazed him. Each mage bent over to a fallen soldier and healed them as they could. One white mage, however looked towards the temple, until another spoke.

"Diln, Tynas is no longer the same man we once knew," the mage said.

Diln nodded, turning his gaze back towards the temple. "No, he isn't."

* * *

"This is pretty nifty," Koiray said, looking around. Though he kept a somewhat curious demeanor, the Deputy Crimson Knight knew the room Syan had brought him to. The wood panels still lined the walls, but the brightness of the wood had faded. Weapons still lined the far wall, and Yevon warrior monk sparred with each other on mats.

"This is where all warrior monks and guardians train. However, the room remains open to any who wish to train here independently," Syan answered.

The Deputy Crimson Knight watched a Yevon warrior monk instruct a small class across the way. Others sparred on mats, and Koiray led Syan to a vacant mat. "Makes sense. All right, let's get started, shall we?"

Syan pulled his staff from his back and held it before him. "I don't understand. I know how to fight."

"Knowing how to fight is one thing," Koiray said, pulling out a single sword, "but knowing what to do in a combat situation is very different."

The Yevon apprentice frowned, allowing his guard to fall. "Perhaps I was just never meant to be a fighter like you, Koiray."

He sighed. "Maybe not, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't know how to defend yourself. Those rebels are a threat, Syan, and I won't always be around to save you."

Syan paused and looked at Koiray's stance. "Koiray, you seem a bit off. Is everything all right?"

"I'm fine."

"… you can lie better than that, I know you can. Is this about General Tynas?" Koiray took a breath but remained silent. "I know you talked about it with Uncle Alor, and if you'd rather not discuss it with me that's fine, but don't pretend otherwise."

Koiray raised his sword in an aggressive stance. "Get ready."

Syan lifted his staff and met Koiray's blade. He dug his heel into the mat and pushed back. Koiray's gray eyes were squinted and focused, and Syan felt the pressure of the blade pushing him back. He closed his eyes and focused; the end of his blade suddenly enflamed. Koiray jumped back and frowned. Syan swung his staff out towards him, and Koiray ducked down but was clipped by the end of Syan's staff. He stepped back and touched his lower lip, finding his fingers red with blood.

The Deputy Crimson Knight frowned further and allowed his guard to fall. "Tynas…. accused me of things."

"Accused you? Why would Tynas bother with you?"

Koiray shook his head. "No, it's fine." He raised his sword. "It doesn't matter."

"Again with the terrible lying," Syan returned. "What did he accuse you of?"

"…he said I was the reason Sareth went berserk… that I was responsible for Bevelle's destruction."

The Yevon apprentice frowned. "That's ridiculous. You weren't even born yet."

"…"

Syan took a step toward him and spoke quietly. "Koiray, I realize that you and your family have… ties to this, but that doesn't mean what Tynas said is true. Tynas, if you haven't noticed, isn't quite about his wits. You shouldn't allow such words to reach you."

"I know." His voice was empty and hollow, but he took a breath and looked Syan in the eye. "Don't worry about me. Let's just finish this, and I'll worry about Tynas later."

"Fine. Just explain to me what it is you're doing."

"You know how to fight, Syan, you just don't know how to fight."

The Yevon apprentice raised an eyebrow. "Well, that clears up everything."

Koiray ruffled his hair. "You know what to do and how to defend yourself, you just can't use them in an active situation." He charged towards Syan, and the Yevon apprentice stepped to the side, causing Koiray to overreach and stumble. The Deputy Crimson Knight recovered and aimed another attack. Syan's staff, still aflame, held back Koiray's force and aimed a hit with the lower end of his staff.

"You can't pretend to teach me if you're distracted," Syan said with a hint of irritation. He sighed, and the flame disappeared. "When do you plan on heading out?"

The Deputy Crimson Knight frowned and sheathed his sword. He moved to a far wall and slid to the ground. "I don't know. Probably soon if this Tynas thing isn't over soon. "

"I'm surprised your summoner even allowed you to wander away for so long." Syan sat beside him, setting his staff on the ground.

"It's not like he has me on a leash," Koiray joked. "Besides, Sin's not a pressing issue right now, and I know he wants to spend some time with his family."

Syan nodded. "Fair enough."

A pair of warrior monks entered through the doorway and peered around the room. They wandered between mats, looking over those sparring, before settling on Koiray and Syan.

"Can we help you?"Syan asked.

"Are either of you Koiray?" one asked kindly.

Koiray raised his hand and found his accent. "You found him. How can I help you gentlemen?"

"The Maesters have requested your presence," he answered.

"The Maesters?" Syan questioned. "What do the Maesters want with Koiray?"

"We weren't told that information," the warrior monk returned. "We're only to escort him there."

Koiray chuckled to himself and sighed. "Of course you are. Show me the way."

----------

"_Hurry up, It's starting."_

"_I'm coming. I'm coming." Koiray reached for two plates and ran to the living room. Hara sat on the couch watching the sphere screen. A pair of teams swam in a blitzball stadium, and the Deputy Crimson Knight took a seat next to Hara. "All right! This is going to be good!"_

_Hara took her plate from him and began to eat her food quietly. Instead of watching the blitzball game, she studied the Deputy Crimson Knight who was watching the game keenly. He still wore his uniform, but it was disheveled after a day of work. His hair was ruffled, and though its current state was an unusual sight, she thought it suited him well._

_She smiled softly and took a bite of her food, continuing to watch him. Life had changed since Hara had found herself with Koiray, but at the same time it hadn't. She no longer started the day with reluctance but with a spring in her step. Most days she would meet Koiray somewhere for breakfast before heading to the temple. It would always be filled with small talk, but Hara found it an easier transition to the day._

_The Deputy Crimson Knight connected to Hara in a way no one else had. He was the friend who was always there, who knew her and offered advice and support. He was the rock in her life, always anchoring her to the present and through the hard times. Most of all, he was the love of her life, the man who made her feel like there was no one else in the world. Over time, she thought, those feelings would fade, but they never did. A year later, she still felt butterflies in her stomach when he kissed her. _

_Hara reached for Koiray's hand and gave a small squeeze. "I love you."_

_Koiray turned to look at her and smiled a boyish smile. "I love you."_

"_There's something I need to tell you."_

_Koiray's attention turned fully to the summoner, and his expression quickly turned to concern. "Is something wrong?"_

_She shook her head and smiled. "No."_

"_So what's up?"_

"_I thought I should tell you that the council offered me a position in Bevelle overseeing all Summoner-Guardians in Spira." Koiray opened his mouth to speak, but Hara placed a finger on his lips. "Don't say anything. I turned it down."_

"_Wait." He moved her finger and frowned. "I said no."_

"_But… why?"_

_The summoner leaned back into the chair and smiled softly. "Because I'm happy with the way things are now, and I don't want them to change."_

_The bridge of Koiray's nose crinkled, and he frowned further. "You don't have to put your life on hold for me, Hara. You should take the job."_

"_Koiray, I haven't put anything on hold, and don't even think about feeling responsible or guilty." The Deputy Crimson Knight made to speak but abruptly stopped, a look of concern spreading across his features. "I love you, and I'm happy where I am right now. I'm really not that career oriented so it doesn't matter. I don't need things to change."_

"_I just… I wish you had mentioned this to me earlier so we could have talked about it."_

"_You mean so you could have talked me into taking the job?" she asked. "What would you have done if I had taken it?" _

_The Deputy Crimson Knight paused and gathered his thoughts. "I don't know… I haven't had any time to think about it."_

"_And then what would we do?" Hara asked, touching his face. "How often would we get to see each other?"_

_Koiray frowned. "You know I would come to Bevelle as often as I could, and it's not as if we wouldn't ever talk."_

"_But it wouldn't be the same," she said with a soft smile. "I know what you're thinking, Koiray, and I know what you don't want to say. It's all right to be selfish,; my job's the more flexible one. You can't just pick up and follow me." _

"_I just wish that you could have both."_

_Hara smiled and shook her head. "I don't need both. Just you."_

_Koiray shook his head. "There's still time if you want to change your mind."_

_She rolled her eyes. "No, I'm good."_

"_I'll make it up to you, I promise," he insisted._

_Biting her bottom lip, the summoner looked to the sphere screen and then back to Koiray. "Well, the Psyches just lost so you could do the dishes."_

----------

Koiray remained bent, bowing before the maesters of Spira. There were four older men standing upon tall platforms, and the mood of the chamber was somber. He could feel the eyes beaming down on him.

"Young man, do you know why it is you have been brought before us?" one asked.

The Deputy Crimson straightened and shook his head. "No, sir."

One maester pulled down on his robes and cleared his throat. "It has been brought to our attention, young man, that you spoke with General Tynas during the latest attack on Bevelle."

"Yes, sir, that's correct."

"What did he say to you?" another asked. "It is vital to Bevelle's safety you tell us everything."

He paused. "General Tynas believed me to be someone else. He called me lord and accused me of causing Lord Sareth to escalate the war."

"What else, boy?" one gruffed.

"Nothing else, sir," Koiray paused and sighed. "If I may, I'd like to know what he was talking aout. The event has weighed heavily on my mind since that day."

"Do you know what you are asking for? General Tynas threatens all of Spira! Men such as him are the very reason Sin-"

"Maester Ire, hold." Koiray watched the maester standing in the center hold up a hand. "I believe this young man has a right to know what happened to him. The way I hear it, he not only fought Tynas and his forces, but protected one of our younger apprentices. For that, I believe, he deserves an answer. Tell me, young man, what you know of General Tynas."

Koiray immediately shook his head. "Nothing, sir."

"I see." The Grand Maester took a breath and began. "General Tynas was once a general in the Bevelle army. He fought during the war with Zanarkand. He survived the war and put himself to Yevon's judgment. We offered him a modest living in return for training Yevon's warrior monks."

The bridge of Koiray's nose crinkled, and he frowned. "Then… what happened? If he was in the service of Bevelle, why then would he revolt?"

"Two years ago, General Tynas was in Kilika when Sin attacked. He was exposed to Sin's toxin, and his memories suddenly became the present. He believed his former leader to be alive. He spent two years training his army, and now, he poses a serious threat to Bevelle."

"Sin's toxin?"

"If the people learned that a servant of Yevon turned against them because of Sin, the people would lose hope. That is why you must not spread the information we have given you."

The Deputy Crimson Knight nodded. "Yes, sir. I understand. It's not my place to speak of such things."

The Grand Maester smiled and looked to the other maesters. "You see, a reasonable young man." He paused. "If there's nothing else you wish to add to your testimony, you're free to go, young man."

Koiray bowed his head and gathered his thoughts."Grand Maester, there is something else."

"Yes?"

"You may wish to tell the warrior monks to expect more of Tynas' men in the city. General Tynas said that I would pay for my crimes."

"Young man," the Grand Maester asserted, "that's a very serious threat to your well-being. We can assign warrior monks for your protection."

He shook his head and went through the motions of a Yevon prayer. "No thank you. Save them for the citizens of Bevelle. Praise be to Yevon."

"Praise be to Yevon."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **So sorry I haven't updated sooner. I'll try to keep it more regular. Let me know what you think! Drop me a review, and I'll see you soon!


	59. Chapter FiftyEight

**A Generation of Legacies  
****Chapter Fifty-Eight**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X, X-2, or any of Square-Enix's characters

**Last Time:**

"You may wish to tell the warrior monks to expect more of Tynas' men in the city. General Tynas said that I would pay for my crimes."

"Young man," the Grand Maester asserted, "that's a very serious threat to your well-being. We can assign warrior monks for your protection."

He shook his head and went through the motions of a Yevon prayer. "No thank you. Save them for the citizens of Bevelle. Praise be to Yevon."

"Praise be to Yevon."

* * *

"You have got to be kidding. Why won't you just go away?" Koiray swung his sword against the soldier's and disarmed him. He frowned as another wave of soldiers ran towards him. "Can you get the hint?"

Koiray spotted Syan fighting nearby and fired his pistol, causing a soldier to fall. A chorus of gunshots filled the air, and he glanced behind him, seeing the line of warrior monks moving forward.

"You will pay for your crimes, Lord Koiray!" a soldier called out.

He merely rolled his eyes and fired again. "I know. I know!"

"Lord Sareth will return when you fall, Lord Koiray!"

"Sorry. He won't!" Koiray lashed out on two more soldiers before falling back behind the warrior monk lines. He watched Tynas' soldiers retreat. A warrior monk handed him a canteen of water, and he took a swig. He held his sword before him and poured the water down the blade, washing away the blood. He repeated the process with his second sword, and Syan came to stand beside him.

"Koiray, I'm getting the feeling that they don't like you very much."

He nodded with a frown, sheathing his sword. "Yeah, I've been getting that feeling too."

"Are you all right?"

"Fine. As always."

More than a week had passed since Koiray's initial skirmish with Tynas. The fight between the rebels and Yevon was escalating, and Koiray had found himself caught in the middle. With every assault, Tynas' soldiers grew in numbers. Tynas' goal was no longer to retake Bevelle but to avenge his fallen master by killing Koiray. The city of Bevelle was under siege, not for the end of Yevon or for their leader, but to kill Koiray.

If he had changed history, he didn't know. He tried to maintain as little of a connection with the time as he could, but with the continuing onslaught, he couldn't predict what would happen next.

"We should get you out of sight," Syan said, pushing him towards the temple.

"I just need to get out of here. I'm not doing anything but making things worse."

Syan frowned and shook his head. "Tynas and his men will just follow you, won't they? It's better to stay here in Bevelle where the warrior monks can protect you. I'm sure your summoner will understand."

Koiray ruffled his hair and groaned, following Syan into the temple. "I'll make it so they can't find me."

Warrior monks returned wearily to the temple, and Koiray turned just in time to see a pair of warrior monks attempting to restrain one of Tynas' soldiers.

"You!" the soldier spat, spotting Koiray. "You're the traitor!"

The Deputy Crimson Knight put on a forced smile. "Yep. That's me."

"Let me go!" he howled. "I have to kill him! Don't you see? He's the reason why Spira is in a state of chaos! If it weren't for him, Sin would not exist!"

"And after you kill me, Sareth's going to come running back to save you, right?"

"He will!" the soldier answered. "Lord Sareth will come for Bevelle! He was born to rule us!"

The Deputy Crimson Knight shook his head. "He's not coming for you. Sareth's gone!"

The warrior monks dragged him away, and Syan shook his head sadly. "You know, Koiray, I have to ask. How do you get yourself into these messes?"

"Bad luck, Syan. Bad luck."

"First, the Yevon clergy is after you. Then, you have a family history that puts all other family drama to shame. Then, when you come back, General Tynas fixates his entire army on you."

Koiray undid the harness of his swords and held them in his left hand while he undid the top button of his tunic. "I told you already, Tynas was exposed to Sin's toxin. He mistook me for someone he used to know."

"Then how do you explain the fact he knows your name?"

"Who knows? Maybe he overheard someone saying my name? You should know what happens when a person's exposed to Sin's toxin."

Syan followed him down the hall towards the priests' chambers. "I do, and I also know how dangerous they can be. Why do you insist on refusing the protection of the warrior monks?"

"Because I can take care of myself," Koiray answered. "Yevon needs to keep focusing all its forces on finding Tynas and his men."

"There's something going on here that you don't want to tell me," Syan suddenly said gravely. Koiray stopped and turned to look at his counterpart. "This is the second time you've lied to me, Koiray."

He bowed his head and nodded. "You're right. I've lied about a lot of things. I'm not a Summoner's Guardian. I do know Tynas, and I have met my Uncle Sareth. I lied to you to protect you. I don't expect you to understand, and I don't expect you to forgive me; but I am trying to make this right."

Koiray turned away and knocked on a door. Alor answered with a concerned look about him. "Koiray? Syan? Is something wrong?"

The Deputy Crimson Knight eyed him gravely. "We need to talk, Alor."

The Yevon priest nodded and offered a small smile. "Syan, would you mind leaving us for a few minutes?"

----------

"_Sir, Deputy Crimson Knight of Besaid Koiray reports as ordered."_

"_At ease. Take a seat, Koiray."_

_He did as he was told and observed Baed sitting behind his desk while an important looking figure sat in a chair adjacent to Baed._

"_Koiray, do you know who this guardian is?" Baed asked, a smile battling its way to the surface._

_The Deputy Crimson Knight didn't recognize the man. However, he wore the uniform of a Crimson Regent. He had been introduced, at one time or another, to two of the Crimson Regents which left only this man._

"_Crimson Regent Lyapen," he answered._

_The Crimson Regent smiled and nodded, offering his hand. "It's nice to meet you, Koiray. I've heard a lot about you."_

"_It's nice to meet you."_

"_Koiray, I'll be frank with you," Lyapen began. "When I say I've heard of you, I mean I've heard nothing but good things about you. Your reputation precedes you."_

"_Thank you, sir."_

"_Have you ever been to Arashiven?" Baed asked._

"_Once or twice," he answered._

"_As you know," the Crimson Knight began, "the population of Arashiven has been growing substantially for the past few years. In fact, they're saying that Arashiven will be the size of Mushroom Rock very soon."_

"_The Council of Guardians has decided that it's time for Arashiven to have a guardian wing. The Ronso are outnumbered four to one now," Lyapen added._

"_Koiray," Baed said with a smile, "the council has decided to offer you the position of Crimson Knight of Arashiven."_

_Koiray's expression immediately changed. A mixture of confusion and happiness gradually made themselves known in his features. He faked a cough and covered his mouth to hide the smile spreading on his face. "But- I- I didn't think this was going to happen when I woke up this morning."_

"_You will be given free reign in choosing your staff. One Deputy Crimson Knight, two sector commanders, and an Executive Officer from the Summoner's Guardians already stationed there."_

"_When would the assignment begin?"_

"_I would put a new Deputy Crimson Knight into place within the next month, and you would be free to build your staff over the next two months. You would become Crimson Knight at the end of the period," Baed answered._

"_Can I ask who else was offered this position?" Koiray asked._

_Lyapen smiled and nodded. "Well, you were first on our list. However, we did consider Deputy Crimson Knight of Kilika Taten, Deputy Crimson Knight of Luca Rask, and Sector Commander 6 of Bevelle Dayel."_

_Takoire III paused and gathered his thoughts before speaking. "Do I have a choice in this assignment?"_

_The bridge of Baed's nose crinkled. "I suppose. We just assumed you would accept it."_

"_It's a lot to think about, Baed. It'd be a big change. I'd move half way across Spira, and my family's here in Besaid."_

"_I understand," Lyapen sympathized. "This is also a big undertaking, but, Koiray, we wouldn't have offered it to you if we didn't think you could handle it."_

"_It's just… It's a lot to take in. I never thought about being a Crimson Knight, at least, not this early in the game. Then there's the move and restarting my life on Mt. Gagazet. I kind of feel like I got run over by a chocobo," Koiray added jokingly._

"_It's a real opportunity," Baed said, "but it's your decision."_

"_How long do I have to think about it?"_

_Lyapen paused, gathering a figure. "How does two weeks sound?"_

"_More than fair," he answered._

_Baed suddenly stopped and turned to Lyapen. "Cheribum, it just hit me."_

"_What?"_

"_If you go, I'm probably going to need a new Executive Officer."_

"_I don't follow, Baed," Lyapen said._

"_Koiray's girlfriend is a summoner here in Besaid, and her guardian is my Executive Officer."_

_Lyapen frowned. "Seems like you're getting the short end of the deal."_

"_Probably, but I'd rather lose Koiray as Deputy Crimson Knight than have some idiot run Arashiven."_

----------

"Koiray, did you get into another battle with Tynas' men? You're bleeding."

He glanced at his left arm and saw the cut but ignored it. "I'll be fine. Look, I'm going to be honest. I have to get out of here, Alor. My presence has already warped things from the way they were supposed to be. I need to leave and hopefully do some damage control."

The Yevon priest frowned and reached into the cabinet above his desk. He pulled out a small bottle and cloth and pulled Koiray's arm towards him. "I won't have you bleeding on my floor." Koiray rolled his sleeve and allowed the Yevon priest to rub a damp cloth on the wound. It stung, but he bared it. "It's not terrible. I should be able to heal it." Alor pulled away the cloth and held a hand over Koiray's wound, muttering to himself softly. A light emitted from Alor's hand and faded, leaving no wound in sight when he pulled away. "That should do it." He moved to put away his things, nodding to himself. "I assumed you would be leaving soon. Tynas' attacks are growing fiercer."

The Deputy Crimson Knight groaned and ruffled his hair, landing on Alor's bed. "I've made a mess, Alor, and I don't know how to clean it up."

He received no answer and looked up to see Alor pointing a finger to himself. "Do you want advice from me?"

"Advice would be good, Alor."

"How does a person offer advice on time travel? You're the Cheribum's blood, not I. What you're asking of me is like asking Syan for advice on machina."

Koiray held up a finger and nodded. "You have a point."

"Do what you think is right," the Yevon priest offered. "Your parents raised you well. You have a grounded moral center. Trust your judgment."

The Deputy Crimson Knight rolled his eyes. "I was hoping you would tell me what to do."

Alor shook his head and smiled. "You know what to do, Koiray."

The young man remained solemn. "Alor, there's one other thing."

"What?"

"Did you hear Syan and I arguing just now?"

"I was going to pretend I hadn't, but continue."

"Syan knows something's up, and he confronted me. I was exhausted with the fight with Tynas' men and a little irritated… so I told him I wasn't a guardian, I knew Tynas, and that I knew Sareth."

Alor frowned. "When did you say this?"

"Two seconds before you opened the door."

"That is a problem," Alor remained quiet, and Koiray watched him think on the issue. "well, the way I see it, you have two options: you can tell Syan and trust he do the right thing or leave him in the dark and have your friendship suffer for it. I assume that you will not be returning after this."

"No."

The Yevon priest held up his hands. "Then how you leave is up to you."

Koiray shook his head and massaged his temples. "I need to do what's best for Syan. I don't want to leave him in the dark, but how can I explain to him what I am? How do you explain to someone you're the living descendent of an aeon? Hell, he doesn't even know what the Cheribum is."

"I think Syan can handle it or at least enough of the truth to understand. Perhaps, you need not explain everything."

"You think I should tell him then?"

Alor nodded. "I think Syan deserves to know. He's been with you from the beginning, and he handled your parents' identities quite well, did he not?"

"You're right."

"When will you tell him?"

"Tonight or tomorrow. I'll leave a day after I think."

The Yevon priest smiled lightly. "Your presence will be missed, I think. You're good company, Koiray, except when trouble comes looking for you."

"Oh, thanks," the Deputy Crimson Knight looked up, "still, you've been a good friend, Alor."

"And you, give your parents my best for me. Also," Alor stood and walked to his desk and pulled an orange sphere from one of its drawers, "give this to your parents. A response to their letter."

Koiray shook his head. "No, give it to me when I'm leaving."

"I'll feel better if I give it to you now."

The Deputy Crimson Knight nodded and took it in his pack. "I should see if Syan's still around."

He have a quick goodbye to Alor and headed to the main temple area. He spotted Syan chatting with a few other Yevon apprentices. Syan saw him and excused himself, approaching Koiray with a grave expression.

Takoire III grimaced. "Let's talk."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Shaking things up. Let me know what you think. It's going to get crazy really fast. Please review!! Thanks!


	60. Chapter FiftyNine

**A Generation of Legacies  
****Chapter Fifty-Nine**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X, X-2, or any of Square-Enix's characters.

**Last Time:**

The Deputy Crimson Knight nodded and took it in his pack. "I should see if Syan's still around."

He have a quick goodbye to Alor and headed to the main temple area. He spotted Syan chatting with a few other Yevon apprentices. Syan saw him and excused himself, approaching Koiray with a grave expression.

Takoire III grimaced. "Let's talk."

* * *

Twilight was upon the city of Bevelle, and though it had been attacked only hours earlier, it bared no such evidence. The streets were calm and quiet, and the last rays of sunlight shot between the buildings of Bevelle. Koiray and Syan had been walking for some time, though neither had spoken. Takoire III racked his head on how to say what he needed but couldn't find the words to begin. Finally, he settled on a place to start.

"Syan, you know about the aeons before Yevon, right? Suzaku, Byakko, Genbu, Seiryu, and the Cheribum?"

"I have very limited knowledge," Syan answered, "but I know of them, yes."

Koiray nodded. "Suzaku's domain was air. Byakko was of fire. Genbu of earth. Seiryu of water. The Cheribum was the aeon of time."

"What does this have to do-"

"-just," Koiray held up a hand, "let me say this. A long time ago, not long after Bevelle was founded, the Cheribum took human form."

Syan stopped and looked to Koiray with an expression of utter confusion. "That's ridiculous-"

"-let me tell this story. The Cheribum took human form, and he fathered a child. In the child's blood, he had given an ability to travel through time. By the time he realized it, there was nothing he could do. The years passed, and the ability laid dormant until my father and Sareth."

"Koiray, if you want to lie to me, so be it, but don't make up these ridiculous stories."

Takoire III stepped in front of him with a serious expression. "I'm not making this up. There's a reason why I don't get things right, why I don't know anything, and why my accent doesn't sound like anything you've ever heard before. I'm not from here. I'm from the future." Syan stood fast, staring at his counterpart with a mixture of disbelief and disgust. "My grandmother and grandfather defeated Sin for good more than twenty years before I was born. We call the time we live in the Eternal Calm. Yevon, your form of Yevon, hasn't been seen since the end of Sin. Back home, I'm a guardian but not to a summoner; I guard the city of Besaid. Fiends are practically a thing of the past. Cities have been founded in Mushroom Rock and on Mt. Gagazet."

Syan frowned and shook his head, moving past Koiray. "How can you expect me to believe this?"

"It's the truth, ask Alor. He knows everything."

A chorus of angry yells cut through the cool air, and Koiray spotted a circle of Tynas' men closing in on them. "You have got to be kidding. Syan, get ready!"

The Deputy Crimson Knight pulled out both his swords and met his attackers head on. He counted a dozen men approaching, and he had yet to determine how many Syan fought.

"You must die!" a soldier yelled.

Koiray felt his sword cut into the soldier's chest, and he grimaced as his view cleared. Tynas stood not far away, watching the scene play out. His expression was grave and his presence foreboding as he stood with his arms crossed.

"Tynas!" Koiray called out. "Tynas, call off your men! We can talk about this!"

He shook his head. "There's nothing to discuss, Lord Koiray."

"I didn't betray Sareth!" he called out, continuing to fight. "You're confused. Let me help you."

"So you side with Yevon now?" Tynas ventured.

The Deputy Crimson Knight took down another soldier, but he could feel his limbs beginning to tire. He still hadn't recovered from the last battle only an hour or so earlier, and he couldn't go on fighting forever.

"I'm on my own side damn it! Tynas, we were friends weren't we? Why can't we just talk about this?"

For a moment, Tynas' expression faltered, and Koiray thought he had finally connected to the general. However, Tynas' somber expression returned, turning even fiercer. "We were perhaps, but that made your betrayal all the worse."

A soldier cut into his side, and Koiray let out a cry of pain. He allowed a sword to drop, and his hand fell to his side. The soldier took a step back, raising his sword for another strike. Koiray could see the opening in his defenses, and he raised his sword up in defense… but never felt the blow. Instead his view was blocked by Syan.

"…Koiray?"

He watched in horror as Syan turned to him, and Koiray gaped, catching his friend. "Cheribum…"

--------------------

"_To the happy couple, Des and Rong!"_

_A chorus of glasses clinking filled the air, and Des and Rong stood smiling in the center of the room, taking a sip from their glasses. Family and friends gathered in the home of the Summoner of Suzaku Darka and Gaia to celebrate the engagement of their oldest child. The affair was formal, and everyone had dressed for the occasion. Waiters walked between the groups of people offering food or drinks, and the house had been decorated to match the mood._

"_You know," Tidus said, moving to stand next to Koiray, "I expect to be invited to another one of these soon."_

"_Grandpa, I don't know what you're talking about," the Deputy Crimson Knight returned._

_The old guardian shrugged and smiled. "Oh, I just thought you and Hara would be getting married first."_

"_Honestly, Grandpa, we haven't even talked about marriage yet."_

"_And why not?" Tidus teased. "How long have the two of you been together?"_

"_Almost two years."_

"_So? What's the hold up?"_

_Koiray grinned, looking to Tidus, but couldn't help but wonder how many more conversations they had like this. The years were really beginning to show on his grandparents, but time had to catch up eventually. It hadn't been that long ago since his Great Aunt Lulu had passed away. Not long after that, his grandparents' good friend Baralai had succumbed to illness. However, his grandparents always remained optimistic, but Koiray could see his mother beginning to worry._

"_We want to take things slow, that's all."_

_Tidus nodded but placed a hand on Koiray's shoulder. "I understand what you're saying, but you should always grab onto happiness when you have it. Change is hard, but it's usually a good thing." He motioned to the home. "Just look around you. We're all celebrating for a reason."_

"_Yeah…" The Deputy Crimson Knight suddenly frowned and kissed his grandfather on the cheek. "Hey, Grandpa, I'll catch up with you in a bit." He approached the bar and nodded to the bartender. "Red wine, please."_

_Teyh leaned against the bar, and though he wore his guardian uniform, it was sloppily worn. He downed the drink in his hand and asked for another without hesitation. _

_Koiray moved towards him and spoke softly. "Call me crazy, but isn't the brother of the bride to be supposed to be happy at his sister's engagement party?"_

"_Am I not happy? I thought I was happy."_

"_You look drunk to me."_

"_Drunk means happy."_

_Takoire III looked to the barman with a frown. "Something sobering, please. Pull yourself together, Teyh. Don't tell me you still don't like Rong."_

"_No, and I'm sucking it up because Des is happy."_

"_I meant get over the fact Des is dating Rong, not suck up all the alcohol you can find." Koiray grimaced and led Teyh to his room. "You smell like alcohol. Clean yourself up." He shut the door behind them and watched Teyh wash his face from the washbowl beside his bed. "Just wait 'till we have a party for you. I hope you have an open bar."_

"_Why would we have a party for me?"_

"_You're the new Crimson Knight of Arashiven!"_

"_I turned it down."_

_The Sector Commander stopped and looked up at him, his face dripping wet. "Why the hell would you do that?"_

_Koiray threw a towel at him and scowled. "Because I'm happy being a Deputy Crimson Knight. For Cheribum's sake, tuck in your shirt; you're in uniform for crying out loud."_

_Teyh stared at him blankly before looking into the mirror and dabbing his face. He straightened the wrinkles from his shirt and buttoned his tunic. "But a Crimson Knight, Koiray! You could have been a Crimson Knight!"_

"_I could have been a summoner, too." He straightened Teyh's cord and pushed him out the door. An older man spotted them exiting the now dark room and gave them an odd look before quickly walking away. "Let's go." They returned to the bar, and the barman handed him an awful smelling drink. "Drink this." Teyh took it with reluctance. "Why are you so against Des marrying this guy?"_

_The Sector Commander shook his head. "I have a bad feeling about this. Des is going to get hurt."_

"_Maybe," Koiray tentatively answered, "but you need to be a good brother right now." He turned to the barman. "I need sparkling water mixed with cranberry juice in a tall wine glass." Koiray frowned. "We may not agree with her, but we need to support her so that when this falls apart, she's still talking to you." The barman handed him the drink, and Koiray handed it to his friend. "Now, smile and make a toast."_

_Teyh looked to him with a torn expression before nodding and moving to the front of the room with a cheerful expression. The Sector Commander looked to Koiray, catching his eye, before tapping lightly on his glass. "Everyone, I'd like to say a few words about Des and Rong. To my sister, I can't begin to say how happy I am for you…"_

--------------------

Syan fell towards him, and Koiray caught him, setting him on the ground softly. He reached for his pistol and fired at the soldier. He fell backwards, and Koiray fired until he had no bullets left. He had injured or killed at least five others, and Koiray turned his attention to Syan.

"Shit… Syan, this- What did you do?"

Syan lay on the cobblestone ground as Koiray looked over his wound. He had taken the sword's stab instead of Koiray, and the blood was slowly creeping farther along his tunic. The Deputy Crimson Knight racked his brain for the training he needed and placed his hands over the wound, wincing as Syan cried out as he applied pressure.

"You were- You were hurt- I thought- I could-"

Koiray clenched his jaw and examined Syan's state. His friend was growing paler by the second, and the wound was deep. "Damn you, Syan. You shouldn't have stepped in the way; I could have handled it."

"It's all retrospect now, Koiray," Syan whispered.

"Shut up," the Deputy Crimson Knight said bitterly, "save your strength. I need to get you to the temple so someone can heal you." Koiray closed his eyes, and a small light emitted from his hand. "I should be able to move you now. Come on." He lifted Syan's arm and placed it behind his neck.

"Wait."

Koiray followed Syan's gaze and felt his frustration grow. He allowed Syan's arm to drop and reached for both his swords. "Damn you! You want me? Come and get me!"

A new wave of soldiers approached him, and he met them with an unrivaled show of force. He aimed to kill with every strike. He stabbed through the gaps of the armor and never hesitated to strike their exposed necks. The blood splattered across his face, and he felt the blood lust beginning to set in. He was leaving behind a trail of bodies, but it never once slowed him down.

He glanced back at Syan and spotted a group of soldiers closing in on him. A barrage of guns sounded, and without thinking, he found the ability embedded in his blood. Out of sync, he could reach the bullets and knock them from the air with his sword. He stabbed the shooter through the heart and cut another clean under his chin.

His ability faltered, and he synced back into the timeline. The soldier's rifle slid along the ground, and Koiray dropped his swords and rolled along the ground, avoiding gunfire and retrieving another rifle. He took a knee and fired at each of the opposing shooters. When he ran out of bullets, he simply retrieved another rifle and began the process again.

There were fewer soldiers left, and Koiray looked back to Syan. The Yevon apprentice was paler than when Koiray had left him, and his clothes were stained deeply with blood. "Fuck, the wound reopened. Syan? Syan, wake up! Wake up!"

His eyelids fluttered open, and Syan struggled to keep them open. "Koiray…?"

"Yeah, come on. I gotta get you out of here." He lifted Syan up once more and headed to the temple. "Alor! Hey! Anybody I need help! Aaahh!" Koiray felt a bullet bite into his side, and he fell to his knees.

A new line of Tynas' men marched forward, firing their rifles, and Koiray cried out as he pulled Syan and himself out of sync. He moved as quickly as he could, but his grip on the sync was slipping. The bullets that had been fired were now moving slowly towards them. The burden of carrying Syan aggravated the pain that riddled all throughout his body. It was when a new wave of pain hit him he faltered. They returned to normal time, and Koiray heard a sound he would never forget.

Syan released an unequaled cry of pain, and Koiray watched in horror as Syan's face contorted into a pained expression. The Deputy Crimson Knight set him on the ground and found a new wound under Syan's arm.

"Syan? Syan, stay with me! Syan! Don't you dare! You can't die! You hear me?"

"My-My Father… Tell h-him… I was s-sorry…"

The light faded from his eyes, and Koiray shook him hard, unable to comprehend what had happened. "Syan? Syan?!"

"His blood is on your hands," Tynas spoke. Koiray looked up and found himself in a circle of Tynas and his men, all armed with rifles aimed at him. "His death could have been prevented if you had just surrendered in the beginning."

Koiray shook his head and wearily stood, eyeing Tynas with bloodshot eyes. "You're a murderer."

"No, you bear the blood of all the people Sin has killed." Tynas nodded. "Kill him."

Whether it was the beginning of his shift, the adrenaline that pumped through his veins, or the trauma of everything that had happened he would never know, but time seemed to slow as he looked soldier to soldier and glanced down at Syan's body. Lying on the ground beside him, Koiray spotted a silver object. He reached for it and examined it, finding a necklace. Engraved into the metal were the ocean and sun and moon merged as one. He touched his neck and found nothing. He clenched it tightly in his hand looked up at Tynas once more before shutting his eyes tightly and reaching into the power he knew he had.

He had found the trigger he was looking for, and his senses hit overdrive. He felt himself being torn apart, but the pain was negligible to the injuries he sustained.

As he fell back in sync with time he collapsed to the ground; it felt like the pain was eating him alive as he came to grips with what had just happened. Wearily, he picked himself up and limped to the temple. His feet moved of their own accord, and the whispers that followed him didn't faze him; his thoughts were focused on Syan's death constantly replaying in his mind's eye.

The door to the temple gave way as Koiray pushed against it. He continued to the main temple area where he looked up at the icon of the Cheribum.

"Kokon!" His voice was strong but distraught. The occupants of the temple all turned to see the voice's owner. "Kokon! He's dead! He's dead because of me! I killed all those men…"

"Koiray?"

He heard his name called faintly and turned to spot Ro walking towards him. "Ro…"

"Cheribum, Koiray, what the hell happened to you? Were you- Were you shot?" The summoner approached him, a look of disbelief in his eyes as he touched Koiray by the shoulder. "You're a mess…"

Koiray shook his head and looked at Ro wildly in the eye. "They're dead, Ro. I killed them all. And Syan's dead too. I tried to stop it… but I couldn't it. I couldn't control it."

"Who?" his friend asked. "Who's dead? What happened? Tell me what happened."

"Tynas came and attacked. He tried to kill me. It was all to kill me. Syan tried to protect me."

Ro shook Koiray by the shoulders. "Calm down! Breathe! Tell me what happened!"

"They're dead. There were so many. I had to kill them all."

The summoner of Suzaku and Byakko looked on at his friend in horror. The Deputy Crimson Knight was a bloody mess. His gaze was random and bloodshot, and his words were confusing and repetitive.

"You!" Ro called to one of the summoner trainees. "Go find the best white mages you can find and hurry!" It was then Koiray chose to collapse, and Ro frantically attempted to catch him. "Koiray!"

"They're dead! Syan's dead! It's my fault. It's all my fault…"

"It's all right, Koiray. You're safe. You're home."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I'd like to hear all your thoughts. If you saw this coming, what you think will happen after. I spent a little bit of time thinking on this chapter, so if you're going to review, please review now! Until next time!


	61. Chapter Sixty

**A Generation of Legacies  
****Chapter Sixty**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X, X-2, or any of Square-Enix's characters.

**Last Time:**

Koiray shook his head and looked at Ro wildly in the eye. "They're dead, Ro. I killed them all. And Syan's dead too. I tried to stop it… but I couldn't it. I couldn't control it."

"Who?" his friend asked. "Who's dead? What happened? Tell me what happened."

"Tynas came and attacked. He tried to kill me. It was all to kill me. Syan tried to protect me."

Ro shook Koiray by the shoulders. "Calm down! Breathe! Tell me what happened!"

"They're dead. There were so many. I had to kill them all."

The summoner of Suzaku and Byakko looked on at his friend in horror. The Deputy Crimson Knight was a bloody mess. His gaze was random and bloodshot, and his words were confusing and repetitive.

"You!" Ro called to one of the summoner trainees. "Go find the best white mages you can find and hurry!" It was then Koiray chose to collapse, and Ro frantically attempted to catch him. "Koiray!"

"They're dead! Syan's dead! It's my fault. It's all my fault…"

"It's all right, Koiray. You're safe. You're home."

* * *

"Ro, where is he?"

The summoner had been working in his office when he heard Hara's voice. He turned to face his Uncle Takoire, Aunt Lenne, and Hara. It had only been a day since he had found the Deputy Crimson Knight, but he had sent for those three immediately after Koiray had been passed into the care of the white magi. He had stayed awake all through the night, calming his friend. Dusk came before Ro was able to truly gather any information and only that a man named Tynas had killed Syan and had attempted to do the same to Koiray.

"Come with me."

"Ro, is he all right? You didn't say much when you called," Lenne said.

He nodded and led them through the temple and out towards the city. "He's all right. The white magi patched up him, but there's no way he's going back to work for awhile."

He brought them to the closest sphere theater and led them towards the back. Ro knocked on the door to a private parlor. "Koiray? Your parents and Hara are here. Can we come in?" Receiving no answer, Ro pressed his hand to the sphere and walked into mass chaos.

Over two dozen sphere screens were open around the room, and the sound of innumerable battles filled the corners of the room. The Deputy Crimson Knight of Besaid stood in the center of it all. An arm sling lay discarded on the table, and Koiray's fingers ran across the many screens, replaying scenes on moving them forward.

"Cheribum, Koiray!" The white magi told you to take it easy!" Ro chastised.

"Koiray," Lenne began, approaching him cautiously, "what are you doing?"

"I'm working."

Hara stood frozen in place as she watched him. "Takoire, look at me." He continued to work, all the more furiously. "Koiray, stop and look at me. You're scaring me." Her voice was forced and bore the slightest hint of fear. However, it was enough to reach him, and Koiray stopped, looking directly into her eyes.

His hair was longer, but his face was clean shaven. His eyes were bloodshot and unfeeling. He wore clothes that ill-suited him and were ill-fitting. The sleeves were rolled past his elbows and sat oddly on his arms. She spotted him hiding a limp as he stood. His right wrist was bandaged, and he had an overall weary appearance.

"For Cheribum's sake," Ro said, forcing him into the station's chair, "you need to take it easy. I haven't seen you sleep for one second since you've been back."

"I'm fine."

Takoire frowned and looked over the open sphere screens. "You were in one hell of a fight." He stopped and pressed a button of the main console, freezing all the screens in that moment. He focused on one and zoomed in on the figure, frowning. "Is that Tynas?" Koiray nodded. "Cheribum… The years have changed him." The Summoner's Guardian changed the screen, and his expression grew graver as he centered another screen. This time, the image was focused on a young man lying on the ground. "Is this what happened?"

Koiray's gaze dropped to the ground, but he nodded. "Syan… I was- He tried- Tynas-" He fell silent, unable to express his thoughts.

Hara stepped forward and touched his face with the palm of her hand. "What happened to Syan?"

The Deputy Crimson Knight struggled to keep his composure. "Syan… Syan's dead." His voice was flat and detached, and his eyes were focused on the ground. "It's my fault…"

Lenne stepped forward and held her son close. "Koiray, you're a good man. I'm sure it's not your fault."

His voice was shaking now. "Tynas was after me… Syan was trying to protect me..." He collapsed into the chair, and Lenne kissed the top of his head, unable to find an effective way to comfort him.

Ro quickly joined him on the side, examining his friend. "He hasn't slept at all since he got back, Aunt Lenne. The magi tried everything; he won't sleep. He won't eat."

Takoire frowned, maintaining his distance. "He's exhausted. His body is worn out, but his mind is in a frenzy. He can't stop thinking."

Hara knelt down and brushed Koiray's hair. "Koiray, look at me." He obeyed, and she had to keep herself from falling into the sorrow of his eyes. "I love you. You're safe. I'm here for you." She reached over then and placed a kiss on his lips.

He suddenly calmed and nodded. Takoire lifted him up with an arm around his neck. "Come on. You need to rest."

----------

"_All right, Koiray, what do you think of this one?"_

_The Deputy Crimson Knight rubbed his eyes and frowned, holding up his hands. "It's nice."_

_Desa squinted her eyes, obviously irritated. "You said that about the last two."_

"_They're both nice."_

_Koiray felt a jab to his side and looked to see Hara frowning. "That's not what you're supposed to say," she whispered._

"_This is going to be the most important day of my life, and all you can say is it's nice?"_

_Desa stood on a platform surrounded by mirrors. She wore a sleeveless, white dress with lace running around the trim. It was puffier than the last and covered the platform Desa stood on completely. Koiray sat in a chair adjacent to Hara, and they had commented on the dresses Desa tried on… for all two marks._

"_I'm going to be honest," Koiray said, "they all started looking the same eight dresses ago."_

_Hara frowned. "You really shouldn't have said that."_

_Desa stepped off the platform, scowling down at him. "I asked you here because I value your judgment, but if you're not going to care…"_

_Koiray stood, holding up his hands. "I didn't say I didn't care. Shouldn't Rong be here anyway?"_

"_Well, I still like the third one the best," he answered._

_Hara nodded with a smile. "I agree with Koiray on this one. You looked amazing in it."_

_Desa resigned and nodded. "All right, I'll get that one. Let me change, and we'll go."_

_She disappeared back into the changing area, and Koiray immediately felt a hit on his shoulder. "You're an idiot."_

"_What'd I do?"_

"_You could have a little tact," Hara said, looking to the dressing room. "She's under a lot of stress."_

_Koiray frowned. "Why? Is something going on?"_

_Hara rolled her eyes and frowned. "The wedding."_

"_The wedding? Why would that stress her out?"_

"_Planning a wedding takes a lot of work and time."_

"_I don't understand. Shouldn't your wedding be the happiest day of your life?"_

"_It's…" The summoner rubbed the back of her neck. "A wedding's a lot of work, and you know how much of a perfectionist Des is."_

_Koiray shrugged and took a seat. "Where's Rong? Shouldn't be helping with all this?"_

_She shrugged. "Maybe he just isn't into details."_

"_Still…"_

_Desa emerged, and she wore a forced smile. "All right. Let's go." They excused themselves from the dress shop and headed out into the streets of Besaid. "Koiray, can you stop by Sera's shop sometime this week so she can take your size. Could you also make sure that everyone else's tunics and pants are on time?"_

"_Sure."_

"_Can you also talk to Teyh for me?"_

_Koiray cocked his head. "What do you mean?"_

"_Every time I want to talk to him, he's busy with work. I know you see him every day." She quickly lost her optimistic disposition and sighed. "He hasn't talked to me much since Rong and I were in engaged. He doesn't like Rong, does he?" her voice had gotten quiet, and Koiray swallowed hard. _

_He shook his head and wore a smile. "Don't worry about Teyh. He's just adjusting to the idea of you getting married. He probably feels like he's losing his big sister."_

"_Koiray…"_

"_Don't worry about Teyh. I'll take care of him; you take care of your wedding." Desa's spirits seemed to brighten, and they continued on. Koiray reached for Hara's hand, giving it a squeeze. Hara offered him a reassuring smile. _

"_I heard Taten was appointed Crimson Knight of Arashiven," Desa said. "Regret not taking the job."_

_Koiray shook his head and smiled. "No. I'm happy, and for now, that's all I need."_

"_That's good," Desa smiled. "It's great that you're happy. Both of you."_

_Hara shrugged. "I've got him on a leash. He only thinks he's happy."_

_The Deputy Crimson Knight rolled his eyes, but Desa frowned. "Well, just make sure he doesn't get too lazy. If Teyh got promoted past him, I don't know what I'd do."_

_Koiray quickly scowled and stopped. "That's never going to happen."_

_----------_

He could hear his parents' whispers from the other room, but he did his best to ignore them. He lay in his bed in his parents' apartment, and Hara sat beside him. She stroked his hair and offered small words of comfort. He barely felt or heard anything; still, Hara remained the one person who grounded him to the here and now.

"Hara," he finally said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?"

"I have to go back."

"Go back? Go back where?"

"I have to go back and save Syan."

She pulled back and stared at him blankly. "No, you can't. You just got back. You almost died last time!"

Koiray lifted a hand to touch her face tenderly. "Hara, I have to do this. Syan died because of me. He was never supposed to die that way."

"Koiray," she said, "I know you're mourning. I know you're feeling guilty, but please, don't tempt fate. I almost lost you once. Don't ask me to go through that all over again."

He took a breath, phrasing his words. "If I do this right, you'll never know I came back here. If it works, I'll come back, and Syan will be alive." Hara opened her mouth to speak, but Takoire III placed a finger on her lips. "Syan died saving me. I have to at least try to save him."

On the surface, Hara was calm and a confidant young woman. She was a natural leader who always remained objective. Her emotions were always kept in check and aided in her objectivity. For most, she was a difficult person to read, making her a skilled negotiator. However, at this moment, Koiray could see her emotions spilling over as she fought with herself for control.

"For two months, I've worried, Koiray. I've worried every moment of every day. I know I told you you should go, but damn it, Koiray, I want to be selfish for once. I want you here with me, safe."

Tears spilled from her eyes, and Koiray pulled her close, trying to keep his own emotions in check. He drew her lips to his, and it was there they found an outlet for all their emotions. Within the kiss were love, lust, comfort, and desperation. Koiray pulled back, his lips swollen, and breathless. He kept his hands on her face, and she looked at him with a gaze of desperation.

"I love you," he said forcefully. "You're everything to me. You hear me? I love you. I'm going to go back. I'm going to go save Syan because it's the right thing to do. I'm going to come back, and I'm going to marry you."

A mask of confusion placed itself on Hara's face, and she allowed a breath to escape her. "What did you say?"

For the first time since his arrival, Koiray's face broke into a smile. "I want to marry you." Hara laughed, and the young man brought her in for a kiss. "I want to marry you."

Hara's mouth had changed to a wide smile, and a new light escaped from her eyes. "I thought you weren't ready. I thought you wanted to focus on your career."

"All I want is you," he said, kissing her once more. "Cheribum, I was so afraid you were going to say no."

"That's ridiculous," Hara said, "I could never say no to you."

Koiray paused and gathered his thoughts. "I've made you wait a long time, haven't I?" Hara made to speak but lost her words. "Cheribum, I'm sorry."

The summoner shook her head, biting her bottom lip. "I wanted to wait until you were ready."

"There's nothing I want more than to be your husband," he said, holding her hands in his, "I want to have a family with you, and I want to grow old with you." Hara let out a laugh of disbelief, but Koiray kept a solemn look in his eyes. "But there's still one thing I have left to do."

Hara grew quiet and nodded. "I know. Syan… Syan deserves to find the same happiness we have."

"If I do this right," Koiray said, still holding her hands in his, "you won't remember that any of this happened."

"What do you mean?"

"Kokon… Kokon told me there was another way to shift. A way of shifting into myself in a previous time."

"So…" Hara frowned. "You could, in theory, go back to ten minutes ago, and we wouldn't have two of you?"

Koiray nodded. "That's what I understand, but I'll be honest. I've never done it before."

The summoner let out a nervous chuckle. "You know, that's not exactly reassuring." She grew quiet and sighed. "Koiray, if you're going to go back, there's something I have to say."

"Sh," he kissed her chastely and smiled, "tell me after I come back. I'll come back, I promise." He placed a hand affectionately on her face. "And when I come back, everything will be different… and I'm going to have to propose all over again."

"I didn't know you proposed the first time," she teased.

"Any requests for the next time I do it?"

Hara shook her head. "Just come home in one piece and find me a decent ring."

Koiray laughed. "My dad has the ring. Go see if you like it."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **It's hard to believe that Legacies has already gotten longer than Aeons. The story still has places to go. I'm looking forward to hearing from you, including my oh so faithful reviewer Ogro. ^_^


	62. Chapter SixtyOne

**A Generation of Legacies  
****Chapter Sixty-One**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X, X-2, or any of Square-Enix's characters.

**Last Time:**

The summoner let out a nervous chuckle. "You know, that's not exactly reassuring." She grew quiet and sighed. "Koiray, if you're going to go back, there's something I have to say."

"Sh," he kissed her chastely and smiled, "tell me after I come back. I'll come back, I promise." He placed a hand affectionately on her face. "And when I come back, everything will be different… and I'm going to have to propose all over again."

"I didn't know you proposed the first time," she teased.

"Any requests for the next time I do it?"

Hara shook her head. "Just come home in one piece and find me a decent ring."

Koiray laughed. "My dad has the ring. Go see if you like it."

* * *

The days passed, and Koiray gathered his strength. He had remained stubborn and resisted all attempts to keep him bed-ridden. Lenne had healed the majority of his wounds, though an ache remained in the back of his head. He had freed his arm of the sling not long ago, but his movement remained stiff.

At the moment, he remained in his parents' apartment sitting in the kitchen across from Hara.

"Koiray, are you sure you don't want me to get your parents?"

He shook his head and smiled, taking Hara's hand in his. "No, I don't want them to worry. I haven't told them my brilliant plan."

"So what do we do now?"

He offered her a reassuring smile. "Now, I concentrate, and you don't worry." He closed his eyes and felt Hara squeeze his hand.

Koiray offered a squeeze back and set his thoughts to Syan. He allowed the memories to consume him, and his mind to focus. He had taken it all in. His work in the sphere theater had all come to this. He had replayed the scenario again and again and memorized the moves of each soldier. He needed to keep Syan alive and leave; Tynas would spend all his resources searching for a ghost, and by then, Yevon would defeat him. Unless, Tynas used Syan to get to him…

He willed his mind and felt the shift begin. This shift felt different from all the others. It felt as if he were falling into himself. The blood pounded in his ears, and each heart beat brought him closer to what he wanted.

It hit him then, and he stumbled forward.

"Koiray, if you want to lie to me, so be it, but don't make up these ridiculous stories." The voice stopped, and the Deputy Crimson Knight felt a hand on his back. "Koiray, are you all right?"

His breath escaped him, and his mind wasn't fully capable of any complex thought. He looked to his side to see Syan with a concerned expression on his face. Koiray reached for him, grabbing two fistfuls of his clothes and continued to stumble. "Syan, you're alive… Thank the Cheribum… It worked. Cheribum, it worked."

Syan pulled him up by the shoulders and eyed him with apprehension. "What are you talking about? You- You're bleeding."

The Deputy Crimson Knight touched his face with his hand and found his fingers bright red with blood. He closed his eyes and shook his head. "I'm fine. Syan, what day is it? What were we just doing?"

"Are you sure you're all right? Perhaps we should take you to a white mage? You seem unwell."

"Damn it, Syan!" Koiray said, moving to stand on his own. "What were we doing before I started bleeding?"

The Yevon apprentice frowned. "You were explaining to me why you have been lying all this time… something about the Cheribum."

Koiray turned pale and frantic, looking around him. "No, no, no. It's too soon. I wanted to shift earlier than this. What the hell happened?" He looked to Syan fiercely. "Syan, go to the temple now! Don't stop for anything!"

Syan stood fast, his eyes reflecting his confusion. "Koiray, what's wrong with you?"

"Tynas is about to attack. You're in danger! Go!" He heard the yells he had been waiting for and spotted the soldiers' closing in towards them. "Go, now!"

Syan bolted into a run, and Koiray turned his attention to his attackers. He had memorized their faces, each move they took, and each attack they brought against him. He had spent almost every waking hour in the sphere theater analyzing and memorizing weaknesses in their defenses. He cut them down one by one, clearing his way to Tynas.

"You must die!" the soldier yelled to him.

He reached for his pistol and fired at the soldier. He fell out of the way, and Koiray aimed his gun at Tynas. There was only one more life he needed to take. He could save the lives of countless men if he could only make this shot.

Koiray aimed and squeezed the trigger but scowled as one of Tynas' men took the bullet for him.

"You coward!" he yelled.

Tynas eyed him gravely, not once glancing down at the man who had saved him. "My life is too important to end here, Lord Koiray. There is still much work for me to do."

Takoire III released a yell of anger and raced towards Tynas with his swords in hand. Soldiers barred his path, and he cut through them all. Only a few more…

"Koiray!"

He glanced over his shoulder and spotted Syan. He grimaced and moved towards his friend. He sheathed his swords and picked up a rifle, firing until the immediate threats were eliminated. Koiray ran to Syan, standing above him. "I thought I told you to get moving."

Syan bowed his head and grimaced. "One of them shot me in the leg. After that, I couldn't fight all of them." Koiray swore as he spotted another gunshot wound in Syan's left shoulder. This was not the way it was supposed to be.

He aimed the rifle and eliminated a line of men. "Can you fight at all?"

"I can try." Syan lifted himself up and held his staff before him but quickly faltered, hitting the cobblestone ground.

Koiray swore under his breath and dropped the rifle, reaching for a sword. He battled with each soldier, aiming to protect his friend. It was all slipping away. If he lost now, he'd have to track down Tynas, and the cycle would continue. Who knew what would happen if he disappeared? Syan's life would always remain at risk as long as Tynas roamed free.

He allowed his instincts to guide him as he fought. Still, his reflexes were sluggish, and his mind couldn't think properly. He was still feeling the effects of the shift, made even more evident when a soldier cut his shoulder. They were closing in on him, and Syan was barely able to hold his own. This was it. After all the time he had spent trying to save Syan, not only were they going to lose, but he would never see Hara again.

Koiray allowed his sword to fall from his hands. He reached into the straps of his boot and found a dagger. He threw it squarely into the chest of an oncoming attacker. It was not going to end here.

"Syan, take my hand."

"What?"

Koiray stretched out his hand, his eyes reflecting the ferocity of his determination. "Take my hand!"

Syan did so, and Koiray pulled him close. He shut his eyes and began to concentrate. "What are you doing?"

He had triggered it and focused all his thoughts on one idea: home.

His senses enflamed, and he released a scream of pain. He could feel the extra power he need to bring Syan with him and channeled it forward. Syan's own screams of pain were added to his. He grimaced as the shift relented.

And then they were gone.

--------------------

_The front door hadn't been locked, and Koiray allowed himself in. Desa's apartment was small and cozy, but her small living room was now feeling cramped. Teyh sat on her futon, his hands crossed and a somber expression on his face. Liya, one of Desa's friends from work, stood by the window, looking down on the city._

"_What's going on?" he asked, slightly out of breath._

_Teyh looked to him with a dry expression. "Des called off the wedding."_

_Koiray frowned. "Called off the wedding? But it's next week. What happened?"_

_Liya wore a sarcastic smile. "Rong's an ass, and she finally figured it out." Koiray remained silent, still confused. She sighed. "Rong told her that she needed to quit her job, and that she'd better do it before the wedding. After all, a woman's place is in the home."_

"_Wow," he said. "That was sexist." He shook his head. "Where's Des?"_

"_In her room, crying," Liya answered. "Hara's trying to talk her out."_

_The guardian ruffled his hair and walked down the hallway. He spotted Hara sitting by a closed door, speaking softly. Koiray rapped on the door and sat across from his girlfriend. "Des? It's Koiray." He looked to Hara, speaking softly. "How long has she been in there?"_

_Hara shook her head and frowned. "A couple of hours."_

"_How's it going?"_

"_Koiray, she's locked herself alone in her room and is crying."_

"_Right." He could hear her sobbing and gasping for breath. "Des? Will you open the door?" He received no answer. "Des, I know how you feel. You don't want to be alone right now, I wouldn't, but you don't want us to see you like this. Am I hot or cold?"_

"_How could I have been so blind?" he heard her sob. "Why didn't I see it?"_

_Koiray sighed. "We don't see a lot of things when we let our emotions carry us. Loving someone is a risk. You open yourself up to a person and hope they do the same. For example, Hara could secretly be some criminal, and I wouldn't see it because of my emotional attachment." He received a quick and light hit and smirked. "Look, Des, come out and we can talk about this."_

"_I look terrible," she said softly._

_The Deputy Crimson Knight laughed. "Des, I've known you since day one. We crawled around on the floor together. I don't think it gets worse than diapers."_

_Koiray heard her laugh and a beep that told him Des had unlocked the door. He nodded to Hara who pressed her hand to the lock sphere. _

_Desa sat on her bed, knees held closely to her chest and her head leaning against her knees. Hara moved to sit beside her and held her friend close. "Hey, you're okay. You're fine." Hara brushed back her hair and offered a comforting smile._

"_What am I going to tell everyone?" she whispered._

"_You tell them there is no wedding, and that's that," Koiray stated simply. "Everyone who knows Rong isn't going to hold it against you, and those who don't know Rong don't matter."_

_Her sobbing had slowed, and her eyes seemed red and dry. "Why can't I just be happy?"_

_Koiray touched her on the head and offered a sympathizing look. "That's a damn good question. I don't know if you'll ever find the answer, but that doesn't mean you won't be happy again. You'll find someone eventually. Rong just wasn't that guy."_

_Teyh entered the room with a bewildered expression. "Oh, you're here. Des, you okay?" She looked up at him with a dry expression. "Stupid question… Do you want me to go kick Rong's ass? I can."_

_Takoire III rolled his eyes and waved him away. "Go cook some food."_

_He blinked and stared blankly. "I don't know how to cook."_

_Koiray released a small groan and continued to wave him away. "Go help Liya cook dinner. We'll be out in a minute." Teyh disappeared, and Koiray shook his head. "Your brother's useless."_

_Desa's expression suddenly changed, and the two caught the hint of a smile. "I've been telling you for years, but I don't think you believed me until now."_

_Hara smiled, looking to Desa. "There you are. I was wondering where you went. See? You're going to be okay."_

"_I feel a little better. Thanks."_

"_You're welcome," Koiray answered._

_Hara offered a teasing scowl. "Typical, you're going to take all the credit."_

"_Well, I did talk her into unlocking the door."_

"_I've been sitting next to the door for practically an hour."_

_Desa sighed and offered a small smile. "Both of you, thanks." She moved to stand and shied away from Hara's help. "I need to get out of this room. If I know my little brother, he's probably in danger of burning down my apartment."_

-------------------

They slammed into the ground, and Koiray landed on his shoulder. He released a cry of pain and felt Syan falling beside him. His body was riddled with pain, and his senses remained in overdrive. His mind was processing a million thoughts, and it felt as if a thousand needles were being stabbed into his brain. His grip on the shift remained, and he howled in pain.

"Koiray!" Syan said, looking over to him. "Koiray!"

At first, he vaguely heard the voice, but he focused all his thoughts on it. Koiray pulled himself from the shift to see Syan over him.

"Koiray," Syan continued, "you're bleeding. You're bleeding everywhere. What happened?"

The blood pounded in his ears and grew increasingly worse as he attempted to sit-up. Koiray could vaguely feel the blood running from his nose but tasted the blood on his lips. He touched a hand to his right ear and found blood there as well.

"We… We shifted." His voice sounded odd to him, and he closed his eyes, attempting to regain control over his senses. "I took us away. We're safe."

Syan looked up, and his expression immediately changed. What was once concern had changed to confusion and distrust. "Where are we? Where are Tynas' men? Where did you take us?"

His breath was escaping him and formulating thoughts was proving to be more difficult than usual. "I tried to tell you before. The blood of the Cheribum runs through my veins. I can travel through time."

"Make sense, Koiray!" Syan's voice sounded more and more desperate. "Where are we?"

"We're in Bevelle. I swear."

"Hey, are you two all right?"

A small gathering had formed around them, and a guardian knelt beside the two. Koiray failed to recognize him but took a breath. "We're fine. I just… Please find Crimson Knight Myken and tell him I'm here in Bevelle. I'll be at the temple."

The guardian nodded but remained somewhat confused. "Call me crazy, but you don't look fine. If you stay there, I can bring you a white mage. I don't know what's happened, but I can help you."

"No, just go find Crimson Knight Myken."

"Who should I say is looking for him?"

"I'm the Deputy Crimson Knight of Besaid Koiray."

"Yes, sir." The guardian quickly grew more formal. "Sir, I really need to insist. Stay here and let me get someone for you."

Koiray shook his head. "It wouldn't do me any good. Still, we're going to the temple. We'll be taken care of there. Just tell Sir Myken where I'll be."

"Yes, sir."

He disappeared, and Koiray and Syan were left to their own devices. The Deputy Crimson Knight raised a sleeve to his nose as he slowly came to grips with reality. He looked to Syan who had a look of bewilderment written into his features. Koiray frowned and sighed. "Syan, I know this is a lot, and I realize what I'm saying doesn't make much sense, but it's the truth."

Syan had a quiet look about him, though, in Koiray's opinion, he appeared to be taking it quite well. "You say we've traveled through time," he said. "If what you say is the truth, when are we?"

"We're in my time," he answered. "1000 years from your time and about forty years since Sin has been defeated." Koiray moved to stand, Syan helping him up. "Here, this way."

"How do I know that you speak the truth?"

Koiray grimaced, his left arm limp at his side. "Well, look around you. You've lived in Bevelle your entire life. Do recognize it? I haven't taken us to a different place."

Syan grimaced. "I have heard Luca rivals Bevelle in size and development."

He nodded. "That's fair." A rumbling sound filled the background, and the Deputy Crimson Knight smiled. "Fine. We could be in any city in Spira, but would your Spira have one of those?"

He pointed upwards, and Syan's gaze followed through to an airship. "Yevon help me… What machina is that?"

"That would be our ride, but I think you would know it better as an airship. How are your injuries? Can you take a short walk?"

"I should be able to fare better than you."

"Probably. Just beyond that building is the Cheribum's temple. I have a few white magi friends. I know a few guardians who would be a little angry with me if we bled all over the airship's upholstery."

The Deputy Crimson Knight limped towards the temple but stopped as he noticed Syan standing fast. "Everything you say is true?" the Yevon apprentice asked quietly.

"Every word."

"How do I know that this isn't some elaborate lie?"

Koiray looked him in the eye as he answered. "It's true that I've lied to you before. I've lied to you about a lot, but you know me. You've always been able to tell when I'm lying. Am I lying to you now?"

Syan froze in hesitation but eventually nodded. "No. No, you're not."

"I'll tell you everything. I promise."

Syan nodded and stepped forward, and the two headed out through the streets of Bevelle.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Not the greatest week for me. Leave me a review and cheer me up!


	63. Chapter SixtyTwo

**A Generation of Legacies  
****Chapter Sixty-Two**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X, X-2, or any of Square-Enix's characters.

**Last Time:**

The Deputy Crimson Knight limped towards the temple but stopped as he noticed Syan standing fast. "Everything you say is true?" the Yevon apprentice asked quietly.

"Every word."

"How do I know that this isn't some elaborate lie?"

Koiray looked him in the eye as he answered. "It's true that I've lied to you before. I've lied to you about a lot, but you know me. You've always been able to tell when I'm lying. Am I lying to you now?"

Syan froze in hesitation but eventually nodded. "No. No, you're not."

"I'll tell you everything. I promise."

Syan nodded and stepped forward, and the two headed out through the streets of Bevelle.

* * *

The door of the airship opened, and Koiray smiled as Syan jumped back in surprise. "Syan, it's fine. Come on." He led them down the stairs and towards the terminal. The terminal was largely filled with men and women wearing blue and purple uniforms. However, at the base of the staircase were three civilians all with cheery expressions.

Koiray met one in a hug and a kiss, the feel of her red hair in his hand. "Hi, Hara."

She held him close and wore a wide smile. "Koiray… Cheribum, I missed you."

"I missed you," he answered. The memories of their last conversation caused his smile to grow wider, and he kissed her once more.

Hara frowned as she looked him over, brushing the hair away from his eyes. "I thought you said you'd take care of yourself."

Koiray looked down; his arm had returned to a sling. He simply shrugged and smiled. "Occupational hazard." He turned to his parents and kissed Lenne on the cheek. "Hi, Mom. I'm glad you didn't worry yourself to death while I was gone."

Lenne scowled. "You and your dad are the same. If nobody was around to worry about you two, who knows what you would get yourselves into."

Takoire rolled his eyes and offered a hand to his son. "That's what she thinks. I trust you did everything you set out to do."

Koiray took the hand but remained hesitant. "Not quite."

Hara picked up the ball without a hitch and approached Syan with a smile, offering her hand. "You must be Syan. I'm Hara."

The Deputy Crimson Knight could clearly see Syan's discomfort and apprehension, but he was handling it well. The ride from Bevelle had taken well over a mark, and Koiray had told his story. The Yevon apprentice had remained largely silent but receptive. For all the wonders surrounding him, Syan had no choice but to accept what he was told. However, Koiray had yet to tell him of the events that had occurred the first time. There was only so much a person could take in a single day.

Syan accepted the hand and wore a small smile. "A pleasure. Koiray speaks of you quite often."

"Does he? I hope it's all good."

He nodded. "Every word. It's nice to put a name with the face."

"You, too."

"Syan," Koiray said, presenting his parents, "this is my mom, Lenne, and my dad, Takoire."

"A pleasure to meet you both," Syan answered, taking each of their hands.

"It's nice to meet you, Syan," Lenne answered.

Takoire offered an easy expression. "Syan, you must be from the interior of Bevelle with that heavy of an accent."

The Yevon apprentice nodded, a trace of a smile. "Yes, sir. My father is a white mage of Yevon."

"That explains it; your accent is distinct."

"You'll forgive me. I'm having trouble placing everyone's accents," Syan said.

"Spira is so integrated in our time that accents disappear," Lenne offered with a smile. "When I was in your time, the accents definitely caught me off guard. You'll probably feel the same way."

"More than likely," he answered sheepishly.

Hara smiled. "Don't worry, we're here to help you."

Koiray motioned towards the exit. "Why don't we get going?"

"Have the two of you eaten?" Takoire asked.

"We had something to eat on the… the…"

"-the airship," Koiray finished for him with a smile.

Takoire nodded. "Consider yourself lucky. My wife may have offered to cook for you."

Lenne scowled, pushing him softly. "When are you going to let up?"

"So, Syan," Hara said, "if you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"

"I turned twenty a moon ago."

"And are you an apprentice somewhere?" Takoire asked.

"I'm an apprentice at the temple of St. Bevelle." Lenne pursed her lips and looked to Takoire. Syan swallowed hard, attempting to phrase his thoughts. "But I'm aware of certain hypocrisies of the Yevon order. That is why I chose to apprentice under Uncle Alor."

The Summoner's Guardian smiled. "Alor? How is that son of a fiend?"

Syan nodded with a small smile. "Well. The temple keeps his schedule full, but he manages it well."

"I still can't believe Alor is a Yevon priest. From soldier to guardian to priest," Lenne reveled.

The bridge of Syan's nose crinkled. "Soldier?"

Takoire nodded. "Alor was a soldier in the Zanarkand Army. After he was promoted to lieutenant colonel, Maester Yevon reassigned him to be one of the guardians of Lady Yunaslesca."

"Lady Yunales-"

Syan stopped dead in his tracks, looking out into the city. They had exited the airship port of Besaid and entered the city without thinking. Syan's expression was a mixture of wonder, awe, and a hint of excitement. He took in the sights around him, oblivious to the crowds of people passing by him.

Koiray stopped and smiled, patting his friend on the shoulder. "Welcome to Besaid, Syan."

--------------------

"Where's Syan?"

"He's asleep in the guest room."

"Cheribum, he must be exhausted."

The four of them sat in the living room of Maester Lenne and Sir Takoire II. Koiray sat beside Hara, their hands entwined, as Lenne sat across from them, a hint of worry on her face. Takoire stood by the window, his typical optimistic expression gone, replaced by a somber one.

"So what happened?" Takoire asked. "You were supposed to go, come back, and that would be it. Instead, you went and came back with Syan in tow."

Koiray frowned. "It's a long story. I don't even know where to begin."

"What happened when you got there?" Lenne asked.

"I met up with Alor and Syan. Everything was fine for a day or so, but Bevelle wasn't a very… welcoming place," Koiray began.

Hara cocked her head. "What do you mean?"

"Two years before I got there, Tynas, a former general of Sareth, was exposed to Sin's toxin. At the time, he had been helping to train Yevon warrior monks, but after Sin's toxin affected him, he was consumed by an illusion that Sareth was still alive. He believed that if he eliminated Yevon, Sareth would return."

Takoire closed his eyes, squeezing the bridge of his nose. "Tynas…"

Koiray frowned and continued. "During one of Tynas' raids, he spotted me. I wasn't exactly what he was expecting."

"I'm lost," Hara said.

"Tynas knew Koiray from Koiray's last shift," Takoire said. "The last time Tynas saw Koiray, Tynas was a twenty-something-year-old general. Now, at least a decade has passed, and Koiray looks exactly the same."

The Deputy Crimson Knight nodded. "Sin's toxin added to his confusion… and then he blamed me. He said it was my fault Sareth grew reckless in his military strategies, why Bevelle lost the war."

"That's ridiculous," Lenne answered. "You had nothing to do with Sareth's decisions."

"That's what I said. Tynas wouldn't believe me." Koiray ruffled his hair and sighed. "Dad, I hate to ask, but there isn't any truth to it, do you think?"

Takoire remained solemn, looking to his son. "It's true that Sareth's strategies changed drastically throughout the war. In the beginning, Bevelle fought with a systematic offense. Then, for a year and a half, their strategy was purely defense. It seemed like Bevelle was rethinking their position. Finally, Sareth's strategy turned radically offensive. He was making reckless moves and didn't seem to care how many soldiers he lost." He paused. "Why we don't know. I don't think we can ever know, but I'm certain it has nothing to do with you." He ended it with a smile. "My intelligence would have informed me of any young lords named Koiray who were screwing things up."

"What happened after that?" Hara asked, crafting her question carefully.

"After that, Tynas redirected all his attacks towards me. I managed for awhile, but when I finally decided to come back, Syan and I were caught in another fight..." Koiray swallowed hard and took a breath. "Syan died in the fight… He died saving me, and I shifted back…"

Lenne bit her bottom lip and looked to the guest room. "I don't understand. Syan's just in the other room."

Koiray nodded. "I went back again, after I got my strength back. I tried to save him and then leave, but it didn't go much better than the first time. At the last minute, I shifted back and took Syan with me."

"You changed time, Koiray," Takoire said, his voice anxious. "You can't change time." The Summoner's Guardian massaged the back of his neck. "He can't stay here, you know that. I don't know how long he has, but he'll start having headaches eventually."

"I know," Koiray answered. "I'm going to go over it one more time. I'll shift back and take Syan home. I don't think Syan wants to spend the rest of his life here, particularly when it means his lifetime's been shortened."

Lenne leaned forward, her hands clasped. "How much does he know?"

"I told him everything… everything except that he died before. I'm not exactly sure how to say it."

"Should you even tell him?" Hara asked. "I know I'm the only one in this room who hasn't done their share of time traveling, but the less Syan knows, the better, right?"

The Deputy Crimson Knight nodded. "Yeah, but the way I see it, I brought Syan forward and nothing significant has changed, at least not that I can see. Telling him everything can't hurt much more than bringing him to the future. Besides, I trust Syan. He won't tell anyone, maybe Alor, but they're no threat."

"Well," Takoire said, sitting on the arm of Lenne's chair, "how you handle it is your decision. I just hope you know what you're doing."

--------------------

A ring sounded, and Syan jumped at his sphere console. Koiray smirked and pat his friend on the shoulder. The look of clear vulnerability written on Syan's face made him laugh, and he answered the door with a chuckle. "Come in!"

Though it was the same sphere theater Koiray had spent days in, it had a drastically different tone. Koiray and Syan worked together in the confines of the private sphere parlor. One console was designated for the first fight, another for the second, and the last for all of Yevon's information on Tynas. A day had passed since Syan and Koiray's return to Besaid. The feeling of home provided comfort to the Deputy Crimson Knight, but Koiray could easily sense Syan's uneasiness. It hadn't helped matter when Koiray had disclosed the full truth, causing even further confusion to the Yevon apprentice.

Still, Syan had a timid curiosity about the world around him and remained open to asking questions of anything he saw. He had brought his friend hundreds of years into the future. How much damage could he do? However, Syan's failure to understand machina provided the Deputy Crimson Knight with much needed comic relief.

The door slid open, and two young women entered. One greeted Koiray with a kiss on the cheek while the other gave a tight hug.

"I'm glad you're home, Koiray."

"Thanks, Des."

The half Al Bhed turned to the other and offered a timid greeting. "I don't think we've met."

Hara smiled. "Syan, Desa. Desa, Syan."

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Desa," Syan said, taking her hand.

"Call me Des."

Syan looked to Koiray, clearing his throat. "Does she- Does she know about me?"

Koiray laughed. "Yeah. She knows. Des is like a sister to me, I tell her everything. I think we're only cousins by blood though…"

"Only cousins? I'm afraid I don't understand."

Desa grimaced. "Um… my grandmother and Koiray's grandmother are first cousins."

Syan raised an eyebrow. "That's… That's quite uncommon for a family to maintain ties that far."

Hara rolled her eyes. "There are a lot of things uncommon about this family." She placed a bag on the table and unpacked two containers. "We made you dinner. I assume neither of you have eaten. I'll take that as a yes. Syan, don't let Koiray work you to death, and don't expect Des to help you out. This family is filled with workaholics."

Syan nodded, reaching for a container. "Let me see if I understand everything. You, Koiray, are a military commander, the second highest in Besaid. Hara, you are a summoner." He turned to Desa. "I'm afraid I don't know your profession, Des."

"I'm manager of research and development for the DARSON sphere company."

The Yevon apprentice paused. "I apologize. I don't quite know what that is."

Koiray laughed. "She's practically the antithesis of you, Syan. Des oversees a group of people who create new machina and make existing machina more complicated."

Syan frowned. "I'm afraid we can't be friends then, Des. My life is stressful enough." Desa looked to him gravely before breaking in a smile and laugh, triggering everyone else in the room. "I will admit," the Yevon apprentice said, getting a hold of his laughter, "you'll find me terrible company. I find everything here a bit overwhelming."

Hara shook her head. "I'm sure you'll get the hang of it. How long do you plan to be here?"

"Yes, I am anxious to get back. I'm sure my father is worried sick."

"I'm sure Alor told him everything's fine," Koiray comforted.

Desa walked towards one of the screens, her fingers running along the lines of data. "What are you working on?"

"That's everything we have on Tynas. We're trying to figure out the best way to take Syan back," Koiray answered.

Desa's expression fell as she found one frame. It was seen through Koiray's eyes as he looked down on a dying Syan. She paused it and moved it aside, withdrawing her fingers. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry."

Syan grimaced and shrugged. "Well, you already knew; you just hadn't seen it. Frankly, I didn't believe Koiray until he showed me that."

"But that's why we're fixing it," Koiray said, attempting to lift the mood.

"Still," Hara said with a smile, "you're a hero, Syan."

The Yevon apprentice shrugged sheepishly. "I don't think I can take credit for something I haven't done. The last time I check, I was still in one piece."

"You may have done it in an alternate timeline, but you still did it. I owe you my life," Koiray replied.

"Maybe we should have a family party?" Desa suggested. "I'm sure everyone would like to meet you, Syan."

"Oh, I don't know… How are we going to explain my accent? How I can't work the simplest of machina?"

Koiray smiled widely. "There aren't too many secrets in my family. I'm sure everyone knows I'm back and why. You wouldn't have to explain anything, and you'll find my family pretty understanding when it comes to time traveling."

"I won't lie," Syan answered. "I find the whole idea somewhat daunting. You family sounds quiet formidable."

"They're all nice, promise," Desa assured him. "Unless Grandma invites our Ronso family friends. We haven't seen them in awhile."

The blood drained from Syan's face, and he pulled at his collar. "Your family knows the Ronso?"

At his fearful expression, everyone burst into laughter while Syan remained oblivious. "Just think of them as really big kitty cats."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **It's hard to believe that Legacies has already gotten longer than Aeons. I always love to hear your comments, and yes, Ogro, after reading some of my own work, I decided to speed things up a bit. All of you wait long enough, right?


	64. Chapter SixtyThree

**A Generation of Legacies  
****Chapter Sixty-Three**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy x, X-2, or any of Square-Enix's characters

Koiray smiled widely. "There aren't too many secrets in my family. I'm sure everyone knows I'm back and why. You wouldn't have to explain anything, and you'll find my family pretty understanding when it comes to time traveling."

"I won't lie," Syan answered. "I find the whole idea somewhat daunting. You family sounds quiet formidable."

"They're all nice, promise," Desa assured him. "Unless Grandma invites our Ronso family friends. We haven't seen them in awhile."

The blood drained from Syan's face, and he pulled at his collar. "Your family knows the Ronso?"

At his fearful expression, everyone burst into laughter while Syan remained oblivious. "Just think of them as really big kitty cats."

--------------------

For a moment, the sounds spilled out into the quiet streets, and Syan glance behind. Koiray emerged with two cups in hand. "There you are. I was looking for you." He offered a drink, and Syan took it hesitantly.

"I never was much of a drinker," Syan answered.

Koiray grinned. "You never were a time-traveler either."

The Yevon apprentice nodded and took a drink, his face expressing the after-taste. He paused and looked up towards the stars. "Your Spira is truly a marvel, Koiray. I could have never imagined a more wondrous place. You live a very full life."

He took a drink and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I have a good life, and I'm grateful for it."

"Your family, as well. I've never seen such a close and large family. A blessing." Syan sighed in disbelief. "I could only wish for such a thing. I know little of my mother's family and most of my father's family died in the war."

"Well, I'm sure my family would be more than happy to adopt you," Koiray offered. "They all seem to like you."

Syan smiled softly. "They are a very warm and welcoming group, but I'm afraid I remain the odd man out." He paused. "Now that I think about it, the only people waiting for me at home are my father and Uncle Alor."

The Deputy Crimson Knight took a drink. "My family wasn't always this happy. Most of us have done something to… to earn what we have. I think my family is a paradox. Because of what we go through, it makes our family bond that much stronger. Then again, because our family ties are so strong, we're able to do what we need to do."

Syan scoffed, a trace of laughter. "And you think I can be a part of that? I think you give me too much credit, Koiray."

"You saved my life, didn't you?"

The Yevon apprentice took a sip, playing with the cup in his hands. "Hara's a remarkable person and a beauty to behold. The way you two act together," Syan said, changing the subject, "it's easy to see how much you two love each other."

"I don't know what I'd do without her."

"When do you intend to ask her?"

Koiray shook his head. "I wish I knew. Things are a little complicated right now. I already proposed, but when I went back to get you, it got undone so I have to do it again."

Syan grimaced. "Well, I suppose that's my fault. I probably should have just stayed dead," he joked. "Still, you and Hara will have a good life together, I'm sure of it."

"I hope so."

The door opened again, and two figures joined them. They both had cheery dispositions, and the guardian uniforms they wore were distinctive. "Oh! There you are!"

Koiray rolled his eyes, and Syan's guard immediately went back up. "Are you enjoying the party, Syan?"

The Yevon apprentice smiled and nodded. "I am. You'll forgive me, though, I am unaccustomed to settings with large amounts of people." He paused. "You are… Teyh, correct? Desa's younger brother?" The guardian nodded. "And you are Maru? You work for Koiray as guardians, yes?"

Teyh pulled at his collar and cleared his throat. "I wouldn't say we word for him…"

"-yes," Maru interrupted, "we answer to Koiray. Syan, do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Not at all."

"I'm a little bit of a history buff, and I just want to know what you think of our time versus your own. I mean, it must be a real culture shock for you, yeah?"

Syan nodded. "To put it mildly, yes. I suppose the most obvious different between my Spira and yours is the tone, how people live their lives from day to day. In my time, everyone has a path they must follow. Sin lingers in the back of all our minds, and it dictates what we must do. Here, it seems as if everyone lives the life that makes them happiest, the life they choose." He laughed. "Perhaps I am putting too much thought into this? After all, I've seen little of your Spira."

Teyh frowned. "Well, what have you seen, Syan?"

"I saw a bit of the interior of the Cheribum's temple while Koiray and I were in Bevelle. I'm staying at Koiray's parents' home, and Koiray and I have been working in the sphere theater."

"That's it?" teyh released a sigh of disgust. "Koiray, why are those the only things Syan's seen?"

"We've been working."

Maru smiled. "Syan, we're kidnapping you. Believe me when I say there's more to Besaid that Uncle Takoire's house and the sphere theater. Hey, what about a blitzball game tomorrow? We've been meaning to play one for awhile."

Syan cleared his throat uncomfortably. "I've never played blitzball before."

"Never?" Koiray asked.

"I'm sorry, no."

"No working tomorrow," Teyh said. "We're going to show you Besaid."

Desa popped her head out the door. "Hey! Are you guys coming in? I've got a new core, and I can guarantee you won't be able to break it."

Syan cocked his head. "Why would you attempt to break something?"

"It's a game," Koiray said. "Here, I'll show you how to play. I'm an amateur champion, you know."

----------

"Damn it!" The control console shook with the sound of a thud, and Syan glanced over. Koiray stood with his fists on the console, pressing down on several buttons and sending it into a frenzy. Over a week had passed since the family party, and the majority of Spira's and Koiray's time was spent in the sphere theater.

"You know, I went over this with des," Syan said, looking over to where Koiray stood, "kicking or hitting the machina does not make it work any better. What's wrong?"

The Deputy Crimson Knight rubbed his eyes and groaned. "We don't have enough information. I can't… I can't get this to work. I don't know where Tynas is hiding his men, and no matter how many times I run this scenario, the two of us can't defeat all of Tynas' troops. It's a dead end."

"But with your abilities, Koiray, shouldn't defeating them be a walk in the park?"

"It takes so much energy to shift to your timeframe, Syan, and if I shifted both of us, I couldn't do it. I practically collapsed after I shifted myself back last time." He closed his eyes and sighed. "I have to go back."

Syan shrugged. "So we'll go back. We can sort everything out."

Koiray shook his head. "No, it's not safe for you. I have to go back alone, gather all the intelligence I can, and eliminate the threat if I have to. I can't do that if I bring you with me."

"Koiray, what you're saying is insane. You're just going to leave me here?"

He nodded. "I don't have a choice."

"What- What am I going to do here while you're gone?" Syan asked, forgetting his work altogether.

"You can… You can stay in my apartment," Koiray reasoned. "I won't be gone long. I'll make my return shift to as close to now as possible. I'll be gone… maybe a week."

Running a hand through his hair, Syan sighed. "What- What happens if you're gone longer than that?"

"Des lives nearby, she can check in on you. Look, Syan, I would only do this if I had to, but if this works, I'll come back, get you, and take you home. We'll be able to put all this behind us."

"…and what happens if you don't come back?"

Koiray cleared his throat and gathered his thoughts. "There's no reason that should happen, but if it does… I honestly don't know. You can't stay in our timeframe for too long without… getting hurt."

"What do you mean?"

He sighed. "Okay, think of the universe as an object that has hundreds of different layers. Each person belongs to a different level." He motioned to a space of air. "I belong here while you belong here. While you're here, on this level with me, the universe is out of sync. It's not supposed to be this way. The universe eventually tries to destroy what doesn't belong."

"Oh…" Syan said, grimacing slightly. "Well, when you put it there." The Yevon apprentice massaged the back of his neck, trying to crack the tension. "I assume if you do get back, I'll most likely never see you again."

"Probably not." Koiray ruffled his hair. "I've made a huge mess of your life already. You really don't need me screwing it up anymore."

"Less of a mess now that I know the truth. You can stop making up all those ridiculous lies and speaking codes with Uncle Alor."

"You caught on, huh," Koiray joked. "After I come back, we'll figure this out, and while I'm gone you can go to blitzball games, go sight-seeing in Spira, and you have people here who will look after you."

Syan took a seat behind the desk. "I really have no choice in the matter, do I?" Koiray shook his head. "Well, if you see my father, can you at least tell him I'm all right? And Uncle Alor as well?"

"I will." Koiray reached into his bag and took out a sphere. He placed it on a console, and it began to glow brightly. "I wish things were simpler, you know?"

"I do."

"Sometimes I ask myself if I would just be better off without this power."

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. But you are a good person, Koiray, and far stronger than I. I'm sure you'll make the right decision in the end."

The sphere's glow dimmed, and Koiray took it in hand. "Come on. Let's go. I am sick of this room." Syan helped him to close down all the console stations, and they exited from the sphere theater. "I wish Kokon had given me all the answers. It would have made everything a lot easier."

"But you said that Kokon didn't have all the answers, he had only what you needed."

"I know."

Koiray suddenly smiled. "Do you want to stay for my wedding?"

"What?"

"I just had a thought, you know. I come back, Hara and I could get married, and you could be one of my groomsmen. Then, I'd take you back after the wedding. What do you think?"

"I think I'd be honored to have a place in your wedding," Syan said. "But how can you be sure she'll even say yes?"

Koiray laughed and nodded. "She said yes to me once already. I'm hoping she'll do it again."

Syan whistled to himself softly, his hands tucked in his pockets. "What kind of wedding do you want?"

"I don't know. Something that the family can all come to. Maybe my mom could preside over the ceremony. Simple, probably. I like things that are simple."

"And how many kids do you want?"

Koiray laughed, shaking his head. "At least two, being an only child and all, but I know my parents definitely want lots of grandchildren. What about you?"

Syan shook the notion away with a chuckle. "Let me find the right girl first, then I'll worry about how many children I want."

----------

"Are you sure there isn't anything I can say to talk you out of this?"

"Not a word," Koiray said with a grin.

"You know, I'm getting sick of all these goodbyes," Hara said.

"Only a few more times, I promise. I'll be back before you know it."

"I'll be right here waiting for you." Koiray squeezed Hara's hand and kissed her on the forehead. "Try not to get yourself hurt again," she whispered.

"No promises, but I'll try. I love you." He turned to Desa and met her in a hug. "Stay out of trouble."

She scowled at him. "Isn't that my line?"

He grinned. "Look after this guy, will you?" Koiray asked, looking to Syan.

"He's safe with me," Desa assured him.

Syan grasped his friend's hand and sighed. "I could still go with you now, and we could figure this out together. There's no reason why I shouldn't do this."

Koiray scowled. "After I've gone through all the trouble of giving you full access to my apartment and buying groceries to last you practically a month, you're staying here. Look, you're making it sound like I'm never coming back. I'll be fine. I'm just going to do some poking around to see if Tynas thinks you're important. If everything's all right, I'll come and get you. Easy as that."

The Yevon apprentice eyed him squarely. "You and I both know it's not quite as simple as you make it out to be."

"All right. I promise to stay as safe as possible. Everyone hear that?"

"You better," Hara warned him, pointing a finger.

Koiray sighed and put on his most charming smile, reaching for her hand and placing a kiss on the inside of her wrist. "I swear."

He stepped back and winked. "Feed my fish." Koiray shut his eyes and began to consciously control his breathing. It was becoming easier to find his trigger with every shift, and he reached for it. His sense of being was thrown into chaos, and it felt as if he was being ripped apart limb by limb. He focused his thoughts on Bevelle and on Tynas. It was then he found his reprieve.

The Deputy Crimson Knight stumbled, attempting to find his balance. The shift was over, and Koriay fell to his knees, eventually falling to the ground. He barely felt that cobblestone's impact on his shoulder and head.

He released a groan of pain and allowed himself to simply lay there as he collected his senses.

"Ey!" he heard a voice dimly say. "Oy, you all right?"

Koiray took a breath and nodded. "Yeah… Yes, I'm all right."

"You don't look all right, if you ask me," the man said, helping him to sit-up.

"That's all right. I hear that one a lot, actually."

"Sweet Cheribum, you're a mess. Stay right there, and I'll get a guardsman or something. If they spend so much time patrolling the streets they can at least help out. Oy! Hey, you!"

His head still pounded, and he struggled to come to grips with what had been said. "Cheribum…? What- What are you… Oh, tell me I'm in the right timeframe."

"Timeframe? I don't know anything about that, but this fellow here's coming to help us. Oy!"

He heard the steps and looked up to see a man dressed in soldier's armor, a rifle strapped to his back. Koiray would have jumped back if he had the energy, but instead examined the soldier's face.

"What seems to be the problem here?"

"Can't say for sure," the man answered. "Just saw 'im lying there. Seems a bit rattled if I say so myself."

The soldier frowned but nodded, looking to Koiray. "Are you all right, sir? Here, allow me to help you up." Koiray, wish the soldier and man's help was able to sit up. He held his head in his hands and attempted to shake away the last traces of the shift.

"I'm all right," Koiray answered. "I'll manage."

"Let me be the judge of that." The soldier touched the back of his hand to Koiray's forehead and frowned. "Sir, you're burning up and bleeding. I can call for a stretcher, and we can bring you to a treatment tent."

"No. No, I'm fine." He moved to stand, and for a moment, Koiray was almost able to embody his words. He quickly fell to the ground, while pairs of hands caught him.

"You! Fetch a stretcher!" the soldier called out.

Koiray's eyelids were growing heavy, and he allowed himself to drop his guard. He was too weak to fight; all he could do was trust these people.

"Take this man to the refugee camp on the west side of the temple!"

"Wait! ….Master Koiray?"

"Do you know who this is?"

"Yes, he is Lord Koiray, one of Lord Sareth's advisors."

-------------------

**Author's Notes: **A bit late of an update, sorry about that. Let me know what you think, and yes… things were going too well for Koiray for too long. Had to screw up his life. Let me know what you think!


	65. Chapter SixtyFour

**A Generation of Legacies  
****Chapter Sixty-Four**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X, X-2, or any of Square-Enix's characters

**Last Time:**

"No. No, I'm fine." He moved to stand, and for a moment, Koiray was almost able to embody his words. He quickly fell to the ground, while pairs of hands caught him.

"You! Fetch a stretcher!" the soldier called out.

Koiray's eyelids were growing heavy, and he allowed himself to drop his guard. He was too weak to fight; all he could do was trust these people.

"Take this man to the refugee camp on the west side of the temple!"

"Wait! ….Master Koiray?"

"Do you know who this is?"

"Yes, he is Lord Koiray, one of Lord Sareth's advisors."

* * *

"No!" Koiray bolted out of bed, his face dripping with sweat. His breath was uneven and ragged, and his confusion was growing. His skin was bare but soaked with sweat, bed linen clinging to his skin.

"Easy, Master Koiray," a familiar voice said. "It's all right. You're safe."

Koiray turned to the side to see a familiar and seemingly friendly face. "I know you…"

"Yes, sir," he answered. "I'm your personal aide, sir, Wyht."

"Wyht?" The Deputy Crimson Knight took a breath and raised a hand to his head. "What… What happened?"

"You were found, Master Koiray, by a civilian a ways off from the temple-palace, close to Bevelle's outer territory. Soldiers were going to take you to a refugee camp, but I spotted you and had them bring you here."

Koiray's brain still ached, a feeling he was slowly growing accustomed to. He searched for the answers he was looking for, taking deep breaths. "Wyht, how long have I been gone?"

Wyht paused and bit his bottom lip. "Five months, sir."

"…five months?"

"Yes, sir."

"And S- Lord Sareth? He knows I am here?"

"Yes, milord. I alerted him after we had you settled in."

The Deputy Crimson Knight paused and groaned. "You must forgive me, Wyht, I am not feeling well."

Wyht smiled and shook his head. "There's nothing to forgive, sir. If you don't mind me saying, milord, it's good to have you back."

"To be honest, I never thought I would come back. I can scarcely understand how I came to be here."

"Is your family well, milord?"

"My family?"

"When you left Bevelle, you said that you were going to your family. Were you successful?"

Koiray sighed and nodded. "My mind's not as sharp as usual. Yes, I saw them to an airship. They're taking refuge in one of the more remote parts of Besaid."

"That's good to hear, milord. How long do you anticipate staying in Bevelle?"

"I'm not entirely sure." Koiray paused and sighed. "Wyht, may I ask you some questions? I'm afraid my memory has been somewhat scrambled. What's happened since I left Bevelle?"

"Much, milord. Lord Sareth's campaigns have all but halted, and there is talk of a treaty amongst the people. The council, however, has been hesitant towards Lord Sareth's actions as of late. It has been difficult. Council members have even resigned their positions and titles; even now a vacant seat remains on the council."

"I see."

A knock on the door sounded, and it caught the attention of both men. "Come in!" Koiray called. The door opened and revealed the Lord of Bevelle.

Koiray knew him instantly. Sareth's deep purple hair had grown slightly longer and strands fell in front of his eyes. He had abandoned his formal regal in favor of something far simpler. His face looked worn, and the shadows under his grey eyes told everyone how hard he worked. The corners of his mouth curved to form a smile, and he approached Koiray with a renewed stride.

"Koiray, by the Cheribum. I never thought I'd see you again."

"… here I am, milord."

Sareth grasped his hand and shook it, taking a seat by Koiray's bedside. "When they told me they had found you, I scarcely believed it. When did you return to Bevelle?"

Wyht bowed his head and disappeared, and Koiray cleared his throat. "Three or four days ago, milord, depending on how long I was unconscious."

"What's this nonsense about _milord_, Koiray? To you, I am simply Sareth."

"Of course, my mistake."

Sareth looked to a time marker in the room. "I have a council meeting shortly. I wanted to stop by and see how you were doing. I'm afraid I have to get going."

"I understand. I appreciate your visiting."

"We'll have a longer conversation when I return," Sareth assured him.

"I look forward to it."

Sareth took his leave, and Koiray sighed. He groaned in frustration and fell back into the bed, staring up at the ceiling. "Really?"

----------

It took two days for Koiray to regain his strength, longer than he would have liked. Once during this period, Wyht had caught him attempting to leave, and Koiray had been forced back to bed. In all honesty, he knew he didn't have the energy to shift anywhere, but the thought of remaining in the temple-palace unnerved him.

He knew with every shift his control grew stronger, but even he had his limits. In the past month, Koiray had shifted at least a dozen times and even discovered a new way to shift, but a toll was beginning to take on his body. Before, Koiray could walk away from a shift with only a headache, but now, he bled from his nose and ears on occasion. Perhaps he had simply overworked himself? He hardly knew his limits and to learn them, he had to push them.

Still, he had missed the shift. He left to ensure Syan's safety, but now he found himself in a time before Syan had even been born. The only thing constant to both times was Tynas, but the Tynas in this time was no threat to Syan.

In the end, he had to fix his mistake. He needed to get to Syan's time and then return to his own.

"Master Koiray, I've brought you something to drink."

Wyht's voice brought him back to reality, and Koiray looked up. The servant carried a tray with a steaming cup of liquid and a helpful expression. He closed his station and smiled.

"Thank you, Wyht." He reached for the cup and took a sip, grimacing at the aftertaste. "That… That's a strong drink."

"I thought you would prefer something on the stronger side since it's so late."

For the first time in what had probably been hours, Koiray looked up from his desk and out into the city of Bevelle. The Deputy Crimson Knight had spent the first day on his feet wandering the temple-palace. He still had worked to do but had no place to do it. He had briefly mentioned his problem to Wyht who had taken the issue to heart. The next morning Wyht had brought him to a grand office. The room was near ten times larger than his office as Deputy Crimson Knight of Bevelle. A third of the room's walls were a window looking down on the city of Bevelle. The decorations of the room were elaborate and tied closely to the iconology of the times. They were embroidered into the purple fabric of the window dressings that highlighted Bevelle's buildings.

Wyht had told him that it had been a gift from Lord Sareth. When Koiray asked what the office had originally been, for it had been explained that it formerly belonged to the Crown Prince of Bevelle, Summoner and Prince Arkon. The information had given Koiray new insight into his existence in Bevelle. He had been hesitant to use it, but Wyht had insisted; a gift from Lord Sareth.

"It is late, isn't it?"

"How is your work progessing?"

"It goes." Koiray massaged the back of his neck and groaned. "Any new developments today?"

Wyht shook his head. "I'm afraid not. Lord Sareth kept the council in session most of the day, and they've yet to produce anything of consequence."

"I assumed as much."

During the time he had spent in the time of Sareth, Wyht had been an invaluable resource. He answered all of Koiray's questions without hesitation. He had seen to all of Koiray's needs, bringing in tailors and providing him with a complete wardrobe and researching any information he asked for.

Though years had passed since Koiray had departed, only five months had passed for everyone around him. He was treated with all the respect shown to a Bevelle lord. There were guards who recognized him and greeted him accordingly. For the most part, however, Koiray had forgotten everyone's name. Still, the people around him seemed pleased to have him back.

"Can I do anything else, sir?"

Koiray nodded, a pleasant expression on his face. "You can take a seat. You've been helping out so much, and I hardly know anything about you."

Wyht took a seat across from Koiray and held up his hands. "What can I tell you, Lord Koiray?"

"What do you do when you're not here?"

"Well, sir, most of my free time is spent with my betrothed or my brother."

Koiray smiled and laughed. "You're engaged, Wyht?"

"Yes, sir."

"When's the wedding?"

"Next month, sir."

"Who is the lucky woman?"

The servant bowed his head, attempting to hide his embarrassment. "My childhood friend, Lyvia. Our fathers were friends, and we spent much time together growing up."

The Deputy Crimson Knight laughed openly, leaning back into his chair. "I apologize for laughing, Wyht, but it seems you and I have something in common. Tell me, how long did I take for the two of you to admit your feelings? And please, if I am asking too personal of questions, don't feel obligated to answer."

Wyht simply smiled and laughed. "Not at all, milord. It took far longer than it should have. How do you know of such things, Master Koiray?"

"I, too, was in a similar situation. My betrothed and I are also childhood friends. Sometimes it has a tendency to be… What's the word I want…? She knows you too well."

"Yes! I know what you mean, exactly!" The servant seemed to open to Koiray even more than before, and his expression changed to delight. "Lord Koiray, I had no idea you had a betrothed!"

Koiray nodded with a small smile. "I am."

"Where is she? I'm sure Lord Sareth would be more than happy to bring her and your family to the temple-palace."

"She's fine. She's in the city." He felt a stab in his gut. "When I told her what happened and asked her to come with me, she simply laughed at me and said that I should do what I needed to do."

"Well, sir, perhaps I could meet…?"

"Hara."

"Perhaps I could meet Hara someday?"

Takoire III smiled in agreement. "I hope so. Perhaps I could make Lyvia's acquaintance sometime soon?"

"Of course."

----------

"You called for me, Lord Sareth?"

The lord of Bevelle turned his head, smiled softly, and nodded. Koiray walked out into the private balcony of the lord's quarters while Sareth turned his attention back to Bevelle's sunset. His hands were clasped, and his elbows rested on the railing. His eyes seemed weary, and his hair was tussled.

"How are you, Koiray?" he asked.

"Better. You?"

Sareth scoffed to himself lightly. "Is it that obvious?"

"A bit."

Koiray came to stand next to his uncle, looking out towards the horizon. Sareth took a breath and sighed, continually looking forward. "You look… a little different."

He swallowed hard and shrugged, playing it off. "It's been near six months. People change, I suppose."

"Where did you go after you left?"

"Everywhere. I went back for my family, and I made sure they were safe. After that, I traveled Spira, and I made my way back to Bevelle slowly. I helped where I could… You'll have to forgive me, I'd prefer not to discuss it."

Sareth nodded. "What will you do now that you've returned to Bevelle?"

"I'm not entirely sure."

Silence gripped them for the next few minutes, and Koiray allowed the peacefulness to take hold. It had been awhile since he had just stopped to breathe. It seemed as if there was just one thing after the other since he had first gone back to see Syan and Alor. The whole thing had become a mess. If he had simply lived his life, then everyone would have lived the rest of their lives the way they were supposed to. Instead, he stood conversing with his long-dead uncle.

"Do you remember the last conversation we had before you left?"

Sareth's voice shook him out of his self-induced trance. "I do."

"I offered you a position. The offer still stands."

Koiray turned to him in confusion. "What?"

Sareth turned to look at him, an earnest look in his eyes. "I offered you a position as my closest advisor, my right-hand man. I offer it still."

"Lord Sareth, do you think that is entirely appropriate? You barely know me! I could have spent the last few months working in Zanarkand for all you know."

"That's true. They are all valid concerns… but you also saved my life, and I am in need of people I can trust."

"I still don't understand how you can trust a complete stranger!"

Sareth eyed him gravely. "It may sound silly, but you remind me of my brother."

Koiray's breath escaped his lungs as he struggled for an answer. "I'm sorry, did you say your brother?"

"I know, it sounds ridiculous," Sareth said, a smile reached his eyes, "but it's the truth. I can tell you're a good man, and that if I put you in a position of power, you would do good."

"….what- what would this position entail?"

Sareth nodded in approval. "You would truly become a Lord of Bevelle. I would give you a proper seat on the council. You would be aware of everything I know, and I would entrust to you specific security details. Throughout all of this, you would be answerable only to me."

Koiray bit his bottom lip and looked back out towards the city. All natural traces of light had disappeared, and the city's lights now lit the horizon with a gentle glow. This wasn't the Bevelle Koiray knew. Here, he was a stranger, an outsider. What right did he have to accept the offer?

"I cannot give you an answer yet. I need time to think about this."

"I hardly expected you to answer right this moment. Take a few days to think. Just know that I'm not the only one who things you would make a good Lord of Bevelle."

"What do you mean?"

"Have you not made friends amongst some of the guardsmen? We never hid your identity from the refugee camp. Most of the temple-palace staff find you polite and agreeable; I have even heard of some of the maids vying for your affections," Sareth laughed. "Even Tynas, one of my best generals speaks of you favorably."

At the sound of Tynas' name, Koiray paled, clearing his throat uncomfortably. "I see… I'll think on it. Please, excuse me."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I apologize for not updating. These past two weeks have been terrible to say the least not to mention was giving me one hell of a time trying to upload this chapter. Please let me know what you think. Hearing your thoughts will definitely cheer me up!


	66. Chapter SixtyFive

**A Generation of Legacies  
Chapter Sixty-Five**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X, X-2, or any of Square Enix's characters.

**Last Time:**

"I cannot give you an answer yet. I need time to think about this."

"I hardly expected you to answer right this moment. Take a few days to think. Just know that I'm not the only one who things you would make a good Lord of Bevelle."

"What do you mean?"

"Have you not made friends amongst some of the guardsmen? We never hid your identity from the refugee camp. Most of the temple-palace staff find you polite and agreeable; I have even heard of some of the maids vying for your affections," Sareth laughed. "Even Tynas, one of my best generals speaks of you favorably."

At the sound of Tynas' name, Koiray paled, clearing his throat uncomfortably. "I see… I'll think on it. Please, excuse me."

* * *

"Milord, I still say you should take it. You have much to offer Bevelle."

Koiray paced in his office, the sunlight shining through. Wyht sat in the chair in front of his desk, playing with a coin in his hands. "Why me, Wyht? Why the hell did it have to be me?"

"Probably because you are one of the few honest people within the temple-palace walls."

"I just- Well- For instance, is it true what he said?"

"You've lost me, sir."

"Sareth said that the servants all thought of me well and that some of the maids are even _vying for my affections_."

Wyht laughed and nodded. "Well, I guess the chocobo's out of the pen. Yes, sir, that's true."

Koiray pouted, glancing over at the servant. "I don't even know any of the maids!"

"You'd be surprised how much time we have. It's quite the gossip mill. Most of the councilors forget that we, too, have eyes and ears."

"Well, the next time I need dirt on someone, I know who to call on." The Deputy Crimson Knight ruffled his hair in frustration. "Damn it! There are so many variables to consider! I can't- I can't think!"

Wyht caught the coin in his grip and looked to Koiray with a simple, bemused expression. "Sir, logistically speaking, do you think you could handle the job?"

He paused but nodded. "Yes, I could do it."

"And do you think you could make a positive difference in the way this city operates?"

"…yes, I could."

"And do you consider yourself an honest and dedicated person?"

"Yes."

The servant shrugged innocently. "Well, I cannot say why you are so confused, milord. It seems quite simple to me."

The conversation ended there, and Wyht excused himself. The Deputy Crimson Knight was left alone with his own thoughts. The problem Sareth presented was not going to disappear if left alone. He had to come to a decision. He knew he wasn't shifting anywhere anytime soon. His body needed time, perhaps even a month. What could he do until then? If he accepted the post, he ran a risk of altering the timeline.

On the other hand, he knew how this would all end. He knew that for some reason Sareth's motivations changed, and that it would lead to the inevitable creation of Sin. Maybe he could maintain that end and simply make things better for those caught in the crossfire? Perhaps he could make a difference.

He would be trapped in Sareth's time awhile yet, so why not do something of consequence while he was here? When he was done, he could go to Syan's time, finish what he had started, and return home to Hara before she even realized he had been gone very long.

But what right did he have to interfere? He had the ability to travel and change time. It had been given to him by the aeon of time, the Cheribum. Still, even Kokon had a steadfast stance towards interfering. There had to be a reason for it. But why stand by when he could do something about it?

--------------------

"Yes? Come in."

Koiray entered Sareth's office at the word. The office was just as grand as his but appeared less organized. Spheres and files were scattered throughout the room. Sareth sat behind his desk, buried in work but brightened immediately upon seeing Koiray.

"Good afternoon."

"Koiray, it's good to see you. Please, have a seat." The Deputy Crimson Knight sat across from his uncle. "I hope you've come with an answer."

"Therein lies the problem. I need more time."

"More time?" Sareth leaned back in his chair, a small frown forming on his face. "Koiray, you've had three days. Why do you need more time?"

"I'm sorry." Koiray shook his head. "If you wish to offer the position to someone else, I understand. I just… I cannot even begin to wrap my head around the idea."

The young lord sighed. "At least tell me what is going on in your head."

"I do not think… I do not think that I am entirely suitable. What right do I have to interfere in the affairs of Bevelle?"

"Koiray," Sareth moved to stand and sit on his desk just in front of Koiray, "I am the last of the legitimate heirs to the throne. My brother lives, but he could never again be considered royalty nor do I think he would wish to. I am all that is left. In that regard, I must fill the positions my family once did with those around me." He took a breath. "My family was born to rule, but part of this was not because of blood. Those of my family were taught leadership traits that had been passed down for generations. We were groomed to be royal. But you don't have to be of royal blood to be a good leader."

The Deputy Crimson Knight suddenly froze and swallowed. He attempted to catch his breath but found the simple task difficult. "Are you- Are you proposing making me royalty?"

"Yes, I am. Even now, as you have the title of lord, you are considered some form of royalty. By taking this position, you would cement that."

"And I assume that would… put me into the line of succession."

"It would. For all intensive purposes, you would be my heir."

Koiray looked up at him, unable to say what he thought. "Is that such a good idea?"

Sareth laughed and shook his head, moving to close his sphere station. "Probably not. I'm sure I will face more than my fair share of opposition for this."

"But to make me your heir…?"

"I'm going to assume I'm not making a very good case for taking the position," Sareth joked. "Koiray, what do I need to do to convince you?" He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came. Sareth sighed and nodded, touching his hand to a disk sphere. "Kayne, push everything to tomorrow. Lord Koiray and I will be taking a walk through the West Wing."

"I understand, milord," a voice answered.

Koiray frowned as he followed Sareth out the door and into the temple-palace halls. "The West Wing? I don't understand; that's the temple."

The young lord smiled. "That's most of the temple."

Sareth led them across the temple-palace. His demeanor gave off no unexpected emotions, and none of the servants offered questioning glances.

"Uh… are we meeting with Reth?"

Sareth shook his head. "No, I actually don't see Reth all that much anymore. We'll be staying within the confines of the temple-palace today."

They moved deeper and deeper into the temple-palace until Koiray failed to recognize where they were. They climbed a set of stairs and reached a locked door. Sareth touched a sphere by the door in sequence, effectively unlocking it. They entered into a large hall with large portraits lining the walls. Dozens of faces had been rendered onto canvases detailing the rulers of Bevelle and their families for generations.

"…where are we?"

Sareth looked up and into the faces of the all the rulers of Bevelle. "This is the hall of the line of Bevelle. There is a portrait for every ruler of Bevelle with their families going back all the way to Lord Bevle."

The final portrait portrayed three people. An older looking man with gray hair and wisps of brown stood dressed in royal purple vestments with what Koiray recognized to be a maester's chain. Standing next to him was a woman of some years. Her dark brown hair was pulled in a severe and tight style and placed in a bun. Her facial features, however, had a soft expression. Sitting in front and in between the two was a young man a few years Koiray's junior. His dark brown hair was cut in a manner similar to the man's, but he wore a thin goatee and mustache. He wore the vestments of royalty and wore a bright demeanor suiting his features.

"Who are they?" Koiray found himself asking.

Sareth came to stand beside him, looking up. "That is my uncle, Maester Arheist; my aunt, Lady Doma; and my cousin, Summoner and Prince Arkon. They were the previous ruling family." His voice was flat and detached, and he quickly turned his attentions elsewhere.

The Deputy Crimson Knight moved to the right and saw an empty area of the wall. "Why is your portrait not here?"

The young lord shook his head, wearing a soft smile. "To be honest, I haven't had the time. Besides, I don't have much in the way of family to accompany myself." Sareth walked away the, taking a turn about the room and gazing up into the faces of his many ancestors. "Tell me, Koiray, what say you on the topic of secrets?"

"Secrets?" Koiray returned. "How do you mean?"

"In keeping them, protecting them, and maintaining them."

Koiray took a breath, crafting his phrases carefully. "I believe they should be avoided at all costs, but there are certain conditions under which they are necessary."

"And you have secrets, do you not, Koiray?" Sareth continued.

"I do, more than my fair share."

With his hands clasped behind his back, Sareth continued to pace about the room. "I agree with you. Secrets should be avoided but are sometimes necessary. I keep secrets to protect my city, myself, and all that I hold dear. From you, Koiray, I will keep no secrets. Ask what you will. I only hope that one day you will see me in such a light."

At this, Koiray kept his silence. Until now, he had yet to reconcile the Sareth of history with the Sareth he faced. What had made this decent man the insane villain his father had killed? This secret must be at the center of it all. How could Koiray pass up the chance to understand?

"And if I choose to keep my silence," Koiray answered, "will you trust me still?"

"If you can keep mine as well," Sareth returned. "To be frank, I am tired of carrying this burden. If something were to happen to me, I'm afraid of what would happen."

Koiray swallowed hard. "I get the feeling you're attempting to tell me something."

"Swear to me now," Sareth said, immediately turning grave, "swear to me that what you learn today will never leave your lips to anyone you don't trust with your life."

Takoire III took a breath and looked him in the eye. "I swear."

"Come." The lord of Bevelle approached an open book, turning towards the end. There, a sphere lay, and Sareth entered a complicated sequence. At the end, a deafened, loud click sounded somewhere in the room. Koiray traced the sound to a portrait, and Sareth pulled at the portrait frame. The frame swung on some form of hinge, and Sareth led them into a dark hallway. Koiray followed him in, the door shutting behind them. The darkness consumed them, and Koiray cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"I apologize. It's a security precaution," Sareth explained.

A small light suddenly appeared at the center of the opposing wall, and a female voice sounded. "Please place your eye into the retinal scanner." Sareth did so and stepped away. "Voice authorization required."

"Sareth."

"Identity confirmed."

There was a hiss, and Koiray was forced to protect his eyes from the sudden onslaught of light. It took a moment for his eyes to readjust, and he caught his breath. He stepped into the light and saw an unexpected sight.

He found himself in a warm, living space. It appeared to be an entrance to an apartment complex, and Sareth urged him on with a smile. "Come, Koiray."

The apartment's colors were far from a representation of the temple-palace. The walls were painted with a warm orange, and its size was just large enough for three or four people. Koiray stood in the center of what was a small kitchen. It contained a stove, food storage, island counter, and dining table. The objects of the apartment were of modest taste, detached from the concepts of the rest of the temple-palace.

A servant suddenly appeared and bowed her head. "Good afternoon, Lord Sareth, Lord Koiray."

Sareth smiled and nodded. "Good afternoon, Kara."

"We weren't expecting you until later tonight."

"Well, I decided to come a bit earlier and bring a guest."

Koiray cleared his throat, looking at the apartment around him. "…where are we?"

"Formerly, this was the secondary royal treasury of the Bevelle royal family. I had it renovated about a year and a half ago." The young lord looked back to Koiray before entering into the main living area. "If you accept the position, you'll be given security clearance immediately."

"Who else has security clearance?"

"Myself, Kara, and my head white mage."

"I see."

The two came upon the main living space. It was a comfortable space with a large sphere screen mounted on the wall with a wide sofa across from it. A small coffee table of rich, lacquered rood had been placed in the middle with a vase containing fresh cut flowers on top. Still spheres were placed throughout the walls, though Koiray could distinguish none of their details.

Standing by a wide window of the room was a young woman. Her back was turned to them, and her head rested against the glass. Her light blonde hair fell past her shoulders to the small of her back. She dressed in simple clothes that reflected a simple citizen of Bevelle: a white tunic with three-quarter length sleeves and a long, red skirt that ended at her ankles.

Sareth approached her, touching her on the shoulder, and she turned, an equally bright expression on her face. He met her in a kiss, and Koiray felt his stomach drop from under him. Their kiss was a tender expression, and Koiray felt the panic begin to set in.

"Koiray, I'd like you to meet my wife, Mayara."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **So… what's new? Be honest, did you see this one coming? Yes? No? I'm eager to hear your thoughts on the subject as well as your predictions on how the story will continue to progress. Until next time!


	67. Chapter SixtySix

**A Generation of Legacies  
****Chapter Sixty-Six**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X, X-2, or any of Square-Enix's characters

**Last Time:**

Standing by a wide window of the room was a young woman. Her back was turned to them, and her head rested against the glass. Her light blonde hair fell past her shoulders to the small of her back. She dressed in simple clothes that reflected a simple citizen of Bevelle: a white tunic with three-quarter length sleeves and a long, red skirt that ended at her ankles.

Sareth approached her, touching her on the shoulder, and she turned, an equally bright expression on her face. He met her in a kiss, and Koiray felt his stomach drop from under him. Their kiss was a tender expression, and Koiray felt the panic begin to set in.

"Koiray, I'd like you to meet my wife, Mayara."

* * *

The words hit Koiray with a punch, and he attempted to regain a sense of sanity. "Ex-Excuse me, did you say wife?"

The woman turned to face him, a smile in her countenance. The features of her face were soft and kind. There were deep lines that showed depth to her character; smile lines and crow feet that no doubt told some kind of story. However, Koiray was forced to recoil once more as he spotted the swell of her stomach.

"Koiray, it's nice to meet you." She held out her hand. "Sareth speaks very well of you.

"You're… You're… pregnant…"

Mayara laughed and looked to the Bevelle lord. "You didn't warn him at all?"

Sareth shook his head and shrugged. "I didn't know what to say. Please become a Bevelle lord so you can help look after my wife who happens to be with child?"

She continued to laugh but turned her attention back to Koiray. She didn't appear the least bit offended, and her hand remained outstretched in friendship.

Koiray took it and attempted to regain what little composure he had left. "Milady, please forgive me. It's a pleasure to meet you."

She smiled. "Please, Maya." He nodded. She motioned to the room's seating. "Why don't we all sit? I'm afraid I am unprepared for guests. Koiray, can I offer you a cup of tea?"

"Yes, thank you."

"I'm sure you must have a million questions for us," Sareth said with a sympathetic look.

Koiray cleared his throat uncomfortably. "That would be putting it lightly." He paused, trying to sort out all his thoughts. "Why all the secrecy? Why hide the fact you are married? Why all this talk of making me your heir when your blood heir is not far away?"

Sareth held up a hand, gesturing for a chance to speak. "Every day, the captain of the guard receives dozens of threats against my life. I've also been in a few close calls, which you can attest to, Koiray. What more if I had a wife and child? I will not put them in danger if I can help it."

Mayara returned with empty cups, placing them before Koiray, Sareth, and an empty seat beside Sareth. She then fetched a hot teapot, pouring it out for them.

"Thank you. Sareth, surely you don't intend to hide Mayara away for the rest of her life, do you?"

The Bevelle lord shook his head. "No, just until the war stabilizes or even ends. If you accept the position I offer, you will only be my heir until my child comes of age. No hard feelings, Koiray?" he joked.

"No, no hard feelings." Koiray massaged the back of his neck. "I don't- I don't even know where to begin."

"Why don't we help you?" Maya said supportively. "Sareth and I met almost two years ago. At the time, I knew him as Reth, some mysterious benefactor to our camp."

"So you're not-" Koiray stopped himself, biting his bottom lip.

"-some councilor's daughter?" Mayara finished with a hint of a smirk. "No. I am common born. My father was a furniture maker, and my mother stayed at home to raise me."

"What do your parents have to say about your disappearance act? Sareth gave me the impression only a handful of people could enter here."

Mayara frowned, her voice somber in tone. "My parents were killed in one of the early attacks. I then moved to one of the refugee camps within the inner city. My camp happened to be one of those my husband visited."

When Mayara referred to Sareth as _my husband_, Koiray had to keep from cringing. Sareth's behavior seemed at ease and content, an alien sight. They sat next to one another, Sareth holding Mayara's hand and running his thumb across her skin. Mayara's demeanor was calm and collected. She seemed at ease in her surroundings and held a genuine affection for her husband. Koiray could have been looking at himself and Hara for all he knew.

"So you met at the camp?" Koiray asked.

Sareth nodded. "On one occasion, I had a bossy, young woman approach me and demand to know why I only gave so much to so many camps. So, I suggested she create a better plan for me."

"So I did," Mayara answered with a smirk.

"So you did. I went into the city more and more and what began as lectures on social structure became leisurely strolls through the city that I would look forward to."

Koiray paused, setting down his cup. "And you had no idea who he was?"

Mayara shook her head. "No. I believed him to be some young idealistic Bevelle aide, not Lord Sareth. After all, you have seen my husband when he dresses to go out into the streets. Would you associate him with the ruler of Bevelle?"

"No, I wouldn't. How did you find out?"

"About five months after we had met, Lord Sareth changed the strategy in the war and made a public announcement from the temple-palace. The moment I saw him, I knew him. For all his royal clothes and important stature, I knew him."

"What then?"

Sareth frowned. "She wouldn't speak to me. She refused to even see me. So, I didn't for two months. It nearly killed me; but every day without her made it clearer, I loved her."

The Deputy Crimson Knight cocked his head. "So how is it we are here today?"

"Sareth found me," Mayara answered, "and admitted to everything. He explained why he had lied to me, who he was, and that he had never intended to hurt me." She paused, as if reliving the moment. "Then he said he loved me and that he would give up Bevelle if I would only give him a chance."

"…give up Bevelle?"

"I was desperate," Sareth admitted. "Things had not been going well. My family's death still hung over my head. Some of the generals had… forced me into things I now regret, and I found myself in a war that I couldn't understand. Maya was my escape from all that. I don't know what would have happened if I hadn't had her."

The immensity of Sareth's words hung in the air, and Koiray was forced to keep himself from reeling. This was it. This had to be it. This was the missing piece to Sareth. It must explain everything. To hear this side of the story was unimaginable. How could Koiray ever view his uncle the same way again?

Koiray cleared his throat. "So what did you say?"

Mayara sighed, her hand entwined with Sareth's. "While we were apart, there was something missing from my life as well. When I finally realized I loved him, I was afraid. How could I be in love with the Lord of Bevelle? I was a simple commoner; I was nowhere near royalty. But when I finally saw Sareth again, I couldn't picture another day without him."

"That was when I began renovating this place, for Maya. We were married a year and a half ago by one of my high summoners."

He bit the inside of his cheek, creating a new mask. Koiray quickly smiled and released a sigh of disbelief. "When are you due?"

Mayara met his smile, placing a hand on her stomach. "A little under two months."

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"We don't know. I want it to be a surprise," Mayara answered. "Still, I'd like a boy."

"It doesn't matter either way to me," Sareth said with a smile. "Though, I must admit, I wouldn't know what to do if we had a girl. There was only Takoire, Arkon, and I growing up. No girls."

"Well," Koiray said with a laugh, "I don't think I've congratulated you yet."

"Thank you," Sareth replied, "and you'll be godfather, of course."

"What?"

"Sweetheart, I think we've surprised Koiray enough today," Mayara said quietly. "My husband insists that you are our child's godfather."

Koiray shook his head. "No, I can't."

"Why not?"

"I just… I can't."

Sareth sighed and shook his head. "Why must you say no to everything I ask? I can think of no one better."

"With all due respect," Koiray said, "you know little about me. How can you trust such a person with your child's well-being? I have even yet to give you an answer in regards to the position you offer." He paused. "It sounds as if you're practically handing me half of your kingdom."

The Bevelle lord took a drink. "There is only one of me, Koiray. You will be my right hand man. You will be wherever I cannot."

"This… This is a lot to take in."

Koiray felt a hand touch his, and he looked up into Mayara's eyes. "Koiray, I can tell you're a good man. You have… the same eyes as my husband. I know I can trust you. Please, consider what we ask. I realize we ask a great deal of you."

"Why?" he asked. "Tell me why I should do this."

The two suddenly grew quiet, and Sareth turned to him with a solemn expression. "I rule Bevelle the best way I know how, but I make mistakes. I've made too many mistakes, and if I ever hope to rule a peaceful Bevelle, then I must start fresh. I need people who will act not in their own interest, but in Bevelle's. I need people like you."

The Deputy Crimson Knight breathed in deeply, closing his eyes. He calmed his breathing and slowed his rapid heartbeat. He opened his eyes and nodded. "I'll do it."

Sareth immediately smiled and took his hand. "Then it's done. This is wonderful. Thank you, Koiray."

Koiray nodded, unable to find the words he needed to answer.

"I suppose we'll be seeing more of each other," Mayara said with a smile, "now that you'll be overseeing my security details."

"I suppose so."

Sareth continued to smile. "Well, I'll talk to my steward immediately. With any luck, we'll have your ceremony in three days time."

"Ceremony?"

"Well of course, Koiray, we can't have a Lord of Bevelle who hasn't undergone an Initiation Ceremony."

Koiray cleared his throat loudly and uncomfortably. "I'm sorry, did you say Initiation Ceremony?"

Mayara smiled, touching Sareth on the shoulder. "Sareth, I think you've caught Koiray off guard yet again. I assume you're not one for ceremony, Koiray."

"Not particularly."

Sareth shook his head. "Don't worry, you won't be involved in any of the preparations. All you have to do is prepare your speech and make an appearance."

"Excuse me, did you say speech?"

"Yes. You'll be initiated in front of the whole of Bevelle. The people will expect their new lord to say something."

--------------------

"Wyht, what's that over there?" His arms rested on the railing of his private balcony. He found the sight of Bevelle a restful one and allowed him a place to collect his thoughts. After his conversation with Sareth and Mayara, he had retreated to his room. He had stayed there for hours, with only his shadow to keep him company. Wyht had brought him dinner, but he had failed to touch it. As he looked down on the temple-palace, he spotted a remote area; an area free of ancient towers and structures.

"That is the royal garden, sir."

"Show me how to get there."

Wyht lead the way, though they journeyed in silence. The servant had taken note of his master's mood and did not attempt to force the issue. They arrived after a short walk, and Koiray took in the sights surrounding him. Though it held the title of garden, it seemed more like a piece of the Farplane. A winding path cut its way through a field of flowers. A stream ran alongside parts of the path and eventually led to a small waterfall. Aligned to the side walls of the garden were four statues representing the aeons Suzaku, Byakko, Genbu, and Seiryu. Over time, ivy and vines had attached themselves to the marble, adding to the immensity and history of the scene. The setting sun also aided to create a sense of mystery to the place, and Koiray frowned, turning back to Wyht.

"Why haven't I seen this place before?"

The servant bowed his head. "Typically, these gardens are seen only by the gardeners and members of the royal family. However, Lord Takoire was the only member of the royal family to ever come here."

Koiray turned. "Lord Takoire?"

"Yes, Lord Takoire II, the son of Lord Marshal Takoire I and elder brother of Lord Sareth. They say he could be found here quite often."

"I see. Leave me."

Wyht bowed and left, leaving Koiray to his thoughts.

Koiray wandered the garden, admiring the sight before him. His gaze wandered aimlessly as he bent down to touch the flowers with his fingertips. "What the hell am I doing?" he asked himself. "Dad, I wish I could talk to you." He wandered further in until he spotted an unusually lit wall. It was there he spotted the Prophecies of Lore.

It seemed so long ago that he first read them but to find them here made Koiray laugh to himself. "Talk to me, Dad. What am I supposed to do?"

The Prophecies of Lore accurately portrayed the lives of his parents, and he had once believed it painted a picture of the man known as Sareth, but now… Kokon had given three prophecies as a way to prepare three people for their destinies. If only Kokon had given him an instruction manual.

There was no prophecy for the child of the Summoner of Yore and the Guardian of the Ages. He had a power in his blood that most people couldn't dream of, but what was he supposed to do with it? For three years, he had allowed his ability to stay dormant, making himself believe it was all a dream. Now, he was in a position of power. He could change things. He could make Spira a better place.

How would history have played out if Sareth knew what would have happened? He seemed like a reasonable person whose heart was in the right place. Koiray had the ability to change it all, but what would happen to the Spira he knew?

'_Things were going well in Bevelle; you were making a difference in the councils…'_

Koiray tried to shake the memory away, but the words rang out in his head. What the hell did it mean? Is this what Tynas had meant? When Tynas had accused him, it hadn't made any sense, but now, with Koiray taking this position of power, it had the ability to explain what was said. Perhaps Tynas' mind hadn't been as rattle by Sin's toxin as everyone had thought. What had he done? What will he do?

Time is relative; Kokon had warned him. From where he stood, the present was the past, their future was his present , and their past was his past and future. It was all so circular; Koiray couldn't begin to wrap his head around it all. If what Tynas had said was true, he had already done good things as a Lord of Bevelle. Did that mean no matter what he did, it was already done?

His father had once said to him that destiny was nothing more than accepting the consequences of one's actions. If that was the case, then he'd accept it all. He'd live each day the best way he knew how. He would make a difference in these people's lives. He had the power, why not put it to use?

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I had intended to update on Thursday, but I got wrapped up a bit and I didn't have a chance until now. I hope this answers some of the questions you had after last week. Still, I like to leave you wanting for more. Though it can't hurt to project a few theories either. Until next time. Please drop me a review!


	68. Chapter SixtySeven

**A Generation of Legacies  
****Chapter Sixty-Seven**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X, X-2, or any of Square-Enix's characters

**Last Time:**

Time is relative; Kokon had warned him. From where he stood, the present was the past, their future was his present , and their past was his past and future. It was all so circular; Koiray couldn't begin to wrap his head around it all. If what Tynas had said was true, he had already done good things as a Lord of Bevelle. Did that mean no matter what he did, it was already done?

His father had once said to him that destiny was nothing more than accepting the consequences of one's actions. If that was the case, then he'd accept it all. He'd live each day the best way he knew how. He would make a difference in these people's lives. He had the power, why not put it to use?

* * *

"I appoint this man as a true servant of Bevelle. He is, in every sense, a citizen of Bevelle who cares deeply about our city. He has the character of a natural leader, and I know he will serve well on Bevelle's council."

Sareth looked down to see a man kneeled before him. His eyes were pointed down towards the ground, and the Bevelle lord smiled at the sight. He pulled out a sword, examining the blade. Its hilt was made of gold and silver, the seal of the Cheribum on one side with the seal of the Bevelle royal family on the other. The blade was clean, and an engraving into the metal added to its importance. The name Bevle reflected in the metal's sheen, and Sareth sighed, touching the flat of the blade to each of Koiray's shoulder.

"Will you obey the laws of Bevelle? Will you rule our city well in the hopes of a prosperous city? And will you take the title given to you and never forget what it truly means?"

Koiray swallowed hard. "I will."

The Lord of Bevelle smiled and touched Koiray on the head. "Good. Bevelle, I give you Lord Koiray of Bevelle!"

Takoire III walked forward in the full view of the cheering crowd. He exhibited a confident aura but inside he was shaking. The thundering sounds of the crowd pounded in his ears. The streets of Bevelle were flooded with people, and the entire temple-palace was surrounded by a sea of eyes. They were all concentrated on him, but Koiray found their focus to be unnerving. He had seen his parents work under such pressure, but he had never experienced it in such a direct manner.

He stood dressed in heavy, royal clothes that took as much time to put on as his Deputy Crimson Knight uniform. As a Lord of Bevelle, he was forced to play the part. The clothes were thick, heavy, and dyed in a royal purple. Intricate designs were embroidered into the fabric in gold thread. His hair had been brushed back, and by the time Koiray had looked back into the mirror, he had scarcely recognized himself.

Koiray stepped forward to the podium and cleared his throat, the microphone giving feedback. "Good morning, Bevelle," he began, speaking with the confidence of a Deputy Crimson Knight. "I'm sure when my appointment was announced, most of you had no idea who I was. Some of you may have remembered me as the man who saved Lord Sareth's life. To the rest of you, I say this: I am one of you. I was not born royal, so to speak of. I was simply chosen as one man who had the potential to help Bevelle. With your help, we can bring peace and prosperity to Bevelle once more!" The crowd erupted into a cheer, and Koiray nodded in approval. "I thank the people of Bevelle and Lord Sareth for this opportunity."

He retreated from the podium, but Sareth came to stand beside him, speaking in hushed tones. "You handled that well."

"You think so?"

The two stood with smiles, waving to the crowd. "I know so. You may not have been born royal, Koiray, but you play the part very well. You might have been able to fool me."

Koiray took a breath, continuing to smile. "Was all this really necessary? The ceremony was less than half a mark."

"The people have had no reason to rejoice as of late. This was an excuse to throw a celebration."

"Odd. I know of two occasions when the city would have rejoiced like never before."

Sareth allowed himself to scoff. "One thing at a time, Koiray. Let me take care of this war first." The Bevelle lord led him away and back within the temple-palace walls. The sounds of the crowd had been deafened somewhat, and Koiray released a small sigh of relief.

"I'm glad that's over."

Sareth smirked. "That was just one obstacle. There's also the feast tonight."

"Can I not go?"

"Because I would rather spend my evening with a group of contradictory old men than go to the West Wing."

Koiray shrugged. "I suppose. What am I supposed to do at the feast tonight?"

"Smile, be your charming self, and make yourself known to the other councilors."

"You make it sound so easy."

"If I didn't sugarcoat it, you'd never do it," Sareth reasoned. "Here, I'll save you the trouble and introduce you to the ones I like… for the most part." He led them towards a tall man dressed in a Bevelle military uniform. "General Borthe, may I introduce to you Lord Koiray."

He bowed his head and shook Koiray's hand. "Milord Koiray, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"A pleasure to meet you, General."

"Lord Sareth and General Tynas mentioned you had some military training."

"Yes. For a time, I considered becoming a guardian."

"I'm eager to hear what you have to say about our military strategies."

Koiray nodded with a smile. "I won't hold anything back."

Sareth guided them away, offering a small pat on the back. "One down, a dozen to go."

The Deputy Crimson Knight stopped dead in his tracks, gaping at the Bevelle lord. "I'm sorry. Did you say a dozen?"

"That I did."

"Sareth, I'm no politician. I took this position because you said I'd be helping Bevelle, not arguing with stuck-up politicians."

"Sometimes, my friend, we're forced to jump through hoops to see what we want accomplished. It may not be the most efficient route, but sometimes, it's just the way things are."

Koiray frowned. "Perhaps this was a bad idea."

Sareth laughed. "Wait until you see what you have to do for tomorrow."

--------------------

The staff hit the marble floor three times, and the guardsmen announced in a clear voice, "All stand. Lord Sareth and Lord Koiray entering."

The council chamber of Bevelle was smaller than Koiray had expected. A long, thin, rectangular table had been placed in the center of the room. The wood was dark and polished, with patterns of vines embedded into the carpentry in gold. Matching chairs had been placed along the sides with tall, solid backs. Koiray spotted members of the royal guard standing at attention along the edges of the room. Nine men and women stood behind a chair at the table with the exception of two empty seats at the top and to its right.

Sareth moved to stand behind the top chair and motioned for everyone to be seated. "Please, let's get started." After Sareth sat, everyone followed. "I'm sure most of you have met or seen Lord Koiray. Hopefully, his presence in the council will be a beneficial one."

There were forced applause, and Koiray nodded with a small smile. "Thank you, Lord Sareth. Let's begin. Councilman Tedran, please take note of the date and time and list the agenda for this afternoon."

So it went. For the most part, Koiray kept his thoughts to himself. When it came to politics, he was more or less an educated person. He watched the news and was kept inside certain loops through Crimson Knight Baed and his parents. However, when it came to actually implementing policy, he was a stranger to it all.

The agenda of the day included the budget for soldier supply lines, redistribution of refugees, and new ordinances of the economic sector. The first of these had been rather straightforward. The generals wanted more money, and the council was unwilling to give more. On the second issue, Sareth had quickly taken up the mantle. The majority of the council was for moving all the refugees to Bevelle's outer territory. It would enable a stronger defense for the temple-palace but place the refugees directly in the line of fire. Sareth refused to agree to any legislation that would force the refugees out, causing a fierce debate amongst the council.

"If I may," Koiray spoke quietly but firmly, interjecting his thoughts amongst the arguing councilmen, "what resources do we currently have in place in the Outer Territories?"

"Scouts mostly," General Borthe answered. "Originally we had two battalions, but we've been forced to cut back on those numbers."

"So if we do move the refugees there, there are no resources in place to get us started?"

The general nodded. "That's correct, milord."

"General, can you give me an estimated timeframe for how long it would take to move all the refugee camps to the outer territories?"

"Koiray, what are you-" Sareth began.

"-just allow me to understand the current situation, my lord," Koiray returned.

"Milord Koiray, it would take over a month to transport all the refugees."

Koiray nodded with a frown. "And what resources would we need for such an undertaking? Soldiers, for example, to escort the refugees."

"Off the top of my head, sir," General Borthe answered, "at least a battalion."

"Do we have a battalion to spare?"

"No, sir, we don't."

"So, from what I understand," Koiray returned, "even if we passed a decree stating the move of all refugees, we'd have no way to see it through."

The council grew quiet, and Koiray sat back in his chair, allowing his thoughts to settle in the minds of the other councilmen.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Koiray said, "I understand the thoughts of this council. The temple-palace is Bevelle's command post, and as such, we must defend it. However, we cannot sacrifice Bevelle's citizens in this pursuit simply because we do not have the resources to do so. I suggest that we assign the refugee reassignment to a member of the military who will be able to create a proper plan with the proper amount of resources and time. Until then, we're force to put the issue to the side."

Sareth caught his eye, and Koiray read the thanks there. He offered a nod in recognition and breathed a small sigh of relief as Councilmen Tedran began to read the background information on the economic sectors.

--------------------

"So, Koiray, what did you do before you had occasion to meet my husband?"

The Deputy Crimson Knight turned, somewhat taken aback. He bowed his head in apology and wore a small smile. "I'm sorry, milady, I didn't hear you."

Mayara smiled and shook her head, turning her attention back to a flower arrangement. "I asked what your profession was prior to meeting my husband, and haven't I already insisted you stop calling me milady? I wasn't born royal, and to be honest, I find it unnerving to be addressed with such courtesies."

Koiray bowed his head. "I'm sorry. Before I was employed by Sareth, I was somewhat in between jobs. I worked where I could when I could, but because of the war, nothing ever remained truly consistent."

"I can understand that."

Mayara took her vase and placed it at the center of the coffee table not far from where he worked. Koiray set down the sphere he had been reprogramming to look over at the woman. She appeared to be of similar age to himself and was a sight to behold. Her blonde hair fell in waves, and her green eyes emitted an optimistic aura. Physically, her pregnancy revealed itself to be in its late stages, and Koiray had forced himself to look away on more than one occasion to keep his composure.

"Koiray, may I ask you a question?" Mayara suddenly asked, taking a seat not far from where Koiray worked.

"Of course." Takoire III turned to face her, attempting to keep his face neutral all the while.

"I've seen little of the outside world since I married Sareth. It is a decision I do not regret, but at the same time, I do not get to converse much with people other than Sareth, my aide, and the white magi. I'm curious to hear what you think on my current predicament."

"Your… predicament?" Koiray returned hesitantly.

Mayara smiled and rolled her eyes. "I hear you can stand your own against seasoned politicians, Koiray, but you need not take such pretenses with me. Surely you must have an opinion about a girl secretly marrying the Lord of Bevelle and hiding away in what was once a vault."

Koiray coughed unintentionally, attempting to hide his obvious discomfort. "If I gave that impression-"

"What sane person wouldn't have an opinion on my status?" she offered. "I'd just like to hear your thoughts, that's all."

He took a breath and sighed, looking over to her. She had a curious enough expression, and Koiray could detect no trace of duplicity in her presence. "I suppose if the certain conditions existed, I would do the same for the woman I loved, but they'd have to be a damned serious situation."

She laughed, catching Koiray's eye. "I must admit, Koiray, I find your honesty refreshing. Since I've come here, it seems like everyone's walking on egg shells with me."

The Deputy Crimson Knight met in her laughter and nodded. "I understand. You must get lonely here sometimes."

"…only during the day. Sareth stays here with me during the nights, but even then he comes home late most days." She caught herself and put on a smile. "Still, I have Kara to keep me company, and I'm sure, once the baby arrives, my days will be more than filled."

"You said you wanted a boy?"

Mayara nodded. "Perhaps it's just the old-fashioned part of me? I'd like to give Sareth a son, but I know he'd love it either way."

"Have you thought of any names?"

"If it's a girl, we thought about naming her Kaira, after Sareth's mother."

"And if it's a boy?"

"We're still talking about that one," Mayara answered.

A silence took hold, and Koiray moved to take a seat across from Mayara. He took a breath and leaned forward, resting his forehead against his clenched hands. "Can I… ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"How much… How much has Sareth told you? About… About everything. What happened to his family? His brother? How he took power? How this war started? What has he-"

"He told me everything," she said quietly.

Koiray sat back, caught off guard by her answer. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, trying to find his breath. "Then… how can you still love him? How can you still love him knowing all the things you know?"

She paused but looked the Deputy Crimson Knight straight in the eye. "Is there someone you love, Koiray? Have you ever felt that the world would stop if something were to happen to the person you loved?" He nodded. "Tell me, did you fall in love with that person or that person's actions?"

"…I fell in love with her."

"I've suffered, Koiray. I've experienced the harder side of life, so when I see a chance of happiness, I grab it without a second thought. Sareth's made mistakes, but we've all made mistakes. And I fell in love with him, not his title, not his actions, but with him. As far as I'm concerned, every action he takes after I met him is how I know him, nothing else matters."

Takoire III swallowed hard but nodded. "You're a very unique person, Maya. I wish I could see life the way you do. Could I ask you one more question?"

"Well, we're already being remarkably open, are we not?"

"What if you knew something … about someone? What if you knew what would become of them? Should you tell them? Should you warn them?"

Maya laughed and placed a reassuring hand on Koiray's. "You speak as if you know the future, Koiray. No one in Spira knows the future, not humans, not Guado, not Ronso, nor Hypello. We can only live each day the best way we know how."

She moved to walk away, but Koiray stood following her. "What if I did know the future? What if I knew something bad was going to happen? What should I do then?"

"We're just pieces on a game board, Koiray. Who says the pieces get to make the decisions?" Her expression was soft and optimistic, and Koiray was forced to bow his head and meet her smile with one of his own.

"Lady Mayara, good afternoon."

A new voice sounded, and it caught the attention of both parties. Koiray looked over to see a man entering the apartment. He stood tall and was dressed in Bevelle mage attire. He wore the crest of a white mage, and his pale brown hair had been cut somewhat shortly. The beard and mustache added years of distinction, and strands of hair fell in front of his blue eyes.

"Lord Koiray, you're here as well? It's good to see you, sir."

Koiray looked to the man. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

The mage bowed his head. "I apologize, milord. I was the one Lord Sareth sent the day you saved him. I tended to you wounds."

"Of course! I apologize."

"No need, milord. I'm here for Lady Mayara. It's time for the baby's and her check-up."

Mayara rolled her eyes. "Sareth insists that I'm looked over every few days."

Koiray bowed his head, moving to the exit. "I understand. I'll give you some privacy. Good day to you, Maya."

"Good day to you, Koiray."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I hope this chapter started answering a few more questions and then created a few more. Let me know what your theories are as well as your thoughts on how this is going to tie back in to "Aeons". Until then, please leave me a review!


	69. Chapter SixtyEight

**A Generation of Legacies  
****Chapter Sixty-Eight**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X, X-2, or any of Square-Enix's characters.

**Last Time:**

A new voice sounded, and it caught the attention of both parties. Koiray looked over to see a man entering the apartment. He stood tall and was dressed in Bevelle mage attire. He wore the crest of a white mage, and his pale brown hair had been cut somewhat shortly. The beard and mustache added years of distinction, and strands of hair fell in front of his blue eyes.

"Lord Koiray, you're here as well? It's good to see you, sir."

Koiray looked to the man. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

The mage bowed his head. "I apologize, milord. I was the one Lord Sareth sent the day you saved him. I tended to you wounds."

"Of course! I apologize."

"No need, milord. I'm here for Lady Mayara. It's time for the baby's and her check-up."

Mayara rolled her eyes. "Sareth insists that I'm looked over every few days."

Koiray bowed his head, moving to the exit. "I understand. I'll give you some privacy. Good day to you, Maya."

"Good day to you, Koiray."

* * *

"Could one of you get that dish?"

"Here, I have it-"

"No, it's fine. I'm right here."

Maya placed a steaming bowl of soup on the center of the table while Koiray assisted and placed another dish down next to it. Sareth busied himself pouring wine and water into the glasses. He turned and saw his wife pulling back a chair and rushed to pull it out for her instead. "Milady."

She smiled and shook her head, rolling her eyes. "Milord."

Sareth took a seat next across from her, and Koiray sat himself next to Maya. "This all smells delicious, Maya. Where did you learn to cook?"

"My mother taught me, and my mother was a wonderful cook."

The Lord of Bevelle smiled and laughed. "Well, sweetheart, you'll be the first Lady of Bevelle who can and is more than willing to cook for herself and others."

"Good. It's about time you royalty started learning to do things for yourselves," Maya teased. "Well, let's eat, shall we?"

Koiray reached for the bowl of soup and ladled a cup into his bowl, passing it to Sareth. "So, Koiray," Maya began, "I hear you've become quite the councilor in the past month. Not only are you putting seasoned councilors in their place, but you've also been able to take up the mantle in several agendas."

The Deputy Crimson Knight laughed it off and shrugged. "I guess I just found my inner politician, that's all."

"That's putting it mildly," Sareth answered with a smile. "From the way he acts and holds himself, Koiray was born to be royal."

Koiray laughed once more, reaching for a spoonful of soup. He didn't know the half of it. "Sareth, how are the talks going with Yu's ambassador? Any progress?"

Sareth shrugged. "Some. Maester Yevon, however, is still holding his position stubbornly. We may just have to pull out our forces, cross our fingers, and hope Yevon doesn't want to go to war."

"Gentlemen, if I've told you once I've told you a hundred times, no business at the table."

Koiray bowed his head. "I apologize. It's my fault, I brought it up."

Maya shook her head. "No, I'm sure Sareth is as much to blame as you, Koiray, though getting him to admit it will be a trial in itself."

"I resent that," Sareth answered. "I simply answered the man's question."

The Lady of Bevelle rolled her eyes and focused on her food. The Deputy Crimson Knight cleared his throat. "So, have the two of you decided on any names yet?"

"If it's a girl, Kaira, for my mother," Sareth answered, "but we haven't decided on a name if it's a boy yet."

Koiray cocked his head. "No Sareth II?"

"We're considering it," Maya answered.

"I'm still convinced it's a girl," Sareth returned.

"Why not simply ask a white mage to determine the sex of the child? It would make the naming process much simpler, would it not?"

Maya shrugged. "We're both convinced we're right, and we're holding off on determining a loser until the last minute."

"What of you, Koiray?" Sareth asked. "Do you ever plan on settling down and having a family? You don't seem the type to be the eternal bachelor."

"Though I'm sure he's broken more than his fair share of hearts with his good looks and charm," she teased.

Koiray rolled his eyes but nodded. "Actually, I'm engaged."

Sareth immediately dropped his fork and slammed his hand to the table. "Cheribum! Why haven't you said anything about her before? Why have I never heard of this? "

"Perhaps because Koiray likes to keep his personal life personal, sweetheart?" Maya returned.

"I don't understand though," Sareth continued. "Why have I never heard of it before?"

"I apologize," Koiray quickly offered. "I didn't realize I hadn't mentioned it before. To be honest, I've had little chance to spend time with her, let alone plan the wedding."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Sareth asked. "I could have given you a lighter workload so you could have gone to see her! Even that, I could have her and your family moved to the temple-palace. Your marriage will be considered a grand celebration in Bevelle!"

"Forgive me, but given your own concerns about your family, you'll have to allow my family and loved ones to remain in anonymity."

The Lord of Bevelle bowed his head and sighed. "I suppose I can respect that. Still, though, I'd like to meet her."

Koiray swallowed hard and put on a smile. "Of course. She's anxious to meet the Lord of Bevelle, after all."

"Well, we're anxious to meet her, Koiray," Maya said. "I hope the two of you have as much happiness as Sareth and I have had."

--------------------

"Lord Koiray, if you would, there are a few more items that require your attention. This agenda must be seen to before the day's end."

Koiray frowned, leaning over the railing. His gaze fell upon the city of Bevelle before he closed his eyes and sighed. "Just leave them on my desk, Wyht, I'll take care of them by the deadline."

The servant bowed and moved to leave. "Yes, milord."

"Lord Koiray," a voice said, "saving Bevelle one agenda at a time." The voice was eerily familiar, and Koiray had no need to turn to know whose voice it was. He took in a breath and calmed his nerves before he began to speak.

"General Tynas, I see Lord Sareth has recalled you from your defense of Kilika and Besaid."

"Yes, he has." Tynas moved to stand next to Koiray, taking a similar position as he put his weight on the railing. Koiray glanced to his side and spotted the Bevelle general. Though it had only been weeks since he had last seen the general, Tynas' appearance threw him off balance. He wore the less formal, working uniform of a soldier. The purple cloth appeared soft and better suited to the general's overall attitude. His dark brown hair was messier than the two manifestations that Koiray had previously seen. Streaks of white had placed themselves throughout his hair and made it easier to connect the Tynas Koiray first met to the Tynas that had been responsible for the death of his friend. His demeanor was less playful and less optimistic, and Koiray could see glimmers of the general's unhappy future.

"You've been busy here in Bevelle. You've already enacted a few policies that have begun to affect my troops and I."

Koiray shrugged. "I try." He paused. "It's been awhile."

"Indeed it has, milord," Tynas offered with a small smile. "I assume your family is in good health. You went after them the last I saw you."

"Yes, they're safe and well looked after." It was difficult to look into Tynas' eyes. Every time he did, he saw reflected Syan's death again and again. He saw the cold, emotionless man who ordered his death so that Sareth would be returned to the throne. "You… um… How long are you here in Bevelle before you're sent back out?"

Tynas cocked his head and pursed his lips. "It depends. I don't expect my stay to be very long, but it seems as if Lord Sareth is recalling in quite a few battalions. Cheribum alone knows what will happen next." The Deputy Crimson Knight cleared his throat uncomfortably and looked away, focusing instead on the patterns ingrained in the marble floor. "Are you all right, Lord Koiray? You seem unwell."

Koiray shook his head and forced a smile. "I apologize. I've been working far too many hours. In all likelihood, I'm falling ill."

"Well, you should have yourself attended to. Bevelle can't allow one of its most important men to fall in a critical time such as now."

"You're right."

Takoire III looked up once more and examined Tynas' features. His skin looked weather, and a fresh cut appeared dressed under his left eye. His green eyes were no longer as bright as they once were but still contained a hint of optimism his future self would lack. All it would take… to undo Koiray's mistake was a simple order. All it would take was an accusation of treason. All it would take was a stray bullet to kill Tynas. If Tynas died now, then there would be no future Tynas to threaten him or Syan. Koiray shut his eyes and groaned, refusing to believe his own thoughts. He had no right. He had no right to think such things. "Tynas… Did you… always want to be a soldier?"

His counterpart took a breath and shook his head. "No, not always. I lived a good portion of my life on the streets. I can't remember my parents, but wherever they were, they weren't there when I was growing up. I fended for myself and was well acquainted with the Bevelle City Guard."

"What made you choose the life of a soldier then?"

"Well… eventually, I got caught one too many times, and the magistrate gave me an ultimatum. I could go to prison for five years or I could serve two years in the Army. So I chose the Army."

"What then?"

"The Army gave me a life. They gave my life structure, balance, discipline: all the things I lacked. They gave my life a meaning. They gave me a purpose."

Koiray nodded and offered a smile, though it hadn't quite reached his eyes. "And now you serve Bevelle as one of her greatest generals."

Tynas met the smile and nodded. "It would appear that way, wouldn't it?"

"And you believe in Lord Sareth? You're quite devoted to him, aren't you?"

The general scoffed and shrugged. "I wouldn't be much of a general if I questioned the orders of the ruling party." He smiled. "Still, I believe in him. I would give my life for him and Bevelle without a thought."

"What makes you so devoted?"

"Lord Sareth was… chosen to lead Bevelle. Whether it was the Cheribum, fate, or the people of Bevelle, it doesn't matter. The point is that he was chosen as our leader. As our leader, he has a destiny, we all do. If my destiny helps Lord Sareth fulfill his, then why fight it?" This time Koiray couldn't force himself to meet Tynas' smile. Those thoughts would eventually come to consume the honest, good man that stood before Koiray… and Koiray couldn't blame him for it. The knowledge that Koiray had was his burden… perhaps it was even his destiny. Was he chosen for such a task? But wasn't destiny nothing more than the consequences of one's actions? Tynas quickly shook his head and released a laugh. "Perhaps I'm reading too deep into the question, milord. You must forgive me."

Koiray cleared his throat. "No, there's nothing to forgive. If speaking one's mind is a treasonable offense, we are all in trouble."

Tynas laughed and offered Koiray a pat on the back. "I don't know in your case, it seems speaking your mind is dangerous in terms of being a politician. How does such a life suit you?"

"Perhaps you're right if you state it that way," Koiray agreed. "It would appear that I am a capable enough politician, however, I do not think that it is the life for me."

"What do you mean?"

Koiray smiled. "I am a politician because it is what Bevelle requires of me. Nothing more. I do not intend to stay in this position forever."

"That's a shame. There's a scarcity of your kind in Spira, milord. Spira needs men like you to represent the interests of those who are truly the heart of our city."

"Stop stroking my ego."

"It's true, milord. I knew it the very moment someone told me that you had saved Lord Sareth's life without knowing who he truly was."

He shrugged. "It was the way I was raised. Nothing more."

"Then perhaps your parents should be the politicians in Spira? Perhaps then we would have less of these petty squabbles between cities."

Koiray laughed. "I'll be sure to pass your opinion along. My father in particularly will find that statement rather amusing."

Tynas nodded and looked out towards the city with a sigh. "You'll forgive me, Milord Koiray. There are a few more matters I have to attend to before the sun sets. Perhaps we can talk again sometime soon? Preferably before Lord Sareth decides to send me out again."

"As you wish."

"Good day to you, Lord Koiray."

-------------------

He took hold of the bottle and allowed the red wine to flow into the glass goblet. He poured into the goblet was more than three-quarters of the way before corking it back. He reached for the goblet and took a long drink. Koiray sighed and placed it back on his desk. It was well into the night, and the Bevelle Lord sat alone in his office. His robes were sloppily worn and unbuttoned, and his feet rested propped up on his desk. He leaned back in his chair and frowned, glaring hard at the bottle of wine.

"Purpose, huh?" he asked himself. "Fate?"

Koiray reached for his goblet and took another drink. He played with it in his hands and examined the craftsmanship of the glass. "Destiny…"

"What the hell am I supposed to do, Kokon? What the hell do you want me to do? You didn't choose me, that much you made clear; but I'm stuck the way I am because of you. Syan is stuck the way he is because of me. And then Tynas is the way he is because of his parents. So what the hell am I supposed to do with all of this?"

He downed the goblet to its bottom and shook his head, reaching to refill it. "What's my purpose? Figures you wouldn't answer. This whole not interfering thing is really starting to piss me off. I know what's going to happen. I know how to change it, but am I supposed to? What am I supposed to change and what am I supposed to keep the same? Mind giving me a hint? Anything? Nothing. You are useless."

Drowsiness was beginning to set in, and Koiray yawned and rubbed his eyes. He felt the cold metal of his ring touch his warm skin and placed it in front of him. He still wore the ring Hara had given him almost two years ago. Engraved into the silver was the image of the ocean, setting sun, and rising moon. He reached for his neck and pulled at the silver necklace that hung there, displaying the same brand.

"What am I supposed to do…?"

He sighed and took another drink.

"Maybe I should just go back to Kokon's time and ask him myself?" Koiray asked the still-sphere of Hara on his desk. His gaze focused on her, and he shook his head. "You're right, bad idea. No more jumping around. I need to fix what's going on with Syan and then just stop. I need to just put all this behind me."

His words were beginning to slur, but Koiray had yet to realize this for himself.

"I should go home, and go back to focusing on fixing Syan's problem."

He groaned. "But am I wrong to want to know what the hell happened to my _Uncle Sareth_? I mean… why the hell did he lose it in the first place? Wouldn't you want to know?"

Koiray rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you're uncles aren't like that. You're lucky you have a normal family, Hara. You don't have any family secrets or hidden potential in you."

"Still, though, how weird is it that I have an _Aunt Maya_? I mean… why haven't I ever heard of her? You'd think Mom or Dad would have mentioned something. I don't think they know." He took another drink. "Well, whenever Uncle Sareth loses it, I feel bad for Maya and the kid, cause obviously, they never made it to the history books."

"You know, Hara, it boggles me how much I know and how much I don't know. For instance… I know so much more than all the best minds in this time, but I don't even know what happened to my uncle and my… cousin as it were. This ending blows."

He reached for another drink but found his goblet empty. Koiray frowned and growled, reaching for the bottle itself. He uncorked it and drank straight from the bottle itself.

The bottle slipped from his lips but settled comfortably in the crook of his arm. He sighed and allowed his eyelids to fall. "I don't know what's going to be worse in the morning. My hangover or the headache I'm going to get from trying to figure out how to fix the time continuum. Oh boy…"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I apologize for the lack of updates recently. The end of the semester was a bit hectic for me. I tried to show a few other sides to Koiray this chapter. I wanted to make him seem a bit at home with Sareth and Maya, and then I wanted him to face off with Sin's toxin-free Tynas. Obviously the pressures of everything is really starting to get to him, and he turned to a good bottle of wine to help (honestly, who wouldn't at this point?). Let me know what you think. Until next time!


	70. Chapter SixtyNine

**A Generation of Legacies  
****Chapter Sixty-Nine**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X, X-2, or any of Square-Enix's characters

**Last Time:**

"You know, Hara, it boggles me how much I know and how much I don't know. For instance… I know so much more than all the best minds in this time, but I don't even know what happened to my uncle and my… cousin as it were. This ending blows."

He reached for another drink but found his goblet empty. Koiray frowned and growled, reaching for the bottle itself. He uncorked it and drank straight from the bottle itself.

The bottle slipped from his lips but settled comfortably in the crook of his arm. He sighed and allowed his eyelids to fall. "I don't know what's going to be worse in the morning. My hangover or the headache I'm going to get from trying to figure out how to fix the time continuum. Oh boy…"

* * *

The streets of Bevelle were quiet, and Koiray walked at a leisurely pace alongside the Lord of Bevelle. They dressed in clothes common amongst the middle-class population of Bevelle and simply enjoyed one another's company. Koiray had his hands tucked in his pockets and let the fresh, cool, night air hit him. Sareth had a curious smile on his face, and he looked about his city with an odd sense of pride and wonder.

"Will Maya be mad at us?" Koiray asked.

Sareth smirked. "Probably, but only a little. We finished work late tonight, even if I had gone home right after we finished, she wouldn't have been awake anyway. She's been feeling particularly worn as of late. She spends most of her time these days just resting. The magi say that it is difficult for her body since it is her first pregnancy." He paused, taking in a deep breath. "It's nice… to come out here, like this. I haven't been out in the streets like this in months."

Koiray offered a smile. "Perhaps it's a good idea to come out here every now and again? It reminds us of what exactly we're doing."

"It does," Sareth agreed.

The Deputy Crimson Knight looked to his uncle and cocked his head. "You seem happier than usual."

Sareth smiled and shrugged. "I can't explain it, Koiray, but… things are finally beginning to go well."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Maya is due is a months' time, and I will be a father. I feel that the war is reaching its end, and my city will be at peace once more. It feels as if a weight has been lifted off my shoulders."

Koiray stopped, though his gaze remained on Sareth. "That does sound like a cause for celebration."

The Lord of Bevelle pursed his lips, meeting Koiray's gaze. "You don't seem as thrilled with the prospects as I am."

He quickly shook his head and put on a smile. "No, they are, indeed, things to be grateful for. Still, there are many things to be accomplished before we reach that day. A formal accord must be reached with Maester Yevon, and your marriage has yet to be disclosed to Spira."

"You sound like my father," Sareth answered with a reassuring smile. "He never could see the good things in life. It was my mother who taught me to see the good side of life. It was she who told me to grab onto happiness while we still have the chance. Obstacles exist in life to make us appreciate the things we have."

"Those same values sound very much like the thoughts of your wife."

"… my mother did teach me those values in my growing years, and for a time, I had forgotten them, but you're right, Koiray, Maya did remind me. She is all that is good in my life. She keeps me steady and on my path."

"Sareth… can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Do you ever think about your family… and the day they died?"

The Lord of Bevelle quickly grew quiet and thoughtful. The bright light from his eyes dimmed slightly, and he expressed a sigh of regret. "Every day. I wonder what they would have said about the way I have lead Bevelle. I wonder what they would have said about the man I have become. And I wonder what they would have done if they had lived."

Koiray took a breath, afraid to speak his next words. "And your brother? It is my understanding that he still lives. He is a member of the royal family, is he not?"

"I ask myself that question every day as well." Sareth sighed. "Perhaps once everything has been settled, I will stretch out a hand of peace towards my brother. It is my wish to one day be reconciled with him. What happened to he and his summoner was my fault. Though it may be impossible now, I wish to make amends to them in some form."

The Deputy Crimson Knight suddenly bowed his head in apology. "You must forgive me. I've intruded in what should have remained personal, private matters."

Sareth shook his head. "No, I do not mind speaking about such matters to you, Koiray. There are things that need to be said out loud every now and again, and if not spoken to you or Maya, they would remain in silence."

Koiray smiled and resumed their walk. "It is a shame, I think, that your family did not have the opportunity to see the man you are at this very moment."

"Thank you, Koiray. I can only hope that someone will remember me someday as the man I am now instead of as the Lord of Bevelle."

"Sareth, there is no doubt in my mind that you have family somewhere that will always remember you for the good man you are."

-------------------

There was a knock on his door, and Koiray looked up from his desk. "Yes? Come in."

His servant Wyht entered with an armful of scrolls. His expression was optimistic though somewhat tired. Koiray smiled and nodded. "Master Koiray, I have the records of the year prior's council meetings. Where would you like me to put them?"

"Just put them over on that chair. That should be fine."

Wyht did as he was asked and looked back to his master. "Will you need anything else, Master Koiray?"

Koiray put on a small smile and motioned to the seat across from his desk. "Wyht, why don't you have a seat?" The servant did as he was told and couldn't help but reveal his grin as Koiray met his eyes. "So, the day after tomorrow, you'll be a married man."

"Yes, sir."

"I'm sorry to say, Wyht, that I will be unable to attend your wedding. There are matters I'm forced to attend to, and I can't tear myself away. Please apologize to Lyvia on my behalf."

Wyht's expression fell but nodded. "I understand. I'm sure Lyvia will as well." He paused and cleared his throat. "Thank you for approving my month off, sir. I've made arrangements for Teran to replace me. I've trained him in everything he needs to do, and I'm sure you'll find him just as capable as I."

"That's good to hear." Koiray's voice was flat and monotone, and he heaved a heavy sigh. "Wyht, I must be honest with you."

"Is there something wrong, Lord Koiray?"

"Yes." He closed his eyes and paced his breath. "Wyht, you are a good man, and I'm sure you love your betrothed. That is why I hope to spare you from what lies ahead. After your wedding, you and your wife must leave Bevelle. Do not come back until the war is over."

The bridge of Wyht's nose crinkled, and his eyes reflected his confusion. "Master Koiray, what are you-"

Takoire III held up a hand and shook his head. "Listen to me, Wyht. Things are going to get worse, much worse. It's best if you and your wife go to an isolated spot until the war is over. The war will last awhile yet."

"Master Koiray, how do you know all of this? Lord Sareth has begun pulling his troops back to Bevelle. They say that the war is almost over."

Koiray sighed. "I can't explain it, Wyht. I just know. Go to the treasury. I've set aside some funds for you. They should last the two of you the duration of the war. When you return to Bevelle, there will be something here, waiting for you."

"If things will get as bad as you say, milord, why not put a stop to it? You have the power after all. If you seek to ease my suffering, why not ease all of Spira's suffering?"

"Because I can't save all of Spira however much I want to. But I can save you. Do as I say, Wyht, please."

"And you'll stay here in Bevelle?" Wyht asked.

The Deputy Crimson Knight paused, running a hand through his hair. "I'll stay as long as I can, but something's going to happen. I won't be here much longer."

"So when I return to Bevelle after the war…?"

"I won't be here." Koiray offered a bittersweet smile and nod of encouragement.

"Where will you go?"

"Home. To my family and friends."

Wyht cleared his throat, adjusting his position in the chair. "Will I be seeing you again after tonight, Master Koiray?"

The Bevelle lord shook his head. "Probably not. I wish you well, Wyht. I wish you happiness."

"And to you, Lord Koiray. I assume, upon your arrival home, that you will marry your betrothed and live your own full life."

Koiray wore a small smile. "I hope so."

"Good luck to you, Lord Koiray. In whatever you do." Wyht moved to stand and offered a small bow.

"Good luck, Wyht."

The servant wore a small, sad smile and moved towards the door. Wyht paused and took a breath, looking back to his master. "Goodbye, Lord Koiray."

--------------------

"Master Koiray, you asked me to remind you last week about the Generals' meeting. It's this afternoon."

Koiray looked up from his desk and cleared his throat. "Yes, the Generals' meeting, of course. You'll have to come fetch me a mark before. I doubt I'll be able to remember with all I have here."

Teran was a Bevelle servant temporarily assigned to him in Wyht's absence. If Koiray had considered Wyht uptight before, Teran made Wyht look like a Bevelle socialite. He ended every sentence with Master Koiray, Lord Koiray, or milord. He bowed to him every time they met each other. Teran did everything with ritual and ceremony, and in Koiray's opinion, made every action he performed that much more time consuming.

"Of course, milord. Is there anything else you require?"

"Yes, actually. Take a seat."

He did as he was told, and Koiray frowned, missing his old friend. "I need you to start taking a few things down, Teran. First, this file here, I need you to take it to the legal aides and insure it's binding. Following that, we're going to file it with the temple, the palace, and the local administrations."

"As you wish, milord."

"I also need you to draw up a will for me."

"Yes, milord. Is it possible for you to write down the detailing of your properties, and I'll have it drawn up by tomorrow morning."

"That's not necessary. Leave everything to Wyht."

"Wyht, milord?"

Koiray nodded with a smile. "Yes. Wyht."

"Lord Koiray," Teran interrupted gently, "you do realize that you would be leaving him, among other things, your title as a Lord of Bevelle?"

The Deputy Crimson Knight smirked and shook his head. It was never going to get that far. "Yes, Teran, I realize that. However, that stipulation also relies on whether or not I drop dead at any given moment."

Teran immediately bowed his head in regret. "Milord, forgive me. I did not intend to imply that you were in danger of an untimely death."

"I know you didn't. You needn't worry."

"Yes, milord. What else can I help you with?"

Koiray smiled. "I need you to liquidate everything I own."

"I'm sorry, milord?"

"When I was given the title of a Lord of Bevelle, I was given certain material assets, was I not? I want you to liquidate all of them, donate three-fourths of it to various refugee camps, and then leave the last of it for Wyht. I want you to do it through a private business. Something you know is going to last awhile and through anything."

Teran cocked his head and frowned. "Sir, you'll have to explain this to me."

The Deputy Crimson Knight cleared his throat and looked up. "I want you to invest the last of the money in a good, steady business. I want that investment to be in Wyht's name, and I want it so that when he returns to Bevelle, he'll have it." The servant nodded and took in a breath, taking a note on a piece of a paper. "If there is one thing I stress with Wyht it's openness. If you have a question you'd like to ask me, go ahead."

The servant remained hesitant. "With everything you're doing, milord… are you going somewhere? I don't understand. It's as if you plan on disappearing off the face of Spira."

Koiray laughed. "Well, Teran, you have to understand that I hold this office because Lord Sareth asked me to. Once Lord Sareth no longer has need of me, I intend to return to the life of a normal denizen of Spira. I have no need of the benefits this office holds, and I believe they should go to someone deserving of them."

"I see." Teran cleared his throat and moved to stand. "Will that be all, Lord Koiray?"

"If you can," Koiray answered, "would you find me a copy of the Generals' agenda for the meeting this afternoon? I'd like some ammunition going in as opposed to going in blind and weaponless."

Teran smiled and nodded. "As you wish, milord."

Koiray was left to his own thoughts, and he watched the door close behind the servant. It had been more than a week since he had said his goodbye to Wyht. The temple-palace servant was on his honeymoon and had been set to return to Bevelle in one week's time, but Koiray knew Wyht would take his bride away from Bevelle. Though Wyht had always played the part of an obedient servant, Koiray knew he had a mind to make his own decisions.

Whether he had intended to or not, Koiray had once again formed ties in this time. He had found a friend in her servant Wyht. He was a man who reflected the thoughts of the times and yet offered his opinion when he saw fit. Then there was his uncle, Sareth. Koiray had alarmingly become attached to his long-lost uncle, and to that end, Koiray grew more afraid with every passing day at what might come. Then there was Maya. Maya was a kind soul who saw the good in all and everything. Her undying love for her husband made Koiray reflect on his own relationship with Hara and made him think back to his own home and time.

It seemed like ages ago that Syan had died right before his eyes. It seemed like years since he had touched Hara's face. Now, Koiray knew he was going to watch his uncle fall apart in front of his very eyes. It was only a matter of time.

The man known as Sareth had many faces. There was the image given to him by his parents. A lost, angry, and crazed man who was hell bent on revenge. This man had almost killed his parents. This man cared nothing for what was left of his family. Then there was the image Koiray knew. A good man who found himself in a situation he had been unprepared for. This Sareth always tried to do the right thing and struggled against the odds. Finally, there was the man Maya knew. To her, Sareth was her husband, father of her child, and a man who loved her unconditionally. She saw him as a flawed man but one who could be redeemed from the mistakes of the past.

However, there was something missing that connected all the pieces of the puzzle together. And it was something Koiray didn't want to see.

He closed his sphere station and sighed. It was time to go home.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **And here we go. Please leave me a review!


	71. Chapter Seventy

**A Generation of Legacies  
****Chapter Seventy**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X, X-2, or any of Square-Enix's characters

**Last Time:**

The man known as Sareth had many faces. There was the image given to him by his parents. A lost, angry, and crazed man who was hell bent on revenge. This man had almost killed his parents. This man cared nothing for what was left of his family. Then there was the image Koiray knew. A good man who found himself in a situation he had been unprepared for. This Sareth always tried to do the right thing and struggled against the odds. Finally, there was the man Maya knew. To her, Sareth was her husband, father of her child, and a man who loved her unconditionally. She saw him as a flawed man but one who could be redeemed from the mistakes of the past.

However, there was something missing that connected all the pieces of the puzzle together. And it was something Koiray didn't want to see.

* * *

"Sareth, may I speak with you for a moment?"

"I'm afraid not now, Koiray. I have too much on my plate as it is."

Koiray and Sareth walked through the halls of Bevelle at a brisk pace. They were followed by an envoy of servants who took and handed documents for the lords to examine. While Sareth took each document handed to him and examined it thoroughly, Koiray spent most of his time shooing away the documents Teran attempted to hand him.

"It will only take a moment of your time."

The Lord of Bevelle forced a smile and looked back, though continuing to walk towards one of the minor council chambers. "Koiray, I have a meeting with my economic advisors in two minutes. Then I have to attend a strategy session with the generals a mark after that. Following lunch, there is a general council for the military generals and my advisors as well as an announcement I have to make to Bevelle. On top of that, I have a few of the white magi looking in on a friend," Sareth said with an unusual stress, "who I haven't seen since the day before yesterday. So, I'm sorry, Koiray, but today, I don't have a moment to spare."

Koiray released a sigh and nodded. "Forgive me. I suppose it can wait until we've put to rest the many needs of Bevelle."

"Thank you." Sareth suddenly paused and offered an apologetic smile. "I'm afraid I'm short on patience today, Koiray. I have too much to do and not enough time to do it in."

"That's completely understandable. If I were in your position, I'm sure I would react the same way," Koiray offered.

Sareth offered a nod of approval before heading into the council chamber. Koiray hesitated before entering and pulled at his robes. He took a breath and followed the Lord of Bevelle inside. Waiting in the small, private den were three others standing by a table along with a technician who operated the sphere recorder towards the back of the room.

"Good afternoon, lady and gentleman," Sareth greeted. "I apologize. I'm running a bit behind today."

The three advisors bowed their heads and waited for Sareth and himself to sit. They sat and watched Sareth begin to pull out his materials. Advisor Mklea stood and began to operate a sphere station at her state. A screen of statistics was projected onto the far wall. She smiled. "At your discretion, milord."

"Please, please, begin," Sareth answered.

A servant however had silently entered the room and cleared his throat somewhat uncomfortably. "Lord Sareth."

He turned and frowned. "Yes, what it is it?"

"Lord Sareth," the servant continued, "I come with summons for you. It seems you are being asked for by the council meeting in the Western end of the temple-palace."

Sareth closed his eyes and squeezed the bridge of his nose. "I can't put off this meeting any longer. I've already done so three times." He paused regretfully. "It will have to wait. Please tell them I will come as soon as I can."

The Lord of Bevelle quickly turned his attention back to the present meeting, and the servant retreated, though Koiray judged, somewhat reluctantly. He had a grim expression as he disappeared and closed the door behind him. The Western end of the temple-palace….

--------------------

The meetings had begun to blend together. The meeting with Sareth's economic advisors had gone surprisingly smoothly. It seemed the advisors had sensed Sareth's obvious stressed state and had put forth their observations and suggestions forward with a light touch. They had been able to write and produce a few economic edicts that would be put into place before the end of the week, and it seemed both Sareth and his advisors had seemed pleased at the end result of the meeting. Following that, Sareth and Koiray had attended a meeting with all of the military generals. There, they attempted to lay out a proper withdrawal plan. Creating that withdrawal plan, however, proved to be difficult at times. Some of the generals, like Tynas, had taken to the strategy with enthusiasm while others appeared to do so with a grain of salt. The meeting had taken longer than the meeting with the economic advisors, but the generals, Sareth, and Koiray had all finally met at a consensus.

Instead of the sit-down lunch that Koiray had grown accustomed to, Sareth and he had eaten on the run, quite literally. The chef had seemed insulted when Sareth had asked for something he could eat while walking. They inhaled sandwiches and followed it with a quick swig of water before entering into the general assembly.

It was in this room that all of the military generals, advisors, councilmen and women, and Lords of Bevelle met. It took place in the second largest hall of the temple-palace. Three, long, rectangular tables met in a triangle at the center of the room. Projected in the space between the tables were images controlled by a sphere console. The room itself was adorned in a traditional Bevelle style. Temple-palace guards stood along the walls of the room, steadfast at the position of attention. Their rifles stood on the ground at their sides, the guardsmen holding their rifles towards the end. A picture of a day and night skyline with the seals of the aeons merged as one had been painted on the wall directly behind Sareth and Koiray. The Deputy Crimson Knight sighed as he turned away and looked back to the current statistics provided on the sphere screens.

"I assure you, gentleman, withdrawing our soldiers is the best thing possible for us," Sareth insisted with a sigh. "It will allow the men and women of Bevelle to come home and take their places once more in our society. Once our population has been restored to its former self, the economic sectors will begin to improve, and Bevelle will be able to prosper once more."

"But, milord," a councilor said, "how can we be sure that once we withdraw our troops, Yu Yevon will not take advantage of our weakened defense? No cease fire has been called."

Sareth raised his hand in an attempt to answer. "Councilor, do I have any guarantee that Yu Yevon will not attack? No. However, Lord Koiray and I have worked with the generals to create a plan that will not throw our defense to the wind. The army will withdraw our troops strategically so that a defense will always be present, no matter where we withdraw. Our defense will be weakened, yes, but there will be no openings for Yevon to take advantage of."

Koiray held back a yawn. He had gotten little sleep last night, having worked with Sareth through all hours of the night. The day was almost over, and the Deputy Crimson Knight could feel the fatigue beginning to affect his senses. He shook his head. He couldn't allow the council to see his weakened state.

His eyes drifted towards the front of the room. Though the room maintained an aura of tradition, the entrance was an icon of technological prowess. The clear glass door was kept locked and closed; it could only be accessed by members of the council and a few servants. Still, one particular servant appeared to be pacing back and forth outside the door. Koiray watched as the servant argued with another servant, though the sounds of their argument were blocked through the sound proof door.

Takoire III frowned as he watched them but turned his attention back to the matter at hand.

"Lord Sareth," another of the councilors addressed, standing from his seat, "I think the councilmen and woman, your advisors, and your generals all agree that we feel uneasy as this all lies upon an assumption that Zanarkand will not see this as an opportune time to attack.

The door to the room suddenly hissed and opened. There were a few glances, but most everyone focused their attention back to the matter at hand. It was considered inexplicably rude for a servant to enter while a general meeting was in session, and it was clear that the servant was ill at ease.

To Koiray's surprise, the servant bent down and took a knee beside him, whispering so that only Koiray could hear. "Lord Koiray, it is imperative that this council session end. Lord Sareth is needed by Lady Mayara."

He turned to the servant with a concerned expression. "Why? What's happening?"

The servant cleared his throat and took a breath, as if stalling to choose his next words carefully. "She is in labor… but she is not doing well."

Koiray's blood instantly turned ice cold, and a knot formed itself in the center of his stomach. His breath escaped him, and he struggled to work out what he had to do. He stood without warning, and the councilwoman stopped mid-sentence. "This council is adjourned," he said clearly. "It will be reconvened at Lord Sareth's earliest convenience."

"Koiray, what are you-"

Sareth had found the answer in Koiray's eyes, and the Deputy Crimson Knight could see the blood drain from his uncle's face. The Lord of Bevelle bolted into a run, and Koiray ran after him.

The two cared nothing for protocol, their only goal was to reach the Western end of the temple-palace in the shortest time. "This is it, isn't it…?" Koiray whispered to himself.

Sareth shoved more than one servant to the side if they stood in his way, and Koiray pitied them. The Lord of Bevelle had a panicked expression on his face, and Koiray knew his thoughts were centered only on one person. Bevelle could have been burning to the ground for all Sareth knew, but he wouldn't care. Koiray couldn't blame him. If anything happened to Hara, he wouldn't know what he would do.

The two flew up the hidden, spiral staircase, and Sareth hastily entered the sequence into the sphere beside the door. It slid opened, and the two continued to race through the Hall of the Line of Bevelle. Koiray felt as if the eyes of the many faces of the room were focused on himself and Sareth, and he watched as Sareth's frustrations grew. He reached for the book at the opposite end of the hall and turned to the sphere inside. He entered the sequence, but Koiray heard an error beep emit from the sphere.

"Damnit!" Sareth yelled, slamming his fist against the book.

Koiray touched his uncle on the shoulder. "Let me." He touched his fingers to the sphere in sequence and with accuracy, and the door hissed open.

"Please place your eye into the retinal scanner," the familiar voice asked. Sareth hastily placed his chin on the rest, and the machine scanned his eye in the span of a moment. "Voice authorization required."

"Sareth!" He was out of breath, and his voice portrayed the panicked and confused state he found himself in.

"Voice unrecognized."

His fury grew, but Koiray placed a hand on his shoulder. "Take a breath and calm down."

Sareth turned to him, ready to lash out his frustrations at him but stopped himself at the last moment. "Sareth," he said again.

"Identity confirmed."

The hiss sounded, and the door to the apartment opened. Sareth shot through as soon as the door had opened wide enough and headed straight towards the bedroom. "Maya!"

The room was crowded, but no voices were heard. The sound of a child crying was the only sound that could be heard, and Koiray turned to see a newborn infant being held by a white mage. Sareth, however, focused only on his wife lying on the bed. Her eyes were closed, and the white magi stood around her, a solemn expression on their faces. Sareth fell to his knees and to his wife's side, touching her face with his hand. "Maya?"

Her blonde hair was strewn astray on the pillow supporting her head and clung to her face. Sareth reached for her hand and held it in his own. "Maya, sweetheart, wake up. I'm here. I'm here."

"Lord Sareth," one mage said, stepping forward. Koiray recognized his face. It had been the white mage that had been seeing to Maya's well-being as well as the one who had taken care of him upon his first visit to this ancient Bevelle. "I'm sorry, but your wife… Lady Mayara… she didn't make it through the birth…"

Koiray could see Sareth begin to shake, and the tears begin to fall. He looked to Maya's face and placed a kiss on her lips. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't here. I'm so sorry, Maya."

"If I had known what was happening, I would have called for you much sooner, my lord. Since the early stages of her pregnancy, Lady Mayara's body began to turn against the child. We didn't see it as that, however, and simply treated her for fatigue. Her body acted as if the child was a virus or a foreign body that threatened her. This morning… it reached a point where the child's life was in mortal danger. We had to force Lady Mayara into labor." The mage took a breath and paused, trying to contain his own emotions. "Lady Mayara insisted that we save the child first and to put her well-being second. I'm sorry…"

Sareth turned to look at the mage with a vicious expression and charged towards him, gripping his robes and pinning him up against the wall. "Why didn't you get me sooner? If this has been going on since morning, why didn't you get me sooner?!"

The mage looked mortified, and he bowed his head. "My lord, we tried. We had no way of knowing what was happening until a few hours ago. We thought your wife was suffering from the fatigue of a first pregnancy."

"It's your fault, Diln!" Sareth howled. "It's your fault she's dead! I gave you one task. I asked you to take care of my wife! And you promised you would!" The mage grimaced as Sareth slammed him against the wall once more, and Koiray jumped beside him.

Diln…

Koiray looked to the white mage once more and stepped back. It was the same face, the same eyes but only years younger. This was why Syan's father knew him. This was why Syan's father had recognized him as Lord Koiray… Diln was Sareth's head white mage. Diln had been there for all the secrets from the very beginning. He had been one of Sareth's most trusted confidants.

It took everything Koiray had not to let this dawning realization put itself on his face. He fought for control and put out a calm and collected aura. "Sareth, let him go. He did everything he could." The Lord of Bevelle shot him a look of fury, insanity, and loss, and Koiray knew he had met the Sareth his parents had described to him. "Sareth," he said, touching his uncle on the shoulder, "there was no way of knowing what was going to happen."

Sareth found a moment of rest and released Diln. He fell back towards the bed and wept over the lifeless body of his wife. Diln pulled at his vestments and hold back his tears. "My lord, Lady Mayara asked me to tell you something." Sareth showed no signs of listening, but Diln continued. "She asked me to tell you that you can still end this. She said that you can still fix things… and that she would love you always."

The Lord of Bevelle continued to weep over Maya's body, and Koiray felt a stab of pain go through his heart. He didn't deserve this. Sareth hadn't deserved any of this. No one did. Koiray could feel his uncle's anger and sorrow, and he found himself unable to find a way to console his friend.

"My lord…" Diln continued, reaching for the child from one of his assistants, "your son is alive and healthy." The mage offered the child to Sareth, but the Lord of Bevelle ignored him. "Lord Koiray," the mage said. Diln's eyes were full of pleading, and he placed the child into Koiray's arms.

Koiray looked down on the child. For the moment, the infant had stopped crying and looked around the new world he found himself born into. Koiray could see the child's stormy gray eyes, the trademark of his father's family. The small body he held was his only family of his father's side, his cousin. He looked to Sareth, still crying beside the bed. It was here Sareth's path would begin. His journey would take him along the path of destruction, the path of the Destructor of the Ages, and it would end at the end of his father's dagger. What had Sareth done to deserve such a life?

"Sareth," Koiray said softly, moving to stand beside his uncle, "Sareth, look at your son. He's healthy and beautiful."

The Lord of Bevelle froze and looked over his shoulder to his son. He quickly turned his head away and looked back to Maya.

Diln was losing the grip over his emotions, and a tear escaped from the corner of his eye. "Lord Sareth… Lady Mayara's last wish was that you name your son Syan."

Takoire III froze. No… it couldn't be… He looked to the head mage. "What did you…? What did you say this child's name was?"

"Syan, my lord," Diln answered. "Lady Mayara wished the boy's name to be Syan."

Sareth collected himself and turned back to Koiray. "Then his name will be Syan." His uncle looked him in the eyes, and Koiray felt as if he could have drowned in the man's sorrow and loss. "Koiray, take him and go."

"What?"

"Take Syan and go."

"Sareth, I don't understand."

The Lord of Bevelle shook his head. "I can't do it, Koiray. I can't raise him without her. She held me together. I'm not fit to be a father without her." He paused and bowed his head. "The boy will be the better for it without me. Take whatever and whoever you need. Take him away from here."

"Sareth, that's ridiculous, you can't ask me to do that. He's your son."

"Take him and go!" Sareth yelled.

Takoire III froze in place, and he knew at that exact moment that it would be the last time he saw his uncle. Koiray nodded and bowed his head. "Yes, milord."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **So there it is: the untold tale of the Destructor of Ages. Can't help but feel bad for the guy. I always knew, since I first made up Sareth in _Aeons_, that he wouldn't be a hardcore bad guy who's evil simply to be evil. I wanted him to have more of a tortured past. I wanted to show that he had the potential of being a good person, but this is what happens when one bad thing too many happens. Obviously I couldn't do that in _Aeons. _As such, I've been waiting to write this chapter for awhile. I'm eager to hear whether or not any of you saw this coming. I wasn't sure whether or not it would be too obvious, particularly with the prologue. So let me know what you think! Good twist? Bad twist? Holy s*** twist? I'm particularly eager to hear your thoughts on Syan. What will happen next? Drop me a review and let me know.


	72. Chapter SeventyOne

**A Generation of Legacies  
****Chapter Seventy-One**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X, X-2, or any of Square-Enix's characters

**Last Time:**

"Syan, my lord," Diln answered. "Lady Mayara wished the boy's name to be Syan."

Sareth collected himself and turned back to Koiray. "Then his name will be Syan." His uncle looked him in the eyes, and Koiray felt as if he could have drowned in the man's sorrow and loss. "Koiray, take him and go."

"What?"

"Take Syan and go."

"Sareth, I don't understand."

The Lord of Bevelle shook his head. "I can't do it, Koiray. I can't raise him without her. She held me together. I'm not fit to be a father without her." He paused and bowed his head. "The boy will be the better for it without me. Take whatever and whoever you need. Take him away from here."

"Sareth, that's ridiculous, you can't ask me to do that. He's your son."

"Take him and go!" Sareth yelled.

Takoire III froze in place, and he knew at that exact moment that it would be the last time he saw his uncle. Koiray nodded and bowed his head. "Yes, milord."

* * *

For the time being, the child lay asleep in his crib. Koiray sat in a chair in his private quarters with his hands clasped in a fist and his elbows resting on his knees. It had been two nights since that fateful day, and Koiray still found his head spinning. Sareth's son was none other than his friend Syan. There was no doubt in his mind after careful consideration. The fact that Diln had a son named Syan was improbable, and after looking back on Syan's features, the resemblance was irrefutable. Syan was his father's son. On the other hand, Syan's temperament took after his mother, Lady Mayara. Syan had the patience, the kindness, and the optimism of his mother. Still… While the facts may have added up in his head, his heart had trouble understanding it all. The idea had sounded ridiculous both out loud and in his head, and Koiray found the whole situation impossible.

He had met Syan by pure chance and happenstance. Syan had been kind enough to help him while the Yevon warrior monks were after him, and the chance that he knew Alor had only reinforced their relationship afterwards. Syan had also saved his life by sacrificing his own… and all the while, Koiray had been unaware of the relationship they shared by blood.

There was no way Syan knew of his bloodline. Koiray had shared his own shaded past, and surely Syan would have mentioned something about them being cousins.

The repercussions of it all also made Koiray uneasy. He had been put in charge of Syan's well-being by Syan's father, the Lord of Bevelle, and Sareth had made it more than clear that he wanted nothing more to do with the child. Though Koiray had attempted to meet with his uncle several times over the past few days, Sareth had refused him at every turn. Since Maya's death, Sareth had locked himself in the apartment and had failed to come out since. The whole temple-palace was abuzz with rumors regarding Lord Sareth and his sudden disappearance. On more the one occasion, Koiray had been approached by members of the council as to where and when their master had disappeared. The Deputy Crimson Knight had simply shrugged and said that Lord Sareth was on a personal errand.

Already, Koiray could see the power struggles begin to take place. The politicians were beginning to battle over who had seniority over the others and who could take Sareth's place should the need arise. However, the one thing that stood in the way of their political manipulations was Koiray. Unbeknownst to the councilors, Koiray had no intention of taking up the mantle. If anything, their last obstacle was soon to be eliminated as he would be returning home before long.

Still… that left what he was going to do with Syan.

Causality was Koiray's biggest obstacle. Had he already given Syan to Diln? Or would it be the first time? But if he hadn't given Syan to Diln, then how would he have ended up with in the end? Did time exist in a circular pattern or the straightforward line Koiray hoped it was?

If only Kokon was somewhere to be found. Koiray had so many questions to ask but had no way to answer them. What was it he found himself in? His long deceased uncle hid himself not far away mourning the death of his wife while he maintained custody of the only family he had on his father's side.

Syan began to cry, and Koiray frowned, stepping towards the cradle. He dipped his arms into the cradle and picked the infant up. He held Syan against him and hummed a soothing tune. The child began to settle down, and Koiray sighed. "This isn't awkward…"

The bell to his room sounded, and Koiray looked to the entrance. "Yes, come in."

The door opened to reveal Diln. He bowed before entering the room and moved to stand before Koiray, his demeanor was respectfully but withdrawn. "Lord Koiray."

"Diln." Koiray motioned towards the living area of his quarters. "Why don't we have a seat?"

"Thank you, milord." They sat across from one another, and Diln smiled, his gaze falling on the infant in Koiray's arms. "Prince Syan seems to be doing quite well."

At the title of prince, Koiray recoiled somewhat but then smiled and nodded. "Yes. He is. The nurse you sent to help me with him has been quite helpful."

"That's good," Diln abruptly answered. The tension between them was obvious, and Koiray suddenly had an idea.

"Would you like to hold him?"

"Uh… of course." The mage reached over to take Syan, and he settled back into his seat with a small smile on his face. "I must say… Prince Syan is quite the disarming infant. I'm reminded of how I once dreamed about being a father."

Koiray sighed and bit his bottom lip, formulating his thoughts. "Would you mind if I ask what happened?"

Diln grimaced. "About ten years ago, when I was a younger man, I was engaged. We were as in love as two people our ago could be. We had our whole life planned out. At the time, we were both White Mage Apprentices, but once we had completed our apprenticeships, we would get married. We wanted four children, and a nice, small house on the edge of the city." The idea brought the smallest of smiles to his lips, but it quickly disappeared as he recounted the next part of his tale. "But right before our apprenticeships were about to end, she grew ill. I was not experienced enough to treat her, and by the time the White Magi realized what it was, she was gone."

"I'm so sorry," Koiray offered.

The White Mage shook his head, offering a bittersweet smile. "It was another lifetime ago, and now I serve as a White Mage in the hopes of it never happening again… But it wasn't enough to save Lady Mayara."

The Deputy Crimson Knight frowned. "What happened happened. There was no way it could have turned out any differently, Diln. You have to believe that."

"That's what I tell myself, milord," Diln answered, "but I find it difficult to believe."

"Perhaps there is a way to make it up to Lord Sareth?" Koiray offered.

"I don't understand."

Koiray took a breath. "Though the child has been entrusted to me, Diln, I cannot raise him."

"Milord, I don't follow."

"You may not realize my reasons now, Diln, but you will one day. I cannot raise him." He paused. "But you can."

Diln seemed taken aback, and he quickly shook his head. "Milord, I cannot raise him. He has been entrusted to you, not I. I wouldn't know how, Lord Koiray."

Koiray smiled and moved to sit beside the mage, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Diln, you are older and far wiser than I. Believe me when I say, I have no doubt in my mind that you are capable of raising this child. You will raise this boy to be respectful, kind, and thoughtful. I know you will."

"And what if Lord Sareth eventually wants the boy back?"

Takoire III's smiled disappeared, and he shook his head. "He won't. Diln, when I give you this child, you must disappear from court."

"Disappear from court? Lord Koiray, perhaps this would be easier if you simple explain everything to me."

He shook his head. "I'm afraid that's impossible, Diln. You will have to just trust me. You must disappear from court. Have nothing to do with Sareth from the moment you take the child into your custody. And you must remember, no matter how bad things get-"

"-milord, what do you mean how had things get?"

"Just listen to me, Diln. The war will escalate, but no matter how bad things get, you must stay in Bevelle. You must raise the child here." Diln's lost expression made the guilt in Koiray grow, but he forced himself to continue. "Following the end of the war there will be a new clergy, you must join as a white mage. From then on, do as you must."

Diln stood and placed Syan back in his crib, looking back at the Bevelle Lord. "How can you know what will happen in the future? If I did not know you so well, Lord Koiray, I might take you for a lunatic for all your ravings."

"They're not ravings," Koiray insisted. "Listen to me, Diln. I know what I'm doing. Have I ever done anything that was not in Bevelle's best interest?"

Koiray's gaze was direct but honest, and Diln bowed his head in submission. "You have always done what is best for Bevelle." He paused. "Lord Koiray, where will you be during all this?"

"I'm going home. You will raise this child without me."

Diln shook his head. "But why?"

The Deputy Crimson Knight offered a forced laugh. "That is a very loaded question, Diln, one, unfortunately, I cannot answer. However," he paused, carefully crafting his wording, "it will be sometime before we see each other again. But I will not know who you are Diln."

The mage seemed confused, and the bridge of his nose crinkled. "Lord Koiray, I realize we are not quite acquainted on a personal level, but what do you mean you will not know who I am? I will, after all, be raising our Lord Sareth's son."

"I cannot explain. Simply know that I will not recognize who you are and do not expect me to. Do not say anything about our prior actions." The door's bell sounded. "Come in."

A mage hesitantly entered and bowed. "Good afternoon, Lord Koiray, Mage Diln. Diln, they're asking for you in the temple."

"I understand," Diln answered. "I'll be there shortly." The mage disappeared, and Diln turned back to Koiray.

"Please, we can discuss this more later. But I do need an answer before you go, Diln. Can I trust you with this?"

Diln remained silent and hesitant. He glanced back at the crib before looking Koiray in the eye. "If you believe that is what is best for Bevelle, then yes I will."

"Good." Koiray touched him on the shoulder. "We'll talk more of the preparations when you have a chance. You'll be given everything you need to live comfortably. Thank you, Diln."

The mage offered a nod and then disappeared from the room. Koiray sighed as the door closed behind him and looked back to the crib.

--------------------

As Koiray packed the few belongings he had in a small pack, he found a surreal feeling hit him. He had lived in this ancient Bevelle for close to two months now. He knew that this would be the last time he would ever be in this place. It was time to stop meddling.

It had taken a little over a week to set aside the necessary provisions for Diln and Syan. He had given the two a small fortune that would ensure their safety all throughout the war with Zanarkand. He had sent Diln and Syan into the city yesterday and had taken the liberty of putting Diln's new assignment of indefinite leave into the system. Until Sareth changed the system, Diln would also continue to receive a stipend from the temple-palace.

There was nothing tying him to this time anymore, and it was time to leave. He would return home and decide what to do with Syan then. What would he say to Syan? What could they do about it? Then, there was still the problem of sending Syan home. He still needed to return to the proper time and deal with Tynas then. Whatever reason he had ended up in this time, it had created a whole new field of problems as opposed to solving them.

The bell to his door sounded quickly and urgently, and Koiray glanced over his shoulder. "Come in." His door quickly opened, and Teran rushed into the room. "Teran? What's wrong?"

"My Lord Koiray, you must come quickly. Lord Sareth has declared martial law." Koiray frowned but turned back to his belongings. He calmly put away the last of his things and slung the bag over his shoulder. "Lord Koiray, did you not hear me? Lord Sareth has declared martial law! He's assembled the reserve army and placed them throughout all the precincts of Bevelle!"

Koiray walked towards the door and nodded towards the hall. "Walk with me." Teran quickly joined his side, and Koiray headed towards the main entrance of the temple-palace. "Tell me what happened."

"As you know, Lord Koiray," Teran began, still slightly out of breath, "Lord Sareth has been missing for neat two weeks, and if you'll forgive me, milord, you have been largely unseen as well."The servant frowned, unsure of what to say next. "My lord, Bevelle was in chaos. Without the wishes of Lord Sareth or yourself, the councilors and the generals began to act out on their own. Some interpreted the last orders of Lord Sareth the best they could, while others attempted to seize power for themselves."

The Deputy Crimson Knight suddenly stopped in his tracks and turned to look at the servant. "Are you saying they staged a coup?"

Teran bowed his head but nodded. "Yes, milord. When Lord Sareth emerged from his solitude, he found what the councilors and some of the generals had done. He… He went into a mad rage and declared martial law." The servant paused, biting his bottom lip. "Lord Koiray, he has declared that all the traitors be executed the first thing tomorrow morning."

Koiray released a mixed sigh of disbelief and anger. "Damn it." He hit the wall with his fist, and the servant jumped back at the impact it left. A small crater surrounding his fist, and the blood beginning to escape from underneath Koiray's skin.

"Milord…"

He drew back his hand and continued his walk at an even brisker pace. "There's nothing I can do, Teran. Go home."

The servant looked to him confused. "But, milord, will you not at least try? It seems as if Lord Sareth has gone mad! You are the one person whom he trusts more than anything! If there is anyone who can talk him out of this, it's you!"

Koiray shook his head as the guards opened the temple-palace doors for him. "There's nothing I can do, Teran. It's supposed to happen this way." He paused and took one look back. "If I were you Teran, there are two places I wouldn't be in the coming years: Zanarkand or Bevelle."

--------------------

The shift back was easier than Koiray had anticipated. He had been given ample time to recover in Sareth's time, and so the fatigue of his shift had been less than expected. He had shifted on the outskirts of the city and found himself in his own time. All the buildings stood erected as he remembered them. At the sight of Bevelle city guardians, he had put on a small smile. They hadn't recognized him, but Koiray reminded himself, who would? He still wore the formal vestments of a Lord of Bevelle. For all his knowledge, he must have looked like an outdated fashion statement to anyone he walked by. But that was fine, so long as he was home.

He had boarded a civilian airship back to Besaid, and it had taken all the modern gil he had left. Perhaps he had used guardian transport airships too often, for Koiray had scoffed at the price when they told him. Still, it was faster than trying to arrange a ride with the guardians. Who knew when they would head to Besaid next?

As he got off the airship, Koiray reveled in the sight of Besaid once more. The gulls flying overhead and the sound of the ocean waves helped to calm his anxious spirit. He had been forced to carry more than one burden for Sareth and carried one still, but the feeling of being home once more made his confident that he would be able to meet the challenge.

The airship port was more crowded than Koiray was used to, but he put it in the back of his mind. He'd head toward his parents, call Hara to meet him, and then wash up and change his clothes before going to meet Syan.

His mood was improved, but the wonder of what had happened in Bevelle after his departure still remained. If only he could have saved his uncle from himself, but if he had done so, he would have never been born. It would have changed the timeline in a way that not even Koiray could see. The repercussions would have lasted for more than a thousand years. The age of Sin would have never been created.

The Temple of Suzaku came into view, and Koiray felt his smile grow. It wouldn't be long now. What he would tell his parents, he didn't know, but they would be able to counsel him far better than if he kept everything to himself.

"I swear, with all the work they've been giving me lately, it's a wonder I ever come home in time for dinner anymore…"

Koiray's ears perked at the voice and looked ahead into the crowds of people. Was that Jassen he heard? It couldn't have been anyone else. Ah well, the Summoner's Guardian would get a laugh out of the outfit Koiray found himself in.

"Come on, buddy, don't run so fast! I can't keep up with you!" Jassen's voice exclaimed.

The Deputy Crimson Knight squinted his eyes in an effort to find his friend, but the sea of moving people made the task difficult. He would only catch glances of the Summoner's Guardian's silver curly hair before someone moved in the way of his view.

"But, Dad, why are you guys so slow? Come on!"

Koiray froze in place at the returning voice. The voice had belonged to that of a small child. Perhaps five or six years of age. Jassen… Dad…. Please. Please, he must have the right timeframe. Jassen… a father. The idea was ridiculous.

"We're not slow. You're just too fast," a woman's voice answered playfully.

He felt his stomach drop out from under him, and his blood run cold. That was Hara's voice he was sure of it.

"Mom…" the boy whined, "would you guys just hurry up?"

The crowd parted for him, and Koiray watched a small scene play out. Hara and Jassen walked hand in hand along the streets. He could see a gold band on each of their hands that winked in the sunlight. They both had happy expressions on their faces, and a small child walked before them. Hara touched his light brown hair affectionately, and the child smiled up at the face of Hara.

"We'll get there when we get there," Hara answered.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **So… whatcha think? Am I a bad person? What do you think Koiray will do? Theories? Suggestions? I love hearing them, and for the most part, I do take them into account when I'm writing. Leave me a review!


	73. Chapter SeventyTwo

**A Generation of Legacies  
****Chapter Seventy-Two**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X, X-2, or any of Square-Enix's characters.

**Last Time:**

Koiray froze in place at the returning voice. The voice had belonged to that of a small child. Perhaps five or six years of age. Jassen… Dad…. Please. Please, he must have the right timeframe. Jassen… a father. The idea was ridiculous.

"We're not slow. You're just too fast," a woman's voice answered playfully.

He felt his stomach drop out from under him, and his blood run cold. That was Hara's voice he was sure of it.

"Mom…" the boy whined, "would you guys just hurry up?"

The crowd parted for him, and Koiray watched a small scene play out. Hara and Jassen walked hand in hand along the streets. He could see a gold band on each of their hands that winked in the sunlight. They both had happy expressions on their faces, and a small child walked before them. Hara touched his light brown hair affectionately, and the child smiled up at the face of Hara.

"We'll get there when we get there," Hara answered.

* * *

Before they could see him, Koiray blended into the crowd. He watched the three pass by without a glance towards him. Hara's hair seemed longer, and her skin more weathered. She wore the dress of a high summoner, and it added to her overall commanding presence.

"Why are you in such a rush to get to Aunt Gaia's?" Jassen asked.

Jassen was dressed in the outfit of a guardian to a high summoner; instead of his black uniform being outlined in silver, Koiray spotted the gold lining of a high ranking Summoner's Guardian.

The boy frowned. "Uncle Teyh said he'd show me a cool blitzball move. He promised!" The child that walked before them had medium length, sandy-brown hair that fell before his eyes.

"Now remember, your Uncle Teyh just got back from Bevelle. He might be tired. Don't be surprised if he doesn't show you right away." Koiray watched as Hara affectionately tidied the boy's hair. He pulled himself away, unable to watch any more.

He allowed the crowd to take him back towards the beach before he separated and headed toward the ruins. For the most part, they appeared to be the same. They were untouched by the main city of Besaid and abandoned. Koiray climbed up the rock face until he found himself face-to-face with his mother's summoning brand.

He stared at it for some time. His mind and body were in a state of shock, unable to comprehend what he had just seen. Time passed, and eventually, the shock began to fade away. The numbness slowly disappeared and was replaced with anger and confusion. His breathing became fast and shallow, and he eyed the summoner brand with disdain.

"What the hell is happening?!" Koiray screamed, ramming his fist into the wall. Though he hit the stones with the full force of his arm, the Deputy Crimson Knight felt nothing at all. The numb feeling encompassed him, and he wanted… no… he needed it to go away. He repeatedly hit the wall again and again until he collapsed from sheer exhaustion. "I don't… I don't understand."

His head fell between his knees, and the tears fell of their own accord. He could feel his eyes burn, but the pain felt like nothing. His heart felt as if it were being ripped apart, and Koiray found it impossible to find his breath.

He ran his hands through his hair, desperate to feel anything but the ache. He lifted his head and spotted his hands bleeding from his knuckles.

"We were… We were going to have a life… We were going to get married…"

The Deputy Crimson Knight sighed and bowed his head. "What happened?"

--------------------

Koiray handed the vendor the gil and took the fruit in his hand. He rubbed it on the sleeve of his clothes and took a bite, a few drops of juice falling from the corner of his mouth. He touched his hand to his mouth, but the vendor handed him a napkin instead. He thanked the vendor with a nod and headed back towards the business district of Besaid.

He had spent a little more than two weeks in this time and had remained completely under the radar. No one yet knew of his presence in this time, and Koiray preferred it that way. He had spent his first few days finding what gil he could and doing odd jobs. From there, he had set up a make-shift life for himself.

He rented a room above a small business on main street. It was a simple place with a roll out bed, a table, and a small stove. It was all he could afford, but all he needed. After finding a place to live, Koiray focused his actions on creating an identity that would enable him to maintain his privacy. He allowed his hair to grow out, and his facial hair to grow. He trimmed his mustache and beard so that he maintained a thin mustache and goatee. His sandy brown hair now fell in locks over his eyes and to the sides. To some degree, Koiray saw glimmers of his ancestor Kokon, but only for a moment, and he would scoff at himself and move away from the mirror.

Koiray had also once been accustomed to wearing his guardian uniform throughout most of the day, and semi-formal clothes at night. He had once enjoyed formal, pressed button-up shirts that fit loosely with a pair of informal pants and well-shined shoes. Now, his appearance reflected something entirely different. His clothes were no longer of the same high-quality cloth that he could once afford but were made from a cheaper line of cloth and represented a much more casual appearance. He wore a loosely fitting, red shirt with an old, black jacket over it. His pants were old and torn, and the shoes he wore were those he had carried over from Sareth's time. He knew it would take a skilled eye to recognize him for who he was, and for now, Koiray maintained his sense of anonymity, choosing to go by the name of Wyht.

His days were mostly spent gathering information about his old friends and family, but unfortunately, there wasn't much to learn. Five years had passed since he had left to go to Syan's time. His mother was still leader of the Council of Summoners, though the strain was now more than apparent. His father was still a strong influence in the circles of guardians, though from what Koiray could tell, he took a less direct role in his advice. Teyh was now the Crimson Knight of Besaid while Maru was his Deputy Crimson Knight. The guardians of Besaid functioned smoothly and proficiently, and from what Koiray could tell, their numbers had grown significantly. Baed was now the proud father of three and a Crimson Regent. Besaid had continued and evolved without him, a fact that Koiray was both grateful and hateful for.

He had spent a day watching Hara and Jassen together, and he couldn't bear it for very long. From what Koiray could learn, Hara was now a High Summoner and Jassen still her guardian. It seemed that Koiray's last action as a Deputy Crimson Knight had seen fruit as Hara now had an additional guardian assigned to her whose name Koiray had been unable to attain. The child Koiray had seen was a little more than five years old, and it was clear that Hara and Jassen were his parents. After learning what he could, Koiray had turned his back to the family, unable to watch anymore.

Still, there were two more that Koiray had yet to learn about. Takoire III had failed to find his cousin anywhere. Syan had disappeared, and it had only been yesterday that Koiray had learned that Syan had succumbed to the shifting headaches less than a year ago… but not before leaving behind a legacy of his own. In Koiray's time away, Syan had become a high summoner with no training. He had heard nothing but good things about Syan and his effect on the summoner system. In fact, he had begun to be trained as his mother's assistant and was taking up the mantle of her successor before the headaches began. On the other hand, that was nothing compared to what Koiray saw with his own eyes now.

The building was small and had been designed for comfort instead of efficiency. A small garden had been built in front of the building with a sandbox within it. A number of younger children played outside under the watchful eye of a few caretakers, but Koiray was only interested in one young girl.

She could not have been older than three or four years old. From what Koiray could sense, she had a quiet and watchful temperament, and her deep purple hair had been made into a braid. She wore an orange sundress and played with a ball not far off from her other playmates. He had been watching her for a few days and found the sight both confusing and relieving.

Syan had lived a good life in Koiray's time. Koiray's family had accepted him as one of their own, he had become a summoner in his own right, and he had started a family of his own.

Koiray became lost in his own thoughts for the briefest of seconds but was startled back into reality at the feeling of something bumping into his lower leg. He looked down to see a ball rolling by his feet, and he bent down to pick it up. He looked up and saw the young girl standing some distance away looking at her ball longingly. Koiray offered the ball and a smile. "Is this your ball, little girl?" She nodded but kept her distance. "Come here. I promise, I won't bite." She ran towards him and took her ball back in hand, looking down the whole time. "What's your name?"

The girl bit her bottom lip but looked up at him. "Maya…"

Takoire III took a deep breath after hearing her speak and catching her stormy-gray eyes. He touched her on the top of her head and offered a small. "It's nice to meet you, Maya. My name's Koiray."

One of the caretakers suddenly stepped away from the building with a concerned look on her face. "Maya? Maya, where are you?"

Koiray looked towards the woman and smiled back at the child. "Maya, you better get back. It looks like they're worried about you."

She cracked a smile and nodded before running back to the other children. Koiray straightened to his full height and watched the scene continue to play out. A woman stepped towards the child and picked her up in her arms with a wide smile. The woman's pale blonde hair had grown in length and fell to the middle of her back. Her pale, red eyes brightened at the sight of her daughter, and she brushed the child's hair affectionately with her fingers.

"Maya! Did you miss me?" she asked.

"Yes, Mommy," the little girl answered.

The woman carried the little girl back into the city, but Koiray was able to continue listening for a few more moments. "Where did you go? I told you not to wander away by yourself."

"My ball…"

"You lost your ball?" the woman asked in a cute voice. "If that happens, you have to tell your teacher. You can't just go get by yourself."

"Ok, Mommy…"

"Where did you find it?"

The little girl pointed directly at Koiray, and Koiray caught the woman's eyes, Desa's eyes.

"I see…" At first glance, she hadn't recognized Koiray, and Koiray attempted to change his stature and demeanor to something she wouldn't recognize. "Thank you for finding my daughter."

Koiray shook his head and cleared his throat. "Na… No problem, eh? Better keep an eye on her though, ya don't want to her wanderin' off, eh?"

Desa suddenly grew silent, and Koiray struggled to keep his eyes down. "Do I… know you?"

He grimaced and shook his head, offering a cheesy, uncharacteristic smile. "Na, don't tink so. I'd 'member a pretty ting like you. Good day to ya, ma'am."

He slinked off and attempted to blend into the crowd. However, he caught Desa attempting to follow him and pulled himself out of sync. He could see the recognition reflected in her eyes, and he sighed. So much for staying under the radar.

Koiray ran out into the city of Besaid before syncing himself back into the timeframe, Desa and Maya far behind him.

--------------------

His family was closing in on him, and Koiray wasn't quite sure how to shake them. Desa's moment of recognition had evolved into something greater that she had shared with his parents, and if there was anyone who could find him, it was his father.

He had been forced into hiding for over a week, and his cover was blown. At this rate, he was faced with only two options: reveal himself to his family or shift to another time. The first option was a painful experience that Koiray would rather avoid. His friends and family had moved on without him, and there was no reason to turn that on its head now. On the other hand, they were on the look for him, and if they found him, it would all be over anyway. Then there was the second option, he could shift to another time. While that may have seemed appealing to him once upon a time, it seemed it no longer held the attraction it once had.

Koiray had seen and learned things that he couldn't have ever dreamed of. He had seen and learned things that no denizen of Spira should ever know. Shifting into another time posed the risk of changing things for the better or the worse once more, and Koiray had resigned himself to the fact that he no longer had the right to interfere. Now he knew why Kokon stayed out of affairs. These people had a life, without him, but it was the life they had built for themselves. What right did he have to intrude on a life they built without him?

He heard a knock on his door and stood up from his bed. He opened it without a thought to see his father standing with a neutral expression on his face.

Koiray walked away with a scoff and returned back to his seat. "I was wondering when you were going to find me."

Takoire's face seemed more worn, and the lines were deeper in his face. His jet-black hair was jet-black no more but instead was turning silver in color. He still wore the uniform of a Summoner's Guardian, and he maintained his distinguished aura.

"You gave me a run for my gil," Takoire answered easily, coming to stand before Koiray with his arms crossed. "It was difficult to track this place down, and you don't leave much of a trail."

"I had a good teacher," Koiray answered.

The two stared at each with an uneasy, unspoken truce. "Cheribum, you look so different… You're all right?" Takoire asked.

Koiray nodded. "I'm fine."

"How long have you been here?"

"Three weeks."

Takoire released a sigh and paced around the room. "What happened?"

Takoire III smirked and leaned back into his seat. "That's a complicated question. Suffice it to say, I shifted to the wrong time, and I got caught in some trouble."

"What do you know of this time?" Takoire asked.

"Enough."

"Care to elaborate?"

Koiray frowned. "What's to say? Syan and Desa got married and had a daughter, Syan died, Teyh is the Crimson Knight of Besaid, Hara is a high summoner, Hara and Jassen are a married, and oh, they have a kid, too. Did I miss anything?"

"It's a lot more complicated than that. You know that."

He cocked his head. "Maybe I do. Maybe I don't. I have enough complicated things in my head to worry about anyone else's lives."

Takoire shook his head in disbelief. "What happened to you? Since when did you start talking like this?"

"Since I reassigned my priorities."

"From your point of view, Koiray, how long has it been since you first left? In terms of time you spent away from home?"

Koiray shrugged. "Maybe four months."

Takoire II reached for a chair from the dining table and placed it in front of Koiray. "Sweet Cheribum, Koiray…" He touched a hand to his mouth and shook his head. "I'm sure you must feel betrayed, and I wish there was something I could say that would make it better for you, but there isn't. What I can say is that the family is worried about you. We care about you and love you. We want to see you. All of us were worried sick that you had been hurt or worse when you never came back. Just show yourself to them and show them you're safe."

"Why do they care? Clearly, they moved on, and they're fine without me. Which, I can't really blame them, can I? I was the one who was missing for five years."

"Koiray, I don't think you know…"

The former Bevelle lord offered a fake laugh and looked to his father. "I could say the same thing to you, Dad. For example, are you aware that you had a sister-in-law and a nephew?"

"What are you talking about?"

Takoire III went to his pack and picked out a sphere. He threw it into his father's hands before turning back to his seat. "Somehow, I ended up in Sareth's time. He made me a Lord of Bevelle, and introduced me to his wife, Mayara. Nice lady. At the time, she was pregnant. Too bad she died in childbirth though. That's why your brother went nuts, particularly since the council tried to stage a coup when he was in mourning."

"What?"

"If you don't believe me just take a look at what's on that sphere." Koiray laughed to himself quietly and sarcastically. "And here's the kicker, Sareths' son? My cousin? It's Syan. What are the odds, right?"

"Wait. Stop," Takoire insisted. "I don't understand."

Koiray shrugged. "I didn't make it complicated. It's exactly like it sounds. So now that you have that information, you can take it, figure out what to do with it, and leave me alone."

The Summoner's Guardian sat in the chair clearly stunned; he stared into the sphere, though unable to see its contents, confused and caught off guard. He took a breath and eventually put it to the side, looking back to his son.

"Koiray, can I ask you something?" His son offered a roll of his eyes, but Takoire continued. "What do you know about Hara and Jassen?"

"…I already told you everything that I know."

"And the boy?"

He shrugged. "What about him?"

Takoire froze and allowed his head to fall. "So you don't know, do you?"

"Know what?"

"Koiray, that boy is your son."

The air from Koiray's lungs suddenly escaped him, and his blood ran cold. He blinked several times, seeing his father but at the same time looking right through him. "What are you? That's not possible…"

Now it was Takoire's turn to scoff, and he shook his head sadly. "You don't even know his name, do you? She named him after you. She named him Takoire IV." Koiray sat in complete shock, unaware of anything around him save his father's voice. "Hara and Jassen were only married a year ago. She waited for you, Koiray, but you didn't come back, and she had a right to move on with her life."

"I have a son…"

"It's tearing her up, you know, having you back. The decision to marry Jassen was hard enough, on both of them, but you were gone." Takoire took a breath and paused. "I know you're hurt. But you're not the only one. Please, come with me. Come see your family."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I hope this answered some questions for you and created some new ones as well. Was this was what your expected? Or did I take it in a direction you couldn't see coming? Please, leave me a review! I gotta go cheer on the Wings now…


	74. Chapter SeventyThree

**A Generation of Legacies  
****Chapter Seventy-Three**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X, X-2, or any of Square-Enix's characters.

**Last Time:**

"Koiray, that boy is your son."

The air from Koiray's lungs suddenly escaped him, and his blood ran cold. He blinked several times, seeing his father but at the same time looking right through him. "What are you? That's not possible…"

Now it was Takoire's turn to scoff, and he shook his head sadly. "You don't even know his name, do you? She named him after you. She named him Takoire IV." Koiray sat in complete shock, unaware of anything around him save his father's voice. "Hara and Jassen were only married a year ago. She waited for you, Koiray, but you didn't come back, and she had a right to move on with her life."

"I have a son…"

"It's tearing her up, you know, having you back. The decision to marry Jassen was hard enough, on both of them, but you were gone." Takoire took a breath and paused. "I know you're hurt. But you're not the only one. Please, come with me. Come see your family."

* * *

He didn't need any level of skill to sense the tension that overtook the house. The sounds of the family chatting away escaped through corners of the windows, but it was an awkward, useless chatter. Koiray rubbed the back of his neck in an effort to ease his discomfort, but he knew nothing ever quite would. He was beginning to wonder why he had agreed to show up in the first place.

Days had passed since his father had found him, and it had taken this long to gather the family into one place. In that time, he had told his father of what he had learned about his long disappeared uncle. To say the least, it took a few hours to wipe away the stunned look on his face. Koiray had told the story in detail, beginning from his position as a Lord of Bevelle to the moment Sareth had sent him away to care for his child. They had determined that Takoire had been living among the shelters while Koiray had been in Bevelle. According to Takoire, he had joined Ryak and the resistance approximately six months after Sareth began his new campaigns and Koiray had disappeared from history.

They had also discussed Syan with great detail. Takoire had explained that Syan and Desa had fallen in love over time and had married a little over a year after Koiray had left. Syan had found himself happier in this time than he had ever in his own and had came to the conclusion that this time was the only one he ever wanted to be in. He had also found a calling as a high summoner and had been training with his mother to be her successor. Unfortunately, the headaches began, and by then, Maya had been born. Syan lived with no regrets and with only a single thought about Koiray: gratitude.

It was then that Syan's death took a toll on Koiray. Until now, he had built a wall around his heart and allowed nothing to penetrate through. Then… Syan was his good friend and his cousin. To learn that he died grateful towards the man who caused his death was more than he could bear.

The guilt Koiray bore was enough for his father to convince to meet with his family and friends once more. On the other hand, now standing before his grandparents' home, he could feel terror grip every molecule of his body.

He went around to the back, not wanting to attract too much attention by going through the front door. It was unlocked as he knew it would be and entered. The familiar smell of his grandmother's cooking filled his nostrils, and the old walls were a welcomed sight. His grandparents' house was exactly as he remembered it to be. At least one thing felt right.

The sounds were louder, and Koiray could see his family and friends from the shadows of the hall. He could see the slight differences in everyone, and the years had affected everyone with no exceptions. Koiray could see Teyh with a cheerful expression wearing the uniform of a Crimson Knight; it suited him. Maru wore the uniform of the Deputy Crimson Knight of Besaid and had his arm around a young woman. Ro had the regalia of a Summoner of Suzaku, Byakko, and Genbu. He emitted a much more confident and impressive aura than before, and Koiray sighed as he watched Ro pick up Maya and throw her up into the air.

He could also see Hara and Jassen. The latter was clearly uncomfortable, but Hara seemed her typical self. The high summoner garb Hara was also worn with distinction, and Hara stepped into the role well. Her red hair had streaks of silver and had grown in length. If anything, she looked even more beautiful than before.

His blood suddenly ran cold as he spotted little Takoire running and chasing Maya in fun. Cheribum… little Takoire did look like him. There was no doubt that the boy was his son. What was he going to do with this?

"Do you ever plan on coming out?" Takoire's voice asked.

Koiray looked to his father standing with a neutral expression from the kitchen. He shook and dropped his head. "No, I thought I'd just stay here for a little while."

"Takoire, who are you talking to?" his Aunt Gaia asked from the living room.

The Summoner's Guardian didn't answer but looked back to Koiray hidden in the shadows. The former Bevelle lord got the hint and stepped out into the light. He blinked a few times as the change was too great of a contrast.

The sounds of the party suddenly died down to silence. It was clear that everyone was looking to him with a bewildered expression.

Koiray cleared his throat uncomfortably and turned to his father. "…you didn't tell them I was coming?"

Takoire shrugged. "It's kind of an awkward topic."

He sighed and took a breath, turning to Lenne. "Hello, Mom."

"….Koiray?" She hesitantly stepped towards him and placed a hand on his face. "Koiray…" Lenne pulled him in a hug. He answered with a weak hug back but didn't feel much to it. "You're home… You're safe…"

He pulled away and looked to everyone else. He spotted Teyh standing close to him and offered his hand. "Teyh, congratulations. You've done well for yourself."

Teyh took it in disbelief and offered a weak smile. "Cheribum… Koiray, that's you, isn't it?"

"Unfortunately," he answered. "Maru, how are you?"

The Deputy Crimson Knight shook Koiray's hand with an equally stunned look on his face. "Good. Good."

Koiray found Desa's gaze and offered a half-hearted smile. "I guess I couldn't fool you, huh, Des?"

Tears were falling from the corners of her eyes, and she quickly wiped them away and embraced her cousin in a hug. "Not for one second, Koiray. It's your eyes." She took a step back and attempted to gather herself, clearly embarrassed. "Let me look at you… Cheribum, you're like a different person."

"Well, I am." He paused and took a deep breath, looking Desa in the eye. "Des, about Syan, I'm sorry… I'm so sorry I wasn't here…"

She shook her head and offered a brave smile. "It's not your fault. We both knew that. I will admit though, we wished you were here for the wedding and when Maya was born. Syan wanted to make you her godfather."

"…who did you choose instead?"

"My stupid, little brother Teyh," she teased. "Welcome home, Koiray. Welcome home."

He acknowledged her with a nod. It was then he turned to look at Hara standing not far away. She had a mortified expression on her face. Koiray felt a twinge of something inside but quickly suppressed it. "Hello, Hara." She began to say something but quickly stopped. She did it twice, and Koiray offered a chaste kiss on her cheek. "How are you?"

She swallowed hard. "I'm… We're… I'm all right."

Koiray offered the tiniest of smiles, and it took more effort than he ever thought possible. "That's great." He turned to Jassen and stretched out his hand. "Jassen."

The Summoner's Guardian paused and stared at the outstretched hand before taking it. "Koiray."

"Congratulations, to you both," he offered.

The tension in the room was cut when two small children ran into the living area screaming and laughing. And for a second time, Koiray found himself caught off guard when a small mass ran into his legs. He looked down to see Maya sitting on the ground with a bewildered expression. He bent down on one knee and eyed the girl with a curious expression. "You should probably stop doing that, little girl. I can promise you between my feet and you, I'll win every time." He picked her up and wiped off her dress. "There you go, Maya, you're all better."

She smiled and laughed. "Thank you, Koiray."

At the sound of his name, he put on the first genuine smile that had come to him since his return to this time. "All right, go run and play."

Maya quickly ran off but another small child watching caught Koiray's eye. "Hey there," Koiray offered, turning to him, "you must be Takoire." The boy stepped forward, and Koiray caught himself off guard. "I'm Koiray."

"Koiray…" the boy repeated. "….do I know you?"

The former Bevelle lord took a quick breath and shook his head. "No, we haven't met before."

"Wait…" little Takoire said, pausing to think, "are you the one Uncle Syan used to tell me stories about?"

Koiray cocked his head. "Uncle Syan told you stories about me?"

The boy nodded. "Yeah, he said that you were one of the youngest Deputy Crimson Knights ever and that you beat Dad in the Tournament of Guardians."

Koiray looked up into Jassen's face and allowed himself a small scoff, and Jassen's eyes warmed. A few others in the room smiled, and Koiray looked back to his son, "Yeah, I beat your dad at the Tournament of Guardians."

"I let him win, buddy," Jassen reassured him. "I could have taken him."

The child scowled, and Koiray touched him on the head. "All right, go play."

"How long are you going to be here, Koiray?" little Takoire asked.

Koiray shrugged. "I don't know. Now, go play."

Little Takoire ran away, and Koiray stood to his full height and looked to his father. "Dad, I'm going to need a really strong drink."

--------------------

He took the stone to the edge of the blade and ran it against the metal. He angled it towards the light and then began the process on the other side.

His shop was small and out of the way. The walls were old and cracked, but various weapons were hung from them. The front of the store read, 'Offense and Defense as One.' The sign was rotting wood, and the new title had clearly been painted on top of an older sign.

Satisfied with what he saw, Koiray took the blade and moved towards another table, reaching for a handful of cream and a polishing cloth. The door to the store swung open and closed, but Koiray never looked up. He continued his painstaking work but spoke simply. "What are you looking for? Weapons, training, or defense?"

"I'm looking for the former Deputy Crimson Knight of Besaid," the voice answered softly.

Koiray looked up to see Baed's face. The guardian appeared the same as he had ever been but stood dressed in the uniform of a Crimson Regent. His aura was even more distinguished than it had been before, and his eyes reflected years of experience.

Koiray frowned and shook his head. "You won't find him here. The only one here is Koiray. I train guardians, and I'm hirable if you need me to defend any caravans. But no Deputy Crimson Knights."

The Crimson Regent took a seat across from him and studied Koiray's face explicitly. "Cheribum… that's really you, isn't it, Koiray? I didn't even recognize you."

"That was the idea," Koiray responded in a flat voice. "How can I help you, Baed?"

"I had heard you were back, and I wanted to see you," Baed answered, "but now that I'm here, I don't even know what to say."

"…how are your children? Shana must be… six years old by now?"

Baed nodded. "Yeah, it'll be her birthday in a couple more months, and she'll be seven."

Koiray offered a smirk. "Funny how times works."

"Yeah…" Baed appeared ill at ease, and Koiray put down the sword and cloth. "Look, Koiray, I'm here to offer you a position." Koiray raised an eyebrow. "Don't give me that look. We have an opening for the Crimson Knight of Kilika, and I want you to fill it."

He scoffed and picked the blade back up, polishing the metal to a high shine. "Who put you up to this? My father? Teyh? Hara?"

"…no one. I offered because I know you can do it. You've been offered the position of Crimson Knight twice before, and aside from the few protocol changes that have happened over the years, you're still more than capable of taking up the job."

"Well, thank you, but no thank you. I don't need to be a guardian, and I'm sure you have someone more than willing and capable to do the job."

The Crimson Regent frowned, his eyes growing concerned. "Koiray, surely this can't be the life you want. You're a merc for Cheribum's sake."

He shrugged. "What's wrong with that? I have a certain set of skills, so why shouldn't I make a living off them?"

"Because you'd do the same thing by being a guardian. You'd represent a set of principles and a lifestyle of discipline."

"Maybe I don't need a lifestyle of discipline anymore. I don't have it in me to be a guardian again, Baed. But thank you for your offer."

He continued to work, never looking up, and Baed bowed his head in defeat. "All right, if that's how you feel, but the position will always be open to you, Koiray. I'm sorry I wasted your time."

"It was good to see you," Koiray said earnestly looking up as his friend began to leave. "Good luck filling that position."

"And good luck to you, Koiray."

--------------------

"She looks like her dad," Koiray said softly.

Desa smiled and nodded. "Yeah, she does."

"He must have been very proud."

"He was."

Maya played not far away, and Desa and Koiray walked together along the streets of Besaid. Maya had made a game of hopping on cobblestones that she deemed special, though what made them special neither Koiray nor Desa could figure out. This was the first time Koiray had spent any amount of time alone with one of his old friends, and Desa was one of the few who didn't seem to be walking on eggshells when talking to him.

She had matured and accepted her role as a single mother, but at the same time, kept that same spunkiness that had no doubt attracted Syan from the beginning. She also maintained a much more feminine and traditional appearance with a long skirt and blouse. Through it all, though, Desa had remained his most faithful friend.

"So, who made the first move?"

"What?" Desa asked.

Koiray shrugged. "What happened? How did it end up that you and Syan got married?"

Desa smiled shyly and shrugged. "I don't know. It's hard to explain it." She paused. "Since you were gone… longer than any of us expected, I found myself spending more and more time with Syan, helping him adjust to life here, and before I knew it, I spent every spare moment I had with him. I'd never met a man like Syan before, and he made me realize a lot of things about myself and everything." She suddenly laughed. "But he wasn't exactly very suave. He stumbled a lot at the beginning, like he didn't know what to do, and it was even worse when he proposed."

"Why? What did he do?"

"He didn't," Desa answered with a laugh. "I got a promotion at work, and they wanted me to move to Djose. Syan freaked out a bit and blurted out that he wanted us to get married and live in Besaid. About three months after that, we got married."

The former Bevelle lord rolled his eyes. "How romantic."

They walked on until they reached the edge of the city and began to head towards the beach. "So how are you holding up?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't give me that," Desa quickly retorted. "You know what I mean."

"I'm fine."

"But that's the thing," she said, stepping in front of him. "Koiray, you missed five years of your life. The love of your life-"

"Can we not talk about this?" Koiray asked, attempting to move around her.

"But you need to talk about this, Koiray," Desa said, continuing to bar his path, "you have to be feeling something. I know how much you love Hara, and I know how much it must kill you to see her not only married to Jassen but that your son doesn't know who you are."

Takoire III frowned and moved away again. "I don't feel anything. I'm happy for them."

"That's bullshit, Koiray, and you know it."

"Do you always talk this way in front of your daughter?"

Desa frowned. "She can't hear us from here. Why won't you tell anyone what's going on in that head of yours? You were about to propose to her for crying out loud. For the rest of us, you've been gone five years, but it's only been, what, four or five months since you were gone from your point of view? My brother is the Crimson Knight of Besaid, I know how much you wanted that position. You have to be feeling something."

"You know, Des," Koiray suddenly said, his tone turning to an almost growl, "I came here because I thought we could be old friends catching up, but if this is going to be what Koiray missed out on, consider me gone."

"There. You see? The old Koiray would have never snapped at me like that."

"Maybe the old Koiray is gone," Koiray offered angrily. "Maybe he disappeared during a shift and never came back."

She stopped and took a breath, eying Koiray with a look of disbelief and pity. "I know you're in there somewhere, Koiray, but the longer you put it off, the more you're only going to hurt yourself later. You have a life here, why are you running away from it?"

Koiray shook his head, a blank look in his eyes. "That's where we don't agree, Des. I don't have a life here anymore. Time passed, and people moved on. I'm not a part of what's going on here anymore, and I have no right to just try and insert myself back in like nothing ever happened. The old Koiray is gone the minute he shifted and left his family and friends behind. The old Koiray died when he let down the very people he cared about. So don't bother trying to find him, Des, he doesn't exist anymore."

"Then why don't you fix it?" Des suddenly blurted. "You feel like shit that Hara married Jassen and that you left her with your child. You feel like dying because you gave Syan the life he always wanted and let him die. You want to shift away from here and never come back because it feels as if everything you ever wanted is being placed in front of you and you can't touch it. So why the hell don't you fix it?"

The former Bevelle lord bowed his head and frowned. "You don't get it, do you, Des? I'm not an aeon for Cheribum's sake. I'm just human. I'm one person who was cursed with something he never asked for. Who am I to decide which timeline is the right one? In this timeline, everyone and everything I cared for is healthy and happy. Everyone is where they wanted to be. Who am I to change it? I'm not a god, Des. Destiny is nothing more than accepting the consequences of your actions. This is my destiny, Des. I got what I deserved."

He turned his back and began to leave. Desa went into a pack she had been carrying and pulled out a sphere. It emitted a soft blue glow, and she sighed. "Koiray!" The former Bevelle lord took one look back and quickly caught the sphere in hand. "Syan never doubted that you would come back some day. He also knew that when you came back you'd feel lost and out of touch; he made this for you. He never forgot about you, not for one day. You were a brother to him."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I realize this update is a few days late. Sorry about that. I tried to include, particularly towards the end of the chapter, what's going on in Koiray's head and how he's changed because of everything that's happened. Do you sympathize with him? Do you think he's an idiot? Let me know and drop a review!


	75. Chapter SeventyFour

**A Generation of Legacies  
****Chapter Seventy-Four**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X, X-2, or any of Square-Enix's characters.

**Last Time:**

"Then why don't you fix it?" Des suddenly blurted. "You feel like shit that Hara married Jassen and that you left her with your child. You feel like dying because you gave Syan the life he always wanted and let him die. You want to shift away from here and never come back because it feels as if everything you ever wanted is being placed in front of you and you can't touch it. So why the hell don't you fix it?"

The former Bevelle lord bowed his head and frowned. "You don't get it, do you, Des? I'm not an aeon for Cheribum's sake. I'm just human. I'm one person who was cursed with something he never asked for. Who am I to decide which timeline is the right one? In this timeline, everyone and everything I cared for is healthy and happy. Everyone is where they wanted to be. Who am I to change it? I'm not a god, Des. Destiny is nothing more than accepting the consequences of your actions. This is my destiny, Des. I got what I deserved."

He turned his back and began to leave. Desa went into a pack she had been carrying and pulled out a sphere. It emitted a soft blue glow, and she sighed. "Koiray!" The former Bevelle lord took one look back and quickly caught the sphere in hand. "Syan never doubted that you would come back some day. He also knew that when you came back you'd feel lost and out of touch; he made this for you. He never forgot about you, not for one day. You were a brother to him."

* * *

He sat alone in his apartment, eyeing Syan's sphere from across the room. Two sunsets had passed since Desa had given him the sphere, but Koiray had yet to watch it. He still kept the thought of Syan at arm's length and hearing Syan speak to him directly would ruin that. He was afraid of what it would say, what his friend would say to him. Would he say that Koiray got what he deserved and that he should accept it? Would he say that he had a good life but he wanted more? Would he thank him for his short but happy life? Just thinking about it made the grip guilt had over his heart grow tighter.

The former Bevelle lord frowned and threw his cheap table across the room. The lamp fell to the floor, and the light emitted from it flickered. He glared at Syan's sphere still sitting on the kitchen table as he reached for his door and stormed out.

He allowed his feet to carry them wherever they wanted, but Koiray knew that there was only one place that had truly been able to calm him. He reached the Academy's school yard but kept his distance, hiding around the corner. It was lunchtime, and the children had been released to play for a time. He watched one small boy play with a blitzball that seemed to be larger than his head. He could see him struggling to bounce it off his head and trying time and time again.

The sight brought him back to a time when Grandpa Tidus had attempted to teach him that same move. He was probably about the same age as the child was. It had taken him days to master it, but he had gotten it down eventually. His grandfather and his father would take turns teaching him blitzball moves until he found that he could have played on a professional level. He had the choice between three family legacies: be a blitzball player, be a guardian, or be a summoner. His choice of becoming a guardian was one Koiray could never regret, and Koiray could see his son being confronted with the same decision in the coming years.

Little Takoire had also plagued his thoughts. The boy had no idea that Koiray was his biological father. To him, Jassen was the only father he had ever known. Where would he be in the boy's life? The title of father had already been taken and having two fathers would confuse the boy more than he could say. If he returned to the time he was supposed to, what would have happened? Would he and Hara have been married and raised the boy together in Besaid? Would he have been a good father? Would he have been a good husband?

Hara and Jassen seemed happy and content with one another. It made Koiray question just how much Hara had loved him. Were they meant to be? Or was he just the transition that made Hara realize who she was supposed to really be with? Whatever happened, Koiray wanted her to be happy, but it still tore him up inside.

"You didn't think you could stay hidden forever, did you?" a soft voice asked.

Koiray turned with a thoughtful expression and nodded. "I wished I could have."

Hara stood behind him with a soft and compassionate expression. She was dressed in her High Summoner clothes, and her hair was brushed behind her shoulders. It was the first time Koiray had been able to truly look into her eyes and what he saw there puzzled him immensely. He could see a glimmer of what they once had, a hint of pity, and turmoil. He could have only guessed at what his own eyes reflected; and if there was one person who could never fail at reading him, it was Hara.

She approached him and came to stand before him. "We didn't get to talk much at the party."

"No, we didn't."

"Des says you've been doing well for yourself. She says that you've set up a shop training anyone who comes in and guarding caravans that choose to travel on foot."

"It's a living."

Hara bowed her head and took a breath, trying to choose her words. "Koiray… there are things I want to say to you. There are so many things I've wanted to say for a long time." He chose to keep his silence, allowing her to continue. "I know you must feel like I betrayed you, but I can't pretend to know the extent of how you feel, especially since I married Jassen, but please, I need you to know how I feel-"

Koiray shook his head. "No, you don't need to explain yourself. You shouldn't have to. The fault is mine. I didn't come back. You had every right to move on and live your life."

"But, Koiray-"

"Do you love each other?" he asked simply.

"…yes…" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

Takoire III forced a small smile and nodded, looking back to little Takoire. "Then that's all I need to know. Can I ask you something though?"

"Anything."

"I'd like… I'd like to be part of his life… little Takoire's. He wouldn't have to know I'm his father or anything, whatever you want, but… I just want to see him grow up. I know I have no right, asking you this, but I…"

Koiray caught her gaze, and he watched as a tear spilled out from the corner of her eye. She coughed and attempted to hide it but met Koiray's gaze once more. "Of course. Of course I want you to be part of his life. I've always wanted you to be a part of his life." She looked away just then, attempting to regain her composure. "He's your son, and Takoire deserves the chance to get to know his father."

"…thank you."

Hara cleared her throat and put on a smile. "Look, I still have a few of your things at the house. Maybe one of these days you could stop by and pick it up? And you could spend some time with Takoire."

He nodded. "Sure."

"Okay," she nodded and cleared her throat again. "I have to get back to work. Maru and I have a few Summoner-Guardian evaluations to do. I just came to check in on him."

"I understand," Koiray answered. "I'll see you."

"Yeah… I'll see you."

--------------------

For all the good his walk did him, Koiray found himself back where he started. He sat on his living room couch and stared at the sphere Desa had given him. He had to watch it eventually, but the mere thought of turning it on terrified him.

He eventually pulled himself together and walked across the room, placing the sphere in his sphere station. The sphere became aglow, and the image of an older looking Syan was projected into his living room.

Syan stood dressed in the formal vestments of a high summoner, and he appeared to have a cheerful disposition. Koiray could see the years had changed him, and Syan no longer appeared to be uptight and hesitant. He had become a confidant summoner who knew what he wanted in life and what he needed to do to get there. It was when he spoke that Koiray froze.

"Hello, Koiray," Syan said. His accent was no longer as thick as it once was, and Koiray attributed it to the time he had spent in this time. "How are you, my friend? I wish I could see you. I wonder how long it's been for you and me. I knew you would come home eventually, and I made this for when you did." Syan paused. "My time in Spira is coming to a close, Koiray. Your father says that the headaches are getting to a point where every day I have is one I should cherish and never spoil. I took his words to heart. My only regret is that I won't be able to see you again in person. I know that when this message finds you, you'll find yourself confused and out of sync, pardon the pun," he added with a smile. "But never forget for a moment, that you're surrounded by a family that loves you. No matter how much time has passed, no matter how much has changed, you have a family that will love and support you through it all. I was lucky enough to be accepted into your family and feel such a gift, and the gift of such a family should not be squandered, Koiray."

He smiled and paused, phrasing his thoughts. "I also want to thank you, Koiray, for bringing me to your time. At first, I was overwhelmed by your Spira; there was nothing I wanted more than to return home. But then I discovered what a wonderful place your world could be. I discovered the wonderful people that filled it." He laughed. "I found Des. I know you described to me what it felt like to be in love, but I never expected it to hit me so hard. I'm sure you were confused when you found out Des and I got married. In so many ways we're complete opposites… sometimes I wonder how it is we ended up together, but she understands me in ways no one else ever has. And without you, I would have never met her. I would never have married her. And I wouldn't have had five wonderful years with her. And Maya, you should see her, Koiray," Syan's eyes were glistening as he spoke, "she's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I wish I could see her grow up. I wish I could hear her first words. I wish I could hear about her first kiss. And I wish I could see her get married. But I'm content knowing that she'll have the opportunity to do all that someday."

"I don't know if you remember, but my mother's name was Mayara. I wish I could have met her, I wish I had asked father more about her, but that's who I named her after. I thought that my mother deserved the right to live on in some way, and I think… I think I understand how she must have felt. She died… giving birth to me. I never had the chance to know her. And now the same thing is going to happen to me. I'll die before Maya ever has the chance to know me, but as long as I know she'll be safe and happy, that's all I really need. I have a favor to ask, in that regard, Koiray. When she grows up, could you tell her about me? Could you tell her what I was like? Tell her stories about how we met, how much trouble you could have gotten me in, and how I met her mother."

Syan paused again and faked a cough, attempting to hide his sentiments. "I'm sorry. I should probably pull myself together." He smiled. "Koiray, I know the world's a different place than what you remember. I know that being a guardian meant a lot to you. I know I won't be there to welcome you back. And I know that Hara won't be waiting for you the way you remembered her. I can't tell you what to do with your life at this point. I can only wish you the best. Listen to your heart, Koiray. Do whatever your heart tells you to do. And, Koiray, I know I said I couldn't tell you want to do, but… you should get to know Takoire. He's a good kid, and I tell him about you sometimes. He doesn't know you're his father, but he knows of you. It's a place to start."

"Whatever you choose to do, Koiray, I'll support you. I'm watching over you, right now. I hope you do whatever makes you happiest. Just know that I'm grateful towards you, Koiray. I don't blame you at all. If my death is the price of the past five years, I accept it willingly, and if I had to do it all over again, I'd choose this path every single time." He paused. "Also know that while things have changed, some things haven't. No matter how much time passes, some things never change. When you love someone as much as I love Des, you will always love them, and they will always love you." Syan paused and smiled, bowing his head. "Goodbye, my friend."

--------------------

"Step one, two, three, strike. Again. One, two, three, strike."

Koiray met the guardian's movements with a slow and deliberate parry. The guardian was young, more than likely brand new to the lifestyle of the guardian. He had been trained well at guardian basic training, but it was more than likely that it had been his first real encounter with a blade.

"Again. Faster this time. One, two, three, strike."

The guardian looked at Koiray with grim determination while the former Deputy Crimson Knight maintained his cool. Rumors were beginning to spread through the guardian ranks of Besaid that the former Deputy Crimson Knight Koiray was now willing to train any guardian for a price. The price depended largely on the guardian in question's skill level; depending on the level intensity, Koiray would charge with more or less. This guardian tended to be towards the lesser of the scale.

He had a small but faithful customer population, and Koiray made enough money to more than take care of himself. It filled his days and kept the emptiness away. This was his purpose now.

"All right. Normal speed. Go."

The young guardian met each of Koiray's blows by instinct. To the left, the right, and down. He then moved to hit Koiray with the hilt of his sword, stopping just before impact.

"Good." Koiray nodded. "Good." He noted the young guardian's exhaustion and sighed. "Go get a drink of water and then we'll work on the next set of movements."

The former Bevelle lord walked towards the other end of the training room and reached for a buffing rag. He ran it along the flat of his blade, erasing the marks that it had been used at all.

"Koiray, we need to talk."

He looked up to see Jassen standing in the doorway of the training room. Koiray sighed and nodded to himself, turning back to his student. "Lyaren, come back tomorrow. We'll finish this then."

The guardian nodded and left, offering a quick salute to Jassen before taking his weapon, water, and towel out with him.

Koiray took his sword and hung it back up on the wall, adjusting it to be parallel to the ground. "How can I help you, Jassen? I doubt you're looking for swordplay lessons."

"I need to know what you're after, Koiray," Jassen said simply.

He turned to look at him. "I don't know what you mean."

"Don't play dumb with me," the Summoner's Guardian retorted. "You know what I mean."

Koiray sighed and approached the guardian. "If you're talking about you, Hara, and Takoire, then I'm not after anything. I thought I made it more than clear that I intended to leave all of you alone. I told Hara that I wanted the chance to get to know Takoire, but I'm not out to replace you as his father, if that's what you mean," he added.

Jassen bowed his head and took a breath, a look of vulnerability written in his features. "I have a favor to ask."

"What?"

"I need you to stay away from my family." Koiray gave no answer. "It's confusing for us right now. You're back, and Hara doesn't know what to think. So I need you to give us some time."

The Deputy Crimson Knight cocked his head but guarded his eyes closely. "I've never approached either Hara or Takoire without your knowing. Any interactions we've had have been because Hara approached me. So, will I approach your family and try to enter back into your lives? No. But if Hara or Takoire come to me, I won't turn my back to them."

"But I need you to do just that," Jassen said. "Leave Hara alone."

Koiray paused, eyeing his counterpart evenly. "All right, Jassen, but you need to be straight with me. What are you afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid of anything."

"If you weren't afraid of anything you wouldn't have come to me. Are you afraid I'm going to steal Hara and Takoire away from you?"

For a moment, Koiray thought he saw a glimpse of the Jassen he had fought at the Tournament of Guardians years ago, but it soon disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. "…Koiray, we were friends, weren't we?"

The former Deputy Crimson Knight shrugged. "What makes you think we aren't now?"

"…I would think that would be obvious." Koiray didn't answer, and Jassen pulled at his collar uncomfortably. "Look, I want you to know that I love Hara, and I'd never do anything to hurt her, and I love Takoire like he's my son."

"Is that why you never call him by his name?" Koiray asked softly.

"…I'm not perfect. But I am sorry. I know that in the end, you got the brunt of everything. But can you blame me? You were gone. You left Hara alone and with a baby. You were gone for over five years, Koiray!"

Koiray scoffed and turned away, picking up a lance and buckler from a bench and hanging them back on the wall. "If you came to get some guilt off your chest you should go somewhere else. You want me to stay away from your wife? Fine. But if you're worried that she'll come to me on her own then that's a whole other issue that you should talk to Hara about."

"Where do you get off?" Jassen asked, following him across the training room. "You act like you're the victim in this mess. You're the one who left. You didn't have to, and if you hadn't, you'd probably be married to Hara now and raising your own child. But you did leave, and I love Hara, and I took care of her."

"I don't know why you need to justify everything to me!" Koiray answered. "You and Hara got married. You're Takoire's father. I accepted that. So why can't all of you just leave me the hell alone?!"

Jassen's anger grew, and he clenched his fist angrily, pinning it to his side. "All you can think about is yourself! You say that you accepted it. You say that you accept the way things are, but I see the way you look at her. I see the way you look at Takoire."

"What do you want me to say? I was practically engaged to her less than six months ago. She's had time to move on; I haven't! I keep myself away to keep myself from doing anything stupid. Do I still love her? Is that what you really came to ask me? Then, yes. Yes, I'm still in love with her! Whenever I see the two of you together it makes me sick. Whenever I see you holding my son a part of me dies. But I keep it in. I don't show it. So don't come in and demand that I not rain on your parade because I think I've handled things pretty damn well. So if that's all you came here to say then get the hell out of my shop!"

"I want you to stay the hell away from my family because I know that she still loves you!" The words hung in the air, and Jassen reached for his composure. "It may have been five years, and she may have moved on, but deep down she still loves you. She loves you the way she'll never love me." The Summoner's Guardian awkwardly cleared his throat and began to back away towards the door. "I don't know what I thought I was going to accomplish by coming here. Look, Koiray, just… just give me a chance to protect my family. Give me a chance with them."

Koiray watched Jassen disappear to the front end of the shop and heard the door open and close. He was left alone with his own thoughts, but Jassen's last words echoed in his head.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **This chapter was surprisingly easier to write than I've found a lot of the chapters recently. This was less plot driven and focused more on character development. I hope I portrayed Koiray, Hara, and Jassen in a way that everyone could relate to, and hopefully, I did it in a way where no one in particular was the bad guy. My goal in this story is obviously less about saving the world (as is typical with most Final Fantasy tales) and more about the people. The villain isn't always obvious, and in some cases, the tragic hero creates his own demons. Perhaps this is too deep? Leave a review!


	76. Chapter SeventyFive

**A Generation of Legacies  
****Chapter Seventy-Five**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X,X-2, or any of Square-Enix's characters.

**Last Time:**

"I want you to stay the hell away from my family because I know that she still loves you!" The words hung in the air, and Jassen reached for his composure. "It may have been five years, and she may have moved on, but deep down she still loves you. She loves you the way she'll never love me." The Summoner's Guardian awkwardly cleared his throat and began to back away towards the door. "I don't know what I thought I was going to accomplish by coming here. Look, Koiray, just… just give me a chance to protect my family. Give me a chance with them."

Koiray watched Jassen disappear to the front end of the shop and heard the door open and close. He was left alone with his own thoughts, but Jassen's last words echoed in his head.

* * *

For two weeks, Koiray had avoided his friends and family at all costs. The things that had been said sent Koiray's mind into a frenzy. It was all he could do to put his mind to work. Every day he rose early and headed to Besaid's beach. He would train there just before noon before retuning back to his shop. Until nightfall, guardians would come to him in search of training, and it was then Koiray made a living for himself. After night fall, Koiray would go to weapons shop where the weaponsmith, Daldern, would teach him how to manipulate the metal into making weapons.

Today, for reasons unknown to him, Koiray had awoken with the courage to set out to Hara's house. It was a quaint, medium sized dwelling close to the temple. It was near midday, and Koiray had cancelled all his lessons for the day. Who knew how long this was going to take?

He pressed his hand to the lock sphere and heard the ring inside. It wasn't long before Hara answered the door with a small smile on her face.

"Good afternoon, Hara."

"Good afternoon, Koiray." The former Bevelle lord reached up and kissed her on the cheek, and Hara motioned inside. "Come in." Koiray followed her inside, and Hara rushed over to her sphere station, turning it off. "I was beginning to wonder when you were going to stop by."

"I'm sorry. I didn't call before I came. Am I disturbing you?"

Hara shook her head, an optimistic expression written on her face. "No. You're always welcome here, Koiray." She looked over to the other room. "Takoire, come over here for a minute." Before Koiray could prepare himself, the small child ran into the living room and looked up at Hara. "We have a guest. Go say hi."

Takoire walked up to Koiray with curious expression. "Hi, Koiray."

Koiray cleared his throat and bent down on one knee. "Hey, Takoire. How are you?"

"Good."

He smiled and touched the child on the head. "How's the Academy?"

"Good."

"You know," Koiray began, "I saw you playing with that blitzball the other day. Do you like blitzball?"

"Yeah," Takoire answered cheerfully. "Grandpa Takoire takes me to blitzball games sometimes."

"Does he? Well, maybe you and I can go sometime? Would you like that?"

"Yeah."

Koiray cleared his throat and stood up. "All right, I'm sure you were having a good time before I came along. I'll see you later."

"Ok. See ya!"

Takoire ran off, and Koiray watched him disappear into one of the bedrooms of the house.

"He's just like you, you know," Hara said, seemingly returning from one of the back rooms and carrying a large box.

"What do you mean?"

"He's smart, athletic; he gets all top marks at the Academy. And he's kind; he's very thoughtful."

Koiray shook his head and came to sit across from Hara. "He could have easily gotten all those traits from you, Hara. Besides, I think the last two are definitely more you than me."

"You don't give yourself enough credit." She began to look through the box and sighed. "Well, this is everything I have of yours. I've kept it in the basement for… when you came back."

He began to look through and sort them out on the table. "Do you mind if I ask where Jassen is?"

"He's at the Guardian Building. I think he has a few evaluations to do on some of the new Summoner's Guardians."

Koiray pulled out a dusty Deputy Crimson Knight uniform and scoffed, carefully laying it on the table. "Cheribum… this feels like a lifetime ago. I guess this was the spare uniform I would always leave at your apartment, huh?"

"Yeah." He retrieved a smaller box filled with red information spheres and looked up to Hara questioningly. "I took a look at it when you first came back. I didn't know whether or not you needed it. It looked like something you were working on for Baed right before you left. Mostly guardian paperwork."

"I really did take my work wherever I went," Koiray said to himself softly. He continued to search through the box and pulled out a few more sets of clothes. At the bottom he pulled out a small, long velvet box. He blew away the dust from the top before opening it to reveal a silver bracelet with dark blue stones weaved into an intricate design.

"I don't know who that was for," Hara joked, "you must have been planning to give that to one of your other girlfriends."

Koiray put on a small smile but didn't allow it to reach his eyes. "It was for your birthday. You weren't supposed to find it." He found a chip and put it to the light, attempting to read who its creator was.

"That's the access chip to all of your banking funds. It's all there."

He nodded. "Thank you. This'll help me get my shop redone."

"After about two years, the lease to your apartment was up. Your parents and I emptied everything out; they have everything that was there, but these are just things that I found at my place," Hara said.

Koiray pulled out one last picture sphere and allowed the sphere to project what was kept inside. An image of Koiray dressed in his dress uniform appeared with his arms wrapped around Hara. The two appeared to be laughing as Koiray held her from behind and they looked up at the sphere recorder.

"That was… actually mine," Hara said, "…but I thought you might want to have it."

He stared at it a moment longer before speaking. "This was before the Guardian Banquet right before I left, wasn't it?"

"Yeah."

Koiray clicked the sphere off and began to pack everything back into the box with Hara's help. "Thank you for saving my stuff."

"It was no problem."

"I better get this stuff back to my place. You were working; I'd better let you get back to work."

"Actually," Hara interrupted, touching him in the arm, "I was hoping we could talk. Maybe take a walk or something. We haven't actually gotten caught up or anything."

He paused and looked over to the hallway. "What about Takoire?"

"I can drop him off at Des'. I just want to talk to you."

"…all right."

--------------------

Though most of their conversation had been made up of small talk, it had taken them hours and around the entire length of the island. Koiray had told of his time in Sareth's time, neglecting to mention that Sareth had been Syan's father. Hara had listened quietly and commented a few times. After that, it had been her turn to tell her tale. She had given birth to Takoire seven months after Koiray had disappeared in search of Syan's time. She had named him Takoire III with the blessing of his parents and had raised him with the family's help. In Takoire's early years, she had visited Genbu and Seiryu's temples and passed both their tests, making her a high summoner. The Council of Summoners had offered her a permanent position in Bevelle, effectively making her one of the highest ranking summoners in Spira, but she had declined, opting, instead, to take a permanent position in Bevelle. She and Jassen were married less than a year ago, and together they had bought a house close to the temple and raised Takoire as a family.

Koiray made a conscious effort to keep his outside demeanor calm and neutral. He could tell Hara had purposely neglected to mention the details of her relationship with Jassen and for that he was grateful. Still, to hear about his son and her relationship with Jassen was one of the most difficult parts of the conversation. He tried to make it appear that he seemed for happy for them, and on some level, he genuinely was. If Hara had found happiness, he could live content with that.

The only part of their lives they hadn't covered was their own relationship. Both could feel the tension radiating from that subject, and both guided the conversation away if it ever got too close. For Koiray, that was enough. He didn't need to hear Hara's apologies or her justifications. He was the one at fault, and that was all he needed to know.

"…Koiray?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever wonder what would have happened if you had come back to the right time?" Hara asked, finally touching the subject both of them had been hesitant to begin.

He scoffed to himself lightly and looked towards the horizon. The sun was beginning to fall behind the ocean waves, and the water scattered the light in a million different directions. "Yeah, it crossed my mind every now and then. Do you?"

She nodded but turned to look straightforward. "Do you think things would have been different?"

"Does it matter?"

"I think it does," she answered softly. "Koiray, I asked because…" Hara paused, and Koiray took a breath but didn't turn to look at her. He knew that when Hara paused in this particular fashion she was grasping for control. He knew that at that exact moment she felt vulnerable and was losing control; she used pauses like these to regain control over a situation. "I asked because Des told me about the ring."

Koiray expressed no reaction but calmly picked up a shell off the sand. "Trust Des to keep her mouth shut. What did she tell you?"

Hara frowned, glancing in Koiray's direction. "She said… She said that you had decided to propose not long before you left. She said that if you hadn't brought Syan back, you would have proposed instead of going back."

He nodded. "That's true. I gave the ring to my dad for safe keeping."

"…I would have said yes."

"I know," he answered quietly. Koiray offered a forced and weak smile. "In the timeframe where Syan had been killed and I came home, I accidentally proposed to you. You said yes, but when I went back and saved Syan, it was undone, so to you, it never happened." He paused. "I know that you wanted me to propose a long time before that, too, but I was too much of a fool to notice."

The High Summoner sighed and looked over to his hand, his fingers running over the smooth shell. "I waited for you. I waited for you for three years."

"I know," he answered again. "But," Koiray began with a cheerful disposition. "I'm glad… that you were able to move on. I'm glad that you were able to live your own life. You have a husband who loves you and a beautiful child. You have a good life now, Hara."

"But what about you, Koiray?" Hara asked. "You must want a family of your own. We had dreams once…"

Koiray nodded. "Then think as if I gave you the dream, and I went in search of a new one. We weren't a complete waste. We have a beautiful son. I can't say I regret that."

"But you regret us…"

The former Bevelle lord glanced in Hara's direction and sighed. "I regret a lot of things, Hara. Besides, don't worry about me. I'll be just fine."

Hara opened her mouth as to speak but suddenly stopped herself. Instead, taking the moment to rephrase her thoughts. "Koiray, if you had come back and if we had gotten married, what do you think-"

"Hara," he interrupted, finally looking to her, "I don't think there's any point in wondering what would have happened if things had gone differently. It's best to just accept things the way they are now and live our lives the best way we know how. Come on, it's getting late. I'm sure Jassen is wondering where you are."

--------------------

Since the three days when Koiray had finally spoken with Hara, the former Deputy Crimson Knight had found himself restless. He didn't put his all into his morning training; he didn't meet each of his trainees with a sense of vigor; and he felt hollow during the lonely nights. What he once filled with work could no longer be ignored. Koiray felt the deep loneliness that had become his life. Hara's words had hit him hard. What would have happened had he returned to the right time? All it would take was one, right shift, but who was he to make such a decision? And knowing deep down that he couldn't shift, what was he going to do with the life he found himself with? He couldn't keep his days like this forever. Hara had been right. He once had dreams. He had dreams of becoming a Crimson Knight or even a Crimson Regent and having a family. But those dreams were useless without Hara.

He glanced out the window and caught the darkness of the night. Yet again he found himself unable to fall asleep. He'd lie for hours on his bed, staring into the darkness. It was times like these that Koiray pulled himself out of bed and forced himself to do something useful. He ruffled through the box of belongings Hara had given him and reached for his old Deputy Crimson Knight work. He opened the files on a sphere station and began to relearn his work and how it could apply to the current system.

He heard a knock on the door and turned in confusion. It was only two marks until sunrise, and the idea that someone was awake at this hour, let alone in this part of town, was ridiculous. Koiray made towards the door and opened it to see a breathless Hara still dressed in her high summoner dress.

"Hara? What are you doing here? Do you know what time it is?"

She reached for her breath but looked Koiray straight in the eye. "Tell me that you don't love me."

Koiray took a step back and looked to her confusion. "What?"

"Tell me you don't love me, and I'll leave right now. "

"Hara, be reasonable."

"I can't." She shook her head and bowed her head. "I can't… I can't think ever since you got back. I thought… I thought I had decided on my life the minute I let you go, but I never did. I still love you, and I know you still love me. Please, Koiray, tell me you still love me."

Koiray frowned and glanced out the door. "Cheribum, Hara, come inside." He looked both ways before closing the door behind her, desperately trying to maintain his composure.

By the time he turned back to her, she had caught him in a kiss. Her kiss was filled with desperation and love, and Koiray couldn't help but allow his defenses to fall. The touch of her lips against his brought all his recent heartache back to the surface, and Koiray asked himself why he had ever agreed to leave her in the first place. Why had he ever felt the need to shift back when someone like Hara was right in front of him?

His hands were touching her face and her hair, and the smell of her intoxicated him. Her skin was just as soft as he remembered, and her hair was even softer. He deepened the kiss and felt his defenses continue to fall. Why did he ever leave?

"Koiray…" she breathed into the kiss.

He was suddenly brought back to his senses and pulled away, though not before both of them were breathless. "We can't do this," he argued. "You're married. I can't- I can't do this. Jassen doesn't deserve this!"

Hara walked towards him, a pained expression in her features. "What about us? What do we deserve? I know you still love me, Koiray. I know because I can see it in your eyes. I can feel it when you touch me. I can still sense whatever you're feeling. Don't tell me that you just put all your feelings away in some box and threw away the key."

"Cheribum knows I tried, Hara," Koiray argued, attempting to maintain his distance from the high summoner. "There are so many reasons why we can't do this."

"We were supposed to be together, Koiray. Why can't you see that?" Hara returned. "We were going to get married. You could have raised your son-"

"-but we didn't because I screwed up the timeline!" Koiray answered in an almost threatening voice. "This, where we're living right now, this is reality, Hara! There's no point in wondering what could have happened because this is it now!"

The High Summoner scowled and continued to step towards him. "But it doesn't have to be this way. You can still change things to the way they were supposed to be."

"Why should I?" Koiray challenged.

"How can you ask me that? You can't pretend to be happy with the way things are!"

The former Deputy Crimson Knight shook his head and turned his back, clearly distraught. "I can't- Hara, I can't deal with this right now. I can't."

Hara touched him on the shoulder and turned him back towards her, an earnest look in her eyes. "I love you, Koiray. You have to know that. I waited for you."

He didn't answer, but instead looked into the High Summoner's face. He could feel himself losing his grip on reality and couldn't help but lift his hand to Hara's cheek. Koiray tentatively cupped her face in his hand, and Hara allowed her eyes to drift closed. He craned his neck down to meet her lips in one, soft kiss. When he pulled away, Koiray raised his defenses once more and stood straight. "I do love you, Hara… but I don't deserve you. We had our chance."

"Koiray-"

"Please, Hara, if you love me, then respect my decision." He turned away a final time and felt Hara turn and leave through the door. All feeling throughout his body disappeared, and Koiray leaned against the wall and slowly slid to the floor with an air of desperation.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **So this should make a few things clearer for you readers and a bit more blurry for Koiray. Now he has a reason to go back, but theses damn morals… ^_^Let me know what you think!


	77. Chapter SeventySix

**A Generation of Legacies  
****Chapter Seventy-Six**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X, X-2, or any of Square-Enix's characters.

**Last Time:**

Hara touched him on the shoulder and turned him back towards her, an earnest look in her eyes. "I love you, Koiray. You have to know that. I waited for you."

He didn't answer, but instead looked into the High Summoner's face. He could feel himself losing his grip on reality and couldn't help but lift his hand to Hara's cheek. Koiray tentatively cupped her face in his hand, and Hara allowed her eyes to drift closed. He craned his neck down to meet her lips in one, soft kiss. When he pulled away, Koiray raised his defenses once more and stood straight. "I do love you, Hara… but I don't deserve you. We had our chance."

"Koiray-"

"Please, Hara, if you love me, then respect my decision." He turned away a final time and felt Hara turn and leave through the door. All feeling throughout his body disappeared, and Koiray leaned against the wall and slowly slid to the floor with an air of desperation.

* * *

He moved through the doorway, holding the hot pot in his hands, and headed for the table. Two children running around stopped him abruptly, and a nervous look crossed his features as he watched his cooking waver.

"Maya, Takoire, no running in the house!" Des called out from the table.

After the liquid settled, Koiray resumed walking towards the table and set it down for his friends to enjoy. Desa, Hara, Jassen, Teyh, Maru, and Teyh's girlfriend, Leanna, sat around the half Al Bhed's dinner table. It was the first time the group had convened since Koiray's appearance at the family party. The general mood was optimistic, and Koiray attempted to find his once equally optimistic demeanor as he interacted with his friends.

He was more or less successful and had even offered to cook for everyone. Koiray placed the steaming pot down in the middle for everyone, and Teyh smiled brightly. "Now that looks like a meal."

"I try," Koiray answered.

"Do you need any help?" Teyh's girlfriend offered.

"No, thank you. I'm all right."

"Koiray likes to do things himself," Desa offered with a smile.

The former Bevelle lord returned to the kitchen and retrieved another dish and placed it before everyone. "Leanna, no one's told me how you and Teyh met. Care to share?"

She smiled and shook her head, looking down, a bit embarrassed. "There's not much to say. My brother is one of the Sector Commanders of Besaid, and he invited Teyh over to a family dinner one night. That's all."

Koiray offered a small smile as he sat down and joined them. "That must be a relief, Teyh. I'm sure you had trouble bringing Des with you to Guardian Banquets after she married Syan."

The Crimson Knight scowled and glared at his old friend from across the table. "I should have known you would air out all my dirty laundry. What respect I had as the Crimson Knight of Besaid will disappear within seconds, Leanna, just watch."

"No," Koiray answered softly but with a smile in his voice, "I'm sure all you need is Des to air out your laundry. I'll just sit back and watch."

"Don't worry," Hara said, touching Leanna on the hand, "you'll get used to their back and forth banter in no time. This family has its… quirks."

Jassen rolled his eyes and offered a quick laugh. "That would be putting it mildly." There had been no sarcasm in his voice, and his quip had been in good fun. Though Jassen had done his best to avoid looking at Koiray for the night, the moment Koiray had caught his eyes he had seen the same vulnerability and earnestness reflected the day he had come to Koiray's shop. The memory of Hara visiting his home made the guilt in his stomach stab hard.

"Anyway," Teyh said, clearing his throat, "I guess I should thank you, Koiray. Our guardians are beginning to shower higher fighting scores when compared with the rest of Spira. Your little shop is definitely having an effect on Besaid."

Koiray shrugged. "Dig in, everyone. It's a living. I make enough to improve my shop and live comfortably, and that's all I need," he finished, though he could feel Hara's gaze on him.

"We could use you as an instructor in some of our training seminars," Maru suggested. The former Bevelle lord abruptly placed his silverware down and turned to the Deputy Crimson Knight. "Koiray, I'm not suggesting becoming a guardian again, just help train some of the guardians."

He returned to eating but with a less friendly disposition. "All of you know how I feel on that subject."

"What if it were a commission?" Jassen answered. "The Guardian Wing of Besaid could compensate you for your services. Whether you like it or not, Koiray, you do provide valuable training."

"There. We'll pay you," Teyh nodded. Koiray looked to him with a dry expression, chewing his food slowly and deliberately. "Just think about it, all right?"

"Takoire, come here a second," Hara said, pulling away from the table. The little boy ran to her and presented himself. The High Summoner frowned and touched his mouth with her napkin. "Are you okay? Are you tired?"

Though he appeared to be in good spirits, Koiray could see why there was worry in Hara's voice. His hair was a bit more tousled than usual, and there were dark circles beneath his eyes. "I'm okay."

"All right, don't play too hard, and if you start feeling tired just tell me or Dad, okay?"

"Yeah."

He ran off to rejoin Maya who was playing with one of her toys, and Koiray cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Is everything all right?"

The High Summoner put on a forced smile and nodded her head. "He's fine. He's just had some trouble sleeping lately."

"Is he sick?" Desa offered.

"No. He's been having nightmares," Jassen returned. "He'll be all right."

Koiray nodded and attempted to keep his attention on his food but continued to watch Takoire from the corner of his eye. "Well, if you need anything, don't hesitate."

Hara smiled and met his eyes. "Thank you."

"It's Ro's birthday next week," Des said, effectively changing the subject, "we're all flying out to Bevelle for a couple of days. Care to join us?"

He shrugged. "I'll see if I can clear up my appointments, but it shouldn't be too much of a problem. I still haven't met his girlfriend."

The smile on Desa's mouth widened. "I'm convinced that Ro's going to propose any day now."

Hara nodded. "I can see that. They've been dating for over two years."

Koiray sighed and kept his thoughts to himself. Everything was different. Everything had changed. But the few things that had remained the same troubled him. It was clear that his family and friends were happy to have him back, but to him, it felt like he was the jigsaw piece that refused to fit. The bonds he held with everyone had been tested, and it was clear in his relationship with some. He knew, though, that things could never return to the way they once were.

--------------------

"For those of you who don't know this man, you probably need to get back into the loop. He distinguished himself as a Deputy Crimson Knight of Besaid and was offered the position of Crimson Knight twice. These days, he runs the weapons and training shop "Offense and Defense as One," and I'm sure most of you are familiar with it, perhaps at least by reputation. He has graciously made himself available to the guardians of Besaid and will be studying our Wing for the next week. Please make yourself available to him in any pursuit and give him your utmost attention. Here's to former Deputy Crimson Knight of Besaid Takoire III or as most of us know him, Sir Koiray."

When Koiray had told Teyh he wanted no introduction, the Crimson Knight took the meaning in a polar opposite direction. Teyh had assembled the entire Guardian Wing in Besaid's main square and a part of Besaid had assembled to watch the commotion. He kept a calm and neutral expression but hadn't dressed any differently than he normally did. His hair was still unkempt, and he wore his mustache and goatee with a shadow. If any of these guardians did remember the former Deputy Crimson Knight of Besaid, Koiray resembled him in no form.

Koiray raised his hand and stepped forward to speak. "Guardians of Besaid, it's good to see all of you here today. To be clear, I am not a guardian. You do not need to refer to me as 'sir' as I have no title. I look forward to working with all of you."

Teyh looked to Koiray with a raised eyebrow and an expression of 'Why did you rain on my parade?', but Koiray ignored him. The Crimson Knight nodded to Maru and the two saluted. Maru performed an about face and announced to the Sector Commanders, "Sector Commanders, take control of you Sectors and carry out the orders of the day." The Sector Commanders saluted in return, and Koiray heard the Sector Commanders begin to dismiss their guardians. The whole scene made Koiray's stomach turn over. It had not been so long ago that he had been Maru and had told the Sector Commanders to carry out the orders of the day. He shook his head. That part of his life was far behind him.

The guardians began to spread out, and Koiray glared at Teyh. "After that stunt, I want a raise."

"I just thought you'd like a taste of what it is to be a guardian again," his cousin offered.

"I'd hardly consider formation the pinnacle of being a guardian," he answered dryly.

"Forget Teyh's stupidity," Maru returned. "Now that the guardians have officially endorsed you, your business will probably triple."

"My business was doing just fine before you two decided to butt in. Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'll do the job you hired me to do."

Koiray wandered away and into the city of Besaid. Teyh had hired him for the week to observe the guardian infrastructure and to make a series of recommendations at the end. He had studied the guardian structure in detail and had discovered the long lasting effects his presence had had on what it was to be a city guardian. Most of the changes he had made as Deputy Crimson Knight had not only been followed through until now, but many of the other cities had adopted similar policies. It didn't take long for Koiray then to learn the system; after all, he had practically been its creator.

His mind drifted to what his life once was. Sir Aelozo's offer to make him Crimson Knight of Djose seemed so far away from where he was today. What kind of Crimson Knight would he have made? Would he have even considered moving to Djose when he found out about the baby? There were some many ifs, and the temptation was slowly eating away at him.

He had the power to change it all. He could have married Hara. He could have raised his own son. He could have been a Crimson Knight… and all it took would be one shift. Then on the other side of the scale was now. If he did return to his time, what would he do about Syan? Koiray wasn't sure whether he had it in him to allow his friend to remain in his timeframe knowing he would die. Syan's sphere had told him that his friend had been happy when he had died… but he had still died nonetheless. If Koiray returned Syan to his own time, his cousin would live the life he was meant to but would have never known real happiness with Desa, and one little girl would have never been born. It was as if the universe were asking him: your relationship with Hara or Syan and Desa's?

"Excuse me… Sir Koiray?"

Koiray turned to the voice to see a guardian hesitantly approach him. He didn't recognize the guardian's face, but it didn't appear as if he were new to the guardian ranks of Besaid. "Koiray's fine. How can I help you?"

"Uh… Koiray, I don't think you remember me. My name is Kanoren. I was a guardian when Sir Baed was Crimson Knight and you were Deputy Crimson Knight."

He had no recollection of this guardian whatsoever. He put on a smile and offered his hand. "Nice to meet you, Kanoren."

Kanoren took the offered hand. "To be honest, I can't believe I'm talking to you like this. You're practically a legend around here."

Koiray cocked his head. "What do you mean?"

"All your records still stand. At basic training. Here in Besaid. Your physical fitness scores. Your tactician scores. Everything. And they say you're still the best Deputy Crimson Knight of Besaid the island's seen. People say you would have been Crimson Centurion by now if you hadn't left the guardian corp."

He shook his head. "No, I think they were just being nice."

The guardian bowed his head and scolded himself. "I'm sorry. I just came over here to say thank you."

"Thank you? For what?"

Kanoren smiled and allowed himself a laugh. "You really don't remember me, huh? I had some of the worst guardian evaluations ever when I first came to Besaid. After awhile, you took me aside and showed me the best way to get things done. It was only two or three times, but thanks for supporting me. I probably would have quit being a guardian by now if it wasn't for you."

Koiray was taken aback. The responses that usually came so quick and easily to him suddenly stalled and couldn't reach his mouth. He'd been a guardian for a long time, but he'd never been told anything like this before. What exactly were you supposed to say to someone after that?

"Anyway, I gotta get going. It was nice talking to you again, Sir Koiray," Kanoren said, making his exit.

"Wait," Koiray stopped. Kanoren turned to him, and Koiray met him with a glint of recognition. "Thank you, Kano. It was good seeing you again."

The guardian smiled and nodded. "Sir Koiray."

--------------------

The door to Hara and Jassen's home slid open, and Jassen was there to welcome Koiray in. "Hello, Koiray."

The former Bevelle lord nodded. "Hey, Jassen. Is Takoire ready to go?"

The Summoner's Guardian shook his head and moved aside. "I don't think the two of you can make it out to the blitzball game today. Takoire's sick."

Koiray followed him inside and spotted Hara by the stove pouring a cup of hot water. "Hello, Hara."

The High Summoner met his gaze, and Koiray felt his insides squirm. "I guess you caught Takoire on the wrong day, Koiray."

"What's wrong?"

Jassen returned to his work in the living room with a frown. "He has an upper respiratory infection."

Koiray moved to stand next to Hara and helped her reach for a mug. "Have you taken him to a white mage?"

"Yesterday. They can't heal him. They don't know why."

At that exact moment, Koiray's blood ran cold, and he froze in place. "What do you mean they can't heal him?"

Hara shook her head and stirred the remaining hot water in a bowl. "They don't know what to make of it. The problem isn't that he's sick; it's how he got sick."

"What do you mean?"

"The white magi said that his immune system has been severely weakened by something. That and there's something blocking the full extent of their magic."

"I see... Let me help you." Koiray took a bowl from her, and the two headed towards Takoire's room. "Hara, would you mind if I just stayed with him for a bit then? I'd still like to spend some time with him."

The Summoner shook her head, the two of them standing just outside of Takoire's door. "Of course not." Koiray met her gaze, and he could feel his insides continue to squirm. What had happened at his apartment had remained unresolved. Hara had respected his wishes and had left him alone, but little Takoire made it difficult for Koiray to avoid Hara completely. Koiray cleared his throat and moved to open the door.

"We should probably go in."

Hara entered first and offered her son a smile, setting the steaming mug beside her son on a table. "Hey. Are you feeling any better?" The little boy shrugged. "Koiray came to see you. Would it be okay for him to stay?"

Little Takoire stirred and groaned. "The blitzball game was today…"

"That's okay," Koiray answered with a smile, sitting on the edge of the boy's bed, "there will always be more blitzball games. We'll go catch another one, but do you mind if I hang out with you for a bit?"

The child shook his head, and Hara smiled, placing a kiss on the child's forehead. "Okay. If you need anything, just call me or Dad. And Koiray's right here, and I'm sure he'll help you if you need anything."

She closed the door behind her, and Koiray was left alone with his son. Though he had not known the child long, Koiray felt a deep sense of love for him. He felt protective of the child and felt helpless seeing him ill. He touched little Takoire on the forehead to smooth down his hair and felt a jolt of… something.

For the briefest of moments, something had been shared between them. Koiray felt his shifting ability stir. He could feel the panic setting in, but little Takoire suddenly stirred and looked up at Koiray. "I'm sorry we couldn't go to the blitzball game today."

Koiray smiled and shook his head. "I told you not to worry about it." His hand remained on little Takoire's forehead but the moment had passed; whatever it was Koiray had felt had disappeared. He felt a stab of sympathy as little Takoire coughed hard. "You're all right. You'll be better in no time." An awkward silence took hold, and Koiray cleared his throat uncomfortably. "So… Takoire, what else do you like besides blitzball?"

The child shrugged. "I don't know… Oh, wait! Dad said he'd take me on a shoopuf ride for my birthday!"

Koiray allowed himself a small laugh and smile. "A shoopuf ride?" Shoopufs were a rare creature in Spira, and the only place to find them was the Moonflow crossing. Even then, airships were making land based travel obsolete. "Why do you want to ride on a shoopuf?"

"They're huuuuge, but Mom says that they're supposed to be really nice."

"All right." Koiray nodded to himself and sighed. "What else? What do you want to be when you grow up?"

A wide smile spread itself on little Takoire's features, and Koiray saw a glimpse of his old self. "I want to be a summoner!"

For a moment, Koiray digested his son's answer, and for the first time in months, he felt a laugh come from the bottom of his heart. "A summoner? Not a guardian?"

Takoire shook his head earnestly. "Nope. I wanna be a summoner!"

"You must get that from your mom," Koiray said with a sigh to himself.

"…Koiray?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you tell me a story?"

The former Bevelle lord shifted uncomfortably and cleared his throat. "A story? I don't know if I have any good stories."

"Uncle Syan used to tell me all the stories about some of the stuff you did, and he said that you would tell me the rest when you came home."

Koiray rolled his eyes and shifted in his seat. "Of course Uncle Syan did…" He racked his head for an entertaining story, and he sighed, finding them all unsuitable. "I have a good story. It's not about me, but it has blitzball and summoners and guardians and Zanarkand. Wanna hear it?" The child nodded brightly. "Well, it just so happens that another guy named Takoire used to be the star player of the Zanarkand Abes. He was in the blitzball match of his life, playing the first of two games for Spira's national title. You see, even back then, a thousand years ago, the Besaid Aurochs were still one of the top competitors."

"They had blitzball a thousand years ago?" little Takoire asked, wide-eyed.

"Yeah, they did. Anyway, Takoire was in the middle of the match, and the Abes and the Auroches were tied," Koiray paused, attempting to heighten the suspense, "but then, all of a sudden, a giant fiend appeared in the middle of the stadium!"

The child seemed genuinely enthralled, and he clutched to his blanket tightly. "How did a fiend get in the stadium?"

The former Deputy Crimson Knight shrugged. "Nobody knows, but the blitzball stadium turned into mass chaos, and Takoire battled his hardest to defeat the fiend. But nothing he tried work."

"So what did he do?!"

"Well, things were getting pretty bad, and then more fiends started appearing in the stadium. There was nothing Takoire could do all on his own. But then, some crazy lady jumped out from the stadium and into the blitz sphere to help Takoire."

"Who was she?"

Koiray smiled to himself and sighed. "She, Takoire, was the Summoner of Yore. Anyway…"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I'd appreciate your thoughts on this chapter. Anyone have any thoughts on little Takoire? Is he the son you pictured Koiray and Hara having? I hadn't provided any real interaction between the two before, so I'm eager to hear what you have to say. I'm also setting a few arcs up so I'd love to hear any predictions. Just a forewarning though, _Legacies _is going to start wrapping up pretty soon. It'll probably be over by the time September is over. Care for a review?


	78. Chapter SeventySeven

**A Generation of Legacies  
****Chapter Seventy-Seven**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X, X-2, or any of Square-Enix's characters.

**Last Time:**

The child seemed genuinely enthralled, and he clutched to his blanket tightly. "How did a fiend get in the stadium?"

The former Deputy Crimson Knight shrugged. "Nobody knows, but the blitzball stadium turned into mass chaos, and Takoire battled his hardest to defeat the fiend. But nothing he tried work."

"So what did he do?!"

"Well, things were getting pretty bad, and then more fiends started appearing in the stadium. There was nothing Takoire could do all on his own. But then, some crazy lady jumped out from the stadium and into the blitz sphere to help Takoire."

"Who was she?"

Koiray smiled to himself and sighed. "She, Takoire, was the Summoner of Yore. Anyway…"

* * *

The feel of the rough and dry vine in his hand acted as a distraction from the awkwardness of what he had to say. The sun was only starting to come up from behind the ocean, and Koiray looked out on the glimmers of orange. His head rested on the stone wall of the ruins, and he heaved a heavy sigh, unable to organize the many thoughts running in his mind.

"The weight of Spira has always been on our family's shoulders, but I think this is one of the few spots that lets us escape that, don't you think?" Koiray's father asked standing a few steps away and looking out towards the same horizon.

He continued to play with the vine but looked over his shoulder to Takoire Senior. "Dad, maybe you, Mom, Grandpa Tidus and Grandma Yuna have had the weight of Spira on their shoulders, but I haven't. The most responsibility I've ever had was as a Deputy Crimson Knight."

"Responsibility doesn't always have to do with titles, Koiray."

"What do you mean?"

Takoire shrugged, running a hand through his hair. "You of all people should know. It doesn't matter who you are to make a difference in Spira."

"You say that, but what does it mean? What the hell do I do? Train guardians? Oh, that's going to definitely shift the cosmic balance."

The Summoner's Guardian turned to his son with a look of pity, contemplating on how much more experience he had gained over the years. "So traveling through time doesn't count?"

Koiray sighed and threw the vine into the water. "That's different."

"How? Your abilities aren't something you can just shrug off. You have the ability to effect change. The morals you hold show the gravity of what you possess. You could change Spira in ways no one could imagine. You think that doesn't count?"

"But I can't. I can't change things."

Takoire smiled to himself and bowed his head. "You have a gift, Koiray, but nothing I can say will make you believe it. It's all up to you."

Koiray squeezed the bridge of his nose and groaned. "But what if it isn't a gift? What if it's a curse?" He took a breath and continued. "Dad, I inherited the ability to shift from you, right?"

"I think you inherited it from both your mom and me. My ability was unstable, but your mom made me stable. Why?"

"…I think I'm in trouble."

"What are you talking about?"

The former Deputy Crimson Knight ruffled his hair and kicked the stone ruins. "It's Little Takoire. He's sick."

Takoire raised an eyebrow, skeptical. "Maybe this is your paternal instincts taking over, but kids get sick, Koiray."

He shook his head. "No. When I went to see him, I thought… I thought... I thought I felt like his shifting ability was on, but it was only for a second."

The elder of the two seemed taken aback, but shook his head. "That's not possible. You didn't start shifting until you were 18. Takoire's not even six yet."

Koiray sighed, obviously frustrated. "I know that. But I also know what I felt. I think Takoire's beginning to shift."

"So what will you do?"

"I don't know. I don't know. How do you teach a 6 year old how to shift? I mean, isn't the whole thing above his level of comprehension?"

"But do you have any proof that he's beginning to shift? You really don't want to send Hara and Jassen into a panic over a suspicion. You could just be overreacting."

The past Bevelle lord sighed, holding his head. "I still can't even wrap my head around the fact that he's my son. And he doesn't even know I'm his father. What is he going to do when he finds out?"

"I'm sure Hara and Jassen worry about that every single day. But cross that bridge when you get to it. I doubt you, Hara, and Jassen, plan on telling him inside the next ten years."

"And what about his shifting ability? What if it turns on before then? How do we explain that one?"

"I don't know."

"What did he even do to deserve this damn ability?"

Takoire frowned. "Nothing. But what did any of us do to deserve our lives? We just have to make do with what we have."

"Either way this pans out," Koiray said, with an air of defeat, "I'm going to need your help. You're the only other person I know who has any experience with shifting."

"I'm always around," Takoire answered with a sense of assurance.

---------------------

It had taken him weeks to gather the courage to make it out here. It was a place that he didn't visit very often, and the mood was relatively somber. Headstones were lined in rows along the grass, and it seemed as if they could go on forever. This place dated long before the time of the Eternal Calm, and Koiray suspected that it had existed during the time of his great-grandfather, High Summoner Braska.

He wandered towards one of the newer headstones and spotted a bouquet of freshly cut flowers already there. He read the epitaph and felt his insides turn cold. _'Here lies Syan. Beloved husband and father. 78 E.C.'_

Koiray fell to his knees and touched the epitaph with his fingers.

"I'm sorry, Syan. I'm so sorry."

The past six weeks in this time had been trying for Koiray. It was here, in this time, that Koiray had encountered things he could never imagine. He had lost the love of his life. He had lost the son he never had. He had lost the title of Deputy Crimson Knight and Crimson Knight. He had lost the last member of his father's family.

He felt guilty over Desa's current state. Though his distant cousin maintained a good living for herself and her daughter, Koiray could still sense the loneliness that she gave out. Koiray had never needed to see Desa and Syan together to know the love they felt. He could see it in Desa's eyes whenever a couple passed by, and he could it see whenever she looked at her daughter.

Maya had the disposition of her father and grandmother, and at times, it was difficult to look at her for fear of seeing Syan. She would go through life without knowing the love of a father. She would go through life without knowing who exactly her father was. Though Maya seemed undamaged now, she would eventually want to know why her father had died. Someday she would ask why she didn't have a father, and Koiray had no idea what he would eventually say to her.

Syan had been born to a legacy unwillingly. He had been the only child of the once proud Lord of Bevelle, Lord Sareth. He had been the sole heir of the Destructor of Ages. He had been the only family his father or he had left. Of the few decisions Koiray had made, Syan's upbringing was one of his best. Syan had lived his life unburdened with this knowledge. He had lived a normal life as a denizen of Spira with a father who loved him. He had found a woman he had loved and watched a little girl be born that would carry on his legacy. But Koiray appeared to have an unwillingly hand in every turn of Syan's life. It was the choices Koiray made that impacted whatever happened to his friend. Syan had died unable to live his life with the woman he loved and unable to watch his child grow. Unending potential had died with him. His mother had been training him to take her place. Syan would have broken the chain of death and destruction his father had began. Syan would have been the family's true heir.

And Koiray had been the cause of all of it.

He thought he could rebuild his life here in this time, but Koiray had come to learn that such a thing wasn't possible. He thought he could live without being a guardian; he would make a steady living for himself teaching others to fight. He thought he could live with the knowledge Syan had died a happy man, but each day became more and more difficult. He knew his cousin had deserved a long and full life with his family, and Koiray felt the guilt of being forced to live a life he didn't want. But most of all… he thought he could live without Hara.

"What do I do, Syan…? What do I do?"

Every time he so much as glanced at her, Koiray felt his heart tear itself further and further apart. He thought he could keep his distance. He thought he could leave them alone. But Hara had come to him. He still loved her, and she still loved him. And little Takoire… Koiray had deserted them. What had she done throughout her pregnancy without him? How had she felt when she learned of her condition? And what had she felt when she had finally resolved that he was never coming back?

They all deserved more, but what could he do about it? He couldn't grant everything to everyone. He was only man. He didn't have all the answers, and the one entity that did held tight to the resolution that beings that could effect change should never interfere. Who was he to think he knew more than the Cheribum?

"Koiray! Koiray!" Teyh's voice rang out from the bridges of the waterfalls.

He turned and stood, pulling his act together. "Teyh?"

The Crimson Knight appeared to him, slightly out of breath. "You have to come. You have to come now."

"What is it? What's wrong?"

Teyh frowned and shook his head. "It's little Takoire. Hara needs you."

Without a second though, Koiray bolted into the fastest run of his life. He ran along the bridges of the waterfall, back towards the city. The fact that Teyh could barely keep up never fazed him. The only thing occupying his thoughts was his worst nightmare.

He ran through the buildings of the city, shoving anyone who was unfortunate enough to be in his way. He finally came upon Hara and Jassen's home and pressed his hand to the lock sphere. The door gave way, and Koiray found himself amongst a small group of people. Jassen sat on the sofa with his head in his hands, Desa was there sitting next to him, and a white mage was pacing in the kitchen.

"What's wrong? What's going on?"

Desa spotted him with a grim expression and stood, pulling him to the side. "We think Takoire's having some kind of shifting headache, but it doesn't make sense. He was born in this time. He belongs in this time. There's no reason this should be happening."

Koiray shook his head and ran his hand through his hair. "His shifting. It's turning on too soon. He can't… He doesn't know how to handle it." He moved Desa to the side and strode towards little Takoire's room. He opened the door without warning to spot Hara at the boy's bedside and a white mage standing over Takoire on the opposite side. "Hara."

She turned to him, and Koiray could see her eyes red from crying. The summoner attempted to pull herself together but her grim expression remained. "Koiray."

He moved to sit beside Hara and looked to little Takoire. The child's hair was ruffled, and his eyes red. There was blood falling from his nose and ears, and he shook violently in his bed, his focus on the ceiling. "Takoire. Takoire, hey, it's Koiray. You remember me?" The child continued to struggle, and Koiray touched him on the forehead in an attempt to reach him. "Come on, Takoire. Talk to me, you gotta talk to me." He shook his head. "Hara? What happened? What happened before I got here?"

Hara shook her head, and Koiray could see she was pulling together everything within her to stay sane. "All last night he'd been having nightmares, and then half an hour ago, he started shaking like this. It's been getting worse, and now he's bleeding."

"These nightmares," Koiray answered with panic, "what are they? What does Takoire say about them?"

"I don't know… He says that most of the time he's home or someplace he knows, but he can't ever do anything. He says that he feels trapped in his own body."

When the blood had drained from his face, Hara appeared equally concerned. Koiray looked to the mage watching the boy uselessly. "You, go get my father! Bring him here as fast as you can!"

He nodded and moved out of the room as quickly as he could, allowing Koiray to turn his attention back to his son. He gripped Takoire's head in both his hands and looked into his eyes. "Come on, Takoire. I need you to focus. I need you to focus on the here and now. I need you to focus on me." The child's eyes remained blank, and Koiray brought him closer. "Takoire! Damn it! Look at me. Focus on me. Focus on now!"

Hara was growing hysteric. "What's going on? Koiray, what's going on?!"

Koiray felt himself beginning to fall apart and the only thing holding him together was the goal of saving his son. "His shifting ability. It's turned on. But instead of shifting his whole body, it's just his mind. I need to ground him to the present. Takoire! Takoire, listen to my voice. Focus on my voice!"

The child began to settle, and his eyes grew back into focus. His breath was fast and uneven, and his voice weak. "…Koiray?"

"Yeah." He nearly cried then, his son gazing intently into his eyes. "Yeah, I'm here. I'm here, Takoire."

"Takoire?" Hara said touching, her son on the shoulder. "It's Mommy. Mommy's here. Mommy's right here."

Takoire coughed up blood, and Koiray struggled to wipe it away. "…what's happening to me…?"

"You're shifting," Koiray struggled to answer. "You're shifting through time. I need you to focus on me. I need you to focus on the here and now. Do you understand?"

"I… It's so hard… I don't… I don't…"

Hara was crying and kissed her son on the forehead. "I know. I know, sweetheart. I know it's hard, but you gotta fight, okay? You have to fight."

Koiray could see the child weakening but trying to fight. His insides were being torn apart. "Come on. That's good. That's good. Gotta keep fighting. Focus on me."

"…why?"

"What?" Hara asked, unable to hear Takoire's soft voice.

"…why is this happening to me…?"

Koiray bowed his head and fought to keep his tears locked away. "I'm sorry, Takoire. I'm so sorry. This is my fault. This is all my fault." Takoire began to shake again, and his eyes grew unfocused. "Takoire! Takoire, look at me! Focus on my voice! Takoire, you can't do this! Takoire!"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I apologize for the late update. I was out of town, and I thought I would have internet access… not so much. Let me know you're thoughts on what's going on. What's going to happen to little Takoire? What's going to happen in general? Don't forget, people, there are only a few chapters left! Leave a review!


	79. Chapter SeventyEight

**A Generation of Legacies  
****Chapter Seventy-Eight**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X, X-2, or any of Square-Enix's characters.

**Last Time:**

…why?"

"What?" Hara asked, unable to hear Takoire's soft voice.

"…why is this happening to me…?"

Koiray bowed his head and fought to keep his tears locked away. "I'm sorry, Takoire. I'm so sorry. This is my fault. This is all my fault." Takoire began to shake again, and his eyes grew unfocused. "Takoire! Takoire, look at me! Focus on my voice! Takoire, you can't do this! Takoire!"

* * *

Koiray watched his father look over little Takoire with a careful eye. Takoire Senior touched the child's forehead with his hand and opened the trembling child's eyelids. Little Takoire's eyes were bloodshot and unfocused, their sights scattered across the room. He mumbled indistinctly and could not stay still for longer than a moment. Hara sat on one side of her son, holding his hand tightly and trying to hold back the tears. Jassen stood in a corner of the room with a horrified expression, his arms crossed, and his eyes focused on the figure on the bed.

The former Bevelle lord sat on the window sill of the child's room in a panic. He found he had been unable to do anything for his son, and the shifts were growing worse by the hour. He had turned to his father for help, but it seemed Takoire II had even less luck in dealing with the unexpected condition.

"…Mommy…?" Little Takoire whispered.

Hara almost fell apart at hearing him speak but maintained her composure long enough to kiss her son's hand. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm right here."

"…Daddy…?"

Jassen immediately descended to the other side of Takoire's bed, kissing little Takoire on the forehead. "Yeah, buddy?"

"…I'm scared."

The Summoner's Guardian inhaled deeply, offering what he hoped looked like a brave smile. "I know. It's okay. Mommy and I are right here. We're not going to go anywhere. I promise."

Koiray held his breath as he watched the scene play out. He knew that little Takoire's shifting had begun differently than his. Instead of shifting his whole body to another time, little Takoire's mind shifted into a body from previous time. His lack of control and maturity ensured that stress on his body was the most possible. Koiray had only shifted in such a manner once before, and he was unsure of what he could do to ground his son to this time.

When Kokon had trained him, the aeon had forced the other aeons to seal him so that he could slowly learn to come to grips with his power… perhaps if such a thing could be done with little Takoire.

"Dad!" Koiray said, shooting up from the window sill. "I need you to find Uncle Darka."

Takoire looked to him confused. "I don't understand. Why?"

"Just do it!" he answered in a desperate voice. "You find him, and you tell him to summon Suzaku!"

"Koiray, I can't just tell Darka to summon an aeon for no reason-"

"This isn't for no reason damn it! This is for Takoire! It's his only chance!" Takoire Senior offered a blank look before bolting from the room. Both Hara and Jassen turned to Koiray with a pained but hopeful expression, and the former Deputy Crimson Knight forced himself to steady his breathing.

"Jassen, I need you to pick up Takoire. We're moving."

"I don't understand," he answered. "We can't move him, look at him, Koiray!"

Koiray reached for a fistful of the Summoner's Guardian's uniform and brought him close. "If you want your son to live, Jassen, you do exactly as I say."

For the briefest of moments, Koiray saw Jassen attempt to rebel but heard little Takoire's groan. Jassen nodded and brushed Hara aside, moving to lift the child into his arms.

Hara looked to them, still confused. "Koiray, what's going on? Tell me what's going on."

"We're moving him," he answered simply. Koiray opened the door to the hallway, and they walked through the living room, still filled with their family and friends. "Come on. We have to get him to the temple."

Koiray led the way through the streets with Jassen following close behind and Hara walking alongside. They couldn't go any faster than a brisk walk for fear of putting anymore added stress on little Takoire's body. "How is he?"

Jassen swallowed hard and looked down at him. "He's getting worse, Koiray."

The view of the temple was coming into sight, but Koiray couldn't see his father or Uncle Darka anywhere. As they walked through the streets, Koiray pushed pedestrians from their path, making it easier and less difficult to make it to the temple. He knew that City Guardians would have ordinarily stopped him, but his high rank given by Teyh, Jassen's high rank as a Summoner's Guardian, and Hara's status as a High Summoner was more than enough to achieve what they needed without any trouble.

"Takoire!"

Hara's cry forced Koiray to turn back. Jassen had stopped and knelt down on the ground, looking over little Takoire on the verge of tears. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Takoire!" Jassen shouted, shaking the child's chest. "Takoire, wake up! Wake up! We're almost there!"

"Takoire? Sweetheart! You have to wake up!"

Koiray immediately knelt down besides Jassen and touched his hands to little Takoire's face. "You are not doing this to me. I won't let you." He closed his eyes and focused his thoughts on little Takoire's fragmented mind. He could sense the shambles the child's sync was and reached out for his shifting abilities. With his ability on, little Takoire's aura seemed as if it had been a glass vase that had been shattered into a thousand pieces. Using his own powers, Koiray reached out for each piece and attempted to put everything back to the way it was supposed to be. He could feel the power move from his body to Takoire's, and he was growing weaker by the second.

"Come on, Takoire," Koiray whispered. "Wake up. You gotta wake up."

Little Takoire began to shake once again, and Jassen struggled to keep him still. "You're all right, buddy. You're all right."

"…Mommy… Daddy… I'm so tired…"

Hara moved to kiss him on the forehead and smooth back his hair, but then lost her breath as Takoire ceased to move. "Takoire… Takoire! Takoire, wake up!"

Lenne suddenly appeared from the corner of Koiray's eye and knelt down by the small group. She touched a hand to Koiray's forehead and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, she met Koiray's gaze, and everything they needed to know was said.

"No… No… Please, Cheribum, no…" Hara whispered, beginning to cry and clinging to Takoire.

Jassen's own expression suddenly fell dead, and it was then he lost control of his emotions. He shared in Hara's grief as they cried over the body of their son. Lenne, too, attempted to contain herself but let her hand linger as she closed Takoire's eyes.

Koiray stumbled away, stunned. His eyes burned, and he felt the need to cry but felt his body fail to respond. He felt a lot of things all at once, and he knew his body wasn't reacting the way it should. His mind had shut down and was incapable of comprehending any form of complicated thought. He felt the blood running from his nose but didn't care. He felt his limbs go numb and his breathing quicken. He looked up at the sky and yelled a cry of anguish on the top of his lungs.

"DAMN IT!!!!"

He continued to stumble all around the street, and the people who had stopped to see what was happening were now running away in terror. Rage consumed him, and anything that was unfortunate enough to be nearby was considered a target. He marched towards a vendor and a kiosk and flipped over the stand without a second thought. He could see the vendor attempt to protest, but the look at Koiray gave him made him stumble away in fear.

He looked up at the sky and began to yell again. "Come on, Kokon! This is getting ridiculous, don't you think? You've got your descendents dropping like flies left and right! And you don't even give a damn!"

The sight of the broken stand and the feel of power gave Koiray temporary relief from the disparity of his situation. He searched frantically for something else to destroy and found his refuge as he hurled a table through a storefront window. The increasing chaos aided in his relief, and he felt almost evil when he grew eager at the sight of three City Guardians.

"Sir Koiray, we're going to have to ask you to stop," a Sector Commander said bravely.

They were beginning to surround him, but Koiray simply allowed his instinct to take over. He charged towards the one on his side, effectively catching him off guard, and threw him over his shoulder.

"Stop!"

The two remaining guardians pulled out their weapons, but Koiray harmlessly disarmed them both and tackled them to the ground. The sound of more guardians approaching caused him to look up in anticipation.

"Only three?" he called out. "I'm insulted!"

More than five guardians were approaching him in a run, and Koiray met the sight eagerly until he felt a pair of arms hold him from behind.

"Koiray, be calm! You're not yourself!" Teyh's voice begged.

"Get off me!" he struggled.

Teyh held his friend from behind, anchoring him down. "Koiray, I know you're upset, but this isn't the way to do it!"

"Leave me alone!"

The Crimson Knight wrestled his friend to the ground and looked up at the guardians. "All of you, get back. Everything's under control." He held onto his friend tight, though Koiray's resistance was growing weaker by the second. "I know you're upset. I know you're hurting, but this isn't you. It's all right, Koiray. It's all right to just let it out." Koiray remained rigid and unfeeling, and though he had ceased to struggle, he still remained angry.

Teyh finally released his friend, and Koiray fell forward, his hands resting on the ground. He moved to stand, and Teyh could see the dam beginning to crack. "I barely even knew him, Teyh. I barely knew him."

"That's true… but he was still your son. It's all right to be angry, and it's all right to be sad. But you can't let it consume you."

A pair of tears escaped from the corner of his eye, and Koiray sniffled, shaking his head. "No. No. Everything I touch dies, Teyh. Everything and everyone I love dies!"

The Crimson Knight put out his hands comfortingly and shook his head. "No, Koiray, that's not true."

"Oh no? What about Syan? Have you forgotten about him? It's my fault he's dead! And Sareth! I could have prevented him from becoming what he was! He didn't have to die! He didn't deserve what he got!"

Teyh placed a hand on Koiray's chest and looked at him squarely in the eye. "But if you allow your emotions to control you, Koiray, then you will end up exactly like Sareth did."

"BUT IT'S MY FAULT!! IT'S ALL MY FAULT!!! First I killed Sareth, then I killed Syan, and now I've killed my own son! I bring death to the people I care about!" Koiray collapsed on the ground, and Teyh rushed over to him, offering him a consoling hug. "I don't understand. I don't understand…"

"There are some things that we aren't meant to understand. Koiray, you've released the anger, but it's all right to be sad. It's all right to cry."

Takoire III continued to wrestle with his grip but eventually lost, beginning to sob uncontrollably into Teyh's arm. "I tried… I tried so hard. I didn't mean for this to happen…"

"Of course you didn't. No one did."

How much time passed, Koiray would never be able to recall. A small gathering had formed in the areas surrounding Jassen, Hara, and little Takoire and Teyh and Koiray. Teyh had directed some of the guardians to push traffic along, but people were still curious to see why the former Deputy Crimson Knight of Besaid had suffered a mental breakdown in the streets.

By the time he had finished, Koiray felt as if he had been completely emptied of all his insides. His whole body felt numb, and something had gripped his heart tight. Teyh helped him to stand, though he had trouble maintain himself on his own. His friend offered him support, and they began to walk back.

His sense of perception had been altered, and it seemed Hara had appeared in front of him from nowhere. Her beautiful red hair was now in a tangled mass. Her green eyes were red and bloodshot, and her face showed heavy signs of crying. Her High Summoner gown was rumpled and covered in dirt from lying on the ground. The brightness she exuded had all but disappeared, and the only thing left was her sense of despair and loss.

"Go back," she said simple, her voice soft but clear.

"What?"

"Go back and save him."

Koiray suddenly halted, swallowing hard and meeting Hara's gaze. "Hara…"

"Damn you, Koiray!" she shouted, marching towards him. "You have to go back and save him!"

"It's not that simple."

"Why isn't it?! He's your son. And you're just going to let him die like that!" Hara demanded.

Koiray looked away, unable to look at her. "I know that. But just because I can doesn't mean I should."

"To hell with your morals!" the summoner returned. "This is our son!! You can't just let him die like that! He didn't deserve to die that way!"

A hint of Koiray's anger returned, though a wave of fresh tears was on the burst of being released. Teyh gripped him tightly, giving him enough support to maintain some form of control. "You think I don't want to, Hara?! You think it doesn't tear me up that there are things that need to be changed but can't! I don't know how many times I can tell you, Hara, but I'M NOT A GOD!"

Hara shook her head and pursed her lips. "No, but you're one man who could make a difference."

"Maybe not anymore," Koiray whispered. He inhaled deeply, flailing to keep his control. "I tried to save him, Hara. I tried to save him by giving him some of my shifting ability. Part of my ability died with…" Koiray found himself unable to finish his sentence, but all understood.

It was then Hara moved forward and collapsed against Koiray, her hands on his chest. "Please. Please, Koiray, I need you to try. I need you to save my son."

She had begun to cry against him, and Koiray felt his arms encompass her comfortingly. He rested his head on hers and found solace in her return embrace. "I'm sorry, Hara. I'm sorry for everything."

"Please… I'm begging you, Koiray."

It was all he could do to stand there and hold back the tears; he smoothed Hara's hair affectionately and held her close. They hadn't been this close since the night Hara had come to his apartment, but Koiray had never expected to be found in such a situation again, particularly under these circumstances.

Another voice finally broke the silence, and Koiray was surprised to look up and find Jassen. "Koiray, please go back." He looked up at him in silence and confusion, and the Summoner's Guardian continued. "I know what it means if you go back. I know that you'll marry Hara and that you'll raise Takoire as your own son, but I still love him like my own now. I love him like a father to a son." Jassen suddenly choked back a sob and turned his back away. He lifted his head into the air but continued to speak. "For all I know now, Takoire is my son, and I want what's best for him. If the sacrifice is my place as his father for his life, then I'll gladly do it."

"Jassen…."

He shook his head. "Please, Koiray. You have to save him. Please…"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **That was a depressing chapter to write. Did it meet your expectations? Was it a bit melodramatic? And what do you think Koiray's next move is? Will he go back or just drown in his own misery. Thanks for reading, and please leave a review!


	80. Chapter SeventyNine

**A Generation of Legacies  
****Chapter Seventy-Nine**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X, X-2, or any of Square-Enix's characters.

**Last Time:**

Another voice finally broke the silence, and Koiray was surprised to look up and find Jassen. "Koiray, please go back." He looked up at him in silence and confusion, and the Summoner's Guardian continued. "I know what it means if you go back. I know that you'll marry Hara and that you'll raise Takoire as your own son, but I still love him like my own now. I love him like a father to a son." Jassen suddenly choked back a sob and turned his back away. He lifted his head into the air but continued to speak. "For all I know now, Takoire is my son, and I want what's best for him. If the sacrifice is my place as his father for his life, then I'll gladly do it."

"Jassen…."

He shook his head. "Please, Koiray. You have to save him. Please…"

* * *

The mood was somber, and his family and friends had gathered together to say goodbye. Their gathering was private, and the world kept at bay. Spira's heroes and leaders gathered not to solve Spira's battles but to confront one of their own. One of his mother's high summoners led the ceremony of sending little Takoire. The pyreflies that erupted from the ground caused a new wave of sorrow, and Koiray kept his head down as they flew away towards the Farplane. The high summoner ended the ceremony with silence and moved away for the family to say their goodbyes.

They all passed by the coffin in a line, each saying their own goodbye. Koiray stood towards the back of it all, unable to fully participate with the others. He still felt numb, but he had found a new resolve within himself.

"What will you do?" Des asked, touching him on the shoulder.

Koiray breathed in deep and grimaced. "I'm going to go. I have to go back."

Desa nodded. "What will you do when you get there?"

"It depends on how close I am to the time I originally left, but it'll have to be after he's born that I take him to the aeons to be sealed."

"I see…"

"Des," Koiray said, turning to look at his oldest friend, "when I get back, you and Syan will probably not … be together yet. Syan will be expecting to be returning to his own time."

The half Al Bhed let out a laugh of disbelief and wiped away a tear from the corner of her eye. "How messed up can our lives possibly be? The idea of being with Syan again makes me happier than I've felt in years, but the idea of never having married him tears me up. Am I selfish to want him to stay with me?"

"No. No, I don't think you're being selfish."

Desa held her face in her hands and released a heavy sigh. "It blows me away how much I love that man. I want what's best for him… but I don't know what I would have done without him."

Koiray reached an arm around her and held her head in the crook of his neck. "I know, Des. I know."

"I look at that little girl," Des said, watching Darka holding her hand as they stood in line, "and I can't help but wonder if she'll exist tomorrow."

"I'm sorry, Des. I'm sorry I did this to you."

She shook her head and tried to collect herself. "No, don't apologize, Koiray. Don't you dare apologize. You do what's best for all of us."

"How am I supposed to know what that is?"

"I know you don't believe it, but you were given this power for a reason. You were given this power because the Cheribum entrusted you with it."

Koiray shook his head. "Des-"

"Shut up, Koiray, let me finish. I know you have it in you to do what's best for all of us. You just need to trust yourself to do it."

He stayed silent, taking in Desa's words. She waited until the line was all but ended before joining the others to say her goodbyes. Koiray found himself unable to move anywhere near the coffin, instead, he watched everyone else. Hara and Jassen sat towards the front of the setting; the High Summoner cried softly as Jassen comforted her by wrapping an arm around her. It was there time to say goodbye, and they lingered by Takoire's side for a while longer.

Hara eventually turned to spot Koiray standing in the back. Her eyes were still filled with silent pleading, and Koiray closed his eyes and nodded. A glint of hope returned to her eyes, and Koiray could see the thanks written there. He chose not to answer, but instead, turned his back and began to walk, eventually disappearing from sight completely.

--------------------

His private parlor in the sphere theater was still locked and reserved for him, but Koiray struggled to remember the combination necessary to open the room. He entered the combination into the lock sphere with some difficulty; it had been six months since he had been in this room.

Everything appeared just as he had left it. Spheres and papers were strewn across the room, and Koiray began to boot the systems back up one by one. As they began to restart, Koiray frantically began to search for a blank sphere. He achieved success by finding a purple sphere and placed it into the sphere writer; all he had to do now was wait for the sphere station to finish booting back up.

He looked around the room for some kind of indicator for the date. He couldn't have been gone too long if his work was still here. The answer finally revealed itself when the sphere station finished booting.

Two months. He had been gone two months since leaving Syan here. He couldn't know how far Syan's and Desa's relationship had progressed, and Takoire had yet to be born. That still gave him time for work to be done.

"Good afternoon, Sir Koiray," the sphere station spoke. "Input command."

Koiray placed his hand on the sphere reader. "Record all memories from initial input until now."

The sphere under Koiray's hand and the sphere adjacent to him began to spin and glow brightly. Koiray closed his eyes and allowed his memories to download. There was too much to remember, too much to think about. He needed it all in front of him if he was going to sort through it all.

"Recording complete," the sphere station said. "Do you wish to input any further commands on the file?"

"Encrypt file," Koiray answered. "For my eyes only. Maximum security. Voice authorization, eye authorization, and lock combination."

"Understood. Sphere is now ready for use."

Koiray nodded to himself and took the sphere in hand. He stared at it hard before stowing it in one of the station's drawers. He'd sort it out later, for now, his next stop was to figure out his next step. He knew what his main goal was when he had decided to return, but he had no idea how he was going to achieve it.

The idea of returning to his life as if nothing had happened had occurred to him. He could pretend that he had no idea regarding Hara's pregnancy, he could propose to her as planned, she would accept, and he would return Syan to his time. No one would have been the wiser. But Koiray couldn't have played that charade for his whole life. Of course, he had no intention of telling the others what he had seen in their futures, but he couldn't allow what he had learned to not affect his life.

For now, he was still the Deputy Crimson Knight of Besaid, a bit of a demotion compared with once being a Lord of Bevelle. The offer to become Crimson Knight of Djose was still on the table. Then there was the ring that was still safe with his father. Hara still loved him; he knew that, but he didn't know what to do from here. She had, after all, married Jassen in some alternate future. Did that she mean she still loved him on some level? What did he mean to her?

"Pull up all recent updates on Spira," Koiray said.

A dozen or more windows suddenly opened on the many screens. Koiray began to read keenly; he had a lot of catching up to do.

He had come straight here after his shift. He hadn't run into any of his family or friends, and for all he knew, they remained oblivious to his return. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know how to react. The only thing he did know what was what he needed to do.

Time was of no object to Koiray, and with no windows to indicate its passage, Koiray lost himself to his reading.

The chirp of the door opening suddenly caught Koiray's attention, and he had no time to respond before someone entered the room.

He appeared just as Koiray had remembered him, though he seemed to be a little more aggressive than Koiray recalled.

"Who are you?" Syan demanded. "What are you doing here?" Koiray simply turned to him and stood, eyeing his friend. "…Koiray? Koiray, is that you?"

The smallest of smiles crept up on Koiray, and he nodded. "Hey, Syan."

"Yevon, forbid!" Syan strode towards him and encompassed him in a hug. "You're home! You're safe!"

Koiray patted him on the back and released a sigh; he had no idea how good it felt to know Syan was alive. "It's good to see you, Syan."

Syan's mouth had turned into a wide smile, and the young man took a step back to look at his friend. "Yevon… what happened to you? How long have you been gone? I barely recognized you!"

"… it's been about six months."

"Six months?! It's barely been two here!"

"I know. I've been reading up on what I missed when you crept up on me."

His counterpart continued to look him over, and Koiray found himself doing the same. The Syan that stood in front of him was clearly younger. He still had an air of innocence and optimism that had dimmed in the recording left for Koiray. Lines in his face had yet to form, and the gold band that the future Syan had worn was nowhere to be found on this one. What an odd thing time was.

Syan nodded with a smile, looking around the room. "I've been using this room for that very same purpose. Des allowed me access so that I could learn of your history to fill my days. Your Spira is a very rich place, Koiray."

Koiray nodded with a smile. "I'm glad someone's been making use of this place."

"I've learned much in your absence. Wait… How long have you been back?"

Koiray shrugged. "Not long. I came straight here, and I haven't left yet."

"But-" Syan suddenly paused, turning confused, "does Hara know you've returned?"

He met Syan's pause with one of his own before finally shaking his head. "No, she doesn't."

"What's wrong with you? She's been worried sick since the moment you left. She handled it well the first few weeks, but now…" He abruptly paused. "Koiray, you must go to her. Surely you've missed her as much as she's missed you."

"Of course I've missed her," Koiray said, attempting to put on a disposition that reflected his words. "I'm just tired from my shift, that's all. There are things I needed to take care of right away, and I didn't want her to see me like this."

Syan placed a hand on his shoulder and offered a reassuring smile. "Koiray, I know for a fact that she'd want to you see no matter what you looked like. Come, it's time to put a real smile on your face."

--------------------

The walk to the temple seemed so much longer now than before he had left. Syan had refused to allow him to clean up or change. The least he had allowed was for him to wipe the dirt and blood from his face, if only to ease Hara's worry upon seeing him. Syan had taken the lead in this undertaking; something Koiray was unused to. For the two months that Syan had spent in this time, the changes in his personality had already begun to take place.

People had ignored him all along the way, and even in the temple where he was once familiar face, no one offered him a second glance. Syan, however, was welcomed and given free access to the temple's interior. He disappeared to retrieve Hara, leaving Koiray alone in the ancient temple.

No one paid him any mind as he looked around the ancient building. While he had spent many hours here both as a child and adult, it had been some time since he had simply at what was around him. With the exception of the Temple of Seiryu, the temples were an odd hybrid of the old ways and new. Statues of high summoners from the time of Sin stood erected along the sides and an image of Valefor in mid-flight had been made into the tile floor, testaments to the old ways. The remaining parts of the temple had been changed to reflect its new patron Suzaku.

Koiray, however, found himself drawn to one statue in particularly, his great-grandfather High Summoner Braska. What was it about his family that gave them the ability to decide Spira's future? Why had they been chosen instead of others? Both sides of his father had effected change for more than one thousand years, and it was naïve to assume that they wouldn't continued to do so for another hundred years. But why? Was it really as Des had said? That he had been give this power for a reason? Had they all been given power for a reason?

The sound of Syan's and Hara's voices caused a chill to run down his spine. He resisted the urge to watch them enter into the main temple area from the archway but listened in on their conversation.

"Syan, is everything okay? Why are you in such a rush?"

"I'm fine, but I just need you to come with me."

Koiray heard Jassen's voice add to the first two, and suddenly, a surge of emotion stabbed him through the heart; Jassen's last words to him echoing in his head. "How far are we going, Syan?"

"Just here, to the main temple area."

"I don't understand," Hara said, "what did you bring me out here for?"

Koiray turned, though not before he attempted to cheer up his disposition. "He brought you here for me."

She stood not far from him, only a few steps away. She, too, seemed younger than Koiray had expected. Gone was her High Summoner garb, and instead, a simply summoner of Suzaku and Byakko had taken her place. Her red hair was shorter, and her green eyes were bright. Her stomach showed no signs of her pregnancy, and Koiray was forced to assume that she may or may not have even known yet.

Hara's expression was one of utter shock. It only took the span of a blink of an eye for her to recognize him and charge towards him. Koiray met her halfway, and Hara crushed him in a hug. "Koiray! Koiray, you're home! Thank the Cheribum!"

He placed his hand comfortingly on the back of her head and found the feeling of her arms wrapped around him alien. To feel her love and know that there was nothing stopping them from enjoying the moment was both liberating and condemning. "I've missed you, Hara," he whispered to her.

It was then she began to cry softly, and Koiray found himself unsure of what to do. Hara pulled away and attempted to hide her face. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm even crying. You've only been gone two months, and you said you'd come back. Cheribum, what's wrong with me…"

Koiray reached out for her face and brushed some of her tears away with his calloused thumb. He didn't say a word but brought her close for a kiss. She melted into him, and Koiray supported them both. It was a tender expression and was kept from becoming any more when someone purposefully cleared their throat.

"This is touching, but awkward," Jassen said with a teasing voice.

Hara pulled away with a laugh and moved out of the way, allowing Jassen to step forward. "Koiray, it's good to see you home."

Koiray nodded and took his hand. "Thank you, Jassen. It's good to be home."

"I hope you don't plan on reporting to Baed like that," Jassen returned. Koiray gave him a puzzled look, and the Summoner's Guardian pointed to his own hair and face.

"Oh. I forgot about that."

"Did you go so deep under cover that you had change your appearance entirely?" Syan asked.

"Under cover?"

"You know, when you went back to Syan's time," Hara offered.

"Right. Uh… No… I uh… I never made it back to Syan's time."

The bridge of Hara's nose crinkled. "I don't understand. Where did you go?"

"By accident I ended up in Sareth's time."

"And you've been there the whole time?" Jassen asked.

With a moment's hesitation, Koiray nodded. "Yes. I had to change up my appearance after Sareth went off the deep end."

"You were there when Sareth mad?" Syan asked, genuinely interested.

For a moment, Koiray had panicked, thinking Syan knew of his own heritage, but then he reminded himself that Syan was a scholar and had learned about everything in his absence. "Yes, I was there. It was a difficult period in Bevelle's history."

"But what about Syan?" Hara asked. "If you've spent this whole time in Sareth's time, then you weren't able to uncover anything about Tynas or whether or not Syan can return home."

Koiray took a breath and nodded. "I'm working on that as we speak. I'm trying to figure out what's best for everyone."

"I'm fine for now. We can discuss these things later," Syan said. "Koiray hasn't even seen his parents yet. All of us are the first to know. Koiray would have stayed locked in that sphere theater if I hadn't found him."

Hara turned. "Sphere theater?"

"I was working."

"Koiray, Hara, Jassen, why don't we take our leave? Koiray's home, and we should celebrate!"

Hara nodded with a smile, reaching for Koiray's hand and lacing it with her own. "I think that sounds like a good idea."

Koiray nodded but felt his throat go dry. Was this what it felt like? He'd forgotten…

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Impressions of Koiray? Now that he's back home what do you think his plans are going to be? Also, just heads up, this story will probably be over by the end of September to mid-October. There are about a six chapters left, but don't worry, there's still a lot do. Anyone have any predictions on how it's going to end? Thanks for reading and please drop me a review!


	81. Chapter Eighty

**A Generation of Legacies  
****Chapter Eighty**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X, X-2, or any of Square-Enix's characters.

**Last Time:**

"Koiray, Hara, Jassen, why don't we take our leave? Koiray's home, and we should celebrate!"

Hara nodded with a smile, reaching for Koiray's hand and lacing it with her own. "I think that sounds like a good idea."

Koiray nodded but felt his throat go dry. Was this what it felt like? He'd forgotten…

* * *

He had been home for two weeks, and he spent every spare moment he could in the private room in the back of the sphere theater. His eyes were bloodshot from the hours spent staring at the screen. He replayed moments of his life, hoping to gain a better understanding of what to do next. In some ways, the memories cut into him deeply, and in other ways, he had become numb to their effects.

Sometimes, Koiray would wake in the middle of the night with little Takoire's dying image burned into his mind. Hara's voice begging him to change it all was always in the back of his mind, pushing him forward to continue with his work.

He had seen little of his family and friends since his return, and he had yet to even report back to Baed. Returning to his position as Deputy Crimson Knight was something else he hadn't considered. He didn't know if remembered how to be a guardian.

Koiray groaned and rubbed his eyes once more before replaying the memory of Syan's sphere. Then there was the problem of what he was going do with Syan. His cousin had the beginnings of the life he would come to enjoy, but Syan expected to go home. He hadn't yet made the decision to stay. He hadn't made the commitment to this time. What was Koiray supposed to say? You have to stay in this time because you're supposed to marry Desa? You have a little girl that hasn't been born yet?

The door to the sphere theater suddenly slid open, and Koiray frantically closed the windows before turning the security precautions back on.

Syan appeared with a neutral expression and looked to Koiray. "Still working, Koiray?"

He nodded. "I am."

Looking around the room, Syan frowned. "What have you been working on?"

"Getting you back. Sorting out a few unfinished things from Sareth's time. That's all."

Syan looked intently at the screen for a few moments, noting the security lock. "For two weeks straight? It's a bit excessive, don't you think?"

"There's a lot to go through," Koiray answered simply.

His counterpart nodded gravely and took a seat behind Koiray. "Koiray, may we speak?"

"What's on your mind?"

"That was going to be my question." Syan released a sigh and eyed his friend. "Koiray, everyone is in agreement. You've been acting very oddly since you've returned." Koiray sighed and turned away, but Syan continued. "Koiray, come now. You've barely spent more than a few hours with any of us at any given time. Then when you're not with one of us, you're here, working on something none of us know anything about. Even before you left, you included me in your work. Now, you shut me out. What's going on?"

"Nothing's going on."

"Don't lie to me. You've lied to me far too much already."

Koiray sighed but nodded. "You're right. I have lied too much, but I never did it to hurt you, to hurt anyone. Just believe me when I say that what I'm doing is important."

"That may be, but that doesn't always justify it. Perhaps if you explained it in its simplicity to us, we could be more understanding."

"Why do you need to understand?" Koiray asked bluntly. "Can't I just tell you that it's for everyone's own good and that it's better for everyone if they stay out of it?"

Syan frowned. "That might work with some, but not with your family and friends. What about Hara?"

"Hara?"

"I don't understand. Since you've come home, you've barely looked at her. Yevon forbid, you've practically ignored her."

"That's not true!" Koiray protested.

"No?" Syan asked softly. "How much time have you spent with her since you've returned? Even to her, you won't share your thoughts. She's worried about you, Koiray. We're all worried."

Koiray stood up from his chair disgruntled and threw a stack of papers across the room. "Why can't all of you just understand that I'm doing what's best for everyone!"

Syan reacted calmly, looking up at his friend. "I may not have known you as long as Desa, Hara, or Teyh, but I know you well enough to know something changed you while you were gone. Something tested you. I don't know what it is, but you don't have to go through it alone."

"But I do. I have to do this alone."

"Koiray, it may not be my place, but you have a family the likes of which I've never seen. You support and love each other no matter what. You're always there for one another. The gift of such a family should not be squandered."

He had heard those words before, and Koiray froze, looking to his friend. "What did you say?"

Syan cleared his throat. "I said that you should cherish your family. Don't take them for granted."

"You're right," Koiray answered simply. "I know that I've been acting a little odd, but just understand that what I'm doing is important. The future depends on my work."

"All right. Just promise me that you'll spend more time outside of this room. Work isn't your life, Koiray, it's only a part of it."

"Lives depend on me, Syan."

His cousin simply smiled. "I wouldn't worry too much, Koiray. I've been here two months, and I haven't had so much as a glimmer of a headache. You still have time yet."

Koiray met Syan's cheerful gaze and nodded in agreement. His inner thoughts, however, were something differently entirely. Syan's life wasn't the only one that depended on him.

--------------------

Lenne and Takoire had cleared the day for their son, and for that, Koiray was grateful. His parents had been careful not to push too hard on the events that had occurred during his shift, but now it was time to come to terms with what needed to be said. Their family's sanctuary on the cliffs seemed to be the place where the most serious of discussions were held. It provided a soothing atmosphere that allowed them to confront their problems with a level eye. It was that environment Koiray needed know.

The Guardian of the Ages sat leaning against one of the ancient buildings with the Summoner of Yore leaning against him. Koiray sat across from them, trying to find the words to begin.

"Dad, do you remember ever hearing about a Lord Koiray?"

Takoire studied his son carefully and searched himself for the answer. "We went over this the last time you shifted, didn't we? I do remember the name, but he didn't stay for very long. He disappeared right around the time Sareth reneged on his promise for peace, why do you ask?"

"That was me."

Lenne frowned. "How can that be? I realize that you found yourself in Sareth's time during your first set of shifts, but what does that have to do with where you've been?"

"Because somehow, I ended up back in Sareth's time. To Sareth, I'd only been gone six or so months since he'd originally made a Bevelle Lord."

Takoire cocked his head. "What did you do?"

Koiray shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I overshot Syan's time by a couple decades. It wouldn't be the first time," he scoffed.

"So what happened? What did you do?" Lenne asked.

"It's not what I did that mattered. It's what I learned."

"And what did you learn?" Takoire asked.

Takoire III heaved a heavy sigh, ruffling his still messy and uncut hair. "I… Cheribum… I've already told this to you… Sareth trusted me. I don't know why. He just trusted me with everything. Right before… Right before he changed, he was going to make me his heir. But he had a secret. Only a few people knew about it. I don't think you even have an idea, Dad."

Lenne moved to touch her son on the shoulder. "What are you trying to tell us?"

He buried his face in his hands, crafting his words. "Sareth had a wife."

His parents simply sat back stunned. Koiray had caught them both off guard, and he wondered if he had appeared in a similar fashion upon meeting Lady Mayara.

"Who was she?" Lenne finally asked.

"She was a commoner. Her name was Mayara. Sareth met her at a refugee camp."

"How is that possible?" Takoire asked, his voice barely above a whisper. "I would have known… My intelligence would have mentioned something about Sareth being married. The public never knew…"

"Why didn't we know about her?" Lenne asked.

"Sareth wanted to protect her. He knew that the war with Zanarkand had made him unpopular with his people, and he kept her from the public eye to protect her. He was going to introduce her to the people of Bevelle once the peace treaty with Zanarkand had been finalized."

His father seemed to be a complete loss for words, and it was Lenne's turn to take up the mantle. It was her strength that kept the Guardian of the Ages from exploding from all his emotions. "Koiray, this… this sounds impossible. Sareth began shifting through time once the war started going badly for Bevelle. If I understand this the way I'm meant to, why would he just leave behind a wife?"

"She died," Koiray said simply, though his voice was tainted with a hollow quality.

"How?" Takoire finally asked.

Takoire II was the strongest man Koiray had ever known. It was Takoire II that provided Koiray the ground to his moral center. He was the voice in his head telling him what he should do, telling him to do what would make him happy. His father would have sacrificed everything in a heartbeat if it meant making Koiray a little happier, and for that, Koiray was eternally grateful. Takoire II was his example of what a man should be in life.

It was that idea of his father that shook Koiray's core. The man that sat before him now was clearly haunted by the memories of his dead family. This man had seen his mother, father, aunt, uncle, and cousin murdered before his very eyes only moments before being separated from the love of his life. Koiray knew he still shouldered the guilt of the events from that day, and the idea that there was some part of his life that he had no knowledge about had put everything back in front of Takoire.

Koiray looked his father in the eye. "She died in childbirth."

"Childbirth?" Lenne asked. "What about the child? What happened to it?"

"The white magi were able to save him. A boy."

"Do you know what happened to the boy?" Takoire asked.

"Yes and no," Koiray answered.

"Koiray, we need to know," Lenne said.

He bowed his head down and released a laugh of disbelief. He rubbed his eyes and covered his mouth with his hand. "…would you believe me if I told you it was Syan?"

"Syan?" Takoire asked, sitting up. "How can that be?"

"I wish I knew. I had no idea who Syan was when I first came to know him. Hell, I didn't know he was my cousin until these past few months."

"It's not true," Lenne insisted. "It can't be true."

Koiray nodded. "That's what I thought, but for Cheribum's sake, look him at Mom. The resemblance between the two is unmistakable. It's a wonder none of us saw Sareth in him before."

"Cheribum…" Lenne whispered.

"But Syan and Sareth are nothing alike. Syan acts nothing like my brother did."

"No, he doesn't. He takes after his mother." Koiray paused. "Lady Mayara had a quiet personality. She was thoughtful, kind, and always saw the best in people, though when she needed to, she was more than capable of stepping up. When I look at Syan now, I see his father in his eyes but his mother in his demeanor."

Takoire rubbed his temples and sighed. "So what do we do?"

"I was hoping you'd be able to help me decide," Koiray answered. "I don't know whether or not I should tell him. Everything he knows about Sareth is the way history portrays him. To be given the burden that he was your father… To be told that the man you've called father all your life is nothing but a stranger by blood…"

"Should we even tell him?" Lenne questioned. "You're working on getting him home, aren't you? He can live his life without ever knowing."

"But he has a right to know, don't you think?" Koiray asked. "If something that big had been kept from you your whole life, wouldn't you want to know? And he has a family with us. We're his family. He's my cousin. We can't just send him back like he's not our problem. He's one of us."

Takoire shook his head. "But he doesn't belong here, Koiray. He couldn't stay here even if he wanted to."

Koiray frowned. "Technically, you don't belong here either, Dad, and believe me, I know that Syan's future is here, with us. He belongs in this time."

"What do you think, Koiray?" Lenne asked quietly. "You want our advice, but in the end, the decision is yours."

"…I think he has a right to know. I just don't know how to tell him."

"Then it's decided. Syan will know who his father was, but whenever you tell him, Koiray, we do it as a family. He's one of us."

--------------------

It had been a joint effort to drag him from the sphere theater. It seemed as if everyone had ambushed him and attacked at once, forcing him away from his work console and into the sunlight. They had planned for a day at the beach, and Koiray was the only one who hadn't known ahead of time. Still, Hara had come prepared with his swimming trunks and had covered every possible reason as to why he shouldn't go with him.

For now, he sat on the beach and watched everyone else. The effort was appreciated, but Koiray couldn't help but feel detached from it all.

"Come on, Hara!" Teyh jeered, spinning a blitzball on his finger, "You know you're up for a game!"

She smiled but shook her head, continuing to help Desa build their sand castle. "Not right now. Maybe in a bit."

"Sis?" Teyh continued. "Come on! I know you want to get me back for that disaster of a game last time!"

"We'll get to it," Desa answered. "We have the whole day. You're acting like we're on a time limit."

Jassen frowned and looked over to Koiray. "Hey, Koiray! Come on! Play with us!"

Koiray shook his head and held up a hand. "Not right now. I'm fine."

"Why you gotta be like that?" Maru added. "You're practically sucking the happiness outta the air, bro!"

"I'm just tired."

"Now you wouldn't be this tired if you would just get some r and r, every now and again, would you?" Syan asked from the tip of the water.

"Probably not, but that's my own damn fault."

Syan rolled his eyes. "I'm not accusing you, Koiray. We're out having fun, remember? You remember what fun is, do you not?"

Koiray rolled his eyes. "I can't believe I'm getting this speech from you, Syan. A few months ago you were too prim, proper, and schedule-oriented to have any fun. I was the one who always had to drag you out."

"I learned from the best," Syan answered with a bow.

"What about you, Syan?" Ro called out. "You up for a game of blitzball?"

Syan grimaced and groaned. "I don't know. My performance during the last game was less than exemplary."

"By less than exemplary do you mean that you couldn't score a goal to save your life?" Desa asked teasingly.

"That was uncalled for," Syan answered. "Such a statement is beyond the limits of fair banter. For example, I would never draw your inability to dance into any fair argument," he ended his statement with a smile, and Desa looked up at him with a hint of irritation.

"Ooo," Teyh faked a cringe, "that was low, but I think you deserved that, Sis."

"Sorry," Koiray interrupted, "but I missed the reference."

"Ah, of course," Syan began. "About two weeks ago now, Des asked me to accompany her to a company banquet of some sort. She couldn't ask Teyh because there was someone there she wanted to… show up?"

"Rong was there," Teyh coughed.

Desa quickly sent him a death glare, and Syan cleared his throat before continuing. "In order to achieve this purpose, I attempted to lead Des in one of the more traditional and complicated dances… It didn't work as well as I had hoped."

"How do you expect me to know a dance that existed over a thousand years ago?" she argued.

Syan offered a charming smile and a shrug. "It's not the actual order of the dance moves that's important, Des; that's why I lead. The point is that you need to a sense… of rhythm in order to anticipate the next movement."

"Are you implying that I have no rhythm?" Desa asked.

"No. No, of course not," Syan reasoned. "I'm just saying you need a little more practice, that's all."

"Well, I'd like to see you try and reprogram a sphere station beginning with the base code," Desa returned.

"Des," Syan confessed, "I can barely turn the machina on."

The group met in laughter, and Koiray wore a smile. He watched Syan aim a light waterga spell in Desa's direction as well as her outrage as she chased after him. It was easy to see now how the two had fallen in love. Syan was quiet and traditional, someone Desa could easily confide in. He also had the ability to step up if the occasion called for it, and in that, Desa had found her equal. Desa, too, was a match for Syan. Her vigor for life and ambitious attitude not only motivated herself but motivated Syan to do better. She also had a soft side that few saw, and it was then that Syan could act as a protector.

"Are you okay?" Hara said, coming up beside him and resting her head on his arm.

He offered a weak smile and touched her arm. "I'm all right."

The summoner sighed and frowned. "If you ever need to talk about anything, you know I'm here, right?"

"Of course I do."

Hara placed a kiss on his arm. "I love you."

Koiray hesitated. Hara meant those words, he knew she did, but would she always? The seed of doubt that had been planted in the future was beginning to grow, and Koiray didn't know what to do about it.

"I love you, too." He sounded like a liar even to his own ears.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Tick tock. Legacies is almost done. Any new theories springing up? What's going to happen next? What do you guys think of Koiray's behavior? Is he being too angsty? Is he working too much? Anything? Thanks again for reading and please leave me a review!


	82. Chapter EightyOne

**A Generation of Legacies  
****Chapter Eighty-One**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X, X-2, or any of Square-Enix's characters.

**Last Time:**

"Are you okay?" Hara said, coming up beside him and resting her head on his arm.

He offered a weak smile and touched her arm. "I'm all right."

The summoner sighed and frowned. "If you ever need to talk about anything, you know I'm here, right?"

"Of course I do."

Hara placed a kiss on his arm. "I love you."

Koiray hesitated. Hara meant those words, he knew she did, but would she always? The seed of doubt that had been planted in the future was beginning to grow, and Koiray didn't know what to do about it.

"I love you, too." He sounded like a liar even to his own ears.

* * *

"How's your work coming?" Desa asked.

Koiray shrugged. "It goes."

The sun was beginning to set on Besaid, and Desa had encouraged Koiray to go for a walk with her. Not much had changed for Desa since he had gone. She still worked for DARSON, and her single status had remained. At that statement, Koiray scoffed to himself slightly. If only she knew what her future held.

"Koiray, are you feeling all right?" Desa asked. "You've been keeping to yourself ever since you got back, and none of us see you much. You haven't even told Baed you're back in town."

"I'm fine. There's just a lot that needs to be done."

"Well, if you need any help, my door's always open."

"Thanks, but I think I got it."

Desa frowned and straightened her hair. "So when are you taking Syan back?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"I don't know. I was just curious."

Koiray smiled inwardly and kept his outside appearance to be nonchalant. "So what do you think of him?"

"Syan?"

"Yeah."

She shrugged. "I don't know. He's a good guy, and he fits in with all of us. If only there were more guys like him in this timeframe," she joked.

Koiray shook his head. "Where Syan comes from, guys like him are in pretty short supply too."

"I wish we could have more time with him, that's all."

He nodded but kept his thoughts to himself. So Desa really did like him from the beginning. They had known each other two months, but at this point, both assumed that Syan would be returning from where he came. Koiray wondered how many months they had done this strange dance before Syan had finally admitted to himself that he would never return home.

"Well, you should get to know him while you still can," Koiray suggested.

"I will. So you'll take Syan back and that'll be that?"

"What?"

"When you take Syan back, that'll be your last shift?"

"Probably."

"I'm just asking because… Can you believe it's been five months since you first told me that you were going to propose to Hara?"

Koiray suddenly stopped in his tracks. Five months for Desa, but probably closer to a year for him.

"No, I don't think I'd realized it'd been that long."

"Do you think you'll propose after you return Syan home?"

His insides squirmed, but he resumed his walk. "I don't know. Syan and I talked about him staying for the wedding, but with everything on my plate, I don't know when I'll be able to propose."

"… do you even want to anymore?" Desa asked quietly.

"How can you ask me that?" Koiray froze and turned to look at the hesitant expression on Desa's features. "Of course I want to propose to her, but I have too much to do right now. I can't worry about my personal life."

"And what about Hara?" Desa continued. "You're just going to keep making her wait?"

Koiray frowned and took in a quick breath. "You know, Des, shouldn't you just mind your own business?"

"I would, but the way you've been handling your personal life lately, it's a wonder it hasn't fallen apart completely!"

"First, Syan gets on my case, then Hara, and now you. Why can't all of you just leave me alone to do my work?!"

"Because whether your realize it or not, you're hurting the people you care about! I know you, Koiray, I've known you as long as I've lived, and I might not understand what's going on in that head of yours, but I understand what you want to do. But you have to be fair to those around you! You've left Hara alone for over three months. You've left her to worry every moment of every day. Cheribum, we didn't even know if you were alive or dead, and now that you're back, you don't so much as look at her!"

He grew quiet and steadied his breathing. "If you knew the things I knew, Des, you would have just left me alone."

"Then tell me!" she answered. "Why don't you tell anyone?!"

Koiray looked hard into his friend's face. He could read her anxiety and her distress in her features. A memory of Desa just before he had returned to this time flashed before him, and Koiray wondered whether he had the strength to do what he needed to.

"Hara deserves more," Desa said. "She loves you. You can't keep taking advantage of her like this."

"Damn it, Des!" Koiray returned angrily. "I'm not taking advantage of her. I'm trying to do what's best for her! And if that means a future without me, then so be it!"

She stared at him frozen in place. The last glimmers of sunlight were beginning to disappear, and the stars were beginning to return one by one. The beauty of it all once offered solace to Koiray, but little by little, he felt the knowledge within him eating him alive. The pressure was building on him; if only they understood. If only they knew what he knew.

"What happened to you…?" Desa asked softly, looking up into her friend's eyes. "You haven't been gone just six months… have you? You've been gone for longer than that."

Koiray looked away. "I spent six months in Sareth's time, I told you that."

She shook her head and followed him. "Yeah, but you spent time somewhere else, didn't you? You know something…"

"Just leave me alone, Des."

"No. I won't leave you alone. What's bothering you?"

"Nothing."

"Koiray-"

He turned and frowned before heading back towards the city. "Excuse me, I need to get some work done."

--------------------

Hara was busy cooking in the kitchen, and Koiray sat alone in the living room of her apartment. The sphere screen was on, but he wasn't paying much attention to it; he couldn't seem to focus.

The Summoner had pulled him away from work for a home cooked meal, and it was the first time Koiray had been alone with Hara since his return home. His mind was in a thinking frenzy, and he found it impossible to settle down. He could feel Hara watching him out of the corner of her eye and knew that she was going to say to him the same things Syan and Desa had.

"Do you think want something to drink?" she called out from the kitchen.

"I don't know. A glass of wine, maybe?"

She joined him and took a seat next to him, placing a glass in front of him and setting down a glass of water for herself. Hara leaned against him, and Koiray held her to him, placing a small kiss on the top of her head.

"I miss you," Hara said quietly.

Koiray paused thoughtfully and rested his head on hers. "I miss you."

"Why do you keep to yourself?" she asked softly. "Why won't you talk to me?"

"…it's just something I have to do alone."

"How much longer until you leave again?"

"…I don't know. I really don't know."

She shifted, and Koiray could tell there was something weighing on Hara's mind. She buried her face in his shirt and clenched the cloth. "…I have to tell you something."

So she did know. She was going to tell him… and he was going to have to act surprised. Koiray prepared himself and attempted to act his typical normal self.

"What? Is everything okay?"

Hara sat up but bowed her head, swallowing hard. "Koiray… Koiray, I'm… I'm pregnant."

For the briefest of moments, Koiray allowed himself to pretend that he had seen nothing in the future. He pretended for just a moment that he had learned for the first time that he was going to be a father. He allowed himself to pretend that this was the way it was supposed to happen.

Koiray smiled and brought Hara close for a tender kiss. "That's… That's wonderful…"

Hara's eyes lit up, and she met his smile. "Really? You think so?"

Koiray pulled back and looked earnestly in her eyes. "There is nothing I want more in this world than to have a family with you, Hara." She smiled and allowed a tear to escape the corner of her eye. "What is it?" Koiray asked. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "It's just… That's the first time I've really seen you happy… since you've been back."

For a moment he withdrew back in himself, remembering what it is he was trying to save in this time. Koiray touched her cheek with his hand and sighed. "I'm sorry. I've been working so much." He touched his forehead to hers and offered another smile. "We're going to be a family," he said. "I love you both so much."

Hara met him in a kiss, and Koiray allowed himself to succumb to it. It was here, in this place, that Koiray would allow himself to forget, even for a little while, about what the future held. Although no matter what he tried, he couldn't erase the image of his dying son.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Hara asked, sensing his change in mood.

He shook his head. "Nothing."

"You're lying," she answered, looking into his eyes. "You're lying about something."

Koiray pursed his lips and continued to shake his head. "No. No, I'm happy. I am. I'm just… I'm just tired, that's all. Our son is something to be happy about."

Hara quickly paused. "…our son?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you know it's going to be a boy?"

He quickly gathered his wits and offered a smile. "What? I can't hope it's a boy?"

"You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Hara frowned for a moment but collected herself. "What are you going to do if we have a girl?" she asked with a smile.

Koiray shrugged. "I don't know. She'll probably be just like her mom. Hopefully, she'll be just as beautiful."

"And what would we call her?"

"Jeez… Baby names… I don't even know where to start."

Hara smiled. "Well, at least if it's a boy we're covered."

"Why?"

"I want to name him Takoire."

Koiray tucked a strand of hair behind Hara's ear and gazed at her intently. "Why Takoire?"

"It's a family tradition isn't it? All the first born boys of your family are named Takoire."

"That's only because my grandfather decided to name his son after himself."

"Oh? And what are you?"

He shrugged. "My Mom likes traditions."

Hara smiled and placed a kiss on Koiray's lips. "And so do I."

Koiray studied Hara's features intently, thinking to himself. "Who else knows?"

"…your parents, my parents, and Des."

"…what did they say?"

"Well, everyone was happy, but before you came back, they were all worried. I was worried. I didn't want to have to raise our baby without you. You deserve to be here."

He quickly looked away and caught his breath. Hara kept her silence but offered a comforting hand on his shoulder, "I know you've been working hard, and I know that you feel like you need to do this alone, but… I love you," she whispered against him.

"I love you," he returned.

"Here, I know what'll make you feel better." Hara took his hand and placed it on her stomach, the swell of her stomach beginning to show. "I know it's still too early, but that's our child, Koiray. Right there. We made that."

The feel of his hand resting on Hara's stomach offered a strange kind of comfort, and he felt a smile creep onto his features. "That's our child."

--------------------

The door to his parent's home came unlocked, and Koiray walked through looking for any sign of his parents. "Mom? Dad?"

It was hard to believe that he hadn't returned to his parent's home once since he had gotten back. Then again, he was discovering that he had been neglecting a lot of things since his return home. He had finally gotten the courage to report to Baed that he was back in the city but needed a little more time. The Crimson Knight had begrudgingly accepted, and Koiray suddenly remembered that he was the Deputy Crimson Knight of Besaid again. Aelozo had called looking for him, and Koiray was forced to remember that he had been offered the position of Crimson Knight of Djose. It seemed as if little by little, Koiray was discovering the life he had left behind.

"I'm in here!" Lenne's voice called out.

Koiray walked towards his mother's office and spotted her working with Syan across from her. Papers and spheres were scattered across the desk, and the sphere screen was open to a document. Koiray racked his brain and remembered that there would be a Council of Summoners meeting within the next two weeks. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt anything."

Lenne shook her head and smiled as Koiray walked over to kiss her on the cheek. "No, not at all. I was just showing Syan some of my work and how our system functions."

"Koiray, I'm amazed that you left the sphere theater all on your own!" Syan said. "No one forced you?"

He shook his head. "No, believe it or not, I'm here of my own free will. What about you? Looks like you're picking up some work, too."

Syan shrugged. "I find your aeons fascinating, that's all. I was curious as to how your summoner system functioned, and your mother was kind of enough to teach me. She also took me to a council session with all three councils present a few weeks ago. I believe it was the Council of New Spira?"

"Yeah, Mom's pretty useful if you're interested in Spira's politics. It's not like she saved Spira."

Lenne frowned. "Not fair. Your grandmother and great-grandfather beat me to it twice before. I was just born with some huge shoes to fill."

"And that makes me…?"

"Don't even get started, Koiray. Our family does not need a savior complex."

Koiray looked over her shoulder to the work scattered across the desk and frowned. "As long as you're not working too hard I'll try to keep my ego in check."

"Believe it or not, having Syan around makes my work a lot easier. He picks up on everything I have to teach him ridiculously fast, and he helps me with my work. If he was born in this time, he would have been a great summoner. He's perfect for it. He has the right disposition, the abilities, the patience, the political know how. Everything."

Syan bowed his head in embarrassment. "Well, we'll never know, will we? I do have to return back to my own time eventually."

"The fact that you'll be returning to be a Yevon priest is a waste in my opinion," Lenne sighed. "There is so much good you could do if you had the right tools to do it." She paused and looked up at her son. "Is there something you needed?"

"Yeah. I was actually looking for Dad. Is he around?"

Lenne shook her head. "No, he's out with your Uncle Darka. What's going on?"

Koiray leaned against the doorway, taking a deep breath. "It's about the baby."

Lenne's expression quickly changed to a wide smile. "So Hara told you?"

"Yeah."

"Isn't it great?" Lenne asked, standing up to meet Koiray in a hug.

"Yeah." Koiray caught Syan's oblivious gaze, and he put on a small smile. "Sorry, Syan, I guess nobody told you. Hara's pregnant."

At that exact moment, Syan appeared as if a chocobo had ran him over. His eyes widened, and he released a nervous and unrehearsed laugh. "Pregnant? Wow… Hara's with child…?"

"That's what they tell me."

Syan quickly stood up and offered Koiray a hug. "Koiray, that's wonderful. Congratulations! You'll make a wonderful father!"

"Thanks."

"So… Are you and Hara engaged as of now? Or…?"

Koiray cleared his throat and sighed. "Uh… That's a good question… Because, technically, I haven't proposed yet… But last time I check, we were still going to get married."

"You should probably get a move on that," Lenne said. "You can't keep the girl waiting forever."

"I will….soon. I just… I need to figure a few things out here. Anyway, I should get going. But if you see Dad can you tell him I'm looking for him?"

"Of course."

"Why don't you stay for dinner tonight?" Lenne asked. "Call Hara. Have her come over tonight, too."

He paused. "Are you cooking?"

"You are just as bad as your Dad. I'm cooking, and you're eating it. Now call Hara."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **What's to say about this chapter? The pressure's building on Koiray, and everyone's beginning to notice. Still, a bit of almost happy news has to cheer him up, right? Anyway, as always, I love to hear your thoughts and theories. So please, leave me a review!


	83. Chapter EightyTwo

**A Generation of Legacies  
****Chapter Eighty-Two**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X, X-2, or any of Square-Enix's characters.

**Last Time:**

"So… Are you and Hara engaged as of now? Or…?"

Koiray cleared his throat and sighed. "Uh… That's a good question… Because, technically, I haven't proposed yet… But last time I check, we were still going to get married."

"You should probably get a move on that," Lenne said. "You can't keep the girl waiting forever."

"I will….soon. I just… I need to figure a few things out here. Anyway, I should get going. But if you see Dad can you tell him I'm looking for him?"

"Of course."

"Why don't you stay for dinner tonight?" Lenne asked. "Call Hara. Have her come over tonight, too."

He paused. "Are you cooking?"

"You are just as bad as your Dad. I'm cooking, and you're eating it. Now call Hara."

* * *

He never had a problem articulating what he wanted to say before, but it seemed that whenever his son was involved, Koiray came face to face with new problems and new attitudes. Little Takoire was still years away from beginning to shift, and there was little for Koiray to do until he was born. Still… if something happened to Koiray in that time, he had to make sure that Little Takoire would have a good chance of living a normal life.

His father had invited him for a few drinks at the end of the day, and they sat on the Besaid beach under the night sky. Koiray reached for his glass and took a sip, taking an easy breath.

"Dad," he said, "I need a favor."

Takoire took a drink from his own glass. "Shoot."

"I don't… I don't know how to say this." Koiray took another drink before looking to his father. "You know about Hara's pregnancy, right?"

Takoire's expression remained calm, but he nodded carefully. "She told us a week before you got back."

"I need a favor."

"What?"

Koiray looked up at the sky, taking in the multitude of lights and colors running across the black background. "If something happens to me or I leave without knowing when I come back, I need you to take the child to the aeons to be sealed. Take him when he's about four years old."

"You know something," Takoire said, turning to look at his son. "You know something that you're not telling me."

He ignored his father's statements but met his gaze. "I need you to do this for me. I need you to promise me."

Takoire paused before finally nodding calmly. "What do you want me to do?"

"His power is going to turn on earlier, much earlier, than it did for me. We need to curb it until he's old enough to learn to control it." He paused. "Take him to the aeons one by one, starting with Suzaku. They'll know what to do, but give him about two weeks to recover between each time."

"And what exactly will sealing… him…. do?"

Koiray ran a hand through his now lengthy hair and sighed. "It's hard to explain. The aeons will create barriers to his power. He will only be able to access the power little by little. As he masters each amount he's given, he'll be given another portion. The seals will allow him to learn slowly, otherwise, he'll have all the power rushing to him at once, and he won't be able to control it."

"All right."

"One more thing."

"Yeah?"

"If there comes a time when he does need to start learning how to use his power and I'm not around, I need you to teach him."

It was then Takoire finally shook his head and frowned. "Koiray, I'm not like you. I've never traveled the way you do. What I did was unleash raw power and hoped to the aeons that it wouldn't tear me apart. I wouldn't know what to teach your child."

Koiray offered a small smile and bowed his head. "Dad, you're one of the best men I know. I know you can teach him."

Takoire thought on his son's words before finally bowing his head in submission. The two sat for a long while with only the sound of the ocean waves between them. Since his return, Koiray had become less talkative and social than he had once been. He had become less concerned about his future and his own well-being. In a way, sometimes it felt as if he had become less of himself. It felt as if he was drowning in a world made up of causality and consequences. Spira was a tangle of ifs, and only Koiray knew how to set it all right… he just hadn't found the solution yet.

"This wasn't the life your Mom and I wanted for you," Takoire said softly.

"What?" Koiray asked, not hearing it the first time.

"I said that this isn't the life we wanted for you," Takoire repeated. "Your Mom and I went through hell to be together. We… We broke rules, I watched my family murdered, and we were even separated by more than a thousand years. But through it all, I loved your Mom. I don't know what the hell I would have done without her." He paused and scoffed to himself lightly, looking up at the stars. "Then, when your mom and I finally did get a chance to really be together, all we wanted was a normal life. We wanted to just live our lives and raise a family. We only had you, and the positions we hold in Spira never gave us the lives we wanted, but it was enough." He paused again, looking to Koiray, and the Summoner's Guardian's eyes began to glisten. "We wanted you to have the life we never had, but I guess we couldn't manage even that. And now it looks like the next generation is set to repeat the hardships we've been forced to go through."

"Dad…"

Takoire shook his head. "I wish I could make things easier for you, Koiray. I wish I didn't have to give you this burden."

Koiray bit his bottom lip and caught his breath. "You and Mom were the best parents anyone could have ever asked for. I grew up, and I knew I was loved. You taught me right from wrong, and you taught me to find the person within myself. I just… I don't think I can be to my son what you guys were to me."

His father touched him on the shoulder and offered a complex smile, one filled with worry, happiness, encouragement, and sympathy. "I know you have it in you, Koiray. I know you can be a better man than I ever was. Your child… Your son will be the better for it. Just take each day one at a time, and enjoy what you have while you have it."

--------------------

"Syan, it's going to take me some more time to figure everything out. I hope that's okay."

"That's fine. Take all the time you need."

Koiray sighed and nodded. The group was scheduled to gather during the afternoon for a blitzball session, and it was at their meeting place Koiray had met with Syan slightly earlier than the agreed time. The day was calm, and the cries of the seagulls flying overhead told all that this was a day to be enjoyed… still, it seemed Koiray couldn't escape from his work.

Meeting with Syan was something Koiray had been unable to achieve often since his return home. His cousin, however, had no trouble filling his days. During the earlier parts of the morning, Syan would immerse himself in some aspect of modern-day Spira's culture and learn as much as possible. Towards the early afternoon he would meet with Lenne to learn and help in her work. In the early evening hours, Syan would generally meet with Desa for dinner, or she would take him somewhere that he hadn't been before. Whether his cousin knew it or not, Syan was beginning to lay down the foundations of his life.

"I have a few theories… about what to do," Koiray said hesitantly.

"Oh?"

"Maybe when I bring you back, I'll just confront Tynas. I think I have a better idea of what exactly Tynas is holding against me. If he resolves his problems with me, maybe he'll just leave you alone."

Syan paused carefully. "You say that you've been in Sareth's time for the past six months, did you not?"

"Yeah."

"Are you saying that Tynas' accusations have some kind of true fact behind them? You couldn't actually have been the downfall of olden Spira. It's not possible."

Koiray frowned, crafting his words carefully. "My situation during that time was… suspicious. I was in a position of clear political and military power, and I conveniently dropped off the map right around the time Sareth decided to renew the war."

"But, Koiray," Syan said, shaking his head, "to think that it was your fault and your fault alone that caused Sareth to choose the path he did is ridiculous."

At the mention of his uncle's name Koiray swallowed hard; to look into Syan's face and see flashes of the man Sareth once was reminded him of the tasks still laid out before him. "I know that, but think about it, Tynas was exposed to Sin's toxin. His memories are jumbled; they don't make sense. Add into the equation a former Bevelle lord who hasn't aged a day in the past twenty odd years. I think I can guess why Tynas is mad at me."

"If his mind is as rattled as you say it is," Syan reasoned, "surely reason will not reach him. What can you say to the man?"

The Deputy Crimson Knight scoffed lightly and wore a sarcastic smile. "That's a damn good question. I'm thinking of just winging it."

Koiray knew that such a confrontation would never happen; he just needed more time for Syan to ground himself to this time. He needed Syan to have a firm reason to stay. He knew that reason was Desa, but they had yet to even form a hint of a romantic relationship. Koiray was simply going to have to buy as much time as he needed.

"What will you do once we arrive?" Syan asked, snapping him out of his reverie. "The last time you came to get me your timing was… shall we say a little off? What happens if we end up in the middle of the battle? You won't have the strength to fight, let alone, _wing it_, with Tynas."

He nodded and thought to himself. Unconsciously he reached for a dagger attached to his side and undid the chain attaching it to his belt. "I could use this."

The feel of the silver patterns against the black sheath ran against his fingertips. He could see it in his mind's eye before ever having to place it before him. It seemed ages ago that Kokon had given him the dagger; "A parting gift," the aeon had said.

"…a dagger?"

Koiray smiled softly but shook his head. "Yes and no. This dagger was a gift to me from the Cheribum. It was commissioned to a craftsman and made for me," he said, revealing the engraving of Takoire III alone the length of the metal. "Kokon also meant it for me in case I ever found myself in a bind."

"A bind?"

"If you think my aim was off when I went back to get you, you should have seen it before Kokon taught me how to control my ability." He paused. "This blade has been blessed by all the aeons: Suzaku, Byakko, Genbu, and Seiryu. There is enough power in this blade to boost my shifting abilities. I think Kokon gave it to me in case I ever found myself in a situation where I didn't have the strength to get home."

Syan took it in hand, studying the dagger carefully. "It appears ordinary, but I think I can understand what you're saying. It's as if I can feel… something emanating from it."

He nodded and swallowed hard. "Yeah…"

"I assume the power is for your particular use as well."

"Yes and no. Anyone who had the ability to shift could access the power in this blade, but people who can shift are in short supply. There's me, my dad, and Sareth."

"So your father's family?"

"Pieces of it, yeah."

"Cheribum! Is that Koiray? Did he actually come out of his hole?"

Koiray looked over his shoulder to see Teyh, Maru, and Jassen coming up from behind the hill. He offered a small wave but turned back to Syan. "Anyway, I just wanted to say sorry for taking so long. I know you've already been waiting for a few months."

"If I can learn to dance, Syan, you can learn to blitz!" Desa's voice called out.

Syan turned to spot Desa and Hara following from behind, and a grin placed itself on his face as he motioned to stand. "Don't worry, Koiray. I think I'll manage."

--------------------

Night was beginning to disappear from the island of Besaid. Koiray stood alone in the center of the plaza just before Suzaku's temple. The sounds of the night had disappeared, replaced, instead, by the awkward silence that took hold just before the sun. He could spot hints of sunlight beginning to fall on the landscape of the island, and the glimmers from the water began to reflect on the city.

As the sunlight hit the tip of Suzaku's temple, Koiray began to see the image of the great aeon itself. Its rich red feathers and golden eyes were a sight to behold, and Koiray found himself in awe at what he was about to do. The light continued to fall and reveal the aeon in its entirety, and it was then Koiray found his ability to pull himself and the aeon out of sync.

'_I see you have learned much since last we met,' _Suzaku said, perched atop the temple. Suzaku's eyes narrowed its focus onto what may have seemed Koiray's tiny form. To read the aeon was an impossible task. As Seiryu had once told him, the aeons did not feel the full spectrum of emotions denizens of Spira did. They did not feel passion, love, nor hate; instead, they felt the tiny nuances of what little emotions they had.

Koiray bowed his head before looking up once more. "Not enough I'm afraid."

'_Much time has passed since last we met, Koiray,' _Suzaku said. _'Spira has changed. You have changed. However, I owe a great debt to your mother and father. I owe a great to your family line. So what is it you need of me, descendent of the Cheribum?'_

He took the moment to choose his words carefully. Speaking to an aeon was something not to be taken lightly, and this was one of the few opportunities Koiray would have to answer his questions. "I will have a son soon. He will be born in a few months time." Suzaku's gaze urged him to continue. "My son will have the same ability I do. However, his ability will be active at an age too early for him to handle. He will need to be sealed."

'_I understand. Bring the boy before me, and I will seal him. Do the same for each of the aeons, and your son will have the same barriers you once had.'_

"If I cannot bring the boy before you, my father will. I trust you will know what to do."

Suzaku lifted its head proudly. _'The aeons have a long memory, Koiray. Your son will have the aeons' protection. All those of the Cheribum's line will have the aeons protection.'_

"Thank you, but I have one more question," Koiray replied.

'_Ask.'_

"There is another of the Cheribum's line: Sareth's son, my cousin. I brought him to this time, and it is here, I believe, that his destiny lies. Is it possible to seal him in a similar manner so that he can stay here?"

The aeon shook its head slightly. _'I am not the Cheribum. I, nor any of the other aeons, can manipulate time. The process of sealing only creates barricades. It does not change the innate power within you. I cannot do as you ask.'_

Koiray bowed his head and released a deep sigh. "I understand."

'_For such a request, turn to your ancestor.'_

"We both know what he is going to say," the Deputy Crimson Knight said quietly.

'_Perhaps. Perhaps not. I do not need to be the Cheribum to know that the future is in a constant state of flux, Koiray. I doubt the Cheribum can accurately predict the future in its every aspect. I suspect that is why he created the Prophecies of Lore.'_

He took the aeon's words to heart before bowing deeply before the aeon. "Thank you, Suzaku. Your help is appreciated by me and my family."

'_Humans, Ronsos, Hypellos, Guado. They are not servants to the aeons. Aeons do not rule Spira. We are all citizens of Spira. We must work together to achieve the best future for us all.'_

Koiray nodded before closing his eyes. He found his ability and sensed the timeframe he wanted to shift back to. He used all the power in him to bring Suzaku and himself back into sync, and Besaid resumed where it had left off. The aeon eyed Koiray gravely before bringing up its wings and then forcing them down in a gust of wind, disappearing into the light. People were beginning to emerge from their houses and set out on their business of the day. The temple awakened and summoners and guardians crossed the plaza to begin their day.

Takoire III took a breath before turning back toward his own apartment. He disappeared into the crowds of people, carrying with him both the answer he had searched for and the quest to find what he needed to do next.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I tried to make this chapter a bit more meditative, but don't expect the tone to last for very long. Things are going to get shaken up really hard and really fast soon. What do you think of Takoire's thoughts toward his son? Syan and Desa's tentative relationship? Koiray's conversation with Suzaku? I'm eager to hear it all! T-minus four chapters! Leave me a review and tell me what's going to happen!


	84. Chapter EightyThree

**A Generation of Legacies  
****Chapter Eighty-Three**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X, X-2, or any of Square-Enix's characters.

**Last Time:**

'_Humans, Ronsos, Hypellos, Guado. They are not servants to the aeons. Aeons do not rule Spira. We are all citizens of Spira. We must work together to achieve the best future for us all.'_

Koiray nodded before closing his eyes. He found his ability and sensed the timeframe he wanted to shift back to. He used all the power in him to bring Suzaku and himself back into sync, and Besaid resumed where it had left off. The aeon eyed Koiray gravely before bringing up its wings and then forcing them down in a gust of wind, disappearing into the light. People were beginning to emerge from their houses and set out on their business of the day. The temple awakened and summoners and guardians crossed the plaza to begin their day.

Takoire III took a breath before turning back toward his own apartment. He disappeared into the crowds of people, carrying with him both the answer he had searched for and the quest to find what he needed to do next.

* * *

Rays of sunlight entered the room, highlighting the little things scattered around. The bedroom had its homey touches: a few still spheres mounted on the walls; necklaces, bracelets, and earrings scattered across a dresser; and work scattered across the floor. The only thing that concerned Koiray, however, was the figure laying sound asleep on the bed.

Her breathing was even and slight, but to Koiray, it was the most peaceful sound in the world. He watched Hara slumber peacefully in her bedroom, and the sight was a calming one. He had wandered into the apartment looking for the Summoner only to discover her asleep on her bed for a mid-afternoon nap. Koiray found himself drawn to the scene and pulled toward the bed a small trunk to sit beside Hara.

The past few months had tried him. They had tried him in ways that he had never imagined possible. He knew what it felt like to lose it all. He understood the true value of everything he held around him; he just didn't know how to get it all back.

He had tried not being in love with Hara. Perhaps it was his place to be the better man and step back, allowing Jassen to have the family he always wanted. But he couldn't do it. He needed Hara as much as he needed to breathe. To be without her tore him apart.

He touched her hair with his fingertips, a soothing feeling taking over him. Hara stirred awake, deliberately blinking her eyes. "…Koiray?"

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I didn't mean to wake you up."

She shook her head and smiled. "No. No, I don't mind."

Koiray stepped forward and placed a kiss on her head, allowing his guard to fall little by little. "You must be tired. Just go back to sleep."

"I can get sleep any time," Hara answered, "you, on the other hand, are a little more difficult to come by."

"You wouldn't want me around if I was easy to find."

Hara smiled touching his face. "There you are. I was wondering where this Koiray went." Koiray offered a small smile, kissing the inside of her wrist. "The baby and I had a check up yesterday. Everything's fine."

"That's great."

"They say that it'll be a few more months before they'll be able to sense what sex the baby is."

Koiray met her gaze and found the encouragement he needed to speak. "I don't care what the baby is. I'll love it no matter what, just like I love you."

The Summoner sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. "I love you, too. I missed you so much when you were gone. I couldn't stand the idea that I might have to raise our baby without you here."

"Shh," he said, moving to kneel beside her, "I know. I couldn't stand being away from you either." Koiray paused awkwardly. "I want you to know… I never asked for this. I never asked for this… ability. Some call it a gift, but I'm not sure…"

"Koiray, I don't blame you. Your abilities are a part of who you are, and who knows, they could be the abilities you share with our child."

For a moment his blood ran cold, and the future of Little Takoire flashed before his eyes. Koiray suddenly grew distant but he held Hara's face in both his hands. "Hara, I want you to know something. I work hard. I lock myself up in a room and don't come out for hours. At times, it even seems like I don't care about anything else, but I want you to know… I need you to know that you and the baby are the most important things to me. The most important thing to me is that the two of you are safe and happy."

Hara smiled and kissed him softly. "I know, and I know that you'll love this baby as much as I do." She laughed to herself lightly and bowed her head. "There's so much to do. We need to pick names, and make up the baby's room, and we have to choose its godparents…"

"There's time," Koiray whispered. "There's time. Go back to sleep." He moved to leave, but Hara caught him by the hand.

"Wait. Stay with me until I fall asleep?" He hesitated for a moment before moving back to his seat, but Hara stopped him again. "Will you hold me until I fall asleep?"

Koiray nodded and moved to the other side of the bed, sliding beside Hara and wrapping an arm around her. He felt Hara's hands over his own and allowed the comforting scene encompass him. Something struck him as he felt the trust Hara emitted in the way she rested against him. Koiray found himself relearning his life little by little and learning the true value of everything he once took for granted.

Soon enough, Hara was asleep once more, but Koiray found himself lingering for a few more moments, enjoying the calm state. As the sun eventually grew dim, he withdrew from bed, though sitting on the edge. From his pocket, he pulled out a long forgotten box. His father had returned it to him, claiming that he could no longer keep it. For a long while Koiray sat on the bed staring at the box, never daring to open it. Finally he stood and placed a kiss on Hara's forehead.

"I love you," he whispered.

He turned to the small table at her bedside and placed the box there before walking out the door.

--------------------

His was a familiar face in the sphere theater. It seemed as if the staff of the theater had, in some way, recognized the private parlor as his own instead of the theater's. No one offered a questioning glance as he made his way towards the back, and the only thing unusual in his walk there was the door. He made sure to lock it every time he left without fail. He couldn't risk…

Koiray pushed forward the door, and it easily gave way as if it had never been locked. He took the steps forward into the room to see what had happened while he was gone. His piles of work scattered across the room remained in place. Papers and spheres were on the floor and desks, but the sphere screens had been cleared. His many memories and files had been closed, instead, all four of the screens displayed a scene Koiray knew well.

Diln sat across from him, holding a baby Syan in his arms. "Diln," Koiray heard himself say, "you are older and far wiser than I. Believe me when I say, I have no doubt in my mind that you are capable of raising this child. You will raise this boy to be respectful, kind, and thoughtful. I know you will."

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Koiray asked, pulling himself from his shock, half angry and half mortified.

"Uh…" The blood was draining from Desa's face, and she quickly attempted to back away from the station. "Koiray, we were just… We were worried about you… I didn't think you'd mind…"

The Deputy Crimson Knight strode towards the screen and the scene continued to play out. "What have you-?" His gaze immediately turned to Syan whose eyes were seemingly glued to the images playing out. "…Syan."

His cousin turned to him with a terrified expression. Syan's eyes were filled with confusion and betrayal, though the rest of his features were beginning to verge on anger. "What is this?"

"Syan, wait. I can explain."

"Explain what, Koiray?" Syan asked, his voice breaking slightly. "Explain to me that, somehow, you have the memory of my mother's death? That… somehow… you were there not only when I was born but when my mother died. Explain that to me, Koiray!"

"I told you," Koiray began, "I haven't spent the last six months in your time, I spent it in Sareth's time. You were born during Sareth's reign."

Syan tore himself away from the screen and moved toward Koiray, anger taking over his every move. "Then explain to me… Explain to me why my father… Why Diln is not my father at all… He was but a mage to my mother!"

"Syan, I'm sorry, this wasn't the way I wanted you to find out," Koiray answered.

"Then it's true!" Syan's voice grew louder, and Koiray could hear the betrayal and anger. "My father… My father… My father wasn't Diln at all, was he? My father… He was… He was Sareth."

"…yes…" The young man turned away in obvious distress, and he muffled the sounds of a sob. Koiray took a small step towards him and touched him softly on the shoulder. "Syan…"

"Don't touch me!" Syan answered, pulling away almost immediately. Koiray met his eyes and what he found there terrified him. Syan's calm, gray eyes had become something else entirely: they were red and glistening, becoming the stormy gray eyes that were the trademark of his father's family. For a moment, Koiray even saw a flash of his uncle.

Syan pushed him forward, pinning him against a near wall. "You lied to me! You lied to me about everything!"

Koiray didn't fight him, knowing deep down that he deserved whatever Syan wanted to do to him. "Syan, please, let me explain."

"No!" he yelled, slamming him against the wall again. "Every time you try to tell me something it's a lie! I've had enough of the lies, Koiray! What… What was all this?! Was everything a ploy?! Did we even really meet by accident at all?!"

"Syan," he answered, his voice soft, "I didn't mean to lie to you… I didn't know… I didn't know until this last shift…"

"Shut up!" Syan yelled.

"Syan, I don't think Koiray meant to lie to you," Desa interrupted softly, approaching him as if walking on her tiptoes. "I'm sure there's an explanation to all of this."

"Don't," Syan turned his head to face her, a threatening glare in his features, "Don't, Des."

"I know you're angry. I know you're confused, but, Syan, give me a chance to explain." Koiray could hear the desperation in his own voice; he barely sounded convincing to himself, never mind how Syan heard his words.

His cousin's expressions were torn, and Syan swallowed hard, examining Koiray's features. The way Syan's eyes searched his own unnerved Koiray, and it seemed that at this moment, Syan would never forgive him.

"Syan, please. We did meet by accident. Everything was an accident. I never knew. I never even knew that Diln wasn't your biological father until four months ago," Koiray begged.

"Shut up!" Syan answered, slamming him against the wall again.

Koiray resigned himself to Syan's fit of rage, and he took the abuse willingly. His cousin needed an outlet for his anger, and Koiray knew that in some way, everything led back to him.

"Syan, how much did you see?" He failed to answer, and Koiray repeated the question. "Syan, I need to know how much you saw."

"I saw enough! I didn't need to see any more!"

The Deputy Crimson Knight glanced towards the screen and watched his conversation with Diln continue. "Syan… Syan, there's more. There's more you should see."

He had battled long and hard to keep the future from everyone. What would they think if they knew the things he knew? What would they say if they knew what their future held? But now… Maybe now it was finally time to come clean. Syan needed to know the future that waited for him.

"I don't answer to you!" Syan said slamming him with finality. He released his grip on Koiray and walked away, holding his head in his hands.

Koiray looked to Desa, and he could see the confusion in her eyes. Her distrust and confusion of Koiray was clear to see, and it stung him hard. If only they knew what he knew, if only they understood.

"Syan, just look at the other memories. Just look at them…"

"Shut up."

Everything went black.

--------------------

His head felt as if it were being split in two, and the feel of a cool, wet cloth on his forehead did little to appease the ache. He felt a prominent sting, and he instantly recoiled.

"Sorry."

He opened his eyes to spot Hara holding a white cloth highlighted with a strip of red blood. Koiray looked around to find himself in his parents' home with his parents arguing softly in the background and Desa sitting alone at the kitchen table.

"What the hell?"

He rushed up, though he felt resistance as Hara pushed him back down. "Easy. Syan clocked you pretty well."

Koiray groaned as his head rushed and ached. "What happened?"

Desa looked up from her reverie with a solemn expression. "Syan hit you, grabbed your dagger, and ran like hell."

For a moment, his eyes widened and his hands went to his belt, searching for the ornate dagger an aeon had once given him. "No…"

"What's wrong?" Lenne asked, stepping towards him. "Why did he take your dagger?"

"…that dagger was blessed by all the aeons. If you had the ability to shift, you could use it to amplify your ability." Desa's pale expression made his worry grow, and he stepped toward his friend, kneeling down in front of her. "Did something else happen?"

"I followed him out of the sphere theater," Desa answered in a flat tone.

"What did you see?"

She scoffed and sat back, running her hands through her hair. "I don't know. It looked like he shifted, but it was different from the way you do it." She paused. "It seemed less controlled than when you do it. When you shift, it's like one minute you're there, the next, you're gone. When Syan… shifted… it took so much longer, and it seemed so violent."

"I have to go." Koiray stood and moved towards the door in a rush, but Takoire stepped in front of him.

"You have a bad habit of wanting to run off into danger when you're a mess."

Koiray shook his head to move around him, heading out onto the streets. "You don't understand. If Syan shifted, I only have a limited amount of time before I won't be able to track him."

"You can track him?" Hara asked, quickly following after him.

"Yeah. At least I think I can."

"What are you talking about?" Takoire asked. "How do you track a shift?"

Koiray sighed, picking up the pace and looking for the sphere theater. "Shifting's not a normal thing. If you know what you're looking for, you can pick up on its wake. Kokon used to catch my wake whenever I would shift by accident. If I'm lucky, I might be able to find Syan's." He turned to Desa. "Des, I need you to tell me exactly where Syan shifted."

She eyed him hesitantly but walked towards an area not far away from the theater. "Here. He shifted here."

The Deputy Crimson Knight walked to join her and closed his eyes, steadying his breathing. "I can feel it. It was really rough."

"Koiray, I don't understand. How can he shift?" Lenne asked. "Sareth and your Dad both needed the rings to shift, and the ability Syan inherited wasn't stable. So how can he shift?"

Koiray's gaze fell to the ring on his father's right hand, and he paused thoughtfully. "Two of the objects were given an inkling of the Cheribum's power…" He squeezed the bridge of his nose, forcing himself to concentrate. "You and Sareth had the ability just not the power, and you got it from your rings. Syan got the ability from Sareth; he just needed to get the power from somewhere: my dagger."

"How would he know that?" Lenne continued. "Syan knew about what had happened to us but how would he knew that the dagger would trigger a shift?"

Koiray scoffed. "Syan's a smart guy. Cheribum, he was practically your successor. We gave him all the pieces; all he had to do was put it together."

His mother looked at him with a quizzical expression. "Successor? What are you talking about?"

"He should never have found out." Koiray shook his head. "It's all going to fall apart."

"What's going to fall apart?" Takoire asked.

He continued to ignore all of them. "I have to fix this. I need to fix this."

"Koiray, what are you doing?" Hara asked, eyeing him evenly.

"I gotta go. I gotta fix this."

The Summoner moved to stand in front of him and held his face so that she looked at him squarely. "Why do you have to fix this? Why is it always you?"

Koiray touched her hand with his and allowed a deep breath to escape him. "Because it's my fault." He tore himself away, swallowing hard. Koiray reached for his breath before looking back at Hara and catching her in a deep kiss. He allowed himself to reach into the love he still felt for her. No matter what he had previously allowed himself to believe, Hara was the only person he could ever love.

She melted into his touch and answered with the response Koiray craved. Hara poured her heart out to him with every brush of lips, with the touch of her fingertips, and with each caress. It had been months, maybe even a year, since he had kissed Hara on this level. Perhaps it would be his last. This was his goodbye. There was a chance Hara might never see him again.

He pulled away and gazed into her eyes. "Be happy," he whispered.

Koiray stepped away from them and onto the spot he felt Syan's wake. He closed his eyes and allowed the shift to swallow him whole.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **When I say the end is near, the end is near. We have three chapters left! Three! Can you believe it? Uy. So what did you think of Syan's reaction to finding out the truth? Koiray's tender moments with Hara? How do you think this is going to end? Please leave me a review!


	85. Chapter EightyFour

**A Generation of Legacies  
****Chapter Eighty-Four**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X, X-2, or any of Square-Enix's characters.

**Last Time:**

She melted into his touch and answered with the response Koiray craved. Hara poured her heart out to him with every brush of lips, with the touch of her fingertips, and with each caress. It had been months, maybe even a year, since he had kissed Hara on this level. Perhaps it would be his last. This was his goodbye. There was a chance Hara might never see him again.

He pulled away and gazed into her eyes. "Be happy," he whispered.

Koiray stepped away from them and onto the spot he felt Syan's wake. He closed his eyes and allowed the shift to swallow him whole.

* * *

He stumbled forward, gasping for breath. The shift was unlike anything Koiray had previously experienced. In any other shift, the sensations would only last a few seconds, and the pain would quickly dissipate. This shift, however, felt as if it would have lasted forever. It felt as if he had been trapped in some unknown place that had tried to rip him apart piece by piece. He could feel the blood running from his nose, and he touched the back of his hand, trying in vain to control the flow.

Koiray looked around desperately, trying to find what time he had fallen into. The sun hit his eyes harshly, and he was forced to look away and shield his eyes. "Cheribum…" he groaned, trying to work through the pain.

A wave of nausea hit him, and he dropped to his knees, supporting his head. For how long he stayed like that he would never know, but eventually, enough time passed that Koiray could hear another's pain nearby. He glanced over to see a figure nearby leaning against a nearby building, hiding his face from the sun.

"Syan?" Koiray called out.

The figure froze and turned, and Koiray could see that his cousin was in even worse shape than himself. Syan's eyes were blood-shot, and he was bleeding from his nose and ears. The Yevon robes he wore were a disheveled mess, and streaks of Syan's blood were visible on his sleeves.

"Cheribum… Syan."

Syan looked down at the dagger he held in his hand and breathed deeply. "Here. This is yours." He threw the dagger onto the tiled floor, and it skidded to a halt just before Koiray.

His gaze fell to the weapon, but he didn't touch it. Instead, he picked himself up from the ground and looked around, noticing a group of people stopped in their tracks, watching the two of them with fear and suspicion. Koiray swallowed hard and looked back to Syan. "Syan, I'm sorry about what happened." His voice sounded awkward, even to his own ears. "I didn't mean for it to happen this way. Let's talk."

Syan stood frozen in the spot, seemingly oblivious to everything around him. "Answer me this, Koiray, how much of what you've told me is true?"

Koiray grimaced, biting the inside of his cheek. "I… I… I haven't been honest with you, but let me fix it. Let's talk about this."

"So you wish to speak the truth to me now?"

"Yes."

"Tell me, Koiray. Do you only tell the truth after you've been caught?"

"No. That's not it." Koiray ran a hand through his hair, trying to push the pain of his headache toward the back of his mind. "Syan, I want to talk to you because I made a mistake. I made a lot of mistakes. Let me fix it."

"Who was my mother?" Syan asked, his voice echoing across the quiet yard.

Takoire III looked around anxiously. "Your mother is the same person you've always known. Her name was Mayara. She was beautiful, kind, and she loved you very much."

Syan reached up to wipe the blood from his face; his expression still grim. "How do I know that you're not just saying what I want to hear? For that matter, how do I know if anything you've told me is true at all?"

"Because I want to make things right with you!" Koiray answered forcefully. "I want to tell you everything, just not here." He glanced around them again, but this time, people had stopped to examine what was happening. Koiray could spot a few people speaking to a pair of guardians nearby, and his expression grew more concerned. The guardians wore uniforms had a vague resemblance to those Koiray was familiar with, but the differences were great and far between. The uniform was created to fit the wearer much more specifically, and the blend of colors was something he hadn't seen before. Where were they?

"You don't understand." Syan turned away, but Koiray could sense his cousin's growing frustration. "You lie to me. You lie to me looking me straight in the eye, but so has everyone I've ever known. My father… Diln… He's lied to me my whole life. I don't know what parts of my life are even real anymore. I don't know!"

"Listen to what your heart tells you, Syan," Koiray insisted. "Diln lied to you to protect you. You didn't need to know that Sareth was your father. He wanted a normal life for you. He didn't want you to grow up with… with Sareth's burden."

He shook his head, looking to Koiray with his blood red eyes. "I don't believe you." Syan reached for the staff on his back, holding it out in front of him. Koiray's eyes focused on the ornate weapon: the long metal staff with the tip of a dagger. It was almost of equal height to Syan, and a weapon that required years of mastery.

"Syan, please. Don't do this. Think."

The staff was suddenly engulfed in flames, and Syan charged towards him. Koiray reached for his swords without a second thought and met Syan in a clash of metal. The look in Syan's eyes was one of pure fury and utter hatred. Koiray could feel Syan's emotions permeating every aspect of his personality and his fighting style. The rage unlocked a whole new level of Syan's attacks. Instead of calm, calculated moves, Syan attacked with unpredictability and vigor. Koiray was forced on his guard at every moment, and the need to save Syan from his mistakes grew.

"From the moment you entered my life, you've ruined me!" Syan yelled, swinging his staff at Koiray's head.

Koiray side-stepped the attack, just missing the blade, but felt the singe of the fire on his clothes. "I've only tried to protect you!"

The staff pulled back, and Koiray spotted a thundaga spell aimed towards him. He eyed it gravely and pulled himself slightly out of sync, effectively avoiding the spell, and syncing back in front of Syan.

"Fight me fairly!" Syan yelled. "Or is that too difficult for you, Koiray? Playing by the rules has never been your strength, has it? Tell me, have you always had a need to interfere in the lives of others?!"

Syan's words were beginning to cut into him, and Koiray felt his patience beginning to thin. "I'm trying to fix my mistakes! I'm trying to do what's best for everyone!"

Syan's onslaught continued, and Koiray met each attack. "Who died and made you an aeon?! What gives you the right to interfere?!"

"I didn't ask for this! I never asked for this!"

"But you jump back and forth in time as if Spira's your plaything!"

"You don't know a damn thing about what I've been through!" Koiray yelled, finally aiming a blow in an offense against Syan.

"Both of you stop!" a voice yelled. "You are hereby arrested for disturbing the public peace!"

A small group of guardians had surrounded them, and Syan instantly turned his attention towards them. He aimed a thrust at the nearest guardian, catching him off guard. The guardians focused on Syan and closed in on him, but the Yevon apprentice took each one on with the skill Koiray had given him. Koiray jumped into the fray and pulled himself out of sync; he shoved a guardian to the ground and synced back, allowing a blizzaga to collide into a nearby building.

"You want to fight, Syan? Fight me! I'm the one who caused all this, remember?"

His words, however, had no effect, and the ferocity in Syan's eyes was beginning to grow less and less controlled. He resumed his attack, swinging the metal rod with the skill of an expert. It seemed the ability to time travel wasn't the only thing Syan inherited from his father.

"Always the hero, aren't you, Koiray?!" Syan swung the staff around his back, scratching Koiray's face with the tip of his blade.

Koiray recoiled, feeling the blood beginning to fall. "I'm not anything, Syan."

"No? Koiray! The son of the Summoner of Yore and the Guardian of Ages! Heir of the Cheribum! Deputy Crimson Knight of Besaid! He gets whatever he wants! He has esteem! He has a family! He has a woman who loves him! But it's never good enough, is it?"

"Shut up!" Koiray yelled, swinging his sword in an effort to tip Syan's blade back towards him. "You don't know anything about me!"

"You have it all, Koiray!" Syan continued to jeer. "What do I have? I have a life built entirely on lies! I have a life that doesn't mean anything at all! And whose fault is it? Where is it that I even belong? I have nothing!"

His patience snapped. All restraint, pity, and guilt he had felt only moments ago disappeared, and Koiray allowed his emotions to consume him. "You ungrateful son of a bitch!" He ran towards Syan and unleashed the fury of his swords. Syan met him with an almost enthusiastic demeanor. Syan used his staff with skill, blocking each of Koiray's attacks, but Koiray simply used the momentum of his own blade and hit Syan's face with the hilt of his sword.

Syan jumped back, spitting out a clot of blood. "I guess I was right."

Koiray shook his head, gritting his teeth. "You had everything, you little bastard. You had everything I ever wanted. You want belonging? You got my family. You want esteem? You want acceptance? You had it! You were going to be the next fucking Maester! You want a family! You had them! You had a wife and a daughter who loved you! I was left with nothing!"

The Yevon apprentice's mask fell for a moment, but he charged back towards Koiray. "All that shifting is finally beginning to mess with your head, Koiray. Or is this just you and more of your lies?!"

"You don't deserve that life!" Koiray yelled. "I did everything possible to give you the life you deserved. I protected you from Sareth. I gave you the life you weren't supposed to live! You would have been killed as a baby if it hadn't been for me! I wonder how Spira would have reacted if they had known that Sareth, Destructor of Ages, the reason Sin exists, had a son? What do you think they would have done to you? How do you think they would have looked at you? What do you think about bringing you back to your own time? We'll make a little announcement. We'll tell everyone who your real father is! Then let's see how you feel about acceptance!"

Syan unleashed a cry of fury, and he casted a series of thundaga, blizzaga, waterga, and firaga spells continuously towards Koiray.

The Deputy Crimson Knight ducked and rolled out of the way without a thought, almost wearing a mocking expression. "Does it bother you to hear what a murderer your father was? Sareth was responsible for the age of Sin. He is responsible for the deaths of thousands of people! That same blood runs in your veins, Syan! I wasn't even surprised when I found out that you stole my dagger. Sareth would have done the same thing!"

He swung the blade at Koiray's leg, causing Koiray to jump up to avoid the blow. "You don't know anything about me!" Syan yelled, his onslaught merciless. "You don't know anything! I don't even know what Hara sees in you! You're pathetic!"

Koiray's eyes suddenly narrowed, and it was all he could do to maintain a grip on his emotions. "Easy for you to say, Syan, Desa was devoted to your side! You had the ideal family! What did I get? I got left with nothing because Hara married Jassen and I had a son who didn't know I was his father!"

Syan ran towards him, shaking his head. "You're finally beginning to lose it, Koiray!"

The Yevon apprentice created a firaga in his hand and hurled it towards Koiray. The Deputy Crimson Knight dodged it, meeting Syan head on. Syan aimed the bottom of his staff low, and Koiray dropped one of his swords to block the hit. Without a moment's hesitation, Syan slid the staff down Koiray's blade and hit Koiray in the knee.

He bit back his groan of pain and glared up at Syan's figure. Koiray charged towards him and swung a sword at his cousin's torso, feeling the stiff clash of Syan's staff against his weapon. The Deputy Crimson Knight pulled himself out of sync and spun around, stabbing at Syan's shoulder. As his blade inched closer to Syan's skin, Koiray felt himself losing his grip on the sync and his headache. Syan moved in seemingly slow motion, desperately trying to avoid Koiray's attack, but still felt the tip of Koiray's sword cut into him.

Syan released a cry of pain, looking up at Koiray. He created a small fire spell in his hand and placed it on his shoulder, crying out once more. The fire extinguished, and Syan came at Koiray once more with the blade of his staff. Koiray dodged it easily enough, sidestepping to the right, but felt a moment later a deep freeze set into his feet.

He glanced down to see a blizzara spell fastening him to the spot and, before he could react, Syan cut him across the torso. Koiray bit his tongue and used the hilt of his sword to break free from the ice. He touched a hand to his stomach and grimaced. The wound was penetrating, but he could fight with it for now. The adrenaline coursed through his veins strongly, and it was enough to push all physical pain from his mind.

"Both of you are ordered to stop at once! We are prepared to take you in with deadly force if necessary," a voice called out to the two of them.

Koiray was only vaguely aware of the sector of guardians that had assembled around them, maintaining a perimeter. The force surrounding them protected the crowd first and encircled the two of them second; a line of them were positioned on a knee, their rifles aimed at Koiray and Syan. To Koiray, however, their presence didn't make a difference. There was only thing left to do.

The Deputy Crimson Knight pulled himself out of sync once more and ran to a more advantageous position against Syan. For a second time, however, his grip on the sync was beginning to fail, and Koiray could see himself being drawn back into sync little by little. Syan caught on quickly and attacked him, catching him off balance and forcing him on the defensive. "What the hell…?" he asked himself quietly.

Syan wore a mocking expression and sneered. "What's the matter, Koiray? Are you learning that you aren't, after all, an aeon? You're not the Cheribum. Time doesn't answer to you."

"That's fine. I don't need any shifting abilities to beat you."

Koiray threw one of his swords at Syan, forcing his counterpart to step to his right. He took advantage and immediately attacked, cutting into Syan's shoulder. The apprentice stepped back and took the moment to capture his breath, never taking his eyes off Koiray.

Takoire III grasped his one sword with both hands tightly and held it in a clear offensive position. It was time to end this. He rushed towards Syan, and his cousin met him head on. With only one sword to focus on, Koiray's moves were fluid and instinctual. He moved where he knew Syan would be open, and he took advantage each time. His weapon was lighter and more conforming to his body's silhouette as opposed to Syan's staff. It gave him the speed he needed that a sync couldn't.

He attacked up, down, and in the middle. Syan met his blows, but his cousin was beginning to tire. His fighting abilities had never before been tested so harshly. Still, Koiray, was the better of the two. He spun around Syan, faster than the counterpart could keep up and aimed a high hit at Syan's head. Syan lifted his staff to block it but found himself off balance. Koiray immediately withdrew his sword and aimed a kick at the back of Syan's knees.

His cousin fell to the ground, and his staff fell in a loud clatter next to him.

Koiray eyed him angrily, still holding his sword threateningly. "My father killed Sareth because he was a threat to Spira. If my father had left him live, Spira would have been endangered for another hundred years."

"You've never seen anything but Sareth in me," Syan replied. "You've never seen me as anything but a burden."

"I tried to do right by you, Syan. I swear to the Cheribum I did." Koiray swallowed hard. "My father killed his own brother to save Spira. I was granted the ability to shift, but as far as I can tell, the timeline only became a mess after I met you. Maybe you are just like your father. Maybe you are Sareth, and if that's the case, then I have to be as strong as my father was."

Koiray lifted his sword high, looking down on his sword.

"You, drop your sword!" the guardians continued to call out. From the corner of his mind, he heard the line of riflemen cocking their weapons, but Koiray didn't even bother to glance at them. He knew protocol. He knew what they would do, but it seemed as if there was only one thing to be done.

He took one last look at this cousin and clenched his jaw hard. Koiray swung the blade down with its full force.

"Koiray, stop!"

Koiray looked up. He knew that voice. It sounded… so familiar.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Two chapters left. That's it. I hope this chapter was everything you thought it would be. I put a ton more effort into it than I have the last few chapters. I hope the struggle between Koiray and Syan was realistic and showed just how far off the deep end those two are. We've got Syan who found out that his father was a mass murderer and Koiray who's got major issues about what he saw in the future. Did that chapter convey that? Please tell me. If you hated it, tell me anyway, but most importantly, tell me why. Any opinions on how this story's going to end? And who was that voice? Please, leave me a review!


	86. Chapter EightyFive

**A Generation of Legacies  
****Chapter Eighty-Five**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X, X-2, or any of Square-Enix's characters.

**Last Time:**

"I tried to do right by you, Syan. I swear to the Cheribum I did." Koiray swallowed hard. "My father killed his own brother to save Spira. I was granted the ability to shift, but as far as I can tell, the timeline only became a mess after I met you. Maybe you are just like your father. Maybe you are Sareth, and if that's the case, then I have to be as strong as my father was."

Koiray lifted his sword high, looking down on his sword.

"You, drop your sword!" the guardians continued to call out. From the corner of his mind, he heard the line of riflemen cocking their weapons, but Koiray didn't even bother to glance at them. He knew protocol. He knew what they would do, but it seemed as if there was only one thing to be done.

He took one last look at this cousin and clenched his jaw hard. Koiray swung the blade down with its full force.

"Koiray, stop!"

Koiray looked up. He knew that voice. It sounded… so familiar.

* * *

He found himself frozen where he stood, half afraid to turn and see who had called out to him. The voice was rich and thickly accented, and the familiarity of the voice struck Koiray hard. His heart knew the voice before his mind did, but at the moment, his mind was anarchy.

"Lower your sword." The Deputy Crimson Knight stood frozen in place, his sword still poised to attack. "Koiray, lower your sword," the voice repeated, this time more forcefully.

Koiray tried to focus in on the voice, trying with all he could muster to identify its owner, but his mind wouldn't focus on anything. Blood pounded in his ears, and the anger had seemingly swallowed him whole, beginning with his chest and stretching to every part of his body. His breathing was ragged and uneven, and his eyes stung. "Who are you?"

He heard a sigh. "It's me. It's Kokon." A hand touched him on the shoulder, and he jumped away, but not before meeting the figure's eyes. "Koiray, it's all right." He was a man of his late twenties and was dressed in the robes of a High Summoner of Maester Bevle. The designs weaved into the rich purple cloth were complex and embroidered in gold. A Summoner's Brand had been weaved just above his heart: the outline of Spira and the four icons of Suzaku, Byakko, Genbu, and Seiryu. His face portrayed years of experience, and his gray eyes exhibited an eerie confidence.

"No," Koiray shook his head, focusing back on his emotions. "No, you can't be. He never interferes."

"You'd be surprised to know that even I break the rules from time to time." Kokon reached for Koiray's blade carefully and pulled it away. "Take a breath, Koiray."

"No," he continued to fight, but his emotions were beginning to subside.

Kokon turned to the forgotten Syan and offered him a hand. "It's all right, Syan."

He stared at the offered hand hard before finally grasping it. Syan lifted himself off the ground, a blank expression on his face. He glanced in Koiray's direction with a look of disbelief. "What… I…"

"You're going to be all right," Kokon answered him, taking him by the shoulders. He briefly turned to the line of guardians still surrounding them and held up a hand. "You can lower your weapons. These men aren't a threat any longer." They appeared hesitant. "One of you, bring me Sir Teyh." A guardian disappeared into the crowds, and the aeon turned his attention back to Koiray and Syan.

"I was going to kill you," Koiray said softly. "I was… I was ready to kill you."

Syan looked up. "I would have killed you if I had the chance."

Kokon sighed. "The both of you have had a significant amount of stress placed on you recently. Shifting aggravated your condition and built on the confusion already in you. Koiray," he said, "you've been through a lot this past year, but you insisted on carrying the burden yourself. You let your doubts and fears build up inside you, and your altercation with Syan brought that to the surface. Syan, I know you feel betrayed, and you are barely able to discern up from down. You feel as if your world has been built upon lies, but you know in your heart that Koiray never meant you harm. Sareth never meant you harm by giving you up."

At the mention of Sareth's name, Syan froze. "My father… My father is responsible for the deaths of countless people. He is responsible for a thousand years of death."

"Your father," Kokon answered with a soft expression, "is responsible for no such thing." Syan looked to him confused, and the Cheribum answered with a small smile. "He was a good man who loved his wife, child, and city. Unfortunately, life does not always provide an easy path for us, and your mother died. That day, your father died as well. He was the better man for letting you go."

Syan's head fell, and he turned away. "I only know what history teaches me."

"Then listen to Koiray. He knew your father. See the memories yourself."

Syan shook his head reaching for his shoulder and groaned, falling forward.

"Syan!" Koiray moved forward to catch him, studying his cousin's condition. "What… What was I thinking?"

"You weren't," Kokon answered simply, "Lower him onto the ground." The aeon placed his hands over Syan's torso, and a soft glow emitted from his hands. He focused there and moved to the various parts of his body. Kokon grimaced as he moved his hands to Syan's temples. "His ability is unstable. I don't know how he had the energy to fight you, Koiray."

The Deputy Crimson Knight sighed. "You'd be surprised what you can do on just hate."

Kokon's hands lingered before he pulled back, out of breath. "You'll have to give me a moment, Koiray, before I address your wounds."

"I'll manage."

Syan's eyes opened, and he took a breath. "What happened?"

"The stress from the shift and the injuries you sustained finally culminated. I healed your wounds and stabilized you for the time being."

The Yevon apprentice took slow, deliberate breaths, looking to Koiray. "What came over me?"

Koiray shook his head and frowned. "I don't know. I don't know what was wrong with either of us."

"Good," Kokon smiled, bringing Syan to his feet, "the two of you have finally come to your senses."

"…Koiray?"

He turned to hear a new voice and spotted an unfamiliar looking man. The figure was dressed in the uniform of a guardian, though it highly resembled the uniform of a Crimson Regent, and he wore the gold cord that signified retirement. Koiray stared long and hard at him, searching his mind for the answers. "Teyh."

The man blinked and turned to the line of guardians. "Stand down." The guardians pulled their rifles back. "Get these people out of here! You, get my sister, High Summoner Hara, and Summoner Takoire here as fast as you can!"

"Yes, sir!"

A team of guardians ran towards the temple and economic district at high speed, leaving the newcomer to approach Koiray, Syan, and Kokon.

"Koiray. Syan." He sighed. "I never thought I'd see you again."

His face seemed weathered, and the smile lines in his face were growing deep. His eyes were curious, wondering, and reflected years of experience. His dirty blonde hair had been cropped shortly, and his uniform was sharp and pressed. "Teyh, that's you, isn't it?"

"If you're you, than I'm me," Teyh answered with a smile. The guardian grasped Koiray by the shoulder in disbelief. "It's been a long time."

"How long?"

"Eighteen years," Teyh answered.

"Eighteen years?" Koiray turned to Kokon in confusion. "What are we doing eighteen years in the future?"

"If a person shifts with an unstable ability, they can only move forward. Takoire and Sareth followed similar principles as the Guardian of Ages and the Destructor of Ages. Syan is held by the same rules."

"But if we're eighteen years in the future," Koiray stopped himself, afraid of the knowledge within him.

Kokon offered a sympathetic look. "This is your moment, Koiray. This is the time you need to confront what you've seen."

"But this future will be different," Koiray answered. "Syan… Syan will be removed from this timeline."

The Cheribum nodded. "This future will be different. Time is in a constant state of flux, I taught you that. The future is not clearly defined, and time is not linear. Every moment changes the flow. Still, you have to confront this."

"Teyh," Koiray said, turning back to his friend, "is everyone all right? How is everything? Is… Is Takoire all right?"

The guardian shook his head. "It's been eighteen years. I don't know if I can remember everything that's happened."

"Teyh, I need you to tell me. Is my son all right?"

"He's fine," a voice said.

Koiray didn't recognize it, but he turned to find its owner. A young man stood a few feet away, slightly out of breath. He wore the vestments of a Summoner of Suzaku, though they were wrinkled as though he had gone for a run. He had familiar sandy-brown hair that fell in front of his gray eyes. His expression was filled with hesitation and disbelief. He looked to Koiray with careful hope, as if it were all a dream, and he was just waiting to wake up. "…Dad?" he whispered.

Koiray took in a quick breath and gasped. "Cheribum… Takoire, is that you?"

"Dad," the summoner strode towards him and encompassed him in a hug. Koiray gasped in disbelief and felt a tear escape the corner of his eye.

"Cheribum… You're all right. You're fine?"

Takoire nodded pulling away, he turned as if to collect himself, and Koiray could see hints of red in his eyes. "I'm fine. I can't- I can't believe it's really you. Mom always said that you'd come back. She never gave up, not for a minute."

The Deputy Crimson Knight bit his bottom lip, struggling to maintain his emotions. His battle, however, was lost, and the tears came without warning. "Look at you. How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

Koiray allowed himself a laugh of disbelief as he looked over his son. "You're a summoner… You must have gotten that from your Mom."

Takoire nodded, a wide grin on his features. "Yeah, but she says that I'm just like you."

He paused and shook his head. "Jassen must have given you a hard time when you said you wanted to be a guardian."

"Yeah, Uncle Jassen and Grandpa both gave me some trouble for it, but I think they're over it."

Koiray froze. "Jassen… Uncle Jassen…"

From the corner of his eyes, Koiray spotted a woman approaching their small group. She had a smile in her features, and Koiray's heart skipped a beat at the sight. "Jassen and I never married, Koiray."

Koiray pulled away from Takoire, with a smile and blessing from his son, and ran towards Hara, pulling her in for a kiss. "I love you," he whispered. "I love you so much." She kissed him back, and while more than a decade had passed since his disappearance, Hara still had the same passion as the day he had left. Koiray pulled back and held her close in an intimate embrace, his eyes closed, trusting in Hara's embrace. "I don't understand. I went to the future before, and you and Jassen…"

"We saw that future," Desa called out. Koiray pulled away to spot his oldest friend walking toward him. "It's so good to see you, both," she added, catching Syan's gaze.

"What future?" Syan asked. "I don't understand."

"Sareth's time wasn't the only place I went," Koiray answered. "When I tried to go home, I overshot my time by six years. Everything… was different. Hara and Jassen were married, Takoire didn't know I was his father, you and Des were married."

"Excuse me?" Syan asked.

"He's right," Kokon agreed. "You and Desa were married in that timeline. You also had a little girl whom you named Maya, after your mother. Unfortunately, you didn't belong in that time, and you died approximately one year after Maya was born."

Syan looked to Desa, his expression hesitant. "You and I?"

"That's what they say," she answered with a small smile.

"But surely you must have led your own life after I disappeared," Syan insisted.

The words caught themselves in Desa's throat, and she simply smiled and shook her head. "If you had seen the memories Koiray possesses… I never married. How can any guy I meet measure up to the love of my life? The problem is… he's not in the same time as me."

"Koiray, Syan," Kokon began, "I came here to offer you a both choice. Syan, I offer you the chance to return to Koiray's time and live the rest of your life there."

"Live the rest of my life there?" Syan repeated. "As in a full life?"

"As in a full life, Syan. Until you're an old man," Kokon answered. "I will stabilize you, and it will be as if you belong in that time."

The Yevon apprentice paused thoughtfully. "And if I choose not to accept?"

The Cheribum nodded, his eyes reflecting no judgment. "Then I will return you to your rightful time, with or without your memories intact; that I will leave to you."

Syan stayed silent, unsure of what to do. "Koiray, is it true?"

He nodded. "You loved each other very very much. You once told me that even if you knew you were going to die, you would have married Des without a second thought."

"How am I supposed to live up to that image?"

Kokon smiled and looked to Koiray who answered him simply. "You do the best you can."

Silently, Syan nodded, and Kokon turned to Koiray. "Now here is your choice, Koiray. In order to keep Syan in your time, I'm going to have to take your shifting ability and give it to Syan. He won't have the ability to shift, but it'll give him the stability he needs."

"And if I say no, he's gotta go back?"

"Yes."

Koiray swallowed hard. "This ability has brought me nothing but trouble. If you want it, Syan, it's yours."

Kokon smiled. "Good. Shall we fix the timeline?"

"How are we going to get back?" Koiray asked. "I don't have the energy to shift us anywhere."

His ancestor simply smiled. "You forget, Koiray. I am the Cheribum, aeon of time."

He raised his hand to the open space behind him, and it seemed as if the air had become electrified. A pool of water seemed to appear amongst the air, reflecting hundreds of colors. It grew until it was large enough to fit a whole being, and Kokon motioned towards it. "Come."

"Where does it go?" Syan asked.

"To the Farplane. I'll draw the energy I need to perform the transfer there."

Kokon entered first, disappearing into the disturbance. Syan lingered turning back to Desa. She offered him an encouraging smile. "Go," she whispered. "I'll be waiting for you." It was the encouragement he needed, and he stepped through.

Koiray looked around. His eyes ran across his friends' faces, all with expressions of encouragement and happiness. He met Hara's eyes and felt her willing him to go through… to set things right. He took a step towards the portal but stopped to look once more at his son.

Takoire had the life Koiray wanted for him. He was safe and healthy. He was going to go home, and together they'd be a family. That was enough.

He stepped through.

His mind and body had expected a shift, but it felt nothing like it. It felt simply as though he were falling from a cliff but with the security that nothing would happen. A brilliant light suddenly hit him, and millions of colors reflected in his eyes. Endless fields of waterfalls and flowers greeted him, and a skyline too fantastic to imagine highlighted the scene. Kokon and Syan waited for him below, and Koiray seemingly floated down to stand beside them.

"How was your trip?" Kokon asked.

"Not bad," Koiray answered with a smile.

Syan swallowed hard but nodded. "Shall we begin?"

The Cheribum shook his head. "I've had a request made of me."

From the field of flowers, two figures walked towards them. Their outlines were faint and indistinct, but as they grew nearer, Koiray began to recognize them both. The purple outfit of the Bevelle royal family was unmistakable, and the small, quaint outline of a dress confirmed to Koiray who was approaching him.

"Hello, Koiray," the man said.

The man and woman stopped in front of Syan, and the woman wore a wide smile in her features. "Syan…"

The Yevon apprentice stood breathless, afraid of what he saw. "Mother?"

Maya stepped towards him and embraced him in a hug, kissing the top of his head. "Oh, Syan, I've wanted to speak with you like this for so long."

The man stood to the side, and Koiray could see the fear reflected there. This man was the man Koiray knew. He was the man who had trusted him with his secrets and family. There was no Destructor of Ages here, only a young man who had a vision of the future.

"Mother, how is this possible?"

Maya smiled. "The Cheribum allowed us to speak with you. Look at you. You're so handsome. You look like your father."

Syan turned and followed Maya's gaze to see Sareth standing nearby. "Hello, Syan," he said simply. Sareth looked away and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "I had planned what I was going to say to you, but now that you're here, I've lost my thought."

"Why did you ask to see me?" Syan asked.

"To tell you that we love you and that we're proud of you," Maya answered easily. "I wish I could have raised you, Syan. Your father and I both wish that we had the chance to be a family, but life doesn't always go the way we want it to."

Syan swallowed hard. "You're proud of me?"

"Of course we are," Maya returned.

"But I haven't done anything."

"You will," Sareth assured him. "Lenne will take you under her wing, and she'll teach you what I never could."

Syan turned to face his father, studying him carefully. "Why wasn't I enough?"

"What?"

"Why wasn't I enough after Mother died? Why didn't you want me?"

"Cheribum, Syan…" Sareth hesitantly reached out his hand and touched Syan on the shoulder. "I was weak, and I was young. I tried to do the best I could for you. I just wasn't strong enough to defeat the fiend within me."

Syan nodded carefully. "I believe you." He warily stepped towards him, and they met in an awkward embrace.

Sareth eventually pulled back, an earnest smile in his features. "I do love you, Syan. I wish I had been strong enough to be your father." He turned to look to Koiray. "All those months, and I never knew that you were Takoire's son… You're a good man, Koiray. You do Takoire proud."

"Thanks, Sareth."

"Thank you, Koiray," Maya said, "for taking care of Syan. We owe you everything."

"It's time," Kokon said quietly.

"Koiray," Sareth said, grasping him by the hand, "will you do me one last favor?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you tell Lenne and Takoire… Will you tell them I'm sorry?"

Koiray nodded. "I think they already know, but I will."

Syan looked to his parents for some time, trying to engrain the image of their faces into this memory. He finally turned away reluctantly towards Kokon. "How do we begin?"

The aeon shrugged and took a breath. "Let me get some help."

Koiray and Syan searched the fields for another presence and did not have to wait long to find an answer.

A giant figure shot down from the sky and unfurled its wings just shy of the ground in a spectacular display, crying out in a loud voice. From behind a waterfall, an icy blue dragon emerged with a roar, hovering not far from the water. In the distance, a mammoth, white tiger ran at full speed towards them, leaping over them with a roar. A cliff face began to shake, and they watched as the land seemingly divided itself, allowing for the behemoth turtle to make its way towards them with a hoarse cry.

"Yevon almighty…" Syan whispered.

The figures provided a familiar sight, and Koiray couldn't help but smile. Kokon had summoned the aeons to help them.

'_Kokon, is it time?'_ Seiryu's voice seemingly asked.

"It is."

'_We will end this once and for all?' _Suzaku added.

'_It's about time! All this drama over the Cheribum having kids is getting old. The next thing you know, Genbu'll be wanting to take human form!'_Byakko jeered.

'_In his temperament, Byakko will remain. His spirit will not tame,' _Genbu spoke.

"It's good to see you all again," Koiray said.

'_My favorite human!' _Byakko proclaimed.

Kokon rolled his eyes. "The aeons will help me tap into the power of the Farplane and channel it into me. From there I'll be able to move Koiray's power into you, Syan."

"All right. Let's do this," Koiray said.

"Let's begin," Kokon called out.

The aeons' power suddenly exploded on the Farplane. The water of the Farplane encompassed them into a circle, and the wind pushed the water around them. A ring of fire ran along the edges of the circle, and the earth of the Farplane lifted itself up and revolved around them.

"Both of you kneel," Kokon said, his voice barely discernable above the elements.

They obeyed, and Kokon placed a hand on both their hands. He closed his eyes, and Koiray and Syan began to feel the change.

He could feel the power draining from every cell in his body. It was as if Kokon was pulling from him another limb, another sense. Kokon's touch permeated every part of him, and the power of the Farplane channeled within him. As Kokon drew away his power, the aeons and Farplane replaced it with their own energy. It felt as if the wind of Suzaku, the fire of Byakko, the earth of Genbu, and the water of Seiryu was filling him up inside.

How he would describe the feeling he didn't know. He didn't feel weak; he didn't feel empty. If anything, he felt whole. The sensations of the elements filled him up and liberated Koiray from every burden he had ever carried. The anarchy that had encompassed his life suddenly grew to order, and Koiray could see once again the future he had once hoped for.

The storm around them began to subside, and as the last of the wind began to die, Koiray opened his eyes. The aeons had disappeared, and the Farplane remained untouched. Koiray looked up at the Cheribum with a smile on his face. "That's it?"

"That's it."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **One more chapter left. That's all. So what's going on in your mind right now? Are you satisfied or disappointed with me? What do you think of the time Koiray and Syan ended up in? What do you think of Sareth and Maya's appearance? Next week will be the last time I update this story. What will happen then? Please, leave me a review!


	87. Epilogue

**A Generation of Legacies  
****Epilogue**

The steps to the cliff brought a wave of ocean air. The smell of the water and the freshness of the air washed over him. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensations. The sounds of the crashing waves in the distance filled the background, but the sounds of the people talking and children playing caused a smile to grow on his face and look down on the beach.

A family had gathered for the day on one of the remote beaches of Besaid. They had been there since early morning, but he had been kept away until now. He hadn't bothered returning home to change, and he still wore his guardian uniform.

He had grown somewhat in the past few years. He now stood taller than his father, and his sandy brown hair had been trimmed so it wouldn't go past his eyes. He wore a clean shaven face which balanced the years of experience his gray eyes reflected.

"Look! It's Daddy! Hi, Daddy!" a small figure called out from below.

Koiray smiled and waved, making his way from the cliff and walking out onto the beach. A small boy ran out to meet him, and Koiray easily scooped him up and kissed him on the cheek. "Hey, Takoire."

"Are you all done with work now?" little Takoire asked.

"Yeah. I'm all done. Now all the Crimson Knights will have to figure things out for themselves, and I can be home with you, Mommy, and Ayrie for a whole week!" Koiray answered cheerfully, throwing his son up into the air.

His son was now five years old and appeared exactly as Koiray had remembered him. They shared the same hair and eyes, and little Takoire's never ending curiosity about the world around him always kept Koiray on his toes.

Koiray walked out to meet everyone else, and his wife met him with a kiss. "Finished with work?" she asked.

"Finished for the week. I promise you the guardians won't bother me all week, and if they do, I'll demote them." Koiray put his son down and touched him on the head. "Go play with Maya."

The little boy ran off without a word to a small, young girl playing not far from the water. Desa sat next to her, helping her to build a small sand castle, and his friend waved to him. The small girl was only four years old, and her light purple hair was tied back in a thin, tiny, braid.

He walked over to his father and greeted him with a hug. "Hey, Dad."

"Nice of you to join us," Takoire said with a smile.

Koiray turned to his mother, holding in her arms a one-year-old little girl. "Hi, Mom." He touched the child with affection and kissed her on the cheek. "Hi, Ayrie." She only laughed at him and smiled, and Koiray made a face at her. "Has she been good?"

"She's been a little angel," Lenne answered easily, "but when she learns to talk, ask me again."

Koiray shrugged. "You're the one who wanted a granddaughter, remember?"

"Look on the bright side, Lenne," Gaia said, walking over to them. "At least this way, Ayrie and Erhardt will have someone their own age to play with."

Koiray followed Gaia's gaze to see Darka nearby playing with a two-year-old boy. The boy had light purple hair and a cheery disposition. His balance with the blitzball was less than stellar, but in that regard, Erhardt had inherited his father's aptitude for the family sport.

"I don't know. My daughter's going to be able to play blitzball. Erhardt won't be able to keep up."

"You're right about that," Takoire answered. "My grandchildren will all be good enough to be blitzball pros."

"It's not my fault Maya and Erhardt inherited my skill with a blitzball," Syan said, walking towards him.

His cousin had also changed in the last few years. Syan had grown to equal Koiray's height, and his light purple hair was no longer constantly brushed back. Instead he had adopted the customs of the time and wore it casually, but still short enough so it wouldn't detract from his image. He wore the robes of a High Summoner of the Cheribum well, though today he wore his simpler robes: earth brown pants and a coat with epaulets that reflected the colors of all the aeons. On his right shoulder hung a black and brown chain that designated he had passed the Cheribum's test, only the second person who had done so since the aeons had returned. Above his heart his Summoner's Brand had been embroidered in gold: the image of a phoenix flying towards the sky's zenith with its wings outstretched. There was a calmness in him that had developed in the past few years, and it seemed that even Syan had learned to break the rules every now and then.

"I know it's not your fault," Koiray reasoned, "but that doesn't mean your kids will keep up with mine."

"Fine," Syan returned. "At least all my children will know how to dance properly. There is thing or two this time could learn from the Spira of a thousand years ago."

Koiray shrugged. "I don't know. Do I want my children to know how to play blitzball or… dance? I don't know how I'm going to decide."

"That's all right," Teyh answered, his wife Leanna beside him, "Uncle Teyh'll teach 'em the ropes!"

"I fear for my children," Syan answered bitterly, "and yours."

Leanna sighed, touching her swelling stomach. "I wake up with that thought every morning."

"You don't mean that, sweetie," Teyh answered with a kiss. "What kid is not going to love having the Crimson Knight of Besaid as his dad?"

Koiray rolled his eyes. "I really don't want to play this game."

"That's probably because you would beat him," Leanna offered. "Teyh does report to the Crimson Regent."

Teyh groaned and frowned. "Whose side are you on anyway?"

"I wasn't going to say anything," Koiray said simply.

"That's because of that humble thing you do…" Teyh returned.

"Oh, humility?" Syan asked his brother-in-law.

The Crimson Knight's frown grew. "Oh you're one to talk. You're going to be taking over the Council of Summoners in a few months. Aunt Lenne is finally going to retire, and you'll be one of the three leaders of the Council of Factions."

Syan bit his bottom lip, turning when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Try not to tease him too much, Teyh. He's nervous," Desa said.

"Please," the Crimson Knight answered, "all your kids are probably going to turn out to be Summoners, too. This family needs to just stay away from the spotlight for once."

The High Summoner merely laughed and shook her head. "No, I think you're wrong on that account, Teyh. Maya and Erhardt cannot just play with normal toys like normal children. Instead half the gadgets in the house are constantly being taken apart and put back together. They take after their mother."

Gaia smiled and touched Desa's stomach, revealing her to be in the late stages of her pregnancy. "Don't be so quick, Syan. Your newest family member may just turn out to be your little protégée. Speaking of which, have you decided on a name for him yet?"

Desa smiled and nodded, reaching for her husband's hand. "We're going to name him Reth."

The group stood in silence for a moment, but Koiray smiled and nodded in approval. "That's a good name." Koiray glanced around noting everyone's presence. "Where are Jassen and Ro?"

"Ro and Alyanna are coming in on an airship in about a two marks. Jassen, Aria, and the kids are going to pick them up at the dock."

"How long are Ro and Alyanna going to stay on the island?" Lenne asked Gaia.

"Garren said probably not long. The wedding's in two months, and supposedly, there's still a lot that they have to do."

Koiray nodded. "All right. I'm going to head back to the house really quick and change, and by then Maru should be done with his shift at work so I can come back with him and Shayla in tow." He waved goodbye and headed back the city. He could make it back within half a mark; he just needed to remember the box Hara told him to bring back.

A lone figure leaning up against a rock face appeared in the corner of Koiray's eye, and a small smile appeared on his face.

"May I join you?" he asked.

"You're always welcome to, Gramps," Koiray answered.

Kokon sighed and frowned. "I thought we had given up on that nickname."

The Crimson Regent shrugged. "Old habits die hard. So, what's up? What brings you here?"

The Cheribum simply shook his head, walking alongside him in an easy manner. "Nothing really. I just wanted to check in and see how all of you were. It seems everything is doing quite well."

Koiray smiled and touched Kokon on the shoulder. "It's good to see you. You should stop by more often."

"I stop by more often that you think." He laughed to himself, recalling a memory. "I once watched a match you proctored during the Tournament of Guardians, and unfortunately, you caught me watching. Suffice it to say, you managed to pass out spectacularly with all of Spira watching."

His descendent grimaced and shook his head. "From now on, whenever you visit, try to make it a bit more announced." He paused. "So are you going to stay for the picnic and say hello?"

He shook his head. "No. I prefer to stay out of the spotlight, something your family did not inherit from me."

"You're kidding, right? Isn't the Cheribum the mightiest of the aeons? You have the biggest temple between Suzaku, Byakko, Genbu, and Seiryu."

"I have to keep up appearances."

"You know, you once promised me that if you ever appeared in my time that you would stay in a broom closet," Koiray teased.

Kokon laughed and shook his head. "Cases like those are when I see fit to bend or break the rules a little bit."

They walked further into the city and into one of the private districts. People offered him nods and smiles which he returned. His status as a Crimson Regent offered him recognition, but he laughed at the notion that these people had no idea the Cheribum walked among them.

"Do you miss being able to shift?" Kokon asked.

Koiray paused thoughtfully. "Sometimes. I worry about the future sometimes, and then I think, maybe I could shift and take a peek, but then I remember I can't." He laughed. "But it was worth it, giving it up."

"Little Takoire will have to learn to control his ability eventually."

"Yeah, but that's a problem for another day. For now, I'll just let him be a kid."

"Good for you then that young Ayrie will not have the same problem as her brother."

Koiray cocked his head. "She can't shift?"

"No. She was born after you lost your ability. There was nothing to pass onto her. By the way, I chuckled when I learned her name."

He shrugged "I thought it would be appropriate."

Koiray stopped thoughtfully, just outside his home. He looked up into the Cheribum's face with an earnest expression. "Kokon, can I ask you a question?"

"You can ask, but I can't guarantee an answer."

"My family… How long will this last?"

The Cheribum smiled and lifted his head. "I think your family will be just fine for awhile yet. You and your family have earned the right to live in peace time after time. I think the universe is finally seeing to that."

Koiray smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Kokon, for my life, for my family, for everything."

The aeon shook his head, grasping Koiray by the shoulder. "No, Koiray, thank you."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Wow. I honestly can't believe that this is the end of the line. When I finished _A Generation of Aeons_, I was leery of doing a sequel. Eventually though I decided I would. This story was much more elaborate than _Aeons_, and as I've said before, this story focused more on the people and less on saving Spira. I also tried to show the complications of the human spirit through all the characters, especially Koiray, Hara, Sareth, Maya, and Syan. I also struggled to make Koiray the down-to-Earth hero but at the same time show what happens if you're given too much responsibility over time.

Just like Kokon said, I'm going to give Lenne, Takoire, Koiray and Syan the peace and quiet they deserve. This story is finally over, and these characters have had their say. I may write a one-shot or so in the future, bringing back a character or so, but this is it. It saddens me in some ways. This story evolved way past Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2, and I know that these characters are mine, to let them go feels a bit surreal.

I feel like I need to send out a special thanks to my BETA _Jezzi_. She helped me write _Aeons_ and the beginning of _Legacies. _She really helped me to grow as a writer, and I wouldn't be who I am today without her. I also want to send out a very, very special thank you to _Ogro._ Through it all, you have been my most faithful reviewer. You've followed this story for a long time, and you always give me the best reviews. Your reviews gave me the encouragement I needed to keep this story going. I probably would have given it up if it weren't for you. You also have my permission to name your character, Koiray. I don't mind. So thanks again.

That's all I have for now. Please leave me a review and tell me what you think. I'm slowly going over the chapters and making edits and fixing things so come back some time and read it again. I hope you're happy with the way the story turned out, and if you're not, feel free to tell me. In my opinion, a writer isn't as good as he or she writes, but how much he or she grows.

Until next time.


End file.
